Here I Go Again
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU. The Force has decided to take matters into its own hands by sending Obi-Wan Kenobi back to the past following his death. Many things will change but only time will tell if these changes are enough to stop the rising darkness. Siriwan and Anidala. Rated T for safety. R&R please CH. 54 posted
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is yet another time travel story that _is not_ going to take the place of _There and Back Again_ or _Dawn's Light_ although it will use ideas I've already used in the latter. I've read stories like this before, so I don't own this idea, and I decided to see if I could do it myself. I do not own the title to this story as it comes from a Whitesnake song of the same name and, yes, I did change the title. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Star Wars, I never have and I never will and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters._

* * *

_**Here I Go Again**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was disoriented.

The last thing he remembered was helping Luke in his run along the Death Star. He knew that the boy had succeeded in destroying the dreaded space station that had enough firepower to destroy a planet. However, his memories after that were fuzzy and he was unsure of what happened afterwards.

"Wake up, Obi-Wan."

The very familiar voice caused Obi-Wan to snap his eyes open and he instantly spotted the Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn floating in front of him. "Master," he greeted his former master before he started to push himself to his feet.

"Don't get up just yet, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently. "You're not exactly one with the Force."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm not?" he asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, the Force intervened before you could become one with it. The Force wants something from you and it has instructed me to inform you of your new mission," he said.

"New mission?" echoed Obi-Wan. "I thought my mission was to protect Luke from Vader."

"The Force believes Vader was never supposed to come into existence, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently. "Anakin is the Chosen One, just as I told you when I first met him, but the Dark Side planted seeds in his mind that took root and turned him against everything he once cherished. The Force did not want this to happen to the boy but it was helpless to intervene. That is why it has decided to give the task of stopping the Chosen One from turning to the Dark Side to you."

"Me?" echoed Obi-Wan. "If Padmé couldn't get through to Anakin then what makes you think I will?"

"Because of the fact that you know of what will happen should you fail," Qui-Gon explained patiently. "You can never tell Anakin of what occurs in the future but you can help change it."

"How can I change it without creating an even worse future?"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently, "I have faith in you. More importantly, the Force itself has faith in you. It would not have chosen you for this task if it did not think you could fulfill it."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't know…" he began before he broke off and was silent for a long moment. "I just…I wish I knew what caused Anakin to fall in the first place. I know something happened on Tatooine that caused him to brush the dark side, and it had something to do with his mother, but I doubt that caused him to fall."

"No, it did not but it was a start," said Qui-Gon. "It was Anakin's visions about Padmé dying in childbirth, his desire to save her and her children and his love for his wife that truly drove him to the dark side."

"So what do I do? Do I try to prevent Anakin and Padmé from falling in love?" asked Obi-Wan.

"No, no." Qui-Gon shook his head. "That is the wrong approach. Obi-Wan, the dark is generous, it is patient and it always wins. But in its strength lies weakness. One lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars."

"Master, I don't…" Obi-Wan began.

"Keep those words in mind, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently, "if you decide to undertake the Force's mission."

Obi-Wan swallowed; if he could save his friend and brother from the Dark Side of the Force then was it worth irrevocably changing the future? As he thought about it, he realized that this was a once in a lifetime chance. He could prevent the extinction of the Jedi Order, the death of Padme, Mustafar, Palpatine, everything. He had the knowledge of the future and he could use that to his advantage and prevent the future he lived in from ever coming to pass.

At least, he hoped he could.

"I'll do it," he said.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I thought you would," he said before he drifted forward and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Remember what I have told you, Obi-Wan, and good luck. May the Force be with you."

Then he was gone and the world around Obi-Wan went white.

* * *

Once again, Obi-Wan was disoriented and he had to blink his eyes several times before gazing around. He was sitting with his head resting against the headrest of his seat in the cockpit of a ship; the blurred stars of hyperspace shot past the ship rapidly.

"It's about time you woke up, master. I thought you were going to sleep until we landed at the Jedi Temple."

Obi-Wan turned his head sharply to where his neck popped before staring in surprise at the young man that sat next to him in the co-pilot's seat. Anakin Skywalker eyed Obi-Wan curiously and with a little hint of concern in his azure eyes, not yellow and filled with hatred as they had been when Obi-Wan had seen them last. "Are you all right, Master?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Obi-Wan shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts as the memory of his conversation with Qui-Gon came back into his mind. The Force, it would appear, had sent him to the past; that would be the only thing that would explain why Anakin was without a life support suit and hatred filled yellow eyes and with the Padawan braid that hung behind his ear until it was cut off at his knighting ceremony six months following the Battle of Geonosis.

The Force, apparently, had decided to send Obi-Wan back in time to just before the Battle of Geonosis. At least, that's what Obi-Wan thought. He wasn't entirely sure as to where they were or what time they were. Luckily for him, his unspoken question was answered only a few moments later.

"You must have been tired. The negotiations on Ansion took forever in my opinion," said Anakin.

_Ansion. _So it was just before the Clone Wars began, before the attempted assassination of Padmé Amidala, before whatever event on Tatooine caused Anakin to brush the dark side.

"Master?" Anakin sounded concerned when Obi-Wan said nothing in response to his apprentice's words. _Apprentice._ It seemed so odd to consider Anakin an apprentice even though Obi-Wan could vividly remember the day Anakin was knighted.

Obi-Wan shook his head again. The Force had sent him to that time period for a reason and Obi-Wan was not going to waste the chance. "I suppose I'm a bit tired," he lied.

Anakin's brow furrowed and Obi-Wan could feel a tendril of concern drift off Anakin through the master/apprentice bond that existed between them. It felt so surreal to once again have any kind of bond with his apprentice, and brother in everything but blood. The bond had been severed during the duel on Mustafar and it startled Obi-Wan to feel it again, pulsating brightly, after nineteen long years.

"Maybe you should rest," said Anakin. "We won't reach Coruscant for a couple of hours."

"Yes, I think you're right," Obi-Wan murmured touching Anakin's Force presence and he could sense the light swirl around Anakin like a nimbus. It was so unlike the shadowy coils of darkness that surrounded him when Obi-Wan met up with him last and it further convinced Obi-Wan that he was, indeed, in the past.

He rested his head on his headrest before gazing at the mottled lanes of hyperspace unwilling to fall asleep in case his talk with Qui-Gon and waking up in the past was nothing more than a taunting dream.

Unfortunately, he was exhausted and was asleep before he knew it.

He woke up as Anakin guided the ship they were on toward the landing pad outside of the Jedi Temple. He gazed at the temple and had to force the tears that were beginning to appear in his eyes back but it was hard; the temple stood as whole and as beautiful as it always did before Order 66 was passed.

"Are you all right, master?" Anakin asked again confused. "You look like you haven't seen the temple in years and we've only been gone a couple of months."

_More like nineteen years for me,_ Obi-Wan thought. "I am just glad to be home, Padawan," he said. The word 'Padawan' felt so weird on Obi-Wan's tongue; he hadn't called anyone Padawan in nineteen years, not even Luke when he began teaching the boy to become a Jedi.

"So am I," Anakin agreed leaping up from the co-pilot's seat. "Come on, Master. Let's get going."

_Still as impatient as ever,_ Obi-Wan thought with a rueful smile as he followed his young apprentice out of the ship. As he approached the Jedi Temple, he had to force himself to push the memory of the last time he had been there out of his mind. The dozens of little bodies lying strewn about, killed by a lightsaber and blasters, the security recording showing Obi-Wan that Anakin was responsible for it…

Obi-Wan paused at the entrance to the temple as he attempted to get his thoughts together. _That won't happen this time. I won't let that happen this time,_ he told himself firmly.

"Master, do you want to go see Master Che? You look a little pale," said Anakin stopping just behind his master and gazing at him.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I'm fine Anakin," he said.

Anakin nodded although it was obvious he didn't agree with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan steeled himself, released his emotions into the Force, pushed the memories into the back of his mind where he would be able to access them should he need them and stepped into the temple.

As full of activity as it had been the day Obi-Wan left for Utapau, the temple meditative walkways were filled with Jedi knights, padawans, younglings and masters, most of which were killed during Order 66 or before then. He forced himself to not stop as he led the way down the meditative walkway and toward the council's chambers, greeting Aayla Secura and Stass Allie as he walked passed them. Both Jedi had been killed on the night the Republic fell.

The council chambers hadn't changed much since Obi-Wan had last seen them although they weren't deserted. All twelve chairs were filled with Jedi Masters with Master Yoda sitting in the middle beside Mace Windu, the bald dark skinned Korun Jedi Master that was the first causality of Order 66, if Obi-Wan remembered what Yoda told him correctly.

"Welcome back from Ansion, Obi-Wan, young Skywalker," Mace greeted them.

"Heard Master Unduli and Padawan Offee's report we have," said Yoda. "Hear your report we will now."

"Yes masters," Obi-Wan said before he gave the Jedi Council the same report he gave them last time.

"Anything to add do you, Padawan Skywalker?" Yoda asked glancing at Anakin.

"No masters," Anakin replied lowering his head respectfully.

"Very well," said Mace. "You two have a new assignment."

Obi-Wan was expecting this.

"Nearly assassinated Senator Amidala was when arrived she did for the Senate meeting. Assigned to protect her you two have been. Join her in her apartment you shall and help Captain Typho deal with the security measures," Yoda said.

"Yes Masters," Obi-Wan said bowing before he and Anakin left the Jedi Council chambers.

* * *

Anakin was nervous. Obi-Wan could sense it a kilometer away even if he didn't already know what Anakin would be feeling at the thought of meeting Padmé again. The last time Obi-Wan had seen Padmé had been just after she gave birth to Anakin's children, Luke and Leia, and died.

Obi-Wan couldn't resist picking on his apprentice though. It was too tempting to pass up. "You're sweating, relax," he said.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, master," said Anakin.

Obi-Wan let a small smile grace his face. "I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of Gundarks," he said just like last time.

Anakin snorted. "You fell into that nightmare, master, and I rescued you, remember?" he said.

"Oh yes." Obi-wan couldn't help but chuckle because he remembered what happened that day, even though, for him, it was over twenty years earlier since he was from nineteen years in the future. Of course, just as Qui-Gon had said, Anakin did not need to know that.

The turbolift continued its steady climb toward Padmé's apartment and Obi-Wan found his thoughts drifting to the future. Anakin's fall, Luke's birth, the Order's destruction…

Obi-Wan quickly pulled himself from his thoughts before Anakin could sense anything wrong. The turbolift came to a stop and the doors to Padmé's apartment opened to reveal the annoying pathetic life form known as Jar-Jar Binks.

"Obi? Obi! Mesa so happy to see you," Jar-Jar greeted them enthusiastically taking Obi-Wan's hand shaking it.

"Hello Jar-Jar," Obi-Wan replied and Jar-Jar released his hand before greeting Anakin who had a forced smile on his face as he greeted the Gungan.

"Senator Padmé," Jar-Jar cried rushing into the living area of the apartment. "Lookie, lookie, 'tis the Jedi arriving."

Padmé, looking just as she did when Obi-Wan saw her the last time, turned around from where she had been gazing out of the windows of her apartment. A small smile crossed her face as she walked across the living area to join them.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady," Obi-Wan said taking Padmé's hand and shaking it.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi," Padmé replied releasing Obi-Wan's hand.

_Yes, nineteen years in fact,_ Obi-Wan thought but kept his thought to himself.

Padmé glanced at Anakin as if just noticing the young Jedi was there. "Ani? My goodness you've grown," she said.

"So have you," Anakin said. "Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for a Senator I mean."

Padmé chuckled. "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," she said before turning her gaze to Obi-Wan not noticing Anakin's flinch.

Obi-Wan did however and he kept that in mind. He followed Padmé to the couches and the three of them along with Padmé's handmaidens sat down on the form couches.

"Thank you for coming. The Senator doesn't believe we need extra security," said Captain Typho.

"I don't want extra security, I want answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me," said Padmé.

"Our mandate is to protect you, Senator," Obi-Wan said calmly and, before Anakin could interrupt with what Obi-Wan knew he was about to say, he added, "However, I suppose investigation could have been implied in our mandate. I won't make any promises that we will be able to find the assassin but at the very least I can promise that we will protect you."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," said Padmé. "Perhaps your presence alone will draw out my attacker."

_Of that I have no doubt,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I will retire," Padmé said standing up before she made her way to her bedroom.

Obi-Wan stood up before glancing at Typho as he began explaining what he had done so far to ensure Padmé's safety. "I will join you to check on the security measures outside," he said before he walked over to join Anakin catching the last of his conversation with Jar-Jar.

"It's like she doesn't even remember me," Anakin was saying.

"She has a lot on her mind, Anakin," Obi-Wan said calmly coming to a stop next to his apprentice. "She was glad to see us though. Now, stay up here and check on the security measures up here."

"All right, master," said Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded before leaving the apartment to check on the security measures outside. He knew of what would occur next but, even as he continued to think about it, he found he couldn't come up with a way to change it.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the first chapter of my brand-new time travel story**

**Darth: I rather liked it**

**Anakin: so did I**

**Obi-Wan: so did I**

**Vader: so did I (glares at Obi-Wan)**

**Obi-Wan: (hands cappuccino to Vader)**

**Vader: (takes cappuccino) thank you (kills Palpypie)**

**Obi-Wan: (makes Palpypie alive and kills him)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 2 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the twelve people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Typho glanced up as Obi-Wan made his way to the captain's side. "Everything seems all right down here, Master Kenobi," the captain said making his way to Obi-Wan's side with a datapad in his hands. "My men and I have already checked every security holorecorder downstairs and in the corridor outside of the apartment. Your Padawan is taking care of the security inside the apartment, yes?"

"He should be," Obi-Wan replied. He already knew that Padmé would be coming up with a plan that will involve using herself as bait. It had worked wonders in capturing the assassin but it was now, as it had been when it occurred last time, still extremely reckless and dangerous.

_Anakin and Padmé are certainly a lot alike, _he thought.

"I will check on him, Captain Typho," he added to the captain.

"Very well, Master Kenobi," said Typho.

Obi-Wan turned around before making his way to the turbolift that would take him to Padmé's apartment. He pressed the button before waiting for the doors to the lift to open and stepping into the lift. As the lift made its steady climb toward Padmé's apartment, Obi-Wan's thoughts drifted once again. He had to fight to push the horrible memories of the future, Mustafar being one of the top ones, to the back of his mind. However, he knew they would remain there because he would need them to remind him of what would happen should he fail in the quest the Force, itself, gave him.

Obi-Wan didn't know if he could deal with going through what happened on Mustafar again. Thinking about that day brought back the memory of when he maimed his former apprentice, and brother, and left him to burn on the shore of the river of lava. A tear leaked out of his eye and Obi-Wan quickly wiped it away as the turbolift came to a stop. He couldn't afford to let his emotions get the best of him lest Anakin notice something was wrong.

"How's everything up here?" he asked walking to Anakin's side once he left the lift and entered the living area of the apartment.

Anakin glanced up from where he was gazing through the windows of the apartment; just like last time, there was an exhausted gleam in his eyes that he tried hard to mask. "Everything's going fine, master," he replied.

Obi-Wan knew of what was going on in Anakin's mind; the vision of his mother's death. It wasn't until years later that Obi-Wan had learned that the dream he had brushed off as nothing more than a dream that will pass in time had been an actual vision. He knew that if he had acted upon the vision the instant Anakin told him about it then he may have been able to stop Anakin's mother from dying. That, in turn, had caused Anakin to brush dangerously close to the dark side of the Force.

Obi-Wan knew that preventing whatever occurred on Tatooine would be a good first step. However, he also knew that in order to prevent Anakin from falling to the dark side, he would have to keep Anakin away from Palpatine. _Anakin trusts Palpatine but he doesn't trust me. If he trusted me then he would have told me about him and Padmé and what happened with his mother. Perhaps I will need to do something to help him trust me, _he thought.

"You look tired," he said deciding to start simple with the visions about Anakin's mother.

Anakin sighed. "I don't get much sleep anymore. I keep having nightmares," he said.

"About your mother?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan decided, in that very instant, to not go with the 'dreams pass with time' approach as he had last time because he knew that Anakin's nightmare was not a simple dream. "Anakin," he said gently moving to Anakin's side, "are you afraid for your mother?"

"A Jedi does not feel fear," Anakin said although Obi-Wan could feel a few tendrils of fear drift off Anakin through their bond before he quickly clamped on his mental shields.

"But you do," he said phrasing his words as a statement.

Anakin swallowed. "She's my mother, master," he whispered. "And these dreams, they've been getting worse since we left Ansion. I…I'm afraid for her. I know I'm not supposed to be, I know I'm supposed to learn to let go, but I can't. Not with my mother."

"Anakin, I can't pretend that I know what you are going through," he said. "I never knew my mother. I was brought to the Jedi Temple when I was an infant. However, that doesn't mean I've never had to let go of someone I cared about. Remember Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan's voice cracked slightly at the mention of his former master even though he spoke to him not too long ago.

Anakin glanced at him. "I'll always remember Qui-Gon, master," he said. "He saved me from a life of slavery. You accepted his death though, master."

"Yes and it was thanks to you," said Obi-Wan knowing his words were true. "I had an apprentice to think about, to raise and teach to become a Jedi. You helped me to overcome my grief at Qui-Gon's death."

"But I don't want my mother to die," said Anakin softly eyes glimmering with tears.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment thinking fast about how to solve this problem. "Let's focus on Senator Amidala now, Anakin," he said gently.

Anakin closed his eyes before looking away and Obi-Wan, wondering if he had said the wrong thing, thought quickly about how to fix the problem. "Perhaps, these dreams are more than dreams," said Obi-Wan. "While it might not be common, some Jedi can see into the future. You have to remember, Anakin, that the future is constantly changing though. Anything that happens now can change the future." At least Obi-Wan was determined to prove that was true; he would not let the future he lived through come to pass.

Anakin glanced at him. "I would much rather dream about Padmé," he said softly. "Just being around her, it's…intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, they'll betray you," said Obi-Wan calmly although Qui-Gon, apparently, wanted Padmé and Anakin to get married as had happened in the future Obi-Wan had left.

_The dark is generous, it is patient and it always wins. But in its strength lies weakness. One lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars._ Qui-Gon's words drifted into Obi-Wan's mind and he frowned inwardly wondering as to why those words would come into his mind at that moment.

"Yes Master," Anakin said softly.

"Remember, Anakin, she is a politician," he said gently.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Some politicians cannot be trusted." Obi-Wan decided to try and avoid Anakin jump to the conclusion that he felt Padmé couldn't be trusted. However, to be on the safe side, he added, "I'm not saying Senator Amidala is among those but it's something to keep in mind."

"The Chancellor seems like a good man," said Anakin.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to inform his Padawan exactly who the Chancellor was; he had to be subtle because Qui-Gon told him to tell Anakin nothing about the future. "The Chancellor is a politician, Anakin," he said calmly. "It is possible you do not know everything about him. I'm not saying you shouldn't trust him," _although that is what I am really saying,_ "I'm just saying you should keep an open mind when dealing with him."

"I can trust him, master," said Anakin.

"But do you know everything about him?"

"Well, no. But that doesn't mean I can't trust him."

_Actually, it does._ "Just keep an open mind when speaking with him and remember that you can always come to me," he said.

"Master, what's the matter?" asked Anakin confused. "I mean, you told me that I can go to you if I wanted to talk a couple of years ago so why are you reminding me?"

Obi-Wan thought quickly on how to respond and decided on the humorous approach. "How was I to know you actually _listened_ to me when I said that?" he asked lips quirking into a small smile.

Anakin smiled back before glancing up sharply. "Master…?"

"I sense it too," said Obi-Wan before he and Anakin immediately ran into Padmé's room. He watched as Anakin leapt on Padmé's bed and slice through the two Kohouns before sending their bodies flying to the ground.

As like last time, Obi-Wan spotted the assassin droid floating in front of the window. When the assassin droid started to float away, Obi-Wan realized he would have to catch it in order to prevent it from escaping even though he already knew where the assassin was. It was that last thought that kept Obi-Wan from jumping through the window to grab the assassin droid.

"Come on, Anakin," he called to his apprentice before he turned around and dashed out of the room.

"Stay here," Anakin said to Padmé before he followed Obi-Wan out of the apartment.

"I saw the assassin droid head toward the lower levels," Obi-Wan said to his apprentice as the two of them dashed out of the apartment complex and toward the speeders. "The assassin will likely try to find some place to hide rather than run."

"Then wouldn't she hide in a crowded place? Like a club or a bar?"

Obi-Wan allowed a small smile to cross his facial features. "Very good, Padawan," he said. He decided to praise his apprentice more often whenever he did something that warranted praise; he didn't do that often the first time around. He climbed into the nearest speeder he could find before firing up the engines and waiting for Anakin to join him.

Once Anakin was in the passenger's seat, Obi-Wan lifted the speeder into the air before flying away from the complex. While he wasn't a suicidal flyer like his Padawan, Obi-Wan was no stranger to chases and he was able to find the assassin droid within a few minutes. The fact that he knew where the droid was heading helped matters immensely.

"I see it, master, and the assassin," Anakin called pointing toward the Clawdite assassin as she climbed into her speeder and fired at the speeder the two Jedi were in. Obi-Wan swerved to avoid the blaster bolt but he didn't need to because the unfortunate assassin droid flew in the way.

"Master, he's…" Anakin began.

"I know, Anakin," Obi-Wan said angling the speeder to fly around an oncoming speeder before flying after the assassin, staying just above her so that her blaster wouldn't be able to meet its mark. The assassin was not one to give up, however, but Obi-Wan knew she was only trying to get far ahead of them to give her a better chance at finding a place to hide before they caught up with her.

That was fine with Obi-Wan; he didn't particularly like flying as Anakin was constantly teasing him about. Obi-Wan again had to glance at his side even though he knew he couldn't be dreaming, not with everything that has happened since he woke up on the starship returning to Coruscant from Ansion.

Anakin reached over suddenly and grasped the control yoke of the speeder before jerking it up and the speeder leveled out before it flew headlong into another one. Obi-Wan blinked before shaking his head inwardly scolding himself; he should have been paying attention rather than reminiscing.

"Master, maybe it would be better if I fly," said Anakin handing the control yoke back to Obi-Wan.

"You don't fly, Anakin. What you do is suicide," Obi-Wan replied with a faint smile in an attempt to regain control of the situation. _Blast, I need to stop reminiscing about the future when in these types of situations, _Obi-Wan thought swerving around another speeder before moving into a nose dive after the assassin who chose that moment to nose dive toward the lower levels of Coruscant.

The assassin leveled out before shooting away into the thick mass of speeders flying around the nightclubs and bars that made up parts of the lower levels of Coruscant. Obi-Wan, leisurely, guided his speeder after her. Anakin narrowed his eyes as the assassin disappeared from view before he turned his gaze to me.

"Master, he's getting away," he protested.

"Patience, Anakin," Obi-Wan said calmly. "We will not get her if we keep chasing after her. She is looking for a place to hide and she will keep trying to get as far ahead of us as possible so that when she finds a place to hide, we won't know where it is."

"How will that help us catch him?" Anakin protested; if he noticed Obi-Wan was referring to the assassin as a woman, it didn't show in his voice. "He could get off Coruscant and we won't even know it!"

"Calm down, Padawan," Obi-Wan said calmly but sternly.

Anakin glared at him but Obi-Wan held his gaze calmly until his Padawan looked away. "I'm sorry master," he said softly.

"It's all right, Padawan. I can understand your frustration," said Obi-Wan and he really could; it was because of his Padawan's frustration toward him and toward the Jedi Order that Palpatine was able to plant seeds of the Dark Side in his mind. Obi-Wan was determined to make sure that didn't happen again.

"It's just… we're so close to catching the assassin, I can sense it," Anakin said softly.

Obi-Wan angled the speeder toward the club he knew the assassin was likely heading as it was the closest crowded club relative to the last place he saw her. He landed the speeder some ways from the club before climbing out of the speeder and making his way toward the club.

"Master, are you sure he's here?" Anakin asked walking at his side.

Obi-Wan nodded his head toward the assassin's speeder, which was parked a kilometer from the club. "It seems reasonable. You were the one that said the assassin would see to hide in a club or bar. And, if I am not mistaken, this is the closest club to where she parked. Don't forget, Padawan, she thinks she lost us."

"Good point," said Anakin.

The two of them made their way through the crowd of aliens and humans walking along the walkway outside of the club. When they neared the entrance to the club, Obi-Wan found himself examining the many pedestrians that walked in and out of the club. The club was crowded beyond belief, which further solidified his belief that the assassin sought refuge within the club. Briefly, he recognized the club as the same one he and Anakin had entered the first time around. _That was a rather fortunate coincidence, _he thought stepping into the club.  
"It's crowded in here, master. Where could she have hidden?" asked Anakin. It seemed Obi-Wan constantly referring to the assassin as a woman had rubbed off on his apprentice. Not that it really mattered; it was just a detail Obi-Wan noticed.

"Go and try to find her but keep your distance," he replied.

"What are you going to do?'

Obi-Wan smiled. "Get a drink," he replied before he made his way over to the bar.

The dealer sitting at his side glanced at him as Obi-Wan, thanking the bartender, sipped at his drink. Before he could say anything, Obi-Wan waved his fingers in front of him. "You don't want to see me death sticks," he murmured.

"I don't want to sell you death sticks," the dealer said putting the death sticks away before reaching for his drink.

"You want to go home and rethink your life," said Obi-Wan again waving his hand in front of the dealer's face.

"I want to go home and rethink my life," the dealer said before he put his drink down, got up and walked out of the club.

Obi-Wan sipped at his drink to hide the smile that crossed his bearded face as he remembered doing the same exact thing last time. He placed his drink on the counter once he finished it and found his thoughts drifting once again. As usual, since he woke up, memories of the future were foremost on his mind.

Keeping aware of his surroundings as he was expecting the assassin to show up at any moment behind him, Obi-Wan found himself thinking about the future, Qui-Gon's words and Anakin's relationship with Padmé. Qui-Gon had insisted that Obi-Wan do nothing to hinder that relationship and he wondered if that was because Luke and Leia were supposed to be born.

He decided he probably would never know.

He sensed the danger and his lightsaber was ignited, in his hand and slicing through the arm of the assassin causing the Clawdite to screech in pain as she collapsed on the ground clutching her wounded arm. Anakin appeared at that moment before turning his gaze to the crowd as Obi-Wan knelt down beside the assassin and helped her to her feet.

Mindful of the fact that the Clawdite would be killed if he left the way he had left last time, Obi-Wan guided the assassin to the doorway that led outside before keeping an eye out for Jango Fett as he was positive the Mandalorian was somewhere nearby.

"Do you know who it is you tried to kill?" he asked the assassin calmly.

"The Senator from Naboo," the assassin grunted in pain.

"And who hired you?"

"It was just a job."

"Who hired you?" asked Obi-Wan more sternly before Anakin could say anything.

The assassin swallowed. "It was a bounty hunter," she said. "He never gave me his name but he was a Mandalorian."

_Jango Fett,_ thought Obi-Wan before he glanced at Anakin who was sitting back on his heels eyes narrowed.

"That doesn't help much," he said.

"I don't know anything else," the assassin insisted and Obi-Wan could sense she was telling the truth.

"Come, Anakin, let's get out of here," Obi-Wan said lifting the assassin to her feet before guiding her out of the doorway without Anakin just behind him.

At that instant, a dart shot across the side before embedding itself into the Clawdite's neck. The assassin stiffened before collapsing limply to the ground; Obi-Wan, swearing inwardly, glanced up sharply at the Mandalorian as he activated his jet pack and flew away.

_To bad you were too late, Jango,_ he thought with an inward smile as he lowered the assassin to the ground.

Anakin sighed. "Well, at least we got _something_ out of her," he said.

"At the very least, what she told us narrows down the list of who hired her," Obi-Wan replied standing up. "Come, Padawan, let's report to the Council."

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: most of my reviewers want me to stick with Obi-Wan's POV. I have decided to do that although I will say that I will have interludes to explain other people's perspectives on specific events**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup. Thank you, again, to the twelve people who reviewed the first chapter. I hope that you like this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the ten people who reviewed the last chapter and here is chapter 3; I hope that you like it and yes I did change the title of this story because I think this title suits the story better.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Obi-Wan was silent the entire journey back to the Jedi Temple after he spoke with Captain Typho to make sure Padmé would be all right for a little while. He was deep in thought; what came next would determine whether or not he can prevent what occurred on Tatooine that caused his apprentice to brush the dark side. He had to decide how to voice his request in a way that would get the Jedi Council to listen to and, better yet, grant his request.

"Master?" Anakin broke the silence and Obi-Wan glanced at his apprentice. He examined his apprentice briefly; Anakin was around the same age, if not a bit older, Luke had been when Obi-Wan was killed and went to the past. Just looking at his apprentice, Obi-Wan could easily see the resemblance; however, he could also see that Luke also gained a lot of Padmé's looks, which was why he didn't look exactly like his father.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin asked confused and concern filtering across his gaze.

Obi-Wan pulled himself from his thoughts. "I'm fine, Anakin," he replied returning his gaze to the traffic in front of him.

"Master, I've been thinking…" Anakin broke off before hesitating.

"What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin gazed at the speeders in front of him. "I don't think that assassin was telling us the complete truth. I really think she knew who hired her," he said.

"I do too," said Obi-Wan calmly.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "But master, we could have learned who hired her if we had asked her directly the name of the Mandalorian bounty hunter," he protested.

"Perhaps, Anakin, but it's possible she would not have given us the name of the Mandalorian bounty hunter," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin picked up the poisonous dart Obi-Wan had removed from the assassin's neck. Obi-Wan didn't need it because he already knew where to go but it might have looked suspicious if he didn't bring some sort of evidence back with him. Anakin continued to examine the dart before he put it back in its place.

"You're right," said Anakin softly before he gazed at the Jedi Temple that rose in front of them.

Obi-Wan guided the speeder to the landing pad before landing it and shutting down the main engines. "Come, Padawan," he said climbing out of the speeder before picking up the poisonous dart, being careful to avoid the poisonous end.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan as he led the way into the Jedi Temple before walking toward the council chamber. The two of them walked in silence while Obi-Wan continued to attempt to figure out how to convince the Jedi Council to grant his request.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside the doors leading into the Jedi Council chamber. He took a deep breath before stepping into the council chambers as the doors slide open. The twelve Jedi Council members sat on the chairs in a semicircle with their backs to the large transparisteel windows that overlooked the airways of Coruscant. Seated at the head of the group was Master Windu and, beside him, was the diminutive green dwarf that was Master Yoda.

"Information you have," said Yoda, "about the recent assassination attempt made on Senator Amidala."

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied. "My Padawan and I chased the assassin into the underlevels of Coruscant. We learned that she was a changeling hired by a Mandalorian bounty hunter. My Padawan is positive the changeling knew the name of who hired her but I doubt she would have told us. She was killed though…with this." Obi-Wan held up the poisonous dart.

Yoda's ears bent forward as he examined the dart. "Seen that kind of dart before I have not," he admitted.

"I am planning on taking it to the cyber labs as well as to an old friend of mine who may be able to identify it," Obi-Wan said.

"Do that you will," Yoda said.

"The search for who hired the assassin will be given to you, Obi-Wan," Mace said.

"And Senator Amidala? She will still need protection."

"To your Padawan that task has been given," Yoda said.

"Anakin," Mace said glancing at Anakin, "escort Senator Amidala back to her homeplanet of Naboo. But don't use registered transport, travel as refugees."

"Senator Amidala is very determined to vote against the military creation act. It'll be hard to convince her to leave the capital," Anakin replied.

"Until caught this killer is, trust our judgment Senator Amidala must."

"Perhaps I can speak with Chancellor Palpatine before I begin searching for the people who hired the assassin," Obi-Wan said before Mace could suggest Anakin speak with Palpatine. He wanted to keep Anakin from speaking with Palpatine as often as possible.

Mace's brow furrowed before he nodded. "Very well," he said before he inclined his head. "May the Force be with you."

That was the customary dismissal and Obi-Wan knew it was now or never.

Obi-Wan, like his master ten years earlier, remained where he was. Yoda looked confused. "More to say have you, Obi-Wan?" he asked in a tone of voice identical to the one he used on Qui-Gon a decade earlier. Of course, it was longer for him.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said although Anakin looked confused and the look he tossed at Obi-Wan conveyed that confusion. Obi-Wan sent an apologetic nudge through the Force to Anakin before he began speaking again.

"After we left Ansion," he said. "Anakin began having nightmares concerning his mother. At first, I thought they were just simple dreams playing on his fears for his mother. However, they started to occur…how many times a week, Anakin?"

Anakin, looking shocked and confused and slightly hurt that Obi-Wan brought the subject of his nightmares to the Council's attention, looked down. "Every night," he said softly.

"Yes, every night and did they get more vivid with each passing day?"

Anakin didn't look up. "Yes."

"I have reason to believe," Obi-Wan said turning his gaze back to the gathered masters, "that these dreams are not mere dreams. I believe they are visions. I know it is not very common but it has been known to happen that some Jedi can see a future."

"That is so," Yoda said. "A request you have, Obi-Wan, hmmm?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan. "I know Anakin is to not have contact with his mother but his nightmares are troublesome. They show his mother in pain and danger. I would like to politely request that you send someone, not Anakin of course, but someone to check on his mother. They don't have to do anything more than check on her and make sure she is all right. That way, it'll put Anakin at ease. His nightmares have been distracting him; they make him more prone to fear and if he knows that someone is taking his visions seriously and checking on his mother, it'll help him. He will not be afraid for his mother and that will help him to take control of his fear before it controls him."

Obi-Wan fell silent as he waited for the council to reply. Anakin was staring at him with utter shock in his eyes. The council was also speechless. For a long moment, no one said a single thing.

"Very nicely spoken, Obi-Wan," said Mace. "I can sense that you truly believe Anakin's visions are true. But you must know that the future is always in constant motion."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said not missing the flash of pain and sadness that surged through the Force from his apprentice. "I know that the future is always in constant motion but that doesn't mean we should assume this visions won't come to pass. I am asking this because of the _possibility_ that the future Anakin saw _will_ come to pass."

"A good point you make," asked Yoda before he glanced at Mace and the rest of the Jedi Council. "Grant his request shall we?"

"I believe we should," Ki-Adi-Mundi said softly.

"Obi-Wan makes a good point," Adi Gallia said. "So I agree as well."

"We will put it to a vote," Mace decided. "All in favor?"

Eight out of the twelve council members inclined their heads and Obi-Wan had to admit he was surprised to find Mace among those eight. Yoda examined the inclining heads, he was among those eight as well, before nodding. "Unanimous it is," he said. "Send someone to check on Anakin's mother we shall."

"While we decide on who to send, Obi-Wan," Mace said. "I believe you have a meeting with the Chancellor and Anakin, you have to return to Senator Amidala's apartment."

"Yes Masters," Obi-Wan said before bowing, turning and walking out of the Jedi Council Chamber with Anakin just behind him.

"Master, why did you…?" began Anakin.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently, "you fear for your mother and I know you'll feel better if you know your mother is all right." He placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Well, I'd best get going. I have to speak with Chancellor Palpatine."

"Master." Anakin broke off unsure of what to say and for a long moment, he said nothing. Then he said softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied before he walked past his apprentice.

It took him less than twenty minutes to reach the Senate building and even less time to reach the Chancellor's office. After Pestage, Palpatine's aide, informed the Chancellor of his arrival, Obi-Wan walked into the office before examining the Chancellor. Palpatine hadn't changed much in the gap from when Obi-Wan last saw him to now; the only thing that changed mostly was the fact that Palpatine's eyes weren't a malicious yellow. However, Obi-Wan could almost feel the darkness that surrounded him.

"Master Kenobi, what brings you here?" asked Palpatine turning his gaze to Obi-Wan.

"I came because of the assassination attempts made on Senator Amidala," said Obi-Wan. "She is in danger if she remains on the capital but she is stubborn and she will not leave the capital on the orders of the Jedi."

"It is true that she is in danger if she remains on Coruscant," Palpatine agreed. "Very well, I will speak with her. She cannot ignore an executive order." Palpatine was silent for a long moment. "And if I may ask, Master Kenobi, how is your young apprentice?"

"Doing well, Chancellor," Obi-Wan replied cautiously.

"That is good. If he ever has the time then will you tell him that I would like to speak to him?"

"He has a mission right now, Chancellor, but I will give him the message." _Maybe._

"Very well, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan inclined his head before turning around and walking out of the office before pulling his comlink out of his belt and thumbing it on. "Anakin," he said into it.

"Master, what did Chancellor Palpatine say?" Anakin's voice asked.

"He'll issue an executive order for Senator Amidala. I will meet you at the transport station later."

"Yes master."

Obi-Wan disconnected the transmission before tucking the comlink away and making his way out of the Senate Building.

He met Captain Typho and Dormé at the transport station with Padmé and Anakin finishing grabbing their stuff. Padmé didn't look happy but she wasn't complaining, she never did the first time around after all. "We have everything," said Padmé. "We should get going."

"Yes my lady," Dormé said before Obi-Wan saw a tear leak out behind closed eyes.

"What is it, Dormé?" Padmé asked confused.

"It's just…I'm worried. What if they discover you left the capital?"

Padmé smiled at Anakin. "Then my Jedi protector will have to show me how good he really is," she said.

Obi-Wan snorted but disguised it as a cough before turning his gaze to Anakin. "Remember, Anakin," he said, "you are to do nothing without first consulting either myself or the council."

"Yes master," Anakin replied before he followed Padmé out of the ship and toward the transport station. Artoo Deetoo rolled after them and Obi-Wan stepped to Typho's side as his apprentice and Padmé walked away.

"I hope my apprentice doesn't try something," Obi-Wan admitted.

Typho snorted. "I am more concerned about her trying something than him," he said.

Obi-Wan, remembering that it was Padmé who convinced Anakin to go to Geonosis after he was captured, nodded in agreement. He already knew that was likely going to happen again but, at least, his apprentice will be a bit calmer and more in control.

With that in mind, Obi-Wan, saying goodbye to Typho, made his way back to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the short chapter 3. The next chapter will probably be an interlude**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Severus: it was okay**

**Harry: it was amazing!**

**Severus: (sneers) you think everything is amazing**

**Harry: do not!**

**Palpypie: uh you kinda do**

**Voldymuffin: true that**

**Severus: (runs Palpypie and Voldymuffin over in flying motorcycle)**

**Sirius: THAT'S MINE!**

**Severus: (flies away rapidly)**

**Sirius: (scowls)**

**Blaze: (laughs) again, I don't own Harry Potter. I hope that I can get more than thirty reviews on this story and I would greatly appreciate it if I did. Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the nine people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Also, this was going to be an interlude but I decided to include the interlude in with chapter 4.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Yoda sighed before examining the other Jedi Masters who were gathered around him. They had been deep in discussion trying to figure out who to send to Tatooine to check on Anakin's mother and, so far, they have found no one that they could send who would be able to help Anakin's mother if Anakin's visions proved true and she was in need of help.

"Send a Senior Padawan we could," Yoda suggested finally. "Dangerous this mission could be if correct Skywalker's visions are. The trial of courage for a potential knight it could be."

"You're right," said Mace. "But there is no telling if Skywalker's visions are correct. As Obi-Wan had said, it's only _possible_ the visions will occur."

"Still, we should keep that in mind," Adi Gallia said.

"Perhaps we can send a master and apprentice team," Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested.

Yoda nodded. "A good idea that is," he agreed. "Perhaps, your former apprentice, Master Gallia, and her apprentice, hmmm?"

Adi pursed her lips together in thought. "Siri and Ferus haven't been on a mission in a couple of months. I think it would do them good to get off Coruscant for a while," she said.

"Send them we shall," Yoda said.

Adi nodded. "I'll contact them," she said.

About ten minutes later, Yoda watched as Siri Tachi with her apprentice, Ferus Olin, walked into the Jedi Council chamber before bowing before the Jedi Masters. "You wished to see us, Masters?" Siri asked.

"Yes," Mace said. "We've discovered some…unsettling news from Obi-Wan Kenobi. It would appear his apprentice had a nightmare that Obi-Wan insisted could be a vision."

"Decided we have to act upon this vision we will in case it could be a vision," said Yoda.

"Siri," Mace said. "You and your apprentice are to go to Tatooine and check on Anakin Skywalker's mother. You may also want to speak with Obi-Wan to determine where Skywalker's mother could be located. All you are to do is check on her, make sure she is all right and, if needed, help her."

"A simple mission it should be," said Yoda. "If false Skywalker's vision is. However, if true his vision is then prepared to help his mother you two must be."

Ferus, it was obvious, didn't like the idea of doing anything to help Anakin. Yoda knew of the rivalry between Anakin and Ferus; he was positive everyone within the Jedi Temple knew of that rivalry but he would obey his master if Siri decided to agree to the mission.

"All right, Master Yoda," Siri said. "I'll go speak with Obi-Wan now."

"May the Force be with you," said Mace.

Siri and Ferus bowed before the two of them walked out of the Jedi Council chamber.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked through the Jedi Temple thinking about Anakin and Padmé. Unlike last time, where he was questioning the council's decision to send Anakin off with the Senator, this time he was wondering if things would play out the same way. Would Anakin and Padmé fall in love and get married as they had last time? Obi-Wan wasn't sure but, if Qui-Gon was correct about the need to make sure those two fell in love and got married, it was likely they would.

Obi-Wan remembered when he confronted Padmé after the Battle of Geonosis and told her to cut ties with Anakin. This time, however, Obi-Wan wouldn't do that; he would let Anakin and Padmé fall in love and get married. Hopefully, he will also gain Anakin's trust and Anakin will confide in him about his marriage to Padmé.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan turned to find Siri jogging over to join him with her apprentice just behind her. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulder and her blue eyes examined Obi-Wan as the Jedi Knight came to a stop to examine his friend, and the only person he has ever loved. It was a relief to see Siri alive and Obi-Wan found himself hoping he could keep Siri from getting killed by Magus this time around.

"Yes Siri?" he asked.

"The council gave me and my apprentice a mission to Tatooine to check on your apprentice's mother," Siri replied. Everyone within the Jedi Temple knew about Anakin's mother even if they didn't know anything about her.

Obi-Wan knew little about Anakin's mother, only what he learned from Qui-Gon and Anakin himself. He knew Anakin's mother was called Shmi and that she was a slave who worked for a Toydarian named Watto in Mos Espa. As it was, he couldn't seem to remember where he learned that information.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about his mother that could help me find her when we reach Tatooine," Siri said.

"I don't know much. His mother's a painful subject for him and he hardly talks about her," Obi-Wan admitted honestly. "I do know her name is Shmi and that she is a slave who works for a Toydarian. I believe the Toydarian's name is Watto and they work in the settlement known as Mos Espa."

Siri's brow furrowed. "Anakin told you that much?" she asked.

"Well, he did tell me that his owner was a Toydarian named Watto so I assume his mother has the same owner. As for them being in Mos Espa, that is where Qui-Gon first met Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a shrug. Most of what he said was true from a certain point of view; the truth was, he knew all this because of what his apprentice told him in the later years of the Clone War.

"All right, thank you Obi-Wan," Siri said with a faint smile. While they had agreed to never pursue the love they felt for each other, Obi-Wan and Siri had decided to stay close friends.

"You're welcome," replied Obi-Wan before he inclined his head, turned around and continued on his journey to the cyber lab's analysis cubicles. When he reached the cubicles, he noticed they were as busy as usual with Padawans, younglings and masters alike hard at work with their studies. However, he was able to find an empty analysis cubicle and he sat down at it before examining the dart he held in his hand.

The SP-4 Analysis droid responded immediately and a tray slid open. "Place the subject for analysis on the sensor tray please," the droid's metallic voice said. Obi-Wan placed the dart on the tray and it slide back into its place.

"It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it," Obi-Wan said even though he already knew the answer. At the very least, he knew where it came from. Dexter had told him the first time around after all.

"One moment please." The dart was analyzed before the droid began speaking again while Obi-Wan was examining the screen. Like last time, nothing popped up.

"As you can see on your screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture," SP-4 explained as the tray slide out again. "Markings cannot be identified. Probably self-made by a warrior not associated with any known culture. Stand away from the senor tray, please."

Obi-Wan picked up the dart before nodding, getting to his feet and walking away. He had expected the droid wouldn't find anything; the only reason he did the same thing he did last time was because it would look suspicious if he didn't.

As it was, Obi-Wan knew exactly where to go; he remembered the exact coordinates and the exact location of Kamino from last time. However, if he simply headed straight to Kamino and confronted Jango right away then it would raise suspicion because Obi-Wan doubted anyone can find enough information on the dart to find out who manufactured it in only a day.

_Guess I'm off to visit Dexter again,_ Obi-Wan thought with a faint smile before he walked through the Jedi Temple toward the main doors of the temple.

It took him little to no time at all to reach Dex's Diner, located in the business section of Coco town. The small building with foggy windows and brightly painted metallic walls was his location; DEX'S DINER. Landing the speeder in front of the building, Obi-Wan climbed out of it before making his way through the doors.

The diner was like other establishments in the lower levels; booths lined the walls, small freestanding circular tables surrounded by tall stools lay scattered across the surface and a counter area partly lined with stools and partly open. A waitress droid rolled into view before coming to a stop in front of him after it finished wiping down a table.

"Can I help ya?" the droid asked.

"I'm looking for Dexter. He's not in any trouble. It's personal," Obi-Wan said calmly.

The waitress droid shook her head as she sized him up before she rolled away. "Someone here to see ya, honey," she said through the open serving hatch behind the counter. "A jedi, by the looks of him."

Dexter, a neckless mound of flesh with a great belly poking out beneath his grimy shirt and breeches, huge block teeth and a wide smile, gazed at the young Jedi. "Obi-Wan," he greeted him.

"Hey Dex," Obi-Wan greeted his old friend with a faint smile.

"Take a seat, old buddy! Be right with ya!"

Obi-Wan took a seat just to the side of the counter before accepting the waitress droid's offer for a cup of ardees and thanking her. The droid rolled away and it wasn't long before Dexter appeared from behind the counter and toward the booth.

"Hey ol' buddy," Dexter greeted him.

"Hey, Dex. Long time," Obi-Wan replied. _Longer than you will know, _he thought silently.

Dexter managed to squeeze himself into the set opposite Obi-Wan and the waitress droid was back before setting two steaming mugs of ardees in front of them.

"So, my friend, what can I do for ya?" Dexter asked.

"You can tell me what this is," Obi-Wan said holding out the dart even though he already knew.

Dexter picked up the dart before examining it as he placed his mug back on the table. "Well, waddya know," he said quietly. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim."

"Do you know where it came from?"

"This baby belongs to them cloners," Dexter said. "What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

Obi-Wan retook the dart from Dexter. "Kamino? I've never heard of that planet. Is it in the Republic?"

"No, no, it lies beyond the Outer Rim, twelve parsecs beyond the Rishi Maze," said Dexter.

"Are the cloners friendly?"

Dexter laughed. "Depends."

Obi-wan smiled faintly knowing what his friend was about to say. "On what?"

"On how good your manners are and how big your pocket book is," replied Dexter.

Obi-Wan chuckled in response.

* * *

Siri guided the starship out of hyperspace a couple of days later before examining the orange planet of Tatooine that rose up in front of her. She guided the starship into the atmosphere of the planet before glancing at the navicomputer to determine the location of Mos Espa. Once she got the location and the coordinates, she angled the ship toward the settlement.

"So, we're just going to find Skywalker's mother, make sure she's all right and leave right?" Ferus asked.

"Yes," Siri replied.

"Skywalker's so-called 'vision' was probably wrong, Master. We could be wasting our time," Ferus said.

"If Obi-Wan believes it's a real vision then so do I. I trust his judgment."

Ferus grimaced but nodded. "Yes master," he said.

Siri turned her gaze back to the spaceport before gently landing the starship in it and shutting the main engines down. "All right," she said standing up, turning around and walking out of the cockpit of the ship. "Let's see if we can find Skywalker's mother."

Ferus nodded before following his master as Siri led the way out of the ship. The two of them made their way into the settlement and Siri gazed around eyes examining the area. "Mostly moisture farms," she commented. "Someone must know where Watto is."

Ferus grimaced as he examined the area. "What do we do, master? Just walk up to a random person and ask them where Watto is?" he asked.

Siri shrugged. "Might be the best way," she replied.

Ferus sighed.

Siri walked over to a human standing nearby talking with his friend. "Excuse me?" she said politely.

"What do you want?" the human asked rudely examining Siri's figure.

Siri twisted slightly to show the lightsaber that hung at her belt and the human paled. "I'm looking for a slaver known as Watto," she said.

The human swallowed. "Yeah, I know him," he said before he pointed down the road. "Owns a junk dealership down the road." He then gave Siri directions to reach the shop.

"Thank you," Siri replied before she turned around and walked away.

Ferus walked to his master's side. "Those guys are eying you, master," he asked.

"I know. Just ignore them," said Siri.

She led the way to the dealership before approaching the Toydarian that was floating above the ground. "Excuse me? Are you Watto?" Siri asked.

The Toydarian glanced up. "Who's asking?" he asked in an accented Basic.

"I am Jedi Knight Siri Tachi and this is my apprentice Ferus Olin. We have come to speak with Shmi Skywalker."

Watto's wings fluttered. "Oh, uh, I see. I can't help ya there though," he said.

"And why not?"

"I, uh, sold her."

"Sold her?"

"Years ago to someone called Lars. Least I think his name was Lars. I heard he freed her and married her," said Watto.

_So she's freed but that doesn't explain why Skywalker was having nightmares about his mother, _Siri thought. She decided that she would still go check on Shmi Skywalker because she trusted Obi-Wan and if Obi-Wan thought Skywalker's nightmare was a vision then she believed him.

"Where are they now?" Siri asked.

"Oh, long ways away from here. Somewhere on the other side of Mos Esiley."

"Do you know their exact location? I would like to know," Siri said.

Watto was silent for a long moment. "Ah sure, let me go get my books," he said before he turned around and flew into the store.

"Master, what are you doing?" Ferus asked confused. "We know she is no longer a slave so she's all right. Can't we leave?"

"Just because Shmi is no longer a slave does not mean she is all right, Padawan," Siri replied as Watto flew back before giving them the address to the Lars homestead.

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 4. The next chapter will cover Shmi's kidnapping and, perhaps, rescue, Obi-Wan's arrival on Kamino and, perhaps, a look at Padmé and Anakin on Naboo**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Severus: I suppose**

**Anakin: yay! I'm making an appearance**

**Vader: (snorts)**

**Obi-Wan: (shakes head and sighs)**

**Vader: OBI-WAN! (Pulls out stick and stares at it before glaring at Anakin) What did you do with my lightsaber?**

**Anakin: (drops it into a volcano)**

**Vader: you idiot!**

**Obi-Wan: good job, Anakin**

**Anakin: why thank you master**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and thank you to everyone who helped me get over 30 reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I would like to personally thank the thirteen people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**littleweb: **here's the update you wanted. Hope you like it.

**Jocasta Silver: **So glad you liked the update and there will be more moments between Obi and Siri in later chapters.

**MacArthur: **Thank you. Here's the update.

**Colio:** Yes, there is going to be more Siriwan but in later chapters and probably not much romance but that's 'cause I really can't write romance.

**Phoenix1592: **You'll find out in this chapter. As for Ferus not liking Anakin, that's just based on what little I know about him but, hey, that's why it's AU.

**Mireilles3: **Yeah, I was planning on making it a bit more original but…eh, it just didn't come out that way.  
**ILDV:** Thank you

**Jedi Kay-Kenobi: **I've never read the Jedi Quest books before so I never knew that. Thanks for the review.

**tayler: **Thank you

**KnightOfHolyLight: **Well, I don't want to give away future chapters. Thanks for the review.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **I don't really like Ferus either. Thanks for the review.

**Yuna's Reincarnation-1: **You're welcome. Here's another new chapter.

**Saphy18: **You're welcome and here's the update you wanted. Anakin's my all time favorite character and Padmé, well, she's just a favorite character but not in my top five really. Thanks for the review.

**And now that that's done and taken care of, here is the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Siri guided the landspeeder toward the location of the Lars homestead before glancing at her apprentice as Ferus examined the sandy landscape with narrowed eyes. "Who would want to live here?" he asked glancing at Siri.

Siri shrugged. "I don't know," she replied before she returned her gaze to the land in front of her. "From what Obi-Wan told me, Anakin didn't have a choice. He was forced to live here because he was a slave."

Ferus grimaced; Siri knew that her apprentice didn't like Anakin but it was obvious by the look in his eyes that he pitied the fact that Anakin had to live the life of a slave. "That explains some things," he murmured. "I never knew he was a slave before Master Qui-Gon brought him to the temple."

"Few did," Siri said. "I didn't even know until Obi-Wan told me when he told me about Shmi." She angled the landspeeder off the road and toward the homestead when a sense of danger flashed through her causing her to pull the speeder to a sudden halt.

"Did you…?" she began.

"I felt it. Someone's in danger," Ferus said.

"Where, Padawan?"

Ferus's eyes immediately scanned the land as he reached out with the Force to find the source of the danger. "That way," he said. "There are a lot of life forms there. Master, isn't that the direction of the Lars homestead?"

"If Watto's coordinates and directions were correct, yes," Siri replied before she began flying again. This time, she put as much juice into the main engine as she possibly could in the hope she will reach the source of the danger sense in time.

"Have they moved at all, Padawan?" she asked turning blue eyes to Ferus.

"No. I can sense great pain though. Someone's injured. Wait, they're starting to move. We're real close now."

Siri's lips thinned because she knew her apprentice was right; she could see the outlines of people in the distance with the animals she knew were known as banthas standing a few meters from the group. She brought the landspeeder to a halt less than three meters from the gathered group before she leapt out of the speeder, her lightsaber in her hand, and hit the ground running. Ferus was only a few meters behind her.

The people, she now recognized them as Tusken Raiders who were native to Tatooine as she had read about when she looked up information on the planet, whirled around. Guttural yells sounded from the raiders before they tossed a bleeding dark haired woman to the ground and ran at the two Jedi.

"Ferus, go check on her," Siri ordered slicing through one of the raider's weapons before Force pushing another away.

"What about you, master?"

"Just go, Ferus. I'll be fine."

Ferus hesitated before nodding and, taking a flying leap that brought him over the group of raiders, landed on the ground next to the woman. However, a few Tusken Raiders obviously did not want to lose their prize and attacked Ferus. That was the last thing Siri could see before she had to focus on the raiders that were attacking her.

"Master, there are too many of them," Ferus called attempting to fend off the blows from the raiders and Force pushing as many of them as he possibly could away.

"I know, Ferus, but we won't be able to get the woman to safety if we can't get away from them," Siri called back slicing through another weapon before pivoting in a roundhouse kick that knocked another raider down.

Ferus swung his blade before lashing out with the Force and the Tusken Raider, who had leapt back to avoid the blade, was sent head over heels into the raiders behind him knocking them down.

"Try not to kill them, Ferus," Siri added for good measure even though she knew her Padawan, who seemed to work too hard sometimes to become the perfect Padawan, knew that already.

"Yes master," Ferus replied.

However, the Tusken Raiders seemed to have had enough of the two Jedi. With guttural yowls of fury, they turned around and ran. Ferus deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and kneeling down beside the unconscious woman. Siri joined her Padawan, her lightsaber also clipped to her belt, before stretching out a hand and gently touching the woman's shoulder.

The woman stirred before blinking open brown eyes. "Wh…What happened. Where am I?" she asked.

"You're all right. We're in the desert. You were just attacked by Tusken Raiders," Siri said. "Can you sit up?"

"I…I think so," replied the woman and, with Siri's help, slowly sat up before gazing around. Blood welled up on the long gash on her arm but she otherwise looked unharmed.

The woman glanced at Siri and Ferus or, more importantly, at the lightsabers that hung on their belt. "You're Jedi," she said.

Siri nodded before her brow furrowed. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"Your lightsaber," the woman said nodding at the weapon. "I saw it once before, ten years ago. My son joined the Jedi you know."

In an instant, Siri knew who she had before her. "Shmi?" she asked.

Ferus's eyes were wide. _Skywalker's vision was correct, master,_ he sent through their master/apprentice bond.

_It would appear so,_ Siri sent back.

"Yes," the woman said softly.

Siri stood up before helping Shmi to her feet. "I believe introductions should be saved until we're in a relatively safe place. Those Tuskens might attack again," she said.

"I think that might be best," Shmi said. "I…We're not far from my home."

Siri guided Shmi toward their landspeeder and, with Ferus's help, got her into the backseat. Ferus climbed into the driver's seat before starting the engines up and guiding the landspeeder across the sand.

It took them only about ten minutes to reach the homestead; during that time, Siri had wrapped Shmi's wound with a clean bandage she found in the landspeeder. When they reached the homestead, Ferus cut power to the engine and the landspeeder coasted to a stop just in front of it. He leapt out of the speeder while Siri turned around and helped Shmi out.

"Shmi!"

Siri glanced over her shoulder as an older man with graying brown hair and beard hurry out of the homestead. It looked as though he had been standing in the doorway. There were a couple of other people just behind them. Among those people was a brown haired young man and a blonde young woman.

"What happened?" the man asked.

"Tusken Raiders attacked when I was on my way back after picking some mushrooms. They knocked me out. I don't remember much of what happened next but these two Jedi saved me," Shmi said nodding at Siri and Ferus.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Shmi," the man said drawing Shmi into his arms before gently kissing her on the cheek.

Shmi leaned into the man's embrace before stepping back and glancing at the Jedi. "We should be safe now," she said.

"I believe that's time for introductions then," Siri said. "I am Jedi Knight Siri Tachi and this is my apprentice Ferus Olin."

"I'm Shmi Skywalker Lars, this is my husband Cliegg Lars," Shmi said gesturing to the man who would not remove his arm from around her waist. The brown haired young man and the blonde young woman joined them and Shmi gestured to them before adding, "That's Owen, my stepson, and his girlfriend Beru."

"It is very nice to meet all of you," Siri said.

"If I may be so bold as to ask," Cliegg said, "but what are Jedi doing all the way out here?"

Siri sighed; how did she know he was going to ask that? "Your son began having nightmares about you, Shmi," she replied. "They began to reoccur so often that my friend, his master, Obi-Wan, asked the Jedi Council to send someone to check up on you to make sure you were all right and see if the nightmare was a vision of the future. Turns out it was."

Shmi's brow furrowed. "Ani saw me in danger?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, I thought his master was Qui-Gon."

Siri sighed. "Qui-Gon died ten years ago, Shmi," she said. "Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's apprentice, took Anakin as his apprentice soon afterwards."

Shmi swallowed. "I'm sorry to hear that. Qui-Gon was so nice and he was the one who freed my son from slavery," she said. "Will you please tell me? How is Anakin?"

"He was fine when I last saw him, Shmi," Siri replied, "and on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight."

Shmi smiled. "That's good. I always knew his destiny was not to remain a slave on Tatooine," she said.

"We have to get going now, Shmi," Siri said.

"Can you…can you give my son a message for me please?" Shmi asked.

Siri hesitated but decided that it wouldn't hurt if she gave Anakin a message from his mother. "All right," she said.

_Master…_ Ferus began through the Force.

_It won't hurt, Ferus,_ Siri sent back.

"Tell Ani that I love him, I wish him the best and I hope he becomes the greatest Jedi Knight he can possibly be," Shmi said.

"I will give him the message, Shmi," Siri replied inclining her head before she looked at Ferus. "Let's go Ferus."

"Yes Master," Ferus said before he turned around and made his way back to the landspeeder. Siri said goodbye to the family before she followed her apprentice.

* * *

Obi-Wan mediated for the majority of the journey to Kamino. He wasn't looking forward to meeting Jango Fett again and he wondered if he could finally catch Jango unlike last time when Jango got the best of him. At least, this time Obi-Wan had the advantage of knowing what is going to happen. However, that did not mean he should go into it unprepared but then he was never unprepared.

His console beeped and Obi-Wan glanced at the display before instructing his R4 unit to guide them out of hyperspace as he brought himself out of his meditative trance. R4 beeped in response and the flashes of hyperspace faded into regular stars. The ocean world of Kamino appeared before them and Obi-Wan examined it.

"Hasn't changed much since I visited it last time," Obi-Wan mused.

Arfour beeped in confusion and Obi-Wan glanced at the translation.

"Nothing, Arfour. Let's go speak with the Kaminoens," Obi-Wan replied before he guided the Delta Seven starfighter through the atmosphere and toward the designated landing pad outside of Tipoca City. He landed the starfighter before climbing out of the starfighter after he shut down the main engines.

Like last time, Tipoca City was all gleaming domes and angled, gracefully curving walls, built on gigantic stilts rising out of the lashing sea. Obi-Wan examined it only briefly due to the brutal rain that was slamming into him. He, after pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, and Arfour immediately dashed across the permacrate toward the door.

The doors slide open spilling brilliant light out and Obi-Wan dashed into the building. The door slide closed and the tall, slender, pasty white-skinned form of the Kaminoen Taun We appeared at his side.

"Master Jedi, so good to see you," she said in a melodious voice.

"Hello," Obi-Wan greeted the Kaminoen calmly avoiding mentioning her name since she wasn't supposed to know it.

"The Prime Minister expects you."

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "Well, we mustn't keep the Prime Minister waiting," he said.

"Of course. We have been waiting for a long time. We were beginning to think you weren't coming. This way."

Obi-Wan followed Taun We down the brightly lit corridor toward another door that Taun We opened with a wave of her hand. She motioned for Obi-Wan to enter first and he stepped into the brightly lit room. In it was Prime Minister Lama Su who stood up and greeted Taun We before smiling warmly at Obi-Wan. With a wave of his hand, an egg-shaped chair gracefully spiraled down from the ceiling.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino," Taun We said before adding, to Lama Su, "This is Master Jedi…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay," the Prime Minister said. "We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season."

Like last time, Obi-Wan decided that he would hate to see the worst part of the season.

"Please…" Lama Su gestured to the egg-shaped chair and Obi-Wan sat down. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

"That is good news," Obi-Wan said. _Considering the Battle of Geonosis is likely going to happen no matter what I try to do to stop it, it really is good news. I can only hope we don't lose as many Jedi as we did last time, _he thought.

"We thought you would be pleased," said Lama Su.

Obi-Wan inclined his head once in reply.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met, on time and in full. He is well, I hope."

"I am terribly sorry, Prime Minister," Obi-Wan said politely, "but Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago."

Lama Su blinked his huge almond shaped eyes; it was obvious Obi-Wan's words took him by surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

_The army of clones,_ Obi-Wan thought. "Perhaps," he said. "And the army is for the Republic, yes?"

"Why yes it is," Lama Su replied calmly.

_At least that didn't change._ Obi-Wan really didn't think it would but one could never be too certain. He quickly thought about how to proceed and decided to say what he had said the last time; this time without the confusion in his voice. "You understand the responsibility you incur in creating such an army for the Republic?" he asked. "We expect, and must have, the very best."

"Of course, Master Kenobi," Lama Su said confidently. "You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

"That's why I'm here." Technically, Obi-Wan was there to find Jango Fett but he may as well inspect the units and see if everything was the same as it was last time. He doubted anything had changed but one can't be too careful, especially with the fact that never in the history of the Jedi has a Jedi actually been sent back to the past. That, in itself, could have repercussion in the very timeline Obi-Wan was sent to.

He stood up before following Lama Su and Taun We as the two of them led the way out of the room his thoughts drifting to the army he was going to inspect.

* * *

Anakin slept peacefully for the first time since he left Ansion. No nightmares intruded upon his mind and he woke up feeling more refreshed than ever before. Sighing, he rolled onto his side before closing his eyes but he couldn't get back to sleep. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Anakin couldn't help but wonder why it was that his nightmares, which have been reoccurring since he and Obi-Wan left Ansion, would suddenly stop.

Briefly, he recalled Obi-Wan's request of the Jedi Council as well as their decision to send someone to Tatooine to check on his mother. _Could that be why my nightmares stopped? It seems likely,_ Anakin thought. He really wished he could contact the Jedi Council and see if they really sent someone to Tatooine as they said they were going to but he couldn't risk anyone discovering that he and Padmé were on Naboo.

Getting to his feet, showering and changing, Anakin walked out of his room before gazing around. He looked around for Padmé, knowing the Senator was likely already awake, but he couldn't see her. He figured she was either getting dressed or already getting something to eat so he decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat.

Sure enough, Padmé was in the kitchen sipping at a cup of tea. "Good morning, Ani," she said.

Anakin sighed but decided to let it pass. "Good morning," he replied getting something to drink before sitting at the table.

"You look more rested than when we left Coruscant, Ani," Padmé said examining him.

Anakin sighed placing the cup on the table. "My nightmares are gone," he replied.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes. I've been having nightmares about my mother; well, it was more the same nightmare but it kept occurring every single night. But, last night it was gone," Anakin said.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I think so. It means that it's likely the Jedi Council actually granted Master Obi-Wan's request."

That piqued Padmé's curiosity. "Request?" she asked.

Anakin hesitated unsure of how much he wanted to tell the beautiful senator who sat across from him. "Yes," he said finally deciding to give her part of the story since he already told her about the nightmares. "Master Obi-Wan asked the Jedi Council to send someone to Tatooine to check on my mother just in case my nightmare was a vision of the future."

"And you think they did send someone?"

"That's the only thing I can think of to explain why my reoccurring nightmares are suddenly gone," said Anakin.

Padmé nodded. "You could be right," she said before she finished her tea. "I think I'd like to have a picnic outside for lunch today."

"All right, milady," Anakin replied.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 5**

**Darth: I rather liked it, especially Shmi getting rescued**

**Blaze: yup**

**Anakin: so what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: inspecting the clones, meeting Jango Fett, Siri returns to the Jedi Temple and a little more Ani/Padmé**

**Darth: that's cool so there is going to be Siriwan in this story?**

**Blaze: yup.**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: a huge thank you to the thirteen people who reviewed the last chapter and please review. I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed the last chapter. Here is chapter 6 and parts were taken directly from the novelization of **_**Attack of the Clones**_**. I also would like to thank Leyte and moonstone glows for their ideas for what I decided to do with this chapter. And yes, it may not sound realistic but my story is AU after all.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Anakin watched as Padmé absently picked up the flowers around them before bringing them to her nose and inhaling their scent. Occasionally she would flick a glance toward him but it was so swift that Anakin barely noticed them. He waited as patiently as he could for Padmé to think about the answer to the question he had asked her earlier but, unfortunately, he wasn't a patient person.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I don't know," she replied dismissively but Anakin could hear frustration in her voice.

"Sure you do. You just don't want to tell me," Anakin replied sensing that Padmé was lying to him.

Padmé laughed helplessly. "Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" she asked.

Anakin smirked. "That only works on the weak-minded," he replied. "You are anything but weak-minded." He adopted an innocent, wide-eyed look and Padmé, laughing, surrendered.

"All right," she said. "I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I." She fell silent for a long moment as if thinking about what to say. "Very cute. Dark curly hair…dreamy eyes…"

"All right, I get the picture," Anakin said quickly and a tad exasperatedly. "Whatever happened to him?"

"I went into public service. He went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one." Anakin only said that because he really disliked most politicians. That in his mind, Anakin's thoughts drifted to Obi-Wan's words. He had told him that most politicians couldn't be trusted and, almost as if he knew what Anakin was about to say, pointed out that he hadn't meant Padmé. In truth, there were some things about his Master that seemed odd since they left Ansion. He's been different but Anakin couldn't pinpoint why he felt that way. It was just a sensation in the Force and yet he had nothing to confirm it. He only had the fact that Obi-Wan seemed more distracted than usual and that was very unusual for his master and it concerned Anakin greatly.

"Anakin?"

Anakin quickly shook himself from his thoughts before glancing at Padmé whose words had brought him out of his thoughts. Padmé continued to examine him with concern in her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Anakin replied.

Padmé didn't look convinced but she said nothing in response. "So you really don't like politicians?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "I like two or three. But I'm not really sure about one of them."

Padmé smiled faintly although there was a faint frown on his face.

Anakin sighed before turning his attention to the grass beneath his feet as he trailed his fingers through the grass. "I don't think the system works," he said finally matter-of-factly.

"Really? Well, how would you have it work?" Padmé asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of the people and then do it," he replied.

"Which is exactly what we do."

Anakin's brow furrowed doubtfully.

Padmé sighed. "The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do."

"Then they should be made to."

Anakin could tell his words caught Padmé off guard for she was silent for a long moment. "By whom?" She asked. "Who is going to make them?"

"I don't know," Anakin said with a bit of frustration in his voice although he was really only teasing the senator. "Someone."

"You?"

Anakin snorted. "Of course not me," he said. _I really don't like politics anyway,_ he added silently.

"But someone."

"Someone wise."

"Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship," Padmé admitted.

Anakin shrugged letting a mischievous smile cross his face. "Well, if it works…" he trailed off hoping Padmé had gotten that he was joking by now.

As it turned out, she did for she scowled. "You're making fun of me," she protested.

"Oh no. I would be much too afraid to make fun of a senator," Anakin replied before ducking to avoid the piece of fruit she tossed at him and then caught the other pieces as she tossed them at him.

"Besides, you're always so serious," he added juggling the fruit.

"I'm so serious?" Padmé echoed before tossing more fruit at Anakin who laughed and caught it. Unfortunately, he lost control while he was laughing and had to duck away to avoid the falling fruit.

Padmé started laughing like crazy and Anakin couldn't help but join in even as he spotted a shaak nearby. A grin crossed his facial features and he briefly glanced at the laughing senator before he got to his feet and jogged over to the shaak. Leaping onto it, he grabbed hold of it and had to fight to hold on as the shaak, startled by the Jedi leaping on its back, immediately began running to attempt to get him off it.

The shaak ran past Padmé who was still laughing as she got to her feet and chased after the shaak Anakin was riding. Anakin had to use the Force to keep himself on the shaak as it attempted to buck him off. He was already starting to lose his grip on the shaak but he had to admit, it was fun even when the shaak was doing everything he could do to get him off its back.

Finally, the shaak managed to buck Anakin off and he went sailing to the ground. Feigning unconsciousness, Anakin waited. Padmé ran over to his side before kneeling down beside him. "Ani! Ani! Are you all right?" she asked rolling him over.

Anakin couldn't fake his unconsciousness for long and he burst out laughing causing Padmé to hit him. "Don't do that," she exclaimed punching him. He caught her hand and pulled her close and she immediately began wrestling with fury. Anakin, chuckling, rolled over and pinned her down. She stopped struggling and Anakin, blushing, immediately let go before rolling away. He stood up and stretched out a hand to her feeling very self-conscious.

_Why the heck did I do that?_ He wondered silently as he helped Padmé to her feet. He already knew the answer; he really did care about Padmé.

Padmé stood up and the two of them made their way over to the nearest shaak grazing. Anakin climbed onto its back before helping Padmé up and the two of them rode across the meadow.

* * *

Obi-Wan examined the great spheres that carried the clones and he could feel their life energy in the Force. He continued to examine them as Lama Su went to his side to examine the spheres as well. "This is the first phase," Lama Su said.

Obi-Wan nodded; even though he's seen everything Lama Su was showing him before, he couldn't help but be impressed. "Impressive," he said.

"I hoped you would be pleased, Master Jedi," The Prime Minister said before he went on to explain how the clones were different from and superior to droids. He only half-listened to the Prime Minister as he continued to examine the clones all the while trying not to think about when they turned on the Jedi in the future. If he could figure out a way to stop that then he could save a lot of Jedi's lives especially if he manages to save Anakin from the dark side but does not stop Palpatine…

_No, do not think about that right now,_ Obi-Wan told himself firmly as he asked the Prime Minister how many clones were currently in the first phase. He had to make sure the Kaminoens thought they had his rapt attention even though he already knew everything they were telling him.

The Prime Minister told him about the many hatcheries throughout the city and how the first phase was the most crucial phase. Obi-Wan nodded when appropriate as he examined the clones; the clones would fight to the death and Obi-Wan knew that many of them lost their lives during the war. It hurt his heart to think that that was very likely going to occur again.

"Come," said Lama Su before leading him into the classroom. Obi-Wan examined the students. _Just as disciplined as last time,_ he thought with a slight nod that he was sure the Kaminoens didn't notice. He remembered what the Kaminoens said about growth acceleration last time and he briefly mentioned that this time, more because he was sure they thought he would be curious about that.

Lama Su went on to explain why it was essential while Obi-Wan continued to examine the students. "Would you care to inspect the final product now?" the Prime Minister asked curiously and Obi-Wan, like last time, could hear the excitement in his voice. "I would like your approval before you take delivery."

Obi-Wan grimaced inwardly; like last time, he didn't care that the Kaminoens didn't refer to the clones as human beings. It was one of the reasons why he always treated the clones under his command as human beings even going as far as accepting the names they chose for each other.

Lama Su led him through the commissary next and Obi-Wan could see the clones eating like last time. "You'll find that they are totally obedient," he said.

A thought came to him and Obi-Wan briefly wondered if it would be suspicious if he voiced it. He decided he would risk it. "If I may ask," he said calmly, "are they designed to be loyal to any specific person?"

Lama Su inclined his head at the question. "Yes, they are designed to be loyal to the Chancellor of the Republic no matter who the Chancellor is," he said.

_That is how Palpatine was able to enact Order 66,_Obi-Wan thought. _Because they are obedient and loyal to the Chancellor, he could easily tell them to kill every Jedi they see and they would do it._

He had expected that to be the case after Order 66 was passed but he wanted to be sure and he figured, and was right, that the best chance he had for confirming his suspicions was to ask when he spoke to the Kaminoens again. He also wondered if there was any way to determine if Order 66 was preprogrammed into the clones and, perhaps, figure a way to stop it.

"Is it possible that they were designed to follow a specific order given by the Supreme Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

Lama Su looked faintly surprised. "Actually yes. Master Sifo-Dyas spoke to us and asked if we could make it to where the clones would follow a specific order if it was given and then gave us the order. We were ordered to speak of it to no one unless they were authorized to know."

"Would this order be known as Order 66?" asked Obi-Wan casually.

Lama Su was silent for a long moment. "No one is supposed to know the number of that specific order," he admitted. "And, since you do, it is obvious you are authorized to know. We don't know what that order does as Master Sifo-Dyas never told us."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips together as he thought rapidly about what to do. "Is there any way to change that order?" he asked curiously.

"I am afraid not."

Obi-Wan was silent while he inwardly scowled. _There has to be a way to prevent Order 66 from ever being issued should I fail in preventing Anakin's fall to the dark side or Palpatine's takeover, _he thought. An idea came to his mind.

"Is it possible to change the number of the order and not alert anyone to the number's change?" he asked.

Lama Su hesitated. "Since you are authorized to know about the order, you are likely also authorized to change the number. However, we would have to inform the chancellor."

"I can inform the Chancellor of the change," Obi-Wan said casually. _Of course, not right away, _he added silently. "I mean, I would not know about this order if Master Sifo-Dyas never told me about it. Yes?"

"Yes, you do have a point. Very well. However, it cannot be changed for the clones that are currently ready for delivery. I will, however, change the number's order for the rest of the clones that are still in development. You will inform the Chancellor of the change yes?"

"Of course." _Not._

"Very well."

Obi-Wan could only hope that changing the number would prevent the Great Jedi Purge from happening. He couldn't prevent the thousands of clones that already had Order 66 programmed into them but, at the very least, that would mean there would be less clones to enact the order should Obi-Wan fail in his quest.

"They are obedient," Lama Su said getting back to the original topic they were on, "and that is because we modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original."

"Who was the original?" Obi-Wan asked even though he already knew.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Lama Su said without hesitation. "We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice but Sifo-Dyas handpicked Jango himself."

Obi-Wan was still surprised by that; he wasn't even sure a Jedi _could_ be cloned and be allowed to keep their ability to touch the Force. And an army of clones who could touch the Force? It was still an amazing but unbelievable notion.

Lama Su led him down a long corridor filled with narrow transparent tubes and Obi-Wan decided to ask about Jango. "Where is Jango Fett now?" he asked.

"Oh he is still here," said Lama Su. "He is free to go as he chooses."

Obi-Wan nodded. "So he willingly stays on Kamino?" he asked calmly even though he already knew the answer.

"The choice is his alone. Apart from his pay, which is considerable, I assure you, Fett demanded only one thing—an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

_Boba Fett, the clone that tried to kill Mace Windu during the war,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"May I speak with him?" he asked. "I would like to meet him."

"I would be happy to arrange it for you," replied Taun We who was following them.

She left them as Lama Su continued with the tour; Obi-Wan, once again, watched the clones at each stage of their development. They walked to the culmination where Taun We rejoined them as they epped onto a balcony sheltered from the brutal wind and rain and overlooking a huge parade ground. Thousands and thousands of clone troopers, dressed in white armor and wearing full face helmets, marched and drilled with all the precision of programmed droids. Entire formations, each made up of hundreds of soldiers, moved as one.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said.

Obi-Wan merely nodded even as he thought of the war that was to come and the fact that he, a lone Jedi, could not prevent it even with the knowledge of what shall occur during the course of the war.

Later, after he witnessed the changing of the order number for the clones that were still in development, Obi-Wan and Taun We approached the door leading into Jango Fett's apartment. Last time, Obi-Wan had been examining the locking mechanism wondering if it was used to keep people out or keep Fett in. This time, he was merely going through everything he had learned that day and trying to figure out what he was going to say to Jango Fett. Should he stick with what he said last time? Or should he say something else? Obi-Wan didn't know.

"Boba," Taun we said as the ten-year-old Boba Fett appeared in the doorway to the apartment, "is your father home?"

"Yep," Boba said examining Obi-Wan for a long moment.

"May we see him?"

"Sure," Boba answered before he stepped back although his eyes never left Obi-Wan as he stepped across the threshold behind Taun We.

"Dad!" Boba called.

Obi-Wan had been surprised the last time Boba had called Jango that but, this time, he wasn't all that surprised.

"Dad! Taun We's here," the boy shouted again.

Jango Fett walked in dressed exactly as he was when Obi-Wan first saw him. The only thing that Obi-Wan really noticed about Jango, unlike last time, were the tattoos that crossed his forearms. Even now, Obi-Wan still didn't know what the strange design was. Like last time, Jango was on edge and eyeing him with clear suspicion in his eyes and posture.

"Welcome back, Jango," Taun We remarked. "Was your trip productive?"

"Fairly," the man said casually continuing to size Obi-Wan up his eyes narrowing in an almost open threat.

Obi-Wan merely gazed back calmly and impassively until Jango looked away.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Taun we said. "He's come to check on our progress."

It was doubtful that Jango really cared when he said, "That right?"

"Your clones are very impressive," Obi-Wan said casually deciding to stick with what he said last time for the time being. "You must be very proud."

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi."

"Aren't we all?" Obi-Wan fell silent continuing to examine Jango. "Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" He asked half-bluntly half casually.

"Once or twice."

"Recently?"

"Possibly…" Jango's eyes became suspicious.

Obi-Wan thought about how to proceed. Should he mention Sifo-Dyas or go straight into asking who hired him? Obi-Wan didn't know. He decided to play it safe and go with the first option. "Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas," he said casually.

"Master who?" asked Jango after giving Boba a coded message although Obi-Wan did catch a brief, very brief, glimpse of the Mandalorian armor before Boba closed the door. He didn't let on that he saw it though even though Jango was now at his side. If he had been there a few seconds earlier than Obi-Wan doubted he would have seen the armor at all.

"I thought he was the one that hired you?" Obi-Wan said pushing confusion in his voice.

"Never heard of him," replied Jango. Like last time, Obi-Wan detected no lie.

"Really? Then do you know who hired you?" Obi-Wan asked casually and a tad bluntly.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden," replied Jango.

_Dooku._ Obi-Wan thought.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked.

"I look forward to seeing them in action," Obi-Wan replied. _Although I already have,_ he thought but didn't repeat his thought out loud.

"They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that," Jango said giving him a toothy smile even though he had been trying to see the intent behind Obi-Wan's words.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "Thank you for your time, Jango," he said and then he turned toward Taun We and started for the door.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango replied; like last time, his words were heavy with double meaning like a veiled threat.

Obi-Wan said nothing as he walked out of the door and it locked securely behind him.

* * *

Siri guided the starship to the landing pad that lay outside the Jedi Temple. Activating the landing gear and landing smoothly on the pad, she cut power to the main engines before getting to her feet. Ferus, who had been in deep thought throughout the entire journey, got to his feet before following Siri out of the ship.

"Master?" he said almost hesitantly.

"Yes Ferus?"

"Are you going to give Skywalker his mother's message?"

"Yes I am," replied Siri. "Probably not now since he's not on Coruscant but I will still tell him. I gave his mother my word."

Ferus nodded before he went back into thought.

Siri led the way into the Jedi Temple knowing her apprentice would follow her. The two of them walked down the meditative walkways toward the Jedi Council chamber occasionally stopping to greet any Jedi they came across. When they reached the Jedi Council chamber, Siri waited patiently for them to ask for her and her Padawan to enter.

When the permission came, she walked into the chamber before coming to a stop in front of the circle of chairs. Yoda was the only one not in his seat; he was standing in front of his seat with his fingers laced over the top of his gimer stick.

"Returned you have, Siri," he said. "News you have, hmm?"

"Yes Master Yoda," Siri replied. "It would appear Anakin's vision was right. When we neared the Lars homestead, which is where Shmi Skywalker was staying with her new husband, we found her in the clutches of Tusken Raiders. They had attacked and injured her so badly that she was unconscious. However, my Padawan and I managed to chase the Tusken Raiders away, tend to Shmi's wound and return her to her family. She is all right now."

Yoda sighed before closing his eyes and Siri felt him reaching out with the Force. "Good that is to hear," he said opening his eyes.

"This vision of Skywalker's came true, Master Yoda," Mace said, "so do you think it is possible that he will have more of these visions in the future?"

"Likely it is," Yoda said. "Warn him of _possible_ futures they will. However, proven Siri and Ferus have that stop or alter a possible future from occurring possible it is."

"I think," Plo Koon said quietly, "that we should keep in mind any reoccurring nightmares Skywalker may have."

"Agree I do," Yoda said. "What say the rest of you, hmmm?'

There was a long moment of silence while Siri and Ferus stood waiting to be dismissed while thinking about Yoda's words. Since Anakin's vision came true, at least Siri thought it did since she didn't know all the contents of Anakin's nightmare, Siri had to agree with Master Yoda. It was possible that Anakin would have more of these visions and they may come true.

"Like Obi-Wan said," Adi Gallia said, "while it isn't very common, it is possible that some Jedi can see a future."

"Appears it would that have this ability Skywalker does," Yoda said.

Mace's dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "And it's also possible that Skywalker doesn't realize it," he said. "He could believe that the vision he had of his mother will be the only one he is going to have."

"Possible it is," Yoda said. "Believe this do you, hmmm?"

"I am not sure," Mace admitted before he glanced at the other masters who looked deep in thought.

Siri also thought about Mace's words. "May I speak, Masters?" she asked.

Mace nodded.

Siri was silent for a long moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Obi-Wan was the one that insisted Anakin's nightmare was a vision. Is it possible that Obi-Wan believes his apprentice has this ability and that this vision won't be the last one?" she asked.

"Know that we do not," Yoda said. "Possible it is. Answer that only Obi-Wan can."

Siri nodded.

"You two are dismissed. You two may go rest if you wish," Mace said.

"Yes masters." Siri and Ferus bowed before turning around and walking out of the Jedi Council chamber.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 6**

**Darth: I thought it was rather good**

**Blaze: so did I**

**Darth: although the part with the Jedi Council…**

**Blaze: what?**

**Darth: it never happened in the book or movie**

**Blaze: no duh. That's why this story is AU!**

**Darth: no need to yell**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) I do so love messing around with canon**

**Anakin: yes, yes you do**

**Obi-Wan: yes, yes she does**

**Palpypie: mwahahahaha!**

**Obi-Wan: (accidentally on purpose shoots Palpypie with Waxer's bazooka and hands bazooka back to Waxer)**

**Waxer: so that's what happened to it**

**Anakin: why'd you do that? He's my friend**

**Obi-Wan: (puts on innocent expression) it was an accident**

**Blaze: this wasn't though (chops Palpypie into tiny pieces with machete and blasts him into oblivion)**

**Oblivion: I DON'T WANT HIM!**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes and chuckles) In the next chapter will be Obi-Wan speaking with Mace and Yoda, his fight with Jango, a bit of Ani/Padmé including Ani receiving a message from Siri and Obi-Wan's journey to Geonosis**

**Darth: really? This early?**

**Blaze: (shrugs) this story is going to span AotC, CW and RotS so it's not like the story's gonna end anytime soon**

**Darth: how much of CW?**

**Blaze: I'm probably going to use events in the CW movie, episodes in the CW TV series and events in some of the books. Let's just say, I am including a lot of stuff but **_**Revenge of the Sith**_** is going to be so AU that I doubt I'm going to start it the way the actual movie's started**

**Darth: ah so it is going to be an alternate universe**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post chapter 7 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and I'm sorry for the long author's note.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to the 17 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Jedi Master Mace Windu checked the corridor both ways to make sure no one was approaching Master Yoda's apartment before slipping into the room and moving to the meditation dais next to Yoda's. The call had been beamed into the Jedi Temple using scramble code 5 and in care of "the old folks home", which told Mace and Yoda that it was very important.

The Korun Jedi Master watched as the hologram of Obi-Wan appeared before them. He was quite calm although he occasionally glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind him. "Masters," he began, "I've successfully made contact with Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino."

"Ah, good it is that your planet you have found," Yoda said. "Find it how did you?"

"I merely went to the spot Dexter told me about and there it was. I was really just following a hunch and it turned out I was right," Obi-Wan replied. "I've also discovered that these Kaminoens are cloners—best in the galaxy I've been told, and from what I've seen, I don't doubt the claims."

Both Jedi Masters frowned.

"They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army for the Republic," Obi-Wan said.

Mace and Yoda exchanged surprised glances.

"What's more, I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is behind the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan added.

"Do you think these cloners are involved in that, as well?"

"No, Master."

Yoda's lips pressed into a thin line. "So sure are you?" he asked.

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said calmly. "The real villain behind this plot hasn't been revealed yet."

"Assume you should not."

"I know, Master Yoda, but the Force is telling me that I have not yet discovered who is behind the plot."

Yoda's lips pressed together again. "More to tell us you do, yes?"

"Yes Master. Prime Minister Lama Su has informed me that the first battalion of clone troopers are ready for delivery. He also wanted me to remind you that if we required more—and they've another million well on the way to completion—it will take more time to grow them."

"A million clone warriors?" Mace echoed disbelief in his voice.

"Yes Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for the clone army ten years ago. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No," Mace said without hesitation and without looking at Yoda for confirmation. "Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council."

Obi-Wan nodded as if he had guessed as much. "This mystery is getting more mysterious with each passing thing I learn," he admitted.

"Indeed," Mace agreed. "And it is one that needs unraveling, for more reasons than the safety of Senator Amidala."

"I will admit though, Master, that the clones are rather impressive. They have been created and trained for one purpose alone."

Yoda was silent for a moment. "Into custody, take this Jango Fett. Bring him here. Question him, we will."

Obi-Wan nodded although Mace noticed a faint grimace on his face. "Yes Master. I will report back when I have him." He briefly glanced over his shoulder and instructed R4 to cut the transmission leaving Mace and Yoda alone with their thoughts.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't bother on heading toward Jango Fett's apartment. He already knew of where the bounty hunter was going and he was determined to get there before they left. He could only hope that he will be able to capture Fett now rather than chase him across the galaxy to Geonosis. He doubted he could stop the Battle of Geonosis but, at least, the Jedi Council may be able to get more answers out of Fett.

He hurried onto the landing pad just in time to see Jango and Boba standing on the boarding ramp. He had gotten there early so the ship wasn't even off the ground yet. Obi-Wan's lightsaber came into his hand and he ignited the brilliant blue blade as Jango, warned by Boba, whirled around and began firing at him.

Obi-Wan fell into Soresu almost instinctively and deflected the blaster bolts back at the bounty hunter forcing him to activate his jetpack and get out of the way. He ordered Boba into the ship before firing again at Obi-Wan who dodged instinctively as he remembered what happened last time. His memory of the actual battle was sketchy at best but he knew that if he didn't get caught in that thin wire Jango used then he might have a chance of catching him.

"You're coming with me, Jango," he called flipping backwards to avoid the blaster bolt and deflecting one of them aside. Jango was good though; he kept firing in rapid succession, alternating the pattern occasionally.

The last bolt, however, Obi-Wan was prepared for. When he sent the explosive pack flying at Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan lashed out with the Force and sent it flying back at Jango. Jango quickly flew out of the way and the explosive path exploded near the boarding ramp of the ship.

Obi-Wan continued to block the blaster bolts with ease but it wasn't long before Boba joined in the fight. Obi-Wan was expecting this and immediately dived into a roll to avoid the blaster fire before rolling to his feet and deflecting another bolt back at Jango.

"You've got a lot to answer," Obi-Wan called to Jango although he was unsure if Jango heard him through the thunderous downpour and lashing wind. "It'll go easier on you, and on your son, if—"

He did a double somersault to avoid the blaster fire from _Slave 1_ and, when the ship went quiet, immediately charged at Jango Fett. He flipped over the bounty hunter and spun around to snap-kick the weapon from Jango's hand. Jango continued to charge at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan knew what he was going to do and sidestepped it. He pivoted in a roundhouse kick that slammed into Jango's cheek and sent him flying to the ground.

Jango got to his feet quickly and swung a left hook at Obi-Wan that he easily dodged before snapping out a right one in response. Jango avoided the blow before activating his jetpack and spinning a circle kick out at Obi-wan who ducked to avoid it and leapt up to avoid the second kick before snapping off a kick of his own. When Jango attempted to drive a right cross into Obi-Wan's inner thigh, he leapt up to avoid it before scissor-kicking Jango's feet out from under him. He leapt back to his feet before whirling around as Jango scrambled to his feet.

Obi-Wan, knowing Jango would avoid the looping left hook after a right cross smashed the bounty hunter across the face, Force pushed Jango and sent him flying backwards. He activated his jetpack before flying rapidly at Obi-Wan who leapt up and over Jango before slamming a kick into the jetpack causing Jango to spiral out of control for a moment before he righted himself again and whirled around in midair as Obi-Wan landed in a crouch on the permacrate.

Unfortunately, Jango began firing at him again and Obi-Wan, who had lost his lightsaber sometime during the fight with Jango, rolled out of the way to avoid it. He spotted his lightsaber nearby but, instead of reaching toward it with the Force like last time, he dived toward it. However, Jango fired his blaster at that moment and nearly caught Obi-Wan had he not sensed it coming and dodged out of the way.

Jango went back to firing so rapidly at Obi-Wan, who was taking refuge behind one of the poles, that he knew he would have no choice but to reach out with the Force to get his lightsaber. He stretched out with the Force and his lightsaber shot across the sky toward him only to be sent flying to the ground again when Obi-Wan lost his focus on it as the thin wire shot across the sky before twining around Obi-Wan's wrists.

"Blast, not again," Obi-Wan muttered before Force fastening himself to the ground as Jango attempted to drag him across the permacrate. He held on with the Force as he waited for the wire to tighten and, when it did, he wasn't at all surprised when Jango plunged to the deck; his pack broke away and exploded in a burst of light and a tremendous concussion.

Jango leapt at Obi-Wan at that moment before slamming into him and starting to punch him. Obi-Wan rolled to the side to avoid it but Jango was pushing him dangerously close to the edge of the platform. And, before long, both of them skidded over it.

"Not good," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

He and Jango both fought for a foothold on the slick surface although the raging sea that was rising up to meet them seemed to be drawing closer rather rapidly. Jango, at that moment, activated something on his forearm before slamming it onto the platform skirt and he slowly skidded to a halt before he released the locking mechanism of the wire-launching bracelet and it slid free of his arm. He screeched to a halt and Obi-Wan slid past him.

"Catch a rollerfish for me," Jango shouted.

Obi-Wan, the instant he skidded over the lip, grabbed the trailing, loose end of the wire before throwing that end out, looping it over a crossbeam in the platform structure. His descent stopped with a sudden jerk.

"Well, that could have gone better," Obi-Wan muttered swinging to drop lightly onto a small service platform barely above the lashing waves. Breathless, he dashed forward and used the Force to open the door of the service turbolift. When he reached the landing pad, however, the engines of Jango's ship had already started up.

Calling his lightsaber to his hand, Obi-Wan activated the tracking device before tossing it using the Force to make sure it landed on the hull of the ship. Once the ship disappeared from view, Obi-Wan took several long moments to catch his breath. Like last time, when they fought, Obi-Wan couldn't help but respect Jango and his fighting style.

It certainly explains why Tyranus chose him.

Obi-Wan sighed as he gazed at the stormy sky above his head before he turned around and made his way back to his ship replaying the most recent events in his mind while, at the same time, wondering how his apprentice was doing and if Siri succeeded in preventing Anakin's vision from coming true.

* * *

Anakin sipped at his tea as he gazed through the window of the lake house; Padmé was sitting across from him looking deep in thought. Anakin continued to gaze out the window as he thought about the night before; once again, no nightmare intruded upon his sleep and he felt well rested. He wasn't entirely sure if the Jedi Council succeeded in preventing his nightmare from coming true but it seems obvious since he was no longer having his nightmares.

"Are you all right?" asked Padmé.

"I'm fine, Senator," replied Anakin.

Padmé didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "My nightmares are still gone," he said.

"So you think the Jedi Council really granted Master Kenobi's request?"

"It's starting to look more likely."

Padmé opened her mouth to respond but, before she could, Anakin's comlink beeped. He glanced at it in surprise before looking at Padmé who also looked surprised and faintly worried. "No one would contact you unless it was important," she said. "Not with the risk that the assassin could track it."

"I think it would be best if we find some other place to answer the call, a place that can't be easily tracked."

"Let's go outside to the Nubian the Queen gave me. That might be the best thing to do."

Anakin stretched out with the Force but the Force wasn't throbbing with warning and the incoming transmission didn't seem dangerous. He knew he should still be careful because he couldn't afford letting the assassin, or whoever hired the assassin, find out Padmé left the capital. It would not only pose danger for her but it would also pose danger for Dormé and Captain Typho on Coruscant.

The two of them walked out of the lake house before making their way to the sleek silver Nubian ship that was resting on a landing pad east of the lake house. With part of the bow overlooking the lake and the forests of Naboo making up the backdrop, it looked like a beautiful painting. Anakin marveled at it as he followed Padmé up the boarding ramp before his eyes immediately began examining the interior of the ship taking note of the consoles that showed him the status and type of the main engines, the stabilizers and the hyperdrive.

Quickly pulling himself from his thoughts of tinkering as he used to usually think about when he was younger, Anakin followed Padmé to the cockpit of the ship. Pulling out his still beeping comlink, he connected it to the ship's interface before answering the call. The holographic image of Jedi Knight Siri Tachi appeared before him with her apprentice, Anakin's biggest rival in the Jedi Temple, Ferus Olin standing just behind her.

"Anakin," Siri greeted him. "I know you're supposed to be guarding the Senator but I'm using a secure channel within the Jedi Temple that should prevent anyone from intercepting and tracking this call."

"Good to know," Anakin replied. "What can I do for you, Master Tachi? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine, Anakin. I just wanted to contact you because your mother gave me a message that she wanted me to give to you. Since I don't know how long it will be before you return to Coruscant, I decided to tell you know. Of course, my Padawan doesn't share my thoughts on this matter."

Anakin resisted the urge to snort before what Siri said came back to him and his eyes widened. "My mother?" he repeated.

"Yes Anakin," Siri said. "Ferus and I went to Tatooine to check on your mother at the behest of the Jedi Council. We found her unconscious in the clutches of Tusken Raiders but we managed to not only drive off the Tusken Raiders but also see to your mother's wound and return her to her family."

"Family?" echoed Anakin.

"Yes. Your mother was freed from slavery a couple of years ago, Anakin. She is now married to Cliegg Lars and has a stepson named Owen."

Anakin had to fight to keep the tears from appearing in his eyes but they still did. His mother was freed. She was finally freed. But the Tusken Raiders... "The Tusken Raiders? That means my dream came true?" he asked.

"I don't know the full extent of your vision of your mother, Anakin," Siri said. "I only know what the Council told me. But when we saw her unconscious in the clutches of Tusken Raiders, we figured that was what you saw. I could be wrong though but, considering the way Cliegg acted when we were leaving, I don't think he's going to let your mother out of his sights again. Have you been having any more nightmares about your mother?"

Anakin shook his head. "They went away a while ago," he said.

"About when?"

Anakin frowned not sure what that had to do with anything. "About one or two days after we reached Naboo, why?"

"Because if I am right about the days then that is around the time we returned your mother to the Lars family on Tatooine."

Anakin found that he couldn't thank Obi-Wan enough for what he did; he, when he didn't have to, went before the council and requested that they send someone to check on his mother. It was because of Obi-Wan that his mother was safe and he was no longer plagued with nightmares of his mother being in pain and in danger.

"Your mother also told me to give you a message," Siri added.

"A message?" Anakin echoed.

"Yes. She told me to tell you that she loves you, she wishes the best for you and she hopes that you become the greatest Jedi Knight you can possibly be."

This time, Anakin couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He raised a hand before gingerly wiping them away but they continued to fall. He didn't know what to say; he couldn't say anything as he thought about his loving, gentle mother who was safe, sound and free from the bonds of slavery.

Anakin sat down; it was too much to take in and for a long moment, he just kept his face buried in his hands as tears continued to gush out of his eyes as rapidly as a waterfall. Siri watched while Padmé knelt beside the chair and gently put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly as he attempted to control his emotions.

Finally, after what felt like hours but, in reality, was only a few minutes, Anakin managed to get control of his emotions. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes before slowly looking to find Siri still watching him. "I'm sorry," he said before he smiled faintly and added, "Master Obi-Wan has always said I need to work on my control over my emotions." He wiped the stray tears from his eyes before adding, "Thank you, Siri, and thank the Jedi Council for me if you ever get the chance." It was the only thing he could think of saying since he had no words to describe how greatly he appreciated Siri, the Jedi Council and Master Obi-Wan at that moment.

Siri nodded. "If I get the chance, I will give them the message. We'd best get going." Her hologram flickered before it disappeared and Anakin sank back into the co-pilot's chair of the Nubian starship. He still found it hard to believe that the Jedi Council actually went through with Obi-Wan's request; then again he still found it unbelievable that his master actually brought the request up before the Council to begin with. However, he found his thoughts drifting to his mother; his mother was safe and sound and it was because of the council and Obi-Wan.

Like Anakin thought earlier, there was nothing he could do to repay Obi-Wan for what his Jedi Master did for him.

"Come on, Anakin," Padmé said gently keeping her arms around Anakin's shoulders before she guided him out of the starship and into the house.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed as the asteroid he was parked on rotated around and around while he waited for Jango Fett's ship to be out of range to avoid detecting that he had managed to escape the torpedo he had launched at him. Like last time, he had just ejected the spare parts from within the starfighter. When torpedo exploded, he latched on to the nearest asteroid, the same one he had chosen last time, and Fett's ship was unable to detect him, like last time.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he remembered the short space battle he had been in with Jango; it occurred pretty much like last time although Obi-Wan was able to avoid a lot of what Jango tossed at him only because he briefly remembered it occurring last time. However, the torpedo was something that Obi-Wan wasn't able to avoid.

"Blast, this is why I still hate flying," he muttered.

Arfour beeped in agreement before beeping a questioning tone most likely because Obi-Wan had used the word 'still'. Obi-Wan didn't acknowledge the questioning tone as he examined the red planet of Geonosis appeared before them.

"Is their last trajectory logged?" he asked.

Arfour beeped once in response.

"Let's get going. I'm positive we've waited long enough," said Obi-Wan before he detached from the asteroid and began following the path Fett's ship had taken. Like before, it led straight to Geonosis and, like before, he could see, as he adjusted his scan screen accordingly, the huge Trade Federation fleet settled on the other side of the asteroid belt.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically as he guided his ship toward the planet keeping the asteroid belt between him and the fleet without a second thought. As soon as he broke Geonosis' atmosphere, he ducked below any tracking systems that might be in place, skimmed the red plains and broken stones and weaved around the buttes and mesas.

"Seems nothing's changed here," Obi-Wan said aloud. "It's still a planet covered by a barren and arid red plain. Not that I expected that to have changed but it isn't scarred like it was when I last saw it."

Arfour beeped in concern.

"No, I'm fine Arfour. Just reminiscing," said Obi-Wan. _I really have to stop doing that,_ he thought. He climbed one mesa before flying low to its far end. He landed the ship under a rocky overhang, put her down, cut power to the engines and climbed out before walking to the mesa edge.

"I'll be back, Arfour," he said to the little red astromech droid.

Arfour beeped in concern.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly even though he couldn't understand binary like Anakin could. "You'll be fine and I shouldn't be long," he said. He immediately moved off along the rocky trail he had walked last time heading in the direction he remembered from last time.

He continued to move down the narrow, steep trail. He was also examining the area, ready for the lizardlike creature that had attacked him last time. When he heard the shriek, he stopped, ignited his lightsaber and moved cautiously down and around a bend in the rocky path. When the creature attacked, he merely dived down to the side and sliced open the creature's side from foreleg to hind. Like last time, the creature lost its' balance and fell off the trail plummeting hundreds of meters to the ground.

Obi-Wan turned around waiting for the next four creatures to attack. As he was prepared for everything these creatures would toss at him, considering it was something he vividly remembered from the last time he was here, he was able to finish off the next four creatures swiftly.

"Still a fun place," he said shaking his head with a sigh as he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt. "Although I really could have done without creatures trying to make me their dinner again."

He moved on until he rounded the corner of the mesa. A great plain spread out wide before him with many tall shapes in the far distance, indistinguishable in the darkness although Obi-Wan had a pretty good idea what they were; Trade Federation starships. Since he already knew that, he kept on moving, leaping straight down to the plain below. It was much easier than walking around the mesa.

It was still dark when Obi-Wan reached the grandest tower of the complex in the exact same place he had visited before. He remembered the majority of his journey to Geonosis, including how he entered the tower. With that being said, in no time at all, Obi-Wan was in the tower, slipping from shadow to shadow before he ducked behind a wind curtain when he heard the approach of beings; it was long before the reddish Geonosians with their leathery wings, slender frames, bony shoulders, large and elongated heads and thick-lidded, bulbous eyes.

"Too many sentients," one said.

"It is not your place to question Archduke Poggle the Lesser," the second one scowled.

Once they were passed him, he immediately jogged in the opposite direction. Still using the shadows to hide him, he made his way along a narrow corridor lined with pillars. Last time, he had compared that place with Tipoca City but, this time, he merely focused on getting to the open vent and the factory. He bypassed the factory, not worrying about the droids since he already knew where they were going, and immediately made his way to the vast underground chamber with its huge vaulted ceilings and rough-styled arches.

When he reached the area where he had stopped last time, he dropped onto his stomach before watching as two Geonosians, one of them being Poggle the Lesser, Viceroy Nute Gunrary, Count Dooku and two others walk past them.

"Now we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty," Count Dooku said; he was a tall, regal, silver haired man who wore a black cape clipped at the neck by a silver chain and a black shirt and pants of the finest material.

"What about the Senator from Naboo?" Gunray demanded. "Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

_Like last time. I wonder how it was that I didn't suspect Gunray last time, _Obi-Wan wondered silently.

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy," a Separatist said.

"With these new battle droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy," said Poggle the Lesser.

Obi-Wan, once he was sure they were well ahead of him, rushed out, crept up the steps and slipped into the narrow archway overlooking a smaller room that he had used to spy on them last time. Obi-Wan could see the six companions meet up with several others including Senator Po Nudo of Ando, Toonebuck Toora of Sy Myrth, and the Quarren Seantor Tessek.

"You've met Shu Mai," Dooku said seated at the head of the table. "Representing the Commerce Guild." Obi-wan examined Shu Mai; she had a delicate, gray, wrinkled head, a long neck, pointy horizontal ears and a hairstyle that looked much like a skin-covered horn protruding out the back of her skull, rising up and curving forward.

"And this is San Hill, distinguished member of the InterGalactic Banking clan." San Hill was a creature with a long, narrow face.

Those gathered about the table murmured their greetings, nodded to each other, for many moments, and then they went silent, all eyes settling Dooku.

"As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support," Dooku said. "And let me remind you of our absolute commitment to capitalism…to the lower taxes, the reduced tariffs, and the eventual abolition of all trade barriers. Signing this treaty will bring you profits beyond your wildest imagination. What we are proposing is complete free trade." He looked to Nute Gunray, who nodded.

"Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support," Dooku went on. "When their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy. The Republic will be overwhelmed."

_So you think,_ Obi-Wan thought thinking about the clone army he had come into contact with on Kamino.

"If I may, Count," said another person, one of the ones who trailed Dooku into the room. He was nervous but he offered a slight bow to Dooku. "I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

"We are most grateful for your cooperation, Magistrate," Dooku replied.

Shu Mai began speaking now, "The Commerce Guild at this time does not wish to become openly involved," she said. "But we shall support you in secret, and look forward to doing business with you."

Several people chuckled but Dooku only smiled. "That is all we ask," he assured Shu Mai.

"The InterGalactic Banking Clan will support you wholeheartedly, Count Dooku," San Hill declared. "But only in a nonexclusive arrangement."

Obi-Wan heard enough; since he had to listen to what they said because his memory of this conversation was sketchy at best, he was still trying to figure out how it was that he remembered almost every single thing he said to Jango last time, he stayed. However, now that he had relearned everything he learned last time, he knew it was time he returned to his ship.

Like last time, he would have to warn the Jedi Council...

...Through contacting Anakin on Naboo.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 7**

**Darth: your longest chapter yet**

**Blaze: yup**

**Anakin: so what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: Anakin will receive Obi-Wan's message, Obi-Wan will get captured, Obi-Wan's talk with Dooku and Anakin and Padmé will journey to Geonosis**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Obi-Wan: ah great. I thought for sure I could avoid being captured this time!**

**Blaze: (shrugs) please review and I will post chapter 8 as soon as I finish it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best. Also, this chapter is going to cover more than just what I said in the last chapter; it will cover Anakin and Padmé's journey through the droid factory.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Anakin was beside himself with emotion.

He spent the rest of the day leaning against the balcony overlooking the lake in front of him while his thoughts drifted to Obi-Wan. There was something about his master that seemed…different and yet Anakin found that he rather liked the new Obi-Wan. The old Obi-Wan would likely have denounced Anakin's dreams as nothing more than dreams but this new Obi-Wan actually took them into consideration and spoke with the Council about them. It was because of Obi-Wan that his mother was safe.

A single tear slide down his face and he wiped it away as he watched the sun sink below the horizon casting rays of dying light onto the land. The lake sparkled when the light touched it and the island in the distance seemed to be shrouded in the shadows of the approaching dusk.

"Ani?"

Anakin glanced up to find Padmé walking over to join him. The beautiful senator came to her side dressed entirely in white complete with her hair hanging loosely to the side of her face. "Yes Padmé?" he asked.

"Are you all right?"

Anakin let a faint smile cross his facial features as he turned his gaze to the island in the distance. "I've never felt better, Padmé."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Padmé. I guess I've been thinking a lot." Anakin closed his eyes. "Obi-Wan is the reason why my mother is safe now. I just don't know what to do to thank him for what he did."

Padmé was silent for a long moment. "I don't understand most of the Jedi customs," she said finally, "but I doubt Obi-Wan would want something in return. He probably did what he did because he felt it was right."

"But, because of him, my nightmare never came true. I have to thank him somehow. I know Jedi can't own anything but there still has to be something I can do," Anakin said softly.

"Perhaps," Padmé said, "you should listen to your mother's advice."

Anakin glanced at her with confusion in his eyes.

Padmé simply gazed at him with a deep calmness in her chocolate brown eyes. "Become the greatest Jedi Knight you can possibly be, become a Jedi that your master can be proud of," she said.

Anakin blinked. "I try, Padmé," he said. "But…"

"No 'buts'," Padmé said interrupting him. "Do whatever you can do become the greatest Jedi Knight you can possibly be."

Anakin continued to gaze into the eyes of the woman he loved and he found himself swimming in their depths. The love he had for her was the main reason why he felt it would be hard for him to fulfill his mother's wish for him and thank Obi-Wan for what he did for him. He loved Padmé but he didn't know if he could become the greatest Jedi Knight he could possibly be with the love he felt for the senator.

"I don't know if I can," he said softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I have already broken the Jedi Code…by falling in love."

Padmé swallowed before looking away. "Then forget about…" she began.

"I can't, Padmé," Anakin protested pain in his voice. "I want to be a Jedi Knight with every fiber of my being; I want to make both Obi-Wan and my mother proud of me. But I love you too and I can't just get rid of that love. It fills me to the very core. I…I just wish I could have both."

"It would…" Padmé began.

"…destroy us, I know," Anakin whispered looking down. "But I can't get rid of this feeling and I'm afraid that if I can't get rid of this feeling, or control it, then I will never be a Jedi Knight Obi-Wan and my mother can be proud of."

Padmé continued to gaze at him. "Then we shouldn't…" she began.

"I can't!" Anakin cried in frustration. "I can't get rid of these feelings. I just can't!"

"Shh, calm down, Ani," Padmé said gently before she placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin took a deep breath before stretching out with the Force for the calmness that always seemed to exist around Obi-Wan. It took several minutes but, finally, he managed to calm himself down. "I…I think I'm all right now," he murmured.

A series of urgent beeps and whistles sounded and Anakin and Padmé glanced up to find Artoo Deetoo rolling toward them beeping urgently. Padme frowned. "Artoo, what is it?" she asked.

Artoo beeped and whistled before he started rocking back and forth on his wheels and turned around. Padmé watched him. "I think he wants us to follow him," she said.

Anakin nodded and the two of them jogged after Artoo as he rolled away toward the Nubian ship. The two of them followed Artoo up the boarding ramp and into the cockpit of the ship. Artoo spun around before projecting a holographic image of Obi-Wan in front of them.

"_Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out_," the Jedi's hologram said. "_Retransmit this message to Coruscant_." Artoo paused the message and Anakin glanced at Padmé who was already way ahead of him. She flipped a button then waited for the confirmation that the signal was getting through.

"Go ahead, Artoo."

The astromech droid beeped and Obi-Wan's hologram began to move once more. "_I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala._"

_I should have figured that,_ Anakin thought as he exchanged a knowing glance with Padmé; he could tell that Padmé wasn't surprised either.

Obi-Wan then paused before glancing over his shoulder as he went on, "_The Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an alliance. The InterGalactic Banking Clan have also pledged their support of Count Dooku; however, they have made it clear that it is only in a nonexclusive arrangement. I have also learned that they are planning on combining the Trade Federation's droid army with the droid army on Geonosis in an army that can very well overwhelm the Republic. I believe they are planning on going to war with the Republic. I believe that we should, at the very least, discuss bringing the clone army I discovered on Kamino into this or we may be faced with a war we cannot win._" Obi-Wan was breathless when he finished speaking; considering he had been speaking rather rapidly, Anakin was amazed his master didn't pass out from lack of oxygen.

At that instant, Obi-Wan's hologram whirled around. Droidekas appeared in the hologram along with Obi-Wan, grabbing him and restraining him. The hologram flickered and then broke apart.

Anakin swallowed as he gazed at the spot where the hologram hung only moments before fear for his master filling him and he quickly took control of that fear before releasing it into the Force as his master had taught him.

"He is alive," Yoda's hologram announced after viewing the hologram again. "I feel him in the Force."

"But they have taken him," Windu put in. "And the wheels have begun to spin more dangerously."

"Revealed a lot Obi-Wan has, more so than should be expected given how much time passed between the beginning of the message and the arrival of the droidekas," said Yoda.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Was he expecting this to happen?" he asked.

"Possible it is. However, revealed not everything was."

"I agree," said Windu. "We must not sit idly by." He looked at Yoda's hologram as did everyone else in the room and Anakin and Padmé onboard the Nubian starship several lightyears away. Yoda's hologram seemed very weary and very pained as he closed his eyes.

"The dark side I feel," he said. "And all is cloudy."

Windu looked grim. "Assemble," he ordered; a command that Anakin knew had not been given to the Jedi Council in many, many years.

Windu then turned his gaze to Anakin. "We will deal with Count Dooku," Windu's hologram said to Anakin. "The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

Anakin didn't like the idea of leaving his master to Dooku but he knew he had no choice. "Understood, Master," he replied.

As the hologram switched off, Padmé turned around in her seat and began flicking switches and checking coordinates. "They have to come halfway across the galaxy," she said turning back to look at Anakin. "They'll never get there in time to save him."

"We may be closer, Padmé," Anakin said, "but who's to say we will get there in time?"

"We have to at least try," Padmé protested.

"You heard Master Windu. However much I don't like it, I have been ordered to stay here and protect you," Anakin said.

Padmé sighed. "He's your friend, your brother, like your father. Are you really just going to sit here and let him die?" she demanded.

"What else am I supposed to do when I have been given strict orders?" Anakin protested angrily.

Padmé was silent for a long moment before she turned around and began flicking more switches causing the engines to roar to life. She then turned to look at Anakin. "He gave you strict orders to protect me," she said. "And I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you'll have to come along."

Anakin could see the fiery determination in her eyes and he smiled; he hadn't even thought of that loophole in Windu's plan and, because of that loophole, he will hopefully be able to save his master. He would not lose his master after everything his master has done for him in recent weeks, especially getting the Jedi Council to send someone to Tatooine to check on his mother.

"Let's go," he said sitting down at the controls and, only a few moments later, the Nubian starship was flying past Naboo's atmosphere and heading toward the distant planet of Geonosis.

* * *

Twisting slowly in the Force field, restrained by crackling bolts of blue energy, Obi-Wan found himself wondering how the blazes did he get himself into this situation…_again._ _I knew it was going to happen and yet it ends up happening again,_ he thought watching as Dooku walked into the room with a look of feigned sympathy before walking up right before the Jedi.

"Traitor," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Hello my friend," Dooku said.

Obi-Wan snorted.

"This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And yet, here I thought you were the leader here, Dooku," he said steadily recalling he had said something like that last time.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you," the former Jedi insisted feigned hurt in his voice. "I promise you that I will petition immediately to have you set free."

Obi-Wan had to, again, resist the urge to roll his eyes at the blatant lie. "Well, I hope it doesn't take long. There are some things I have to take care of," he said noticing a twinge of anger, like last time.

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked.

"I figured out the bounty hunter Jango Fett might have come here. Do you know him?" He asked patiently.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them."

Ah, trust. Such a same Obi-Wan didn't trust anything Sidious's current right hand man had to say.

"Who can really blame them?" he said disarmingly. "But I'm positive he's here."

Dooku was silent before nodding, apparently conceding the point. "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan," he said warmly and invitingly. "Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he was still alive—I could use his help right now."

"I find it very unlikely that he would ever join you."

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi," said Dooku calmly but also confidently. "You forget that Qui-Gon was once my apprentice just as you were once his."

"Do you honestly believe that brings loyalty above his loyalty to the Jedi Council and the Republic?" Obi-Wan remembered that he had said pretty much the same thing last time but those words were nearly lost amidst all the other memories in his mind.

"He knew all about the corruption in the Senate," Dooku went on without missing a beat. They all do, of course. Yoda and Mace Windu. But Qui-Gon would never have gone along with the status quo, with that corruption, if he had known the truth as I have."

"The truth?" echoed Obi-Wan even though he already knew what that truth was.

"The truth," said a confident Dooku. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

_Tell me something I don't know,_ Obi-Wan thought. He merely tipped his head to one side examining the ex-Jedi in front of him. "So, what you are trying to tell me is you're not the brains behind this?" he asked casually.

Dooku looked surprised and then angry before he went on, "Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

Obi-Wan examined him again. "So you do have a boss," he said calmly.

Dooku bristled. "What are you implying?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Obi-Wan said calmly.

Dooku's eyes flared with anger and Obi-Wan could sense he was attempting to gain control of his anger. "The viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious," he said curtly. "But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything."

"Hmm, probably not suspecting you may betray him as well," Obi-Wan murmured under his breath. He knew he was treading dangerous ground by bringing up the fact that Dooku was a Sith Lord; if he wasn't careful then he might reveal he knew more than he was letting on. However, when he mentioned the dark lords of the Sith and Sidious being in control of the Senate, the retort was too tempting to resist.

Obi-Wan firmly told himself that Anakin was rubbing off on him and that was why he said what he said.

Dooku, obviously, didn't hear him as he went on, "The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them, but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sense the Dark Lord's presence and realize their error, it will be too late. You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith."

Ever so calmly, Obi-Wan said, "I will never join you, Count Dooku."

Dooku, finally managing to get his anger under control, let out a disappointed sigh. "It may be difficult to secure your release," he retorted as he exited the room.

* * *

Anakin used the asteroid belt to hide the Nubian from the Trade Federation fleet that was lurking nearby before guiding the Nubian passed the atmosphere. He brought the ship down low, skimming the surface, weaving through valleys and around towering rock formations, circling mesas. Padmé stood next to him, watching the skyline for some signs.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead?" she asked pointing. "they're exhaust vents of some type."

"That'll do," agreed Anakin and he banked the starship, zooming in at the distant lines of rising white steam. He brought the ship right into one steam cloud and slid her down, gently, through the vent. When they settled on firm ground, he and Padmé prepared to leave the ship.

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead," Padmé told him. "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

Anakin smiled. "All right. We'll do it your way," he said. "I've given up trying to argue with you."

Padmé smiled before glancing at Artoo as the droid gave a plaintive wail. "Stay with the ship," she ordered him before the two of them went out into the underground complex, and recognized almost immediately that they had entered a huge droid factory.

The two of them slipped along the vast, pillared corridors of the factory city, their footfalls dulled by the humming and banging noises of the many machines in use in the great halls below them. The place seemed deserted and Anakin felt that it was too quiet, much too quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Padmé asked echoing Anakin's own thoughts.

Anakin suddenly sensed something; something was there, something close. "Wait," he murmured to Padmé as he lifted his head to look at the ceiling as several winged forms seemed to grow right out of the pillars, detaching and dropping down. They were tall and lean, sinewy strong and not skinny, with orange-tined skin.

Anakin's lightsabser flashed while Padmé cried, "Anakin!" He said nothing as he continued to severe part of the wing of one of the creatures acting on pure instinct and reflex. More of the creatures flew rapidly at Anakin and the Padawan had to stab, spin and slash so rapidly he felt he would run out of breath before he got through half of them. Using the Force, he continued to keep the creatures at bay as he shouted, "Run!"

Padmé was already running toward a distant doorway. Anakin ran after her, waving his lightsaber to keep the stubborn creatures at bay. The two of them darted through the doorway and nearly fell over the end of a small walkway that extended out over a deep crevasse.

"Ba…" Padmé started to say but the door slammed shut behind them leaving them trapped on the precarious perch. More of the winged appeared above them and the walkway began to retract.

Padmé leapt out of the shortest fall onto a conveyor belt below without a single second of hesitation.

"Padmé!" Anakin cried before leaping down to land just behind her on the moving conveyor before desperately using his lightsaber to keep the creatures at bay.

Padme flailed and rolled about the belt, scrambling to her feet, then diving back down low. Anakin was too busy keeping the creatures at bay that he barely managed to avoid everything Padmé was avoiding. Artoo was somewhere in the vicinity as well but Anakin couldn't see him; he only knew because he heard the familiar beeping and whistling.

Padmé continued to fight to avoid the stampers while Anakin leapt up and down from stamper to stamper avoiding the winged creatures that flew at them. His lightsaber moved rapidly in an attempt to stop the oncoming creatures while his feet moved to avoid being trampled by the stampers of the conveyor belt.

Anakin ducked beneath another stamper before slicing through another winged Geonosians wings before he spotted Padmé being grabbed by a Geonosian. She wrestled to get out of its grip but it tightened its grip before dropping her into a large empty vat.

"Padmé!" Anakin cried but he found himself attempting to fight off another swarm. He couldn't do anything to help Padmé especially since he was attempting to avoid the stampers, slashing at another group of Geonosians and watching as the vat Padmé was in moved toward a pour of molten metal.

He leapt toward her, leaping from one conveyor belt to another while Force pushing another Geonosian out of the way. Unfortunately, he passed too close to another machine and vise closed over his arm, mechanically moving it into position before a programmed cutting machine.

Anakin kicked out with both feet and both his feet slammed into a winged creature thath ad pursued him in, knowing the Geonosian away. He struggled to pull himself from the unyielding grip of the machine before he turned just enough to avoid the cutting blade. However, the cutting blade still sliced his lightsaber in half.

Anakin, managing to free himself from the machine, stood up before staring at the remnants of the lightsaber. "Not again, Obi-Wan's going to kill me," he exclaimed before he turned his attention to Padmé and prepared to leap to her rescue, hoping he could make it in time even though he was fast running out of time.

However, Artoo arrived at that moment and the next thing Anakin knew, the vat Padmé was in was dropped to the ground and Padmé went rolling out of it. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief but that release was short-lived as an armored rocket-man dropped before him with a blaster leveled his way. "Don't move, Jedi," the man ordered.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the next chapter will cover Anakin and Padmé being taken to the arena (yes I am skipping the meeting with Dooku and the Geonosians verdict) and the Battle of Geonosis**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Obi-Wan: so is the next chapter gonna be short?**

**Blaze: considering I'm going to be practically quoting the entire scene from the book mixed with Obi-Wan's thoughts, probably**

**Anakin: is it going to be mostly Obi-Wan's point of view?**

**Blaze: yes, that's why it's going to be short. Only the first part is going to be Anakin's point of view since I just have to keep that part**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 9 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to the 11 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best. I have also decided to split this story into three parts covering the events of **_**Attack of the Clones, The Clone Wars **_**and **_**Revenge of the Sith.**_** Part one is AotC, part two is CW and part three is RotS. Also, most of this chapter was taken directly from the book so I don't own the novelization of **_**Attack of the Clones**_** by R.A. Salvatore.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

The tunnel Anakin and Padmé were in was dark and fittingly gloom and quiet, except for the occasional echo of cheering from the huge crowd gathered in the areana stands beyond. A single cart was in there into which Anakin and Padmé were unceremoniously thrown. They were then strapped in place against the framework facing each other.

Both of them jerked as the cart started into motion gliding along the dark tunnel.

"Don't be afraid," Anakin whispered.

Padmé smiled at him her eyes were genuinely calm. "I'm not afraid to die," she said softly. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."

Anakin frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Padmé leaned forward her eyes soft and her voice warm as she said, "I love you."

"Y…You love me?" Anakin echoed overwhelmed. "You love me! I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy us." _That it would prevent me from becoming a Jedi Knight Obi-Wan and my mother can be proud of,_ he added silently. But, even as he thought those words, he realized that he was very glad that Padmé shared the same feelings for him that he did for her. A wash of contentment fell over him.

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway," Padmé replied. "My love for you is a puzzle, Ani, for which I have no answers. I can't control it—and now I don't care. I truly, deeply, love you , and before we die, I want you to know." She leaned forward and Anakin met her halfway; their lips pressed against each others in a soft, gentle kiss. One that lingered and deepened; one that said everything they both realized they should have spoken to each other before.

However, the moment passed quickly and the cart jerked again as the driver's whip cracked into the air. The cart was jerked out of the tunnel into the blinding daylight rolling onto the floor of a great stadium filled with Geonosian spectators.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as the cart was drifted forward although he was already sure of what had occurred within the tunnel. He could feel the love and contentment that Anakin was unknowingly projecting. He recalled Qui-Gon's words and he smiled inwardly as he realized he doubted he could have prevented Anakin and Padmé from falling in love even if he wanted to.

Now he could only hope Anakin would trust him enough to come to him with the secret.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried as he was pulled down from the cart, dragged over and chained to the post beside the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message," he replied. He didn't have to glance at Padmé to see she was already working her way toward freedom even as she was chained roughly to the post. Anakin winced but Obi-Wan remained calm noticing the wire Padmé had in her hand; he wondered briefly how he had not noticed that last time.

"I retransmitted your message just as you requested, Master," Anakin explained. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Obi-Wan flicked his glance to the chains above his head before rolling his eyes. "Good job," he said sarcastically. Anakin and Padmé's arms were being chained above their heads in a similar fashion. However, they were able to turn slightly although Obi-Wan really didn't want to watch the arrival of the signitaries.

"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis," announced a lackey. "Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this arena immediately."

Wild cheering sounded from the spectators.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Geonosians apparently like executions," he said.

Poggle the Lesser appeared before announcing the three creatures that would carry out the executions; a reek, a nexu and an acklay just like last time. Obi-Wan watched as a huge quadruped with massive shoulders, an elongated face and three deadly horns, a large feline creature with a fang filled mouth and a ridge of fur that stretched in a line from head to rump before ending in a whipping, felinoid tail, and a spider-like creature moving on four legs with huge elongated claws.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Geonosians and the things they consider fun," he said quietly with a shake of his head.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing. You ready for the fight?"

"The fight?" Anakin echoed skeptically looking up at his chained wrists then back at the three monsters which had been milling about and only now seemed to take note that lunch had been served.

"Don't you want to give the crowd its money's worth?" Obi-Wan asked with a faint smirk before he turned his gaze to the creatures eyeing the acklay. He had already decided on taking out that creature only because it was a more challenging fight and Obi-Wan, at the very least, knew what to do to defeat it.

The only thing he'll need is the one thing he didn't have of course; a lightsaber.

"You take the one on the right. I'll take the one on the left," he added.

"What about Padmé?"

Obi-Wan didn't even have to glance at Padmé to know she was already scaling the post to the top. "She seems to be on top of things," was all he said as he eyed the creature coming up in front of him. To his side, and to his amusement, Anakin glanced up sharply at Padmé with surprise in his eyes.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes before slowly reaching out with the Force for the calm serenity that always aided him. When the acklay reared up to attack, he took a flying leap to the side and the acklay's claws sliced through his chains. He rolled to his feet before diving forward to avoid one of the spiderlike legs and flipped backwards. Obi-Wan took a flying leap backwards to land on top of the post where he had been tied to. He leapt off, somersaulting in midair when the acklay rammed into the post and it fell to the ground. Obi-Wan landed in a crouch in front of the acklay before rolling to the side to avoid the leg that darted out to stab him as it screeched in fury.

It screeched at Obi-Wan before attempting to step on him again but he merely took another flying leap. This time, he landed on the Geonosian's mount, kicked him off as he grabbed the spear and flipped off the mount just in time to avoid getting stepped on when the acklay caught up with him. He did a flip and, while he was upside down, tossed the spear directly at the acklay. It lodged itself in the acklay's eye, causing it to screech in pain as it attempted to remove the spear.

Obi-Wan landed on his feet before gazing around for another spear and also observing the battle. He spotted Anakin attempting to stay on the reek and Padmé swinging her chain at the nexu that was attempting to drag her down from on top of the post. He winced when he saw the nexu sliced through Padmé's back before he returned his attention to his own problem as a disturbance warned him a split second before the acklay's leg would have slammed into him.

It wasn't too long before Obi-Wan spotted the nexu that was attacking Padmé get trampled by the reek. Padmé leapt onto the reek and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes before smiling when he saw Padmé give Anakin a quick kiss on the cheek. He rolled out of the way of the acklay's legs before somersaulting forward until he landed on the reek behind Padmé.

"You took your time, Anakin," he called to his apprentice.

Anakin glowered at him until he noticed the amused look Obi-Wan was tossing back at him and he allowed a small smile to cross his face. The smile faded as a group of droidekas rolled out from the side paddock and unfolded into battle position. Anakin pulled on the makeshift rein and the creature came to a halt.

Obi-Wan looked straight up at the balcony. _Any second now,_ he thought. Almost as soon as he finished that thought, Mace Windu's purple lightsaber appeared before it was placed against Jango's neck.

Dooku turned to look at Mace. "Master Windu," he said with typical charm that was just loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear. "How pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these two boys of yours could use a little more training."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku," Mace coolly replied also loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear. "This party's over." Mace then gave a quick salute with his glowing lightsaber before bringing the blade back in close to Jango.

Immediately, Obi-wan watched as hundreds of Jedi Knights ignited their lightsabers at the exact same time. He gazed around as more droids entered the arena from every ramp and in the stands. He watched as Jedi leaped and spun trying to close into tight defensive groups, their lightsabers deflecting the bolts wildly. Geonosians scrambled all about, some trying to attack the Jedi—and dying for their trouble—others just scrambling to get out of the way.

Unfortunately, the arrival of the battle droids caused the reek to panic and rear up sending Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé flying into the air. Two Jedi dashed forward before tossing two lightsabers into the air. Obi-Wan immediately called one to his hand before igniting the blade and he could see Anakin ignited the lightsaber in his hand. Padmé had picked up a discarded blaster and was already firing away at the battle droids that got too close to them.

As more battle droids entered the arena, Obi-Wan found himself separated from Anakin and Padmé. Wishing them the best, he sliced through one droid before Force pushing another one away. He spun and slashed, using skills he hadn't touched since the clone wars. He forgot to be mindful of his more advanced abilities in the thick of the fight. Slipping into Soresu almost immediately, he deflected blaster bolts back effortlessly while slicing through droids that got to close for comfort.

Obi-Wan spun and sliced through another droid before Force pushing a third one away. He and Mace were now fighting back to back and, behind them, Obi-Wan could see Anakin and Padmé also fighting back to back with each other. Obi-Wan and Mace were in the center of the arena deflecting blaster bolts back at droids taking several down and slashing through them, turning in unison as they went.

Unfortunately, it was clear the Jedi were outnumbered and the sheer numbers of droids as well as the three monsters crazily running around made it harder to deal with them. Obi-Wan decided to deal with one of the monsters; he spotted the acklay nearby and he leapt into the air before somersaulting over the droids and landing in the midst of the droids in front of the acklay. Deflecting their blaster bolts back into them, Obi-Wan ran at the acklay before leaping upward and over the creature.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Mace Windu's lightsaber flash rapidly before it took Jango's head off his shoulders. Then, the acklay blocked his line of sight and he flipped backwards before leaping into the air. Flipping in midair, he dived downward toward the half-blind acklay and slammed his lightsaber into its back. He stabbed it repeatedly before leaping off it again. The acklay was half-blind so Obi-Wan dashed around its blind side before slicing through one of the acklay's legs and then another. The acklay screeched in pain and Obi=Wan locked his lightsaber in the 'on' position before sending it flying at the acklay; using the Force, he guided it until it stabbed directly into the acklay's other eye. Calling the blade to his hand with the Force, Obi-Wan leapt at the blinded acklay before slicing through its other legs before it had a chance to react to the sound around it. The acklay crashed to the ground and Obi-Wan slammed the lightsaber into the acklay's head effectively killing it.

Leaping away from the acklay, lightsaber moving rapidly to block the blaster bolts that had been flying at him since he decided to take on the spiderlike monster, Obi-wan headed deeper into the battle. His lightsaber slashed through droids and to take out droids with deflected blaster bolts as he struggled to make his way through the crowd of droids.

The droids herded them into the center of the arena and Obi-Wan swallowed as he saw more Jedi fall to the ground. Out of over two hundred Jedi who had come to Geonosis, only half of them were still standing, almost the exact same number as last time. Obi-Wan moved deeper into the center of the arena before kneeling down beside one of the Jedi and checking his pulse as all movement suddenly stopped.

"Master Windu!" Dooku cried from the dignitary box and Obi-wan glanced up at him. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi. Now it is finished."

Obi-Wan gazed around at the rows and rows of enemies that were still poised to destroy them.

"Surrender and your lives will be spared," Dooku ordered.

"We will not become hostages for you to use as barter, Dooku," Mace said without the slightest hesitation.

_Here, here,_ Obi-Wan thought lifting his lightsaber almost as if he was getting back in his ready stance but really showing his agreement with Mace's words.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend," Dooku said not sounding sorry at all. "You will have to be destroyed." He raised a hand and looked to his assembled army, prepared to give the signal.

Obi-Wan counted backwards from ten in his head and, just as he reached one, Padmé shouted, "Look!" before pointing with her blaster as a dozen gunships descended rapidly upon the arena screaming down in a dusty cloud about the Jedi, clone troopers rushing out their open sides as they touched down.

Obi-Wan watched as a hailstorm of laserfire blasted the new arrivals but the gunships had their shields up, covering the debarkation of their warriors. He also watched s Yoda appeared in the dropdoor of one of the gunships and offered a salute to Mace and the other Jedi.

"Jedi, move!" Mace cried and Obi-Wan immediately jogged over to where Anakin and Padmé were deflecting blaster bolts and firing on droids as they ran toward the gunship. Anakin leapt inside before reaching out to help Padmé inside and Obi-Wan took a flying leap into the gunship beside him.

"Nice timing," Anakin commented glancing at the clones as the gunship rose up before flying out of the arena.

"I agree," Obi-Wan replied.

"Master, there's something I'd like to tell you," Anakin said suddenly glancing at him.

Obi-Wan just gazed at him calmly. "What would that be?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For convincing the Jedi Council to send someone to Tatooine to check on my mother," Anakin replied softly as the gunship sped across the expanding battlefield outside the arena. The two of them, along with Padmé, were crouched in the open side of the gunship. "My nightmare really was a vision."

"I had thought as much, Anakin."

"And master…" Anakin began.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said patiently turning to look at his young Padawan, his brother in everything but blood, "whatever it is you have to say, do you suppose it can wait until _after_ the battle?"

Anakin swallowed. "Yes master, sorry master," he said swiftly.

Obi-Wan stretched out a hand before patting Anakin on the shoulder. "I will listen to whatever it is you have to say once we are out of this mess," he promised before he turned his attention to the battlefield below.

He watched as the clone troopers rushed cross the battlefield on speeder bikes, weaving their way and firing all the while. "They're good," Obi-Wan remarked and Anakin nodded in agreement.

The gunship neared one of the huge Techno Union starships and opened fire. However, the laser cannons seemed to be having little effect. Obi-Wan knew of what to do but he decided to let Anakin make the call like last time.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin called to the gunner. With a slight adjustment, the gunner let fly his next burst. Huge explosions rocked the starship and it began to tilt ominously to the side. The gunship, and other s rushing in nearby, swerved aside as the great craft toppled.

"Good call," Obi-Wan congratulated his Padawan like last time.

A little while later, the gunship slowed and banked suddenly circling a droid gun emplacement, coming to fast around the back for the stationary system to swivel. A furious barrage destroyed the defensive position completely but it did manage a single shot the gunship's way, rocking the craft hard.

"Hold on," Obi-Wan cried grabbing the edge of the open drop door.

"Can't think of a better choice," Padmé said.

Obi-Wan smirked at her and she rolled her eyes in response.

"It's Dooku. Shoot him down!" Anakin cried.

"We're out of ordnance, sir," the clone captain replied.

"Follow him!" Anakin ordered.

"We're going to need some help," Padmé remarked as the ship banked fast and turned into a straight run after the fleeing count.

"No, there's no time," said Obi-Wan softly knowing what was coming next. "Anakin and I should be able to handle this." _I hope._

He quickly thought about how to handle what was coming next; last time, he had insisted that the ship continue after Dooku and he was sure Anakin may have resented him a little for that. This time, however, he was determined to not make that same mistake twice. If the clone fell with Padmé when she fell then he would know the perfect solution to the problem that was coming up.

As the gunship began to close, the fighters flanking Dooku banked away suddenly, veering off left and right, turning to engage. The clone pilot of the gunship was up to the task, weaving his way through the fire but then another blast rocked the ship and, with the vehicle up on edge, Obi-Wan and Anakin had to hold on tight and scramble to stay in.

Like last time, Padmé wasn't so fortunately.

Padmé, as well as another clone trooper who was in the gunship with them, tumbled through the open door before crashing into the ground hard. Both of them lay very still before the clone trooper stirred.

"Put the ship down!" Anakin screamed gazing at Padmé's motionless form worriedly.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said firmly placing his hands on Anakin's shoulder although he already knew that it was useless. "I cannot take Dooku alone. I need you."

"I don't care. Put the ship down!" Anakin cried pushing past him.

Obi-Wan thought quickly. "Anakin, I have an idea," he said suddenly before he glanced at the clone pilot. "Contact that clone that fell with Senator Amidala," he ordered.

"Right away sir," the clone said before he pulled his comlink to his hand and there was a moment of silence before the clone glanced up. "I have him, sir."

"Tell him to check on Senator Amidala immediately and put her on," Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes sir." There was a moment of silence before the clone nodded to show he had done as Obi-Wan asked. Obi-Wan held out his hand and the clone placed the comlink in his hand. In turn, Obi-Wan turned around before placing it in the frantic Anakin's hands.

"Talk to her, Anakin," he said. "Speak to her and reassure yourself that she is all right."

Anakin, gazing at Obi-Wan with wide eyes, lifted the comlink to his lips. "Padmé! Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Anakin," Padmé's voice said. "But you need to focus on Dooku. I'll be all right. The clone I fell with is helping me. Once we get a transport, we'll be right behind you. Don't worry about me. I'm all right."

Anakin's relief nearly bowled Obi-Wan over as he whispered "I love you" into the comlink before handing it back to the clone after he disconnected the transmission. He glanced at Obi-Wan and he could see the fear in his eyes as if he had noticed that Obi-Wan very likely heard his whispered words.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder before saying, very softly, "I'm happy for you, Anakin," before turning his attention to the fleeing speeders. "Follow that speeder," he ordered as if nothing had happened. However, he could feel the surprise Anakin was feeling; it was as strong as the relief he had been feeling moments before.

The gunship followed the speeder zooming low. They found the speeder parked outside a large tower. The gunship skimmed to a stop, moving a bit lower, and Obi-Wan leapt out of it before glancing at Anakin who leapt out at his side. "Master, I…" he began.

"Whatever you're about to say, it's going to have to wait. If we can capture Dooku then we can end this war right now. We have to think about that right now," Obi-Wan urged his Padawan knowing full well Anakin was about to thank him for allowing him to contact Padmé and make sure she was all right.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: The duel is going to be in the next chapter and I hope that you like it even if I am stealing a lot of the paragraphs from the novelization of the book. I will try my best to make it not seem as though you are watching the movie but, like what will be said in the next chapter, some things are meant to happen and cannot be changed no matter what Obi-Wan does to try to change it.**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: the next chapter is the last chapter of this part, yes?**

**Blaze: yes**

**Anakin: what's gonna happen?**

**Blaze: I ain't saying this time**

**Obi-Wan: okay then**

**Vader: OBI-WAN!**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) go blast Palpypie**

**Vader: OKAY! (takes Hevy's E-Web Repeater Blaster and chases after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: (takes off running)**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) please review and I will post chapter 10 as soon as I possibly can**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to the 22 people who reviewed the last chapter and I am sorry if it doesn't seem too original. I have tried my hardest to change everything but, like I mention later on in this chapter, some things cannot be changed. Also, there are OCs in this story, which is another reason why it is AU. Here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin dashed into a huge hangar with cranes and control panels, tug-ships and workbenches. They found Dooku inside, standing at a control panel, working some instruments. A small interstellar sail ship sat nearby but Obi-Wan was focused entirely on Dooku with his Padawan at his side.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku!" Anakin yelled.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm. "We move in together," he said. "You slowly on the—"

Unfortunately, like last time, Anakin didn't listen to him as he glared at Dooku. "I'm taking him now!" he shouted, pulling himself from Obi-Wan's grip before he charged ahead.

"Anakin! No!" Obi-Wan cried dashing forward as Dooku blasted Anakin with Force lightning and sent him flying into the wall. Before Dooku had a chance to recover, Obi-Wan skidded to a halt at his side before slowly calming himself and moving in a more measured and defensive manner.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours," Dooku sneered.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan countered falling into a ready stance that he utilized often during the clone wars last time before he realized what he was doing; lightsaber held back in a one-handed grip, angled forward with the left arm held parallel, his fingers pointed to Dooku in challenge and the dominant foot positioned back.

Dooku lashed out with Force lightning but, pivoting to one side, Obi-Wan blocked the lightning easily. Dooku smiled before igniting a red-glowing blade.

Obi-Wan fell into the ready stance again before walking around Dooku like an animal circling its prey. Dooku followed the movement although his eyes held curiosity and a bit of surprise.

"Never would I have thought, considering your master used Ataru, that you would take to Soresu, Obi-Wan," he said.

"Perhaps it is because it plays better with my strengths," Obi-Wan replied while, inwardly, he cursed. He knew the only reason he fell into this particular ready stance was because he was so used to doing so during the clone wars and it was the first stance that came back to him once he was faced with Dooku. Even after over twenty-years of little to no saber practice, it seemed that everything Obi-Wan learned before and after the moment in time where he arrived from the future came back to him. It came back to him so gradually that Obi-Wan wasn't aware of it until now. He couldn't change it now nor could he distract himself with his thoughts so he merely put his mind back into the duel, stepped slowly forward before swinging his blade from left to right.

However, Dooku stabbed his red blade beneath the blue then lifted up and Obi-Wan's blade went flying harmlessly high of the mark. With a slight reversal of the wrist, Dooku stabbed straight ahead and Obi-Wan had to throw himself backward. He and Dooku battled back and forth but Dooku, seeing Obi-Wan was utilizing the defensive form, took advantage and went on the offensive.

Obi-Wan, having changed pace at some point during the duel, expected this and slammed his blade hard into Dooku's. He then leapt backwards before somersaulting over Dooku slashing down toward Dooku's head but Dooku blocked the blow easily and whirled around nearly slicing Obi-Wan in two had he not blocked the blow when he did.

Obi-Wan knew Dooku was definitely a better duelist, even if Anakin had beaten him in the future, but he still fought onward. He used the skills he had obtained during the clone wars before fighting back the onslaught from Dooku's blade. Obi-Wan tried his hardest to defeat Dooku but he knew that, while it had caught Dooku off guard, the form he decided to use wouldn't be enough to defeat his devastating attacks.

_Blast, no wonder defeating Dooku wasn't that easy on the _Invisible Hand,Obi-Wan thought grimacing as he attempted to block the devastating thrusts Dooku was aiming at him.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me," Dooku taunted. "You caught me by surprise by your ready stance but you still disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to center himself in the Force.

"Come, come, Master Kenobi," Dooku said lips curling into a wicked smile. "Put me out of my misery."

Obi-Wan didn't let Dooku's taunt reach him as he released a slow breath before he exploded into motion coming on again fiercely, his blue lightsaber flashing all about. He kept a better measure of his cuts; reversing his angle often, turning a wide slash into a sudden thrust, and he soon had Dooku backing, the red blade working furiously to keep Obi-Wan at bay.

Unfortunately, Dooku remained in perfect balance while Obi-Wan realized, a few seconds too late, that he had made the same mistake he made last time; he was too far forward. _Blast it,_ he thought as Dooku went on the offensive, his red lightsaber stabbing and retracting so quickly that most of Obi-Wan's cutting parries hit nothing but air. Obi-Wan had to jump back and then back again and again, as those thrusts moved ever closer to hitting home.

Dooku stepped forward suddenly, stabbing low for Obi-Wan's thigh. However, Obi-Wan, remembering what had happened last time and determined not to make another mistake that might cost him the duel as his last mistake nearly had, angled his blade upward instead of downward toward his thigh. Dooku was shocked when the blade, suddenly retracted, thrust up high and across the other way, was blocked by Obi-Wan's blade.

"Impressive," he said before he stabbed again at Obi-Wan's right shoulder but Obi-Wan blocked the blow. However, that didn't meant he was able to block the next blow. Retracting his blade, Dooku stabbed along its original course but, when Obi-Wan went to block, it veered off and, instead of stabbing into Obi-Wan's right thigh, it stabbed into the left.

Obi-Wan stumbled backward, tripping and crashing hard against the wall but, even as he fell, Dooku was there, his red blade rolling over and inside Obi-Wan's blade, and with a sudden jerk, he sent Obi-Wan's lightsaber bouncing across the floor.

"Rather impressive blocking that move almost as if you knew it was going to happen," Dooku said coolly.

Obi-Wan struggled to push himself to his feet. _But you altered that last move. I should have expected that was going to happen. Dooku wasn't called one of the best swordsman in the Jedi Order for nothing, _he thought. He took a deep breath and pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"And so it ends," Dooku said but, before he could bringing the lightsaber down hard on Obi-Wan's head, Anakin's lightsaber caught it with a shower of sparks.

Dooku reacted immediately, backpedaling and turning to face Anakin. "That's brave of you, boy, but foolish. I would've thought you'd have learned your lesson."

"I'm a slow learner," Anakin replied coolly and he came on then, so suddenly, so powerful, his green blade whirling with such speed that he seemed almost encased in green light.

Obi-Wan swallowed before pushing himself up slightly but a spasm of pain from his leg sent him back down again. He sighed before turning his head to watch Anakin as his Padawan continued to duel Dooku. The duel occurred just as it had last time and Obi-Wan realized there was nothing he could do to stop what was going to happen next. Self-consciously, he had tried to stop what would happen to Anakin by defeating Dooku but he had made a simple mistake, a single mistake, and now it would cost Anakin.

'_Just because you know the future, Obi-Wan, does not mean you will be able to change everything in the past,_' Qui-Gon's voice whispered into Obi-Wan's mind.

"I almost beat him, master," Obi-Wan whispered watching as Anakin continued to fight before he stretched out with the Force to pick up his fallen lightsaber. "Anakin!" He called before tossing him the lightsaber. Anakin caught it but didn't break off his attack.

'_I know, Obi-Wan,_' Qui-Gon's voice said gently, '_but you made a mistake and it cost you the match. That was not said to hurt you or to criticize you but to remind you that everyone makes mistakes and some of those mistakes could end up being costly._'

Obi-Wan swallowed knowing his former master was right.

'_Obi-Wan,_' Qui-Gon said gently, '_remember that anything and everything you do will have an impact on the future but also remember that some things are meant to happen and no matter what you do, you cannot change those events._'

Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was right in that as well; the Battle of Geonosis, for example, occurred exactly as it occurred the first time around. And the duel between Dooku and Anakin, it looked as though it was going to turn out exactly as it had last time even if it pained Obi-Wan to think about how the duel ended.

'_You will never know which events cannot be changed until after or when they occur,_' Qui-Gon said gently. '_But, also be reminded, the Force sent you back to this time because it felt you could make the necessary changes to change the future into a better one. The Force did _not_ send you back to change every little thing._'

Obi-Wan, still watching Anakin and Dooku duel, nodded. "I understand, master," he said quietly. He felt a gentle nudge from his former master before his former master's presence left his mind.

Obi-Wan swallowed as he watched Dooku relentlessly thrusting at his Padawan keeping Anakin stumbling backward. Obi-Wan knew what would happen next and he was helpless to stop it as Dooku stopped and Anakin, almost on reflex, turned back on him, roaring and slashing hard.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried softly watching as Dooku, in a clean slash, sliced through Anakin's arm at the elbow sending it and the lightsaber flying away. Anakin collapsed on the ground with a cry of agony as he grabbed his severed arm before he was sent skidding across the durasteel ground to come to a halt at Obi-Wan's side.

Obi-Wan stretched out a hand to touch his apprentice before taking a deep breath while at the same time asking the Force why it was that _this,_ he glanced at the wound, was meant to happen. He was so focused on his Padawan and making sure Anakin was all right other then the missing arm, that he didn't notice Yoda's arrival.

"Anakin?" he whispered in an attempt to get Anakin conscious again.

Anakin stirred before moaning in pain before his eyes fluttered open; their azure depths glittered with agony. Obi-Wan again wondered why it was that this was meant to happen until he remembered Anakin's knighting ceremony.

In a flash, he understood.

While he didn't like it, Anakin losing his arm and coping with its' lose is what allowed him to pass the Trial of the Flesh, one of the five trials he would have to take in order to become a Jedi Knight. Now Obi-Wan understood why this was an event he couldn't prevent.

Anakin turned to gaze at Obi-Wan before slowly sitting up clutching his severed arm eyes blazing with agony. Obi-Wan put an arm around his brother's shoulders to hold him steady as the two of them watched Yoda and Dooku's duel.

"Fought well, you have, my old Padawan," Yoda congratulated Dooku.

"The battle is far from over!" Dooku stubbornly argued. "This is just the beginning." Reaching into the Force, he took hold of one of the huge cranes within the hangar and threw it down at Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Both of them reacted instantly, lashing out with the Force to try and catch the crane. However, both of them were too exhausted and, even working together, they couldn't stop its crushing descent.

Yoda intervened. He grabbed the crane with the Force and held it fast, but in doing so, he had to release Dooku. Dooku wasted no time, sprinting away, leaping up the ramp to his sail ship. As Yoda began to move the fallen crane harmlessly aside, the sail ship's engine roared to life and all three Jedi watched helpless as Count Dooku blasted away.

Obi-Wan helped Anakin to his feet even though his leg was screaming in agony and the two of them stumbled over to join an exhausted Yoda who had his gaze fixed on the ground as he leaned on his gimer stick. Padmé rushed into the hangar before running to Anakin and wrapping the wounded young man in a tight, desperate hug. Obi-Wan smiled as Padmé gently kissed Anakin on the cheek and he glanced at Yoda but the diminutive Jedi Master didn't seem to have noticed.

"A dark day, it is," Yoda said quietly.

* * *

Obi-Wan sipped at the cup of tea as he gazed at the city-planet that ranged out beyond the clear transparisteel windows of the apartment he shared with his apprentice. The battle of Geonosis was over; many, many Jedi had died, the Clone War had officially begun and Anakin was, by now, happily marrying Padmé Amidala on Naboo.

While Obi-Wan was happy for his brother, and still wondering why it was that Qui-Gon wanted him to make sure those two got married, he couldn't help but feel a pang of longing. He thought about Siri; the beautiful blonde Jedi he had fallen in love with only to lose when Magus killed her. He cared about Siri but he doubted he could do anything about it; he was pretty sure Siri didn't feel the same way about him anymore. Besides, they were both Jedi; even if they wanted to try to make it work, they couldn't without having the entire Jedi Order know about it.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan found himself wondering if Anakin would come to him and tell him about the marriage. He had informed his Padawan that he was happy for them but he wasn't sure if his Padawan caught the hint he had given him. Obi-Wan supposed he would have to wait until Anakin returned from Naboo.

At least now, he could focus on figuring out what to do about the upcoming war and, more importantly, the end of the war. He was determined to stop his brother from making the mistake that destroyed the future. So much happened during the Clone Wars last time and Obi-Wan realized that much of those events aren't likely to be stopped. There were too numerous and Obi-Wan was only one person.

And, like Qui-Gon had said, just because the Force sent him to the past to fix the future doesn't mean the Force wants him to change every single thing.

Obi-Wan sighed as he finished the tea before standing up and walking to the little kitchenette. Putting the cup of tea away, Obi-Wan decided to leave his room and get some exercise.

Walking down the winding and twisting corridors of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was surprised to find himself near a training room where younglings over the age of ten but younger than the age of fifteen were training. There were Twi'leks, humans, Rodians and many other species but Obi-Wan found himself curiously examining one of the younglings.

An orange-skinned large blue eyed Togruta who was sparring with a dark haired human near the edge of the group. He smiled faintly as he gazed at Ahsoka Tano as the young Togruta continued to battle against the dark haired human. Jedi battlemaster Cin Drallig was also watching the younglings fight before he turned his gaze to Obi-Wan.

"You're welcomed to come and watch, Obi-Wan," he said gently. "Unless you have a mission..."

"No, the Jedi Council gave me a couple of days to rest and recover from Geonosis," Obi-Wan said stepping into the large, circular room as the younglings continued to battle.

Drallig nodded and returned his attention to the younglings.

Obi-Wan continued to examine the younglings as they continued to practice their lightsaber combat techniques. He noticed Ahsoka, like last time, utilized the reverse handgrip while she fought and she seemed to be very adept even if she only had the simple training the Jedi battlemaster gave them. It was up to the master of the specific Padawan as to what to teach the Padawan once they were chosen.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly in remembrance of Christophis when Anakin was first introduced to his 'new Padawan'. He briefly wondered if he should let that happen as it did last time but decided that if Ahsoka just 'happened' to run into Anakin before...

Obi-Wan watched as Ahsoka sidestepped her opponent's training blade before bringing the yellowish training saber down on the blade. She leapt backwards when her opponent retracted the blade and thrust it at her.

"Very good, Initiate Narak," said Drallig. "Initiate Tano, keep your defenses up."

Ahsoka, lips pressed together in determination, nodded. "Yes Master Drallig," she said before she blocked the blow aimed at her head. Obi-Wan nodded to himself; she hadn't let Drallig's words distract her as she continued to fight against her opponent.

They fought onwards for several more minutes before Drallig called a stop. "All right, that's enough for today," he said. "You can put your lightsabers away and return to the crèche."

"Yes Master Drallig," the younglings said in unison.

Obi-Wan stood up before watching the younglings put their training sabers away and began walking out of the room. Ahsoka, he noticed, was walking at the back of the group speaking quietly with the youngling that Obi-Wan briefly recalled was named Jenica Narak.

"Hello Master Kenobi," Jenica greeted him as she and Ahsoka glanced up clearly just sensing his presence.

"Hello young ones," Obi-Wan replied. "May I speak with you for a moment, Initiate Tano?"

Ahsoka frowned before nodding and she murmured a goodbye to Jenica before walking over to join Obi-Wan. "What did you want to talk about, Master Kenobi?" she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you to always listen to the Force, youngling, always trust in your abilities, and never let your emotions get the better of you. If you do this then I believe you will become a great Jedi," Obi-Wan said before he stretched out a hand and gently patted her shoulder.

Ahsoka nodded. "I will remember, Master Kenobi," she said quietly before she turned around and jogged after Jenica down the corridors.

Obi-Wan watched the youngling jog away before he turned around and began making his way back to the apartment he shared with his apprentice.

* * *

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open before gazing around; he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep on the form couch. He had returned to his room after practicing his lightsaber techniques in one of the training rooms and had lied down for a minute but, apparently, he had fallen asleep. Five days had gone by since the Battle of Geonosis and Obi-Wan knew that today would be the day his apprentice returned from Naboo.

"Yes Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked turning gray-blue eyes over his shoulder and the back of the couch as his apprentice walked into the living room before sitting down beside him on the couch. He looked refreshed and happier than Obi-Wan's seen him in a long time. Obi-Wan smiled inwardly as he thought about all that has transpired since he returned to the past. Shmi Skywalker still being alive; the event on Tatooine that caused Anakin to brush the dark side never occurring; the marriage of Padmé and Anakin occurring with no interference and Obi-Wan was merely scratching the surface of how much he could change.

Anakin hesitated. "On the gunship," he said quietly, "when we were chasing after Dooku and you asked that clone to contact the clone who fell with Padmé so that I could speak to her and assure myself she was all right. I just wanted to thank you for that."

"There is no need for thanks, Anakin," Obi-Wan assured his apprentice.

"But you've done so much for me recently," Anakin said softly. "It was because of you that my mother is alive and all right and you let me reassure myself that Padmé was all right. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for that."

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "My mother sent a message with Master Tachi," he added softly. "My mother told me that she loved me, she wished the best for me and she hoped that I would become the greatest Jedi Knight I can possibly be. And master..." he looked up with a fiery determination in his eyes, "...I will not fail. I will become a Jedi Knight that both you and my mother can be proud of."

Obi-Wan touched Anakin's shoulder. _Oh Anakin I am already proud of the Jedi Knight you will become, _he thought. Out loud, he said, "So how was Naboo?"

Anakin stiffened before he looked down. "It was great, very relaxing," he said.

"I'm sure. And how is Senator Amidala?"

"Fine, glad to be home."

Anakin was doing his best to avoid the subject, Obi-Wan knew, and Obi-Wan wondered if that was because even though he told Anakin he was happy for him, Anakin still didn't trust him enough to tell him about his marriage to Padmé.

"I bet she was. I bet she was upset that the War Creation Act was passed," Obi-Wan said.

"She was a bit but, with the size of the droid army, she realized that it would be better for the Republic to have a fighting chance since it's unlikely we'll be able to solve this problem through peaceful negotiations."

"Not likely no," Obi-Wan agreed before he paused for a moment as he decided on how to approach the subject. He was very subtle but he couldn't think of anything that could get his stubborn apprentice to open up to him. He decided he would steal a page from Anakin's book and be blunt about it.

"So how was yours and Padmé's wedding?" he asked casually as if he was asking for the time of day or for what the weather was like outside.

Anakin stared in utter shock, speechless for several long moments as he tried to gather his thoughts together. "How'd you know?" he exclaimed.

"You told her you loved you while we were on that gunship after Dooku and she did kiss you twice, once in the arena and once after we fought Dooku. It really wasn't that hard to put two and two together," Obi-Wan said with a faint shrug.

Anakin just stared before he looked down. "Are you going to tell the council?" he asked.

Obi-Wan felt hurt that his Padawan would actually think he would betray his trust in him by telling the council. Briefly, he wondered if that was the reason why Anakin never told him the truth the first time around. "Anakin," he said softly, "have I been such a bad master that you really think I would betray you like that?" He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes but a spark appeared in his gaze briefly before it disappeared.

"No, Master, you're a great master," Anakin protested glancing up sharply. "It's just..."

"You broke the Jedi Code and you believe it is my duty to inform the Council of that," Obi-Wan finished for his apprentice with a sigh. "But I won't tell the Jedi Council about you and Padmé."

"Why?" Anakin asked suddenly.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment as he thought about how to answer. "I will not tell the Council, Anakin, because you're my brother, I love you and I cannot betray my own brother like that." What he said was the truth and Obi-Wan felt saddened that he didn't realize that until it was too late.

Anakin's eyes went wide before he looked through the window as if he was attempting to come up with a response. "You're my brother too, Obi-Wan," he said softly lifting his azure eyes to gaze at Obi-Wan. "I love you too."

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly even though he couldn't get the gleaming yellow eyes, the tendrils of hatred, the burning body out of his mind. A shiver of fear shot down his spine and he quickly fought to release that fear into the Force hoping Anakin didn't sense it.

Anakin glanced at him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am fine," Obi-Wan replied before he stretched out a hand and placed it on Anakin's shoulder. "Let's go spar."

"All right," said Anakin before the two of them got to their feet and left the apartment.

* * *

**To Be Continued in Part 2**

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I think the second version of this chapter is better than the first version**

**Darth: second version?**

**Blaze: I didn't like how the first version was turning out so I redid it. I like this version better**

**Obi-Wan: is there going to be more Siriwan in the next part?**

**Anakin: and Anidala?**

**Blaze: well, since I can't write romance to save my life, it'll probably just be simple, brief stuff**

**Obi-Wan and Anakin: oh**

**Anakin: and Siriwan? Obi-Wan, are you going to break the Jedi Code?**

**Obi-Wan: er…(Leaps into Mace's Mustang and takes off)**

**Anakin: hey! Wait! I want an answer! (Steals Voldy's broom and chases after Obi-Wan)**

**Mace: (shakes head and sighs) I don't even want to know (walks off)**

**Voldy: that's my bro…(Gets run over by Obi-Wan as he continues to flee from Anakin)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post Chapter 11 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon since I'm attempting to gather my thoughts together. A lot of what will happen in part 2 will be extremely AU and may only follow TCW loosely although I may use episodes. So, yeah, please review and sorry for repeating myself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to the 22 people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this chapter. This chapter is going to lead into the **_**Clone Wars**_** movie arc of my story and completely ignores the **_**Cat and Mouse **_**episode from season two. Oh and there is no fixed timeline of this story so events are not going to be in the order they were in canon at least date wise. They will be in order episode and event wise though. Also, on another note, many of the episodes and events I use in this part will be different from what they are in canon and I'm not just talking about Obi-Wan's meddling.**

* * *

_**Part Two : The Clone Wars**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

_Six months later..._

Obi-Wan walked down the many twists and turns of the Jedi Temple deep in thought. It seemed like only yesterday that the Clone Wars began and yet six months had already gone by. A lot had happened in the last six months including the event that took Siri Tachi's life last time. This, however, Obi-Wan managed to prevent Siri's death and he was glad that Siri's death was among the things that he _could_ change about the future.

Sighing, Obi-Wan slipped into the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was alone but that suited him perfectly because it meant that he would have some time to be alone with his thoughts. He sat beside one of the fountains before closing his eyes and slipping into a meditative trance. So much had occurred in the last six months that Obi-Wan was still attempting to wrap his mind around it. Saving Siri's life when Magus would have killed her was actually one of the very few things Obi-Wan was able to change; other events, like Praestilyn two months earlier, occurred exactly as they were meant to occur and Obi-Wan had to remind himself of Qui-Gon's words; just because the Force sent him to the past to change the future didn't mean he was sent to the past to change every single thing.

"Mind if I join you?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes before glancing up as Siri came to a stop at his side her bright blue eyes examining him. "I don't mind," he replied gesturing to the spot next to him. The beautiful blonde Jedi sat down beside Obi-Wan before slipping into a meditative trance of her own.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes comforted with Siri's presence at his side. As he meditated, he found himself thinking about Qui-Gon's words; _the dark is generous, it is patient and it always wins. But in its strength lies weakness. One lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars. _Obi-Wan still didn't understand as to what his former Jedi Master's words meant but he was attempting to figure it out. When Qui-Gon said dark, he could have meant the dark side of the Force. That meant that the lone candle must be a metaphor to indicate the light side of the force, or at least a flicker of it. Did that mean that love was more than just a flicker of the light side of the Force? Obi-Wan did not know.

"Credit for your thoughts, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked curiously.

Obi-Wan let a small smile grace his face. "I've been thinking about Anakin's Knighting Ceremony," he lied easily.

"Ah yes. He was knighted recently right?"

"Only a week ago after his actions on Praestilyn," replied Obi-Wan.

"Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him around."

Obi-Wan knew Anakin was visiting his wife but he couldn't say that to Siri. "I do not know where he is," he said. "He's probably just resting or training."

"Maybe." Siri pulled herself from her meditative trance and opened her eyes. "Ferus just contacted me. He wants to spar. I'll see you later."

Obi-Wan nodded a goodbye to his friend before watching as the beautiful Jedi walked away. When she was gone, Obi-Wan got to his feet before stretching out with the Force to his former apprentice's Force presence.

'_What is it, Master?_' Anakin asked through the Force.

'_It might be best if you return to the Temple, Anakin, before too many Jedi become suspicious_,' Obi-Wan sent back.

There was a long moment of silence. '_All right, I'm on my way back,_' Anakin said before he fell silent and Obi-Wan walked out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He started walking to his apartment but decided to check on the Jedi Initiates. If he was timing it right then his and Anakin's mission to Christophsis would be coming up in a couple of weeks. It was during the mission to Christophsis that Anakin was given an apprentice and Obi-Wan still wanted Anakin to meet Ahsoka before he went to Yoda about his suggestion like he did last time.

Obi-Wan walked to the doorway where Master Yoda was teaching the initiates and Yoda glanced at him before inclining his head in greeting. "Brings you here what does, Obi-Wan?' he asked.

"I decided to watch the initiates train," Obi-Wan replied.

"Looking for a new Padawan are you, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan replied watching Ahsoka although he noticed his eyes kept drifting to Jenica Narak as the dark haired Jedi Initiate meditated beside Ahsoka. "However, Anakin was only knighted two months ago. I am thinking about it though." In truth, Obi-Wan was; he wouldn't mind having another apprentice but he didn't like the thought of taking a young Padawan in the midst of a war.

Yoda nodded. "Grown into a fine young Jedi Knight Skywalker has," he said.

Obi-Wan remembered that Yoda had said Anakin's future was shrouded in shadows and he couldn't help but wonder how Anakin's future was looking now. "Out of curiosity, Master Yoda, how is Anakin's future looking now?" he asked casually.

Yoda closed his eyes before stretching out with the Force. "No longer as shrouded in shadows is young Skywalker's future. Clearer it has become."

_It looks like I am making some progress, _Obi-Wan thought.

Yoda's beady green eyes opened. "Proud of him you should be, Obi-Wan," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I am very proud of him, Master Yoda," he replied before he returned his attention to Ahsoka and Jenica.

* * *

Anakin walked down the corridor of the Jedi Temple heading toward the training room where he was supposed to meet his former master. He had left Padmé only twenty minutes earlier and, thanks to Obi-Wan's warning, managed to return to the Jedi Temple before too many people got suspicious.

Anakin continued to walk and passed by one of the training rooms where a group of Initiates were practicing. He paused when he spotted a young Togruta flip over her dark-haired human opponent and nearly land a blow on her shoulder had the dark-haired human hadn't lifted her training blade to block the blow. The young Togruta didn't let that stop her as she spun around and landed a glancing blow against her opponent's side.

"Good, very good," Yoda's voice said. "Passed the last initiate test you have. Chosen by or assigned to a master you may be soon. Done well you have. Rest you may."

"Yes Master Yoda," the Initiates said at the same time and Anakin noticed that he couldn't help but examine the young Togruta Initiate. Anakin locked eyes with the Togruta Initiate briefly before she inclined her head in polite greeting and followed her companion and the other Initiates out of the room.

"Brings you here what does, Skywalker?" Yoda asked glancing at Anakin as he walked out of the room just behind the group of Initiates as they made their way back to the crèche.

"Er…I was actually on my way to meet with Obi-Wan, Master Yoda," Anakin admitted. "Then I caught sight of the Initiates training and I decided to watch for a bit."

Yoda nodded. "Thinking of taking on a Padawan are you?" he asked.

Anakin resisted the urge to snort in front of the old Jedi Master. "No," he said with a shake of his head. _A Padawan would just slow me down,_ he thought but didn't dare repeat his thought out loud.

"Train a youngling a difficult challenge it is. Feel ready you do not, hmmm?"

Anakin was silent for a long moment before he shook his head. "I'm too newly knighted," he said finally.

"Ah but newly knighted Obi-Wan was when took you as his Padawan he did," Yoda reminded me.

Anakin thought about his master; the man who had become his brother in everything but blood; the man he trusted with his life and the secrets that he kept from everyone else within the Jedi Order. He knew that Obi-Wan had only been knighted a day or so before he took Anakin as his Padawan.

"That's different," he said.

"How so?"

"It's just…well…" Anakin couldn't think of a reason why Obi-Wan taking him as his apprentice so soon after he was knighted was different.

Yoda let out a small chuckle. "Think of a reason you cannot, yes?"

Defeated, Anakin shook his head.

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the ground. "Think about it, you should, Skywalker. Benefit from having a Padawan you can."

"Yes Master Yoda." Anakin lowered his head before watching as Yoda walked away down the corridor and turned around before making his way toward the training room where he was supposed to meet his former Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the bench next to the wall in the training room when Anakin entered it and he glanced up before a faint smile crossed his facial features. "You're late," he said standing up.

"Sorry master," Anakin replied. "I just got a bit sidetracked."

Obi-Wan simply raised his eyebrows but said nothing in response as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and walked to the center of the training room. "Ready?" he asked igniting the azure blade.

Anakin unclipped his lightsaber from his belt before igniting it. "Be ready to lose, old man," he said falling into the Ataru ready stance he was so familiar with. Obi-Wan had commented that Anakin took after Qui-Gon when it came to which form he preferred to use.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "This old man is not going to lose, youngling," he said falling into the Soresu ready stance that Anakin had seen him use against Dooku six months earlier. Anakin had only been semi-conscious during that duel but he did see that if Obi-Wan hadn't made that one mistake then he would have won the duel.

The two of them dueled for the next half hour but it was clear by the end of the duel that Obi-Wan was still the better duelist. However, it also showed that Anakin was getting better as he nearly beat Obi-Wan a few times had his former master not managed to parry the thrusts and slashes that would have won Anakin the duel.

Anakin was amazed; it seemed that Obi-Wan was an even better duelist than Anakin remembered. Immediately, suspicion crawled through Anakin's veins as Obi-Wan calmly deactivated the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He returned his lightsaber to his belt as he examined his former master.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Anakin?" he asked patiently.

"Nothing." Anakin said quickly not wanting to reveal his suspicions to his former master only because he was unsure as to why he was feeling suspicious just because Obi-Wan was a better swordsman than he was before Geonosis.

Obi-Wan merely gazed at Anakin until Anakin looked away feeling uncomfortable under his former master's penetrating gaze. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" he suggested apparently deciding to change the subject.

Anakin let a smile cross his face as he turned his gaze to his brother. "Dex's?" he asked.

Obi-Wan grinned. "You're buying," he said.

"Why me?"

"You lost the duel. Wasn't that the standing arrangement?"

_Kriff, I thought he had forgotten about that, _Anakin thought. "All right, fine," he said. "But next time, you're buying."

"Only if you beat me."

Anakin glowered at Obi-Wan who merely smiled amusement glimmering in his gray-blue eyes as he added, "It was the standing arrangement after all."

"Yes, yes, you don't need to remind me," Anakin grumbled before he and Obi-Wan walked out of the training room and down the brightly lit corridor.

* * *

One week passed by and Obi-Wan sighed as he made his way down the corridor with Anakin on his side toward the Jedi War Room. He had a feeling he knew of what was coming. He couldn't even think of anything about the upcoming missions that he could change other than reminding Anakin that he couldn't have any contact with his mother while on Tatooine.

Obi-Wan's lips twisted into a frown. _I am already letting Anakin have an attachment with Padmé so why shouldn't I let him have an attachment with his mother?_ He thought before another question crossed his mind as he thought about the love Anakin had for both Padmé and his mother.

_Were love and attachment the same thing?_

Obi-Wan realized that if he didn't have knowledge of the future and Qui-Gon's words echoing around in the vaults of his mind, he would have said yes. But, now that he has had time to actually sit down and analyze Qui-Gon's words, he was beginning to realize that attachment and love were not the same thing. Love was when you cared for some unconditionally while attachment was when you cared about someone so much that you turned possessive rather than unconditional.

That being said, Obi-Wan was beginning to believe that love was the core of the light side of the Force, which was why it could hold the darkness at bay, while attachment was on the borderline of the dark side of the Force. He couldn't exactly say attachment was the core of the dark side of the Force because he wasn't entirely sure if that was true.

Also, he only knew that attachment was against the Jedi Code but that didn't mean love was against the Jedi Code. At the very least, love shouldn't be against the Jedi Code if it really could 'ignite the stars' and keep the darkness at bay.

Obi-Wan cast a sidelong glance at his former apprentice who was silent and obviously deep in thought. He knew Anakin loved his mother greatly and, although he reminded the Council and Anakin that Anakin was not to have contact with his mother, he wondered if he could somehow get Anakin to visit his mother at least briefly. If things went as they did the first time around then Anakin would be on Tatooine anyway so there would be a chance to speak with his mother.

Obi-Wan decided he would worry about that later as he came to a stop outside the war room. Reinforcing his mental shields to avoid information about the future from slipping into the forefronts of his mind, Obi-Wan walked into the chamber with his former apprentice just behind him.

"A mission we have for you two," Yoda said without preamble and the topographic display of Christophsis appeared before them. "Invaded Christophsis the Separatists have. A plea for help we received from the people of Christophsis."

"It is believed," Mace Windu picked up with Yoda left off, "that the Separatists invaded to seize control of the world's resources. Intelligence has informed us that General Whorm Loathsom is behind the invasion while Admiral Trench has put in place a massive naval blockade of the planet."

"You two will need to penetrate the blockade and then attempt to defeat General Loathsom on the planet's surface," Eeth Koth said.

Obi-Wan glanced briefly at Yoda knowing full well that Yoda had spoken to Ahsoka Tano and assigned her to Anakin just as Obi-Wan thought he would once he talked with him. Ahsoka was only fourteen years old, having turned fourteen about three months earlier, but Obi-Wan knew she was ready to become an apprentice. It did sadden Obi-Wan that Ahsoka would have to train in the midst of a war though because that meant Ahsoka wouldn't get as much training and studying as other Padawans did.

"Go to Christophsis you will," Yoda said, "and may the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan and Anakin inclined their heads respectfully before they turned around and walked out of the war room.

"Penetrate a blockade and lead a ground assault against General Loathsom's forces? Sounds pretty straightforward," Anakin commented.

"Straightforward never means easy," Obi-Wan reminded his brother.

"I know that, master. Come on, let's go get Rex, Cody and the rest of the 501st and get going," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded although he had to resist the urge to shiver. Although six months had gone by since the 501st was formed, most if not all of them were programmed with Order 66, Obi-Wan couldn't help but remember the siege of the Jedi Temple and Anakin killing the younglings…

_Do not think about that, Kenobi,_ Obi-Wan told himself sternly. _That will not happen this time, I will make sure it does not happen one way or another. _Obi-Wan was given the chance to change the future by changing events in the past and he was determine to make sure Order 66 and Anakin's fall to the dark side were changed no matter what.

"Master?" Anakin's voice sounded concern and Obi-Wan blinked before pulling himself from his thoughts.

"I'm all right, Anakin," he said before he placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and added, "Come on, let's get going."

Anakin, eyes still filled with concern, nodded before the two of them quickly made their way out of the Jedi Temple and toward the gunship that would take them up to the _Resolute_ that hung in orbit around Coruscant.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano walked alongside her friend Jenica down the corridor in the Jedi Temple. She and Jenica had become friends by complete accident actually; they had literally run into each other, apologized and then started talking while they headed off to the same class. Ahsoka felt a bit sad that she would be leaving to join her newly assigned Jedi Master soon and Jenica hadn't yet been assigned a master.

"Don't be upset, Ahsoka," Jenica said soothingly green eyes examining the young Togruta. "Master Yoda said that I just have to be patient before I get a Jedi Master. I'm only twelve. Some apprentice aren't chosen until they're your age you know."

Ahsoka smiled faintly. "True," she said. "But I wasn't chosen. Master Yoda told me that I was assigned to a master. Don't you think that's odd?"

Jenica nodded brow furrowing. "It is odd," she said. "Maybe, because of the war, Master Yoda has to do it this way."

"Maybe." Jenica's words were logical; the war prevented apprentices from being chosen by masters and some younglings could be sent off to the Agricultural Corps or someplace else because the masters don't have time to choose an apprentice and that seemed unfair to the youngling.

"Maybe Master Yoda's doing it this way because it would be unfair for younglings to be sent off to the AgriCorps or someplace else just because a Jedi Master doesn't have time to choose an apprentice because of the war," Jenica added before Ahsoka could say anything almost as if she had read Ahsoka's mind.

Ahsoka smiled. "That was weird, Jeni. That was what I was thinking," she said.

Jenica chuckled. "I wonder who Master Yoda assigned you to, 'Soka," she asked. She and Master Plo Koon were the only ones whom Ahsoka let call her 'Soka. Everyone else called her by her first name or by 'Initiate Tano'.

"He told me he would tell me when he sends me off to my new master's side," Ahsoka said.

"Isn't that going to be soon?"

Ahsoka nodded lekku twitching with eagerness at finally discovering who her master was going to be. "Master Yoda told me that he would tell me when we reach Christophsis," she said. "I'd best get going. I have to meet Master Yoda outside at 1200 hours and I don't want to be late."

"All right, 'Soka. I'll see you when you get back to the Temple," Jenica said.

"Bye Jeni," Ahsoka replied before she turned around and dashed toward the entrance to the Jedi Temple.

\0/

Ahsoka examined the planet of Christophsis as it rose up in front of her. The blockade was still surrounding the planet but Ahsoka could tell Admiral Yularen was confident that they could get her past the blockade and onto the surface of the planet. Yoda stood at Ahsoka's side as the _Resolute_ came to a stop in its retreat from the planet.

"Ready for this are you, young one?" Yoda asked.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. As ready as I'll ever be, Master Yoda," she replied.

"Very well. Deliver this message you must to Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. Urgent it is that they contact the Jedi Temple immediately. Risen up a matter of grave concern has."

"Yes Master Yoda," Ahsoka said.

"Also, join with your new master you will, Padawan Tano," Yoda said before he tapped his gimer stick on the durasteel ground. "Assigned to Master Skywalker you are, young one."

Ahsoka felt surprise surge through her. She was being assigned as a Padawan to Anakin Skywalker; the fabled Chosen One of Jedi Legend; the Hero With No Fear as the media was beginning to call him. "Yes Master Yoda," was all she said in response to Yoda's words as she attempted to wrap her mind around Yoda's revelation.

"Go then you will," Yoda said before he glanced at Yularen. "Get her through the blockade can you, Admiral?"

"We will get her safely through, Master Jedi," Yularen replied.

"Good. May the Force be with you, young one," Yoda said.

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda," Ahsoka replied before she followed Yularen as the Admiral led her off the bridge of the _Resolute_ and toward the hangar bay where the ship that would take her to the surface of Christophsis was parked.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the first chapter of part 2**

**Darth: you changed a lot of what happened**

**Blaze: not really**

**Severus: yeah, it wasn't that different**

**Obi-Wan: not really no**

**Anakin: nope it wasn't**

**Palpypie: yes it was and it was stupid too**

**Severus: **_**stupefy**_**!**

**Palpypie: (stunned)**

**Anakin: you never did answer my question, Obi-Wan. Are you going to break the Jedi Code?**

**Obi-Wan: er… (takes off in Sirius's flying motorcycle)**

**Anakin: blast it. I still want an answer! (Runs over Palpypie in Obi-Wan's speeder as he chases after Obi-Wan)**

**Severus: do I want to know?**

**Blaze: probably not. Please review and I will post chapter 12 as soon as I possibly can and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You guys are the greatest.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to the 23 people who reviewed the last chapter. As always, you guys are the greatest. So now we enter into the **_**Clone Wars **_**movie arc, which is taking place six months earlier. I am going based on a different timeline since LucasFilm hasn't yet revealed how the Clone Wars TV series fits into the timeline of the movies and the books so I'm making up my own timeline. Once again, this is AU.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

"They're coming back," Anakin called from where he was standing beside Rex at the head of the group.

Obi-Wan jogged over to join Anakin as a cannon blast flew at them before he shook his head. "I knew this would happen," he muttered before glancing up. "All right, time for our next plan. Cody, battle stations."

"Rex, follow me," Anakin called and Obi-Wan watched as he, Rex and the clones that were with him hurried away. He shook his head even though he knew Anakin's plan worked the last time around before he glanced at Cody and the two of them, along with the clones who were accompanying him, began their portion of the plan.

"Ready the cannons," Cody called to the clones who were stationed at the heavy cannons and Obi-Wan watched as the cannons slammed into the second wave of droids lead by General Loathsom. The first wave had been defeated only barely after Obi-Wan and Anakin confronted Asajj Ventress, the dark side acolyte who was responsible for the scar above Anakin's eye and a few other events that occurred in the last six months and Cody and Rex discovered a spy among the troops that sabotaged the weapons depot forcing Obi-Wan and Anakin to send their ship back to get more supplies.

However, Obi-Wan knew that was going to happen and that was why he had the cannons loaded and prepared for the second wave of droids. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Loathsom retreated and activated the deflector shields and, when that happened, he will just have Anakin and Ahsoka, when the new Padawan arrived, take it out. That was one thing that he decided not to change; it would be a good bonding moment for Anakin and Ahsoka.

While Anakin still didn't want to take on an apprentice, Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn't mind having Ahsoka as an apprentice once he sees how alike they are. As it was, Anakin had matured a bit since the war began and Obi-Wan wondered if that maturity would help him not react the way he did last time when he was introduced as Ahsoka's new master.

_Well, I suppose only time will tell if things play out as they did last time, _Obi-Wan thought igniting his lightsaber and leaping into the fray at Cody's side as the droids who survived the cannon blasts got a bit too close to their encampment.

He deflected blaster bolts back at the droids who were firing at him before slicing through other droids who got too close him or Cody or any of the clones that were near him. His lightsaber moved like a blur of blue energy and blasterfire was redirected back at the droids almost as soon as it hit the glowing blue blade.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin leapt downward in his attack from above with his lightsaber blazing back and forth blocking blasterfire and the clones, who simply activated their jetpack to fly into the middle of the fray, fired on the droids.

"Retreat," the lead droid called before it turned around and began its retreat.

"Roger, roger," the other droids said before they also turned around and began moving in the direction they had originally come in.

Obi-Wan lowered his blade before deactivating it and glancing up at the sky. It was around this time that the transport carrying Ahsoka arrived and, sure enough, he could see the transport streaking over the battlefield to a landing area beyond the cannons. Anakin walked over to join him with his lightsaber clipped to his belt eyes also on the transport.

"Well, it looks like reinforcements have finally arrived," Anakin said.

"Or at least a ship that we can use to contact the _Resolute _and inquire where our reinforcements are," Obi-Wan said with a shrug.

Anakin glanced at him before nodding and the two of them walked past the clones toward the transport as the main engines shut off and the boarding ramp lowered. Ahsoka Tano, with a lightsaber clipped to her belt and a Padawan braid of beads hanging behind her left ear, walked down the boarding ramp.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "A youngling? Who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Ahsoka," the Togruta said coming to a stop in front of them. "Master Yoda sent me. He said it is urgent that you contact the Jedi Temple. A matter of grave concern has risen up."

"We're in a bit of a predicament here, youngling," Obi-Wan said. "We're outnumbered and need help and our communications haven't exactly been reliable."

Ahsoka frowned. "Master Yoda just sent me with this message and it was probably because he couldn't get in touch with you," she said.

"Great, they don't even know we're in trouble," Anakin muttered frustration coloring his tone.

"Maybe we can relay a signal through the shuttle that just dropped me off," Ahsoka suggested before Obi-Wan could.

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly. "A good idea, young one," he said before he glanced at his former apprentice who was examining Ahsoka curiously. "Come, let's see if we can do what Ahsoka suggested."

Ahsoka nodded before she turned around and made her way back into the transport while Anakin walked at Obi-Wan's side after her. "I remember her," he said to Obi-Wan. "I watched her duel with another youngling during the Initiate trial that Master Yoda was hosting a week before we came here."

"If that is the case then I doubt she's a youngling any longer. She is likely a new Padawan," Obi-Wan said casually.

"Maybe," Anakin replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Anakin waited beside Obi-Wan and Ahsoka while Cody attempted to contact the _Resolute_ and it wasn't long before Yoda's holographic image appeared. The diminutive green Jedi Grand Master rested his fingers on his gimer stick as he observed Obi-Wan and Anakin through beady green eyes.

"_Contact you we have been trying to, Master Kenobi_," Yoda said.

"My apologies, Master Yoda, our communications haven't exactly been reliable," Obi-Wan said. "We're in trouble, Master. We're outnumbered and all our transports have been destroyed."

"_Help you we will. Send transports to help we shall as soon as we can._" Whatever Yoda was about to say was cut off as the hologram flickered before completely dying.

"We've lost the signal, General Kenobi," Cody said.

Obi-Wan caressed his beard eyes narrowed in thought. "Well, that's not good," he said before he sighed. "We'll just have to make do with what we have." He then turned his gaze to Ahsoka and added, "I do believe introductions are in order. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin glanced at his former master but decided not to ask why Obi-Wan decided to introduce himself first. "I'm Anakin Skywalker," he said glancing back at Ahsoka.

"I'm the new Padawan, I'm Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka replied.

"It is very nice to meet you, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said politely. "Since you are a new Padawan, who might your master be?"

"Master Yoda assigned me to Master Skywalker."

Anakin's eyes went wide with surprise. "What?" he exclaimed. "But that doesn't make any sense. I told Master Yoda I wasn't ready to take on an apprentice."

"Master Yoda only told me that I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to oversee my Jedi Training," Ahsoka said.

Anakin opened his mouth to protest but, before he could, Obi-Wan intervened. "Well, congratulations my friend. I am sure, if you give each other a chance, you'll do well together," he said.

Anakin glowered at his former master but Obi-Wan merely held his gaze until Anakin looked away. "I'm going to find Rex," he grumbled under his breath before walking away.

"May as well take her with you, Anakin."

Anakin merely nodded sharply and continued walking with Ahsoka just behind him. What he said earlier was right; it didn't make any sense. He told Master Yoda that he wasn't ready to take on an apprentice. _So why would Yoda assign her to me? It makes no sense whatsoever, _he thought.

"General Skywalker," Rex's voice brought Anakin out of his thoughts and he glanced up to find Rex examining him.

"Captain Rex," he greeted the clone captain.

Rex glanced at Ahsoka who had come to a stop at Anakin's side. "Who's the youngling?" he asked.

"I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan. The names Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka said.

Rex frowned. "I thought you said you weren't ready to take on a Padawan, General," he said.

"There's been a mix up, the youngling's not with me," Anakin muttered.

"Stop calling me that, "Ahsoka protested before she added cheekily, "you're stuck with me Skyguy."

Anakin bristled at the nickname and matters were made worse when Rex chuckled. "What did you just call me?" he protested glowering but Ahsoka merely held his gaze. "Don't get snippy with me, young one. Why don't you accompany Captain Rex and he can teach you a little bit about respect." He was irritated only because for one, he was assigned to an apprentice when he specifically told Master Yoda he wasn't ready for one and, for another, his apparent new apprentice had disrespected him in front of the clone captain.

"Ah sure," Rex said clearly uncertain before he glanced at Ahsoka. "Come along, youngling."

Ahsoka glowered at the title but said nothing as she followed Rex and Anakin was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Ahsoka walked alongside the clone captain a bit annoyed with her new master brushing her off as he did but she found she had to consider it from his point of view. He said, point blank, he wasn't ready for an apprentice and that made Ahsoka wonder if his attitude toward her was just because he felt unready to be a master.

Ahsoka shook her head. She decided she would worry about that later. She had to think about the here and now and the battle she found herself a part of. She glanced at the cannons that lined the streets before her lips curved into a small frown. "Wouldn't it be a good idea to move the cannons back a bit?" she asked curiously. "It'd give them a bit more cover."

"General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are," Rex replied.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to reply but, before she could, she spotted something. She narrowed her eyes before examining the glowing reddish shield that was approaching the Republic forces. She glanced at Rex. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the shield even though it was obvious what it was.

"Not good. We'd better go tell the generals," said Rex before he turned around and began making his way back the way they had come. Ahsoka had to jog to keep up with the clone captain's long strides as they returned to the command post where they found Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Sir," Rex said saluting. "The enemy is approaching again but this time they have a shield with them." He ran his fingers over the console and a topographic view of Crystal City; the only thing that was different was the advancing droid army and the shield that surrounded them.

"Well, that's not good at all," Obi-Wan said eyes narrowed. "I don't think our cannons will be able to penetrate the shield and if we lose the cannons then we will only have a slim chance of defeating the Separatists and driving them away from Christophsis."

"If the shield's such a big problem then why don't we just take it out?" Ahsoka asked frowning. It sounded like the sensible thing to do even if it would be difficult to get past enemy lines in order to take it out.

Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly in Ahsoka's direction in a clear sign of approval.

"Easier said than done," Cody said from where he was standing beside Rex.

"Well, I agree with her," Anakin said examining the topographic display. "Someone needs to get to the shield generator and destroy it."

"Why don't you two just slip beyond enemy lines and take care of it yourself?" Obi-Wan suggested casually.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Come on Master," she said before she began walking away.

"If we make it out of this alive, Snips," Anakin said irritably his longer strides making it easy for him to catch up with her, "you and I are going to have a little talk."

The two of them walked away from the command post to what was left of the weapons and they grabbed a backpack before filling it with charges. Without a word, Anakin led the way toward the edge of the encampment and up the steps to one of the destroyed buildings that would give them a pretty good view of the advancing droid army.

Ahsoka watched as her master pulled out a set of macrobinoculars and examined the advancing droid army. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

Anakin glanced at her faint amusement in his eyes. "Oh I thought you were the one with the plan," he said.

"No, I'm the one with enthusiasm. You're the one with the experience, which I look forward to learning," Ahsoka said.

Anakin rolled his eyes but the gleam of amusement didn't disappear as he returned his attention to the advancing droid army. "Well, our biggest challenge will be to get past the line of droids," he said.

"Why not go around, outflank them?" Ahsoka suggested.

"It would take too long."

"Cut through the middle then."

"That wouldn't work unless you were a…droid." Anakin fell silent and Ahsoka, not noticing her master was deep in thought, sighed.

"I guess my first lesson will be to wait while you come up with a plan," she said.

"Well, wait's over," Anakin said lowering the macrobinoculars and looking at Ahsoka. "I have an idea."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the advancing droids mind working out the possibilities that were swarming around in his head. There were a couple of things he could do to delay the droids but he needed to give Anakin and Ahsoka enough time to reach the shield generator. The last time, he had given himself up to Loathsom and did some negotiating but that only bought Anakin a little bit of time.

He sighed inwardly before glancing at Rex and Cody who were at his side with their blasters in their hands. Behind them were the clones that weren't firing near the heavy cannons. "All right, are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready sir," Rex and Cody said.

"Then let's get moving. We need to delay the droids for as long as possible," Obi-Wan said igniting his lightsaber and he dashed into the middle of the fray lightsaber blazing back and forth as it sliced through each and every droid in his way. Rex, Cody and the other clones fired rapidly at the droids and Obi-Wan could see some of them resorting to hand-to-hand combat whenever a droid got to close.

Obi-Wan winced as death after death struck through the Force and he forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. It felt odd to be feeling the same deaths in the Force a second time around; the first time had been bad enough. Obi-Wan pushed that thought away before stabbing a battle droid in the chest and took off the head of another battle droid once he pulled his lightsaber free from the first one.

He, Rex and Cody made their way deeper into the throng of droids. They had gotten inside the deflector shields in the same exact way Anakin and Ahsoka got through the shields, at least as far as Anakin told him when he was recounting what happened when they returned to Coruscant. However, the fighting was much more intense within the shields than without but Obi-Wan knew he had to work quickly if he was to prevent the shields from reaching the heavy cannons.

_Blast it, Anakin. I really hope you don't take too long to get the shield down, _Obi-Wan thought as he sliced through another droid.

* * *

"My legs are hurting. I have to stand up," Ahsoka said.

Anakin shook his head at the young Togruta's words. "We need to be careful," he said also standing up. "We don't know what we will run into." As if his words had been some sort of jinx, the two of them ended up running into a droid knocking them down and revealing the droideka who whirled around and immediately opened fire.

"You see what I mean," Anakin said lightsaber ignited and moving rapidly back and forth to deflect the blaster bolts from the droideka. He and Ahsoka scrambled backwards before pushing themselves to their feet still deflecting the blasterfire back at the droideka. An idea came to Anakin's mind and he glanced at Ahsoka.

"Run," he called.

"What? Jedi don't run," Ahsoka shouted back.

"I said run," Anakin called before he turned around and ran off with Ahsoka, glowering, just behind him. Just as he expected, the droideka lowered its shields and rolled after them. Once they were a good distance away, Anakin called for Ahsoka to stop.

"Make up your mind," Ahsoka called back.

"I said stop," Anakin called again.

Ahsoka, realization dawning in her eyes came to a stop before swinging her blade to slice through the droideka as it rolled past her and Anakin's blade flashed to finish it off. "Very good, you take orders nicely," Anakin commented clipping his lightsaber to his belt. _At least a bit better than I did when I was an apprentice, _he thought as the two of them made their way toward the shield generator.

When they reached the shield generator, Anakin examined it. "We should be cautious," he began.

"Come on, Master. It doesn't look too hard," Ahsoka called getting to her feet and making her way toward the generator.

"Wait, Ahsoka," Anakin protested sensing the trap.

Ahsoka ignored him until she tripped over an antenna and fell to the ground just as a combat droid appeared and began firing at her even as more combat droids appeared.

Anakin scowled. "Forget about the droids, set those charges," he shouted as he sliced through one droid and began to fight his way toward the generator keeping an eye on the young Togruta as she began to set the charges on the generator.

Anakin sliced through another droid before watching as Ahsoka, barely managing to evade a combat droid who had appeared behind her, Force pushed it out of the way only to send it flying across the stone ground immediately alerting the rest of the combat droids to the fact that they were there.

"Sorry," Ahsoka called.

Anakin scowled. "Who's side are you on?" he called back slicing through another droid. He was too far away to hear Ahsoka's murmured reply as he continued to slice through combat droid after combat droid.

Ahsoka finished setting the charges while Anakin was being pushed backwards with the blaster bolts the combat droids kept shooting at him. Ahsoka glanced at him. "Skyguy, don't move," she called before Anakin felt her reach out with the Force.

"Wait, what…?" Anakin broke off when he spotted that he had found himself beneath one of the walls. There was a hole cut in the center of it but he noticed that Ahsoka was pulling it downward toward him.

Anakin covered his head but the hole passed over him and the stone wall slammed into the combat droids destroying them. Anakin stared at the destroyed droids and the wall that surrounded him before he glanced at Ahsoka who was trying to get her breath back. _That was pretty reckless of her, _he thought, _but she did save my life even if she did almost get me killed._

"You almost got me killed," he called to the young Togruta.

"I saved your life though," Ahsoka shouted back.

_True,_ Anakin thought before he sighed and made his way to Ahsoka's side. The young Togruta was reckless but Anakin couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he was her age. He wondered if this was what Obi-Wan had to deal with and decided that it probably was. He continued to examine Ahsoka as the young Togruta leapt down from the generator.

_Maybe this apprenticeship could work out, _he thought.

* * *

Obi-Wan eyed the droids and the shields. It was now getting dangerously close to the heavy cannons and Obi-Wan knew if they lost the cannons then they would likely lose the battle. He signaled for the troops to retreat before dashing back the way he had come into one of the buildings that had been destroyed during the first wave of the assault on Crystal City.

"Rex, where are you?" he called into his comlink.

"Right behind you, sir," Rex said and Obi-Wan turned around to find Rex hurrying into the building with what was left of his unit just behind him. "They worked out most of my unit. We had to pull out of there!"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "The shield's almost at the heavy cannons," he said.

"We're not going to be able to stop them, sir," said Rex.

Obi-Wan remembered what happened the first time around and he found himself hoping it would work again. "Move your troops back to the cannons. Protect them at all costs. I'll do what I can to delay the droids," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Rex said before he called out an order through the built in comlink in his helmet and began the retreat. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber before leaping up and stabbing the super battle droid that had come up behind him before slicing upward and deflecting the blaster bolt of another droid back into it.

The tank that Obi-Wan knew carried General Loathsom in it drifted forward along with many battle droids and super battle droids walking around it. Obi-Wan watched as Loathsom appeared from the top of the tank. "General Kenobi, it's a pleasure to meet someone as distinguished as yourself," Loathsom said.

"I surrender," Obi-Wan replied calmly before watching as a super battle droid took his weapon. "But, before I tell my troops to lay down their weapons, I think we should negotiate the terms of surrender."

Loathsom's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I suppose you are right," he said before he disappeared into the tank and Obi-Wan smiled inwardly.

_Ah, just like last time,_ he thought before he flicked his gaze to the shield generator. _Now if only Anakin would get the shield down sooner than last time then things would have gone better than the first time around._

He watched as Loathsom approached him with his droid just behind him before he used the force to pick up one of the crystals and create a little table with two smaller crystals to use as chairs. "And don't you think it would be nice to have some refreshments?" he asked calmly.

"You," Loathsom ordered sitting down across the table from Obi-Wan, "bring us something liquid."

The little droid who had accompanied Loathsom nodded before it disappeared into the ship. It reappeared several minutes later as Obi-Wan and Loathsom began negotiating; Obi-Wan decided to stall the same way he had last time while at the same time wishing Anakin would get a move on.

The droid handed the drinks to Loathsom and Obi-Wan before walking away and Obi-Wan sipped at it watching Loathsom take a huge drink of his tea. _Hurry up, Anakin,_ he sent through the Force hoping that things would turn out at least a little bit different than they had last time.

* * *

Ahsoka came to a stop in front of Anakin who was watching the battle that could barely be seen from their current position before he glanced at her. "Did you set the charges?" he asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied.

"Well?"

Ahsoka glanced at her master before activating the charges. The shield generator blew up and Ahsoka watched as the shield began to dissipate leaving the droid army that were some ways away from where the two Jedi were standing defenseless to the heavy cannons. She glanced at her master who was also watching the disappearing shield before she walked over to the destroyed generator and sat down.

She had acted foolishly and recklessly when she saved her master's life. She was just thinking about destroying the droids and saving her master but she supposed she didn't think things through. She may have passed the Initiate trials but she found herself wondering if she was truly ready to become a Padawan.

_Am I too young? Am I really still a youngling like Master Skywalker thinks?_ She wondered silently as she gazed at the ground not noticing her master return to her side nor did she notice the arrival of the reinforcements.

"You're reckless little one," Anakin said finally breaking the silence. "You would never have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan." He felt silent for a long moment before glancing at her and Ahsoka glanced up to find a small smile on her master's face.

"But you might make it as mine," he said.

Ahsoka, recognizing the sense of acceptance in her master's eyes and through the Force, smiled back.

"Come on, let's get back," Anakin said patting Ahsoka on the shoulder before getting to his feet and walking over to the gunship that had appeared in front of them.

"Great job, General," Rex said from where he was standing in the opening of the gunship as Anakin leapt onto it and Ahsoka followed him. He then glanced at Ahsoka before smiling slightly and adding, "You too, kid."

Ahsoka smiled back.

* * *

Obi-Wan, after handing Loathsom over to the other clones to deal with and joining Yoda who had accompanied the reinforcements that had arrived, watched as the gunship carrying Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka landed. The two of them walked over but Obi-Wan knew things had gone exactly as they had last time. Anakin accepted Ahsoka as his apprentice in spite of her rather reckless nature.

_Her reckless nature is so much like Anakin's,_ Obi-Wan thought remembering all that Ahsoka had gotten into during the war the first time around. _Even the first time around, I wasn't surprised that Anakin found a kindred spirit in his apprentice._

"Master, Master Yoda," Anakin greeted them with a slight incline of his head.

"Problems with your new Padawan have there been, hmmm?" Yoda asked.

"I just told him you felt you weren't ready to take on a Padawan," Obi-Wan added when Anakin glanced at him.

"While I admit Ahsoka's a little rough around the edges but with a great deal of training and patience, she might amount to something," Anakin replied.

_The king of impatience talking about patience,_ Obi-Wan thought.

_Shut up master,_ Anakin sent back obviously having heard that thought but Obi-Wan just smiled amusement glittering in his blue-gray eyes.

"Then go you will to the Teth system," Yoda said.

Anakin frowned. "But that's Wild Space. The droid army isn't even there," he said.

"Kidnapped Jabba the Hutt's son has been," Yoda said glancing at the ground before he looked up. "Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Ahsoka said. "Come on, master. I'll go find Rex." With that, the young Togruta jogged off.

"Don't worry about her, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently. "Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine."

"Why do I get the feeling this was your idea to begin with?" Anakin asked glancing at Obi-Wan who merely smirked and said nothing in response. Anakin turned around before jogging after his apprentice while Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Yoda.

"Well, I'd better get going if I want to negotiate a treaty with Jabba," he said inclining his head to Yoda before making his way toward his starfighter.

Climbing into his starfighter, Obi-Wan activated the main engines before ordering Arfour to input the coordinates for Tatooine so that they may make the jump to hyperspace as soon as they attached with the hyperspace ring that hung in orbit around the planet. As the starfighter blasted off toward space, Obi-Wan found himself wondering how it was that, so far, he has been unable to stop a lot of the events that have already occurred.

_The Force sent you back to this time because it felt you could make the necessary changes to change the future into a better one. The Force did _not_ send you back to change every little thing,_ Qui-Gon's words repeated themselves in Obi-Wan's mind.

_Well, I am only one Jedi. I cannot change everything like Qui-Gon said. Christophsis is just among the events that I have no control over, _Obi-Wan thought as the starfighter connected with the hyperdrive ring. Once the coordinates were in place, Obi-Wan pulled the hyperspace lever and the starfighter disappeared into lightspeed.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: Teth will probably happen the same exact way it did in the movie as will, probably, Tatooine although there will be a twist at the end of the Tatooine scene**

**Darth: Teth is going to be its own chapter as is Tatooine**

**Blaze: and, for all of you Siriwan fans out there, the chapter after the Tatooine chapter will be mostly Siriwan**

**Obi-Wan: YAY!**

**Anakin: master, is there something you'd like to tell me?**

**Obi-Wan: erm… (Takes off in Sirius's flying motorcycle)**

**Anakin: ah come on, why won't you answer me? (Flies after Obi-Wan in Mace's flying Mustang)**

**Mace: THAT'S MINE! (Chases after Anakin on Voldy's broom running Palpy and Voldy over as he did so)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 13 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to the 19 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and I hope that you enjoy this chapter, which will cover all of the Battle of Teth, including Obi-Wan's arrival.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

Anakin watched as the planet Teth grew larger in the viewports of the assault ship on which he was standing. Beside him stood his young apprentice who was also watching the planet grow larger with apprehension and excitement fighting in her gaze. She was a very determined if reckless Padawan and Anakin found himself wondering if he really could teach Ahsoka all she need to know to become a Jedi Knight.

_Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine, _Obi-Wan's words echoed in Anakin's mind. He knew that he could teach Ahsoka everything Obi-Wan taught him but he couldn't help but wonder if he would be as good a master as his master before him.

"Master, are you all right?" Ahsoka asked breaking into Anakin's thoughts.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied.

"General, the ARF troopers have arrived," Admiral Yuralen said coming to a stop at Anakin's side. "They are waiting in the hanger bay."

"Thank you Admiral," Anakin said before he turned around and made his way toward the hangar bay with Ahsoka just behind him. He and Ahsoka only had one planetary rotation to return Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta, to his father on Tatooine and Anakin wondered if he would be able to return Rotta to his father in time. He decided that he would no matter what.

Glancing at his apprentice, Anakin also resolved to train Ahsoka to the best of his ability. He was still determined to make his master proud of him after everything Obi-Wan has done for him and he had a feeling training Ahsoka would help in his quest. He turned his gaze to the hangar bay as he and Ahsoka walked into it to find the ARF scout troopers making their way across the floor to join them. Ahsoka ventured off to join the other clone troopers while Anakin met up with the scout troopers.

"Sir, we found that the renegades who took Jabba the Hutt's son have taken up refuge in a B'omar Order monastery," the first scout trooper said saluting.

"Did any of them see you?" asked Anakin.

"No sir. We are the best in our unit," the other scout trooper assured Anakin.

"Good. Get some rest. You've earned it."

"Yes sir," the scout troopers said saluting before he and the other scout trooper walked past Anakin out of the hangar bay. They slipped into the corridor and Anakin watched as they disappeared from sight before he walked over to join his apprentice.

"I find that highly unlikely," Rex was saying when Anakin walked into earshot of the clones gathered around his apprentice and they laughed. "So I heard you were surrounded by droids? How'd you escape?"

"Okay, so there's this wall with a hole behind him," Ahsoka said, "so I pull the wall down on the droids, destroying them and saving the general."

That caused the clones to laugh. "Is that true sir?" Rex asked glancing at Anakin.

Anakin shrugged a faint smile on his face. "More or less," he replied. "All right, men. Let's get moving."

"You heard the general, move out," Rex shouted before he and the rest of the clones immediately went toward the gunships that were preparing for takeoff.

Anakin glanced at his apprentice as Ahsoka walked over to join him. "Perhaps this is the time when you should learn that a Jedi is humble, my young Padawan," he said.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Sorry, just thought I'd cheer the guys up," she said.

Anakin shook his head. "Come on, we have a monastery to storm," he said.

Ahsoka chuckled before the two of them made their way toward the gunship that would take them down to the planet's surface.

When the gunship Anakin and Ahsoka were in ascended into the atmosphere of Teth, the droid stationed in front of the monastery immediately opened fire. The blast shields of the gunship closed and a red light illuminated the darkness within the gunship. Anakin and Ahsoka, bathed in the darkness with their dark cloaks over their shoulders, waited as the gunship ascending the ground.

"Prepare yourself men," shouted Rex from where he was standing just in front of Ahsoka as the gunship continued to make its way to the surface of the planet. The gunship continued its ascent before it neared the forest floor and Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"Stay close to me, Ahsoka," he said to his apprentice.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Wait, okay green light. Let's go," Rex shouted when the light that surrounded them turned green and the blast doors opened. Anakin leapt out of the ship before taking off running toward the rocky overhang with Ahsoka, who paused to deflect several blaster bolts back at the droids on the ledge, just behind him.

The AT-TE walkers fired back at the droids as Anakin pressed his back against the rock wall behind him and Ahsoka joined him along with the rest of the clones.

"So this is where the fun begins," Ahsoka said.

Anakin grinned. "Race you to the top," he said.

"I'll give you a head start."

Anakin grabbed one of the vines that hung against the rock wall and began his ascent. "Your mistake," he called over his shoulder as he made his way upward lightsaber ignited and flashing back and forth to block the blaster bolts that rained down on them from below.

Ahsoka laughed as she grabbed one of the vines and also began her ascent. The two of them along with the clones and the AT-TE's continued their ascent even as the droids continued to fire at them from above. Some battle droids attempted to fire on them from below but the clone troopers on the BARC speeders kept those droids busy.

Anakin was getting closer to the top of the overhang when he noticed Ahsoka, eyeing the AT-TE, swung over before landing on it as it continued its ascent. _Cheater,_ Anakin thought with a shake of his head before he sent another blaster bolt flying back at the droids above him.

They were getting closer when Anakin sensed a disturbance behind him. He glanced sharply over his shoulder just in time to see the AT-TE that Ahsoka was on reeling backwards on two legs threatening to topple over. He swore inwardly before he let go of the vine and dived down before landing on top of the AT-TE.

Without pausing, he leapt from the walker to the STAP that was firing at the walker. He destroyed first three STAPs he landed on before claiming the last as his own. He smirked at Ahsoka as he flew past her although, inwardly, he was relieved she hadn't fallen off.

"You better keep up," he called over his shoulder.

"No fair," Ahsoka called back and Anakin laughed swerving upward as he fired at the droids above him. Luckily, by the time the droids destroyed the STAP, Anakin was just high enough to leap the rest of the way to the top of the cliff and he managed to take out the majority of the dwarf spider droids that had been firing at Rex and the others scaling the wall.

"Surrender Jedi," the droid stated but Anakin spun and sliced it in half. He sank into the Force before spinning and taking out another droid. His lightsaber seemed to move on its own with the Force aiding it so that it may find its target. Anakin finished off the last droid around him before turning around just as several droidekas appeared behind him.

"Blast it, Ahsoka, I told you to stay close to me," he muttered under his breath.

A blaster bolt shot across the platform before slamming into the droidekas and Anakin turned to find Ahsoka standing next to the gun on the AT-TE. "I can't get much closer, Skyguy," she replied.

Anakin chuckled. "I knew you'd get here, Snips, eventually," he replied before he glanced up as a clone approached him.

"The monastery is secured, General," the clone said saluting.

"Good job, sergeant," said Anakin before he began to make his way into the monastery with Ahsoka, Rex and his men just behind him.

"This looks like one of those monasteries I remember reading about during my studies at the Jedi Temple," Ahsoka commented.

"It was but bounty hunters took it upon themselves to use it as a hideaway," Anakin said glancing at his apprentice.

"And the monks just let them?"

"They usually didn't leave the monks with much of a choice."

They ventured a little deeper only to run into a droid who stepped back to avoid running into them. "Oh, hello," the droid greeted them. "I am 4A-7, the caretaker of this monastery."

Anakin narrowed his eyes; there was something about this droid that didn't sit well with him but he pushed it off as nothing to worry about. "Do you know where the prisoners are kept?" he asked.

"The bounty hunters keep their prisoners down in the lower levels, sir," the droid said. "But it is dangerous down there, no place for a servant girl." It glanced at Ahsoka as it said that

"Do servant girls carry this?" Ahsoka demanded igniting her lightsaber and pointing it at the droid. "I'm a Jedi Knight."

Anakin raised his eyebrows and Ahsoka's lekku twitched in embarrassment.

"Or soon will be," she said extinguishing the lightsaber.

"Rex, you and your men stay here while Ahsoka and I go get Jabba's son," Anakin ordered.

"Yes sir," Rex replied before he repeated the order to his men while Anakin and Ahsoka began making their way deeper into the monastery.

* * *

Ahsoka frowned as she and her master passed by another droid before she glanced at Ahsoka. "Master, you do know we're being watched don't you?" she asked moving quickly to catch up with her master.

"I know," Anakin replied not even glancing back although Ahsoka could sense that some of the droids had stepped out of their hiding places and were now following them.

"I don't like this. Can't I take care of them?" Ahsoka asked.

"If you feel so strongly about it then all right," Anakin said before walking a few more meters. Ahsoka followed before she whirled around and her lightsaber immediately flashed slicing through the weapons of the droids before slicing through them. Before long, the droids that had been following them were in pieces on the ground.

"Very good, you remembered to destroy their weapons first," Anakin commented.

Ahsoka beamed at the approval before adding cheekily, "I'm improving your technique," she said.

Anakin smirked before he ignited his lightsaber and sank it behind him destroying the droid that had popped up behind him. "Of course, you did miss one," he said turning around and starting to walk again.

"I did that on purpose," Ahsoka said quickly a flush creeping across her cheeks.

Anakin chuckled before coming to a stop next to one of the blast doors and his brow furrowed as an overpowering stench seeped into the corridor down which they were walking. "I sense our little hutt friend is here," he said.

"Ugh, I smell him," Ahsoka said wrinkling her nose.

Anakin smiled before opening the cell and gazing around the dark cell. Ahsoka peered in as well before frowning when she heard the sound of a baby's whimpering. She watched as small huttlet slithered forward whimpering and gazing at them with confusion in his eyes.

"I didn't think he'd be this young," Anakin commented.

"Oh, he's just a baby," Ahsoka said walking into the cell before kneeling down beside the huttlet. She gently lifted the huttlet into her arms before examining it. "He's cute."

Anakin grimaced. "He won't always be that way. Come on, we'd better get back," he said turning around before adding, "And since you think he's cute, you get to carry him."

Ahsoka grimaced but said nothing as she carried the little huttlet out of the cell before following Anakin as he led the way back to the where they had left the clones. When they reached the clones, Anakin glanced at her. "How's the huttlet? Still think he's cute?" he asked.

Ahsoka grinned. "You know, he's looks like you. See the resemblance?" she asked cheekily.

Anakin retorted with a "then maybe you should carry both of us," but Ahsoka could heard the amusement in her master's voice. She chuckled before she frowned when she noticed that the huttlet was coughing and his skin was pale.

"Master, I think the little huttlet's sick," she said worriedly. "He's turning every shade of green but what is his original color."

Anakin gently rested his hand on the huttlet's head before frowning. "You're right. We'll need to get him to the medical frigate as soon as possible. Trooper?" he called to one of the clones. "Bring me a backpack."

"Yes sir," the trooper said before handing Anakin a backpack and he gently put the huttlet into it.

Neither of them realized they were being watched.

"Will you please quit squirming?" Ahsoka complained. "We're just trying to help you."

"Stubborn hutts," Anakin muttered with a shake of his head before he managed to get the huttlet into the backpack without hurting him and he handed the backpack to Ahsoka and walking out of the monastery.

The two of them left the monastery behind before Anakin walked over to his starfighter. "Artoo, contact Obi-Wan," he called.

Anakin's astromech droid, ArtooDeetoo, beeped in response before the hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared before them. "_Anakin, do you have the huttlet?_" he asked.

"Yes master," Anakin replied, "and I believe that Dooku and the Confederacy were behind his abduction. I think that they took Jabba's son to convince him as well as the other Hutt clans to join the Confederacy."

Obi-Wan nodded. "_That is likely so. I am on my way but I do believe you should try and return to Tatooine as soon as possible,_" he said.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply but, before he could, Ahsoka glanced up sharply. "Master, vulture droids," she shouted pointing with the hand that was holding the huttlet.

"_Anakin, get the huttlet out of there and protect him. I'll get there as soon as I possibly can_," Obi-Wan called sharply over the comlink.

"Yes master," Anakin replied before he cut the transmission and dashed toward the monastery.

"We'll hold them off for as long as possible, sir," Sergeant Coric with Hez at his side.

"Thank you. Everyone, back into the monastery," Anakin shouted before he ignited is lightsaber and blocked the oncoming blaster bolts. "Ahsoka, go!"

Ahsoka hesitated seeing that her master would likely need help but she also knew that the little huttlet needed medical attention as well as help too. "Yes master," she said before she turned around dodged around the blaster fire to hurry into the monastery. She was followed by the clone troopers and Artoo. Anakin, still deflecting blaster bolts, ordered them to close the door and managed to slip into the monastery before the doors closed.

"We should be able to hold out for a while here," Anakin said.

"Master, this huttlet still needs medical attention," Ahsoka said. "You heard Master Kenobi, we need to get him out of here."

"That's going to be the problem. We can't go out the front way," Anakin said. "Do you have a plan?"

Ahsoka glanced at Artoo and an idea entered her mind. "I do, Artoo willing," she said.

"All right. Rex, stay here and hold position. I'm leaving you in charge," Anakin added.

"Yes sir," Rex said saluting before he began shouting orders to his troops while Ahsoka, Anakin and Artoo began making their way deeper into the monastery. They moved rapidly down the corridor before entering an old Hutt throne room where Artoo plugged into the computer interface of the monastery to find an escape route.

"All right, it'll take some time for Artoo to find an escape route. Why don't you sit down and rest?" Anakin suggested.

"I'm all right," Ahsoka said swiftly not wanting to appear too young and in need of rest after everything that had happened.

Anakin sighed as he sat down on the bench next to the computer interface that Artoo was plugged into. "All right. I don't know why you won't listen to me though," he admitted.

"I do listen to you, master. It's just…" Ahsoka broke off before looking down. _I want to prove that I am not too young to be a Padawan,_ she thought but didn't repeat her thought out loud.

"What are you trying to prove?" asked Anakin seeming to have sensed what Ahsoka was thinking.

Ahsoka sighed. "That I'm not too young to be a Padawan," she said finally.

Understanding lit in Anakin's eyes before he gestured for her to sit down. "Ahsoka, a wise Jedi once told me that nothing happens by chance and it is the will of the Force that you are at my side. That being said, you don't need to prove yourself to me, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled faintly although she wondered who told Anakin that. "Thank you, master," she said before she lowered the backpack that held the huttlet and sat down beside her master.

They remained that way for several minutes when Anakin's comlink suddenly beeped. "_Anakin_," Rex's voice sounded over the comlink once Anakin activated it causing the Jedi Knight to narrow his azure eyes.

"Anakin?" echoed Ahsoka. That didn't sound like Rex; he always referred to Anakin as General Skywalker.

"_We have secured the monastery. What is your current position? Repeat, what is your current position?_" Rex repeated again.

"Ventress…" Anakin muttered eyes narrowed and Ahsoka caught a brief flash of anger come off Anakin but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared and she began to wonder if she felt it at all.

"Dooku's assassin?"

"She's here to kill the hutt. Come on," said Anakin putting the comlink away before glancing at Artoo as he beeped and whistled to show he had found something. Anakin stood up before walking to the astromech droid's side. "Did you find something, Artoo?" he asked.

Artoo beeped in response before projecting a holographic map of the monastery before lighting up a portion of the map in red that Ahsoka realized was an exterior landing pad at the other end of the monastery.

"Let's go," Anakin said before gazing around and frowning. "Wait a minute. Ahsoka, where's the hutt?'

"I just saw him a moment ago," said Ahsoka eyes wide as she picked up the backpack only to realize that it was empty.

Anakin glowered but said nothing when they heard a nose beneath them and Anakin bent down to see the little huttlet crawling beneath the bench. "Come here, you," he called to the hutt grasping him by the tail and gently pulling him out from beneath the bench before he put the huttlet back into the backpack and handed the pack to Ahsoka. "Let's go."

Artoo led the way as they made their way toward the landing pad. Unfortunately, they weren't able to get far before Ventress caught up with them. Anakin narrowed his eyes as he examined Ventress while Ahsoka took up refuge behind him and Artoo rolled away.

"Skywalker," Ventress sneered.

"Ventress. I wasn't expecting you to end up here," Anakin retorted.

"Give me the huttlet, Skywalker," Ventress demanded.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber. "I don't think so," he retorted as the B2 super battle droids began firing at them and his lightsaber flashed to block the oncoming blaster bolts sending them flying back at the battle droids but they missed their mark.

Artoo beeped before activating the trap door beneath their feet and Anakin, Ventress, Ahsoka and the battle droids immediately fell into the chamber beneath the throne room. Without pausing, Anakin leapt at Ventress and Ahsoka quickly turned her attention to the battle droids as she swung the backpack onto her shoulders causing the huttlet she nicknamed Stinky and ignited the green lightsaber. Holding it in her preferred reverse handgrip, she began to take out the droids while keeping an eye on Ventress and Anakin and saw her master knock one of Ventress's lightsabers out of her hand.

Ahsoka leapt over to join them when her master was knocked down and disarmed before blocking the blow aimed at her master. Ventress, using the Force to retrieve her second lightsaber, snarled at her before swinging her blades at the young Togruta but Ahsoka managed to block the blow.

Anakin rejoined the fight and the three of them ended up getting in a saberlock. Ahsoka felt Ventress reach out with the Force to strengthen herself and Anakin glanced at her. "Get out of here, Ahsoka," he ordered.

"But master…"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Ahsoka nodded slowly before she turned around and dashed toward the large door at the other end. She opened it before leaping backwards when she spotted the rancor who growled at her as it stepped out of its cage. _Uh oh,_ Ahsoka thought scrambling backwards to get her and the huttlet out of the way.

Ventress and Anakin, who were still locked in an intense duel, immediately leapt onto the rancor's back and continued to fight. However, the rancor turned its attention to Ahsoka and the huttlet and, roaring, immediately rounded on her. Ahsoka scrambled backwards to avoid the rancor's claws.

Anakin slashed at the rancor's back causing it to buck and nearly knock him and Ventress of its back but it didn't. He then returned his attention to the duel with Ventress while Ahsoka looked for another way out of the chamber even as battle droids began firing at them. Artoo, however, pushed the battle droids into the chamber.

Ahsoka used that distraction to run at the rancor and her lightsaber sank into its foot. Yowling in pain, the rancor threw Anakin and Ventress off its back and rounded on Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't hesitate; when it was leaning over her, she drove her lightsaber into its nose. Another yowl of fury and pain shook the chamber and the rancor fell backwards right on top of Ventress.

"Let's go," Anakin shouted leaping out of the chamber and Ahsoka quickly followed her master before she, Anakin and Artoo dashed toward the exterior landing pad. They continued to run until they reached the rear landing pad.

Anakin pulled out his comlink before signaling to a gunship. Unfortunately, when the gunship arrived, it was destroyed by a vulture droid. Ahsoka grimaced before igniting her lightsaber and she and Anakin attacked the vulture droid severing its legs and Force pushing it off the ledge.

"Well, there goes our escape plan," Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry, I have a backup plan," Anakin said pulling out his comlink. "Obi-Wan, do you copy?" Unfortunately, Ahsoka could only hear static at the other end and Anakin swore under his breath.

"Blast, they're jamming our transmissions," he muttered.

"This huttlet is getting sicker, Anakin. We need to get to the medical frigate and soon," said Ahsoka.

"I know that Ahsoka," Anakin retorted before he walked over to join Ahsoka and gently touched the huttlet's forehead before holding out his hand. Ahsoka handed him the huttlet and he put the huttlet on his shoulders. "We're going to have to come up with a plan C and soon. I can sense that Ventress isn't far behind us."

Ahsoka shook her head. "When will she give up?" she wondered.

"I don't think she knows the meaning of give up."

"_Sir,_" Rex's voice sounded through the comlink suddenly and Anakin pulled the comlink to his lips.

"Captain, status report," he said.

"_We're surrounded, sir. There are too many droids. I don't know how much longer we can hold out,_" Rex said.

Anakin swore. "Hold on, Rex. We're on our way," he began.

"Master, we need to find a ship and get the huttlet off the planet and return him to Tatooine alive," Ahsoka protested.

At that moment, two droidekas appeared with Ventress close behind them and Anakin swore again before his lightsaber flashed rapidly to block the blaster bolts and Ahsoka did the same.

"Artoo, the doors," Anakin ordered and Artoo beeped before rolling forward and plugging himself into the interface and the door closed in front of Ventress. Ventress's lightsabers sank into the door and Ahsoka quickly gazed around.

"We have to retreat into the jungle," Anakin said.

"I seem to remember that the jungle wasn't a safe place," Ahsoka said.

"Well, we're running out of options."

Unfortunately, when Ahsoka peered beneath the platform, she spotted two dwarf spider droids climbing up the stone wall and firing at the platform. The platform shuddered and Ahsoka swayed before glancing at her master who turned around to face the door as Ventress continued to cut through it.

"Well, there goes that plan," he said. "I think we've run out of options."

The huttlet began crying and waving his little hands.

"Not now, Stinky," Ahsoka protested.

The huttlet cried again before pointing and Ahsoka and Anakin turned around just in time to see a ship docked on a nearby mesa.

"Good job, Stinky," Ahsoka exclaimed. "Now the only problem is getting there."

"And I have an idea there," Anakin said as a few can-cells, disturbed from their rest beneath the platform, began flying out from beneath the platform. Anakin leapt on one and Ventress finished cutting through the door as Anakin attempted to gain control of the can-cell he was on.

Ventress leapt at Ahsoka who immediately ignited her lightsaber to block the oncoming blows. Several blows were exchanged but Ahsoka was soon driven to the ground by Ventress who pointed her lightsabers at her.

"Where is Skywalker?" she demanded.

"Right here, Ventress," Anakin said guiding the can-cell upward and using its tail to knock Ventress backward.

Ahsoka rolled to her feet before grabbing Anakin's hand just as the platform crumbled beneath them. Artoo activated his booster rockets and followed Anakin and Ahsoka as the two of them began to fly toward the mesa at the other end.

When they arrived, Anakin knelt down to check on the huttlet and thanking the creature. Ahsoka frowned at that but Anakin shrugged. "It did help us," he said before he rested his hand on the huttlet's forehead and his eyes narrowed. "His fever's getting worse."

Ahsoka was about to reply before she examined the freighter with a small frown on her face. "We're going in this hunk of junk? We'd be better off on that big bug," she said.

Anakin smiled. "Let's get inside and start the engines, assuming it has engines," he said.

At that moment, Ahsoka watched as 4A-7 walked down from the transport and she frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh, youngling, er I mean soon to be Jedi Knight. I just barely managed to escape," the droid began.

"We have everything loaded, sir," a battle droid said walking down from the boarding ramp before it spotted Ahsoka. "Uh oh."

"Why you little traitor," Ahsoka said igniting her lightsaber.

"Blast her," 4A-7 ordered but Ahsoka quickly took care of the droids before she pointed her lightsaber at 4A-7.

"You wouldn't..." began 4A-7 before Ahsoka decapitated him.

Anakin was watching the entire fight before he murmured something to the huttlet and Artoo that Ahsoka was too far away to hear. He picked up the huttlet and followed Ahsoka into the freighter with Artoo just behind him.

When they reached the cockpit, Anakin slipped into the pilot's seat almost immediately before his fingers flew over the console in an attempt to turn on the main engines. Ahsoka groaned but it wasn't long before Anakin finally managed to get the freighter started up and he lifted it off the mesa.

"Let's go see if we can help Rex and them," he said.

"Master, this huttlet is really sick," Ahsoka protested. "Our primary mission is to get this huttlet back to Tatooine…alive."

Anakin was silent for a long moment before he sighed. "You're right," he said before he activated the com. "Captain Rex?"

"_Yes sir?_"

"We won't be able to help you."

"_I understand sir. The mission always comes first._"

Anakin shut down the com before turning the freighter toward the ships that hung just above the planet and Ahsoka glanced at him. "You didn't want to leave them behind," she commented.

Anakin shook his head. "But you are right; I have to think about getting the huttlet back to his father. Rex can take care of himself," he said before he glanced at Ahsoka. "How is he?"

"Getting worse," Ahsoka admitted.

Anakin nodded. "Let's see if we can dock with the _Spirit of the Republic,_" he said.

"And hope they don't mistake this ship for a Separatist ship."

* * *

Obi-Wan guided his starfighter to the east side of the monastery before ordering his squadron to follow him. "Arfour, take over," he ordered and Arfour beeped in acknowledgement.

Obi-Wan opened the canopy of his starfighter, fired at the droids surrounding the survivors of Torrent Company and leapt out of the fighter. Obi-Wan landed with a flip at Rex's side and Rex saluted to him.

"It is good to see you, General," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Help is coming, Rex," he said. "I'm going to find Skywalker."

Without waiting for a reply, he dashed into the monastery just in time to see Rex receiving a com most likely from Anakin. He could sense that Anakin was nearby and possibly already heading toward the _Spirit of the Republic._ However, he could also sense Ventress and he didn't want to risk Ventress sneaking up behind the clones who were currently fighting in the courtyard.

He slipped into the monastery before gazing around and stretching out with the Force to find Ventress's position. He dashed toward the room where Ventress ambushed him last time as he sensed her flee and flipped over Ventress's bodyguards. Slicing through them as he flipped over them, he landed on his feet and dashed into the other room.

He kept his lightsaber on before gazing around and up for Ventress. Like last time, she was right above the pillar he would have passed had he not known what was going to happen. He observed Ventress with narrowed eyes before he leapt straight at the pillar where Ventress was hiding catching her by surprise and knocking her off her perch.

She flipped to her feet before whirling around to glare up at Obi-Wan who was now crouched in the spot she had been in only moments earlier. "Kenobi," she snarled. "Following Skywalker, how predictable."

"Well he tends to always leave a mess behind," Obi-Wan said casually, "Which always leads me to you, Ventress. And I see you're still as predictable as ever."

Ventress wasn't predictable but calling her predictable did causing her to snarl in rage and she leapt up at Obi-Wan before thrusting her blades toward Obi-Wan who took a flying leap off the pillar to land on the ground as Ventress's blades slammed into the stone.

She pulled the blades free of the pillar before leaping down and pulling off her skirt. Remembering that happening last time, Obi-Wan leapt into the air over the skirt before lashing out with a Force push that sent Ventress flying into a pillar; he then flipped onto the upper platform at one side of the room.

As he expected, Ventress leapt up after him.

"You do know that your plan to turn the Hutts against the Jedi won't work," Obi-Wan said casually.

"It will when the truth dies with you," Ventress snarled.

Obi-Wan watched as she dragged her lightsabers' across the platform before leaping at him. The series of overhand attacks that came next were easily dodged as Obi-Wan dropped into a crouch and dashed beneath Ventress before whirling around and aiming his blade at Ventress's midsection. She twisted around and one of her blades blocked the blow before she glared furiously at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan dashed through a window to land on the external rampart of the monastery before turning around as Ventress leapt after him, her lightsabers connected together in a saberstaff. When she leapt at him swinging the saberstaff, Obi-Wan dodged before disconnecting the saberstaff just as he felt Anakin's Force signature disappear to show he had made the jump to hyperspace.

"Looks like you were too late, my dear," Obi-Wan said with a smirk and Ventress, enraged, immediately aimed several vicious slashes at Obi-Wan that he managed to block before he swung his blade at Ventress's left arm knocking the lightsaber out of her hand and off the rampart to fall below.

Ventress snarled in fury before she activated the signal that would call a vulture droid to her and attacked Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan, calmly, parried the blows until the vulture droid appeared and Ventress leapt off the rampart to land on the vulture droid and allow it to carry her away.

Obi-Wan let out a long breath before deactivating his lightsaber. _Like last time, Anakin, it's now up to you,_ he thought before he turned around and began making his way back to the courtyard to help Rex, Cody and the rest of the clones finish the battle.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I did tell you Tatooine would be its own chapter**

**Darth: and the Tatooine chapter might be the shortest of this three chapter arc**

**Blaze: and yes, for those of you who want Siriwan, there will be a chapter of Siriwan after the Tatooine chapter. I will say that, since I cannot write romance, it will mostly be friendship and stuff like that**

**Severus: neat**

**Harry: yup**

**Voldy: SEVERUS! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!**

**Severus: why?**

**Voldy: that idiot (points at Mace) burned my broom!**

**Mace: (sets fire to Malfoy Manor)**

**Lucius: that idiot just set my house on fire!**

**Mace: (blows up the Death Star)**

**Palpypie: that idiot just blew up the Death Star!**

**Severus: good job!**

**Obi-Wan: wait, that's my line!**

**Anakin: So are you ever going to answer my question?**

**Obi-Wan: probably not**

**Anakin: please?**

**Obi-Wan: no**

**Anakin: I'll give you a big cookie**

**Obi-Wan: no**

**Anakin: I'll give you a cappuccino**

**Obi-Wan: no**

**Anakin: I'll let you toss Palpy into the river of lava on Mustafar**

**Palpypie: hey, wait, don't I get a say in this?**

**Obi-Wan: make it Palpypie and Dooku and you have a deal**

**Anakin: (pushes Palpypie and Dooku at Obi-Wan)**

**Obi-Wan: (tosses them both into the river of lava on Mustafar) I'll tell you next chapter (leaps into Mace's Mustang and drives away)**

**Anakin: well, I guess that's better than no or running away**

**Blaze: (laughs) whoops, long author's note. Please review and I will post chapter 14 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to the 18 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and here is the next chapter. Also, while I did not do a Jabiim chapter, there will be a reference to the Jabiim crisis in this chapter. It was essential to put it in this chapter because of how the changed Jabiim crisis helped a duel change. Also, how Padmé was found in Ziro's palace; Dormé called Padmé okay? Good and hey, once again, this is AU and I oh so love messing with canon. Also, this is going to be a long chapter because the scene I added is going to be a bit longer than I thought it would be.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

The old freighter traveled through hyperspace and Ahsoka found herself bored out of her mind as she waited for them to exit lightspeed. She distracted herself with watching her new master modify the freighter they were traveling in. Anakin was silent but Ahsoka could sense a brief surge of happiness come off her master but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared and she began to wonder if she sensed it at all.

"How's the huttlet?" Anakin asked not taking his gaze off the console as he examined the systems of the freighter, which was in rather poor condition. Poor was probably an understatement when it came to describing the freighter.

"Not any better," Ahsoka admitted glancing at the huttlet that she was carrying in her arms. "His fever seems to be getting worse."

Anakin glanced at the huttlet before frowning. "Go check in the back for anything that might help," he said.

Ahsoka nodded before she placed the huttlet on the chair, got up and walked out of the cockpit. She explored the freighter searching for anything that could help the little huttlet and ran across a tiny medbay located aft of the cargo hold that doubled as a hangar bay. It was empty now since Ahsoka had emptied it out to allow the ship to escape the droid starfighters above Teth.

She decided that the medbay was probably their only chance at finding something that could help the little huttlet so she returned to the cockpit to retrieve the huttlet. Picking the little huttlet up, she walked back into the small medbay and gently placed the huttlet on the table. She then frowned as she examined the wall before she pressed a button and the hologram of a medical droid appeared.

"This obviously hasn't been used in a long time," Ahsoka murmured under her breath before she glanced at the hologram.

"_Hello, what do we have here?_" the medical droid's hologram asked.

"I have a sick huttlet," said Ahsoka as the medical droid began running a diagnostic scan on the huttlet.

"_Hmm, I see._"

"Do you have any medicine?"

"_You will need to put a medical booster into the infant's mouth. If that does not work then he will have to be seen by an actual doctor_," the droid said before his hologram disappeared and Ahsoka lifted up the medical booster before releasing the capsule.

"All right, Stinky. It's time for some yum-yums," Ahsoka murmured before she attempted to feed the huttlet but the huttlet, stubbornly, refused.

"You'll take it and you'll like it," Ahsoka said before she managed to get the capsule in the huttlet's mouth. The huttlet burped and Ahsoka covered her nose before smiling slightly.

"That wasn't so bad," she said before she carried the huttlet into the cockpit.

Anakin glanced at her before returning his attention to his modifications while Ahsoka gently placed the huttlet on a bench at the back of the cockpit. "We should be coming out of hyperspace soon," he said slipping back into his seat and Ahsoka, after one glance at the huttlet who had fallen sleep, sat down as well.

The freighter left hyperspace before beginning the short journey to Tatooine. Anakin, putting the ship on autopilot, began his modifications again but, this time, he asked for Ahsoka's help every now and then. Ahsoka, after making sure the huttlet was still asleep, made her way to her master's side.

"How's the huttlet now?" Anakin asked focused more on his work than on Ahsoka at the moment.

"Getting better. That medical booster helped a lot," Ahsoka replied before glancing at the planet that was gradually appearing in front of them and handing a tool to Anakin.

"I never thought I would return to this dustball," Anakin admitted softly and Ahsoka frowned sensing there was something more behind Anakin's declaration. Briefly, she recalled that Anakin was from Tatooine.

'"You're from Tatooine, aren't you? So, this is like coming home," Ahsoka said.

Anakin's eyes closed and that brief flash of happiness appeared again before it was gone to be replaced by a flash of sadness. "Yes, home," he murmured opening his eyes and examining the planet. For a long moment, he was silent then he shook his head and seemed to pull himself from his thoughts.

"Let's finish these modifications," he said before he glanced at Artoo as the little astromech droid that Ahsoka nearly forgot was there rolled forward. "Artoo, divert more power to the front shields."

Ahsoka frowned. "Wouldn't it be wiser to divert power to the rear deflector shields? Better defense is better, I would say," she said.

"A good offense defeats the purpose of a better defense," replied Anakin.

"Okay." Ahsoka still didn't like it but she said nothing in response as she slipped into her seat and watched as Tatooine grew bigger in the large viewports.

* * *

When the droid starfighters appeared on the scopes of the freighter, Anakin cursed the fact that his young Padawan was right and he should have put more power in the rear deflector shields. Deciding against worrying about that, and pushing the excitement at the idea of seeing his mother again even if he probably couldn't see her to the back of his mind, Anakin slipped into the pilot's chair before taking the freighter off autopilot.

"How many are there, Ahsoka?" he asked swerving to starboard as blasterfire slammed into the back of the ship.

"Two, master," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin nodded before swearing when the ship shuddered and spun; his fingers ran across the console as he attempted to stabilize the ship. The ship shuddered before it spun as the stabilizer was shot off. He spun the ship around before firing on the first droid starfighter and managed to get it before calling for Artoo to turn the guns around.

"They're shooting us to pieces," Ahsoka exclaimed. "Too bad we didn't think about updating the rear deflector shields."

"Not now, Ahsoka," Anakin growled gritting his pausing, Anakin turned the ship to port just as Artoo managed to turn the guns around. Without pausing, he fired on the starfighter and it exploded in a bright ball of sparks.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about being shot at."

Anakin didn't respond as he contacted his former master hoping Obi-Wan would be right behind him and be able to offer some backup.

Obi-Wan's hologram appeared before them. "_Anakin, have you delivered the huttlet to Jabba yet?_" he asked.

"No, master. We ran into some complications…" Anakin began.

Obi-Wan's eyes rolled. "_Don't tell me. You got shot down again,_" he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Ahsoka put in even though it wasn't a question.

Anakin glowered at his apprentice. "This ship is too slow. I haven't had time to modify it yet," he said returning his gaze to his former master's hologram.

Obi-Wan sighed. "_I haven't finished up cleaning the mess you made on Teth but I'll get there as soon as I can. Be careful, Anakin. The Separatists will not just let you deliver the huttlet to his father alive,_" he said.

"I understand master," Anakin replied and the hologram of his former master disappeared.

"Hold on, Ahsoka. This landing's going to get a little rough," said Anakin as the ship entered the atmosphere and toward the surface of the planet.

"Crashings are rough. Landings aren't," Ahsoka protested.

"Okay, then it's a crash-landing."

Anakin did his best to guide the freighter to a decent crash-landing that would leave everyone in the freighter alive. The Force guided his fingers as he ran them across the console and the freighter as it flew rapidly toward the sand dunes. It slammed into one, bounced over the landscape before slamming into another one, skidded across the sand and coming to a stop on top of one of the dunes.

Anakin coughed as smoke entered the cockpit. "Ahsoka, are you all right?" he asked.

"I…I'm fine."

"How's the huttlet?"

Ahsoka was holding the huttlet after she and the huttlet as sent flying to the other end of the cockpit and the huttlet was still crying. "Unharmed but terrified," she said.

"That's good," Anakin said before he gazed around for Artoo. "Artoo?"

Artoo's beeping and whistling came to him.

"Glad you're all right, ol' buddy. Can you get the boarding ramp lowered?"

Artoo beeped in response and Anakin unstrapped the straps around him before getting to his feet and leading the way out of the ship with Ahsoka and the huttlet just behind him. Artoo stopped on top of the ramp before beeping in protest.

"It's just a little sand," Ahsoka said handing the huttlet to Anakin. "I'll clean out your servos later, come on."

Artoo beeped before activating his booster rockets and gliding down to join them before rolling after them. The journey across the sand was done in silence and Anakin found his thoughts drifting; they went to his master, who was the reason why his mother was safe and sound with the Lars family, and, naturally, his mother. He hoped he could see his mother again but he doubted it; he was a Jedi and he wasn't supposed to see his mother again after he left her.

_But I promised her,_ he thought closing his eyes briefly as the two of them continued to walk.

"Master, are you all right?" Ahsoka asked concern mingling in her tone of voice while her large blue eyes examined Anakin as she came to his side.

Anakin sighed. "I'm fine, Ahsoka, just remembering," he said; it was the truth. Whenever he thought about his mother, he would always relive the memories he had with his mother. All of them were while he was a slave but they were all happy memories. His mother was such a kind and gentle person; she always held him when he had nightmares and comforted him when it was a particularly bad day at Watto's. He missed her so much.

He also remembered the promise he made before the Clone Wars began and, as he gazed up at the twin suns that were gradually making their way to the horizon, he found himself wondering if he could do it. Could he really become a Jedi both his mother and his former master could be proud of? Anakin did not know.

"What are you remembering?" Ahsoka asked breaking into Anakin's thoughts.

Anakin sighed. "My mother," he said finally looking at his apprentice. "She lives here on Tatooine, you know, and I guess I'm just missing her because I know I won't be able to see her." He stopped his walking before closing his eyes. "I can't see her because I am a Jedi and I have to do whatever I can to make both my mother and Master Obi-Wan proud of me."

"I think Master Obi-Wan is already proud of you, master," Ahsoka said.

Anakin opened his eyes before glancing at his apprentice again. "Why do you say that?" he asked starting to walk again.

"Well, I've heard from other Padawans that a knight cannot choose a Padawan until the Jedi Council deems they are ready to become a master. And Master Yoda told me, when he told me that I was going to be assigned to a Jedi Knight soon, that it was Master Obi-Wan who suggested the knight who was to become my master. Master Obi-Wan feels you are worthy to become a master and train me, Master, and I think that means he's proud of you too."

Anakin blinked; he hadn't thought of it that way even though he had guessed Obi-Wan was responsible for him suddenly having a Padawan. "I guess I never really thought of it that way," he admitted before he smiled and added, "You're pretty smart for a youngling."

"I'm not a youngling," Ahsoka protested but Anakin just laughed and returned his gaze to the sand dunes they were walking over.

It was at that moment that Anakin felt the disturbance and he frowned shivering. Ahsoka also stopped before gazing around eyes alert.

"I sense something, master," she said.

"Yes so do I. It's the dark side of the Force," Anakin murmured.

The huttlet whimpered before proceeding to hide himself deeper into the backpack.

"They're after the hutt," Anakin said before he turned around to face his apprentice. "It's time for us to split up."

"Split up?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "We can take them together, master."

Anakin smiled at his apprentice's bravery. "I have a more important mission for you, Ahsoka," he said. "You need to deliver the huttlet to Jabba alive. We will create a diversion. I'll make the dark side user think I have the huttlet and you deliver the hutt to Jabba." He thought about his master's words about how the Separatists wouldn't let the huttlet be delivered to Jabba alive and he knew both he and Ahsoka would have to tread carefully.

"All right, master," Ahsoka said quietly.

"You'll do fine, Ahsoka," Anakin said gently placing a hand on his apprentice's shoulder before he removed the backpack from around his shoulders and gently lifted the huttlet out and handed him to Ahsoka. He then strapped the huttlet to Ahsoka's back before filling the backpack with rocks.

"That should fool them, I hope," he said.

"You hope?"

Anakin let a lopsided grin cross his face. "If it doesn't work then I'll go to plan B," he said.

"What's plan B?"

"I don't know but there's always a plan B."

* * *

Ahsoka was nervous and did everything she possibly could to quench to nervousness. She could do this; she could prove to her master that she could handle this simple quest. All she had to do was deliver the huttlet to Jabba the Hutt alive and unharmed and she could do that. In fact, she could see Jabba's palace rising in the distance; a great palace situated with sand dunes surrounding it on all sides.

"I can do this," Ahsoka murmured to herself and continued to journey.

It was when she was about half a kilometer or so away from the palace that three droids with rods with crackling purple electricity condensed into a ball at either end spinning in their hands. Ahsoka leapt back before igniting her green lightsaber while Artoo Deetoo, who was rolling after her, whistled in anger at the appearance of the guards.

"Looks like this got tougher," Ahsoka grunted before quickly blocking the thrust from the droid's staff and caught the staff on the lightsaber. She backed away as the three droids advanced on her their weapons spinning circles of purple energy as they moved toward her.

"Someone must not really want you to return to your father, Stinky," Ahsoka said over her shoulder to the huttlet who was whimpering softly.

* * *

A couple of kilometers to the east of where Ahsoka was facing off against three droids, Anakin was caught up in his own duel against Count Dooku; the dark lord of the Sith that took his arm at the battle of Geonosis six months earlier.

"You're training has come a long way, boy," Dooku sneered blocking the slash Anakin aimed at his chest and side and catching Anakin into a bladelock.

Anakin glared at Dooku before pulling free from the bladelock and slashed toward Dooku's waist. The two of them had been dueling for several minutes now and Anakin was focused entirely on defeating Dooku like he was unable to do the last time they fought.

When they broke apart, both of them gasping for breath, Dooku's lips twisted into a sneer. "Ah, I remember now. You were born here weren't you? I can sense many emotions coming off you, Skywalker. Sadness, longing."

_Are my emotions really that open?_ Anakin thought before he quickly blocked the blow Dooku aimed at his chest. He told himself to not let Dooku's taunting get to him; he had to focus on the duel and he could not let the traitor's taunting get to him. He would not, could not, lose focus; Ahsoka needed all the time he could give her.

"Don't you have family here, Skywalker?" Dooku smirked when Anakin did his best to contain his response to that question but the slight twitch of his shoulders confirmed the answer to Dooku's question.

"Ah, you do. Such a shame that you cannot see them. All that sadness, all that longing. It is all for your family, isn't it? And what is this? Is this fear I am feeling? Fear for your family? Or someone else?"

Anakin dashed forward before slamming his blade into Dooku's in a vicious overhand strike. He did feel fear, he was trying to control it, but it wasn't for his family. He knew his family was safe and sound; his fear was for his apprentice.

_You must learn to control your fear, my young apprentice, and do not let it control you or you will spiral out of control, _Obi-Wan's words came into Anakin's mind; he had spoken those words when he had escaped Asajj Ventress's clutches after he had been captured on Jabiim. He hadn't been as injured as Anakin thought he would be and he hadn't been missing for long. It was because he had come back injured that Anakin feared for the very man he owed so much too, the man he loved like a brother and the father he never had.

_Obi-Wan is right. I have to focus; I cannot let my fear control me,_ Anakin thought before he backed off and took a deep breath blocking a blow aimed at his side as he did so. He could do this; all he needed to do was give Ahsoka enough time to get to Jabba's palace.

_I can do this,_ Anakin thought determinably before he attacked again but, this time, he was in control of the fear that was threatening to overwhelm, the fear that was brought to the surface by Dooku's taunts.

Dooku was doing that on purpose, Anakin realized. He wanted Anakin to feel fear so that it would make him more prone to mistakes, mistakes that could cost him the duel and the time he was trying to gather for Ahsoka.

He blocked another blow aimed at his leg before going on the defensive as Dooku attacked focusing primarily on preventing Dooku from learning of his deception. He could do this, he could.

He only hoped Ahsoka was faring better than he was.

* * *

Near Jabba the Hutt's palace, Ahsoka was not faring better than her master was.

The three droids she was fighting managed to get her to fall and she went skidding down the dune and off a cliff sliding past Artoo who had tried to help but got knocked down as well. Coughing and rolling onto her side, while the huttlet on her back, couched as he accidentally inhaled some sand, Ahsoka glanced at the hutt.

"I thought you liked playing in the sand," she said before she leapt to her feet and quickly hid in an overhang within the cliff as the three droids went to the bottom of the cliff to search for her. Ahsoka leapt at them landing on top of one of them and slicing it in half before she was pushed toward the cliff-face.

"You two tinnies are going back to Dooku in pieces," Ahsoka declared charging at one of the droids. She knocked it down and the electrostaff fell from its hand. She grabbed it before stabbing it into the droids chest and then, removing it, swung it to hit the third droid on the head stunning it.

Without pausing, she ignited her lightsaber and stabbed it into the final droid's chest and sliced upward before removing the blade. The droid fell to the ground and Ahsoka gasped before glancing over her shoulder at the huttlet who was coughing and then at Artoo who was slowly getting up.

"Being a Padawan is harder than I thought," Ahsoka murmured clipping her lightsaber to her belt before glancing at Artoo and the huttlet. "Let's get to the palace."

* * *

Anakin didn't know how long he and Dooku had been fighting. All he knew was that he was focusing entirely on protecting the backpack around his shoulders. The longer he could protect the backpack and prevent Dooku from discovering his deception, the better. Now that he was in control of his fear, he had to thank Obi-Wan for the sound advice Obi-Wan gave him after Jabiim, his head was clear and he wasn't thinking about defeating Dooku or winning the duel.

He was thinking about giving his Padawan enough time to reach Jabba's palace.

He also thought ahead and told Ahsoka to contact him via comlink, just a simple beep, when she reached the palace and returned the huttlet to Jabba. That way, Anakin would know his apprentice made it all right to the palace. Until he heard that beep, he was going to keep Dooku busy; he had to give Ahsoka enough time to reach the palace.

Naturally, he didn't think Dooku already knew what his plan was.

The two of them continued to duel back and forth.

* * *

Ahsoka was dusty and exhausted by the time she reached Jabba the Hutt's palace. She glanced at the huttlet before gently removing him from her back and holding him in her arms. She walked up to the large gates before raising a hand that wasn't holding the huttlet but, before she could knock, the gate opened and a protocol droid stepped into the open.

"Uh, hi," Ahsoka said unsure of what to say. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, um, for the Republic. I'm here to deliver Jabba the Hutt's son back to him unharmed." She held out the huttlet who wiggled and squealed happily at seeing his home.

"I see," the droid said and Ahsoka was surprised that it sounded surprised. "Come with me and, please, your weapon."

Ahsoka frowned but nodded and removed the weapon from her side before handing it over. The protocol droid then turned around and made its way deeper into the palace with Ahsoka just behind it.

When they reached the throne room, Ahsoka walked over to stand in front of the huge slug that was Jabba the Hutt while the protocol droid went to Jabba's side. "Ahsoka Tano, of the Republic, has brought your son to you unharmed," the protocol droid said gesturing to Ahsoka.

Jabba glanced at the huttlet before saying something in huttese.

The huttlet happily responded the same way before wiggling and stretching out tiny hands toward his father. Ahsoka moved forward before gently handing the little huttlet to the father who happily held his son close to him and then rumbled something to Ahsoka that she couldn't understand.

"His High Exaltedness, Jabba, wishes to thank you and your companion ever so graciously for delivering his son back to him," the protocol droid stated, "and for proving that the Separatists who spoke with him were lying to him."

Jabba spoke again.

"He also wishes to inform you that he wishes to know who was behind his son's abduction if it was not the Jedi," the droid translated.

"Honestly, I can't say that I know, uh, your High Exaltedness," Ahsoka said. "My master might know but I doubt it. May I contact him?"

Jabba responded in huttese.

"His High Exaltedness wishes to express his gratitude to your companion so you may contact him and inform him that he may join you wherever it is he is," the droid said.

"Great," Ahsoka said before she pulled out her comlink and thumbed it on briefly so that it would beep and alert Anakin to the fact that the mission was a success.

* * *

Dooku had just sliced the backpack in half when Anakin's comlink beeped and he smirked before pushing himself to his feet. "Looks like you didn't get your way, Dooku," he said tossing the backpack to the ground and revealing the rocks in it. "It's just rocks."

Dooku snarled in fury. "I should have expected this kind of treachery, Jedi," he sneered.

"Nevertheless, Dooku, you failed. My Padawan has just contacted me and told me that she has returned Jabba the Hutt's son to him and they are safely at Jabba's palace," Anakin declared.

Dooku glared furiously at him. "Are you so sure of that?" he demanded. "I had a feeling you would try to deceive me, Skywalker, so I had a little backup plan."

"Whatever it was must not have worked, Dooku," Anakin retorted, "because I instructed my Padawan to not contact me unless she was in the presence of Jabba himself and Jabba's son was already in his father's arms. She just contacted me. In other words, you've failed."

Dooku stretched out with the Force clearly to sense if Anakin was telling the truth and, when he sensed that Anakin wasn't lying, he snarled before lashing out with Force lightning that Anakin quickly caught in his lightsaber and the two of them began circling each other before Anakin lashed out with the Force and sent a whirling sandstorm at Dooku taking him by surprise and knocking him down.

He, then, deactivated his lightsaber and saluted. "Goodbye Dooku," he declared before he took a flying leap backwards to land on Dooku's speeder and sped away toward Jabba's palace.

* * *

Ahsoka, who was sitting on the ground in front of Jabba, stood up as Anakin, exhausted and dusty, was escorted into the throne room. "Master, you're all right," she gasped rushing to her master's side.

Anakin grimaced. "I feel like I haven't slept in days though," he said before he glanced at Jabba who spoke something in huttese.

"There is no need for thanks, your High Exaltedness," Anakin said before the translator droid could say anything. "We are Jedi and Jedi do what is right. Returning your son to you was the right thing to do."

Jabba said something else.

"I believe it would be best if we waited until my former master, Obi-Wan, or Master Yoda arrived; they are better at negotiating treaties than I am."

Jabba said something else, this time with a slight puzzled note.

"I was born and raised on Tatooine for nine years, your High Exaltedness. I learned huttese during those years," Anakin replied.

Jabba said something else.

"Unfortunately, I do not know who was behind the abduction of your son."

At that moment, the protocol droid declared they were receiving a transmission from Coruscant. "It's from your uncle, Ziro," the droid said before it activated the transmission and the hologram of Senator Padmé Amidala appeared before them.

Anakin's eyes softened and Ahsoka frowned but decided against asking about it.

"All mighty Jabba," Amidala began. "I have just discovered a threat against the hutt clan organized by your uncle Ziro. He has something he would like to tell you." Her hologram disappeared and the hologram of a purple hutt appeared.

"Ziro!" Jabba declared before saying something else in huttese.

"What's he saying?" Ahsoka whispered to her master; she was still surprised her master understood huttese.

"It's a private conversation, Ahsoka," Anakin murmured back.

"I didn't know you could speak huttese."

"I was raised around people who spoke huttese all the time, among other languages, so I picked it up along with basic."

"Oh."

"It wasn't me, it was Count Dooku," Ziro exclaimed in basic.

"Whaa!" Jabba exclaimed and then Ziro's hologram disappeared and Amidala's reappeared.

"I hope that the confusion has been cleared up and you would still be willing to discuss a treaty with the Republic, all mighty Jabba," Amidala said.

Jabba responded in huttese and the translator droid said, "We have already agreed to discuss a treaty with the Jedi, Senator."

"Very well," Amidala said.

"Senator, thank you," Anakin said and Amidala glanced at him a soft gleam in her eyes.

"No, Master Jedi, it is I, and the Republic, who should be thanking you." Padmé said softly before her hologram disappeared.

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. _I have no idea as to how this event changed and yet I didn't do anything to change it,_ he thought.

'_You did when you gave Anakin those words of advice after Jabiim,_' Qui-Gon's voice murmured n his mind.

Obi-Wan frowned thinking back to remember the advice he gave him. When he remembered, his frown deepened. _I gave him that advice to try and help him control his fear so he won't start fretting over Padmé in three years. I didn't think he would remember that advice and take it to heart now,_ he thought.

'_I couldn't interfere, of course, but I was able to watch Anakin's duel with Dooku. He took your advice to heart and he conquered and controlled his fear; he did it all because he wants to make you proud of him. He wants to be the best Jedi he could possibly be for you and for his mother._'

_I am already proud of him, master,_ Obi-Wan replied silently.

'_I know. You also need to talk to him. You have to make him understand that power is not the same as greatness. You need to tell him that you are proud of him now before he begins to think that he has to be powerful in order to be the best he can be and thus make you and his mother proud of him. The want to be powerful was the cause of his downfall last time._'

Obi-Wan knew that was true and he knew that his master was right. _I will tell him before I send him off to see his mother,_ he thought back.

'_I see you are finally starting to grasp the true meaning of those words I spoke to you before the Force sent you back,_' Qui-Gon said.

_I don't understand most of it, Qui-Gon, but I am beginning to._

'_Also understand, Obi-Wan, that those words do not just apply to Anakin. They can apply to anyone and everyone, including you. Remember, Obi-Wan, love can ignite the stars._' And then Qui-Gon was gone leaving Obi-Wan, as usual, with more questions than answers.

Sighing, Obi-Wan stepped out of the gunship as it landed on the landing pad in front of Jabba's palace with Yoda just behind him before he made his way toward Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Master, Master Yoda," Anakin greeted them as they came to a stop in front of him.

Yoda, who had been observing Obi-Wan with narrowed eyes, glanced at Anakin and Obi-Wan was thankful that the Grand Master wasn't observing him anymore. Even so, Obi-Wan was sure that if there was anyone in the Jedi Order who might know about the Force's plan and Obi-Wan's knowledge of the future then it would be Yoda.

"Succeeded you have, young Skywalker, Padawan Tano," Yoda said. "A full report I expect when return to Coruscant you do."

"Yes Master Yoda," Anakin replied before he and Ahsoka bowed.

"I do believe we have a treaty to discuss," Obi-Wan said before he glanced at Anakin.

"Take care of that we can, Obi-Wan. Rest Skywalker and Tano have earned," Yoda said.

"Of course, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said lightly.

"We can give them a lift back to the _Resolute_, sir," Cody said coming to Obi-Wan's side.

"No, I think it would be best if Anakin goes back out into the desert and retrieve the hunk of junk he took so much time to modify. A Separatist ship in the Republic could come in handy," he said casually.

_And, of course, no one would know if you and your Padawan made any side trips_, he added through the Force having decided on the journey from Teth to Tatooine that he would let Anakin see his mother again.

Anakin glanced sharply at him eyes going wide. _Master, are you trying to tell me I can go and see my mother? I thought you said to the council…_ He began through their bond.

_I know what I said, Anakin, but I am revising what I said. You may see your mother again but only briefly and know that you may not see her again after today,_ Obi-Wan sent back.

He knew that was true for only one reason; because of the war, especially if it goes similar to how it went the first time around, Anakin wouldn't be back on Tatooine at all in the next two and a half years.

And Obi-Wan was not going be coming back to this dustball with a little bundle of life in his arms two and a half years from now. He gazed at his brother. _You will remain as you are, my brother, and you will become the father you were meant to be to your son. I will do everything I can to make sure that happens. I will not let you fall again, my brother. _

He kept all those thoughts to himself through a powerful mental shield he had learned to use during his time in exile on Tatooine.

Anakin, not noticing anything out of the ordinary with his former master, smiled. _Thank you, master,_ he thought.

Obi-Wan remembered what Qui-Gon told him and he walked forward before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I am very proud of you, Anakin," he said softly. "You have become a great Jedi Knight."

Anakin gazed at him. "Thank you master," he said. _I will make you prouder still, master. I will become the best Jedi knight the Jedi Order has ever seen,_ he added through their bond.

Obi-Wan decided he would discuss how power did not equal greatness at another time. Let Anakin enjoy the brief time he would have with his mother before he and his Padawan would have to return to Coruscant. But he was going to have that conversation with his former Padawan one way or another.

"Now go, Anakin, before the Jawas tear that hunk of junk you call a ship apart," Obi-Wan added knowing full well how Jawas acted from when Anakin told him about them.

Anakin smiled. "Come on, Ahsoka. Let's go see if we can salvage that hunk of junk," he said before he and Ahsoka walked away from Jabba's palace.

* * *

"Master, I thought we were going to find the Separatist ship," Ahsoka said confused when Anakin guided the speeder they borrowed from the settlement closest to Jabba's palace toward the Lars homestead beyond Anchorhead. He had gotten the directions to the Lars homestead at the settlement and that was only because he managed to run into someone in the settlement who knew Cliegg Lars.

"I'm running a quick side trip, Ahsoka," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka frowned watching the sands blur past. "Are you sure we can do this? Won't we get into trouble?" she asked.

"Who's going to know? Are you going to tell them?"

Ahsoka shook her head.

Anakin smiled faintly. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. I just want to see someone, keep a promise I made ten and a half years ago. That's all," he said before he turned his gaze to the landscape that blurred in front of them.

Before long, he pulled to a stop outside of a homestead before examining the homestead. A familiar droid was working a vaporator and reddish brown haired young man was working on another one opposite the droid. Anakin climbed out of the speeder before moving forward cautiously while Ahsoka, frowning, followed him.

The man glanced up before frowning and walking over to join him. "Can I help you?" he aske.d

"Yes, is this the Lars homestead?" Anakin asked although he knew the person who had given him instructions to the place hadn't been lying. The man had admitted he was a friend of Cliegg Lars after all.

"Yes," the man said warily.

"I am looking for Shmi Skywalker," Anakin said softly.

"Who are you?" the man asked narrowing his eyes.

Before he could respond, the familiar droid walked over to join them. "Master Owen, you should be more polite to a guest," the droid said before he turned to Anakin and added, "Please excuse Master Owen, I am See…"

"Threepio?" Anakin asked finally recognizing the droid.

The droid was silent before he suddenly realized who he was talking to. "Oh the Maker, it is good to see you again, Master Ani," Threepio exclaimed.

Anakin smiled. "It's good to see you again too, Threepio. Is my mother home?"

Owen's eyes had gone wide.

"Of course, of course, Master Anakin," Threepio said before he walked toward the homestead.

"I am sorry for my rudeness earlier. We don't get many visitors here," Owen admitted, "and my father has been a bit paranoid since his wife was nearly kidnapped by Tusken Raiders six months earlier. I am Owen Lars. I guess you and I are stepbrothers."

"I guess so," Anakin replied shaking Owen's hand in greeting before glancing at Ahsoka. "This is my apprentice, Ahsoka."

"Nice to meet you," Ahsoka greeted Owen politely although she was confused.

Threepio stepped into the doorway. "Mistress Shmi and Master Cliegg are out at the moment, Master Anakin, but you may come in and wait for them."

"Master, are you sure…?" Ahsoka began.

"It's all right, Ahsoka," Anakin said quietly before he followed Owen and Threepio into the homestead with Ahsoka, who's eyes were narrowed, just behind him.

The two of them took seats at the table while a blond girl that introduced herself as Beru, Owen's girlfriend, served them drinks. Anakin thanked them before waiting for his mother to come by; he wanted to see his mother so much that it hurt having to wait for her to get back.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

"Dad, you're back," Owen said before he stepped into the kitchen and Anakin stood up as a graying man with brown eyes stepped into the kitchen but it was the woman at his side that caught Anakin's eyes immediately.

Shmi Skywalker's eyes went wide and the sack of mushrooms that was in her hands fell to the ground. "Ani?" She whispered.

"Mom," Anakin whispered before he moved forward and immediately hugged his mother feeling his mother's arms circle around him. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he moved back to gaze at his mother again.

"Oh my Ani," Shmi whispered stretching out a hand and gently wiping Anakin's tears away. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you ten and a half years ago that I would come back, mom, and I did," Anakin said quietly. "I can't stay long. My former master, Obi-Wan, told me that I have to make this meeting brief but…I just had to keep my promise to you. I had to."

"I understand, Ani," Shmi said gently. "I am glad to see you." She hugged Anakin again before glancing at Ahsoka. "And who's this?"

"This is my apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is my mother Shmi Skywalker," Anakin said stepping out of his mother's arms and moving a little in the cramped kitchen to introduce the young Togruta.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Skywalker," Ahsoka greeted her.

"Oh please just call me Shmi," Shmi said smiling before she glanced at Anakin. "I don't understand how you can have an apprentice, Ani. I don't understand the Jedi and I thought you had to be a knight."

"I am a knight, mom," Anakin said smiling gently at his mother. "I was knighted less than a month ago."

"Oh congratulations Ani," Shmi said hugging Anakin tightly.

Anakin hugged his mother back. "Siri delivered your message to me, mom," he said quietly, "and I promise you that I will be the greatest Jedi Knight I can be. I will make you proud of me."

"Oh sweetie, I am already proud of you," Shmi said smiling at her son before she stepped back. "I take it you already met your stepbrother."

Anakin nodded.

"This is my husband, Cliegg. Cliegg, this is my son Anakin," Shmi said gesturing to the graying haired man who was watching the entire scene but not interfering.

"It is very nice to finally meet you, son. Shmi talks about you a lot," Cliegg said stretching out a hand and Anakin took it before shaking it.

"You too, Cliegg," he replied, "and I would like to thank you."

"For what, son?"

"For freeing my mother."

"Ah, think nothing of it, son. I do not like slavery," Cliegg said.

Ahsoka's eyes went huge.

Anakin smiled at his mother. "I can't stay long, mom," he said. "Ahsoka and I still have some business to take care of before we have to head back to Coruscant." He was a bit afraid his mother would be upset but his mother merely smiled at him.

"I know, son. I have always known your destiny is much greater than anything Tatooine can provide. You were meant to be a Jedi and that is what you are. I am proud of you and I want you to know that I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, mom." Anakin's eyes filled with tears and he found himself wondering if he could leave his mother behind again.

"Go, son," Shmi said hugging Anakin one last time and Anakin hugged her back. "Your destiny lies with the Jedi. Go. Do not worry about me. I will never forget you and I will never stop loving you but I am happy where I am now."

"I can see that you are happy, mom," Anakin admitted.

Shmi smiled before placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder until an idea sparked in her eyes. "Threepio?" she called.

"Yes Mistress Shmi?" Threepio asked moving to stand beside Shmi.

"I want you to go with Anakin," Shmi said.

"I couldn't…" Anakin began.

"Yes you can."

"But I built him for you, mom, and Jedi aren't allowed possessions."

"Then give him to the temple. He could work for them. Besides, we don't have much use for a protocol droid here. I'm sure you can find someplace useful for him to work."

Anakin examined the droid. "I did build him for you to help around the house back when you and I were living alone," he said, "so I can see how he isn't useful now."

"There is no need to be mean, Master Anakin," Threepio protested.

"Sorry, Threepio, didn't mean it that way." Anakin thought about Padmé; Padmé had given him Artoo as a wedding gift. Perhaps he could give her Threepio as a late wedding gift; he was efficient when it came to translations after all and Anakin could always program other skills into him.

"All right, mom, I'll take him with us. I'm sure I can find someone to give him to as a present," Anakin said.

Shmi smiled. "He did help me out a lot before Cliegg freed me, Anakin, so don't think I don't appreciate your gift."

"I know, mom." Anakin hugged his mother again and his mother hugged him back. For a long moment, Anakin didn't want to release his mother; he didn't want to leave her again.

"Anakin," Shmi said gently pulling free from Anakin's arms. "You have to go now."

"I'll miss you mom."

"I know you will but I am happy here. This is my life and you must return to yours. Perhaps, sometime in the future, we shall see each other again. But, for now, you must return to your own life."

Anakin gazed at his mother for a long moment imprinting her to memory. "All right, mom. I love you."

"I love you too. I told you this once ten and a half years ago and now I will say it again. Go, my son, and do not look back."

Anakin nodded. "Come on, Threepio," he said quietly before he glanced at Cliegg. "Take care of her, Cliegg and, again thank you. It was also nice meeting you."

"I will take care of her, son. It was nice meeting you as well," Cliegg replied putting an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Anakin nodded before he repeated his goodbyes to Owen and Beru and turned around before making his way out of the house.

Just as his mother requested of him, he did not look back.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow. I'm posting this chapter at three-thirty in the morning. I really should be in bed asleep.**

**Darth: yes, yes you should.**

**Blaze: ah well. The next chapter shall be almost entirely Siriwan**

**Obi-Wan: YAY!**

**Anakin: it's the next chapter. So what's the answer? Are you going to break the Jedi Code?**

**Obi-Wan: I did promise you. (Whispers answer into Anakin's ear)**

**Anakin: I KNEW IT!**

**Obi-Wan: (rolls eyes and smirks)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) Okay, I'm having two polls**

**Number One: The first one is: will Obi-Wan and Siri not only get married but have a child together? (I am undecided)**

**Number Two: If Obi-Wan does become a father in this story (I am still undecided) then what shall I name his child?**

**Blaze: I want a lot of options to pick from (since I have no clue what to name the kid if Obi-Wan does end up a father) and that is why I am putting the second poll up now and the fact that I am undecided is why I put up the first poll**

**Anakin: YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME A FATHER?**

**Obi-Wan: Blaze just said she was UNDECIDED, Anakin!**

**Anakin: ah you know Blaze is going to end up…**

**Obi-Wan: (quickly steals Severus's wand and stuns Anakin)**

**Severus: (steals wand back) you actually let him do that to your favorite character?**

**Blaze: only happens when a spoiler is about to be revealed**

**Severus: I see**

**Blaze: so please review (and submit an answer to the two questions I posted please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?) and I shall post chapter 15 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to the 25 people who reviewed the last chapter (and submitted answers to the two polls) and here is chapter 15; I hope that you like it and, once again, romance is not my strong suit. **

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

Obi-Wan was meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains waiting for his former apprentice and his apprentice to return to Coruscant. He had arrived earlier only because Anakin was too busy not only repairing the Separatist ship but also visiting his mother so Obi-Wan expected he was going to be late.

He was still amazed at how much he was able to stop, including Siri's death but now he was thinking about his former master's words. His master told him that those words that he spoke to him just before Obi-Wan came to the past weren't just for Anakin, they were for anyone and everyone including him.

_But what did he mean by that?_ Obi-Wan wondered silently opening his eyes and gazing at the waterfall he was sitting beside. The Room of a Thousand Fountains was so beautiful but Obi-Wan could remember when the temple had been on fire after the clone troopers and Anakin stormed it.

_Stop worrying about that. It will not happen this time,_ Obi-Wan scolded himself closing his eyes but he found he couldn't put himself back into a meditative trance. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts about the future and he found himself thinking about Luke and about his fear that he would create a worse future by changing the past.

'_Obi-Wan, remember that the Force and I both have faith in you. We believe you can create the future the Force wants you to create,_' Qui-Gon whispered in his mind.

_Master, what did you mean when you told me that those words you spoke when I first came here were not just for Anakin but they were for everyone, including me? _Obi-Wan asked his master silently.

'_That is something you need to figure out for yourself, Obi-Wan. I cannot tell you,_' Qui-Gon replied and then his voice was gone.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Siri said breaking into Obi-Wan's thoughts and Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find the beautiful Jedi standing at his side, her hair falling in gentle waves down her back and over her shoulders and her beautiful blue eyes sparkling as she gazed at him.

_Get your thoughts together, Kenobi. We agreed a long time ago to not go forth with the love we felt for each other and Siri probably doesn't love me still anyway, _Obi-Wan thought.

"What brings you here, Siri?" he asked calmly.

Siri sat down beside Obi-Wan before crossing her legs and closing her eyes. "I wanted to meditate," she replied.

"Where's Ferus?"

"Eating in the cafeteria," Siri replied before she turned her blue eyes to Obi-Wan. "Are you thinking of taking on another apprentice, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not sure," he replied. "Anakin was only knighted a month ago."

"I think you should take on another apprentice, Obi-Wan," Siri said gently. "You're a great mentor. Anakin turned into a fine Jedi Knight and I'm sure any youngling would love to have you as a mentor."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Flattery, Siri?" he asked.

Siri chuckled. "No, merely pointing out the truth," she said.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Of course you were," he said a touch of sarcasm in his voice but Siri either didn't notice it or didn't acknowledge it as she smiled. Obi-Wan thought her smile lit up her entire face and made her look even more beautiful than usual.

_Love can ignite the stars._

Qui-Gon's words repeated in his mind and he thought about his former master's words as he examined Siri. _But we're both Jedi,_ he thought. _Even if we did want to try and make it work, how would we do it without getting kicked out of the Order? I need to be within the Order in order to prevent Anakin from falling to the dark side._

Obi-Wan needed a distraction from his spiraling thoughts. "Why don't we go spar? We haven't sparred in a while, Siri," he said.

Siri smiled. "I have wanted to test your new skill at Soresu. I heard about how you used it against Dooku at the Battle of Geonosis," she said.

Obi-Wan remembered that duel but decided not to worry about it. "All right," he said uncrossing his legs and getting to his feet. Siri got to her feet before the two of them walked out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri dueled for the better part of the day not realizing they had attracted an audience throughout that time. In fact, they were too busy focusing on their duel that they weren't aware of anything else. It was as if the Force was swirling around them, guiding their movements and making them tuned into each other's movements.

Obi-Wan caught Siri's violet blade in a bladelock before smiling at the blonde Jedi who smiled back before pulling her blade free and slashing toward Obi-Wan's side. She winked before attacking again but Obi-Wan, expecting that the wink was to catch him off guard, immediately went on the defensive. It was a good thing Soresu was mostly defense.

Beads of sweat were already slipping down his face but he didn't pause as he slashed toward Siri's leg and leapt up to avoid the violet blade that slashed toward his feet before he flipped backwards.

Siri lowered the blade. "Draw?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded before he deactivated his lightsaber. "Good duel," he said.

Siri smirked. "Yes, it was a good duel," she said before she deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt before the two of them turned around to find Anakin and Ahsoka watching them from the back of the room.

"When did you get back to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"About an hour ago," Anakin replied. "I already spoke to the council and I was wondering if I could speak to you in private."

Obi-Wan nodded. "All right, Anakin," he said before he glanced at Siri. "I'll see you later."

Siri nodded. "I'd better go check on Ferus anyway," she said before she walked away not noticing the look on Anakin's face. It was obvious, even this time around, that Anakin did not like Ferus Olin.

"Ahsoka, will you go make sure Threepio is all right? I left him in the hangar bay until I can figure out what to do with him," Anakin said.

"All right, master," said Ahsoka before she walked out of the room as well

Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the room Obi-Wan had been given; it had two bedrooms in it and Obi-Wan wondered if Yoda somehow knew Obi-Wan would take on another apprentice. He decided not to worry about it at the moment though and focus on what Anakin wanted to talk about.

"So what did you want to talk about, Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan turning his gaze to his former apprentice.

"I visited my mother while we're on Tatooine," Anakin said. "I'm going to miss her."

"I know you will, Anakin, but we are at war and that'll prevent you from seeing her," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin glanced at him. "I thought you said I couldn't see her again," he protested.

"I never said you could never see her again, Anakin. Now then, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only reason why you wanted to talk to me."

Anakin shook his head. "I was wondering if you could cover for me for a little while," he said.

"Why?"

"I want to give Threepio to Padmé as a late wedding gift but I don't know how long I'll be gone and I think Ahsoka's suspecting something."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "And how would your Padawan of less than a week suspect something?" he asked.

"It's just a feeling," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "All right Anakin," he said. "I'll cover for you but don't take too long. I can only cover for so long."

"I know, master. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Anakin."

* * *

Obi-Wan kept Anakin's cover by preventing Ahsoka from seeing Anakin leave and then telling everyone that he was resting in his rooms. Ahsoka went to the Temple archives to study a bit; she seemed determined to prove that she was ready to be an apprentice. Obi-Wan tried to explain to her that she already proved herself during the Battles of Christophsis and Teth and the journey to Jabba the Hutt's palace but she didn't believe him at least not right away.

She was learning though.

Obi-Wan was currently walking down the corridor thinking about Ahsoka's apprenticeship to Anakin and the love he still felt for Siri. He shook his head to clear it and went back to walking until Yoda walked over to join him.

"Hello Obi-Wan," Yoda greeted him coming to a stop before resting his hands on his gimer stick.

"Hello Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied with a polite incline to the Jedi Grand Master.

"Speak to you in private I wish to."

"Very well." Obi-Wan followed Yoda as he led the way to his meditation chambers. When he reached it, the two of them stepped in and Obi-Wan took a seat on the meditation dais before crossing his legs and watching as Yoda sat on his meditation dais. Yoda was examining him curiously and Obi-Wan instantly knew that the Grand Master knew.

"From the future you are, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan knew better than to lie to the Jedi Grand Master. "Yes Master Yoda," he said.

"How far?"

"Nineteen years from the end of the war, so twenty one and a half years now," the Jedi Master from the future replied. "I came back just after the mission to Ansion."

"I see," replied Yoda. "Tell us about the future can you, Obi-Wan?"

"I was only told to not tell Anakin."

"So deals with Anakin the future you come from does?"

"Yes Master Yoda. The future I come from came about because of a choice Anakin made. That is what I am trying to prevent. I don't think I should tell anyone about the future though."

"Forewarned is forearmed, Obi-Wan," said Yoda. "Perhaps if know the future I do then help you I can."

Obi-Wan hesitated. "It's horrible," he said. "There are two main things that happen that I feel you should know about. The first thing is that the Republic falls in three years, Master Yoda."

'_Do not tell him the name of the Sith Lord behind everything, Obi-Wan,_' Qui-Gon whispered in Obi-Wan's mind.

_Why not? We can stop a lot of what happened in the future._

'_Unfortunately, that is one of the things the Force refuses to let you reveal at least not at this moment. Even if you wanted to tell him, I very much doubt the Force would let you,_' Qui-Gon replied and then his voice was gone.

Yoda continued to examine him. "Fall the Republic does?" he asked faint surprise in his voice.

"Yes. I don't know all the details because I was not on Coruscant at the time."

"The second event what was?"

"The Jedi Purge."

Yoda's eyes flickered with surprise. "Purge?" he echoed.

"Yes. An order was given…"

'_Don't tell him about the clones._'

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. _So what can I tell him?_ he thought irritably. "It is known as Order 66," he went on. "It is an order to kill off all the Jedi. Every Jedi but you and I were killed on the night the Republic fell and in the years following."

Yoda's eyes glittered with surprise. "Happen how did this?" he asked.

"It involves Anakin. That much I can tell you. I am sorry, Master Yoda, but the Force forbids me from telling you anymore at this time."

Yoda was silent. "Understand I do," he said. "Tell me when you can will you?"

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Very well. Discuss with you I wish to as well about an apprentice."

"I don't know if I'm ready for another apprentice."

"Think you are I do. Suggest another apprentice I wish to, Obi-Wan. Consider taking her as your apprentice will you?" asked Yoda.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "I will think about it, Master Yoda. Who are you suggesting?"

"Young Jenica Narak."

_The girl that I saw training with Ahsoka after the Battle of Geonosis,_ Obi-Wan thought. He didn't know her at all and barely remembered her the first time around and he wondered as to why Jenica wasn't suggested to be his apprentice the first time around.

"I am not sure, Master Yoda. May I have time to think about it?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Of course, Obi-Wan."

* * *

"So what did you and Master Yoda talk about?" Siri asked falling into step with Obi-Wan as he made his way down the corridor.

"A new apprentice," Obi-Wan admitted.

"You don't think you're ready for a new apprentice yet?"

"That's only one reason. I guess…" Obi-Wan trailed off thoughtfully. He began to wonder if the reason why he didn't want to train another apprentice was because he was afraid she would fall like Anakin did the first time around.

"Is there another reason?" Siri asked frowning as she glanced at the Jedi from the future.

"I don't know really," Obi-Wan said deciding not to reveal the fear he felt. He shouldn't be feeling this fear especially since he understood there was always a chance a Jedi would fall to the dark side. If he did take on a new apprentice then he would train the Padawan to the best of his ability like he trained Anakin; it might also be a good idea to keep the new apprentice away from Palpatine as he was doing with Anakin whenever he could.

"I think you should take on a new apprentice," said Siri smiling gently at Obi-Wan; the smile definitely made her look more beautiful than even her pretty eyes. Obi-Wan quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"You trained Anakin well after all," added Siri.

"So you think I'm ready for another one?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan glanced at Siri taking in the silky blond hair that fell over her shoulder and the pretty blue eyes that were currently examining him. He quickly pulled himself from those thoughts and focused on what Siri was telling him.

"I just need to think about it a bit more," replied Obi-Wan.

"All right. Do you want go spar for a bit?"

Obi-Wan nodded and the two of them made their way into the training room and the two of them unclipped their lightsabers from their belts and began dueling. Obi-Wan enjoyed dueling with Siri and not just because it allowed him to spend some alone time with Siri.

Their blades continued to block, attack and counterattack as they moved across the floor of the training room until their blades locked in a bladelock; their eyes locked and Obi-Wan smiled before breaking the lock and slashed toward Siri's side. She blocked the blow before smiling back and swinging toward Obi-Wan's head.

The two of them continued to duel for another forty five minutes before they decided they had enough. Siri lowered her blade before deactivating it and clipping it to her belt a faint smile on her face.

"Master?"

Siri and Obi-Wan glanced toward the entrance to the training room were Ferus Olin was standing. "Yes Ferus?" Siri asked.

"I was just wondering if we could do some lightsaber training unless you're too tired," Ferus said.

"I don't mind, Ferus," said Siri.

"I will leave you to it, Siri," Obi-Wan began.

"You're welcomed to stay and watch, Obi-Wan," Siri said smiling and Obi-Wan, again pushing how beautiful Siri looked when she smiled to the back of his mind, nodded before sitting down and watching as his friend and her apprentice dueled.

* * *

Later that day, Obi-Wan was meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains again thinking about Siri. The beautiful Jedi that was the only woman he loved and yet Obi-Wan didn't know if she felt the same way still. They decided a long time ago to never pursue their love for each other but Obi-Wan wondered if that was a mistake.

_Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars._

Qui-Gon's words repeated themselves in Obi-Wan's mind and he, sighing as he realized he wouldn't be able to meditate while thinking about Siri Tachi, their decision made years ago and Qui-Gon's words. Qui-Gon told him that his words didn't just apply to Anakin, they applied to everyone including Obi-Wan.

The only problem was that Obi-Wan didn't know if Siri felt the same way.

Sighing, Obi-Wan opened his eyes before getting to his feet. To distract himself from his thoughts about Siri, he decided to go see if Anakin was back yet. He made his way out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains before walking down the corridor toward Anakin's room. When he reached the room, he knocked before waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened and Ahsoka glanced at him. "Hi Master Kenobi," she greeted him.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan replied. "May I come in?"

"Oh right. Come on in, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stepped into the room and was relieved that Anakin was there. Anakin glanced up. "What are you doing here, Master?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk," Obi-Wan said.

"About what?"

"Both Master Yoda and Siri think I should take another apprentice and I was wondering what your opinion was about that."

"I think you should, Master. You didn't do such a bad job with me," Anakin said with a faint smile.

"Shame I couldn't teach you patience or to not try and commit suicide while flying."

Anakin grinned. "Master, I'm not that bad."

"Of course you aren't and the sun also rises in the west."

"There is no need to be sarcastic, Master." Anakin stretched before getting to his feet. "I think you should take on another apprentice though, Master."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll think about it," he said finally.

Anakin shrugged. "All right," he replied.

* * *

"So have you decided if you're going to take on a new apprentice?" Siri asked sitting down beside Obi-Wan next to one of the waterfalls in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was kind of funny that Obi-Wan visited the room so many times in the last two days.

"I'm still thinking about it but I'm leaning toward yes," replied Obi-Wan opening his eyes to look at the beautiful woman at his side. It was partially true because Obi-Wan already came up with his decision; he was just making sure he made the right one.

Siri smiled. "How's Anakin as a teacher?" she asked curiosity in her voice.

"He's only been a teacher for less than a week," replied Obi-Wan, "but, from what I've seen, he's a natural teacher." His observation was not based on the last few days; it was based on what occurred the first time around.

"Do you think he is ready to be a master, Obi-Wan?" asked Siri.

"No one is ready to be a master. I know I wasn't," Obi-Wan said.

"Good point," Siri said and slipped into a meditative trance. Obi-Wan examined her for a long moment before he, too, slipped into a trance comforted with Siri's presence at his side.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the exactly six page chapter 15.**

**Severus: not bad**

**Harry: it was great!**

**Blaze: to all you Siriwan fans out there, I hope I didn't disappoint but I really suck at writing romance**

**Harry: for someone who sucks at writing romance, you did a real good job**

**Severus: oh and how would you know? You wouldn't know true romance if it came up to you and kicked you in the face**

**Harry: and you do, you greasy git?**

**Sirius: (snorts) no**

**Severus: (accidentally on purpose blasts Sirius with the Death Star laser)**

**Harry: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!**

**Severus: (tosses Death Star laser at Palpypie) Palpypie did it!**

**Palpypie: what? No I didn't!**

**Harry: (pulls out blue lightsaber and begins stabbing Palpypie)**

**Anakin: Hey, that's my lightsaber!**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I shall post chapter 16 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to the 23 people who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter will be the first chapter of a new arc that shall cover the events of the last two episodes of the **_**Malevolence **_**trilogy in the first seasons of the Clone Wars. It may also be a short chapter but I'll try to get it to at least five pages. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

Obi-Wan found himself deep in thought as the _Resolute_ made its quiet journey through hyperspace toward the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center near the Kaliida Nebula. They had received word that the Separatists newest weapon of mass destruction, for lack of a better description, known as the _Malevolence_ was about to attack the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. He knew that Anakin would already be there with Master Plo Koon, as was the plan, and he wished his brother would be all right.

_He got through this battle the first time so he will this time, _Obi-Wan told himself firmly. He didn't know the full details of what happened when Anakin and Shadow Squadron took the Balmorra Run but he knew enough to worry. He had warned his friend to watch for anything that could potentially harm them, as he still didn't know what attacked them the first time around.

Sighing, Obi-Wan transferred his thoughts to Master Yoda. He had learned, upon speaking to Master Yoda when he told Yoda that he would be taking Jenica Narak as his apprentice, that Yoda knew he came from the future because the Force told him. Yoda told Obi-Wan that the Force told him because the Force felt at least one person from the past should know the truth about him. Obi-Wan didn't really know why the Force wanted Yoda to know he was from the future but he didn't mind. However, the Force was telling him that no one else should know the truth especially not Anakin, just as Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan continued to gaze at the mottled lanes of hyperspace thinking about everything that had occurred so far and wondering as to how many things he would be able to change. He also thought about Siri and their ever confusing relationship. They were friends and yet Obi-Wan couldn't get rid of the love he felt for her. Last time, he acknowledged that it was against the Jedi Code but last time he firmly believed attachment and love were the same thing.

Now, he was sure they were not the same thing. He knew that there was a fine line between love and attachment but he also knew that there was a fine line between the light side and the dark side as well and the dark side and the light side were not the same thing. Of that he was positive.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder as his new apprentice, Jenica Narak, walked over to join him. Jenica was only thirteen years old and yet she picked up on Obi-Wan's teachings rather quickly. It seemed the more Obi-Wan got to know her, the more he discovered they shared a few characteristics. She was very calm and collected; she thought things through she would go through with a plan or a request. However, she was also determined to succeed in her training, much like most apprentices her age and very modest about her accomplishments. Those were the only traits that Obi-Wan's noticed so far but then it's only been less than a week since Jenica became his apprentice.

"Yes Jenica?" Obi-Wan said calmly.

"What are we going to do once we reach the Kaliida Nebula?" asked Jenica coming to a stop at Obi-Wan's side.

"Assist Master Skywalker," Obi-Wan said.

Jenica rolled her green eyes. "I know that, master. I meant is there anything I should know before we head into the battle?" she asked.

"Not much. We will be staying onboard the _Resolute_," said Obi-Wan.

Jenica frowned. "What if Master Skywalker and Ahsoka need our help?"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I know my former apprentice, Padawan. He's actually rather good at getting out of tight situations and always has a backup plan if his first plan doesn't work," he said. "They'll be fine." He turned to look at his apprentice who was watching the mottled lanes of hyperspace with a worried gleam in her eyes.

"You're worried about Ahsoka, aren't you?" he asked.

"A little," Jenica admitted. "I guess that's only because I'm not used to being in the middle of battle."

_Even to this day, neither am I,_ Obi-Wan thought. "I'm not lying to you when I say you're not the only one. I've been through battles before I chose you as my apprentice," _more than you will ever know, _"and I am still not used to it."

"Jedi aren't supposed to be soldiers, Master. We're supposed to be peacekeepers," Jenica said firmly.

"Yes I know, Jenica, but the war has forced us to become soldiers."

"Why can't we just negotiate with the Separatists, Master?" Jenica sounded genuinely confused.

"We've tried, Padawan, but they refuse to negotiate a truce and thus we have to fight or risk the lives of the people we're supposed to protect."

"What about the civilians that get caught in the crossfire? What about them?"

Jenica, Obi-Wan reflected, had a point. "The Jedi that are on the frontlines of battle try their best to make sure no civilians are caught in the crossfire but, sometimes, it is inevitable," he said.

Jenica sighed. "I wish this war was over," she murmured.

"You aren't the only one, Padawan."

Jenica was silent for a long moment. "Are you always on the frontlines, Master?"

"Most times."

"Do you and Master Skywalker work a lot together?"

"I've heard that Master Skywalker is known as the Hero With No Fear. Is that true? Is he really fearless?"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly at his apprentice; he could see as well as feel in the Force that Jenica was nervous about the upcoming battle and hiding her nervousness behind questions. "The public refer to him as the Hero With No Fear," he said, "but he is not exactly fearless. He doesn't fear for his own life, no, but he fears for the lives of his men and others."

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to feel fear," Jenica protested.

"A Jedi is a normal living being. He feels fear just like anyone else. The key is learning to control your fear before it controls you. Everyone feels fear, Padawan, even me." Obi-Wan thought back to his master's death. He had been afraid for his master when the ray shield forced Qui-Gon to fight Maul alone.

"How do you control your fear Master?" Jenica asked.

"It takes training and practice but I will give you this advice, Padawan. The first step to controlling your fear is to acknowledge that it is fear you are feeling."

Jenica nodded before she turned her gaze to the mottled lanes of hyperspace and lapsed into silence. Obi-Wan could still feel her nervousness, she had been talking to cover it up but now that she was silent it was more profound, and decided to do something to give her something to keep her mind off her nervousness.

"Come, Jenica, let's go to the hangar bay and do some sparring," Obi-Wan suggested. "We won't be reaching the Kaliida Nebula for another couple of hours after all."

"Yes Master," Jenica said before she followed Obi-Wan as he led the way down the command walkway and off the bridge of the Star Destroyer.

* * *

Anakin angled his starfighter upwards before gritting his teeth as another member of Shadow Squadron was destroyed by the laserfire the _Malevolence_ and the vulture fighters they were fighting against. He glanced at his apprentice to make sure she was all right before returning his gaze to the fight as he guided the squadron toward the bridge of the _Malevolence._

"Master, I don't think targeting the bridge is our best option," Ahsoka said glancing at Anakin.

"_Might I suggest_," Plo Koon's voice drifted over the comm, "_that we target their primary weapon. If we take out the starboard ion cannon then we stand a better chance at defeating it._"

Anakin thought about the Jedi Master's suggestion and instantly realized that that might be their best option. He keyed the comm on so that it was transmitting to the surviving members of Shadow Squadron. "New plan, guys," he said. "Follow me. Our new target is the starboard ion cannon."

A chorus of "yes sir" sounded and Anakin angled the Delta-7B interceptor toward the starboard ion cannon and began firing at the weapon. The vulture droids retracted from their current flying pattern to attack the fighters as Shadow Squadron realigned their shots to aim at the starboard ion cannon.

Anakin swerved around another vulture droid before narrowing his eyes as he neared the starboard ion cannon. "Ahsoka, prepare to launch proton torpedoes," he said.

"Proton torpedoes ready," Ahsoka called and Anakin aimed the torpedoes at the _Malevolence_'s ion cannon and released them. The torpedoes shot across space before slamming into the ion cannon. Anakin pulled his starfighter back to avoid being caught in the blast radius before watching as the warship suddenly exploded almost as if from the inside.

"Pull back," Anakin called to Shadow Squadron and Master Plo and the starfighters drew backwards as the explosions sent debris and sharpnel flying in all directions. With the ion cannon taking out, Anakin refocused his attack on the bridge.

"I bet they're going to try to run for it," Ahsoka said.

"I think so too," Anakin said.

At that moment, at least three Star Destroyers leapt out of hyperspace and immediately began unleashing a barrage of laserfire on the crippled warship. The warship began to retreat but Anakin was positive it wouldn't be able to jump to hyperspace.

"_I think those explosions knocked out the hyperdrive of the _Malevolence_,_" said Plo. "_That would explain why it has not yet jumped to hyperspace_."

"That's likely," Anakin replied.

"_Anakin?_" Obi-Wan's voice drifted onto the channel.

"Yes Master?" Anakin asked.

"_Very good job, Anakin. Now that the _Malevolence _is crippled, the medical center is no longer in danger. Meet me on the medical center so that we can regroup and refuel our fighters. This fight isn't over yet._"

"Yes Master," Anakin replied before relaying Obi-Wan's instructions to the rest of Shadow Squadron.

* * *

Jenica stood beside her master as the Delta-7B interceptor landed in the hangar bay onboard the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center followed by the surviving members of Shadow Squadron and Master Plo's starfighter. Anakin Skywalker leapt out of the intercepter's cockpit and was followed closely by his apprentice, and Jenica's friend, Ahsoka Tano.

"Master, it's about time you showed up," Anakin said cheerfully jogging over to join Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan snorted before rolling his eyes. "I came as quickly as I could as you know well enough, Anakin," he replied.

"Hi Jenica," Ahsoka greeted her. "Out on your first mission?"

Jenica nodded slowly.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said. "Skyguy and I have your back."

Anakin snorted. "She has the best Jedi Master in the entire Jedi Order as her mentor. She doesn't need us to watch her back, Snips," he said.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "Flattery, Anakin? I didn't think you had it in you."

Anakin tossed his former master a lopsided grin. "Hey, you have to be the best Jedi Master in the Order. You managed to survive training me after all," he said.

"Only barely," Obi-Wan said jokingly.

"I wasn't that bad."  
Obi-Wan smirked. "I can name several incidents that clearly safe different," he said.

Anakin glowered at him but Jenica could see amusement glimmering in his eyes. "And I seem to remember that most of those incidents ended with me saving your skin," he said.

Jenica glanced at Ahsoka confused but the Togruta shrugged. "They're always bantering like that," she said.

"Why?" Jenica asked.

"That's just the way they are."

"So what are we going to do now?" Ahsoka asked turning her gaze to her master.

Anakin shrugged. "Figure out a way to take out the _Malevolence _completely," he said.

"Our best bet is to keep firing at it," said Obi-Wan. "What do you say, Master Plo?"

Plo Koon, a Kel Dor Jedi Master, walked over to join them from his starfighter. "I believe your idea may be best, Master Kenobi," he said in a grave voice.

* * *

Senator Padmé Amidala guided the H-type Nubian yacht through the mottled lanes of hyperspace. "Chancellor Palpatine says that the InterGalactic Banking Clan are looking to form a treaty with the Republic," she said glancing at the protocol droid that her secret husband had given her as a late wedding gift soon after the treaty between the Republic and the Hutt clans was created. "With this treaty, we're one step closer to ending the war once and for all."

See Threepio turned to look at her. "I really hope so, Mistress Padmé," he said.

Padmé smiled faintly at the droid; the protocol droid certainly came in handy several times since Anakin gave him to her but he could be a worry wart at times. Padmé could forgive that though since Threepio was built when Anakin was only nine-years-old.

"It'll be all right, Threepio," Padmé said before she glanced at the nav computer. "It looks like we're about to jump out of hyperspace." She pulled the hyperspace lever and the yacht glided out of hyperspace…

…straight into the middle of a battle.

"Oh dear," Threepio said.

"This isn't right," Padmé said frowning. "I don't…" She broke off and quickly angled the yacht away from the massive warship that was directly in front of her. Unfortunately, however, the yacht jolted and Padmé gritted her teeth as she realized she was caught in a tractor beam.

"We're doomed," Threepio cried.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: all right, this was a pretty short chapter but, hey, at least I got it to five pages**

**Darth: she'll try to make the next chapter longer**

**Harry: emphasis on **_**try**_

**Severus: we do not need an opinion from the peanut gallery, Potter**

**Harry: shut up, git**

**Severus: that is getting old, Potter**

**Harry: (glares at Severus)**

**Sirius: is Snivellus giving you trouble, kiddo?**

**Severus: DON'T CALL ME SNIVELLUS! (Runs Sirius over in flying motorcycle, leaps out of motorcycle and stalks off)**

**Harry: oh no you didn't! (Leaps into flying motorcycle and takes off after Severus)**

**Severus: you're going to…**

**Harry: (crashes into tree)**

**Severus: …crash**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 17 as soon as I possibly can but I very much doubt it'll be anytime soon and I will try to make it a long chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to the 14 people who reviewed the last chapter, despite how short it was, and I hope that you like this chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

Obi-Wan knew what was going to happen next but by the time he and Anakin, along with Jenica and Ahsoka, returned to the _Resolute_, it had already occurred. That meant that he and Anakin would have to mount a rescue mission to get Padmé off the _Malevolence._ That being said, Obi-Wan recalled what happened the first time around and found himself thinking how he could change what happened last time. The fact that he knew what would happen was definitely going to help him a lot during this mission.

Padmé Amidala's Nubian yacht was being pulled into the _Malevolence_ when Obi-Wan pulled himself from his thoughts and glanced at the ship. "Have you contacted the yacht yet, admiral?" he asked Admiral Yularen.

Yularen nodded. "The person has not yet…" he began.

"_This is Senator Amidala,_" Padmé's voice came through the intercom at that moment and Anakin glanced sharply at the intercom eyes narrowing.

"Senator? What are you…?" Anakin began.

" _There is no time for that__. __I'm being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam! I will __not__ be made a Separatist bargaining chip. __Continue your attack!__ You __must__ destroy this monstrous ship!_" Padmé's hologram snapped before the transmission abruptly cut off.

Obi-Wan felt a flash of panic come off his former apprentice and he placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Pull back," he ordered Admiral Yularen. "Wait until I give the signal and then you may resume firing on the _Malevolence._"

"Yes General Kenobi," Yularen said frowning. "But what are you going to do?"

"Rescue the senator. Come on, Anakin. We only have a small window of opportunity and we should take it."

"But Senator Amidala wants us to keep firing on the _Malevolence,_" Jenica protested.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to his apprentice. "We will destroy the _Malevolence_, Jenica, but not now. Stay here with Ahsoka. Anakin and I will deal with this," he said.

Jenica was silent for a long moment before she nodded. "Yes Master," she said quietly.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and the two of them dashed off the bridge of the _Resolute_ and toward the hangar bay where the _Twilight_, which was what Anakin named the Separatist freighter he and Ahsoka picked up on Teth, was located. They made good time, arriving at the hangar in less than ten minutes despite how big the _Resolute_ was.

"All right, Anakin," Obi-Wan said slipping into the co-pilot's seat as he doubted Anakin would let him fly. "Finding Senator Amidala is probably not going to be that easy."

"Considering she won't just let herself get captured, I know," said Anakin with a faint smile.

Obi-Wan snorted as he remembered what happened last time; he didn't know the full story but he did learn that Padmé had decided to blow up her ship rather than get captured. It was a plan that worked but it also made it a bit harder for him and Anakin to find her afterwards. Luckily, Obi-Wan knew where Anakin's wife was going to be if everything went as they did the first time around.

"It might also be best to make sure the ship doesn't jump into hyperspace."

"In other words, take out the hyperdrive."

"Yes." Obi-Wan remembered the fact that he confronted Grievous the first time around and resolved to avoid letting that happen again. He knew that would be easy since he knew when and where Grievous would be but that would only happen if everything went as they did last time and Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it would occur like last time.

He supposed he will have to trust in the Force and hope that it will happen like last time.

With a few subtle changes of course.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Mistress Padmé?" Threepio asked watching as General Grievous walked into the ship with a couple of B1 droids after him. Once they were inside the ship, which was due to explode at any moment, Padmé gestured to Threepio and began making her way deeper into the warship.

"We need to find a communication panel," she whispered to the protocol droid at her side. "Then we'll contact the Republic ships. Hopefully, they listened to me and will focus on destroying this monstrosity."

"If you would like my opinion, Mistress Padmé, then I would say they will not focus on destroying the warship if it means putting your life at risk."

Padmé pursed her lips together knowing Threepio was right especially if Anakin was onboard the Republic Star Destroyer. "All I know is they need to destroy this ship before its too late," she said before ducking down a corridor and jogging down it to where she could see a communication panel in the distance.

"Good, this should let us get into contact with the Republic," said Padmé coming to a stop in front of the panel before she activated the panel and began attempting to send a transmission to the Republic ships. Unfortunately, that's when she heard the sound of droids making their way toward her position.

"Quick, hide," Padmé said grabbing Threepio and steering him toward one of the inlets in the corridor that she hoped would provide adequate enough cover from the battle droids. Grievous walked past them in the corridor with a patrol of B1 battle droids just behind him when his comlink beeped.

"What is it?" Grievous asked once he activated the comlink and the hologram of another droid appeared before him.

"_General Grievous, the damage done to the hyperdrive was not as extensive as we previously thought. It shouldn't take us as long as we thought it would to repair it,_" the droid replied.

"Good. You, finish looking the ship for the senator while I report this news to Count Dooku," Grievous ordered

"Roger, roger," the battle droids said monotonously before they walked away and Grievous left the group in the opposite direction.

Once they were gone, Padmé waited a few minutes before she dashed across the corridor toward the communications panel and began attempting to contact the Republic fleet.

"This is Senator Amidala, is anyone there?" she called quietly.

"_Senator Amidala,_" Ahsoka's familiar voice said, "_Are you all right?_"

"I'm fine, Ahsoka, but I've just learned something that you should know."

"_Hold that thought, Senator. I'll patch you through to Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi,_" Ahsoka said. There was a moment of silence before Anakin's familiar voice sounded through the comlink.

"_Padme! Thank the Force you're all right,_" Anakin said sounding relieved.

"Yes I'm fine, Master Skywalker," Padmé said, "but there's something you and Master Kenobi really have to know. I have to be quick because I don't know when those droids are coming back but I overheard a droid tell General Grievous that the hyperdrive is going to be fixed sooner than they originally thought. You need to destroy this ship before it makes the jump to hyperspace."

"_We are getting you off the warship first, Senator,_" Obi-Wan's voice said. "_Let's rendezvous at the rail jet junction in the center of the ship. Anakin and I are heading there now._"

Padmé was about to protest but decided against it. "All right, Master Kenobi," she said before she disconnected the transmission and glanced at Threepio. "Let's go."

"Yes Mistress Padmé," Threepio said and the two of them began walking toward the rail jet junction.

* * *

Anakin put his comlink away before glancing at his master who was already making his way toward the center of the ship. "Master, do you know where you're going?" he asked matching his master's strides easily and keeping an eye out for battle droids.

Of course, those battle droids arrived at that moment and Anakin quickly ignited his lightsaber and sliced through a couple of droids before turning around to see his master doing the same thing. The two of them sliced their way through the battle droids before running toward the rail jet junction.

Obi-Wan was silent the entire time and Anakin frowned. "Master, are you all right?" he asked as they continued to run toward the rail jet junction.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied glancing at him briefly before turning his gaze back to the corridor they were running down before he turned down another corridor and Anakin, frowning followed him.

"Master, are you sure you know where you're going? We wouldn't want to get lost in this place," Anakin said half-amusedly but also half-serious. He didn't want to get lost because the longer it took to find the rail jet junction where they said they'd meet Padmé, the more likely Padmé will be hurt.

"We won't get lost and if we do, we do have Artoo with us," Obi-Wan replied with a shrug glancing at Anakin and Artoo, the latter of whom was rolling as quickly as he could behind them.

Anakin frowned.

"Trust me, Anakin."

"I trust you with my life, master," Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded before turning down another corridor leading toward an opening in the distance. Anakin, frowning, followed his master to the opening.

* * *

Padmé fired at the battle droid patrol firing at her before backing toward the rail jets and quickly leapt onto one of the rail jet cars firing on the battle droids that were on the car. Unfortunately, Threepio ended up on another one and Padmé shook her head hoping the protocol droid wouldn't get destroyed.

She fired on another droid before glancing up when she spotted two lightsabers igniting above her head. She watched as Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt onto one of the rail cars nearby but quickly focused on firing on the droids that were still firing at her. She knelt down beside the crates on the rail car as it sped across the railway before firing on another droid.

Unfortunately, that was when another droid fired on the junction in front of her. Padmé, eyes wide with horror, watched as her rail car sped rapidly toward the hole that the rocket the droid fired had created.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted from on top of the rail car that ran alongside but slightly above the one Padmé was on.

"Padmé, jump!" Anakin called.

Padmé glanced at her husband as he gestured toward her rapidly. "Come on, Padmé. You don't have much time. Trust me," he called again.

Padmé trusted her husband and she was going to prove that by listening to him now. She holstered her blaster before taking a deep breath and leaping toward Anakin. A moment later, she was floating across the gap between the rails and landed on top of the rail car in her husband's arms.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked wrapping his arms around Padmé.

Padmé nodded. "Where's Obi-Wan and Threepio?" she asked.

"_I have Threepio_," Obi-Wan said through the comlink Anakin activated to get in touch with his former master; Obi-Wan was balancing on one of the rail cars with Threepio floating between the two rail cars a few meters ahead of them. "_Come on, you two_."

"We have to destroy the ship, Anakin," Padmé said gazing at her husband.

"Artoo, take Threepio back to the _Twilight,_" Anakin ordered the astromech droid who beeped in response and activated his booster rockets before joining Obi-Wan.

"Master, we need to destroy the ship," Anakin said into the comlink.

"_I know, Anakin. I'll go after the hyperdrive._" Without waiting for a response, Obi-Wan disconnected the transmission.

"I don't know if deactivating the hyperdrive will be enough," Padmé said.

"It'll give us enough time to actually destroy the ship though," said Anakin.

"I have a plan," Padmé said. "If we sabotage the navigation computer, we can get the ship to fly into the dead moon."

"Good idea."

* * *

Obi-Wan knew Grievous would be in the hyperdrive room, he couldn't exactly shout what he was going to do to Anakin and Padmé so he contacted him using his comlink and he was pretty sure that was how Grievous knew he was there the first time around, but he was ready for him. All he needed to do was sabotage the hyperdrive and get out of there preferably before Grievous arrived.

He pressed himself against the wall as he neared the room where the hyperdrive was located before he slipped into it gazing around for Grievous as he rushed toward the battle droids guarding the hyperdrive. He sliced through them in quickly before kneeling next to the wall and preparing himself for when Grievous would arrive.

Sure enough, Grievous walked into the room with battle droids. There were also droidekas rolling into the room and Obi-Wan grasped one of the droidekas with the Force and tossed it at Grievous before dashing past him toward the hyperdrive while Grievous was distracted.

Unfortunately, Grievous wasn't distracted for long and Obi-Wan swore as he had to dance away from the hyperdrive to avoid the blasterfire Grievous was directing at him. He tucked and rolled lightsaber flashing to block the blaster bolts until he was behind the droidekas using their deflector shields to block Grievous's blaster bolts while examining the hyperdrive.

Last time he had been unable to sabotage it because of Grievous's arrival and it looked as though that was going to happen again. Obi-Wan grimaced before rolling out of the way of the blasterfire and igniting his lightsaber again as he leapt to his feet. Considering it was difficult to avoid Grievous's blasterfire and try to sabotage the hyperdrive, Obi-Wan decided that it would be best to leave that particular assignment to Anakin like last time.

_Looks like I'm not changing anything this time around, _Obi-Wan thought as he blocked another blaster bolt from Grievous and prepared to make his escape.

* * *

Anakin sliced through the droids on the bridge before turning around as Padmé stepped out of the turbolift Anakin pushed her into. She glared at him and he shrugged. "Sorry," he said before dashing toward the navicomputer and kneeling down beside it.

Padmé began removing the droids Anakin destroyed. "It might be best if they don't know we've been up here," she said when Anakin glanced at her.

"Good idea," Anakin said before he removed the panel he had been working on moving. Once he removed it, he began working on hotwiring the warship's systems.

"Hurry, Anakin. I think I hear more droids coming," Padmé whispered.

"Almost have it," Anakin said gritting his teeth as he connected a couple of wires and the ship began to alter its course to where it was beginning to head toward the moon. Once it was in range, Anakin replaced the panel before glancing at Padmé.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

Padmé nodded in agreement and the two of them dashed off the bridge.

* * *

_Blast it,_ Obi-Wan thought leaping to the side to avoid the blasterfire that was flying at him from the droidekas that were following him. He sent several blaster bolts flying back at the droidekas or at the walls surrounding the droids and found himself thankful he managed to escape Grievous again. That was due in part to the fact that Obi-Wan knew of what to avoid when fighting Grievous in order to prevent a delay.

Naturally, however, droidekas were chasing after him.

Obi-Wan, nearing the airlock, spotted Anakin already there with Artoo, Threepio and Padmé and, just like last time, Anakin provided some cover with the Force and the crates next to the airlock. Obi-Wan, panting, skidded to a halt beside his former apprentice

"Shall we go?" he asked once he got his breath back.

"Probably a good idea," Anakin said tossing the crates at the droidekas before leaping into the airlock with Artoo, Threepio, Padmé and Obi-Wan just behind him.

Once they got into the cockpit of the _Twilight_, Anakin detached from the _Malevolence _before flying as rapidly as he could toward the _Resolute_ as the Separatists warship was flying rapidly toward the dead moon of Antar.

Obi-Wan watched as the _Malevolence_ flew into the dead moon and disappeared in a brilliant explosion.

"At least it's gone," Padmé said quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement before watching Anakin guide the _Twilight_ into the _Resolute_'s hangar bay and cut power to the main engines. He, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Artoo and Threepio left the _Twilight_ before making their way to the bridge of the _Resolute_.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: since I don't want to do every single episode, or arc, of the Clone Wars TV series, I am going to be skipping around and putting in my own missions. The next couple of chapters are a mission of my own creation that is completely AU as it never occurred in the books or TV series and it will contain some more Siriwan but not as much since I freely admit I SUCK at writing romance.**

**Darth: after that arc, Blaze will do the Hostage Crisis episode of Season 1 and then go on to Season 2 and she is leaving the decision of which episodes from season 2 you (the reviewers) think she should do, this includes arcs, so she would greatly appreciate it if you submitted which episodes or arcs **_**from season 2 of the Clone Wars TV series**_** she should do. **

**Blaze: I would greatly appreciate it if you would submit suggestions. **

**Harry: I have an idea!**

**Severus: oh pray tell, what idiotic idea do you have?**

**Harry: shut up, dunderhead!**

**Severus: don't call me a dunderhead, moron!**

**Anakin: (shakes head and sighs)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 18 as soon as I possibly can but I really doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this next arc. It's just a mission I made up because I didn't want to just follow the TV series and books for this arc although it is loosely based on **_**Clone Wars: Gambit **_**and **_**Siege**_** and when I say loosely, I mean VERY loosely. Also, I don't know if I mentioned this earlier but Ferus is still in the Jedi Order because the events of Jedi Quest never happened in this universe. Oh and again this is AU so don't get mad if some of the information on the planets are not accurate. Please review as they are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

Obi-Wan walked down the corridors of the Jedi Temple deep in thought. It seemed to him that he did that a lot lately considering everything that's already happened. With all that has occurred since the war began, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if anything had truly changed. Shaking his head to clear those unwanted thoughts, Obi-Wan had to trust that the small changes he's made were changing the future into a better one, Obi-Wan glanced up to see where he ended up as he hadn't been paying attention when he started walking.

"Master?" Jenica's voice sounded and Obi-Wan glanced at the girl who had falling into step beside him apparently when he was deep in thought.

"Yes Jenica?" he asked.

"Can we do some training?"

Obi-Wan nodded deciding that training his new apprentice would help dispense the unwanted feelings of doubt that were beginning to plague his mind. He couldn't afford to doubt in his ability to change the future, Qui-Gon believed in him, the Force believed in him and Obi-Wan had to believe in himself if he was to succeed.

He led Jenica down the twists and turns of the Jedi Temple toward one of the training rooms incidentally running into his former apprentice and his apprentice. Obi-Wan stepped back to avoid colliding with Anakin. "Anakin," he greeted him.

"Master," Anakin replied. "What do you say about training together?"

"All right," replied Obi-Wan before he glanced at Jenica. 'What do you say, Padawan?"

Jenica glanced at Ahsoka before smiling. "I don't mind," she said.

"All right"

The two master/apprentice teams made their way toward one of the training rooms and slipped inside. Once inside, Anakin turned his gaze to his apprentice. "All right, why don't you and Jenica duel?" he suggested.

"All right, Master."

Jenica glanced at Obi-Wan who nodded and she stepped into the center of the room with Ahsoka while Anakin and Obi-Wan took up positions at the edge of the training room. Jenica ignited her blue lightsaber before holding it at a ready position and watching as Ahsoka ignited her green lightsaber. The two of them leapt at each other and Obi-Wan watched as the two of them sparred. He noticed that Jenica tended to fall back on the defensive but he knew that was only because she didn't have as much training as Ahsoka. However, her duel with Ahsoka proved that she was an exceptional duelist.

In the end, Ahsoka disarmed Jenica and pointed her blade at Jenica's throat. "I win, I think," she said smiling.

"Good duel," Jenica said calling her lightsaber to her hand with the Force; however, Obi-Wan heard the faint disappointment in his apprentice's voice and he frowned.

"It was a good duel," he said aloud. "Jenica, just remember that Ahsoka has had more training in lightsaber combat than you. It will take time for you to learn everything you need to know about lightsaber combat, even Ahsoka hasn't learned everything and her master tends to procrastinate as it is."

Anakin glowered good-naturedly at Obi-Wan. "I do not," he retorted.

Obi-Wan smiled. "My point is you don't have to be disappointment because you lost one duel. All you need to do is figure out what you need to improve on and begin working on those aspects. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes Master, I understand."

"Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder as a youngling at least eight years old with blonde hair entered the training room. "Yes youngling?" he said.

"The Jedi Council wishes to speak to you, Master Skywalker and your apprentices," the youngling said.

"Very well, thank you, youngling."

The youngling nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Anakin stepped into the War Room and spotted Jedi Knight Siri Tachi and her apprentice, Anakin's biggest rival, Ferus Olin at her side. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he turned his gaze to the Jedi Council members that were gathered around the holoprojection console in the center of the war room.

"Intelligence has reported that a scientist by the name of Bant'ena Fhernan was captured on Taratos IV and given to Separatist General Lok Durd who plans on using her to build a bioweapon. Intelligence still doesn't know what kind of bioweapon it is but they do know it has been completed and they know Durd's base of operations is on the planet Lanteeb," Windu said.

"Infiltrate Durd's base of operations, find the location of the bioweapon and Doctor Fhernan the six of you will. Capture Durd, destroy the bioweapon and rescue the doctor, you must," Yoda added.

"Sounds like a capture, sabotage, rescue kind of mission," Anakin mused. "So why did you want to see all six of us?"

"It is possible that the bioweapon has already been moved," said Windu, "and this mission is already going to be three parts long. There is no telling where the bioweapon is not to mention how much resistance you will be met with. One team will be in charge of rescuing the doctor, the second with capturing General Lok Durd and the third will be in charge of finding and, hopefully, destroying the bioweapon," said Adi Gallia.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Ahsoka said.

"Don't jinx us, Snips," Anakin said smiling at his apprentice before glancing back at the topographic version of Lanteeb brow furrowing. "Durd might be expecting us to intervene if he knows we know about the bioweapon, which I don't think he does."

"It is possible he does though," said Obi-Wan caressing his beard. "That means the mission will be harder if he does."

"It might be also pretty obvious if all six of us infiltrate the base at the same time, Masters," Olin said inclining his head respectfully.

"What do you suggest, Padawan?" Siri asked turning her blue gaze to her apprentice.

"I would like to respectfully suggest we enter at three different times in three different places."

Anakin didn't like it but Olin's plan was a good one.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed before he nodded. "That might be best," he agreed before he touched the console and the topograph rotated to reveal a closer view of the compound that was Durd's base of operations. "As Intelligence didn't seem to give us a more detailed map of the compound, we're going to have to figure out where to infiltrate the compound. It would probably be best to discuss that en route."

"I agree," Windu said. "It would also be best if you six leave now."

"Yes masters."

The six Jedi walked out of the war room and toward the shuttle that would take them to the _Resolute_. Ahsoka fell into step beside Anakin at the rear of the group. "Do you think it's smart to send in six Jedi to complete this mission?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Not really but Master Windu is right about one thing. We have three separate objectives we need to accomplish and I doubt two teams would be able to accomplish all three objectives."

Ahsoka frowned before nodding in agreement.

* * *

"All right, we should probably decide who's going to tackle which objective," Siri said in the conference room onboard the _Resolute_. Her apprentice was standing at her side examining the other members of the six-person team. Obi-Wan, her closest friend and the man she still loved, was standing beside her while Anakin and his apprentice Ahsoka stood across from them.

"All three objectives are very important," said Obi-Wan. "That being said, I suggest Anakin take care of finding and destroying the bioweapon. He knows how to hack into computer systems and he's very good at destroying things."

Anakin, flushing slightly, glowered at his former master but Siri could see amusement in his azure eyes.

"Ferus and I can focus on rescuing the doctor," she said.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "Jenica hasn't had much experience on the field, Siri. Perhaps it would be best if she went with Ferus to rescue the doctor," he suggested.

Jenica glanced at her master. "Master, I can handle myself," she said.

Obi-Wan looked at the dark-haired apprentice. "Yes I know you can, Jenica," he said gently, "but rescuing the doctor isn't going to be easy. I am suggesting this so that you may learn from Ferus. He is a Senior Padawan on the verge of becoming a knight and I'm sure he can teach you some things without actually teaching you. Not only that but, depending on how long this war lasts, you may end up on missions by yourself."

Jenica was silent for a long moment before she nodded. "You want me to experience what being on a mission without you would be like while at the same time learn from someone who isn't exactly teaching me. Learn through observation," she said.

Obi-Wan looked faintly surprised. "Yes, that's exactly right. Very good Padawan," he said.

Jenica beamed.

"So does that mean you and I'll team up to capture General Durd?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "It would appear so," he said calmly and Siri nodded although, on the inside, she was thrilled with the chance to work with her friend again. She firmly told herself it wasn't because she would be working with the man that she secretly loved.

Her heart said something completely different though.

"All right. Now then, we need to decide on how we're going to infiltrate the base while keeping in mind that Durd might know we're coming," Obi-Wan added before he activated the holoprojection console and the map of the base on Lanteeb reappeared. "While it isn't as detailed as I would have liked, it does show us some places to enter the base."

"These appear to be tunnels beneath the compound," said Siri pointing toward the bottom of the map. "And they extend into the forests surrounding the compound. One of us could go through there."

"That might be the best way for Ahsoka and I to enter the compound," Anakin said. "Since we're going to have to be the ones to find the bioweapon, it might be best to enter where the droids won't think to look for us and it looks like it leads into a communications room, which might be my best bet at finding where the bioweapon is."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I agree," he said. "Ferus and Jenica can enter through the forest as well but not the tunnels. Look at this spot." He pointed toward the wall that was surrounded on both sides by tall trees. "If they're careful then they can get in that way."

"And hopefully not trip any alarms," Siri added. "Obi-Wan and I can probably sneak in through the back so long as we go while it's dark. There are ventilation shafts there that we can sneak through."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "We will rendezvous here," he pointed to a spot in a clearing about five kilometers north of the compound. "If everything goes according to plan."

"And if it doesn't?" asked Anakin.

"Improvise. You're good at that Anakin."

Anakin's cheeks flushed again and he glowered at his former master but Obi-Wan merely smirked in response.

"We'll leave at different times too," Obi-Wan said turning his attention back to the topograph of Lanteeb's surface. "Anakin and Ahsoka will leave the _Resolute _first after it takes up position in the shadow of Lanteeb's moon. That's where it will be staying so as to not alert Durd that we are there. Ferus and Jenica will follow half an hour later and Siri and I will go half an hour after them."

"That sounds best," Siri said.

* * *

Obi-Wan probably wouldn't admit it out loud but he was glad of the chance to work with Siri again. He just had to make sure nothing happens that will take her away from him. He lost her the first time around and he was determined to not lose her this time around. Naturally, he wasn't impulsive like his former apprentice so he wouldn't do anything without thinking things through entirely and he wasn't obsessed with protecting Siri.

Siri probably wouldn't be happy if she ever got the feeling that Obi-Wan was trying to protect her. While she had learned to control her impulsiveness and worked better with others now than she ever did in the past, Obi-Wan knew that some things would never change with her.

Obi-Wan decided he need to do something to distract himself so he decided to go to the hangar bay and check on his apprentice who had decided to join Ahsoka and Anakin in prepping the _Twilight_ for the journey to Lanteeb's surface. He made it to the archway leading into the hangar bay when Siri stepped in front of him nearly walking into him.

"Oh sorry Obi-Wan," Siri said stepping back. "I didn't see you there."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Something on your mind, Siri?" he asked.

Siri sighed. "No, nothing's on my mind," she replied.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose again. "I can sense that you're lying," he said keeping his voice calm. "So what's the matter? You should know by now that you can always talk to me if you need to."

Siri looked away. "It's nothing important," she said before she stepped around Obi-Wan and walked quickly down the corridor.

Obi-Wan watched her go wondering what was going on with his friend before he made his way into the hangar bay and over to join his apprentice and Ahsoka who were standing just inside the cargo hold of the _Twilight._

"Everything all right?" he asked coming to a stop beside the boarding ramp.

"Everything's fine, master," Jenica replied glancing at Obi-Wan before inclining her head in greeting.

"Where's Anakin?"

"Making sure everything is functioning properly, Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good idea," he said. "Are you ready for the mission, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded. "It shouldn't be that big of a problem. Like you said, Master Skywalker's good at destroying things," she said.

"I heard that," Anakin said walking into the cargo hold.

"It's the truth," Obi-Wan said smiling faintly.

Anakin snorted but his eyes glittered with amusement. "Well, the _Twilight_'s ready to go so I've got nothing to do until we reach Lanteeb. Do you want to duel or something, master?" he asked.

What a part of Obi-Wan really wanted to do was go check on Siri and figure out why she wasn't talking with him when something was obviously bugging her but the rational part of him told him that if Siri wanted him to know what was bugging her then she would tell him. That being said, Obi-wan decided to take Anakin up on his offer.

"All right," he said. "I have nothing better to do."

"I am going to beat you this time too, master."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Perhaps," he said.

"In his dreams," Jenica whispered to Ahsoka who chuckled.

Anakin, overhearing them, glowered at the two apprentices before he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and walked away from the _Twilight_ before closing the boarding ramp and Obi-Wan followed him lightsaber already in his hand.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and Obi-Wan ignited his before master and former apprentice began dueling.

* * *

Siri had been very determined to prove she could accomplish any challenge placed before her and that often caused her to come into conflict with her fellow Jedi when she was a Padawan. It was Obi-Wan who taught her to be prudent and patient but still she maintained some semblance of her determination and impulsiveness.

And yet she couldn't figure out a way to accomplish the challenge that was currently placed before her; her heart.

Her heart was challenging her to admit her feelings and tell Obi-Wan that she still loved him as she did when they broke off their relationship back when they were younger. She knew it was against the Jedi Code but after Obi-Wan saved her life after Magus nearly killed her on Azure, she realized that she couldn't get rid of the love she felt for Obi-Wan any more than she could stop the sun from setting each night.

And that was making the upcoming mission more challenging than it should be. She could take care of herself and she knew Obi-Wan could take care of himself but after everything that they've both been through since the war began, including the torture Obi-Wan suffered when Asajj Ventress captured him on Jabiim, Siri feared that something bad would happen while they were on Lanteeb.

Realizing that she was feeling fear, she quickly grasped it and closed her eyes. Slipping into a meditative trance, Siri released her fear into the Force and told herself to focus on the matter at hand namely the mission. She couldn't afford to get distracted or the plan would fall apart and she didn't want to risk that.

Siri reached deeper into the Force for the calm serenity that she hoped would help her at the very least push her conflicting emotions to the back of her mind and was surprised when she heard a faint whisper in her mind.

_Love can ignite the stars._

Siri frowned unsure as to why those words had come into her mind or why they seemed to be spoken directly to her as if by someone who was in the same room as her. As the room she was sitting in was currently empty, that couldn't be the case so Siri wondered if, perhaps, the Force was trying to speak to her.

But why would the Force say that to her?

Siri reached deeper into the Force hoping to find the reason why those words were whispered into her mind but the answer eluded her as if the Force, itself, was hiding the answer to her unspoken question. That was odd because Siri could feel that those words were extremely important and yet the Force wouldn't tell her why they were important. Was it because the Force wanted her to figure it out for herself?

Siri decided that that was likely and she decided that she would keep those words in mind just in case they became more important later on.

Pulling herself out of her trance, Siri uncrossed her legs before standing up and walking to the portal in her room to gaze at the mottled lanes of hyperspace that shot past. A knock sounded on her door and she, sensing her apprentice's Force signature, walked over to the door before opening it with the Force.

Ferus inclined his head in greeting. "Good morning master," he said politely. At twenty four years of age, Ferus had grown into a very mature and brilliant Jedi and Siri had known for a while now that it was time Ferus became a Jedi Knight. However, with the war, Siri hadn't had a chance to speak with the Jedi Council. She resolved to speak to the Jedi Council when the six of them got back from the Lanteeb mission.

"It's morning already?" Siri asked.

Ferus nodded. "Admiral Yularen said that we are almost at Lanteeb," he said.

"All right. Why don't you go find Jenica and get ready to leave? Half an hour after Anakin and Ahsoka, remember?"

"Yes Master." Ferus turned around before walking away and Siri, once she got everything she would need, decided to go find Obi-Wan all the while attempting to get her emotions, which were still conflicted despite everything she did, under control.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the introductory chapter. The next chapter is where the action is going to pick up including some brief Siriwan snippets**

**Darth: how brief?**

**Harry: a word!**

**Sirius: a sentence!**

**Anakin: a paragraph!**

**Severus: sadly enough, Black is probably right.**

**Harry: (faints)**

**Sirius: so you finally admit I'm right?**

**Severus: don't get used to it Black. (Climbs into Sirius's flying motorcycle and flies off)**

**Sirius: THAT'S MINE! (Takes off after Severus in Mace's mustang)**

**Mace: (Scowls)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) Well, like I said the action will pick up in the next chapter and I really hope I did a good job on this chapter considering I typed it while I was both sore and sick. Please review and I will post chapter 19 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to the 13 people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

Ferus Olin did his best to research the planet where the mission was going to take place but there wasn't much to go on. The planet wasn't mentioned in the Temple Archives but Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka, had found a brief mention of it in the Kaliida Shoalis Medical Center's records. However, that brought little to nothing to light. The Order was only lucky they managed to get a topography image of the planet so that they could figure out how to infiltrate Durd's base of operations.

Ferus glanced at Jenica; the dark haired apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi was quiet but she was also determined and seemed to take her work very seriously. In fact, she did the same amount of research Ferus did on Lanteeb but became frustrated when she found out there wasn't a lot of information on the planet.

Ferus explained to the younger Padawan that Lanteeb didn't appear on the Jedi Archives so it would make sense that she wasn't finding a lot of information because the only people who likely knew more about the planet were people who lived on the planet. Ferus did know that Lanteeb, while aligned with the Republic, didn't have a representative in the Galactic Senate. However, the lack of information the planet made him wonder how anyone even knew about the planet as it is.

"Ready to go, Jenica?" he asked watching as the dark-haired girl stepped into the hangar bay. She was dressed in her Jedi robes with her lightsaber hanging on her belt.

"I'm ready," she said before she jogged toward the small starship Ferus would pilot to the surface of Lanteeb in fifteen minutes. Skywalker and his Padawan had left for the planet's surface fifteen minutes earlier.

Ferus thought about Skywalker. To this day, he was still convinced that there was something different about Skywalker, something Skywalker's former master was blind to. He wasn't like other Jedi. He was reckless, stubborn and impulsive and Ferus couldn't help but wonder why it was that Skywalker had become a Jedi Knight before him and got himself an apprentice before him.

Ferus firmly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. They were the thoughts of a jealous Padawan and Ferus was not jealous; a Jedi wasn't supposed to be jealous. He decided to focus on the matter at hand and he jogged after Jenica into the starship.

He slipped into the pilot's chair before activating the ship's main engines and running a diagnostic scan on the ship's engines and stabilizers and, once everything was ready, he turned his brown gaze to Jenica who was examining the stars that speckled the black surface outside. He could sense a brief surge of nervousness and he frowned.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Jenica nodded mutely. "This is the first time I've gone on a mission with my master though," she said softly.

Ferus blinked sympathetically; he recalled the first time he had gone on a mission by himself. It had been a while but he still remembered that day; he had been nervous too.

"You can do it," said Ferus.

Jenica smiled before she glanced at the stars. "Do you think we'll succeed in this mission?" she asked.

"I believe so," replied Ferus as he continued to gaze at the stars before he rested his hands on the control yoke and prepared to leave the hangar bay.

Fifteen minutes had gone by.

* * *

Anakin was practically crawling on his hands and knees down the tunnel the map of Durd's base of operations had shown. The tunnel was a lot smaller than Anakin thought it would be; it wasn't small for Ahsoka who was moving several feet ahead of him but, with his height and broad shoulders, it was small for him.

So it was difficult to make it through the tunnel.

Anakin gritted his teeth before pushing further as the tunnel curved around and then around again. Luckily, by the time he neared the third turn, the tunnel widened out and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief involuntarily breathing in the dust that filled the tunnel. Coughing as he shifted into a sitting position, for the widened part of the tunnel was also high enough to where Anakin could sit up without hitting his head on the compact dirt above his head, he looked around.

"We're not there yet, Master," Ahsoka said smiling as she also sat cross-legged on the ground in front of Anakin and glanced at him. Her headdress and lekku were covered in dust as were her clothes.

"Please tell me the tunnel isn't as small as the tunnel we just left," Anakin said rubbing his shoulders. "I barely fit through there."

"You still have to go back through there on the way out," Ahsoka said.

"Yes but only if the bioweapon is still here, which is highly unlikely." Anakin stretched before moving toward the tunnel and gesturing toward Ahsoka to go first. She smiled before crawling into the tunnel and Anakin followed her. Thankfully, the tunnel wasn't as small as the tunnel he left earlier and he was able to avoid banging his shoulders on the walls of the tunnel.

They continued to crawl through the tunnel for about a kilometer before they neared the gap that showed a sewer stretching to the left and right of the gap with both ends curving. Unfortunately, there was no way to go ahead; they had to go either left or right and through the sewer waters.

Ahsoka held her nose. "Ugh, it stinks worse than a hutt in here and we both know what hutts smell like," she said.

Anakin grimaced. "Tell me about it. At least we can stand up," he said before he stretched out with the Force. The Force seemed to tell him to head right so he leapt down into the sewer and the water splashed around him before splashing again when Ahsoka leapt down into the sewer behind him.

The two of them began hurrying through the waters of the sewer to the right. When they reached the curve, they turned it and spotted a pipe resting in the wall. Above the pipe was a stone wall but Anakin sensed that they had reached their goal.

"Come on," he whispered before he used the Force and leapt onto the pipe. He unhooked his lightsaber from his belt before igniting it and plunging it into the stone above him.

"Are you sure that's wise, master?" Ahsoka whispered. "What if there are people up there?"

"I can sense no one, Ahsoka," Anakin whispered back as he cut a hole big enough for him and Ahsoka to slip through before using the Force to push the circular piece of stone and gently resting it next to the hole. As he did this, he found himself hoping his hunch was correct and there weren't any people, or droids for that matter, above his head. After all, a Jedi couldn't sense droids. He used the Force to leap through the hole, relieved to see his hunch was correct, before pressing himself against the durasteel corridor and glancing to the left and right of the corridor but he couldn't see anyone. In fact, he seemed to be near the garbage masher, if the smell was any indication, but he knew he was in the base so that was good to know.

He sent a nudge through the Force and Ahsoka joined him before also pressing herself against the wall lightsaber in her hand as Anakin gently replaced the stone in the hole to where it didn't look as though someone had opened it. "I doubt they won't notice anything so we'd best get moving," he said.

"Where do we go?"

"Any computer terminal would be fine."

Ahsoka nodded and the two of them began to, as stealthily as they possibly could, search for a computer terminal.

* * *

Using the Force, Obi-Wan lowered the grate blocking entrance to the ventilation shaft to the ground before using the Force to leap into the shaft. He shifted backwards a couple of meters as Siri leapt into the shaft behind him before using the Force to replace the grate. "I don't think anyone noticed us," she whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement before he began moving deeper into the shaft stretching out with the Force as he did so in an attempt to locate Lok Durd. He knew enough about Neimodians from the missions he had in the future that dealt with them that he knew they could be cowards. That being said, Obi-Wan was determined to at least get close to Durd before Durd learns that something was not right.

However, first he had to figure out where Durd would be located.

Siri glanced at him as the two of them came to a stop on top of a grate and Obi-Wan peered down at the droid-filled corridor beneath their feet. He glanced at Siri before gesturing forward. "Let's keep moving," he whispered quietly. "We should probably get as close to the center of the base as possible."

"I agree," Siri whispered in reply and the two of them began moving again. They walked for what seemed like ever until they reached the portion of the shaft that ended in a gap showing a vertical shaft through which the turbolift traveled.

"There's a turbolift out there," Obi-Wan whispered pointing down through the grate at a turbolift lobby filled with droids.

"If we go down there then we're going to announce our presence to the entire base," Siri whispered.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips together knowing the blonde woman was right. "Not if we ride on top of it," he said as an idea came into his mind. "We just have to remember to get off before we reach the top floor."

"The top floor is likely where Durd is located though."

"Yes but at least we won't announce our presence until we reach the floor below the top floor. That should buy us some more time."

"Good point." Siri leapt onto the turbolift that had come to a stop at the floor beneath their feet and Obi-Wan followed her. They crouched down as the turbolift began to rise steadily toward the top of the base.

The instant the turbolift came to a stop on the floor below the top floor, Siri leapt into the ventilation shaft and Obi-Wan followed her before they began moving slowly down the shaft toward the nearest grate so that they could see what they would be facing when they finally got down to the floor below them.

"A lot of droids," Siri whispered her arm brushing Obi-Wan's slightly. "Is it just me or are there more droids here than should actually be here?"

Obi-Wan sat back on his heels caressing his beard thoughtfully. "I feel it is likely Durd knows we are coming. However, if he does know we're coming then why hasn't he sounded the alarms?"

"Maybe he can't be sure we're here yet," suggested Siri.

"Possibly." Obi-Wan glanced at the droids. "Let's keep moving and see if we can find a place where there aren't as many droids."

Siri nodded in agreement and the two of them began moving again.

* * *

Jenica pressed herself against the tree peering at the courtyard that lay outside of the base. They were on the ground floor and Jenica could see several droids ranging from skinny battle droids to droidekas to super battle droids. She glanced up to where Ferus was balancing precariously on one of the branches above her head examining the courtyard from a higher vantage point before he leapt down to land lightly on his feet next to Jenica.

"There are too many droids," he whispered. "We're going to have to be stealthy if we're going to be able to get into the main building. Doctor Fhernan is probably being kept in the detention center and that's usually below ground."

"So what do we do?" asked Jenica frowning.

Ferus examined the building brown eyes narrowed. "We don't want anyone to know we're here," he said. "So we're going to have to distract the droids long enough for us to enter the main building."

Jenica gazed around looking for something that could be used to distract the droids. "Maybe something near the main entrance," she whispered, "as if someone was trying to attack the base. The droids would have to answer to that, wouldn't they?"

Ferus glanced at her. "Yes but how do we make something happen there?" he asked turning his gaze back to the gate as he waited patiently for Jenica to respond.

The dark-haired apprentice turned her gaze back at the main gates before she spotted three battle droids walking around a cache of weapons near the gates; the gates were currently open. She narrowed her eyes before dashing toward another tree closer to the main gates.

Ferus dashed after her before grabbing her arm gently but firmly. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I have a plan," Jenica said glancing back at Ferus.

"Do you not think it would have been better to discuss this plan before we rushed ahead and did it?"

"You sound like my master, Ferus. I feel it'll work," Jenica said turning her gaze toward the nearest tree and dashing toward it. Ferus quickly dashed after her.

"So what is the plan?" he asked apprehensively.

"I was thinking I could make that cache blow up but make it seem as though it was coming from outside the walls while the gate is open," Jenica said.

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" Ferus asked.

Jenica flushed when she realized she didn't exactly have a plan for how to do that yet. She usually thought things through to the end but in her determination to get inside the base, she didn't think far enough ahead. "Uh…"

"You haven't thought of that yet."

Jenica shook her head feeling ashamed.

Ferus sighed before turning his gaze to the cache. "It's a good plan, Jenica," he said. "We just need to figure out how to do it without alerting the droids to our position." He turned his gaze to the gates eyes narrowed.

"That'll be the hardest part," he said quietly. "We'll need to do this subtlety…"

Naturally, that was when the alarms started blaring and Ferus, gesturing for Jenica to crouch down, leapt into the tree before also crouching down as the droids around the cache glanced at the hologram that had appeared before them.

"_There are intruders in the base_," the hologram said. "_Shoot them on sight. They may be after the prisoner. Look everywhere for them._"

"Roger, roger," the droids said.

"Blast, how did they figure out we were here so fast?" Jenica whispered sharply to Ferus.

Ferus glanced down at her. "I don't know," he said. "We don't know exactly that they know about the others though so we should get inside the base while we still have the chance."

"But there are a lot of droids between here and there," Jenica protested. "We can't exactly be subtle now."

Ferus glanced at the droids eyes narrowed. "We can't," he said, "but we have to move. It won't be long before they look here." He gestured toward the droids who were fanning out around the courtyard. Some of them were already heading toward the tree Jenica was crouched behind.

Ferus leapt down from the tree lightsaber in his hand. "Stay close to me," he whispered.

Jenica, gripping the hilt of her lightsaber tightly to where her knuckles were white, nodded struggling to overcome her fear. This was her first time on the field fighting droids; the last several missions she's been on, they were usually quick missions with little to no fighting. In fact, this was Jenica's second mission that involved a lot of droids and she had to fight to keep her fear back. She reminded herself she was a Jedi, or soon will be, and she will make her master proud of her by overcoming her fear. She couldn't let it distract her.

Ferus, glancing at her, dashed toward the droids blocking blaster bolts rapidly with his blue blade and Jenica quickly hurried after him moving as swiftly as she possible could to stay behind Ferus.

"Jedi! Shoot them!" one droid called just before it was sliced in half by Ferus's blue blade. Jenica ignited her own lightsaber and did her best to block the blaster bolts that were flying at her. She hadn't had much practice with lightsaber combat but she was thankful that she knew how to defend herself, that was one of the things all Jedi younglings were taught when they were first given training lightsabers.

However, training lightsabers and remotes were much different from real lightsabers and droids. Unlike remotes, droids were firing to kill not sting, stun or disarm.

Jenica took a deep breath as she blocked another blaster bolt. She was now fighting back to back with Ferus although she noticed Ferus was doing his best to make it so that she was fighting fewer enemies than he was. She wanted to prove that she could handle herself but she knew her limited knowledge on lightsaber combat, since she's only been an apprentice for a couple of months, would hinder her.

So she let the older apprentice take care of the larger number of droids as he guided her toward the entrance to the base. When she reached the door, she quickly sliced through the droids that stepped through it and dashed into the opening with Ferus just behind her. It took them both only a moment to realize they were on a turbolift when it began moving downward.

"I am pretty sure this is the way we have to go," Ferus said as the blinking lights continued to nearly blind Jenica. "But I do not think it would be wise to stay in this turbolift." Without waiting for Jenica to respond, he sank his lightsaber into the roof of the turbolift and cut a hole big enough for them to jump through. After removing the piece of durasteel, he leapt on top of the lift before peering into the hole.

"Come on," he called.

Jenica nodded before closing down her lightsaber and joining Ferus. She watched as Ferus picked up the piece of durasteel and replaced it back in the spot where it had been moments before. He then crouched down clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

"How do you think they found out we were here, Ferus?" Jenica asked.

Ferus glanced at her. "We must focus on the now, Jenica," he said.

Jenica gazed at the durasteel walls as the turbolift drew to a stop before glancing at the entrance to the ventilation shaft. "Should we go through there?" she asked pointing.

Ferus nodded before climbing into the horizontal shaft and Jenica followed him swiftly.

* * *

"Blast it," Anakin growled glancing up at the blaring alarms and the flashing red lights before he returned his gaze to the computer terminal he was attempting to hack into. "There are a lot of security firewalls up and the fact that droids could probably be here at any minute is making it hard for me to get the information we need."

"Can you see where the droids are?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin shook his head fingers running across the console. "It will take too much time. Finding the bioweapon is primary right now, Ahsoka. Keep a lookout and let me know if you see anything."

"Yes master."

"_Intruders have entered the base. All units to the detention center. Uh, unless you are the intruders in which case stay where you are,_" a droid's voice sounded over the intercom and Anakin glanced up.

"All right, if all the units do go to the detention center then that should buy me enough time," he said.

"What about Jenica and Ferus, master?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin snorted. "Olin can take care of himself," he said refocusing his attention on the console.

Ahsoka looked like she was going to say something but decided against it as she took up position at the door leading into the room where they found the computer terminal. Anakin continued to work as quickly as he possibly could in order to hack into the systems and discover the location of the bioweapon.

Finally, he managed to get past the last firewall and began searching for the bioweapon. He whistled when he found the file that contained the blueprints to the bioweapon. "Either I'm getting better at this hacking business, the Neimodians forgot to delete the blueprints or someone deliberately left them in the system," he said examining the blueprints.

"But how would they have known we'd go looking for it?" Ahsoka asked frowning.

"How did they know we were going to infiltrate the base?"

"Maybe they were just lucky."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "I don't think so," he murmured. "Something's not right here. This has the feelings of a trap. To quote Obi-Wan, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 19**

**Darth: I rather liked it**

**Severus: (snorts) you would**

**Harry: there wasn't much Obi-Wan in this chapter**

**Sirius: or Siri**

**Blaze: the next chapter is going to have two to three pages that will focus on Obi-Wan and Siri's part of the mission**

**Sirius: cool!**

**Severus: (snorts)**

**Voldy: SEVERUS!**

**Severus: what?**

**Voldy: will you tell the idiot Skywalker to stop trying to hex me?**

**Anakin: (tosses another hex at Voldy from wand he stole from Ron)**

**Ron: HEEEEEEEEYYYYYY**

**Severus: Skywalker?**

**Anakin: what?**

**Severus: stop trying to hex Voldy**

**Anakin: no! (Tosses yet another hex at Voldy)**

**Severus: okay then (glances at Voldy) I did all I could (Walks off to Starbucks)**

**Darth: (joins Severus)**

**Voldy: (glares after Severus)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 20 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to the 10 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and I'm still accepting ideas on what to do the arc after the Hostage Crisis episode that I will be doing after this arc is done with. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced at Siri. "Our Padawans are going to have their hands full," he commented turning his gaze to the droids as they hurried toward the turbolift that would take them to the detention center. He knew Ferus could take care of himself but his own Padawan didn't have much experience in the field and that made him feel a bit worried.

"You're worried," Siri said.

Obi-Wan glanced at the blonde Jedi. "Jenica hasn't had much experience on the field," he said.

"Ferus is with her, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan glanced at the empty corridor beneath him knowing Siri was right. Ferus should have been made a Jedi Knight earlier but the war prevented Siri from going to the council with her proposal. That being said, Obi-Wan knew that Ferus would keep an eye out for Jenica.

He released his worry into the Force, it wouldn't do anyone any good if he continued to focus on it, before he glanced at Siri. "Ready?" he whispered.

Siri nodded and Obi-Wan removed the grate before dropping into the corridor lightsaber in hand but off as he gazed around the corridor was deserted. That didn't sit well with Obi-Wan and he glanced at Siri as she dropped to the ground beside him.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he whispered.

Siri gazed around. "So do I, Obi-Wan," she said quietly. "This isn't right. I would've thought Durd would keep _some_ droids to guard him and yet there aren't any here."

"They may be on the floor above us," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Maybe but why leave this floor unguarded when this is the only way we can reach the top floor?"

"Perhaps the general isn't expecting us to go after him," Obi-Wan said doubtfully gazing at the empty corridor before he shook his head and began to reanalyze the situation. Anakin must have found a computer terminal and, perhaps, the location of the bioweapon by now and Jenica and Ferus were obviously heading toward the detention center. The droids were heading toward the detention center making it seem as though they didn't know about Anakin and Ahsoka or Obi-Wan and Siri.

However, Obi-Wan had lived through many battles in the future that seemed way too easy and quickly discovered that the reason it was easy was because it was a trap. But that didn't mean Obi-Wan could just figure out it's a trap right away. He briefly recalled the Battle of Coruscant the first time around and how he knew Dooku's presence onboard the _Invisible Hand_ had been a trap and how he decided to spring it.

Was that what he should do now?

And how could he even know this was a trap?

He decided he would do exactly what he did onboard the _Invisible Hand_ the first time around: spring the trap. "Come on," he whispered to Siri. "Let's get to the top floor."

"Do you know what you're doing, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked.

"I can't tell for sure if this is a trap or not, Siri, but I feel that it is and when there's a trap, might as well spring it at our convenience rather than have them spring the trap on us," Obi-Wan said softly stretching out with the Force to sense whatever was above them and, abruptly, he narrowed his eyes.

"I sense it too," Siri whispered. "The dark side…"

"Ventress," Obi-Wan murmured recognizing the Force signature almost immediately not only from Jabiim and all his other encounters with Dooku's assassin but also from the first time around.  
"This is not good. Why didn't we sense it before?" Siri whispered.

Obi-Wan shook his head; he was asking himself that same question. "I don't know," he said. "If Ventress is really here then I was right and this is a trap."

"Do you think we should still spring it?"

Obi-Wan glanced at the blonde Jedi at his side. "Ventress most likely senses our presence just as we sense hers. If we don't spring the trap then she will and I'd rather spring it on my own terms."

"Show Ventress that we knew about the trap and were prepared for it," said Siri nodding. "All right, Obi-Wan, I'll follow your lead on this one."

Obi-Wan glanced at the beautiful Jedi he loved before he turned his gaze to the turbolift that would take them to the floor above their heads hoping he wasn't making a mistake. His duty was to capture General Durd and he had to focus on that at the moment; focusing on anything else at the moment would only lead to a distraction he couldn't afford.

He jogged toward the turbolift before slipping into it and Siri stepped into it behind him. It seemed to him that ever since the actual mission started, the tension that seemed to exist between the two of them had evaporated. Needless to say, the same could not be said for during the flight to the planet. Obi-Wan didn't know why there was so much tension though and Siri refused to say anything to him about it. Instead, she focused on discussing the mission.

Obi-Wan pulled himself from his thoughts as the turbolift came to a stop and the doors slipped open. He kept his lightsaber at a ready as he stepped into the turbolift lobby. He glanced at Siri who looked grim. Both of them could sense the dark side presence clearly now; they knew Ventress was in the next room.

Obi-Wan thought about what to do and decided on a delayed two-pronged attack; he would attack first and Siri would attack when he had Ventress distracted. It might not work because Ventress may have sensed both their presences but there was a chance, however slim, that it would work.

"I'll distract Ventress," he whispered, "and you come in after me. She may be expecting it but if we're swift, we might get the advantage."

Siri nodded eyes narrowing. "Maybe," she said quietly. "But I'm pretty sure Ventress knows there are two of us here. However, that tactic might catch her off guard." She dashed toward the door before pressing herself against the wall next to it as Obi-Wan dashed past her, past the door and into the short corridor beyond it.

With only a door on either side of him and one directly across from the door leading into the turbolift lobby, it wasn't hard for Obi-Wan to decipher through which one he should go through. The Force helped him make his decision too.

He walked toward the door across from him cautiously aware of Siri slipping into the corridor and then through the door on the right side of the corridor. There didn't seem to be any problem in that particular room, which further confirmed that Obi-Wan's decision was the right one.

He walked toward the door and it slide open before he stepped into a circular conference room complete with a long table surrounded on all sides by large chairs with a holoprojection console resting in the table at its head. Beyond the table were large transparisteel windows that offered a view of the courtyard and the land that lay beyond the walls of the base. Beneath the windows were consoles and panels with blank screens and blinking red lights. The alarms were still blaring and the blinding red lights in the conference room were blinking rapidly.

Obi-Wan gazed around as he edged deeper into the room. Ventress was in the same room as him but he couldn't seem to see her anywhere. He knew Ventress well enough from past encounters, some have occurred twice while others haven't occurred yet and may not occur depending on whether Obi-Wan can change the events that occurred the first time around, to know she was unpredictable and very good at surprise attacks.

Sure enough, Obi-Wan heard the _snap-hiss_ of two lightsabers being ignited simultaneously and he turned to his side to find Ventress sliding out of an alcove in the wall to the right of the room.

"Kenobi, what a surprise. I can honestly say I did not expect you to show up here," Ventress said curling her lips into a sneer.

"I can honestly say I did not expect to see you here either, my dear," Obi-Wan replied and Ventress scowled angrily at him before leaping at him thrusting her lightsabers toward his chest but he easily blocked it and danced backwards to avoid the slashes that Ventress tossed at him.

"I am curious of one thing," Ventress sneered. "I sensed another with you. Where might this other person be?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Around," was all he said before he blocked the blow aimed at his head and danced backwards a few steps. He slipped into Form III as Ventress leapt at him again and the two of them dueled around the conference room. Their movements were like an intricate dance and they were unable to land a blow against the other, which infuriated Ventress.

Snarling in fury, Ventress leapt back before using the Force to send one of the chairs in the conference room flying at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master from the future easily dodged the chair before leaping on to the table and off when Ventress launched another chair at him. It sailed at him and Obi-Wan's lightsaber sliced through it before he sent a nudge through the Force to Siri as Ventress leapt at him.

Their lightsabers collided just as another lightsaber ignited and Siri leapt at Ventress with her violet lightsaber. She slashed toward Ventress's side forcing the dark assassin to pull one of her lightsabers off her attack on Obi-Wan to catch Siri's lightsaber. She flipped backwards before holding her lightsabers in front of her.

"I knew there was someone else with you, Kenobi," she sneered. "I should have expected you would come up with a foolish plan like this."

"But you didn't, my dear," Obi-Wan reminded the dark assassin causing her to snarl in fury.

"Must you taunt her, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked raising her eyebrows.

Obi-Wan merely shrugged and didn't answer; it was something he picked up the first time around because whenever Ventress got irritated or too angry then she sometimes lost focus and made mistakes.

Ventress, snarling at them, leapt at them before slamming her crimson lightsabers into their blades and the duel began anew.

* * *

"There are a lot of droids down there," Ferus murmured examining the corridor where the droids were located outside of a specific cell. "I am positive that cell is where Doctor Fhernan is being kept."

"Probably yes," Jenica agreed softly. "But how do we get in there? There are a lot of droids between here and there."

Ferus pursed his lips together before gazing around the ventilation shaft. "Follow me," he whispered before he began crawling down the shaft to where there was a four-way intersection. He turned to the right and continued crawling until he came to a stop when he noticed the blank wall in front of him.

"A dead end. Now what do we do?" Jenica whispered sounding frustrated.

Ferus glanced at her. "Did you happen to see how far we moved from our last position?" he asked.

Jenica frowned. "Only a meter if that," she said.

"Just as I thought." Ferus unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

"What are you doing? They might hear us," Jenica protested.

"If they didn't hear us talking when we practically right above them then they won't hear us talking now. If I am right then we are right above the cell where the doctor is being held," Ferus said.

"So what? We sneak her out through the shaft. But how do we get her out of the base?" Jenica demanded.

"Calm down, Jenica. Let's solve one problem at a time." Ferus touched the end of his lightsaber to the durasteel before ignited the blue blade. The blade sank into the durasteel and Ferus began carving a hole into the durasteel. He deactivated his blade before using the Force to remove the durasteel plug and resting it on the floor of the ventilation shaft on the other side of the hole.

He waited but no droids entered the cell and he peered cautiously into it. He spotted a woman with light brown hair staring up at the hole with wide-eyed shock in her eyes. He gestured for her to be quiet before he leapt into the cell landing lightly on his feet. He glanced up as Jenica joined him before he walked over to join the woman.

"Doctor Fhernan?" he whispered.

The woman nodded slowly.

"I'm Jedi Padawan Ferus Olin and this is Jenica Narak. We're here to get you out of here."

Fhernan swallowed before nodding. "How?" she whispered. "Those droids…"

"Let's get you out of this cell first. Can you walk?"

Fhernan nodded. "But the weapon…" she began quietly and quickly.

"We can discuss this later, Doctor. We need to get you out of here first."

Fhernan seemed to understand for she nodded and Ferus guided her toward the hole before gesturing for Jenica to leap into it first. Jenica nodded and leapt into the hole before turning around and Ferus used the Force to gently float Fhernan through the hole keeping a good grip on her while Jenica helped pull the bigger and older woman into the shaft. He then glanced at the door but no one seemed to have heard the commotion.

That seemed odd.

Ferus narrowed his eyes. _Something isn't right here,_ he thought as he leapt into the hole behind the doctor and replaced the durasteel plug into its slot.

"So how do we get out of here, Ferus?" Jenica asked.

Ferus was still thinking about how something didn't feel right. Getting Fhernan out of that cell shouldn't have been as easy as it was. Why didn't the droids hear anything? Or, better yet, why didn't General Durd place the droids _inside_ the cell? It didn't make sense. If Durd knew that they were going after the prisoner then wouldn't he have done something to prevent the prisoner from escaping by whatever means?

"Ferus?"

Ferus pulled himself back to the present. "Let's head back the way we came," he whispered glancing at the doctor before gesturing for her to go first that bad feeling still hammering at him as if the Force, itself, was trying to warn him of something.

Fhernan began crawling forward as Jenica took the lead and Ferus brought up the rear of the group.

* * *

Ahsoka kept one eye on her master and the other eye on the door to the room but it remained closed and she, her hand resting on the hilt of her lightsaber, felt confused. The alarms were still blaring and yet Ahsoka hadn't heard a single thing to suggest that the droids had caught Ferus and Jenica. Also there didn't seem to be any droids near her and her master's current location.

What was going on here?"

"Got it," Anakin whispered before his eyes went wide. "The bioweapon Durd created. It's scheduled to head toward Chandrila."

Ahsoka frowned. "Why?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm not sure," he said before his fingers ran across the console and he began examining the blueprints again. "Based on the blueprints, the bioweapon is built so that it will fit on a Separatists dreadnought. The dreadnought is scheduled to depart the system tomorrow."

"But I didn't see any dreadnoughts when we arrived," Ahsoka protested.

"Neither did I." Anakin's fingers ran across the console again before he read the information that appeared on the screen eyes narrowing before he swore and Ahsoka glanced sharply at her master as his fingers ran across the console.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Someone must have discovered what I was doing. They just locked me out of the system and it looks like they're in the process of shutting the main computer down," Anakin said gritting his teeth before he removed his fingers.

"Blast it!" he growled glaring at the terminal as if it did something to insult him before he took a deep breath and Ahsoka felt him release his frustration into the Force.

"All right," he said regaining his composure, "at the very least I managed to get a brief glimpse of the time the bioweapon was to be transported to the Separatist dreadnought before the main computer shut down."

"And where's that?"

Anakin glanced at her before sighing. "This mission just got a lot more difficult," he said. "The bioweapon is being transferred to the dreadnought right now."

Ahsoka's lekku twitched with shock. "But where?" she gasped. She didn't bother asking why they weren't warned of the dreadnought's approach; the mission was supposed to be one of stealth and sabotage and, in order to prevent anyone from knowing they were there, Obi-Wan and Siri decided to avoid all contact with the _Resolute_.

Anakin pursed his lips together eyes thoughtful. "Let's try the courtyard," he suggested.

"Why?"

Anakin shrugged. "Hey, may as well start somewhere," he said.

"In other words, you have no idea where the weapon is."

"Not the slightest clue." Anakin jogged toward the door before peering out into the corridor that lay beyond it. He then slipped out of the room and Ahsoka dashed after her master before gazing around but she couldn't see anything. She glanced at Anakin who was also examining the corridor before following as he began jogging down the corridor.

He stopped so suddenly that Ahsoka nearly ran into his back before he gestured for Ahsoka to hide and quickly dashed forward to hide behind one of the barrels that lined the corridor. Ahsoka joined him before the two of them watched as four skinny battle droids walked into the open.

"_What do you mean the doctor is gone?_" the hologram of a Neimodian that Ahsoka figured was Lok Durd snapped.

"We checked the cell, sir, and she was gone," the battle droid said.

"_Well, find her you idiot,_" the Neimodian spat angrily.

"Roger, roger."

_Looks like Ferus completed his part of the mission,_ Ahsoka thought before watching as the droids neared their current position just as their comlink beeped again.

The droid activated it to reveal the hologram of Asajj Ventress. She looked out of breath and her eyes were blazing with anger. "_I sense there are more Jedi here than General Durd had thought_," Ventress said coolly. "_Find them and kill them, kill them all!_"

"Roger, roger," the battle droid said before disconnecting the transmission.

Anakin sprang into action at that moment and Ahsoka quickly followed suit. Within seconds, they managed to take out the four droids without even breaking a sweat.

"Ventress is here," Anakin said grimly.

"But no one said she was going to be here."

"No one said Durd would suddenly figure out we would infiltrate the base either. I am now positive that this is a trap."

"But for who?"

Anakin didn't seem to have an answer. "Come on," he said. "Right now, let's find that bioweapon." Without waiting for a reply, Anakin dashed down the corridor and Ahsoka, feeling a bit apprehensive, dashed after him.

* * *

Obi-Wan, panting from exhaustion, rested his back against the durasteel wall. "So Ventress is here but Durd isn't," he said.

Siri, resting her hands on her bent knees and gasping for breath, glanced up. "What do we do now?"

"We can't very well capture someone who is not here." Obi-Wan glanced back down the corridor he and Siri had gone down. They had decided that they were pretty much evenly matched with Ventress and decided to get out of there while they still had the chance since their primary mission, to capture General Lok Durd, was blown to bits once they learned Durd wasn't even on the planet. Ventress hadn't bothered chasing them and Obi-Wan didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. Normally, Ventress went out of her way to try and kill him and yet she let them go. That made Obi-Wan wonder what was really going on at the moment.

"This is beginning to worry me, Obi-Wan," Siri said frowning. "Something's not right and yet I can't seem to figure out why I feel that way."

"Neither can I," Obi-Wan agreed gazing around as he finally got his breath together. "What I am wondering is if this was a trap then who was it a trap for? And why did Ventress go through all the trouble of attacking us and then letting us escape afterwards? That doesn't seem like the Ventress I know."

Siri shook her head causing her blonde hair to fly into her face and she pushed it away. "I really don't know," she said.

Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force reaching for his former apprentice and he could sense Siri doing the same thing. He could sense Anakin's worry and frustration almost immediately.

_Anakin,_ Obi-Wan sent through the Force.

_Yes Master?_

_Did you find anything?_

_I only found out that the bioweapon is being transported to a Separatist dreadnought right now and that the dreadnought is scheduled to head toward Chandrila. The dreadnought must have entered the system sometime after we already landed and cut communications with the _Resolute._ Ahsoka and I are trying to find where it is being transported,_ Anakin replied.

_Why are you angry then?_ Obi-Wan kept the tone of his question neutral but concerned. He was determined to show Anakin that he would be there for him anytime he wanted to talk about anything and he had to show that he would understand and listen to him. That was one of the mistakes he made last time and he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Not if it meant losing his brother to the dark side of the Force.

Anakin was silent for a long moment. _This whole thing seems like one big trap, Master, but I don't know why. I'm not exactly angry, I'm just extremely frustrated,_ he replied.

_Anakin,_ Obi-Wan sent gently through the Force, _whether this is a trap or not, we did learn some information that could be useful._

_I suppose so, master, but I feel we shouldn't have come here. I've been having a bad feeling for a while now._

_As have I. Something is not right here but the answer is eluding me._

"Obi-Wan," Siri whispered and Obi-Wan glanced at the blonde Jedi to find her face taut with worry and her eyes filled with dread.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Ferus just told me that he, Fhernan and Jenica are still below ground but away from the detention center and they found a room in the center of the base below ground. Obi-Wan, they found diamotite _bombs _there. This place is rigged to explode!"

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, cliffhanger**

**Severus: I really don't like cliffhangers**

**Harry: something we can agree on Snape**

**Sirius: (faints)**

**Mace: HOW DARE YOU LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER?! IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!**

**Blaze: (pulls out megaphone) WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR?!**

**Darth: you're the one that's screaming now**

**Blaze: (pulls out flaming machete) who asked you?**

**Darth: hey, don't take out your anger on me. Palpypie's right over there**

**Palpypie: (happens to wander in at that moment with Vader just behind him)**

**Blaze: (turns flaming machete on Palpypie)**

**Vader: I'm outta here! (Takes off)**

**Palpypie: what? Why? (Gets hit in head with flaming machete)**

**Vader: (at Starbucks) that's why you idiot!**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes but chuckles) I really hope you liked this chapter. I also have a question and I want your honest opinion since I am trying my hardest to prevent this from happening but do you think Jenica is a mary sue? I would greatly appreciate your feedback in your reviews. So please review and I will post chapter 21 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to the 16 people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

Jenica stared in horror at the many bombs that lay situated around the circular room they were standing in. After leaving the ventilation shaft when the corridor beneath them was clear of droids, the three had began looking for a way to get back to ground level without taking the lift that brought them down to begin with. There were likely going to be too many droids there and Ferus didn't want to risk it. As he was the older Padawan, and a respected one at that, Jenica decided to follow his lead. She was learning through observation just as she told her master.

However, upon entering the room, she had to admit she was surprised and horrified to find the vast room filled almost to the ceiling with bombs all rigged to explode in one hour.

And that had been fifteen minutes ago.

"We need to get out of here," Fhernan gasped.

"Master Tachi and Master Kenobi are already on their way out," Ferus reported. "Master Kenobi said he would contact Skywalker and warn him. We should get out of here too."

"But how?" Jenica asked fearfully eyeing the chrono that was counting down the minutes and seconds.

"We're going to have to go back the way we came," Ferus said.

"I seem to remember that that way isn't exactly safe."

"We have a lot of droids to get through, yes, but at least we know that way will take us to the courtyard. We could spend hours wandering around here looking for another way out and we don't have that kind of time."

Fhernan looked worried as she gazed at the diamotite bombs. "I didn't know they built these," she whispered. "I only drew up the schematics for the bioweapon but I didn't know they built these too."

"Why did you agree to draw up the schematics for the bioweapon?" Jenica asked narrowing her eyes. "I mean, you weren't tortured so it's not like they forced you to do it."

"In a way they did force me to do this," Fhernan said quietly. "They have my family, Master Jedi. They took my family and are keeping them hostage onboard the dreadnought where the bioweapon is to be placed."

Jenica's eyes went wide. "But Master Skywalker and Ahsoka...they're going to try to destroy the bioweapon."

"But if they do," Fhernan whispered eyes bright with horror, "then they may kill my family as a result. I...I can't let that happen!"

"Ferus, can you contact Master Skywalker and warn him about Dr. Fhernan's family?" Jenica asked glancing back at Ferus.

"I can but I doubt he will listen to me. He and I don't get along whatsoever but if he understands that this is important then he should listen to me," Ferus said before he closed his eyes and Jenica felt him reach out with the Force before silently gesturing for Jenica and Fhernan to leave the room.

Jenica and Fhernan dashed out of the room and Jenica kept her lightsaber in her hand as Ferus dashed to her side. "I warned Skywalker," he said. "Whether he listened to me or not, I don't know but I warned him. We should keep moving."

Jenica nodded before swallowing as they neared the corridor that would take them to the turbolift. Ferus stepped forward. "I'll go first," he said before he ignited his lightsaber and dashed forward and Jenica, igniting her lightsaber, followed with Fhernan just behind them as they dashed toward the droids and the turbolift that lay in front of them.

* * *

Anakin dashed toward the crates that lay near the transport on which was the bioweapon. They had left the ground floor of the base a while back and were now in a hangar bay jutting out of the base about five meters from the main entrance to the base. Droids were walking into and out of the transport and some of them were guiding hovercarts filled with crates.

"We need to get on that transport," Anakin whispered. "Olin told me that Dr. Fhernan's family was being held hostage on the dreadnought where that bioweapon is going. I'm going to rescue them before we take out the weapon."

Ahsoka nodded before glancing at the weapon. "How do we get on that transport though?" she asked.

Anakin gazed around. "Follow me," he whispered before he dashed around the crates and crouched near the landing struts of the transport. Ahsoka walked over to join him before the two of them gazed around but none of the droids noticed him.

"Those alarms are still on. Couldn't we just take the direct way?" asked Ahsoka.

Anakin smiled at Ahsoka. "I'm rubbing off on you, Ahsoka," he said before he stood up and grabbed his lightsaber before igniting it and dashing toward the boarding ramp slicing through the droids around him. Ahsoka took care of the droids that Anakin missed and the two of them dashed onboard the transport.

"Okay now let's find a place to hide out for the time being until we get onboard the dreadnought," Anakin said closing down his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and looking for some place to hide. It took him and Ahsoka a good ten minutes before they found something big enough for them to hide in and, even then, the biggest storage compartment they could find was still a pretty tight fit.

Anakin shifted before peering out from the crack he left in the entrance to the storage compartment as more droids walked into the transport. The storage compartment they had chosen was located beneath and to the right of the bioweapon, which took up the majority of the cargo hold onboard the transport. It was also in pieces and Anakin figured they would reassemble the weapon when they reached the dreadnought. That would certainly explain the many crates that were being transferred onto the transport.

"_Is everything ready yet?_" Durd's voice snapped through the hologram that the commander droid was holding in its metallic hand.

"Almost sir," the droid replied.

"_Well hurry up. The base is rigged to explode in less than forty-five minutes_," Durd snapped.

"Roger, roger."

Ahsoka's eyes were wide and she glanced at Anakin who was gritting his teeth. He had been warned that the base was going to explode but that didn't mean he liked the idea of leaving Obi-Wan behind. Obi-Wan had assured him that he and Siri, along with Ferus and Jenica, would get out of there before the base exploded but Anakin couldn't help but feel worried for his former master.

"Master?" Ahsoka whispered once the droids were beyond earshot. "Will Master Obi-Wan, Master Tachi, Ferus and Jenica be all right?"

Anakin took a deep breath before releasing his worry into the Force, well most of it at least. "I hope so, Ahsoka," he whispered. "We need to focus on rescuing Fhernan's family and destroying the bioweapon. Obi-Wan can take care of himself."

Ahsoka nodded before she shifted slightly but froze when Anakin gestured sharply to her as more droids entered the transport guiding another hovercart carrying three large crates. "This is the last of it, commander," one of the droids said.

"Roger, roger. Prepare for take-off," the commander droid said. Anakin couldn't see the commander droid but he did hear it.

Anakin waited until the droids were out of eyeshot and earshot before he moved the door to the compartment above his head to completely close the compartment then he settled down to wait.

* * *

Obi-Wan dashed out of the turbolift as the alarms continued to blare mentally counting down the seconds. Forty minutes had gone by since Ferus warned him about the diamotite bombs beneath the base and Obi-Wan knew that he had about twenty minutes to get out of the base. However, the fact that there were many droids separating Obi-Wan and Siri from the main gates of the base didn't help matters.

"We still have five floors to go through, Obi-Wan," Siri said from where she was running beside the Jedi Master.

"I know," Obi-Wan said igniting his lightsaber before slicing through the droids that were in the corridor they had just entered. Siri followed suit with her own blade and they dashed into the next turbolift before whirling around and preparing for the next onslaught of blaster bolts and droids as the turbolift descended to the floor beneath them.

Once the turbolift came to a stop, they rushed out of the room together before slicing through the droids that got in their way. They repeated this process until they reached the ground floor of the base with about ten minutes to spare.

Unfortunately, the droids were determined to make sure they didn't escape.

The corridor they entered upon leaving the turbolift on the ground floor was filled entirely with battle droids, super battle droids and a few droidekas.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber flashed to block the blaster bolts that flew at him before he glanced at Siri. "There," he shouted pointing with his free hand toward the door leading into a room lying to the right of where they were standing.

Siri nodded before flipping over the droids slicing through them and landing on her feet in the doorway .She dashed into the room and Obi-Wan quickly followed before gazing around. They were in what appeared to be a control room with blinking consoles and several droids.

"Blast them," the commander droid in the room said and the control room immediately filled with blaster bolts. Obi-Wan and Siri fought back to back as the droids in the corridor slowly entered the room and the droids in the room continued to fire at them.

They fought rapidly lightsabers flashing as they sliced through weapons and droids. "Is there another way out of here?" Siri called from where she was blocking the blaster bolts of a nearby droideka.

"I'm still looking," Obi-Wan called back gazing around as he sliced through another battle droid. The commander droid was working at the console and Obi-Wan didn't like the feeling he was getting at that moment.

Something wasn't right.

The sound of lightsabers igniting sounded and Obi-Wan glanced up sharply before watching as Ferus and Jenica leapt into the middle of the fray their lightsaber's flashing. Jenica, Obi-Wan noticed, stayed close to the back of the room where there weren't as many droids and where a light brown haired woman that Obi-Wan knew had to be Dr. Fhernan was located but Ferus fought his way through the droids to the two older Jedi's side.

Between the four of them, with Fhernan blasting away at the droids that got too close to her, they managed to destroy all the droids in the control room including the commander droid.

Siri closed down her lightsaber. "How much time do we have?" she asked.

"By my calculations, we have five minutes," Obi-Wan said.

"Master, look at this," Jenica cried and Obi-Wan dashed to his apprentice's eyes before swearing when he saw the order on the console.

"Blast it," he said.

"What is it?" Siri asked.

"The doors are on manual control only and there are at least four doors between here and the main gates, including the main gates themselves," Obi-Wan said.

"Can't we just cut through the doors?" Jenica asked.

"It would take too much time," Ferus said with a shake of his head looking sorrowful. "Someone's going to have to stay behind and hold the doors open for the rest of us."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth before releasing his anger and frustration into the Force easily regaining the calm serenity that always existed around him. He took a deep breath before glancing at the console. "Ferus, take Jenica and Dr. Fhernan and go," he ordered. "I'll keep the doors open for you. Siri…"

"No, you go Obi-Wan. I'll stay here," Siri said.

Obi-Wan glanced at the woman he loved; he saved her life when Magus nearly killed her and he didn't want to lose her again. "I'll stay, Siri," he said.

"No I'll stay," Siri said firmly.

Obi-Wan locked eyes with the stubborn blonde Jedi before he glanced at Ferus. "Get Jenica out of here, Ferus," he ordered.

"Yes Master Kenobi," Ferus said gently but firmly grabbing Jenica's arm.

"But master, what about you?" Jenica cried.

"I'll be fine. Go with Ferus, Jenica."

"Master!"

"Go!"

Jenica swallowed before nodding and she, Dr. Fhernan and Ferus dashed out of the control room. Obi-Wan returned his gaze to the console before manually opening the four doors that Ferus and Jenica would need to go through. The minutes were ticking down and Obi-Wan knew he was running out of time.

Siri rested her hand on Obi-Wan's before taking his spot as she pushed him away from the console. "Go, Obi-Wan. You can still make it out," she ordered.

"I can't, Siri, I can't just leave you," Obi-Wan protested.

Siri smiled gently at Obi-Wan. "You saved my life when Magus would have killed me, Obi-Wan and I would pay you back poorly if you got killed here," she said.

Obi-Wan shook his head; he saved Siri's life because he knew that he could, that it was one of the things he could change. Was it really the will of the Force that Siri die? If not by Magus then by this?

_Love can ignite the stars._

Qui-Gon's words chose that particular moment to enter Obi-Wan's mind and he realized that he would not let the Force take Siri away from him again. He needed her, he loved her and he realized that Qui-Gon was right when he said those words weren't just for Anakin.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on Siri's. "Siri," he said quietly. "I'm not leaving you."

Siri narrowed her eyes. "Obi-Wan, you'll die if you stay here," she said quietly.

Obi-Wan gazed at Siri. "I will not leave you," he repeated letting the love he felt for the beautiful blonde Jedi in front of him appear in his eyes and through the Force.

Siri stared at him before she squeezed his hand and leaned forward. "Please Obi-Wan," she whispered.

"Either we both get out of here alive or not," Obi-Wan said firmly. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing, if his decision to remain with Siri would have repercussions that would forever ruin the future, if he was being selfish in wishing to remain with Siri. His heart was telling him that he was doing the right thing and the Force...

Obi-Wan frowned. The Force was telling him something, something that he felt was important and yet Obi-Wan couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Obi-Wan please go," Siri whispered keeping her hand on the control that kept the doors opened.

Obi-Wan gazed around the room for the Force was trying to tell him something. Was that hope? Was the Force trying to tell him that there was a way to get out of the predicament they were in alive? Obi-Wan decided to trust the Force and he used it to determine if there was any way he and Siri could both get out of the base alive. They were running out of time. If his calculations were correct then he and Siri had less than two minutes to get out of there.

Suddenly, the Force nudged him toward something and he spotted a droid's arm, the arm of the commander droid, lying nearby. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as an idea came into his mind; he didn't know if it would work or not but, at the moment, it was the only thing he could think of.

He stretched out with the Force to pick up the droid's arm before glancing at Siri. "Release the control," he said.

Siri looked startled before it dawned on her what it was Obi-Wan was going to try before she nodded and removed her hand. Obi-Wan gently lowered the droid's arm so that the mechanical fingers were pressing down on the control. "Now we need something to hold it in place," he said.

Siri dashed to the other end of the room before returning with some bits and pieces from the destroyed droids in the room. She and Obi-Wan worked together to arrange the scrap metal to form a makeshift clamp that should keep the droid's arm in place.

At least temporarily.

"Where did you get this idea, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked stepping back to look at their work. The control was still being held down but Obi-Wan didn't know for how long.

"The Force. Now come on, we're running out of time," Obi-Wan said grabbing Siri's hand and running toward the door. He didn't release the Jedi's hand as the two of them dashed down the corridor past the first door and the second door and ran toward the third door.

Unfortunately, it was when they reached the third door that their time ran out.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay so in the next chapter, I will reveal my decision to the poll I posted on my profile at the **_**END**_** of the chapter**

**Darth: If anyone seems out of character, Blaze is sorry**

**Blaze: I am, I really am sorry. I hope that you like this chapter though**

**Anakin: YOU LEFT US WITH ANOTHER KRIFFING CLIFFHANGER!**

**Severus: she did that on purpose**

**Harry: she always does that**

**Anakin: HOW DARE YOU?! (Slices Palpypie in half)**

**Palpypie's ghost: what did I do?**

**Anakin: Blaze wouldn't put in a cliffhanger of her own free will so I'm blaming you**

**Palpypie's Ghost: not again!**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 22 next Friday or Saturday. I would post it earlier but I really need to focus on my college work so I'm sorry that you will have to wait until Friday or Saturday for chapter 22.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to the 11 people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this chapter; reviews are much appreciated as always. Oh and what happens between Siri and Obi-Wan, it was inspired by what happened between Luke and Mara in **_**Vision of the Future**_**. And it might not seem realistic but it's how I see it as happening. It is AU for a reason. Also, since I got 11 reviews on the last chapter, 10 of which were in one day, I decided to give you all a treat and post this two days early. You're welcome.**

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

The explosion's shockwave knocked Jenica off her feet and she, once she scrambled back to her feet, whirled around before staring as the remnants of Durd's base crumbled and brilliant flames licked the sky. The explosion had taken out the entire base including the walls that surrounded the base and a meter of the forest on all sides of the base.

"Master!" Jenica cried starting to move back toward the base but Ferus grabbed her arm.

"We have to keep moving, Jenica," he said.

"But we can't just leave Master Obi-Wan and Master Tachi," Jenica protested.

"Our mission is to get Dr. Fhernan to safety, Jenica," Ferus said firmly. "I don't like leaving my master behind but we have to do our duty."

Jenica didn't like the idea of leaving her master behind but she knew that Ferus was right; they had to get Dr. Fhernan to the rendezvous point. She slowly nodded before she and Ferus dashed toward where Fhernan was; she had stopped a few meters ahead of them to watch the explosion.

"Where are we going?" Fhernan asked.

"That way. The rendezvous point is five kilometers that way," Ferus said pointing north of their current position.

Fhernan nodded and the three of them began moving again although Jenica kept glancing back at the ruins of Durd's base stretching out with the Force in an attempt to see if her master was still alive. She felt a faint flicker of a Force presence and latched on to it before reaching further into the Force to determine who it belonged to. She breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered it belonged to her master.

Her master was still alive but he was unconscious.

"I felt them too," Ferus said looking relieved. "They're alive."

"Thank the Force," Jenica breathed.

She, Ferus and Fhernan continued their quick trek through the forest toward the rendezvous point and Jenica found herself wondering how her master and Master Tachi would make it to the rendezvous point. She didn't even know how they managed to survive that explosion either.

She decided she would ask them when they were reunited.

* * *

Siri focused entirely on keeping the fallen debris above her and Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan had been knocked unconscious when the two of them had been knocked into the courtyard and a large piece of flying debris hit Obi-Wan in the head because he knocked Siri out of the way. Then the entire building began collapsing on top of them and now Siri was focused entirely on keeping the duracrete and ferrocrete that would have crushed them above their heads.

She gazed at the man she loved, the man who saved her life twice now, and she swallowed before gazing up at the debris she held above her head with the Force. It was taking a lot of energy only because the debris was heavy as if she was holding the entire building above her head and she felt she couldn't hold the building above her head for much longer.

"Obi-Wan," she called gritting her teeth. "Obi-Wan, please wake up. I can't hold it for much longer!"

Obi-Wan stirred groaning before blinking open gray-blue eyes and lifting his head. His eyes went wide when he saw how close the debris was to them and he quickly lashed out with the Force to grab hold of the building alongside Siri. He scrambled to his knees gritting his teeth as he struggled to push the debris away but, since it was a sizable portion of the building, it was nearly impossible.

"It's not…It's not working," Siri gasped. "We need…we need to get out of here."

"If we release the debris then we…then we won't have a chance to get out here," Obi-Wan said.

"What do we do?"

Obi-Wan shook his head clearly at a loss of what to do.

Siri swallowed before stretching out a hand and taking Obi-Wan's in hers. "If this is the end," she said quietly, "then I want you to know something."

"Siri, this isn't the end," Obi-Wan said determinably.

"But if it is," Siri said quietly gripping Obi-Wan's hand; now her attention was divided between the debris above their heads and Obi-Wan. She knew she should be focusing on the debris but she found, if she didn't survive, she wanted Obi-Wan to know the truth.

"Obi-Wan," she said quietly, "I still love you. I never stopped loving you. If this is the end for us then I want you to know the truth."

Obi-Wan stared before he squeezed Siri's hand. "I love you too," he whispered.

Despite that it wasn't a very good time, Siri leaned forward before gently pressing her lips to Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan kissed her back and the Force seemed to flare brightly around them. In fact, Siri felt the love she felt for Obi-Wan swirl around her connecting with Obi-Wan. The Force sang in her mind, urging her to release her mental shields.

She didn't know why the Force was telling her to do that but she listened to the Force and lowered her mental shields. She could feel Obi-Wan doing the same thing; their thoughts seemed to meld together because of the love they felt for each other. It linked them in a bond like none other, a bond that both reenergized and empowered them, an unbreakable bond of love that has never been formed in the history of the Jedi Order.

And it was that bond that gave Siri and Obi-Wan the strength, the willpower, the determination, the courage to survive.

Together, Siri and Obi-Wan pushed at the debris they held above their heads and it toppled to the side to land with a crash that caused a cloud of dust to rise up next to them. Obi-Wan sank to the ground and Siri sank down beside him exhausted to the bone and yet amazed by the sheer brilliance of the bond that now existed between her and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gazed at her bewilderment glowing in his eyes. "Did you…?" he began.

"I did," Siri replied feeling she knew what Obi-Wan was going to ask.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Siri shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered before she gazed at Obi-Wan and gently squeezed his hand. "I meant what I said, Obi-Wan."

"As did I. I thought we agreed, a long time ago…"

Siri shook her head. "I can't deny my feelings anymore," she said quietly before she gently kissed Obi-Wan on the lips. "_Love can ignite the stars._"

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. "Where did you hear that?" he asked pulling back a little to gaze at her incredulously.

"The Force told me when we were en route to Lanteeb," Siri replied. "And I think I understand what the Force was trying to tell me. It was trying to tell me that it's all right to love you because love is powerful enough to 'ignite the stars'…"

"…and keep the darkness at bay," Obi-Wan finished almost as if he knew what Siri was going to say.

Siri was surprised for that had been what she was about to say but then the Force was telling her to say that so maybe the Force told Obi-Wan the same thing. "Yes," she said.

Obi-Wan pulled her close before kissing her on the lips a short but sweet kiss mingled with passion and love. The bond between them pulsated brightly seeming to overflow with love. After they broke their kiss, Siri rested her head against Obi-Wan's chest feeling his hand gently card through her hair.

"We should probably get to the rendezvous point," she said.

"Yes we should," Obi-Wan agreed and the two of them helped each other to their feet. Once they were steady on their feet, they began moving as quickly as they could north of the remnants of Durd's base of operations toward the rendezvous point.

Siri felt both giddy and worried about the bond that now existed between her and Obi-Wan. Giddy because it meant the Force approved of their relationship but worried that the dark side might try to use it to its advantage.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "Don't worry about the dark side, Siri," he said gently. "Attachment is what leads to the dark side and this isn't attachment; love and attachment are not the same thing."

Siri leaned against Obi-Wan deciding to trust the other Jedi. She released her worry into the Force before frowning. "What will we tell the rest of the Jedi?" she whispered.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "Do we really have to tell them, Siri?" he asked gently.

"I don't like lying to them."

"Neither do I but unless they ask us directly not telling them is not lying to them."

Siri could fell that Obi-Wan was right and she nodded. "All right," she said quietly. She gazed at the trees as they limped beneath them thinking about the bond that existed between her and Obi-Wan and her decision to reveal the feelings that never truly went away to the only man she loved.

* * *

The transport's landing skits lowered as the transport came to a halt and Ahsoka watched as her master pushed the door to the compartment open a little to watch as droids walked back and forth above their heads removing the crates and pieces of the bioweapon. She had felt his worry earlier and was thankful that whatever had worried him wasn't distracting him from their mission.

After about an hour, Anakin pushed the compartment all the way open before glancing at Ahsoka and pressing his finger to his lips. He pulled himself out of the compartment before dashing toward the boarding ramp. Ahsoka, grumbling about her master's recklessness, hurried after him. He leapt off the ramp to land in a crouch between the landing skits and the crates the droids had stacked next to the ramp. Ahsoka leapt down to crouch beside him.

The two of them were crouched back to back, Ahsoka examining the hangar bay next to the ship while Anakin examined the droids that were walking back and forth and searching for a way out of there.

_Follow me,_ Anakin whispered through their master/apprentice bond before he dashed beneath the ship and around to the other side moving swiftly but as quietly as possible. They crouched beside the landing skits gazing around before Anakin pointed to a set of barrels and crates stacked near the wall of the hangar bay.

Ahsoka nodded before watching as Anakin, glancing side to side, dashed across the hangar bay before ducking down behind the barrels and crates peering over them to see if anyone spotted him. No one did. Ahsoka gazed back and forth to see if anyone was coming up behind her master as well as see if the coast was clear before she, too, dashed across the bay to join her master.

The two of them crouched back to back again as more droids entered the hangar bay and began picking up the crates placed by the boarding ramp.

"This seems too easy, master," Ahsoka whispered.

"You won't be saying that when we have to search the entire dreadnought for Dr. Fhernan's family," Anakin whispered smiling slightly but Ahsoka could see that he looked just as worried as she felt.

"That bad feeling's back, master," she whispered.

"I know," Anakin whispered back brow furrowing as he gazed at the hangar bay. "Our objectives; get to a computer terminal, find Dr. Fhernan's family, get them out of here and destroy the weapon."

"And what's our plan for accomplishing those objectives?"

Anakin glanced at his apprentice before dashing toward another set of barrels and crates closer to one of the corridors leading into the hangar bay and Ahsoka, grumbling under her breath, followed him.

The two of them stayed crouched behind the barrels and crates watching as the droids unloaded the pieces of the bioweapon and took the crates down the corridor they were closest to. When they finished, the transport closed and the droids walked down the corridor leaving the hangar bay empty.

Anakin was frowning. "This seems too easy," he whispered. "It has trap written all over it."

"I thought the base was a trap?"

"It was but this is one too." He glanced outside of the ship as the dreadnought shuddered before leaping into hyperspace. "It's probably heading toward Chandrila. We have until we reach Chandrila to rescue Dr. Fhernan's family and destroy the weapon."

"No pressure," Ahsoka said.

Anakin glanced at her clearly trying to figure out if she was joking or not but said nothing as he led the way into the corridor moving as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could. They moved down the corridor, ducking into random rooms whenever they heard something and waiting for the droids to go past.

After doing that process for the next several meters, Anakin ducked into a room with a computer terminal. He glanced at Ahsoka. "Guard the door," he said.

Ahsoka nodded before positioning herself in front of the door as Anakin dashed to the computer terminal and began running his fingers across the console. Ahsoka waited for Anakin to find what he was supposed to be looking for and was surprised when Anakin called, "I have it," after only ten minutes of searching.

"I don't know about you, master, but I don't think you should have found the family and the bioweapon that quickly," Ahsoka said walking to her master's side.

Anakin pressed his lips together eyes narrowed. "Yes you're right. Whoever is behind this let me find out where the bioweapon and the family are located. They are located in the same place, Ahsoka. This is a trap just as I thought."

"But who's behind it? And how did they know?"

"I wish I knew, Ahsoka."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri walked into the clearing where he said they were rendezvous with the rest of the group. He spotted Jenica and Ferus there with Dr. Fhernan but Anakin and Ahsoka weren't anyone in sight. Obi-Wan knew that; Anakin had contacted him telling him that he and Ahsoka were going with the bioweapon to the dreadnought after all.

"Master, you're all right!" Jenica said bubbly relief drifting through the Force.

"Master Tachi, it is good to see you are all right," Ferus said calmly inclining his head to Siri.

"Have you contacted the _Resolute_?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're on their way, Master Kenobi," Ferus said.

"What are we going to do know, master?" Jenica asked.

"I think it would be best if we head out toward Chandrila," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin told me that the bioweapon is scheduled to head toward Chandrila and I'm pretty sure they've already made the jump to hyperspace. We need to warn Governor Mothma."

"Can we get there before the Separatists?"

"We can only hope we can."

The gunship arrived at that moment lowering until it was beneath the treeline before the blast doors opened and Captain Rex peered out from it. "Ready to go, General?" he called.

Obi-Wan nodded before gesturing for Jenica, Ferus and Fhernan to go first. Once they were onboard, Obi-Wan and Siri leapt into the ship. They weren't that badly injured but Obi-Wan's head still swam occasionally from when that piece of debris hit it and Siri was still tired from having held the building above their heads while Obi-Wan was unconscious.

"Orders sir?" Rex asked.

"Contact Admiral Yuralen. Tell him that we need to head toward Chandrila the instant we're onboard," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes sir." Rex proceeded to contact the admiral and tell him of what Obi-Wan just told him.

Obi-Wan glanced at Siri; the bond that existed between them was a surreal feeling and yet Obi-Wan didn't mind it. Briefly, he wondered if Qui-Gon had told Siri the same thing he told him when Obi-Wan first came to the past. He also discovered that he understood the truth behind the message Qui-Gon gave him.

Siri smiled slightly at him as the gunship gained altitude before flying toward the _Resolute _that was slowly making its way toward the planet from behind the shadow of Lanteeb's moon. She turned her gaze to Dr. Fhernan. "Are you all right, Dr. Fhernan?" she asked.

Fhernan nodded. "Just worried," she admitted. "My family is being held on the dreadnought where the bioweapon is being taken."

"Anakin will get your family out of there before he destroys the weapon," Obi-Wan assured the scientist knowing his apprentice well enough to know he wouldn't leave Fhernan's family behind.

"I hope so," Fhernan murmured sounding unsure.

The gunship glided into the hangar bay of the _Resolute_ and the blast doors opened. Siri and Ferus leapt out of the ship and Obi-Wan, Jenica and Fhernan followed with Rex and the other clones just behind them.

"What do we do know?" Jenica asked as the _Resolute _shuddered before leaping into hyperspace.

"Contact the Jedi Council and inform them of everything that has happened so far," Obi-Wan replied though he wouldn't tell the Jedi Council about the formation of the bond between him and Siri. He decided he would wait until he figured out how to tell the Jedi Council about Qui-Gon's words and explain that love wasn't a bad thing.

Jenica nodded before following Obi-Wan and Siri as the two of them made their way toward the communication chamber to contact the Jedi Council.

* * *

Anakin peered into the corridor before ducking back into the room when he spotted some droids heading toward the room. Thankfully, the droids walked right by the room although Anakin did hear them talk.

"…keep an eye out for the Jedi. General Grievous seems to think the Jedi got on board," one droid said.

"How would they have gotten onboard?" another droid asked.

"They're Jedi," the first droid said as if that explained everything before they walked out of earshot.

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka who overheard everything the two droids had said as well. "General Grievous is here," he said quietly. "And he knows we're here."

Ahsoka was silent for a long moment before she nodded. "What do we do?"

Anakin sighed. "With Fhernan's family being exactly where we need to go, I have no doubt that Grievous will be waiting for us there," he said. "We may have to take the direct way."

Ahsoka looked a little afraid; considering this would be the first time she has ever faced General Grievous, Anakin wasn't surprised. Grievous was a powerful and skilled opponent who could wield as much as four lightsabers at once.

And he hated Jedi.

"You focus on getting Fhernan's family out of there, Ahsoka. I'll distract General Grievous," Anakin said.

Ahsoka glanced at him. "Are you sure, master?"

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Doubting my combat skills are we?" he asked half-jokingly.

Ahsoka's lekku twitched before she shook her head. "No master. It's just…I've heard some of the other knights at the Temple talk about Grievous ever since the war began."

"I've fought Grievous before, Ahsoka, and I survived. All I need to do is distract him long enough for you to get Fhernan's family out of here. Then we just need to destroy the weapon and go home."

Ahsoka smiled faintly. "And how are we going to do that?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged knowing that he hadn't yet figured that part of his plan out yet. "I'll think of something," he said.

"In other words, you'll improvise when the time comes."

"You've only been my apprentice for not even a month and you already know me." There was amusement in the tall Jedi Knight's eyes.

Ahsoka grinned. "Master Kenobi mentioned your tendency to improvise during missions," she said.

"I should have known," Anakin said good-humoredly knowing his former master, and brother, knew him better than anyone.

As he thought about his former master, he found himself stretching out with the Force to check on Obi-Wan. He had felt the disturbance centered around the base and, when he looked for his former master in the Force, he sensed that Obi-Wan had been unconscious. That was why he was worried during the journey to the dreadnought but he managed to take control of it and release it into the Force when he felt his former master regain consciousness.

He was learning how to take control of his emotions before they took control of him and he knew the main reason was because he was motivated by his desire to make Obi-Wan and his mother more proud of him than he already was. He was going to be the greatest Jedi Knight in the history of the Jedi Order and he would do whatever he could to accomplish his goal.

Anakin brought his thoughts back to the mission at hand after he checked on his former master. "Ready Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and Anakin felt her using the Force to help her gain control of her worry. She had learned since she became Anakin's apprentice but, with the war, she still hadn't learned as much as some Padawans usually learn in the first month of their training during times of peace. But she was a quick learner. "I'm ready master," she said.

Anakin nodded and the two of them, once Anakin made sure the corridor was clear, dashed into the corridor before making their way down it in the direction of the bioweapon and Dr. Fhernan's family.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: not that much of a cliffhanger. You're welcome. Dad tried to convince me to put in another cliffhanger.**

**Darth: you should have**

**Blaze: I didn't want to**

**Severus: and it's her story**

**Blaze: okay, now that that's taken care of. It is time that I answered the poll question I posted in chapter 14 and on my profile. Drum roll please**

**Anakin: (cues drum roll)**

**Blaze: do to majority vote on the poll on my profile, my decision is…**

**Harry: well don't just stop there! TELL US!**

**Severus: dunderhead, if you yell at her then she won't tell us**

**Anakin: yeah. I learned that the hard way**

**Severus: you learn everything the hard way, Skywalker**

**Anakin: do not**

**Harry: quit arguing. I want to hear what Blaze's decision is**

**Obi-Wan: as do I**

**Blaze: my decision is…yes, Obi-Wan will become a father later on in my story**

**Anakin and Harry: I KNEW IT**

**Severus: (rolls eyes)**

**Anakin: you don't seem surprised, Master?**

**Obi-Wan: oh I'm not. Blaze told me her decision at the end of chapter 20**

**Anakin: but I'm your favorite character, Blaze. Why didn't you tell me?**

**Severus: because you're a blabbermouth, moron**

**Anakin: (glares at Severus)**

**Blaze: cool it you two. Now that everyone knows my decision, I am still accepting possible names for Obi-Wan's kid; both girl and boy since I still don't know which it is going to be. Please review and I shall post chapter 23 as soon as I possibly can.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to the 17 people who reviewed the last chapter. Here's another note: this is AU so Anakin met up with Grievous **_**before **_**RotS. Also, please vote on the poll I have on my website. I need to narrow down the list of possible names I have for Obi-Wan's kid. And for those who submitted names in the last chapter, sorry I couldn't use them but I already have so many to choose from. Here is chapter 23. I hope that you like it and, as always, reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

"_Mission go, how did it?_" Grand Master Yoda's hologram asked once Obi-Wan was patched through to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Siri stood at his side with Ferus standing next to her and Jenica on Obi-Wan's other side.

Siri glanced at her apprentice. "You may go first, Ferus," she said.

Ferus nodded. "Yes Master," he said before he glanced at the hologram. "Jenica and I went to rescue Dr. Fhernan…" he began before explaining what happened from arriving at the base to discovering the diamotite bombs beneath the base.

Yoda frowned. "_A trap was it?_" he asked.

"We believe so, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said calmly before he explained his and Siri's part of the mission. "Durd wasn't there though when we reached the top floor but Ventress was. The odd thing was that she let us escape. I think she let us go because she knew the base was rigged to explode."

"_That is possible,_" Mace Windu's hologram said. "_What of Skywalker and his apprentice?_"

"When Anakin last contacted me through the Force, it was to tell me that he and Ahsoka were going with the bioweapon onto the dreadnought it is to be installed on. We also learned that Dr. Fhernan's family are being held hostage on the dreadnought where the bioweapon is to be placed."

"_Know this does young Skywalker?_"

"Yes Master Yoda. If I know Anakin then he will try to get Dr. Fhernan's family off the dreadnought before destroying it."

Yoda nodded before he pursed his lips together. "_A trap the base was. A trap Skywalker and Tano could be walking into, hmmm?_" he asked.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "It did seem odd that Anakin was able to get onboard the dreadnought without problems," he said.

"My guess," Siri said, "is that Anakin and Ahsoka _are_ walking into a trap."

"It's also possible that Anakin knows he's walking into a trap," Obi-Wan added.

Yoda nodded. "_Heading where are you now?_" he asked.

"Chandrila. Anakin told me that that is where the bioweapon is heading."

"_Very well._"

"_May the Force be with you,_" Mace added and their holograms flickered before disappearing.

Later that day, Obi-Wan and Siri finally had some time to themselves. Ferus and Jenica were checking on Dr. Fhernan who had gone to the medbay soon after they arrived onboard the _Resolute. _So Obi-Wan and Siri were sitting side by side in Obi-Wan's room thinking about everything that had happened.

Or at least that's what Obi-Wan was doing. He wasn't exactly sure as to what Siri was thinking about.

"This bond feels so different, Obi-Wan," Siri said turning her blue gaze to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "It does," he agreed touching Siri's mind with the Force and she responded in kind.

Siri rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Do you think this bond is the Force approving?" she asked.

"I think so, Siri."

"I'm surprised no one felt that disturbance."

Obi-Wan frowned because he was surprised no one had felt the disturbance. He didn't even know if the bond's formation had caused a disturbance or not. "I don't think it caused a disturbance. If it did then no one felt it or no one is worrying about it," he said.

For a long moment, they were silent until Siri broke it by asking, "what do we do now, Obi-Wan?"

"For one, we still have a mission to complete, Siri. After that then we can discuss what to do." Obi-Wan kissed Siri on the cheek before getting to his feet. "I'm going to go check on Ferus and Jenica. Do you want to come with?"

"I'll join you later, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan, deciding that Siri perhaps needed some time to get used to everything that's happened, nodded before turning around and walking out of the room.

* * *

"So what now?" Ahsoka whispered eyeing the droids that were walking down the corridor toward them. They hadn't seen the two Jedi yet and that was only because Ahsoka and her master were peering around the corner in an intersecting corridor.

"Straightforward approach, we take the fight to them or subtle approach, we wait for them to pass by," Anakin said. "You decide."

Ahsoka was silent for a long moment. "If we take the fight to them then we may alert Grievous to the fact that we're close to the bioweapon but Grievous already knows we're on board so he'll probably still be ready for us even if we take the subtle approach," she said.

Anakin nodded before waiting.

"Let's go with the subtle approach, master," Ahsoka said coming to a decision in her mind.

"Why?"

Ahsoka floundered before she came up with an answer. "Grievous already knows we're here so why tire ourselves out fighting droids when we can just let them walk by and be fresher to deal with Grievous and get Dr. Fhernan's family out of there," she said before glancing at her master hoping that she had done a good job in explaining why she chose the subtle approach.

"Very good Padawan," Anakin said smiling before he turned his gaze to the corridor.

"Thank you, master."

"Good to know I'm not a bad teacher," Anakin added with a smirk.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes knowing Anakin would have taken the straightforward approach right away but she said nothing as she watched the droids walk past the corridor. On an impulse, she glanced over her shoulder before frowning when she noticed the corridor behind her was clear of droids. She doubted that the bioweapon had been transferred to the room they were heading towards that quickly.

"Master…" she whispered before she sensed the approach of danger and she tapped her master on the arm before dashing toward the nearest room and slipping inside. Anakin, apparently having understood her silent warning or feeling the danger in the Force, dashed in after her before closing the door slightly.

A long line of droids, each of them carrying crates filled with the pieces of the bioweapon, walked past the room before turning the corridor meeting up with the droids Ahsoka had seen earlier. Some of the crates were bigger than others to where some had to be carried by two, three or four droids.

Once the line of droids had walked past, Ahsoka felt Anakin stretch out with the Force. "All clear," he whispered before slipping back into the corridor and walking to the intersection again. He peered around the corner before pressing his back against the corridor wall gesturing for Ahsoka to stay where she was.

She watched as droids walked down the corridor that intersected the one they were in before turning and heading away from where Anakin was standing. None of these droids were carrying crates. The young Togruta waited until there weren't any droids before she walked back to her master's side.

"It looks like that is some sort of service turbolift," Anakin said pointing to the door at the other end of the corridor perpendicular to the one they were standing in. Ahsoka peered at it just in time to see the doors close. "It's possible that it takes the parts of the bioweapon directly to the room where it is to be assembled."

"Makes sense," Ahsoka said. "So that helps us how…?"

Anakin grinned. "I think we just found a way to get to the room where the bioweapon and Dr. Fhernan's family are being kept," he said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No but it's all I have. Besides, we have no idea where the bioweapon is located and following where those parts are going might be our best bet at finding the weapon."

"Sounds far-fetched."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Ahsoka grimaced knowing her master was right. "All right fine. Let's do it your way," she said. "So we wait for the droids to come with more pieces of the weapon and leap into the turbolift before the doors close?"

"Pretty much."

Ahsoka sighed. "I really hope you know what you're doing, master."

"So do I."

* * *

Anakin watched as the droids stepped away from the turbolift after placing the crates with pieces of the bioweapon in it. When they were away from the turbolift, Anakin gestured to Ahsoka who was standing across the corridor from where he was standing. She used the Force to lift a piece of the weapon up and touch the button on the turbolift wall that would keep the turbolift in place for a while longer. She then nodded to Anakin who crouched down waiting for the droids to round the corner. Once they rounded the corner and the corridor was empty, he dashed toward the turbolift and leapt onto the pile of crates; he was joined by Ahsoka a moment later.

She crouched down on the crates and released the manual hold on the turbolift's doors and the doors slide closed before the turbolift began its journey upward. "What do we do when we reach where these crates are supposed to go?" she asked.

Anakin pursed his lips together thoughtfully. "Wait for the droids to empty out the turbolift and leave the lift before the doors close without being noticed," he said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

Anakin fastened himself to the roof of the turbolift by holding himself up with his hands and feet pressed against the turbolift walls lying across from each other. Ahsoka, eyes widening in understanding, did the same thing. They waited as the turbolift came to a stop and the doors opened before they watched as the droids removed the crates from the turbolift.

_They're keeping the crates in the turbolift lobby, master,_ Ahsoka's voice drifted through their bond.

_Perfect hiding place then,_ Anakin replied through the Force before watching as the droids took the last of the crates. He used the Force to keep the turbolift open before he dropped silently to the ground and dashed out of the turbolift to crouch behind three crates stacked on top of each other near the doors to the turbolift. Ahsoka followed suit before crouching down across the corridor from Anakin behind two crates.

The turbolift doors closed once Anakin released his hold on them and the droids began moving the crates at the other end of the corridor. The corridor was short and Anakin could see a large room lying beyond the mouth of the durasteel hallway. He dashed to crouch behind the three crates lying diagonally in front of him and Ahsoka followed suit. They weaved their way forward until they were crouched behind the second to last stack of crates near the mouth of the corridor.

Anakin peered into the room. Droids were walking back and forth and Anakin could see that parts of the weapon were already being put together n the middle of the room. At the other end of the room, with stun cuffs cuffing their hands behind their back and a gag over their mouths, were four people; to young men, one woman and one little girl of seven or eight years of age.

"Dr. Fhernan's family?" Ahsoka whispered.

"Likely," Anakin murmured eyes narrowed. "But where's Grievous?"

Ahsoka peered into the room before looking around and glancing at Anakin with a shake of her head. "I can't see him," she whispered.

"That doesn't mean he isn't here."

"Good point."

Anakin watched as the droids continued to rock in front of him. "This hiding place won't last long, Ahsoka," he said.

"I know," Ahsoka replied before she pointed toward a pile of empty crates about a quarter of the way around the room closer to where the four hostages were located.

Anakin nodded. The two of them waited for the droids to be looking in the other direction before they dashed toward the pile of crates and crouched beside them before moving to another set of crates closer to the family. As it turned out, there were crates next to where the family was placed. Whether that was a coincidence or not, Anakin didn't know.

The little girl spotted them first and her eyes went wide before she nudged the woman at her side. The woman glanced toward the two Jedi before her eyes flickered with surprise. She nudged the two young men who also turned to them.

Ahsoka glanced at Anakin who was examining the room. "How are we going to get them out of here?" she whispered.

"We managed to get here without being noticed, Ahsoka, so I think it's time for a more straightforward approach."

"What about Grievous?"

"I'll worry about Grievous, Ahsoka. You're mission is to get Dr. Fhernan's family out of here."

"Where do we go? We're still in hyperspace."

Anakin pursed his lips together in thought. "We should be reaching the Chandrila system soon, Ahsoka. If I remember the map right, Lanteeb isn't far from Chandrila," he said.

"Okay so that solves the problem of where to go when we get off the dreadnought. Now how do we get off the dreadnought?"

"Highjack a transport."

Ahsoka stared.

Anakin shrugged. "If it works…" he said before he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "There aren't that many droids here and it looks like they haven't finished building the weapon yet. We should be able to destroy it without too much trouble. Ready?"

Ahsoka unclipped her lightsaber before taking a deep breath. "Ready," she declared before she ignited her lightsaber and dashed forward after Anakin as he ignited his lightsaber and attacked the droids in the room. He and Ahsoka made quick work of them before Anakin dashed toward the weapon and began examining it.

"Most of it is already put together," Anakin murmured examining the weapon. "The main portion of the weapon hasn't been installed yet though."

At that moment, the Force throbbed with warning and Anakin whirled around as the turbolift doors opposite where he was standing opened and General Grievous stepped into the open followed by a squad of droids.

"General Skywalker, what a surprise," Grievous said coolly stepping forward to where his feet clanged against the durasteel ground.  
"General Grievous," Anakin responded just as coolly ignited his lightsaber.

Grievous ignited his lightsabers before leaping at Anakin who quickly blocked the blow. "Kill the Padawan and the hostages," he shouted.

"Ahsoka, get them out of here," Anakin shouted at the same time struggling to keep Grievous's blades from touching his face.

Ahsoka sliced through the stun cuffs with her lightsaber before using the Force to Force push the squad of droids away as the hostages removed the gag from around their mouths. "Come on," she called to the family as Anakin lashed out with the Force to send Grievous sliding a few feet away and ducking to avoid the green blade that sliced toward his head before blocking the blue blade that was aimed at his midsection.

"Master…?" Ahsoka began as Anakin and Grievous continued to duel back and forth.

"Go, Ahsoka! I'll be fine," Anakin shouted.

"Yes master." Ahsoka turned around before dashing out of the room after the hostages with her lightsaber ignited and in her hand but Anakin could feel her worry through the Force.

"You are not match for me, Skywalker," Grievous snarled. "I've beat you before and I will do it again."

"Try it," Anakin retorted blocking the blow aimed at his legs.

* * *

Ahsoka noticed that the two young men had grabbed the blasters the droids had dropped when she had Force-pushed them out of the way. The woman was carrying the little girl in her arms and her eyes were glittering with fear. "Where do we go?" she cried glancing at Ahsoka.

"The hangar bay," Ahsoka replied gazing around. "I think I remember the way."

"You think?" one of the young man asked raising his eyebrows.

Ahsoka's lekku twitched slightly. "We came up here on the service turbolift," she replied.

The young man curled his lip into a sneer. "So naturally we have no way out of here," he said matter-of-factly. "Some rescuer you are."

Ahsoka bristled.

"Kias, be nice. She did get us out of there," the woman snapped before she glanced at Ahsoka. "I'm sorry about my son, Master Jedi."

"It's all right, ma'am." Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder how the woman was related to Dr. Fhernan.

"More droids are coming from that direction," the second young man said pointing back the way he had come. Ahsoka hadn't even noticed him leave.

Ahsoka grimaced. "Our best bet, take a turbolift to the floor my master and I just left. I might be able to find the hangar bay from there."

"If I remember when we were brought here correctly," the second young man said. "Then that turbolift will take us directly to one of the hangar bays."

"How did you know that? We were unconscious when we were brought here," the woman protested.

"I guess they didn't give me that much of the drug," the second man said with a shrug.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes; something wasn't right with that young man. His reason as to why he was able to see where he was being taken didn't seem to ring with sincerity. As for the turbolift taking them down to one of the hangar bays, that was true. Ahsoka was unsure of what to do though because she didn't trust the second man. There was something wrong; that bad feeling was still lingering around Ahsoka and she couldn't help but grimace wondering why there were so many bad feelings associated with this mission.

"Come on," she said before she led the way toward the turbolift hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Anakin rolled out of the way of Grievous's lightsaber before scrambling to his feet holding his lightsaber at a ready as Grievous began twirling his four lightsabers around and dash toward him. Anakin quickly dashed out of the way of the blades determined to get closer to the weapon that Grievous had chased him from at the beginning of their duel. This might be his only chance at, at least, sabotaging the weapon.

"Was it really wise of you, Skywalker, to send your Padawan away?" Grievous demanded whirling around to keep Anakin in his line of sights as Anakin attempted to get behind him.

Anakin narrowed his eyes; there was something in the way Grievous said those words that suggested something Anakin didn't like. "What are you talking about, Grievous?" he demanded.

Grievous laughed, it sounded hoarse more a cough than a laugh. "How do you know you aren't sending your precious Padawan to her death?" he demanded.

Anakin's eyes narrowed even more that bad feeling was coming back. "She can handle herself against your droids, Grievous," he retorted.

Grievous let out another one of his hoarse laughs. "And how do you know the threat is my droids?" he demanded.

Anakin stiffened eyes flickering with surprise before he stretched out with the Force toward his apprentice. More importantly, he touched the Force presences of the four individuals that were with his apprentice. Three of the four were immediately cleared of deception but the fourth…

"One of them is working for you, isn't he?" Anakin demanded eyes flaring with anger.

Grievous didn't answer as he leapt at Anakin forcing him to quickly move to the side away from the weapon to avoid the blades. He blocked the blow before sending a quick warning through the Force toward his Padawan.

_One of the hostages is working for Grievous, Ahsoka._

Ahsoka's reply came almost right away. _I think I know which one it is, Master. I'm keeping an eye on him,_ she said through the Force.

Anakin blocked a blow aimed at his leg before ducking to avoid the glowing blade that was aimed at his head. He lashed out with the Force before leaping backwards and flipping to land on top of the half-made weapon. He dashed toward the other end of the room where the main piece of the bioweapon needed to be installed. The room was larger than Anakin had first thought and just as he had pointed out before Grievous showed up the weapon was almost finished; the main piece was the only thing left to be assembled.

"Come back and face me, you coward," Grievous snarled.

"I am not the coward here, Grievous," Anakin shouted back leaping to the floor behind the weapon. He ducked beneath the weapon before watching Grievous who was walking around the weapon toward Anakin's location. There was a small gap between the weapon and the wall on Anakin's left-hand side that Anakin hadn't noticed before.

He crouched down before moving deeper beneath the weapon watching as Grievous walked past. He already knew he was trapped if Grievous turned around. He just had to wait long enough for the cyborg to reach the other end of the room before using the path Grievous had used to return to the more emptier part of the room.

But while he was beneath the weapon…

Anakin glanced up at the smooth metal above his head before he ignited is lightsaber and stabbed it upward into the weapon and slicing downward. He knew he gave away his position to Grievous but it was the best he could come up with in terms of sabotaging the weapon. When Grievous whirled around, Anakin moved out from beneath the weapon and onto the path the cyborg had used.

He sank his blade into the side of the weapon before dashing back to the middle of the room slicing through the weapon as he went. He skidded to a halt in the center of the room before whirling around as Grievous charged after him. Their blades clashed and Grievous pushed Anakin toward the door he had used to enter the room.

"You think that little stunt will stop us from achieving our goal, Skywalker," Grievous said coolly.

"It's a start," Anakin retorted blocking the blow aimed at his thighs before moving backwards into the corridor with Grievous just behind him. He sensed the danger before whirling around and blocking the blaster bolts that the droids who were in the corridor were firing at him. He also used the Force to block the attacks from Grievous but he knew that he couldn't defend against Grievous and a squad of droids at the same time.

Getting out of there was probably the best way to go.

Anakin blocked Grievous's lightsabers before using the Force to flip over the droids slicing through a few of them as he did so. He dashed toward the turbolift sending blaster bolts flying back at the droids that were still firing at him.

"After him!" Grievous shouted.

"Roger, roger," the battle droids said before hurrying after Anakin.

The turbolift opened to reveal more droids and Anakin, swearing in Huttese under his breath, changed course and dashed down the corridor that intersected with the one he was in. He Force pushed the droids out of his way before rounding another corner and pressing against the wall grateful that the corridor he had entered was clear of droids.

At least, for the moment.

Anakin took a deep breath before glancing to his left and right but he couldn't see any droids. However, the droids that were following him were still behind him.

Anakin swore under his breath again. _This is getting a lot harder, _he thought igniting his lightsaber before dashing to the right blocking blaster bolts as he dashed past the corridor he had left earlier. He kept running knowing the droids were just behind him. Briefly, at the same time, he wondered how his apprentice was faring.

* * *

Ahsoka stepped out of the turbolift first before gesturing for the hostages to join her as she crouched beside the main boxes and crates that were stacked all around the hangar bay. The hangar bay was devoid of droids, which was just as odd as everything that occurred since the mission began, but Ahsoka did see a couple of transports resting there. The bluish white flashes of hyperspace still shot past so Ahsoka had no idea as to what to do until the dreadnought leapt out of hyperspace.

"What do we do now?" The woman whispered.

"It's really odd that there are no droids here," Kias said frowning.

"It is," the woman said softly. "I don't think Grievous would have wanted us to get out of here this easily."

"We're still in hyperspace so we can't get out of here until we get out of hyperspace," Ahsoka said.

"Yes but that doesn't mean Grievous would just let us get away without even some droids trying to stop us."

Ahsoka frowned seeing what the woman was getting at. "It's like he's not even trying to stop us," she said quietly, "which means he wants us to get away or he has something else up his sleeve."

"But what?"

Ahsoka shook her head; she didn't know. She turned her gaze back to the hangar bay before she glanced at the former hostages. "Come on," she said. "At the very least, let's see if we can get a transport."

The woman nodded and she, still carrying the seven or eight year old girl, followed Ahsoka as she led the way to one of the transports across the eerily empty hangar bay. Kias and the other man followed them but Ahsoka tossed a few quick glances over her shoulder at the second young man.

Something wasn't right about him but she couldn't figure out what.

At least until half an hour later after she finished preparing the transport for takeoff once they leapt out of hyperspace. She walked back into the cargo hold of the ship before glancing at the former hostages. The young woman was sitting on one of the benches while Kias was examining the hangar bay with a frown on his face and the second young man was crouched beside the little girl.

"We'll just wait here for Anakin," she said.

The woman smiled gently at Ahsoka. "Thank you, Master Jedi," she said.

"You're welcome," Ahsoka replied.

That's when it happened.

The blaster bolt came seemingly out of nowhere and, much to the shock of Ahsoka, the horror of the little girl and the anger of Kias, it struck the woman directly in the head. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Ahsoka, igniting her lightsaber, whirled around to find the second young man, blaster still smoking, grabbing the little girl's arm causing the horrified girl to cry out in pain.

"Put the lightsaber down, Jedi," the second young man snarled pointing the blaster at the little girl's head, "or I'll kill her right here and now."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: bet you didn't see that coming**

**Anakin: WHAT THE HELL? ANOTHER KRIFFING CLIFFHANGER!**

**Blaze: (laughs) I love cliffhangers**

**Obi-Wan: obviously**

**Harry: what's going to happen? What's going to happen? What's going to happen? What's going to…?**

**Severus: SHUT UP POTTER!**

**Harry: make me!**

**Severus: (spells muzzle on Harry's face)**

**Harry: mmmmmm!**

**Sirius: how dare you muzzle my godson?**

**Severus: he was being annoying**

**Sirius: (points wand at Severus)**

**Blaze: (reaches for lightsaber only to discover it is missing) WHO TOOK MY LIGHTSABER?**

**Severus, Sirius, Harry, who somehow managed to remove the muzzle, Obi-Wan and Anakin: Palpypie did!**

**Blaze: (pulls out flaming machete) where is he?**

**Darth: (sipping cappuccino) there (points to Palpypie who was attempting to hide)**

**Blaze: (charges at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: (screams like a girl and takes off running)**

**Sirius: (grins and tosses hex at Severus)**

**Severus: (dodges hex) oh it's on! (Tosses hex back at Sirius)**

**Anakin: (watching Severus and Sirius duel) Okay I guess I'll finish this chapter. Please review and Blaze will post chapter 24 as soon as she possibly can but she doubts it'll be anytime soon**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to the 13 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. This chapter is, hopefully, going to be the last chapter of this arc and then I shall go into the Hostage Crisis episode, which is going to be extremely different from the episode. Also, the name for the dreadnought is just a name I found on a random ship name generator so I don't own it. Another thing, for my poll, all votes that have zero to one votes are going to be deleted to narrow down the results for the second round of voting. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

Obi-Wan sensed both his former apprentice and his former apprentice's apprentice were in danger almost as soon as the _Resolute_ glided out of hyperspace in the Chandrila system. As they had taken the quickest hyperspace route in the area, one that was different from the one the Separatists took, they managed to make it to Chandrila before the Separatists. However, feeling his former apprentice's danger made Obi-Wan wonder what was going on onboard the dreadnought.

"Worried, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked stepping to Obi-Wan's side from where he stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I can sense both Anakin and Ahsoka are in danger," he said.

Siri nodded. "In the time I've known him, Anakin is very good at getting out of most situations," she said.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Considering he gets himself _into_ those situations, he _is_ rather good at getting out of them," he said.

Siri chuckled.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan turned around as Jenica walked onto the bridge with Ferus and Dr. Fhernan just behind him. "Yes Jenica?" he asked.

"Any word from Master Skywalker and Ahsoka?" Jenica asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "The scans show they haven't arrived in the system yet," he said.

"Do you think they're all right, master?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Jenica."

Jenica still looked worried.

Obi-Wan knelt down in front of his apprentice. "Ahsoka will be fine," he said.

"How can you be so sure, master? What if they're in danger? Or injured?" Jenica cried.

"Jenica, calm down," Obi-Wan said gently but sternly not wanting his apprentice to lose control just because she was worried for her friend.

Jenica swallowed before taking a deep breath and releasing most of her worry into the Force, as Obi-Wan had taught her when she first became his apprentice. "I'm sorry master," she whispered. "It's just…Ahsoka has always been my friend."

"I understand, Padawan. But worrying will get you nowhere. You need to trust that Anakin and Ahsoka will get out of the predicament they're in, whatever it may be."

Jenica swallowed again. "I…understand, master," she said softly.

Obi-Wan patted his apprentice's shoulder before standing up and returning his gaze to the stars that glittered brightly against the black backdrop. "Let's contact Governor Mothma and warn her about the bioweapon," he said.

* * *

Anakin sliced through another droid before dashing down another corridor. He had no idea where he was; he had taken so many turns trying to remain ahead of the droids that were chasing after him. There were too many for him to take on and with Grievous just behind them, it would make it more difficult for him to win.

He may have been able to take on most of the droids but all of them and Grievous? Anakin wasn't stupid. He knew when to fight and when to run; his master had taught him that.

Naturally, the droids and Grievous weren't going to let him escape.

Anakin dashed down another corridor before skidding to a halt when he realized it was a dead end. _Kriff, now what do I do?_ He thought running back the way he had come before slicing through the droids at the head of the group that were chasing after him before running the opposite way of where he had gone last time.

As there wasn't a dead end, Anakin turned to the right and kept running hoping his apprentice was all right since he had felt the flash of surprise that Ahsoka had felt only moments before. He was too busy concentrating on keeping ahead of the droids that he didn't have time to contact his apprentice.

More droids came into the corridor in front of Anakin. "Jedi!" one droid shouted. "Fire!"

Anakin's lightsaber moved rapidly back and forth to block the blaster bolts dashing forward and slicing through the droids. The droids that were chasing him appeared behind him before firing and Anakin had to concentrate entirely on keeping the blaster bolts from hitting him.

With how many droids were firing on him, he wasn't at all surprised that one of the blaster bolts managed to get through his defenses. A cry of pain escaped Anakin's lips as the blaster bolt slammed into his left arm. He blocked another blaster bolt eyes glittering with pain as he staggered back but managed to block the blaster bolts aimed at him.

"Stop!" Grievous snarled and the droids stopped firing as the cyborg stopped forward. "I will kill him myself."

"Roger, roger," the droids said before they walked away as Grievous, igniting his lightsabers, stepped forward. Anakin, doing his best to ignore the pain from his arm, held his lightsaber in front of him in a defensive position. Grievous attacked first and Anakin quickly blocked the first of the many attacks the cyborg launched at him.

* * *

Ahsoka stared at the second man who had his blaster pointed to the little girl's head. The little girl's face was twisted with fear while Kias looked enraged. "Let her go, Lynas," he demanded.

"Not until the Jedi puts her lightsaber down," the man snarled.

"Why are you doing this? She helped rescue us," Kias demanded pointing his blaster at Lynas.

"Put your blaster down or I'll kill her, Kias," Lynas snapped.

"She helped rescue us," Kias repeated though he did lower his blaster.

"So?" Lynas sneered. "I was given quite a bit of money to make sure none of you make it off this dreadnought alive."

"You've always been greedy, Lynas," Kias sneered. 'But how could you murder your own mother and threaten Myra's life?"

Lynas ignored Kias before glaring at Ahsoka. "Now put the lightsaber down or Myra's dead," he snapped.

Ahsoka, knowing she couldn't risk the little girl's life, closed down her lightsaber. "Let her go," she said.

"Put your lightsaber on the ground," Lynas ordered.

Ahsoka did as she was told.

"Kick it over to me."

Reluctantly, Ahsoka did so and Lynas, his blaster moving to be pressed against Myra's side, knelt down to pick up the lightsaber. "Now then," he said, "as I said before, none of you are making it off this dreadnought alive."

"We're your family, Lynas or does that not matter to anymore?" Kias demanded.

Lynas snorted. "Mother never liked me anyway, Kias, and father abandoned us after Myra was born."

"So why…?"

"Shut up," Lynas snarled pointing his blaster at Kias and pulling the trigger. Ahsoka lashed out with the Force and Kias was sent flying a few feet away to where the blaster bolt slammed into the wall of the transport. She then glanced at Myra and gestured toward her; the girl, seeming to understand, pulled free of Lynas's grip and ran over to join Ahsoka. Ahsoka pushed the little girl behind her before reaching toward her lightsaber with the Force. It sailed out of Lynas's grip before flying into Ahsoka's hand.

Lynas snarled before firing at Kias who scrambled out of the way and got to his feet before dashing toward where Myra and Ahsoka were standing. Lynas tried to fire at Kias again but Ahsoka blocked the blaster bolt with her lightsaber.

Kias pointed his blaster at Lynas before pulling the trigger. A stun bolt shot across the transport's cargo hold before slamming into Lynas sending him flying to the ground unconscious. He then lowered his blaster sadness in his eyes. "I can't believe he would do this to us," he whispered.

Ahsoka glared at Lynas's unconscious body. _How could that sleemo kill his own mother and threaten his little sister?_ She thought. _And why didn't I think he would do this? I could have stopped this because I felt something was wrong but why didn't I? I was so stupid to not do anything. _She swallowed, released her guilt and anger into the Force as her master had taught her before she turned around and looked at Myra. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Myra glanced at her mother's body and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm fine," she whispered. "What about mother? Is she going to make it?"

"I'm sorry, Myra," Kias whispered from where he was kneeling down beside his mother's body.

"Can't you help her? You're a Jedi," Myra said turning pleading eyes to Ahsoka.

"I'm only an apprentice, Myra," Ahsoka said softly, "I can't help. I'm sorry."

Tears fell from Myra's eyes. Kias knelt down beside his sister before wrapping his arms around his sister's body holding her as the girl cried. Ahsoka glanced at the woman's body before searching through the compartments of the ship until she found a blanket. She gently put it over the woman's body before glancing at the two remaining former hostages.

"Come on," she said quietly. "Let's put Lynas somewhere where he won't do any harm when he wakes up and then we're going to have to wait for Anakin."

Kias nodded slowly before guiding Myra into the cockpit of the transport.

* * *

Anakin was finding it difficult to defend himself from Grievous's onslaught of attacks. Grievous was determined to kill him and Anakin's injury made it more difficult for him to defend himself. Grievous continued to attack and Anakin found himself looking for a way to escape. He knew that he couldn't defeat Grievous at the moment.

Anakin launched a Force push at Grievous before dashing down the corridor they had come to. He rounded another corner before coming to a stop and resting his hand on the wound on his left arm. He could hear the clank of metal feet against durasteel ground and knew Grievous was coming after him.

Anakin gritted his teeth against the pain before dashing down the corridor and taking a left, right, left, left, and right. He had no idea as to where he was going; all he knew was that if he could lose Grievous then he may be able to reach the hangar bay without Grievous noticing.

The dreadnought shuddered before leaping out of hyperspace and Anakin saw, through one of the viewports in the corridor, the bluish white flashes turn into starlines before collapsing into regular stars. _So we've reached the Chandrila system,_ he thought before taking a deep breath and starting to run again.

He continued to hold his arm as he ran, lightsaber clipped to his belt. When he reached one of the turbolifts, he slipped into it and pressed the down button. Sagging against the wall as the turbolift began its descent down Anakin glanced at the painful and horrible blaster wound in his arm. He decided that he would look at it when he got back to the hangar bay and the transport.

He stretched out with the Force to contact his apprentice. _Ahsoka?_ He called silently.

_Master, are you all right? I can feel your pain,_ Ahsoka replied and Anakin could feel her worry combined with guilt and slight anger. He wondered at that thought decided that he had other things to worry about at the moment.

_I'll live. Have you reached the hangar bay?_

_Yes Master._

_All right. I am on my way but it will take me time to reach it._

_Do you know where it is?_

_I'll just follow your Force signature._ Anakin pushed himself off the wall before unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and dashing out of the turbolift slicing through the droids that were moving toward him. As more droids came toward him, he dashed into one of the rooms closest to him and took out the droids inside the room.

He took a deep breath before glancing through the viewports to discover he was on the floor right above one of the hangar bays. Stretching out with the Force, Anakin touched his apprentice's mind and felt his apprentice respond in kind. She was close and Anakin realized that he had reached the hangar bay where his apprentice was. He figured the Force had guided him to the tunnel where his apprentice was waiting.

He walked over to the viewports before peering down and spotted several droids walking below with their blasters held at a ready. None of them seemed to be heading toward the transport where Anakin felt his apprentice's Force presence.

Anakin walked to the door at the other end of the room before peering out of it. He spotted two droidekas and four super battle droids guarding the turbolift at the end of the hallway, the turbolift he needed to take to get into the hangar bay. Anakin grimaced; Grievous must have gotten word to all of his droids. That made Anakin wonder why Grievous hadn't sounded the alarm yet.

His question was answered a moment later when the alarms started blaring. "_Intruder alert. Intruder alert. All units to the second floor,_" a droid's voice sounded over the intercom.

Anakin swore. _You had to jinx yourself, Skywalker,_ he thought irritably before he glanced at the droids who were guarding the turbolift. He knew if he could get to the second floor then he would be able to get to the transport.

At least, that was the idea.

Anakin glanced at the wound in his arm before pushing the pain he was feeling to the back of his mind. He couldn't focus on that right now; he had to get to the transport and get out of there preferably before he got shot again. He ignited his lightsaber and dashed out of the room before running toward the droids and droidekas. He sliced through the battle droids before they had a chance to fire more than a few rounds. He flipped over the droidekas blocking the blaster bolts from the droidekas as they swiveled their blaster guns upward to fire at him.

He landed just behind them and lashed out with the Force sending the droidekas flying in front of him a few meters. When the turbolift doors opened, he backed into them and the doors of the turbolift closed before the droidekas could fire any more shots. He swiveled 180 degrees keeping the blade ignited and reached out toward Ahsoka.

_Ahsoka, is the ship ready to go?_ He asked silently.

_Yes Master, where are you? I can hear the alarms,_ Ahsoka's voice asked.

_I'm almost there._

The turbolift doors slid open and Anakin dashed into the hangar bay slicing through and Force pushing droids out of the way. His left arm throbbed but he forced himself to ignore it as he continued to move. He was halfway to the transport when Ahsoka dashed out of it igniting her lightsaber and slicing through the droids.

"Hurry master," she shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Anakin called back slicing through another droid before he and Ahsoka found themselves fighting back to back.

"Into the ship, master. I'll cover you," Ahsoka called.

Anakin hesitated examining his young apprentice who was holding her own before he nodded and dashed into the cargo hold of the ship. Without pausing, he closed down his lightsaber and dashed into the cockpit barely acknowledging the former hostages sitting in the hold. He slipped into the pilot's seat before nudging Ahsoka through the Force.

A moment later, Ahsoka dashed into the cockpit and Anakin lifted the boarding ramp. "What do you say about getting out of here?" Anakin asked glancing at his apprentice.

Ahsoka smiled. "Let's go," she said.

Anakin started the engines of the transport before activating the shields and gripping the control yoke. He activated the repulsorlifts and shot out of the hangar bay like a shooting star amidst the blasterfire that was slamming into the shields of the transport. At the same time, droid starfighters shot out of another hangar bay and began firing at the transport.

Anakin swore before his eyes scanned the console until he located the weapons' system. It wasn't much but then the ship was only a transport ship; however Anakin knew that it would be enough. "Activate the turbolasers, Ahsoka," he called tilting the transport ninety degrees to starboard and Ahsoka activated the turbolasers before firing at the droid fighters.

At that moment, Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the _Resolute_ gliding toward them turbolasers blazing against the dreadnought and a squadron of starfighters shot out of the Star Destroyer's hangar bays flying rapidly at the dreadnought.

Help had arrived.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as the transport weaved its way around the droid starfighters and clones that were locked in dogfights around them before he angled his Delta Aethersprite toward the transport and took out the droid starfighter firing at the transport's rear. He then hailed the transport and was grateful when Anakin's voice drifted over the comlink.

"_So glad you decided to show up, master,_" Anakin said through the com.

Obi-Wan snorted. "We got here first, Anakin," he replied. "Did you get Dr. Fhernan's family?"

"_We have them master but…_" Anakin broke off before he sighed, it sounded like a hiss over the link, and said, "_we lost one of them._"

Obi-Wan frowned. "What happened?" he asked concerned.

"_There were four hostages, a woman, her two sons and her young daughter. But one of her sons betrayed and killed her before, from what Ahsoka said, trying to kill his sister. He's stunned and Ahsoka says that he's in one of the storage compartments in the ship,_" Anakin replied.

"Pass on my condolences, Anakin. Also, head toward the _Resolute_ and I'll cover you. You need to get Dr. Fhernan's family to safety," Obi-Wan said.

"_I understand master,_" Anakin replied before swerving away from a droid fighter that Obi-Wan took out before he swerved around to follow Anakin taking out any droids that got in the way. Naturally, that caused the droid fighters to turn their attention away from Anakin and begin focusing on him. What seemed odd was that the droids seemed more focus on him than the clones.

"Why does this always happen?" Obi-Wan protested before he contacted Cody. "Cody, I could use a little help here."

"_On my way, General,_" Cody's voice sounded and Obi-Wan, turning sharply to starboard to avoid the laserfire aimed at him, watched as Cody and the rest of the squadron of starfighters that had left the _Resolute_ continued to fire at the droids.

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder at the transport to find it gliding into the hangar bay of the _Resolute _before he keyed on the comlink. "Cody, the transport's made it into the _Resolute_. Concentrate fire on the dreadnought."

"_Yes sir,_" Cody replied before the squadron of starfighters began focusing their attention on the dreadnought as well as the droid starfighters.

* * *

General Grievous was angry beyond belief when the droid commander that led the attack on the transport carrying Skywalker, Tano and Dr. Fhernan's family told him that the transport had escaped. He glared through the viewports at the many dogfights that were occurring around the dreadnought before transferring his glare to the commander droid next to him.

"How far are we from Chandrila?" he demanded.

"Less than half a parsec, General," the droid replied.

"Is the last piece to the bioweapon installed yet?"

"The installation is being finished now, sir."

"Good. Once it is finished, prepare it to fire on Hanna City," Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger."

Grievous turned his gaze back to the dogfights that were still occurring around the dreadnought as it continued its journey toward the second planet of the system. The Republic Star Destroyer as well as the squadrons of clones that were fighting the droid starfighters were also firing at the dreadnought. The shields took the brunt of the damage though so Grievous didn't let it worry him.

"Sir, Count Dooku wishes to speak to you," the commander droid said.

"Put him through," Grievous ordered turning around and walking toward the communications console where the hologram of Count Dooku appeared.

"Count Dooku," he greeted the count with a slight bow.

"_General, what is the status of the bioweapon?_" Dooku asked coolly.

"It shall be completed by the time we reach Chandrila, my lord," Grievous replied.

"_And the Jedi?_"

"Unfortunately, Count Dooku, the Jedi escaped with Dr. Fhernan's family but they did not succeed in destroying the weapon," Grievous said.

"_I see. Commander Ventress has already informed me about what occurred on Lanteeb. I would like to know what occurred when you discovered the Jedi onboard the _Iron Duke," Dooku said firmly.

"Yes Count." Grievous then went on to describe how he had decided to put Dr. Fhernan's family with the bioweapon since that was where the Jedi would likely head when they arrived. After that, he described his duel with Skywalker and Tano's escape.

"Skywalker escaped as well, Count and he and Tano took Dr. Fhernan's family off the _Iron Duke_ before my droids could catch them," Grievous finished.

Dooku was silent for a long moment. "_Did Skywalker manage to damage the bioweapon in any way?_" he asked.

Grievous nodded before explaining what happened.

"_Is it serious?_"

"I do not think so. Skywalker did not have enough time to adequately sabotage it," Grievous said.

"_Very well. Continue as planned. Where is General Durd?_"

"He shall be here for the demonstration, my lord."

"Good." Dooku's hologram disappeared and Grievous turned his gaze to the commander droid.

"Is the bioweapon finished?" he demanded.

"We have just received an update from the unit who was working on the bioweapon. They say that the bioweapon is finished," the commander droid said.

"Good, prepare it to fire."

"Roger, roger."

Grievous turned his gaze to Chandrila as the planet steadily grew larger in size.

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised to find Anakin joining him in the space battle between the dreadnought and the _Resolute._ Siri was coordinating the battle on the bridge of the _Resolute _with Jenica while Ferus was somewhere in the middle of the battle. Jenica had wanted to join the battle once she and Siri escorted Dr. Fhernan's family to the medbay but Obi-Wan, through hologram since he was still in the battle, had told her that she was still too new a pilot to be fighting in that battle and ordered her to stay onboard. Jenica didn't like it but she did as she was told, which is much better than Anakin would have done when he was her age.

"_I heard that thought, master,_" Anakin's voice drifted over the comlink.

"You would," Obi-Wan replied. "Where's Ahsoka?"

"_Helping Jenica take care of Dr. Fhernan's family. She tried to insist I go to the medbay but I wasn't going to miss this fight,_" Anakin said and Obi-Wan could hear the exhilaration in his brother's voice. Anakin did love flying and Obi-Wan was pretty sure that was the only reason why he declined to go to the medbay.

That also brought another question to Obi-Wan's mind.

"Medbay? Anakin, what happened?" he asked.

"_One of the droids onboard the dreadnought got a lucky shot when I was trying to get back to the hangar bay. It's not bad though,_" Anakin replied.

"Apparently, it's bad enough for Ahsoka to try to get you to go to the medbay."

"_It's not that bad._"

Obi-Wan snorted. "And everyone says _I'm_ stubborn when it comes to getting medical attention," he muttered not realizing he said those words out loud until Anakin replied.

"_You are stubborn when it comes to getting medical attention, master. After the fight, I will willingly go see the medic. You, I have to practically drag you to see a medic whenever you get injured,_" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan was about to protest but, as he thought about Anakin's words, he realized his former apprentice was right. "I suppose so," was all he said in reply before he winced when a droid starfighter's lasterfire slammed into the starboard wing of his starfighter.

"We should probably focus more on the battle," he added.

"_Probably._" Without another word, Anakin's starfighter peeled off to begin firing at the droid starfighter doing such intricate moves that Obi-Wan felt sick just watching him. He shook his head, familiar with his brother's antics when it came to flying, before returning his attention to the battle at hand.

* * *

The _Resolute _shuddered as laserfire slammed into the shields and Admiral Yuralen ordered the shields to be increased on the portside, which was currently facing the dreadnought. Ahsoka stood beside Jenica on the bridge watching the battle before she glanced at Siri who was talking with the admiral and watching the battle.

"Ahsoka told us that Anakin wasn't able to do much to the bioweapon so we need to focus on destroying that dreadnought," Siri was saying to the Admiral when Ahsoka tuned into the conversation.

"Their shields are strong," said Yuralen. "Unless we can get the shields down, we will not be able to take out that dreadnought."

"If we don't take out that dreadnought then they'll use that bioweapon on Hanna City," Jenica said.

"We know, Jenica," Siri said glancing at the dark-haired apprentice. "We've already talked with Governor Tanis Mothma. She's evacuating the city just in case we can't destroy the weapon."

"At least we got Dr. Fhernan's family safely off the dreadnought," Siri added.

"Most of them," Ahsoka murmured softly thinking about the mother who had been killed by her own son. Fhernan had been upset to learn that her sister, who was the woman Lynas killed, had been killed by her own son and she asked that Lynas be arrested for her sister's murder and the attempted murder of her niece Myra. She also wanted Lynas to die but the clone troopers said that Lynas would have to have a trial.

Lynas was taken to the detention center and the medics took Fhernan's sister off the transport to prepare her for burial or whatever Fhernan decided to do. Also, Ahsoka felt so guilty because she had sensed the treason and could have stopped Fhernan's sister's death if she had thought ahead. She had apologized to Dr. Fhernan but the scientist wouldn't hear any of it. She blamed Ahsoka for her sister's death and wanted nothing to do with her.

"It really is sad when family turns on family," Yuralen said with a shake of his head having heard of what happened to Fhernan's sister.

"It is," Siri agreed before returning to the matter at hand by saying, "With evacuating the city, at least there will be little to no causalities should the bioweapon strike before we are able to destroy it."

Ahsoka wandered over to the portside viewports before examining the dreadnought; she frowned when she noticed something. "Master Tachi, look," she called pointing toward the laser gun that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the dreadnought with its tip pointed at Hanna City.

"That must be the bioweapon," Siri said before she reached over and flipped the comlink switch. "Obi-Wan?"

"_Yes Siri?_" Obi-Wan's voice sounded over the comlink.

"Do you see that?"

"_I do. Anakin and I are going to see if there is any way we can take it out. It looks like its charging itself,_" Obi-Wan replied.

"_The shields around it are too strong, Master,_" Anakin's voice cut into the transmission. "_Master, do you know if they have to drop their shields to fire the weapon?_"

"_It's likely that they do,_" Obi-Wan responded.

"_Then I have an idea. Follow me._"

"_I really hope you know what you're doing, Anakin. Anakin's thought of something, Siri. Let's see if this plan of his works,_" Obi-Wan's last words were directed at Siri before he cut the transmission and Ahsoka watched as two Jedi starfighters, followed by a squadron of starfighters, flew at the weapon. The bioweapon was still charging and Ahsoka watched as the squadron and Jedi starfighters swerved around the laserfire coming from the dreadnought as well as the droid fighters as the bioweapon continued to charge up.

The disturbance struck and Ahsoka, eyes wide, reached for the comlink to warn her master and Master Kenobi but, before she could, the squadron heading toward the bioweapon peeled off before flying back the way they had come just as the bioweapon exploded.

* * *

"_What the blazes was that?_" Obi-Wan's voice exclaimed over the comlink as he and Anakin righted their starfighters to stare at the damage the explosion had caused the bioweapon as well as the dreadnought.

"I have no idea," Anakin replied staring.

"_I thought you said you didn't have time to sabotage the weapon._"

"I didn't, master. I was battling Grievous. The only thing I did was slice through the bottom and the side of the weapon. I didn't think it would do anything, let alone this," Anakin said gesturing toward the damage. Obi-Wan, who was flying at his side, shook his head.

"_Only you, Anakin, can destroy a bioweapon without even knowing how you did it_," he said with a sigh. "_Looks like the Separatists have no choice but to retreat._"

Sure enough, Anakin could see the droid fighters flying away from the Republic force and back toward the dreadnought that was steadily moving away from Chandrila. Apparently, the damage done by the bioweapon's destruction was forcing the Separatists to retreat. Not even five minutes later, the dreadnought was jumping into hyperspace and that told Anakin that the bioweapon's destruction hadn't damaged the hyperdrive.

"_Well, that was surprising,_" Obi-Wan said. "_Let's get back to the _Resolute."

Anakin nodded before the Republic force began flying back toward the Republic Star Destroyer.

Once he landed his Delta Aethersprite, he leapt out of the starfighter with Artoo just behind him. Artoo seemed to always be with him since Padmé gave him to him as a wedding gift. He hadn't been present at the Lanteeb mission but had eagerly joined Anakin in the space battle that had just finished.

"What exactly happened, master?" Ahsoka asked walking over to join Anakin who was checking on the wound on his left arm. It had gone numb at some point during the battle but Anakin knew he should probably get it seen to.

"I have no idea, Snips," Anakin replied with a shrug before he narrowed his eyes. His apprentice looked downcast and guilt could be read on her signature. He asked Ahsoka what the matter was through the Force but Ahsoka responded that it was nothing. Anakin knew, however, that it wasn't nothing.

"I thought you said you didn't sabotage the weapon," Ahsoka said attempting to wipe all traces of guilt out of her voice.

"I didn't…well not much," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan, walking over to join them, was shaking his head with a faint smile on his face. "Like I said before," he said, "only you can destroy a bioweapon without knowing how you did it."

Anakin smiled at his brother.

"Now it's time you go see a medic, master, before that wound gets worse than it already is," Ahsoka said firmly.

"I agree with Ahsoka, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed. He resolved to listen to his apprentice and brother but he wanted to talk to Ahsoka and decided to talk to her when he had the chance.

Hopefully, he would get the chance to talk to his apprentice.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and thus ends that, wow, six chapter arc with a, wow, ten page chapter**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Severus: you always like it**

**Darth: good point**

**Harry: so the next chapter is going to be the Hostage Crisis episode?**

**Blaze: yup. After that, I have decided that I will be doing most of the Holocron arc (Holocron Heist, Children of the Force) and, after that, I will do the Mandalore arc (The Mandalore Plot, Voyage of Temptation, Duchess of Mandalore) and then I will go on to Season 3**

**Darth: cool and the Mandalore arc? As in Satine?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Siri: who's Satine?**

**Obi-Wan: er, well, uh**

**Anakin: Obi-Wan's girlfriend**

**Obi-Wan: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Siri: (ignites lightsaber and glares at Obi-Wan)**

**Obi-Wan: I swear, she's not my girlfriend**

**Siri: who is she?!**

**Obi-Wan: (sighs) We met during my apprentice years; Qui-Gon and I were supposed to guard her and yeah**

**Blaze: and this is AU so Satine and Obi-Wan are not as close as they are in canon. It's one-sided Obitine**

**Siri: (deactivates lightsaber) all right fine**

**Blaze: once again, the Mandalore arc is going to turn out completely different because of the fact that Obi-Wan and Satine are not as close as they are in canon. Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to the 10 people who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is an aftermath chapter of the last mission since some of my reviewers feel I need to clear some things up so I decided to do so. Also, I have posted the third round of my poll to decide the name of Obi-Wan's child; I am stil undecided of whether it should be a boy or a girl. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

* * *

Ahsoka decided to check on Kias and Myra despite the fact that Dr. Fhernan wanted nothing to do with her. She still felt guilty over Fhernan's sister's death and she didn't know what to do to make amends for what happened. She had sensed Lynas's betrayal and yet did nothing to stop it and, as a result, Kias and Myra were motherless.

Ahsoka shook her head before walking into the medbay. Anakin was there getting the blaster wound seen to, Ahsoka had gone with Obi-Wan to escort Anakin to the medbay before taking a walk to try to get her thoughts together. It didn't help much.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin sounded concerned when she walked into the room and Ahsoka glanced at him to find him watching her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she said.

Anakin's eyes narrowed but, before he could say anything, Ahsoka turned her attention to Myra and Kias who were seated beside their mother's body. The medic had finished prepping the body for burial and Fhernan was going to take the body back to Corellia to give her a proper burial. Fhernan was also there but she glared at Ahsoka and said nothing.

"I just wanted to see how you two were," Ahsoka said glancing at Kias and Myra.

Myra glanced at her. "We're fine," she said softly before her eyes filled with tears again. "It's still so hard to believe that Lynas did this."

"He's always been greedy but I didn't think it would get this bad," Kias said with a shake of his head before he glanced at Ahsoka. "Also, Master Jedi, I just wanted you to know that, despite what Aunt Bant'ena thinks, I don't think you were responsible for our mother's death."

Ahsoka's eyes grew guilty. "But I sensed Lynas's treachery…" she began.

"And how were you to know he was going to kill his mother, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked pointedly.

"I still should have done something, check him for weapons, interrogated him, something," Ahsoka protested guilt clawing at her.

Anakin pushed himself into a sitting position. "Ahsoka," he said, "what happened is very sad and unfortunate but, based on what you told me, you aren't responsible for what happened. Besides, if you had interrogated him then he could have lied to you or even told you a half-truth since he knew you were a Jedi. It wasn't your fault."

"She didn't do anything when Lynas killed my sister," Fhernan protested.

Kias sighed. "Aunt Bant'ena," he said, "what was she supposed to do? Everything happened so fast. By the time Ahsoka even got her lightsaber ready, Lynas had Myra at blaster point. If she had attacked then Myra would be dead."

"He's right, Doctor," Anakin said before he glanced at Ahsoka. "You shouldn't feel so guilty over what happened, Ahsoka. It wasn't your fault."

Ahsoka bit her lip before glancing at her master. "Then why do I feel so guilty?" she said quietly.

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "Maybe you've convinced yourself that it was your fault even though it wasn't," he suggested.

"Maybe."

"Where is Lynas?" Myra asked softly.

"Locked up in the detention center, Myra," Kias said. "Despite what Dr. Fhernan wants, he's going to stand trial when we return to Coruscant."

Myra nodded before she glanced at her mother's body.

"We're going to drop the three of you off on Corellia first," Anakin said.

"When will Lynas's trial be?" Fhernan asked.

"That depends. We will probably send you a message when the trial will be but I think you should have some time to prepare the funeral," Anakin said.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," the scientist said.

"All right, General," the medic said as he briefly examined Anakin's bandaged arm to make sure none of the bandages were coming off. He had entered the room unnoticed by anyone. "You should be all right now so you can leave anytime you wish."

"Great," Anakin said swinging his feet off the bed before standing up. "Come on, Ahsoka. Let's go find and bug Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka smiled slightly; she still felt guilty but she decided to push it aside…at least for the time being.

* * *

Anakin glanced worriedly at his apprentice before returning his gaze to the corridor they were walking down onboard the _Resolute_ as it continued its journey to Corellia. He could feel the guilt Ahsoka was feeling and he found himself wondering what to tell his apprentice to help her. He tried to convince her that what happened to Dr. Fhernan's sister wasn't her fault, even Kias helped, but she still felt guilty.

_Maybe Obi-Wan will have some advice,_ Anakin thought walking toward his master's quarters before he raised a hand and knocked.

The door opened and Obi-Wan stood next to it. "Have we reached Corellia yet?" he asked.

"No, I just decided to come by and bug you," replied Anakin with a smirk.

"You do that on a regular occasion, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied wryly but there was amusement in her eyes.

Anakin chuckled before he grew serious. "I also came by because I was wondering if Ahsoka and I could talk to you," he said.

Ahsoka glanced at him frowning.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Come in," he said stepping aside and Anakin stepped into the quarters with Ahsoka just behind him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Obi-Wan asked as the three of them sat down.

Anakin sighed and explained the situation revolving around Ahsoka's guilt over what happened to Fhernan's sister. "Both Kias and I have tried to convince her that she wasn't responsible but I can sense, even now, that she still doesn't believe it," he said.

"And you want me to talk to her?"

Anakin shrugged. "You've always been good at talking some sense into me," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled before glancing at Ahsoka who was looking down. "So you feel you are responsible for Dr. Fhernan's sister's death?" he asked gently.

Ahsoka nodded slowly.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulders. "Ahsoka," he said gently, "based on the description of what happened, I can see that it wasn't your fault. I am sure I am not the only one who has said this but think about it, Ahsoka. What could you have done when you sensed Lynas's treachery?"

"I could have searched him for weapons at least or interrogated him," Ahsoka said.

"But it was only a feeling of treachery with no evidence or basis of fact, Ahsoka. How did you know Lynas would kill his mother? You only sensed the treachery, you had no way of knowing how Lynas would betray you and to who he would betray you. He could have alerted Grievous to your position or called the droids down on you. My point is that just because you sensed his treachery doesn't mean you had all the information to figure out and stop his treacherous act. Do you understand?"

Ahsoka nodded slowly. "I understand, Master Kenobi," she said softly.

"Good. Do you still feel you were responsible?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No Master Kenobi."

"Good."

"I think I'm going to go find Jenica," Ahsoka said before she stood up, inclined her head politely to Obi-Wan and Anakin and walked out of the room.

Anakin watched her go before sighing. "She's like me when it comes to stubbornness," he said.

"Yes she is." Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "How are you, Anakin?" he asked standing up.

"I'm fine, master."

"It looked like a pretty bad wound."

"Yes but the medic took care of it."

A knock sounded on the door and Obi-Wan opened it to reveal Siri. "Obi-Wan," Siri greeted him. "Oh, hello Anakin."

"Master Tachi," Anakin replied.

"Obi-Wan, the council just contacted; they want to discuss what happened around Chandrila," Siri said.

"All right Siri. I'll see you later, Anakin."

Anakin nodded before watching his former master and Siri walk out of the quarters before he followed them and made his way toward the hangar bay as the _Resolute _continued its journey toward Corellia.

* * *

The next five months following the mission to Lanteeb went by swiftly and many things happened during that time including Ferus's knighting ceremony. During that time, Obi-Wan found himself running from one battle to the next so he was thankful when he was allowed to return to Coruscant for a brief time. Siri had it the same way and so when they finally had some time to rest and recover, they took advantage of it. Of course, until Obi-Wan found the words to say to explain to the Jedi Council that love wasn't a bad thing, he would have to keep his relationship with Siri a secret.

However, thinking about his secret relationship with Siri made him, somehow, think about Anakin. He knew about Anakin's marriage to Padmé and he found himself wondering if he should tell Anakin about his relationship with Siri. It wouldn't do any good if he kept it from Anakin; keeping secrets from his brother was another thing that led to Anakin's fall to the dark side.

So he brought the topic up with Siri.

"I don't know, Obi-Wan," Siri said softly lifting her head off Obi-Wan's chest to look at him. "How do we know we can trust Anakin with this?"

"I trust Anakin with my life, Siri," Obi-Wan said gently.

Siri looked doubtful. "Why do you want to tell him?" she asked.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment as he thought about how to tell her one reason without telling her the real reason. "He trusted me with a secret that is similar to ours and I feel it would be wrong if I kept our relationship a secret from him," he said finally, which was true. Anakin might take it that Obi-Wan didn't trust him enough with the secret and he knew that if he was to maintain Anakin's trust in him, he had to show Anakin that he still trusted him with his life. Trust went both ways after all.

Siri looked thoughtful. "I think I understand," she said. "All right, we'll tell him."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "We?" he echoed.

Siri laughed. "Do you really think I'm going to sit aside and let you tell Anakin yourself? He probably won't believe you."

Obi-Wan chuckled knowing Siri was right; Anakin wouldn't believe him. "All right," he said standing up and holding out a hand to help Siri to her feet. Siri stood up before the two of them walked out of Obi-Wan's quarters. Any Jedi that happened to pass by would likely think they were only talking as Obi-Wan and Siri acted as though nothing had happened, which it didn't.

The two of them walked through the twists and turns of the Jedi Temple before Obi-Wan found Anakin's Force signature mixed with Ahsoka's, Jenica's and Ferus's. When they walked into the training room, Obi-Wan noticed Jenica and Ahsoka were watching as Anakin and Ferus dueled. Hoping the duel wouldn't escalate, which wasn't likely due to Ferus's determination to be the perfect Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan walked over to join Ahsoka and Jenica with Siri just behind him.

"When did this start?" he asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Ferus challenged Anakin and Anakin accepted. They've been dueling for the past half-hour," she said.

By the end of the duel, Anakin managed to best Ferus and knock the lightsaber out of his hand. Ferus calmly called his lightsaber to his hand although his eyes were narrowed. "Nice duel," he said politely but there was no doubting he still didn't like Anakin. Obi-Wan remembered when Ferus had come to him, both last time and this time, warning him about Anakin and he found himself wondering if Ferus somehow knew of what would happen to Anakin in the future.

This time, however, Obi-Wan was determined to make sure it didn't happen.

No matter what.

"It was a rather impressive duel, what we saw at least," Obi-Wan said casually.

Anakin glanced at him. "When did you get here?" he asked although Obi-Wan knew he had felt his presence.

"About five minutes ago."

"Ah."

"Anakin, can I talk to you in private?" Obi-Wan asked still calm.

"All right, Master. Ahsoka, you're pretty much free to do what you want. Meet me in the Room of a Thousand Fountains in half an hour," Anakin said.

"All right master. Jenica, do you want to duel?" Ahsoka asked turning her gaze to the dark-haired apprentice.

Jenica nodded before ignited her lightsaber and walking to the center of the room with Ahsoka just behind her.

Ferus left the room and Anakin followed Obi-Wan and Siri as the two of them left the room before making their way back toward Obi-Wan's quarters. The three of them entered the room and Obi-Wan and Siri sat down side by side while Anakin, looking confused with a small frown on his face, sat down across from them.

"So what's this all about?" he asked.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently, "you know I trust you with my life."

"Yes."

"Well, I want to tell you something, something that I don't want anyone else to know. I trust you, which is why I'm telling you."

Anakin was silent for a long moment examining them. "All right," he said.

Obi-Wan glanced at Siri before turning his gaze back to Anakin. "Anakin," he said softly, "despite the fact that it's against the Jedi Code, Siri and I have decided that we can't keep our feelings for each other bottled up anymore. We're in love, Anakin."

Anakin stared dumbfounded and it was several long moments before he found his voice. "You're in love?" he echoed eyes wide.

Obi-Wan chuckled at his apprentice's expression. "I've loved Siri for a very long time, Anakin and she felt the same way. Back when we were Padawans, we fell in love but, due to our duties to the Jedi Order, we decided to never pursue it. Things have changed now."

"I…I'm surprised you would actually break the Jedi Code, master," Anakin said. "I'm happy for you and all but it's just…surprising."

"I know," Obi-Wan said. "But it's the truth."

"Are you two going to get married?"

Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Siri who shook her head and he glanced back at Anakin. "I don't think we have to get married, Anakin. Our love for each other is enough," he said before he touched Siri's mind through their bond and she touched his mind as well. "Do you feel that, Anakin?"

Anakin, eyes wide, nodded. "That's amazing," he breathed. "I didn't even think that was possible."

"Neither did we," Siri said. "But it formed while we were on Lanteeb. And, the way I see it, this bond is just as valuable as marriage vows."

"I agree. We've already talked about this, Anakin, and decided that we don't have to get married to show that we love each other. The fact that the Jedi Council can't find out," _yet _"is another reason."

Anakin nodded slowly. "I understand, master," he said, "and thank you for trusting me with this."

"You trusted me enough with your secret. Trust goes both ways, Anakin. If I don't prove that I trust you then how can you trust me?"

Anakin opened his mouth to protest, thought about Obi-Wan's words and nodded in agreement. "You're right," he said.

"I usually am."

Anakin snorted. "Not all the time, Master," he said. "So, uh, does Siri know…?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I never told her. If you want her to know then you can tell her but I won't betray your trust in me."

"I won't ask Obi-Wan to betray your trust in him," Siri added. "Whatever it is you don't want me to know that Obi-Wan does know, I won't push."

Anakin was silent. "Well Padmé already knows that you know, Master, so I guess Siri can know as well," he said finally.

"If that's what you want then go ahead and tell her," Obi-Wan said.

Siri waited patiently for Anakin to speak.

"Well, I can say that I understand how it is to keep something from the Jedi Council," Anakin said. "You see, Master Tachi, I'm married to Senator Padmé Amidala."

Siri looked a bit surprised before she glanced at Obi-Wan. "Now I understand why you said his secret was similar to ours," she said. "But a senator? That I didn't expect."

"So what now?" Anakin asked.

"Now, we go about our daily lives and pretend nothing has changed," Obi-Wan said calmly. _At least until I can figure out how to tell the Council that they were wrong to, for one, assume love and attachment were the same thing and, for another, forbid something as pure as love, _he thought.

Anakin nodded. "All right, master," he said. "Well, I'm going to go find my Padawan and leave you two with some alone time." He winked and Obi-Wan felt his cheeks redden as he glared at his former Padawan who, laughing, jogged out of the room.

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the short aftermath chapter that one of my reviewers asked for. I hope you liked it. The next episode is going to be the **_**Hostage Crisis**_** episode**

**Darth: and a big thank you to everyone who voted on Blaze's poll**

**Blaze: yeah thank you (hands out virtual pie to everyone) the third round of the poll is now up**

**Darth: WHERE'S MY CAPPUCCINO?**

**Obi-Wan: Palpypie did**

**Darth: bring him to me in chains hanging upside down from a tyrannosaurus**

**Anakin: why a tyrannosaurus?**

**Darth: gotta feed my pets**

**Anakin: you have a dinosaur as a pet?**

**Darth: yeah, I call him Godzilla**

**Obi-Wan: and gees Anakin, you really don't know anything. Even I knew about Godzilla**

**Anakin: (glowers)**

**Harry: (pops up out of nowhere) did I hear Godzilla? Why don't you just use Saphira? She's bored**

**Severus: poor dragon**

**Saphira: Godzilla has a more sturdy stomach and I don't like sour milk**

**Palpypie: hey!**

**Godzilla: FOOD!**

**Palpypie: ahhh! (Gets eaten)**

**Blaze: (laughs) I don't own **_**Inheritance Cycle, Godzilla **_**or**_** Harry Potter**_**. Please review and I will post chapter 26 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is going to be COMPLETELY different from the episode since Obi-Wan DOES know about it. Once again, it's AU for a reason. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

* * *

Senator Padmé Amidala was seated at her desk looking over the bill she was supposed to bring before the Senate when the doors slide open and her secret husband, Anakin Skywalker, stepped into the room. Padmé glanced up at him. "Anakin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "The Council thinks I'm on a meditative retreat and I decided to visit you," he said with a small smile.

Padmé smiled back slightly before getting to her feet. "I don't have much time though, Ani," she said as Anakin walked around the desk to join her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I have to bring this bill before the Senate. It's important."

"Uh huh. More important than the way you feel about me?" Anakin asked but Padmé could tell by his tone of voice that he was only joking as he gently kissed her.

Padmé kissed him back smiling before she pulled back. "This bill is important Ani," she said.

"I know," Anakin said. "But we hardly get time to see each other as it is."

"I know, Anakin, but you have your duties to the Jedi Order and I have my duties to the Senate."

Anakin sighed sounding frustrated. "I know," he said before he gently kissed Padmé again and added, "but nothing is more important than my love for you, Padmé."

Padmé felt her cheeks redden and she smiled slightly before resting her head on her secret husband's chest. For a long moment, they remained that way holding each other until Padmé wiggled free. "Anakin…" she began a part of her unwilling to believe that Anakin thought his love for her was more important than anything.

Anakin gently released her before he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "When I finished constructing my lightsaber, Obi-Wan said to me: Anakin, this weapon is your life. This weapon is my life," he said before he glanced at Padmé.

Padmé, knowing what Anakin was about to do, widened her eyes. "No, Anakin, I can't. A Jedi lightsaber is…"

Anakin placed the lightsaber in Padmé's hand before closing her fingers over it. Padmé immediately noticed that it was heavier than she thought it would be. "Wow," she said. "It's heavier than I thought."

Anakin smiled. "It's yours. Believe me now?"

Padmé flushed as she realized that Anakin had sensed her disbelief and she gazed at the lightsaber before looking at Anakin who continued to gaze at her with love shining in his eyes.

A knock sounded on the door causing Padmé to jump slightly.

"Padmé?" Bail's voice sounded.

Padmé glanced sharply at Anakin. "You're not supposed to be here," she whispered.

Anakin nodded before ducking down and hiding beneath the desk while Padmé hid the lightsaber in the sleeve of her senatorial robe. "Come in," she called and the door slide open before Senator Bail Organa, of Alderaan, walked into the office with See Threepio just behind him.

"Padmé, Senator Philo is requesting your presence to discuss the Enhanced Privacy Invasion bill," Bail said.

"All right," Padmé said making sure to keep the lightsaber hidden before she tossed a quick glance at Anakin as she followed Bail and Threepio out of the office.

* * *

Obi-Wan knew of what would happen that day, he remembered it from the first time around and knew it was that day only because he knew it occurred when Anakin went to visit Padmé in her office at the Republic Executive Building in the Senate. Plus the Force served to tell Obi-Wan that it was that day, which was why he just _happened_ to be in the Senate building when the bounty hunters arrived.

'_You think you can change the outcome of this as well, Obi-Wan?_' Qui-Gon murmured into Obi-Wan's mind.

_Unless it's something I cannot change, yes,_ Obi-Wan replied. _Can I change what happens here?_

There was a moment of silence. '_The Force says yes,_' Qui-Gon replied before his voice was gone.

_Good to know,_ Obi-Wan thought making his way calmly down the corridor of the Republic Executive Building toward Padmé's office as he was positive that was where Anakin was located. The Force merely confirmed it for him.

Upon arriving at the office, Obi-Wan slipped into it. "Anakin?" he called.

A _thud _sounds and Anakin, rubbing his head, crawled out from under the desk. "What are you doing here, master?" he asked confused.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not important," he said.

"I would have thought you were spending time with Siri."

"And I thought you were supposed to be on a meditative retreat."

Anakin flushed. "Er…about that…" he began.

He didn't get a chance to finish as a disturbance in the Force struck him. Someone, or more than one person, was in danger and it was nearby.

"I just felt a disturbance, master, someone's in danger," Anakin said frowning.

"We should probably go check it out," he said before he frowned when he noticed something out of place. "Anakin, where is your lightsaber?"

Anakin looked down. "Uh…can we talk about this later?"

"Without your lightsaber, you might not have a later," Obi-Wan couldn't resist saying before he walked out of the office. "Well, come on. Let's go see what that disturbance was about."

Anakin followed Obi-Wan out of the office. "Seriously, master, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like politicians," he said.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "I never said I didn't like politicians, I just don't trust them," he said. _Especially Palpatine,_ he added silently.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh very well. I sensed something wasn't right here and I decided to check it out," Obi-Wan said. It wasn't exactly a lie; he just didn't _sense_ something wasn't right, he _knew_ something wasn't right. He had been on Coruscant, at the Jedi Temple, when Cad Bane took those Senators hostage the first time around, he just didn't know what happened until Anakin gave the Jedi Council his report afterwards.

Naturally, that rose questions as to what Anakin was doing at the Senate but those were answered when Palpatine told the council that Anakin had gone to speak to him.

Either way, that was how Obi-Wan learned about the crisis to strike at the Senate building that day; the only reason he knew it would occur that day was because Anakin asked for Obi-Wan to cover for him while he visited Padmé in her office. Of course, that happened a couple of times but the bad feeling that came soon after Anakin left supported Obi-Wan's suspicions that Cad Bane would infiltrate the Senate that day.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if the Force was helping him in its own way while at the same time not interfering with anything. Was the Force casually letting Obi-Wan know when something was about to happen, and that he could change it, without actually interfering? Obi-Wan didn't know. He doubted he would ever understand how the mysterious Force worked.

* * *

"Morning, Senators. You should all consider yourselves to be in my power. As long as everybody behaves, this will be quick and painless. Do nothing, and it will all be over soon," the bounty hunter was saying when Anakin reached the East Wing of the Senate Building with Obi-Wan just behind him.

"What do we do, master?" Anakin whispered gazing down at the gathered Senators.

Obi-Wan gestured for him to be quiet and Anakin fell silent.

"I don't have time for this," one of the Senators snapped. "I don't have to listen to this insolence." He started to move but Anakin watched in horror when the bounty hunter shot the senator in the back.

Anakin gritted his teeth at the bounty hunter but, before he could move, Obi-Wan calmly grabbed his arm. "He killed that senator as if it was nothing," Anakin whisper-hissed to Obi-Wan glaring at the bounty hunter.

"Yes and he should be made to pay for that but not through using anger, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently.

Anakin, knowing his master was right and he shouldn't be feeling that kind of anger, took a deep breath before releasing his anger into the Force. He then glanced at the senators before looking at Obi-Wan. "What now?" he whispered.

"Let's try to contact someone," Obi-Wan suggested softly. "Tell them we're inside."

"How? What if they disabled communications?"

"I don't think they have. Look, he's talking to Palpatine," Obi-Wan said pointing. "That means communications haven't been disabled." Without waiting for Anakin to reply, Obi-Wan pulled out his comlink and activated it.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, are you there?" Obi-Wan whispered into it.

"_Obi-Wan, where are you?_" Mace asked.

"Long story. Anakin and I are inside the Senate building, Master Windu. A bounty hunter is holding a group of Senators hostage. I don't know what he wants but he's talking with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine now."

"Ziro was mentioned master," Anakin whispered the instant he overheard the bounty hunter mention something about Ziro the Hutt.

"They're talking about Ziro the Hutt," Obi-Wan said into the comlink. "It is possible this bounty hunter was hired to, perhaps, get Ziro out of jail."

"_It is possible but we cannot let that happen. Remain where you are and try to avoid getting caught,_" Mace said.

"I understand, Master Windu. Kenobi out," Obi-Wan said before he disconnected the transmission just as the bounty hunter disconnected his transmission and the power went down.

Anakin, surprised, glanced at Obi-Wan who shrugged. "Coincidence I guess," he said before he ducked down and Anakin quickly followed suit when the bounty hunter glanced toward the ledge where they were hiding.

"We're going to need to get those bounty hunters away from the senators to get them out of here," Anakin whispered.

"I would suggest you let them chase you but without your lightsaber, you would be hard-pressed to defend yourself," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin bristled at that but, before he could snap out a retort, Obi-Wan added calmly, "I meant no offense, Anakin. I'm merely pointing out the truth."

Anakin bit back the retort knowing his former master was right; he would be hard-pressed to defend himself against the bounty hunters without a lightsaber. He glanced at Obi-Wan who was watching him with calm eyes but Anakin could see a brief gleam of worry in their gray-blue depths before it was gone and he frowned.

"Master, are you…?" he began.

Obi-Wan waved it off. "I'm fine," he said. "I have an idea. Since I have this nagging feeling your lightsaber is _somewhere_ down there, I'll distract the bounty hunters while you get those senators out of there." He put extra emphasis on 'somewhere' and Anakin had the nagging feeling his former master somehow knew he had given his lightsaber to Padmé.

He thought about Obi-Wan's plan; it could work. "All right master," he said. "Don't let them catch you."

"I can't run and dodge bounty hunters forever so just be quick in getting those senators out of there."

"I doubt they'll send all of the bounty hunters after you, master."

"Oh I know. You're good at improvising though so you'll think of something to deal with the other bounty hunters." Obi-Wan saluted with his lightsaber before standing up to peer over the ledge on purpose letting the bounty hunters see him.

The blue-skinned bounty hunter spotted Obi-Wan almost immediately and blasted at him but Obi-Wan merely danced out of the way and saluted again before taking off.

"Go after him," the bounty hunter snapped at two of the bounty hunters behind him. They nodded before taking off after Obi-Wan.

"Now then," the bounty hunter said glancing back at the gathered senators, "the sooner Chancellor Palpatine meets my demands the better for you."

Anakin snorted before making his way around the chamber to get a better view at how many bounty hunters were left. There were three there, counting the blue skinned bounty hunter, and all of them were standing in front of the group.

After about half an hour, one of the bounty hunters contacted the lead bounty hunter through comlink. "_He's a Jedi, Bane_," the bounty hunter said. "_And he's carrying a lightsaber. He took out the sentinel droid and then I lost him. Sing is looking for him but she can't seem to locate him either._"

_How are you doing, master?_ Anakin asked his brother in everything but blood through the Force.

_Good so far. Focus on the senators, Anakin. How many bounty hunters are still there?_

_All the ones that didn't go after you. Wait, I see one leaving, _Anakin said watching as one of the bounty hunters with the bounty hunter Bane dash out of the lobby. _There are only two left now._

_Well, it's better than before,_ Obi-Wan replied.

_Not by much._

_It's all right, Anakin. We'll get Padmé and the others out of here all right. I'll try to get Ba…the lead bounty hunter to send out another bounty hunter so you only have him to deal with, _Obi-Wan said.

Anakin frowned knowing Obi-Wan had been about to say Bane and wondered why he stopped but decided not to worry about it.

Bane's comlink beeped again and he activated it to reveal the hologram of another bounty hunter. "_Bane, Alama's out cold but uninjured and the Jedi eluded us again,_" the woman said.

Bane growled furiously. "That Jedi is beginning to get on my nerves," he said curtly.

Anakin grinned. _For once, I'm not the Jedi getting on someone's nerves,_ he thought.

_You still get on my nerves every now and then, Anakin, _Obi-Wan said through the Force obviously having heard Anakin's thought.

Anakin, realizing his thought had leaked out through the bond to his former master, quickly fortified his shields but not before he caught the amusement coming from his best friend. He returned his attention to Bane who was pacing clearly thinking.

"I want this Jedi brought to me alive," he said into the comlink before he glanced at the last bounty hunter with him. "I'll stay here with the hostages. Go help Sing," he ordered."

The bounty hunter frowned but nodded and left the lobby just as Obi-Wan wanted.

_The last bounty hunter, aside from Bane, is going after you,_ Anakin sent through their bond between them.

_Good, now that you have only Bane to deal with, get those Senators out of there,_ Obi-Wan replied.

_I will. Be careful, Master._ Anakin didn't want his best friend, brother and father-figure to get injured; he cared too much for him.

_I will Anakin,_ Obi-Wan sent back.

Anakin took a deep breath before glancing at Bane who was glaring at the senators as if it was their fault Obi-Wan kept eluding them. He glanced toward Padmé who was standing next to Senator Organa. If he could land next to Padmé, he could retake his lightsaber. Besides, Bane couldn't risk harming the senators or Palpatine may withdraw whatever he said he would give Bane.

Anakin wondered how Palpatine was dealing with this situation. It has been a while since he last spoke with Palpatine; it seemed that he's been jumping from one situation to the next on top of training Ahsoka, covering for Obi-Wan, practicing with Obi-Wan and getting sent on missions and he barely had time to sit down let alone speak with Palpatine. And whenever he did speak with Palpatine, it would only be briefly maybe five-ten minutes.

Anakin brought himself back to the situation at hand as he gazed at Padmé and the other senators. He took a deep breath before standing up and taking a flying leap using the Force to land right next to Padmé.

Bane whirled around. "Jedi!" he sneered pointing his blaster at Anakin who held out a hand.

Padmé placed his lightsaber back into his hand and he ignited the blue blade.

"How did you get Master Skywalker's lightsaber, Padmé?" Organa asked.

"Now really isn't the time, Senator," Anakin said holding his blade in front of him as Bane glared angrily at him.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Bane demanded. "Have your Jedi pal get all of my partners to go after him so that you can rescue the senators?"

"Actually, it was Master Kenobi's idea," Anakin said with a shrug.

"What's Master Kenobi doing here?" Padmé asked confused.

"Long story."

Bane spat out a few curses before releasing several blaster bolts that Anakin quickly blocked ordering the senators to get behind him where he could protect them better.

* * *

Obi-Wan skidded to a halt before dashing down another corridor as Aurra Sing and the other bounty hunters, aside from Alama since he was still out cold, chased after him. He stretched out with the Force to determine how Anakin was doing before he dashed around another corner heading back toward the lobby of the building.

_Bane's pretty mad,_ Anakin's voice said.

_That was probably an understatement,_ Obi-Wan thought before asking his former apprentice how the senators were.

_Fine, a little shaken up by the death of Senator…Philo I think Padmé said his name was but they're unharmed, _Anakin sent back.

_Good. I'm on my way back,_ Obi-Wan said.

_What about reinforcements?_

_I did warn Master Windu. I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up right about now,_ Obi-Wan sent back before rounding another corner. He found himself near the lobby of the building when he quite literally ran into the reinforcements.

"Are you all right, General Kenobi?" the clone trooper Obi-Wan had run into asked.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan said turning around to watch as the bounty hunters skidded to a halt with the clone troopers blasters pointed right at them and Mace Windu stepping to Obi-Wan's side.

"Where's Skywalker?" he asked.

"Protecting the senators," Obi-Wan replied. "But it's only the bounty hunter, Bane. He sent all his partners after me when I knocked one of his bounty hunters out."

Mace raised an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I didn't hurt him. I just used the Force to put him to sleep and made it seem like I knocked him out," he said.

"How did you know…? Never mind, I expect a full report when we get back to the Jedi Temple."

"Of course Master Windu."

* * *

Anakin was relieved when Master Windu and Obi-Wan walked into the lobby with a squad of clone troopers just behind them. In fact, the other bounty hunters that had infiltrated the Senate with Bane were in custody. Bane was also arrested and Master Windu, after speaking quickly with Obi-Wan, left the lobby.

"You look tired," Anakin commented.

Obi-Wan snorted. "You try running all around the Senate building trying to elude bounty hunters," he retorted.

Anakin chuckled. "Ah, I wouldn't have gotten as tired as you in your old age," he said.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. "Old age? As I recall, you are only ten years younger than me."

"And your point is…"

"You are incorrigible, Padawan."

"I'm not a Padawan!"

"You sure act like it sometimes."

"I do not."

"Well, it is not very mature calling your former mentor old."

"But you are old. Look at all that gray hair."

"A little reminder, Anakin, I got these gray hairs _because_ of you."

Padmé, who was watching the entire argument, sighed. "You two argue too much," she said.

"You just figured this out?" asked Obi-Wan.

"No I've always known. I just wanted to point it out."

Anakin chuckled. "Hey, brothers fight and argue all the time," he said throwing his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but he didn't discount what Anakin said.

Padmé chuckled.

Later that day, once the senators had been checked over, Senator Philo was sent to a medic to be prepared for his funeral and the bounty hunters were taking into custody, Anakin, after saying goodbye to Padmé, and Obi-Wan headed back to the temple to deliver a full report of what happened.

"How am I going to explain to the Council why I was in the Senate building, master?" Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not my problem," he said before he placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder when he glared at him. "I'm kidding. We'll think of something."

"What about you? How are you going to explain to the council?"

"Oh I already know what to say. You, you're a different story. You are supposed to be on a meditative retreat."

Anakin flushed.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

* * *

As it turned out, Obi-Wan managed to cook up a story that the entire Jedi Council bought. He merely told them that he was having a bad feeling when he was talking with Anakin just before he left on his meditative retreat and he felt it was centered on the Senate building.

"So I asked Anakin to speak with Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan said calmly, "and warn him that something wasn't right. He just happened to get there a little too late and got trapped inside."

"And what about you?" asked Adi Gallia.

"I was hoping to figure out why I was having this bad feeling so I went with Anakin but left him since I had a hunch that I wanted to follow and I got trapped inside the Senate building as well," Obi-Wan stated calmly eyes impassive. It was the truth, well part of it. Obi-Wan really did have a bad feeling and he really did go into the Senate building after all. The rest was pretty much fabricated.

"And how did you end up where the hostages were located?" Saesee Tiin asked.

"I sensed someone was in danger and followed it. Anakin must have sensed the same thing and we met up above the lobby where the senators were being held," Obi-Wan said calmly.

Yoda's eyes narrowed. "Speak with you after this meeting I wish to, Obi-Wan," he said.

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied wondering why Yoda would want to speak with him in private after the meeting.

The meeting ended not long later and Obi-Wan and Yoda were left along in the council chambers. Obi-Wan sat in his seat while Yoda paced in front of him looking deep in thought. "Knew about the attack you did, yes?" he asked.

"Only so much, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied. "The first time around, I learned it through Anakin since, the first time around, he was the only one who was trapped inside."

"There why was he?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I have no idea," he lied.

"I see." Yoda came to a stop in his pacing. "Stopped Ziro the Hutt from being freed you did. Freed was Ziro the Hutt last time?"

"Yes."

"Decided to stop it you did, why?"

"The Force said it was something I could change."

"Only reason was that?"

"I got the feeling that the Force wanted me to change things to where Ziro would never get free. I don't know why though," Obi-Wan admitted.

"I see. Very well, go you may, Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said standing up and inclining his head politely to Yoda before turning around and leaving the chambers.

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: see? I told you the Hostage Crisis episode would be completely different from the episode**

**Darth: yeah it was**

**Severus: I rather liked it**

**Harry: yeah so did I**

**Voldy: it sucked!**

**Harry: **_**quit giving me migraines you imbecile!**_** (Transfigures Voldy into a mouse and stalks off)**

**Palpy: don't scream!**

**Obi-Wan: (accidentally on purpose drops burning boulder on Palpy's head)**

**Anakin: why'd you do that? He's my friend**

**Obi-Wan: (widens eyes innocently) it was an accident. I was aiming for Dooku**

**Dooku: (glances at Palpy buried beneath burning boulder) I'm out of here (takes off)**

**Palpy: ow, what hit me?**

**Obi-Wan: (accidentally on purpose drops sledgehammer on Palpy's head)**

**Palpy: (knocked out)**

**Anakin: master, why did you do that?**

**Obi-Wan: I swear it was an accident**

**Blaze: (pulls out flaming machete) this wasn't though (slams flaming machete into Palpy)**

**Anakin: why do you hate him so much?**

**Blaze: here, watch all six of these in order (hands Anakin all six **_**Star Wars**_** movies)**

**-About 12 Hours Later—**

**Anakin: HOW DARE YOU, YOU KRIFFING SLEEMO? (Charges at Palpy with wand he stole from Harry, lightsaber, bazooka, grenade launcher and flaming machete)**

**Palpy: ahhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) I really hope that you liked this chapter despite how different it was from the episode. Also, sorry for the long author's note. Please review, as they are much appreciated, and I will post chapter 26 as soon as I possibly can.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to the 21 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. This chapter will be the first in the two-three part Holocron arc and I hope that you like it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_

* * *

Jedi Master Plo Koon had managed to break through the blockade around the planet Felucia to evacuate the troops on the planet. Obi-Wan's troops were already onboard one of the gunships and Anakin's troops were getting onboard while Anakin was attempting to contact his apprentice. The only reason they were retreating was because they were outnumbered and they didn't want to risk losing anymore clones. It seemed that the Separatists were very determined to keep the hold they managed to get on Felucia no matter what.

"Anakin, have you contacted Ahsoka yet?" Obi-Wan called blocking blaster bolts with his lightsaber in one hand while holding on to the side of the gunship with his other hand.

"I'm trying to, master. Ahsoka, do you copy?" Anakin said into the comlink for the second time.

"_I hear you, master,_" Ahsoka's voice replied.

"Ahsoka, there are too many of them. We're outnumbered. Order your troops to retreat," Anakin ordered.

"_What?_" Ahsoka sounded shocked. "_I'm not running from this, master. We can do this._"

"Ahsoka, that's an order," Anakin snapped.

"_I'm not running like a coward, master,_" Ahsoka retorted before she disconnected the transmission.

"Blast it," Anakin growled leaping on the gunship next to his master. "Ahsoka's not retreating."

"She reminds me of you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin glowered at his former master who merely shrugged as if to say 'it's true' before he turned his blue gaze to Rex. "Do you have a lock on Ahsoka's position, Rex?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Let's go there and get Ahsoka and the clones with her out of here."

"Yes sir!"

The gunship lifted into the air before flying above the battle-scarred surface toward an area where Anakin could see a unit of clone troopers, or what was left of that squadron at least, and Ahsoka fighting. "Land in front of them," Anakin ordered and Rex nodded before repeating the order to the pilot who swerved to land directly in front of Ahsoka between her and the droids.

"Get on now, Padawan," Anakin ordered sharply.

Ahsoka, out of breath, apparently didn't have the energy to argue as she nodded and leapt onto the ship with the remnants of the unit with her just behind her. Obi-Wan told the pilot to leave and the blast doors closed before the gunship began to gain altitude and fly away from the planet.

Ahsoka avoided looking at Anakin who was watching her with disappointment in his eyes before he looked at Obi-Wan and sighed. "The council will have to know about this, right?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "She disobeyed a direct order and, it looks like, it cost her some members of the unit of clone troopers who were with her," he said.

A flash of guilt surged through the Force and Obi-Wan's expression went soft. "Perhaps this will be a lesson that sometimes it is wise to listen to those who are older, and more experienced, than you, young one," he said.

Ahsoka merely nodded. "I'm sorry that I let you down," she said softly gazing up at Anakin. "I thought we could beat them, master."

"I know, Ahsoka. I was a Padawan myself not too long ago. However, you're not invincible. The sooner you learn that the better," Anakin said with a small sigh before he glanced at his former master and added, "It took my master several times to get that through my thick skull when I was his apprentice."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I'm just glad I finally got through to you," he replied.

Anakin returned his gaze to his apprentice. "Ahsoka," he said, "Obi-Wan's right. You lost some of your men today because you believed you could win the battle you were in despite the fact that the droids you were chasing were retreating only because they were likely going to regroup."

Ahsoka swallowed. "I didn't realize that was what they were doing, master," she said.

"I know. You should have considered that to be a possibility," said Anakin. "Let this be a lesson learned, Ahsoka."

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan was watching the conversation with one hand resting on his beard but he said nothing as the gunship continued its retreat.

* * *

Upon returning to the Jedi Temple, the first thing Obi-Wan did was check on his apprentice. Jenica had been ordered to remain at the Jedi Temple when Grievous attacked Felucia only because she had been injured during the last mission she and Obi-Wan had gone on and the healers wanted her to rest.

The Council meeting wouldn't happen for a little while so Obi-Wan had enough time to go to the quarters he shared with his apprentice to check on her. He couldn't check on Siri because she and Aayla Secura were on a mission of their own and weren't back yet.

Once he reached his quarters, he walked into them to find his apprentice sitting on the form couch bent over a datapad. She felt his presence before glancing up and smiling. "You're back, master," she said standing up. Her arm was still in a sling but Master Healer Vokara Che said that she could remove the sling in a week, which would be up in two days.

"We just got in," Obi-Wan replied. "How do you feel, Jenica?"

"Better. I got bored so I decided to research Felucia," Jenica said; she has been Obi-Wan's Padawan for about six months and, whenever Obi-Wan couldn't train her or had to go on a mission that she couldn't go on, she would take to studying planets. It helped her gain a better understanding of the galaxy, she once told Obi-Wan when he asked her why she was studying planets.

"So how did the battle go?" she asked.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "It could have gone better," he admitted. "I only came to check up on you, Padawan. I have to report to the Jedi Council now. I'll check up on you later."

"All right, master. I'll probably be in the archives. I have to take this datapad back anyway," Jenica said gesturing to the datapad in her hand.

Obi-Wan nodded before he remembered what happened the first time around. If he remembered the time right then right around that time was when Cad Bane infiltrated the Jedi Temple to steal a holocron from within the Jedi Archives. Ahsoka had been there to try to stop the attack but Bane managed to get out with the holocron.

This time, Obi-Wan wondered if the holocron heist was something he could prevent from happening.

"Master?" Jenica said breaking Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

Obi-Wan blinked. "I'm all right, Jenica," he said. "What are you going to do after you go to the archives if I am still reporting to the Jedi Council?"

Jenica shrugged. "Probably stay there and read some more on the computer," she said.

_I thought so,_ Obi-Wan thought. Jenica had the tendency to study too much and spent most of the time she wasn't with Obi-Wan on a mission or training or in their quarters in the archives. However, Obi-Wan couldn't tell Jenica to leave the archives because that would cause her to wonder why and Obi-Wan couldn't tell Jenica the real reason nor could he come up with a plausible excuse that wouldn't arouse his apprentice's suspicions.

It was bad enough he let his guard down some times to where Anakin, the one person who _wasn't_ under no circumstances supposed to know about the future, was beginning to feel suspicious. Obi-Wan did his best to keep Anakin from feeling suspicious but, sometimes, he would forget that some things haven't happened yet. He was grateful that Qui-Gon would jump in to remind him before things got too far out of hand though.

"All right," he said aloud. "I will see you later, Jenica. Don't study too hard."

Jenica nodded before walking out of the quarters behind Obi-Wan before the two of them went their separate ways; Obi-Wan to the Jedi Council chamber and Jenica to the Jedi Archives.

Obi-Wan walked thinking about how he could change what was to come; he knew some things would change right away with Jenica in the archives. She already said she was going to stay in the archives and so she would be there when Ahsoka went there for guard duty so Ahsoka will have some backup. As for Bane, Obi-Wan would have to tread carefully. Even though he knew of what was going to happen, Bane was clever and might come up with a way to complete his mission different from the way he did last time.

However, Obi-Wan still had the advantage of knowing what Bane's _original_ plan was so that would come in handy.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin asked breaking Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Obi-Wan asked glancing at his brother.

Anakin shrugged. "Well, you were about to walk into the door," he said.

Obi-Wan, realizing his former apprentice was right, flushed before quickly regaining his composure. "Yes, well, I was merely thinking," he said and, to forestall any other questions, he added, "come, let's not keep the council waiting." And he managed to make his escape by walking calmly into the council.

After he assumed his seat on the council and gave his report, he listened to Anakin give his report on the situation before pointing out Ahsoka's mistake and lack of foresight on the mission. "She disobeyed a direct order," Anakin said, "because she believed she could beat the droids. As a result, she lost some of her men."

Ahsoka looked downcast and guilty.

"See what could have happened she did not," Yoda said.

"And she disobeyed a direct order as you said," Mace said. "As a result, she should be taught another lesson. Therefore, she is going to be on guard duty under Madame Jocasta Nu's watchful eye within the Jedi Archvies."

"Guard duty? For how long?" Ahsoka protested.

Mace's face was unwavering. "Longer now," he said.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest again, thought about it and bit back the protest. "Yes Master Windu," she murmured.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair as Ahsoka and Anakin left the council chamber before he glanced at the rest of the council members as they stood up. He stood up as well before walking out of the chamber as Mace dropped to walk beside him.

"And how is your apprentice doing, Obi-Wan?' he asked.

"Better," Obi-Wan replied. "She should be out of the sling in two days and she's spending quite a bit of her free time in the archives."

Mace nodded and the two of them walked in silence for a while. Obi-Wan was thinking about what would happen next and he didn't know of what Mace was thinking about at the moment. He decided that he would go find Anakin and stick with him until the time came around that Bane showed up because he never learned the exact time when Bane arrived at the Temple.

He nodded a goodbye to Mace before walking off to find Anakin all the while still thinking about how he could change what was to come.

* * *

"Your only duty is to guard the Holocron Vault," Jocasta Nu said when Ahsoka arrived for guard duty later that day. "Only Council Members are allowed in the vault, young one."

"Yes Madame Nu," Ahsoka said glancing at the door to the vault.

"You can also offer to help anyone who might need it," Jocasta added.

Ahsoka nodded before watching the librarian Jedi walk away. When the librarian disappeared, the young Togruta Padawan began walking around the archives not knowing what else to do. She inclined her head in greeting when she saw Master Kit Fisto walk by and gazed around. When she spotted Jenica sitting at one of the computer terminals a small frown on her face, she walked over to join her.

"Hey," she said.

Jenica glanced up. "Hi Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Ahsoka sighed before explaining what happened on Felucia. "So I'm doing guard duty until the council says I can stop," she finished.

Jenica shook her head. "You know, you remind me of Master Skywalker," she said.

"How so?"

"You don't listen to orders sometimes. Master Obi-Wan likes to talk about all the times Anakin didn't obey orders while he was Master Obi-Wan's apprentice."

"Must have been a lot of stories."

Jenica chuckled at that before returning her gaze to the computer screen.

"Need any help?" Ahsoka asked. She knew enough about the archives to help people find certain things but she definitely didn't know where everything was located. Not only that but with Jenica's injured arm, it might have been difficult for her to search for anything. Nonetheless, she seemed to be doing fine on her own. To be honest, Ahsoka only offered because she was bored.

"No I'm fine, Ahsoka. I'm just reading some recent news on the Holonet."

"Anything interesting?"

Jenica shook her head.

"All right." Ahsoka nodded a goodbye to her friend before she began roaming the archives again keeping an eye on the door that lead to the holocron vault.

* * *

The briefing began exactly as it had the first time around from what Obi-Wan could remember at least. Yoda was quiet throughout the entire briefing and Obi-Wan could feel him stretching out with the Force as a shift in the Force occurred. Obi-Wan, remembering what happened last time, thought about how he could change that. The holocron that was stolen by Cad Bane resulted in the kidnapping of two Force sensitive younglings. At the very least, if Obi-Wan was unable to stop the holocron from getting stolen, at least he can stop the children from being kidnapped. He knew of where Bane would strike and, if he had to, he could try to be at that place ahead of time.

"Thieves, infiltrate the Temple they will," Yoda declared opening his eyes.

Anakin frowned. "What could they be after?" he asked.

"There are plenty of things within the Temple that they could be after," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "What about the transmission codes?" he asked.

"It is possible that they will go after the codes."

"Go you two will and secure that location," Yoda ordered.

"Yes Master Yoda," Anakin said inclining his head and Obi-Wan followed suit before the two of them walked out of the War Room.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said calmly. "I do believe it will only take one of us to secure the location of the transmission codes."

Anakin frowned looking confused. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Check on my Padawan and warn her about the thieves."

Anakin still looked confused but he nodded. "All right master," he said before he took off.

Obi-Wan didn't waste any time. He immediately headed toward the Jedi Archives but, instead of entering the archives, he bypassed them and made his way toward the ventilation system that he used to cut Cad Bane off last time. As he was positive that was how Bane would enter the Temple, he would be there to greet the bounty hunter when he arrived.

At least, that was the plan.

Upon entering the ventilation system, Obi-Wan made his way toward the vault while at the same time sending a nudge toward his apprentice. _Be careful, Padawan. Thieves have entered the Temple. Keep an eye out for anything unusual,_ he sent through the Force to Jenica.

_I will master,_ Jenica sent back.

Obi-Wan continued his journey toward the vault through the ventilation system.

* * *

Jenica did as her master had instructed and began to look around for anything unusual. She noticed Ahsoka walking around asking some people if they needed help including Jedi Master Ord Enisence, a male Skrilling Jedi Master with brown eyes. However, Enisence snapped at Ahsoka before making his way toward one of the computer terminals.

Jenica frowned. She didn't know Master Enisence but something about the way he snapped at Ahsoka seemed suspicious. She stood up, shut down her computer terminal and made her way over to the terminal that lay next to Enisence's and did her best to not draw the Jedi Master's attention to her. She used her free hand to type in another search item, since the arm she injured on her last mission with her master was still in a sling, but she wasn't paying much attention to what showed up.

She remained silent as she began looking through the data on the terminal although she did keep an eye on the Jedi Master. Her master told her to keep an eye out for anything unusual and Enisence snapping at Ahsoka was definitely unusual but Jenica didn't know why. _Should I tell my master?_ She thought before she shook her head. She didn't want to bother her master with something as trivial as Master Enisence snapping at Ahsoka.

She went back to work although now she wasn't doing anything that had to do with the research she was doing before. Now, she was paying more attention to the Skrilling sitting next to her.

"I'll do what I can to stop the fans but you're going to have to be quick. Head right once you're past the fans," Enisence murmured and Jenica frowned before peering at the computer screen before her eyes went wide when she saw it was the schematics to the Temple.

Enisence noticed her looking at the console but, before he could say anything, Madame Nu came forward. "Why are you working, Master Enisence? The Temple is on high alert," Nu protested.

Enisence struck before Jenica could even comprehend what was going on and Nu was unconscious on the ground in a matter of moments due to the stun bolt that hit her. Jenica scrambled to her feet before igniting her lightsaber. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

Enisence turned his gaze to her before pointing his blaster at her and firing but Jenica quickly escaped the stun bolt by ducking down one of the aisles next to the terminals.

"Blast it," Enisence said. "You're going to have to hurry, a Padawan is here and I wasn't able to stun her."

There was a moment of silence.

"No she is the only one that saw anything."

Another pause.

"All right."

Jenica was examining the door wondering if she started running then would she be able to make it to the doors in time. She also stretched out with the Force toward her master. _Master, Master Enisence just attacked Madame Nu and tried to stun me,_ she sent through the Force.

_That doesn't sound like Master Enisence,_ Obi-Wan sent back.

Jenica was about to reply when she noticed Enisence kneeling beside Nu and touching her. A moment later, he began to change to where he looked identical to Madame Nu and her mind flashed back to one of the aliens she had studied during the time she was healing. It was a Clawdite.

_Master, there's a Clawdite in the archives. He or she just took on the form of Madame Nu,_ Jenica sent quickly as the Clawdite, now as Madame Nu, began making his way toward the aisle where Jenica was hiding.

"Come out, little Jedi," the Clawdite called in Nu's voice.

_Get out of there, Jenica!_ Obi-Wan called sharply through the Force clearly sensing Jenica's danger.

The young Padawan did as she was told. She turned around and took off running. She didn't know where she was going; she just kept running. When she neared the holocron vault, she quite literally ran into Ahsoka knocking both Padawans down.

"Jenica, what's the matter?" Ahsoka asked scrambling to her feet and helping Jenica up. Jenica glanced over her shoulder but she couldn't see the Nu imposter anywhere.

"There's a Clawdite in the archives, Ahsoka," she said glancing back at her friend. "He or she took Madame Nu's form and I don't know what he or she did to Madame Nu. Then he or she chased after me."

"How did a Clawdite get into the Temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"He/she took the form of Master Enisence and he/she was looking at the schematics for the Temple. He was also talking to someone but I don't know who."

"Come on," Ahsoka said. "Let's go see what's going on. Which computer terminal was he, or she, using?"

Jenica pointed toward the terminal. As it turned out, the Clawdite had returned to the same terminal he/she had used before. "Why did he/she go back?" she asked.

"Finish up business before you got backup, I guess," Ahsoka said with a shrug before the two friends dashed toward the terminal where the imposter was seated.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay, this is going to be a three-part arc**

**Darth: why did you cut it off there?**

**Blaze: I really don't know. I just decided to end it there**

**Darth: ah**

**Harry: what's going to happen next? What's going to happen next? What's going to happen next? What's going to…?**

**Severus: SHUT UP!**

**Harry: MAKE ME!**

**Severus: (steals boulder from Obi-Wan and drops it on Harry)**

**Harry: (knocked out)**

**Obi-Wan: hey! I wanted to drop that on Palpy**

**Sirius: uh, I think you're too late**

**Anakin: (spewing out curses left and right as he drops anything and everything he can get his hands on, on top of Palpy) How dare you?**

**Palpypie: ahhh!**

**Obi-Wan: good job Anakin!**

**Blaze: (laughs) As for what's going to happen in the next chapter, the conclusion to the heist. It might end up being a short chapter but I'll try to make it as long as possible. I want "Children of the Force" to be its own chapter**

**Darth: so why didn't you just conclude the heist in this chapter?**

**Blaze: apparently, my mind didn't want to. Please review and I will post chapter 28 as soon as possible but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to the 14 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and here is chapter 28. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated. Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: Cad Bane escaped after he was captured in chapter 26. Sorry I didn't mention that in the last chapter but that is what happened.**

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

Obi-Wan was about three-fourths of the way to the holocron vault, wondering how Bane got out of jail since he had been arrested after he took the senators hostage and killed a senator, when the sensors began a blackout like last time. He knew that Anakin wouldn't be far behind him once he saw the blackout as well so he continued onward toward the vault while at the same time hoping his apprentice was doing all right herself. When he neared the area where he and Anakin decided to go after the droid, he was just in time to see Bane and the droid split up.

Unsure of whether Bane saw him or not, Obi-Wan leapt out of the ventilation shaft as the laser grid fell and dashed after Bane into the vault with his lightsaber in his hand. Bane whirled around eyes flashing with surprise. "I am surprised to find you here, Jedi," he sneered removing his blasters from his holster.

"I am not all that surprised to find you here, bounty hunter," Obi-Wan replied casually igniting his lightsaber and quickly blocking the blaster bolts that flew at him from the bounty hunter's blasters. The bounty hunter made his way deeper into the vault still firing at Obi-Wan and he dashed after him moving his blade to block the blaster bolts.

Bane was getting frustrated as Obi-Wan drew closer to him still blocking blaster bolts before he dashed around the corner and Obi-Wan hurried after him. Blaster bolts were flying everywhere and some holocrons were hit with the bolts that missed Obi-Wan or the Jedi Master deflected but the hits weren't enough to completely destroy the holocron so that was a good thing.

Bane cursed angrily before pulling out something before activating it and tossing it at Obi-Wan. It started blinking rapidly in midair and Obi-Wan caught it with the Force before sending it flying it back just as it exploded. Thankful it wasn't an actual grenade, Obi-Wan coughed as the smoke filled the area and tears appeared in his eyes.

He stretched out with the Force to determine where Bane was heading and headed in that direction going around the smoke created by the smoke grenade Bane had tossed. Bane was smart though and tossed several more of those smoke grenades as he ran effectively blinding Obi-Wan.

But Obi-Wan had the Force and so he was able to navigate his way through and around the smoke created by the smoke grenades. Bane seemed to have noticed that as well for Obi-Wan could hear him cursing in front of him as the two of them continued their chase throughout the vault. It seemed that Obi-Wan was driving Bane away from his target location and the fact that the Jedi Master wasn't stopping despite all of Bane's attempts to get him to stop was frustrating him greatly.

Obi-Wan, sensing the oncoming explosive, dodged out of the way and the thermal detonator began to blink rapidly. The Jedi Master swore and barely managed to get out of the way as the detonator exploded causing the vault to tremble and several holocrons fell to the ground. Some shattered while others merely bounced and rolled.

Obi-Wan shook his head. _Bane certainly is determined,_ he thought stretching out with the Force to determine where Bane was. He sensed the bounty hunter, after tossing the thermal detonator, had made his way back the way they had come but in a roundabout way that took him around the explosion. He was now nearing the location of the holocron he was looking for.

Obi-Wan was determined to head him off there and dashed toward that location in the vault.

* * *

The explosion came from within the holocron vault and Anakin, who was traveling through the ventilation systems in the direction the droid he had seen had taken, staggered back and barely managed to avoid falling. Once he regained his balance, he began moving again before stretching out with the Force.

_Master, where are you?_ He called worried since he had felt his former master's danger but didn't feel through the Force that Obi-Wan was injured, which was a relief.

_The holocron vault fighting Bane. I could use a little help,_ Obi-Wan's voice said.

Anakin glanced in the direction the droid had been flying but decided his former master was more important than a droid that was heading who knew where. He turned around before hurrying back the way he came and making his way toward the vault where his former master was fighting Bane.

Upon reaching the vault, Anakin leapt down into it before gazing around at the smoke-filled room. The explosion had come from within the vault so Anakin figured that was the cause of the smoke. Igniting his lightsaber, he dashed into the vault before stretching out with the Force to determine where his master and Bane were. Both of them seemed to be heading toward the center of the vault so Anakin resolved to meet them there.

* * *

Upon nearing the terminal where the Clawdite was seated, Ahsoka gestured to Jenica. "Go that way and we'll come at it from both sides," she whispered.

Jenica nodded before making her way around the consoles to come at the Clawdite from the other side. The Clawdite was talking and didn't seem to notice the approach of the two Padawans.

"Bane, are you there? Do you copy? The Jedi are on to you. You need to get out of there. Do you copy?" The Clawdite was saying.

There was a moment of silence.

"I didn't know you already knew that, Bane," the Clawdite retorted.

Another pause.

"We should pull out while we still have the chance."

Another pause.

Ahsoka nodded to Jenica before the imposter could reply and the two Padawans ignited their lightsabers before pointing them at the Clawdite. The Clawdite leapt to its feet before igniting Nu's lightsaber and blocking the blow aimed at it.

"You may look like Madame Nu but you certainly can't fight with a lightsaber like her," Ahsoka said.

The Clawdite snarled out a curse in its own language but it knew that Ahsoka was right. It still tried though but, in the end, Jenica managed to disarm it and Ahsoka pointed her blade at the Clawdite's throat. "Now who hired you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

The Clawdite glared at the Padawan but said nothing.

Ahsoka sighed. "I should have known you wouldn't tell us anything," she said before she glanced at Jenica. "Can you go find Master Windu?"

Jenica hesitated eyeing the Clawdite worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Ahsoka assured her friend as she removed the blaster from the Clawdite's holster.

Jenica nodded before she dashed out of the archives. The Clawdite glared at the young Togruta but Ahsoka ignored the glare as she waited for Jenica to come back.

* * *

Obi-Wan skidded to a halt in the center of the holocron vault where Bane was pocketing a holocron before he whirled around and began firing at Obi-Wan without saying a word. Obi-Wan's lightsaber deflected the blaster bolts and he sensed Anakin's presence was nearing them. He blocked another blow before watching as Anakin, lightsaber ignited and in hand, joined in the fray.

"I do not even know why I am wasting my time fighting you two," Bane said coolly pulling out another grenade from his belt and activating it before tossing it to where it landed in between Anakin and Obi-Wan forcing the two of them to dash out of the way as it exploded and smoke began to fill the air.

Obi-Wan coughed before covering his mouth as he strained to see where Bane went while using the Force to pinpoint Bane's location. _He's heading toward the main doors leading into the vault,_ he sent through the Force to his brother.

_Let's go head him off,_ Anakin sent back.

Obi-Wan nodded and the two of them ran toward the doors to the holocron vault.

* * *

Jenica used the Force to determine where the Jedi Master was and, once she got his location, she dashed into the communication center breathless. Master Mace Windu glanced at her before frowning. "What brings you here, young one?" he asked.

"We, Ahsoka and I, c…caught a Clawdite…impersonating Madame Nu…in the archives," Jenica gasped out.

At that moment, the sound of beeping came to them as a droid emerged from the grate beneath one of the communication consoles near where Windu was standing. "Oh uh…hey guys…I was just…ah…testing the access hatch. Works great," the droid said and Jenica quickly realized the beeping was coming from the droid.

Windu seemed to have sensed the same thing for he lashed out with the Force and sent the droid flying back into the hatch. Just in time too for, not even five seconds later, the droid exploded.

"Come, let's go speak with the Clawdite the two Padawans caught," Windu said. "And hope we can make any sense out of all this."

* * *

"What was that?" Anakin exclaimed when the explosion sounded.

Obi-Wan caressed his beard. "I would say it is a distraction so that Bane may escape the Temple without being noticed," he said.

Anakin nodded in agreement as the two of them emerged from the vault into the archives where Ahsoka was standing guard over Jocasta Nu with her lightsaber ignited. Anakin raised his eyebrows at his apprentice who shrugged. "It's an imposter," she said by way of explanation.

"Clawdite, right?" Obi-Wan asked walking over to join Ahsoka although Anakin noticed he was doing the same thing he was and looking around for anyone who might have sneaked out of the vault.

"Did you see anyone leave the vault, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked turning his gaze back to his apprentice.

"Well, there was one person. He was wearing a Jedi robe but I sensed something was wrong. I would have gone after him, master, but I didn't want to leave the Clawdite alone and Madame Nu hasn't regained consciousness yet," Ahsoka said sounding upset as if she was afraid she did the wrong thing.

"You did the right thing," Obi-Wan said. "The Clawdite would likely have tried to attack you, assume your shape and then escape the Temple that way. And I would like to know why it is here anyway."

"So would I," Anakin agreed. "But shouldn't we try to find Bane first?"

"Yes we should. Ahsoka, remain here while Anakin and I try to track Bane down."

"Yes Master Kenobi."

Anakin and Obi-Wan dashed out of the archives before beginning their search for the bounty hunter that stole the holocron from within the vault.

* * *

Unfortunately, Cad Bane managed to elude them and Obi-Wan was understandably frustrated. Bane seemed to have the uncanny ability to have backup plan after backup plan to where even someone who knew of what was going to happen would be hard-pressed to actually stop him from succeeding in his mission. He was definitely a dangerous and cunning enemy, just as dangerous and cunning as he had been the first time around.

"Blast it," Anakin growled glaring at the speeders and airtaxies that flew past in the lanes above, in front of and below them, "he could be anywhere."

"Calm down, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently feeling his former apprentice's anger as he gently rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "If he's still on Coruscant then I'll track him down."

Anakin gazed at him before slowly releasing his anger into the Force. "I'm sorry master,"  
he said.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "For what?"

Anakin sighed. "For getting angry," he said.

"Anakin, everyone feels angry but you were able to control your anger and that's all that matters. You don't need to be sorry that you're human," Obi-Wan said gently.

"But a Jedi isn't supposed to feel anger," said Anakin gazing at the traffic, "and I want to be the best Jedi ever."

"I know Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently remembering his former apprentice had told him that before. He thought about Qui-Gon's words about how he should tell his former apprentice that power is not the same as greatness. He was going to talk with his apprentice earlier but the war prevented him from doing so and he figured now was as good a time as any.

"You do know I am already very proud of you, right?" he asked.

Anakin nodded although he looked briefly startled by the change of subject. "I want to make you prouder still, master," he said. "After everything you've done for me…"

"I know," said Obi-Wan. "There is something I feel you should know a piece of advice if you will. Power does not equal greatness, Anakin."

Anakin narrowed his eyes.

Obi-Wan continued to examine his brother as he thought about the first time around; Anakin's desire to be powerful was one of the reasons as to why he fell to the dark side and Obi-Wan was determined to convince Anakin that he could be great without being powerful "Just remember that," he said gently.

"I will Master," Anakin replied; there was faint confusion in his eyes though. . "So what are we going to do now?"

"The Jedi Council still has to decide," said Obi-Wan. "But they will not let him get away, not when he has a holocron in his hands."

"What's so important about this holocron, master?" Jenica's voice asked and Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder as Jenica walked over to join him with Ahsoka just behind her. The Clawdite was being taking away by the clone troopers and Mace was talking quietly with Yoda at the entrance to the temple.

"If combined with the kyber crystal then contains the names and locations of all the Force sensitive younglings across the galaxy," Obi-Wan replied before he stopped to think about what he was saying.

"How did you know that, master?" Anakin asked confused. "I mean, how did you know what the kyber crystal did?"

Obi-Wan could have kicked himself for his slip of the tongue. The only reason he knew that was because of his knowledge of the future, the future he was forbidden to talk about with anyone especially Anakin. He quickly thought about how he could erase his former apprentice's suspicions.

"I talked with Master Bolla Ropal before about it," he lied easily.

Anakin, eyes narrowed, nodded and Obi-Wan was relieved when he felt Anakin's suspicion fade away. "All right," he said.

Yoda walked over to join them at that moment. "Calling a council meeting we are, Obi-Wan," he said.

"All right, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied before another thought crossed his mind and he asked, "And may I talk to you in private before the meeting?"

Yoda nodded and turned around before walking back toward the entrance to the temple.

Later that day, just before the council meeting was scheduled to begin, Obi-Wan met with Yoda in his meditation chamber. He sat on the meditation dais before crossing his legs as Yoda also took his seat. "Wished to speak to me why did you, hmmm?" he asked.

"It's about what Cad Bane stole," Obi-Wan replied. "I want to prevent what happens next, Master Yoda."

"Why?"

Obi-Wan sighed. _Can I tell Master Yoda what Sidious is planning?_ He asked in the silence of his mind knowing his former master heard him.

'_The Force is not forbidding it. As I told you before, if the Force didn't want you tell someone something then I very much doubt you would be able to say anything about whatever it was the Force wanted you to keep silent about,_' Qui-Gon's voice replied.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Yoda. "Master," he began, "innocent children are in danger. The first time around, Cad Bane delivered the holocron to Count Dooku's master along with the kyber crystal," Yoda already knew Sidious's name even if he wasn't sure as to whether the name belonged to Dooku's master or not, "and he used it to kidnap children from the list on the holocron. I would like to prevent that from happening."

Yoda nodded. "Do with these children what does Dooku's master?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "The first time around, we never found out," he said.

"Talk about something else you wanted to, yes?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I wanted to ask permission to go, ahead of time, to the places Cad Bane is going to strike," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"Know when he will attack we do not."

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "After the Battle of Devaron that's coming up," he said finally remembering the briefing Anakin gave the council after the failed attempt to regain the holocron. "That is where we found Bane last time because Bane needed to take the Kyber crystal from Master Ropal in order to activate the holocron. If the holocron cannot be retrieved by the end of the battle then may I have permission to head toward the places where Bane is going to strike?"

"Remember where he will strike you do?" Yoda asked observing him calmly.

"I only recall three planets, Master Yoda, and it is the first planet I remember that I am most concerned about. Glee Anselm," Obi-Wan replied remembering that Mace had been the one to discover that Bane was going to kidnap a child on Glee Anselm but, unfortunately, they had determined that too late. Knowing that was where Bane was likely to strike first, Obi-Wan decided to be there first to help the family of the child Bane was going to try to kidnap.

"The other planets?"

"Rodia and Naboo."

"I see. Head there after Glee Anselm Bane will?"

"If things happen as they did last time, yes."

"Very well. If retrieve the holocron we do not by the end of this battle you have spoken of then permission you have to go to Glee Anselm."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied with a slight incline of his head.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay I lied**

**Darth: what did you lie about this time?**

**Blaze: I have decided that I will be doing "Cargo of Doom" at least in part since the "Children of the Force" episode is going to be a bit shorter than I thought it would be**

**Darth: considering what Obi-Wan's planning on doing, I can see that**

**Obi-Wan: out of curiosity, where's Siri?**

**Blaze: your girlfriend is going to be the one to undertake the mission to Rodia instead of you but I won't go into detail about that. It's just going to be briefly mentioned at the end of the next chapter**

**Anakin: Obi-Wan and Siri sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage**

**Obi-Wan: (bright red with embarrassment) Anakin, shut up!**

**Anakin: (grins) why not? Have you two even kissed yet? Or gone on a proper date? Did you propose at all?**

**Obi-Wan: (glowers) didn't I say a couple of chapters ago we decided against marrying because there was no point?**

**Anakin: oh right. Still, Obi-Wan and Siri sitting in a tree…**

**Obi-Wan: Anakin, if you do not shut up then I'm going to tell Master Windu about what exactly happened to his Mustang**

**Anakin: (stops singing) you wouldn't!**

**Obi-Wan: (raises eyebrows) try me**

**Mace: what happened to my Mustang?**

**Anakin: okay, okay, I'll stop**

**Obi-Wan: good**

**Mace: what happened to my Mustang?**

**Obi-Wan: (points to Palpypie) he spray-painted it pink and then crashed it**

**Mace: WHAT?! (Ignites lightsaber)**

**Palpypie: ahhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Mace: (chases after Palpypie)**

**Anakin: (sighs with relief and goes to spray-paint Mace's other Mustang purple)**

**Obi-Wan: (sighs) he never learns**

**Blaze: (laughs) sorry about the long author's note. Please review and I will post chapter 29 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to the 15 people who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter covers "Cargo of Doom" and then goes into a completely AU version of "Children of the Force." This is the last chapter of this arc, it is going to be a long chapter and the next arc of chapters shall be an AU version of the Mandalore arc. As always, reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

The Separatists attack on the Temple of Eedit had taken take the Republic outpost on the planet by surprise. Luckily, however, Master Yoda had sensed, through the Force, that Devaron would be attacked and sent a Republic task force to the planet. Another reason Yoda revealed at the council meeting a couple of days earlier was because Jedi Master Bolla Ropal was stationed on the planet and he was the one with the crystal Cad Bane needed to activate the holocron he stole. How Master Yoda knew the Kyber crystal was Bane's target, no one knew as he refused to say anything and Anakin figured it was a nudging through the Force or perhaps something Obi-Wan said to him since he had mentioned the Kyber crystal after Bane escaped Coruscant.

"_Rescue Master Ropal and retrieve the holocron, you two are tasked with,_" Yoda's hologram stated to Anakin and Ahsoka as they stood in the communications center onboard the _Resolute_ as it glided through the lanes of hyperspace.

"Yes Master Yoda," Anakin replied before glancing at Ahsoka who looked determined.

"_May the Force be with you,_" Windu's hologram said before the holographic image of the two Jedi Masters disappeared.

Ahsoka glanced up at Anakin as the Jedi Knight made his way out of the center and toward the bridge of the _Resolute._ Upon stepping onto the bridge, Anakin was joined by Admiral Yularen and he nodded in greeting before gazing at the large viewports of the Star Destroyer as it glided smoothly out of hyperspace.

The battle was already going strong and Anakin, eyes narrowed, gazed around until he spotted a frigate flying away from the planet. He stretched out with the Force and, upon sensing Bane, he swore. "He's getting away," he said pointing to the frigate.

"Fire on that frigate," Yularen ordered and the _Resolute _began firing at the frigate forcing the Separatist frigate to attempt to dodge the blasterfire.

"We need to get onboard that ship," Anakin said as the Star Destroyer continued to fire at the frigate.

"But how do we do that?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin was silent for a long moment before an idea sparked in his mind. "We'll use the walkers as a makeshift boarding craft," he said. "They're pressurized and have magnetized feet so they would work."

"General, are you sure…" Yularen began.

"I like the idea, sir," Captain Rex said.

"So do I. I think it could work," Ahsoka agreed.

Yularen sighed softly. "Of all the Jedi, why did I have to end up with Skywalker?" he muttered under his breath but loud enough for Anakin to hear.

"Then let's get going," he said not acknowledging the admiral's words before he inclined his head to the admiral in charge of the _Resolute_ and made his way toward where the walkers were located with Rex and Ahsoka just behind him.

About ten minutes later, the walkers were ready to go. Three walkers, manned by three battalions, would head out toward the Separatist frigate once the Star Destroyer got close enough to the frigate to drop the walkers on its hull. Anakin and Ahsoka were dressed in suits that would allow them to travel in space and they held on to the walker as it was prepared to drop onto the frigate.

"_The hyperdrive has been damaged, General,_" Yularen stated over the comlink that was embedded in the suit's helmet.

"Let's get going," Anakin said directing his words at his apprentice and the clones that were with him.

"Yes sir," the clones responded before they began their march toward the nearest airlock catching the droids on the hull off guard by the bold, and surprising, tactic.

"Artoo, find the nearest airlock and get it open for us," Anakin called to the astromech droid who beeped in response before activating his booster rockets and flying toward the nearest airlock. The walkers followed it firing at any droid that happened to get in the way.

Upon reaching the airlock, which Artoo had opened, Anakin and Ahsoka with Rex and the clones behind him climbed into the airlock before making their way toward the bridge of the frigate.

Cad Bane was nowhere to be seen when they arrived at the bridge but there were a lot of droids there. Anakin ignited his lightsaber before he and Ahsoka, with Rex and the clones just behind them, attacked clearing the bridge of droids.

"If Bane isn't here then where is he?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sir, I found something," Rex called and Anakin walked over to join the captain who activated the hologram. It showed Bane talking with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray.

"_There are two Jedi about to board the frigate, Gunray,_" Bane said in the hologram before he glanced at the droid next to him. "_One more than necessary. Wipe the ship's memory banks and then activate the self-destruct. Also, transfer the ship's functions to my wrist link._"

"_Roger, roger,_" the droid responded in the hologram and then the recorded message ended.

"So he has the Kyber crystal," Anakin grimaced before he shook his head. "We cannot let him escape and we need to find Master Ropal."

"My squad and I will destroy the escape pods to prevent Bane from escaping," Rex said.

Anakin nodded. "Let's go find Master Ropal as well," he said before he led the way off the bridge of the_ Resolute._

* * *

Ahsoka was the one that found Master Ropal. His body was located in a prison cell a couple of floors beneath the bridge of the frigate. Ahsoka swallowed before glancing back the way she had come. "I found Master Ropal, master," she called.

Anakin made his way to her side before he gazed at the body of Ropal a flash of anger surging through him before it was gone and he sighed. "You two," he said pointing to two of the clone troopers, "will you take Master Ropal's body back to the _Resolute_?"

"Yes sir," the clone troopers replied before they stepped into the prison cell to get Ropal's body.

"We have to keep moving," Anakin said. "We have to get that crystal as well as the holocron back."

Ahsoka nodded and the team began moving again.

They walked for about five minutes before the lights suddenly went out. The clones activated the night vision in their helmets and Artoo activated his scanners on Anakin's orders and they began moving deeper into the ship looking for Bane.

Artoo whistled and Anakin glanced at the little droid. "Did you find him, Artoo?" he asked.

Artoo beeped and whistled in response.

"He's heading toward the gunnery deck," Anakin said. "Come on."

He took the lead before leading the way toward the deck with Ahsoka and the clones just behind him. They continued to pursue Bane deeper into the gunnery deck; however, Bane had planned ahead for this as the instant the team stepped onto the deck, the lights came back on to reveal the deck was filled with droids.

Ahsoka quickly ignited her lightsaber before blocking the blaster bolts from the droids as they began firing at her and the rest of the team. She and Anakin dashed toward Bane slicing through any droid that got in their way and the clones also ran deeper onto the deck shooting at any droid they could see.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting," Bane said just loud enough for Ahsoka to hear before he pressed on the wrist-com and, suddenly, Ahsoka found herself floating in midair. She forced herself to not let the lack of gravity distract her as she floated around the droids. The droids could connect themselves to the walls though.

The clones activated their magnetic boots before landing on something metal, whether it was the ground, the walls or the ceilings and continued firing at the droids. Ahsoka gazed around and spotted Anakin fighting with Bane nearby before she attempted to float over to help him although she noticed something. The deck was filled with ammunition canisters and Ahsoka didn't want to think about what would happen should stray fire hit the canisters.

Anakin kicked Bane sharply in the face sending him spinning backwards and the holocron fell from the pocket in his duster and Anakin made a grab for it. However, the instant he did that, Artoo reactivated the artificial gravity tossing everyone to the ground. Ahsoka flipped to land on his feet before watching as Anakin crashed, hard, on the ground dazed.

Bane grabbed the holocron before dashing toward the nearest corridor. Anakin, scrambling to his feet, dashed after him but, before he could catch up, Bane pointed his blaster and fired at one of the clones still attached to the roof. The bolt slammed into the clone's magnetized boots, deactivating them in the process, and causing the clone to begin falling.

Anakin lashed out with the Force and caught the clone but Bane managed to dash into the corridor.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily," Ahsoka growled before she dashed after the bounty hunter into the corridor.

"Ahsoka, wait, it's a trap," Anakin shouted dashing after her but, before he could enter the corridor as well, Bane activated the blast doors and they closed in front of him. Ahsoka didn't hear what her master said next but she was pretty sure she knew her master was going to ask her to wait for him.

However, Bane was getting further away. _I can't let him get away, master,_ she sent through the master/apprentice bond between her and her master before she dashed after the bounty hunter.

Bane came to a dead end before whirling around and firing at Ahsoka who quickly sent the blow flying back into his left arm. He snarled in fury before leaping at her and, after a brief scuffle, he managed to knock Ahsoka's lightsaber out of her hand. However, Ahsoka grabbed Bane's arms and flipped him over into the ground.

Ahsoka, taking a deep breath, glanced at Bane who was still lying on the ground before she looked around wondering where the holocron was. However, before she could find it, Bane grabbed her ankle and, suddenly, a stun charge surged through her and she was unconscious before she hit the floor.

* * *

Anakin, struggling to get out from under the rubble the droid firing on the ammunitions canister had caused, sensed his apprentice fall unconscious and anger surged through him. He lashed out with the Force pushing the rubble in all directions before he scrambled to his feet and dashed toward the blast doors.

Realizing he was using his anger, Anakin quickly took a deep breath before focusing on the meditation techniques Obi-Wan taught him to reign in his anger. It was still there, simmering beneath the surface, but at least Anakin had some control over it.

"Rex, take your squad back to the hangar bay and get us some transportation off this frigate," Anakin ordered.

"Right away sir," Rex replied before he and his squad began making their way back toward the hangar bay and Anakin carved a hole in the blast door before dashing into the corridor attempting to contact Ahsoka as he did so but, unfortunately, she wasn't answering.

"_General, you have to abandon the mission. The ship's about to explode,_" Yularen's voice said over the comlink.

"Move the ship a safe distance away from the frigate," Anakin replied continuing to head in the direction of where he last sensed his apprentice.

* * *

Ahsoka groaned before blinking open her eyes to find herself lying on the durasteel floor with stun cuffs around her wrists. She glanced up to find Bane standing in front of her and she glowered before struggling to get to her feet.

"I wouldn't do that," Bane said and Ahsoka hissed in pain when the stun cuffs tightened considerably. "Now then, you are going to remain here while your master activates this," he held up the holocron, "and then I will let you go. But first…" Bane stretched out a hand before grabbing the Padawan braid of beads that Ahsoka had hanging behind her ear and he ripped it off.

"A little trophy," he said lowering his hand while Ahsoka glared at the bounty hunter before crying out as a stun bolt shot through her body and knocked her back to the ground. He then stepped back and activated the shield separating them.

"That should draw out your master," he added.

Anakin arrived not long after that last stun bolt taking care of two of the droids that were in the room with Bane and Ahsoka before he pointed his lightsaber at Bane although he did look at Ahsoka as if to confirm she was all right.

"Nice of you to join us, Jedi," Bane said coolly. "Now then, I have need of your help. I need you to activate this holocron for me."

"And what makes you think I'll ever agree to do that?" Anakin retorted; it was obvious through the Force that he was attempting to control his anger but his eyes still blazed.

Bane held up a controller in his hand. "I will kill your precious apprentice if you don't. If I activate this control, the outside airlock will open and she will be sucked into oblivion. Do you think you can kill me and then save her before she's pulled out into space? It's a horrible way to die. Besides, isn't negotiation the Jedi way?"

"Don't do it, master," Ahsoka shouted from behind the shield.

"I will kill her," Bane insisted.

Anakin looked conflicted before he sighed and deactivated his lightsaber. "Fine, I'll activate it," he said softly.

"No master," Ahsoka protested.

"Good," Bane said gesturing to the droid at his side who took Anakin's lightsaber before the bounty hunter handed Anakin the Kyber crystal as well as the holocron and waited patiently finger hovering over the control that would open the airlock.

* * *

Anakin didn't like having to do what Bane told him to do but he couldn't risk his apprentice's life. However, that didn't mean he didn't have a plan and, if he struck quick enough, he may be able to save his apprentice and get the holocron back. After he activated the holocron, Bane took it before examining it.

Using that as a distraction, Anakin called his lightsaber and Ahsoka's lightsaber to his hand before igniting one of them and destroying the droids that were flanking Bane.

Bane snarled before activating the control opening the airlock. Ahsoka immediately grabbed at the nearest thing available to keep from being dragged into the vacuum of space. At the same time, Anakin tossed one of the pieces of one of the destroyed droids at the controls for the force field deactivating it.

With the entire airlock vestibule compromised, the blast doors were due to close at anytime and Anakin knew he was losing precious seconds to save his apprentice. He dashed forward while Bane activated his rocket boots and flew out of the room just before the emergency blast doors closed. Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's hand before using the Force to close the airlock and the two of them collapsed onto the ground.

Anakin scrambled to his feet. "Are you all right?" he asked helping his apprentice to her feet before using his lightsaber to cut through her stun cuffs and giving her lightsaber back to her.

"I'm fine, master."

"Good. Come on, we have to catch up with Bane." Anakin led the way out of the room before gazing around searching for the bounty hunter and began hurrying in the direction he had last seen Bane go in.

"Master, wait! Stop!" Ahsoka called before pointing and adding, "This is the way to the hangar. We must get off the ship now."

"I can't let Bane get away," Anakin protested.

"Patience!"

Anakin, startled by the sudden shout, stopped.

Ahsoka went quieter as she said, "Master…patience."

Anakin sighed knowing full well his apprentice was right. "You're right," he said before he began hurrying toward the hangar with Ahsoka just behind him. He activated his wrist comlink. "Rex, I hope you found us a ride off this bucket."

"We have, sir," Rex called back.

"Good, we're on our way."

* * *

Ahsoka followed her master off the shuttle when he landed it in the hangar bay of the _Resolute_ before glancing at Rex as he helped the rest of the team off the ship before she glanced at her master who was meeting up with Yularen.

"So, did you manage to recover the holocron or capture the bounty hunter?" Yularen asked.

"Ehm, no…and no," Anakin admitted.

"I see," Yularen said. "So, the mission was your usual version of success, then?"

"If by success you mean I won, then yes."

Yularen sighed.

"Sir," Rex called from where he had walked back into the shuttle.

"What is it, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"I found traces of blood in here and it doesn't belong with any of my men," Rex replied.

"That's odd," Anakin murmured.

Ahsoka watched as the clone trooper Denal limped away and she frowned before walking over to join him. "Hey, are you all right?" she asked.

Denal ignored her and she frowned when she spotted the blaster shot on his arm. "Wait a minute…" she began but Denal attacked kneeing her sharply in the stomach knocking the breath out of her before dashing toward the V-19 Torrent starfighter that lay nearby.

Denal incapacitated the two clones that were guarding the starfighter, knocking one out with his backpack and the other with a punch before leaping onto the starfighter. Anakin quickly dashed after him while Yularen thumbed his comlink on.

"Lock down all hyperspace rings now," he ordered.

"Are you all right, sir?" Rex asked coming to Ahsoka's side as she struggled to get her breath back.

"Yes, I'm fine Rex," Ahsoka replied watching as Anakin attempted to grab Bane but, unfortunately, the bounty hunter managed to get away from him and leave the Star Destroyer.

* * *

"Bane escaped with the activated holocron," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly.

"_Go to Glee Anselm you will now_," Yoda said through the comlink in Obi-Wan's starfighter as he attached it to the hyperspace ring and prepared to make the jump to hyperspace.

"Yes Master Yoda." Obi-Wan activated the hyperspace ring before leaping into hyperspace.

He closed his eyes before slipping into a meditative trance as he waited for the starfighter to get out of hyperspace.

Upon leaving hyperspace a couple of days later, Obi-Wan guided the starfighter toward the ocean planet of Glee Anselm. He knew of where the youngling was only because of what he learned after the children were rescued the first time around and he did a little research while he was waiting for the battle around Devaron to end. He didn't really expect the battle to go any differently than the first time around so he made sure to know who it was he was going to find and where the youngling was located.

The youngling was named Zinn Toa; he had learned that the first time around after the children had been rescued. However, he had to research where the child was living on Glee Anselm.

Once he was above the ocean world, he detached from the hyperspace ring before guiding his starfighter toward the ocean planet and, once he was beyond the atmosphere of the planet, he used the navicomputer to determine where Toa's home was located. When the computer told him of Toa's location, he guided his starfighter toward the home.

When he reached the home, he landed a ways away on one of the landing pads half a kilometer away from the home. He powered down the starfighter before climbing out of it and landing on the pad. He looked at Arfour. "Wait here," he ordered.

Arfour beeped in response.

Obi-Wan then made his way toward the home.

When he reached the home, he gently knocked on the door. There was a long moment of silence before the door opened to reveal a female Nautolan. "May I help you?" she asked in Basic.

"Yes, I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan greeted her.

The Nautolon frowned. "It is nice to meet you, Master Jedi. I am Nia Toa but I'm afraid I don't know why you're here. The last Jedi I spoke to said my son was too young to join the Order," she said.

"He is," Obi-Wan said gently, "but I fear he is in danger. May I come in?"

Nia nodded before stepping aside and Obi-Wan stepped into the oceanic themed room. The Nautolan closed the door before walking over to join the small form of her son. She picked him up before walking back to join Obi-Wan. "How do you know he's in danger?" she asked gazing at the little Nautolan.

"I sensed it," Obi-Wan said calmly. "Would you mind if I stayed here for the time being just until the danger has passed?"

Nia hesitated. "Let me just contact my husband and let him know," she said finally.

Obi-Wan nodded before watching as Zinn Toa's mother contacted her husband and informed him of what was happening. All the while, he was observing Zinn; the little Nautolan was not going to be one of the younglings who is kidnapped and, for that, Obi-Wan was glad. He also knew that he already informed Master Yoda of the next planets Bane will hit in order of when they will be hit; Rodia and Naboo. If Yoda thought ahead then he would send someone to Rodia right away so that whoever he sends will stand a better chance at preventing the Rodian child from getting kidnapped. As the Gungan child on Naboo was never captured the first time around, and if things went similar to the way they went last time, then Obi-Wan didn't have to worry about the Gungan child getting kidnapped.

At the very least, if the Rodian child was not kidnapped then things would end different unlike the first time around. Obi-Wan clearly remembered that Anakin and Ahsoka had to go to Mustafar to find the children Sidious had kidnapped. He shivered at the mere thought of Mustafar and his mind went back to the last time he was there; the night he fought his brother and left him for dead.

_No I will not think about that. I will not let that happen this time around. I don't think I can go through that again, _Obi-Wan thought pulling himself from his memories and examining Zinn again.

"My husband said you are welcomed to stay until the danger has passed," Nia said walking back into the living room before kneeling down beside her son.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied calmly before he settled down to wait for Cad Bane to show up.

It was three days later that the attack occurred.

Obi-Wan was meditating in the living room when he felt the danger. His eyes fluttered open and he got to his feet before jogging into the kitchen were Nia was feeding her young son. Nia glanced up and, seeing the worried look on Obi-Wan's face, frowned. "What's the matter, Master Jedi?" she asked.

"Do you remember that danger sense I told you about three days ago?"

"Yes."

"It's back and stronger than ever. I feel whoever is posing a danger to your son is approaching quickly."

"What should I do?" Nia whispered eyes filling with fright.

Obi-Wan thought about what to do for a long moment. "Go and hide in your bedroom," he ordered finally. "Stay away from the windows and don't come out until I come and get you."

Nia nodded before she gently lifted her son into her arms and, after wiping his face, she hurried into her room and locked the door one it slide shut behind her.

Obi-Wan walked back into the oceanic themed living room before sitting down, crossing his legs and drifting back into a meditative pose. A knock sounded at the door and Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. _And there he is,_ he thought. He knew that if he could capture Bane here and now then he wouldn't have to worry about the Rodian child and the Gungan child getting kidnapped.

With that in his mind, he got to his feet and drifted off to standing in the shadows of the room lightsaber in his hand. Someone knocked on the door again but, when no one answered, Obi-Wan heard the sound of a blaster discharge and the door slide open before Cad Bane walked into the house looking confused.

"Where is everyone? These are the correct coordinates but no one's home. Guess I'll try another youngling."

"No you will not," Obi-Wan stated calmly slipping behind Bane and igniting his lightsaber before pressing it to Bane's throat startling the bounty hunter.

"Jedi," Bane growled angrily but there was surprise in his voice. "I must admit I did not expect you to be here."

Obi-Wan kept the lightsaber pressed against Bane's throat as he used the Force to remove Bane's weapons from him. He placed them on the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room "Cad Bane, you are under arrest," he said calmly. "And this time, you will not escape as you did last time."

Bane snarled in fury.

* * *

"_Check Rodia and Naboo we sent Master Tachi and Skywalker to,_" Yoda's hologram said as the Republic Star Destroyer made its journey toward Coruscant. Obi-Wan stood in the communications center glad he had thought ahead and requested of the council to send a Republic Star Destroyer to a nearby system well before the Battle of Devaron ended. He didn't know how he knew the battle would go exactly as it went the first time around but he figured it was nudging from the Force.

"_Just as you thought, Glee Anselm was Bane's first target,_" Mace's hologram added. "_Now that he has been arrested, the other younglings should be safe._"

Obi-Wan nodded._ And thus whatever was supposed to happen to those younglings will not happen,_ he thought.

"_Return to Coruscant you will, Obi-Wan,_" Yoda's hologram stated.

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied calmly before the holograms disappeared and he left the center to walk to the bridge as the Star Destroyer continued its journey to Coruscant.

* * *

"So how was your journey to Rodia?" Obi-Wan asked turning his head to gaze at Siri as she rested her head on his chest. Due to the lull in the war since Cad Bane was arrested, Obi-Wan had managed to get some alone time with Siri despite the fact that he knew it wouldn't last.

Siri shrugged. "Boring mostly," she said. "I just checked on the youngling, waited until you contacted Master Yoda and told him Cad Bane was arrested and came back."

Obi-Wan's hand began running through Siri's long blonde hair. "Bane was surprised I got to Glee Anselm before him," he commented.

"How'd you know where to go?"

"The Force." It was the best and only excuse Obi-Wan had as to how he was able to get to the first planet Cad Bane would attack before him. Thankfully, it was an excuse that everyone was ready to accept except Master Yoda but that was only because Master Yoda already knew of how Obi-Wan knew.

Siri nodded before snuggling closer to Obi-Wan. "Where's your apprentice?" she asked.

"With Ahsoka and Anakin. Anakin, being well Anakin, told me that he'd keep Jenica distracted so we can have some, to quote him, 'alone time'," Obi-Wan said.

Siri laughed. "He just loves teasing you doesn't he?" she said.

"Yes he does." Obi-Wan gently brushed his lips to Siri's forehead feeling very comfortable with the beautiful blonde Jedi snuggled up against him.

There was a knock on the door and Obi-Wan glanced up before stretching out with the Force and, when he determined it was Anakin, he waved a hand and the doors slide open. Anakin stepped into the room before smirking.

"Not a word, Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly.

Anakin grinned. "I'm still surprised, master," he said. "I mean who would've thought my melodramatic old master would find himself a lady?"

"I'm not melodramatic or old!"

"What do you see in him, Master Tachi?" Anakin asked glancing at Siri. "He looks old. All that gray hair and all."

Siri bit the inside of her cheek to keep form laughing while Obi-Wan glowered at Anakin. "A little reminder, Anakin, I got these gray hairs because of you," he retorted.

"Ah I wasn't that bad."

"Of course you weren't. Diving out of a speeder to catch an assassin, breaking your lightsaber more than once and losing your lightsaber many times is evidence that you weren't that bad," Obi-Wan said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ouch, your sarcasm hurts, master, it really does," Anakin said but there was faint amusement in his eyes.

"So where are Jenica and Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked changing the subject.

"Meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Naturally, I decided to leave. Meditating is too boring for my tastes."

"Master of understatement," Obi-Wan said dryly. "Was that really the reason why you came here?"

Anakin shook his head. "No," he replied. "Actually, I did leave the Room of a Thousand Fountains when Jenica and Ahsoka began meditating but I ran into Master Fisto. He was on his way here to tell you that the Jedi Council wants to speak with you so I decided to deliver the message."

Obi-Wan thought about what happened the first time around; the Mandalore crisis and Duchess Satine Kyrez. Obi-Wan wondered how things would play out this time around as opposed to the last time. He glanced at Siri. "I'd better go speak with the Jedi Council, Siri," he said.

Siri kissed him on the lips. "All right," she said.

"Do you two mind?" Anakin asked.

"What?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at his former apprentice. "It's not like you and Padmé don't do the same thing."

Anakin obviously couldn't come up with a counter for that. "I'm going to go check on Ahsoka and Jenica," he said.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he watched Anakin leave before he glanced at Siri. "I'll see you later, Siri," he said.

"I love you," Siri said softly brushing her lips to Obi-Wan's.

"I love you too," Obi-Wan murmured back quietly before he released Siri and left his quarters to go speak with the Jedi Council.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: as I said before, the next chapter is going to be based on "The Mandalore Plot" and, again, the next three chapter arc is going to be different from the episode because it's going to be one-sided Obitine**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: After the Mandalore arc, I will be going to the Nightsister trilogy although "Monster" will likely be combined with "Witches of the Mist"**

**Harry: AWESOMENESS**

**Severus: DON'T SHOUT**

**Harry: NOW WHO'S YELLING?**

**Sirius: will you two stop shouting?**

**Anakin: they are weird**

**Obi-Wan: yes they are**

**Anakin: Obi-Wan and Siri, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**Obi-Wan: Anakin, will you shut up?!**

**Anakin: (grins) nope**

**Obi-Wan: (sigh)**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the first chapter of the next part as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to the 16 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. This chapter is going to cover "The Mandalore Plot" episode and it will be extremely AU as usual. Another note, I spelled Satine's last name wrong in the last chapter; it's actually Kryze so sorry about that. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 30**_

Sundari was just as Obi-Wan remembered it; a vast black-colored dome surrounded by a white-sand desert on the outside and a city comprised of a complex series of rectangular or cube-shaped buildings constructed in close quarters with sheets of class that were either translucent or transparent in the inside. These structures rose up from the ground and hung from the dome's vaulted ceiling and the skylanes were filled with airspeeders that wove between Sundari's glass towers.

Jenica stared out through the tranparasteel viewports of the small Republic cruiser that Obi-Wan was guiding toward the landing pad. He thought about his most recent meeting with the Jedi Council; he had known his trip to Mandalore would be coming up because, the first time around, he had gone to Mandalore not long after Anakin and Ahsoka rescued the children from Mustafar. What he did not expect was the Council asking Jenica to accompany him; he probably should have expected it because the only reason Jenica had not gone with him was because she hadn't been Obi-Wan's apprentice the first time around.

Obi-Wan landed the cruiser on the pad thinking about when he first met the current duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze. He and Qui-Gon, whil he was still an apprentice, had rescued and protected Satine. Back then, he had thought she was beautiful but he only saw her as a friend and those feelings hadn't changed in the years it has been since he last saw her. That being said, he wondered if Satine had changed at all since he last saw her but he decided that he would focus on the task at hand.

"Come along, Padawan," he said glancing at Jenica as he shut down the main engines and made his way out of the cruiser with his apprentice just behind him. Jenica was examining everything with curiosity in her eyes; she's never been to Mandalore before so Obi-Wan supposed it was a sight to behold.

One of the guards on the platform walked over to join him. "Master Jedi," the guard greeted Obi-Wan. "Duchess Satine is expecting you. Please come with us."

Obi-Wan glanced at Jenica. "Do you sense anything wrong, Jenica?" he asked softly as he began walking after the guards. He knew they wouldn't try anything, they hadn't the first time around, but he decided to let Jenica do something to better hone her Force abilities.

"No master," Jenica said after she stretched out with the Force.

"Good. Let's go meet Duchess Satine." Obi-Wan and Jenica climbed into the back of the speeder the guards had guided them. The guards started it up before flying it toward the palace that rose up in the distance. Obi-Wan observed the towering glass towers, the skylanes filled with speeders and the people along the walkways. Nothing had changed since the last time Obi-Wan visited Mandalore but he didn't expect anything to change.

The speeder flew to a stop at the docking bay outside the palace. The guards stepped out of it before guiding Obi-Wan and Jenica into the palace. He was met by the familiar form of Prime Minister Almec, a tall Mandalorian with violet eyes.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Prime Minister," Obi-Wan greeted the Prime Minister.

Almec inclined his head in greeting. "Master Jedi," he greeted him. "I welcome you as a servant of the people but I am troubled by the false rumors that brought you here."

"Evidence suggests that these rumors may not be false," Obi-Wan said calmly inclining his head in polite greeting and Jenica followed suit but remained silent. "We are only here to determine whether they are true or not."

"Prime Minister."

Almec glanced up and Obi-Wan followed his gaze as Duchess Satine Kryze, a slender woman with short blonde hair, walked over to join them. "Duchess Satine," Almec greeted her inclining his head respectfully.

Satine glanced at Obi-Wan. "Well, Master Kenobi, my shining Jedi Knight to the rescue once again," she said.

Obi-Wan inclined his head in greeting. "It has been a while, Duchess," he said.

"You two know each other, Master?" Jenica asked confused.

Obi-Wan glanced at the dark-haired apprentice. "Back when I was an apprentice, my master and I rescued the duchess and then protected her for a while," he explained. "We grew into fast friends."

"Who might this be, Master Kenobi?" Satine asked curiously.

Obi-Wan glanced back at the duchess. "Duchess, this is my apprentice Jenica Narak," he said.

"Pleased to meet you, Duchess Satine," Jenica said politely holding out a hand toward Satine. The duchess took her hand and shook it in greeting.

"And I you, Jenica," she said.

"You know why we are here, Satine," Obi-Wan said deciding to get straight to the reason why they were on Mandalore.

"Yes I know," Satine said softly. "These rumors are false, Obi-Wan."

"This," Obi-Wan pulled out his datapad before showing Satine the hologram of the Mandalorian attacking a Republic cruiser, "suggests otherwise."

Satine observed the hologram. "I did not order that attack, Master Jedi," she said before she straightened up. "Come, why don't I give you and your apprentice a tour of the city? We can discuss this more during the tour."

"Very well, Duchess." Obi-Wan put the datapad away before he and Satine, with Jenica just behind them, walked toward the nearest walkway.

Obi-Wan only half-listened to Satine as she pointed out several landmarks, landmarks that Obi-Wan remembered from the last time, and discussed them. Jenica was listening intently to the duchess while Obi-Wan only listened just in case Satine mentioned something that she never mentioned the first time around. He also listened to refresh his memory on what he learned the first time around since it had been a while.

"We have discovered some rogue Mandalorians known as Death Watch, Obi-Wan," Satine said pulling Obi-Wan from his thoughts. "They are opposed to my desire to remain neutral and at peace. I've been trying to root them out for years and we've finally managed to track them to Concordia."

"Maybe this Death Watch is behind the attack on the Republic cruiser," Jenica suggested.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "It is possible," he said though he knew it was more than just possible, it was true.

* * *

Count Dooku observed the hologram of Pre Vizsla, the leader of Death Watch and governor of the Concordian moon, as he stood in front of him. Vizsla had just informed him that a Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi if Vizsla's description was anything to go by, had arrived on Mandalore. That didn't upset him in the least because he suspected that the Jedi would send someone.

"_I do not understand why the arrival of this Jedi doesn't upset you. You promised to support the Death Watch forces so that we can overthrow the Duchess Satine and her weak peace-loving government_."

"And I intend to keep my promise," Dooku responded calmly.

"_But how? If the Republic interferes now then Death Watch will not be able to take over the planet._"

Dooku was silent for a moment. "Consider," he said finally, "once the Senate orders peace-keeping troops to Mandalore, the people will be surrounded by a military presence. Most distasteful. They will rebel."

Dooku could feel Vizsla's realization through the Force. "_And rally the Death watch. Our insurgence will grow stronger_," Vizsla said.

"Yes and Duchess Satine will fall," said Dooku calmly.

* * *

Obi-Wan was gazing around the garden while Jenica kept Satine busy by asking her questions about Sundari and Mandalore in general. He remembered that the first time around, there had been an explosion caused by a member of Death Watch and when they attempted to catch the member, he had preferred to commit suicide. Whether things would happen as they did last time or not, Obi-Wan did not know but he was preparing himself nevertheless.

Jenica jumped when the explosion sounded sending shockwaves through the ground and jarring Obi-Wan's ears. He, Satine and Jenica dashed toward the location of the explosion although he gazed around trying to find the man he had seen fleeing the scene the first time around. He did see the hologram of Death Watch's crest though just like last time and Jenica was the one that pointed it out to Satine who confirmed that it was Death Watch's crest.

"Stay here with Satine, Jenica," Obi-Wan ordered finally spotting the man just as he fled in the same direction he had gone the first time around.

Obi-Wan, determined to heed him off, dashed after him before taking a more roundabout way to the balcony where he and Satine had found the man last time. He had, technically, gone in a complete circle to appear in front of the man but the Force helped him get to the balcony at the same time as the man. He hoped that the man would think he had outrun Obi-Wan and slow down. That way, Obi-Wan could capture him before he leapt off the balcony like the first time around.

Sure enough, the man slowed down glancing over his shoulder and only when he glanced back did he notice Obi-Wan was practically on top of him until he was on the ground. He glared up at Obi-Wan and spat out a series of curses in the Concordian dialect.

"You seemed in a hurry," Obi-Wan said. "Guilty conscience, perhaps?"

The man snarled in fury.

"Where you the one that was responsible for that explosion?"

The man remained silent.

He honestly didn't think it would be that easy. "Well, I suppose we'll just have Duchess Satine's guards interrogate you," he said grabbing the man's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Who's this, Obi-Wan?" Satine asked arriving at that moment with Jenica just behind her.

"Was anyone injured in that explosion?" Obi-Wan asked instead.

"No one was injured seriously, master," Jenica said glancing at the man curiously.

"I caught this man fleeing the scene. It was suspicious so I went after him," Obi-Wan said casually.

Satine turned her gaze to the man. "Did you cause that explosion?"

The man sneered and spat out something in the Concordian dialect.

Satine narrowed her eyes. "Who sent you?" she asked softly.

The man remained silent.

"My lady, are you all right?" one of the Mandalorian guards demanded running up.

Satine glanced at the guard. "I am fine. Master Kenobi stated that this man fled the scene after the explosion and that is a bit suspicious."

"Shall we arrest him, my lady?"

"Yes please do."

Obi-Wan handed the member of Death Watch to the guards before watching as a couple of them took him and began walking away while the rest of the guards remained around them to protect the duchess. He then glanced at Satine whose eyes were narrowed. "His dialect clearly suggests he was from Concordia," she said glancing at Obi-Wan.

"But why would they do this?" Jenica asked.

"That we do not know," Obi-Wan said. "Our clue seems to lie on Concordia."

Satine was silent for a long moment. "Governor Pre Vizsla should probably be told of what happened since this man did come from Concordia," she said.

"Governor?" echoed Jenica.

"The moon of Concordia is its own province," Satine explained, "Therefore it has its own governor."

"So what do we do?" asked Jenica.

"Let us go to Concordia so that I can speak with Governor Pre Vizsla," Satine suggested before glancing at Obi-Wan. "Unless you have another idea, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, your plan seems best Duchess," he replied politely remembering that something similar had happened the first time around.

Satine nodded before she walked away from the balcony and Obi-Wan and Jenica followed her.

"Master?" Jenica whispered.

"Yes Jenica?"

"I think the Duchess likes you."

Obi-Wan stopped, looked at his apprentice and raised his eyebrows. "And what brought you to that conclusion, Padawan?" he asked even though he knew that Jenica was right. Satine did like him, she liked him when he and Qui-Gon first protected her and he could feel that she still liked him. He hoped it wasn't anything more than that though; he loved Siri and he only saw Satine as a friend but he didn't want to hurt her if she really did like him as more than a friend.

Jenica glanced at Satine who had stopped near a speeder to wait for them to join her. "Just the way she keeps looking at you, master, and I can, sorta, feel it in the Force," she said. She blushed before adding, "I'm sorry that…"

"It's all right, Padawan," said Obi-Wan since he had a feeling he knew what his Padawan was going to say.

She went on to say it though. "But it was rude, master."

"Sometimes, it is hard to control what you feel and what you don't especially when you've only had training for a couple of months, Jenica. Do not worry about it but I would recommend that you don't reveal what you felt to anyone else."

"I understand master."

* * *

The trip to Concordia was undertaken in silence most of the time although Satine did explain about how Concordia used to be an argricultural world until they discovered the mines were destroying the forests and they stopped it. After that, all three of them went silent.

Jenica spent most of her time trying to stop accidentally feeling Satine's emotions but they were so strong that she was surprised Obi-Wan didn't feel them. However, she didn't want to ask because her master had told her that it would be best to not tell anyone about what she felt and Satine was in the shuttle with them. She could also tell that her master was deep in thought with the way he sat in the co-pilot's seat eyes narrowed as he caressed his beard and watched the Concordian moon steadily grow larger in the viewports of the shuttle. Satine was also silent looking as deep in thought as Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan pulled himself from his thoughts as the shuttle entered the Concordian atmosphere and flew toward a nearby landing pad. He glanced at Jenica and for a long moment studied her as if attempting to figure out something. "Jenica," he said softly, "I want you to stay with Satine at all times. Understand?"

"Yes master but…?"

"No 'buts', Padawan. Just stay with Satine."

"Yes master." Jenica didn't know why her master was asking that of her but she figured if it was important for her to know then he would have told her the real reason why she was being asked to stay with Satine.

Satine landed on the landing pad before shutting down the main engines and getting to her feet. "Ready to go, Master Kenobi?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded before glancing at Jenica who stood up and the two of them followed the Duchess out of the ship. Governor Pre Vizsla, a tall Mandalorian with blue eyes, met them on the landing pad with a couple of Mandalorian bodyguards behind him.

"Duchess Satine, welcome," Vizsla greeted them pleasantly but Jenica found she didn't like him at all. She glanced at Obi-Wan who was watching Vizsla with slightly narrowed eyes.

Vizsla then glanced at Obi-Wan and Jenica and Obi-Wan's eyes cleared of the distrust that she had barely noticed in their gray-blue depths. "And two Jedi, this is a surprise," he said.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Jenica," Satine said gesturing to Obi-Wan and Jenica.

"It is very nice to meet you, Governor," Obi-Wan replied politely.

"Pleasure is all mine, Master Jedi," the Governor responded in a polite tone but another emotion was veiled beneath the politeness in his voice. "Come, let us go. I will have chambers prepared for you three right away and then, perhaps, you will join me for a drink Duchess."

"Perhaps," Satine replied calmly before watching as Vizsla walked away.

"Satine, I need you to do a favor for me and keep Vizsla occupied," Obi-Wan said calmly causing Satine to look at him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Just for a quick look around," Obi-Wan replied with a shrug before pulling an earpiece from his utility belt. "Take this earpiece so that we can stay in contact just in case."

Satine took the earpiece before narrowing her eyes. "Just remember, Master Kenobi, you are here under my protection. Please do not create any problems where there currently aren't any."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I shall, Duchess. Jenica, remember what I told you onboard the shuttle. I will be back as soon as possible."

"Master I can help you," Jenica said. She didn't like that her master wanted her to remain with Satine instead of helping him even though she thought he might need her help.

"Jenica," said Obi-Wan calmly, "it should not take me too long to figure this out and I feel it is more important for you to be near Satine. That way, the governor will not be too suspicious. Do you not think he will be suspicious if both Jedi go missing all of a sudden?"

Jenica thought about her master's words for a minute and realized he was right. "You're right, master, but what if something happens?"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Then try not to let our duchess here do something foolish and reckless. I can take care of myself," he said calmly.

Jenica nodded. "Yes master."

"Be careful, Obi-Wan," Satine said firmly as she gently put the earpiece into her ear. "And just a reminder, I am opposed to all of this."

"I will and I would be disappointed if you weren't," he replied before making his way toward the nearest speeder bike.

* * *

Obi-Wan decided he would head straight toward the mine he had found last time but this time he took a more indirect route. He wasn't about to get himself captured by Mandalorian guards because he didn't want his apprentice and his friend to be put in danger if they were to come after him. Jenica wasn't as reckless as Anakin but she was good at obeying orders and, because of that, she probably would not leave Satine's side and Satine had gone after him the first time around so it made sense she would do so again if he got captured.

It was a very good thing he knew of where the Mandalorians would be placed so that he could avoid them and get deeper into the mine. He already knew that Pre Vizsla was behind the attack and was the leader of Death Watch but he needed proof; his word wouldn't be enough. The only problem was that the last time Pre Vizsla was revealed as the leader of Death Watch _because_ Obi-Wan had been captured but he knew there had to be another way to get Pre Vizsla to reveal himself.

Obi-Wan leapt off the speeder bike when he was a couple of meters from the entrance to the mine. Instead of making his way into the mine, he walked toward the jagged crags that lay perpendicular to the mine. He remembered that beyond the crags was Death Watch's base as ghe had seen them when he and Satine had left the mine and he wouldn't be lying if he said he would prefer to just head straight to the base rather than risk getting captured again.

Especially if it prevented Satine and Jenica from getting into trouble.

Only trouble with that was how was Obi-Wan supposed to prove that Pre Vizsla was behind Death Watch's formation if he couldn't draw Vizsla out?

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. This was getting all the more complicated with each passing day and each passing mission that he had the opportunity to change. Not to mention, it wasn't exactly pleasant getting captured the first time and Obi-Wan did not want to get captured again. There had to be some way he could get Vizsla to come out without involving Satine and Jenica.

But how?

Obi-Wan thought about last time and remembered that Vizsla had come around the first time because he had been captured but if the members of Death Watch were to inform him that a Jedi had found his secret base and was loose somewhere in the base then he would have to come to check it out for himself.

Wouldn't he?

Obi-Wan decided he would risk it.

* * *

"And where might Master Kenobi be?" Pre Vizsla asked as Satine sat at the table with Jenica at her side.

"He wished to meditate before joining us, Governor Vizsla," Jenica replied politely inclining her head before Satine could say anything.

Vizsla narrowed his eyes as he placed a drink in front of Satine. "Very well. We shall wait for him. Would you like a drink, Master Jedi?"

"No thank you."

Vizsla walked to the bar before filling his glass. As he did so, Satine leaned over. "Can you sense what Master Kenobi is doing?" she asked. "He wasn't very specific."

"I don't know, Duchess," Jenica whispered back.

Satine, eyes narrowed slightly, leaned back into her seat. "It is surprising," she said, "that someone is managing to get these rumors into the Galactic Senate. Who could possible benefit from going against me?"

"Death Watch apparently," Vizsla replied sipping at his drink.

"Is it possible that Death Watch is working for the Separatists?" Jenica asked curiously.

Satine frowned. "Why would they work with the Separatists? It makes no sense."

"In a way, they do have a common enemy in this case, Duchess," Vizsla said. "Especially if Death Watch really wants to see your downfall."

"Why would the Separatists concern themselves with me?"

"You are the leader of the Neutral Planets, Duchess. That, in itself, poses a threat to the Separatist's plans."

Satine was silent for a long moment. "I do not, and will not, be drawn into this war," she said sternly.

_Jenica._

_Yes Master?_ Jenica responded as she listened to Satine and Vizsla continue to talk.

_Keep an eye on Vizsla. Something is not right with him._

_I have been sensing that for a while, Master. I think he's hiding something but I don't know what._

_Neither do I. And remember, stay with Satine no matter what happens._

_I understand master._

Vizsla took another sip of his drink examining Satine before he transferred his eyes to Jenica. "Are you all right, Master Jedi?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Governor," Jenica replied a bit too quickly.

Vizsla narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps she is just tired," Satine suggested. "She has had a pretty trying day and she is only an apprentice."

"Would you like to go rest then, Master Jedi?" asked Vizsla.

"No sir, I am all right," Jenica replied.

"Very well. I think I will go check to see what is keeping our dinner," Vizsla said getting to his feet and walking away from the table. Once he was gone, Satine sighed before touching her ear.

"He just left, Obi-Wan," she said softly.

There was a moment of silence.

Satine glanced at Jenica. "Your master told me to remind you that you are to remain with me," she said.

Jenica sighed. "He seems to think I'm going to pull an Anakin," she said.

"Anakin?"

"Master Obi-Wan's first apprentice. He was, still is, rather reckless and tended to do things before he thought them through at least that is what Master Obi-Wan told me," Jenica explained.

"I see."

Jenica felt her master's danger in the Force and she stretched out with the Force toward him. _Are you sure you don't need any help, master?_ She sent through their master/apprentice bond.

_No I am fine, Jenica._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes I am sure, Padawan._

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't need any help only because he avoided being captured like the first time around. He also still had his lightsaber with him so he could block the blaster bolts the members of Death Watch were tossing at him. All he was doing now was waiting for Vizsla to show up and hoping there was some way to prove that Vizsla was behind Death Watch.

A recording would do.

Obi-Wan dived behind a piece of broken wall before pulling out his comlink. He set it to record before slipping it back into his utility belt making sure it was facing to where it would hear Vizsla clearly when he arrived.

"I think we should bring the Jedi before the commander. Let's see what the commander wants to be done with him," one member of Death Watch said before he activated his jetpack and flew over to the broken wall Obi-Wan was crouched behind.

When he landed, Obi-Wan lashed out in a Force push that sent the Death Watch member into another knocking them both to the ground. He ignited his lightsaber and deflected the blaster bolts back at the Mandalorians before ducking behind another stone.

That was when Vizsla arrived. "Is the Jedi dead?" he demanded.

"No sir. He escaped."

"Failure," Vizsla snarled shooting the Mandalorian.

Obi-Wan grimaced; that was one of the things he disliked about Pre Vizsla the first time around and that feeling of dislike came back full force at seeing Vizsla, again, carelessly taking the lives of one of his men.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber before stepping out from behind the stone wall. "Who are you?" he asked.

The leader laughed. "I am determined to bring about the old age of the Mandalorians. Once we were a proud warrior race who fought against the Jedi but that woman, Satine, tarnished our reputation and it is about time the warriors of old came back." Without another thought, he removed the helmet to reveal that it was, indeed, Pre Vizsla.

"Governor Pre Vizsla, this is a surprise," Obi-Wan said calmly but loud enough for the recorder, which was being fed directly to the earpiece he had given Satine, to hear.

"Satine shall fall, Jedi," Vizsla said coolly, "but you shall die first. That way, without you to protect her, she will die along with your apprentice."

Obi-Wan, eyes narrowed, simply held his lightsaber in his hand. "And what makes you think I will let you kill them?" he asked.

"You will not have a choice. Defend her and your Padawan if you must but I will not lose." Vizsla ignited his darksaber. "My ancestors took this from the Jedi Temple when the old republic fell. Many Jedi have died upon this blade and now you shall be added to that number."

Obi-Wan fell into the Soresu ready stance and waited for Vizsla to strike first.

* * *

Jenica did not like waiting; it was one of the things she disliked the most. She knew her master was in danger and yet her orders forced her to remain with Satine in the dining hall even though she wanted to go and help her master. Her master had sensed her worry and frustration earlier and had reminded her that duty must come first as Ferus had after Durd's base of operations blew up on Lanteeb with Obi-Wan and Siri still inside. She knew her master was right and did her best to release her frustration into the Force; it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be but she managed to do it.

Satine was silent staring at the table. "I can't believe Governor Vizsla is the leader of Death Watch," she whispered.

"It is surprising," Jenica said. "I knew something was wrong but I didn't expect this."

Satine shook her head before gazing at the windows of the dining hall and then sighing. "Let's hope Master Kenobi will be all right," she said.

"If I know my master, he'll be fine." She hoped at least.

* * *

Vizsla was as tough an opponent as he was when they fought the first time around but Obi-Wan had the advantage of knowing the way he fought last time. It helped him even if some of the attacks Vizsla did were not the same as they were the first time around; in all honesty, Obi-Wan wasn't surprised by that. It wasn't the first time that's occurred; Dooku on Geonosis and Cad Bane when he stole the holocron were but a few examples of a person's dueling technique or plan not being the same as the first time.

At the very least, Obi-Wan did manage to stop Satine from getting in the middle of this affair like she had last time.

Vizsla, snarling when he realized he wasn't getting any closer to defeating Obi-Wan, attacked viciously but Obi-Wan blocked each blow of the darksaber. When Vizsla flew toward him in his jetpack, he leapt into the air and aimed a solid kick into Vizsla's chest sending him flying into his companions.

"Take care of him," the coward shouted.

_And that is my cue to leave, _Obi-Wan thought dodging the rockets that soared at him and, when they turned around to come at him again, he dashed toward the crags and leapt over them when the rockets were close enough to where they wouldn't have time to change direction when he went over the crags. He crouched near his speeder back as the rockets exploded against the crags knocking rocks and sediment to the ground.

Obi-Wan breathed. "Well, that certainly went a bit better than last time," he said quietly to himself.

* * *

"What if Death Watch really is working for the Separatists, master?" Jenica asked a few days later as they prepared to join Satine on her ship that would be traveling to Coruscant. Anakin would be joining them for 'escort duty' in a little bit as Obi-Wan could see him speaking with the clones that had come with him.

"You know that this may be true, Satine," Obi-Wan said glancing at the Duchess who had overheard Jenica's question and stopped walking.

"I do not want to be drawn into this war, Obi-Wan," she replied.

"I am afraid that that may no longer be an option, Satine."

Satine's eyes narrowed. "I thought you, of all people, would understand my position," she began.

"I do understand your position," Obi-Wan interrupted. "All I am trying to say is that while you may not wish to be drawn into this war, this war is being drawn to you. Do you really think Death Watch is just going to stop because you don't want to fight this war? You need to understand, Duchess, the people don't ask for war and sometimes it is inevitable."

"We have worked too hard for peace on Mandalore," Satine snapped, "and I will not involve myself in this war and lose that peace." Without waiting for a reply, she turned around and began making her way toward the _Coronet _head held high.

Anakin walked over to join them at that moment. "Reporting for escort duty," he said as he came to a stop in front of them.

"I am glad to see you, Anakin," Obi-Wan greeted his former apprentice.

"You look tired, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied.

"These peaceful talks have been tiresome is all," Obi-Wan replied. "Come, let us get onboard. Jenica, you can go on ahead if you want."

"Yes master." Jenica turned around and jogged her way into the ship.

"You know, master, Siri wanted to come on this mission," Anakin said quietly and causally.

"Why didn't she?"

"Another mission." Anakin shrugged. "Bet she would have like some more time with you though. You should probably spend some alone time with her when we return to the temple."

"Are you ever going to stop teasing me, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Doubt it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, do remember that I can always get you back. Now let's get going before someone walks by and overhears us." He had already made sure no one was within earshot before he started talking and he was pretty sure Anakin did the same thing.

"All right master."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the ten page AU version of "The Mandalore Plot". The next chapter shall follow "Voyage of Temptation"**

**Darth: yup**

**Anakin: some more adventures for Obi-Wan and his mistress**

**Siri: MISTRESS! (Ignites lightsaber and glares at Obi-Wan)**

**Obi-Wan: Satine is not my mistress**

**Anakin: okay fine, your girlfriend then**

**Siri: (advances on Obi-Wan)**

**Obi-Wan: she is not my girlfriend!**

**Anakin: (laughs) yeah, I'm just kidding Siri. Obi's all yours.**

**Siri: (deactivates lightsaber) that's what I thought**

**Obi-Wan: (sighs with relief) And Padmé's looking for you Ani**

**Anakin: don't call me Ani!**

**Obi-Wan: well don't call me Obi!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 31 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and I really hope that you like this chapter despite changing practically everything that was in the episode.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to the 14 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great and here is chapter 31, which will follow "Voyage of Temptation". I hope you like it and, as always, reviews are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 31**_

The _Coronet _was a luxurious spaceliner that Duchess Satine of Mandalore used as her personal yacht. It was over two hundred meters in height with elegant halls and stately cabins at its tops and cargo holds and utilitarian crew quarters in its long ventral spine. Despite Satine's dedication to peace, Obi-Wan knew that the spaceliner was equipped with both ion and laser cannons. The interior of the spaceliner was elaborately decorated making the ship more a flying palace than a spaceship.

Obi-Wan examined the clone troopers that would be joining him, Jenica and Anakin onboard the _Coronet _as he finished briefing them on their assignment while onboard the spaceliner. "The safety of the duchess is of the utmost importance. Death Watch will stop at nothing to prevent her from pleading her case before the Senate," he finished. "And, while you're on board, I want you to look for anything suspicious that may link to both the Separatists and Death Watch. Even if you don't think something you see is that suspicious, tell me about it. I do not want to take any chances. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the clone troopers replied saluting.

"Artoo, make sure to use your scanners to look for any suspicious droid activity as well," Anakin ordered glancing at his astromech droid who beeped in response.

"Let's move," Captain Rex said before he began issuing orders to the clones.

Obi-Wan's comlink beeped at that moment and he pulled it. "Kenobi here," he said into it.

"_The Duchess requests you and your companions presence in the dining hall_," the Mandalorian said.

"All right. We will be right there." Obi-Wan put his comlink away.

"Where are we going, Master?" Jenica asked glancing at me.

"The dining hall to meet with Duchess Satine," Obi-Wan replied keeping the tension out of his voice. Like last time, he was a bit tense but that was only because Satine was much too stubborn for her own good and refused to accept that she might have to be involved in the war even if she doesn't want to be.

Anakin examined him. "You seem tense, master," he said as the three of them began walking toward the turbolift that would take them to the elegant halls on the top floor of the spaceliner.

"I'm fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied erasing the tension from his voice as he stepped into the turbolift with his former apprentice and current apprentice just behind him.

Anakin opened his mouth but decided against asking whatever question had popped into his mind. He turned his gaze to the turbolift doors as it continued its silent journey upward. Obi-Wan followed his gaze hoping Anakin wouldn't ask him what he had asked him the first time around.

"You don't seem fine, Master," Anakin said dashing Obi-Wan's hopes that he would let it go. "Why are you so tense?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Obi-Wan protested.

"Where you and Satine close, master?"

"We are friends, Anakin, nothing more," Obi-Wan said calmly. It was true for him but he knew that Satine liked him; she had the first time around and Jenica confirmed that she felt the same way this time around.

"Out of curiosity, does Siri know about Satine?"

"Yes she does. She knows Satine's a friend," Obi-Wan said before he glanced at his former apprentice. "Is this questioning going anywhere, Anakin?"

"No not really," Anakin said flicking his eyes briefly to Jenica and Obi-Wan knew that if Jenica hadn't been there then Anakin probably would have teased him relentlessly.

_Thank the Force for small miracles,_ Obi-Wan thought ruefully.

The turbolift continued its silent journey upward before it came to a stop and the doors slide open revealing a small turbolift lobby. Obi-Wan walked out of the turbolift with Anakin and Jenica just behind him; the three of them made their way across the lobby and into the duchess's makeshift throne room. They walked in time to hear Satine say "War is intolerable. We have been deceived into thinking that we must be a part of it. I say the moment we committed to fighting, we already lost."

Tal Merrik frowned. "Excuse me, your Grace. Does this mean you think we should oppose this war on a humanitarian basis?" he asked.

Satine narrowed her eyes. "I am going to oppose it as a front of life itself. As the designated regent of fifteen hundred systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that urge me to remain neutral in this war."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. Satine had said the same thing last time and he certainly didn't want to get into another argument with the duchess so he thought quickly about how to change what happened last time. He decided to start with what he started with last time; that didn't seem like a bad start.

"Some would argue that a strong defense is a swift and decisive offense though," Obi-Wan commented walking into the room with Anakin and Jenica just behind him.

Satine glanced at him. "You are quite the general now, Master Kenobi," she said calmly.

"Forgive me for interrupting, your Highness," Obi-Wan said politely. "I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Really? Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Satine said.

Obi-Wan inclined his head to the senators. "You are too kind, Duchess," he said calmly.

"You're right," Satine said. "I am."

"You have already met my Padawan, Jenica Narek, Duchess. Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan said gesturing to Anakin who inclined his head in greeting as he walked to Obi-Wan's side.

"Your servant, my lady," Anakin replied.

"I remember a time when Jedi were not generals but peacekeepers," said Satine.

_Yes so do I. If only things could go back to those days, _Obi-Wan thought.

"We are protectors, your Highness. Yours at the moment," Anakin said before Obi-Wan could respond. "We fight for peace."

"What an amusing contradiction," Satine said with a snort.

"Forgive me for interrupting, master, duchess," Jenica said suddenly glancing at Satine. "But we are only trying to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don't share your neutral point of view."

Obi-Wan glanced at his apprentice; that was what he had been about to say. "Jenica is right, Duchess," he said.

"I asked for no such thing," Satine protested.

"Yes I know but the majority of your court did," Obi-Wan replied.

Satine's eyes narrowed even more. "I do not remember you to be one to hide behind excuses," she said.

"I don't remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities, Duchess," Obi-Wan said. It seemed that the conversation between him and Satine was going very much like it had the first time around, Obi-Wan realized. Was this yet another thing he couldn't change? Obi-Wan didn't know but it seemed likely.

"I am certain we can all agree," Senator Orn Free Taa said walking over to break up the conversation, "that Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma."

"Indeed," Merrik agreed.

"Now, in regards to the Senate vote, we think…" Taa began.

"I think a multitude makes discord not good counsel," Satine interrupted.

"Right again, my lady," Taa said.

Obi-Wan sighed. _Satine is favoring her own side of the dilemma again,_ he thought glancing at Anakin who was also observing the group. "There may be two sides to every dilemma," he said softly, "but I wish she wouldn't favor her own side."

* * *

Artoo Deetoo rolled through the cargo hold of the _Coronet_ his lights shining on everything as he scanned the area for anything that may be out of the ordinary, suspicious droid activity as his master called it. He was rolling around the cargo hold with a clone called Redeye and another one called Mixer still scanning the area.

"I'll check out the south corner," Redeye said.

"Careful over there. It's dark," Mixer said.

"Very funny, Mixer," Redeye said before he made his way toward the south corner.

Artoo shone his light toward Redeye before returning his attention to the crates that filled the hold. Artoo rolled after Redeye and the two of them ended up running into each other. Redeye stepped back before retracting his blaster and sighing. "Stop messing around. That's not funny," Redeye retorted.

Artoo beeped in response and rolled past Redeye to continue examining the area just in time to hear Redeye mutter "droids."

Artoo rolled out of earshot so he did not hear the assassin probe droid's attack on Redeye.

* * *

"The only defense the Republic has against the Separatists is a military presence, Duchess," Obi-Wan said calmly.

Satine whirled around to glare at him. "Even extremists can be reasoned with," she retorted.

Obi-Wan decided against getting into another argument with Satine. "Perhaps but they have done nothing to suggest they can be reasoned with, Duchess."

"The Republic still should have tried to reason with them."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that? They couldn't exactly hear us over their droids' blasterfire," Obi-Wan retorted getting as irritated with Satine as he had the first time around.

"The sarcasm of a soldier," Satine retorted walking over to stand face to face with Obi-Wan.

"The delusions of a dreamer," Obi-Wan replied irritably.

"Duchess, Master Jedi. It's been a long trip. I think we can all use a little rest and refreshment," Merrik said.

Obi-Wan made a point to keep an eye on Merrik. He could easily recall what happened last time; the assassin probes, Vizsla's attack, the standoff. This time, it wouldn't go like last time. Obi-Wan wasn't about to let Merrik get away with what happened last time and he didn't exactly have to kill Merrik. Incapacitate him, yes, but not kill him.

"Here, here," Taa said. "Now let us put politics aside until after dinner."

Satine was still glaring at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan had already gotten his anger under control. "Fine," Satine said coolly brushing past Obi-Wan and leaving the makeshift throne room.

Not even a few minutes later, the _Coronet _shuddered before disappearing into hyperspace.

* * *

"You and Satine have a history," Anakin commented walking alongside Obi-Wan down the elaborately decorated corridor of the _Coronet. _Jenica was walking just behind them examining the corridor curiously.

"It was an extended mission when I was younger," Obi-Wan said. "Master Qui-Gon and I spent some time on Mandalore. We were protecting the Duchess from insurgents who threatened her world."

The three of them entered the turbolift and the doors slid closed behind them. "They sent bounty hunters after us," Obi-Wan went on. "We were on the run constantly. We were unsure of what the next day would bring."

"Sounds romantic."

Obi-Wan glared at his former apprentice while Jenica stifled a chuckle.

* * *

Artoo rolled down the corridor within the cargo hold scanning the area. The little blue droid continued to roll forward but stopped when his light landed on the helmet of one of the clone troopers. He let out a sad _woo_ and went back to examining the area looking for what happened to the clone trooper.

Artoo whirled around when he heard a noise above his head and rolled away only to crash into Rex and Cody.

* * *

"A civil war killed most of Satine's people," Obi-Wan was saying as he, Anakin and Jenica left the turbolift and started walking down another elaborately decorated corridor. "That was the main reason why she has an aversion to violence. When she returned home, she took on the task of rebuilding her world below."

"You didn't stay to help her, master?" Jenica asked curiously.

Anakin examined his former master while he waited for Obi-Wan to respond as he had been thinking the same thing.

"That would have been problematic," Obi-Wan said as the three of them neared their quarters. They walked into them and Obi-Wan sat down in the chair beside the desk while Anakin and Jenica stood at the entrance to the room as the door closed behind them.

"My duties to the Jedi demanded that I be elsewhere," Obi-Wan added.

"Demanded?" Anakin echoed. "But it's obvious you had feelings for her back then. Didn't that affect your decision at all?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "It did but I only ever saw Satine as a very good friend. Nothing more," he said. "Besides, I live by the Jedi Code."

"Of course," Anakin said. "As Master Yoda says, a Jedi must not form attachments."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "As I said before, Anakin, I only ever saw Satine as a very good friend."

"So you never liked her as more than a friend, master?" Jenica asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I never did," he replied just as his comlink beeped. He activated it. "Yes Captain."

"_General, something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Scared him real good,_" Rex's voice sounded over the comlink. "_We've also lost contact with two of my men._"

Obi-Wan stood up. "All right, I'm on my way to assist you," he said.

"I'll go, master," Anakin said. "If there's something dangerous out there then the clones and I can handle it."

"All right, Anakin. Jenica, you stay here with me," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes master," Jenica replied and Anakin inclined his head to Obi-Wan before walking out of the room.

* * *

Jenica followed her master as he led the way into the dining hall to join Satine and the other senators. They were already seated around the table with their guards posted at intervals around the room.

"I beg your pardon, Senators," Obi-Wan said calmly. "Our men are investigating a situation below decks. I would like to respectfully ask for you to wait here until it is settled."

Jenica glanced at the gathered group to see them glancing at each other clearing wondering what the situation was. She narrowed her eyes when she looked at Senator Merrik; she didn't know why but she didn't trust him. She glanced at her master. _Master, I don't know why but I don't trust Senator Merrik,_ she sent through the Force.

_Why do you say that?_ Obi-Wan asked through the Force.

_I don't know. It's just a feeling,_ Jenica replied.

_Keep it in mind, Jenica. The Force is trying to tell you something so don't ignore it,_ Obi-Wan replied.

_Yes master._

* * *

"All right, what's the problem? I'm missing dinner," Anakin said stepping into the cargo hold to join his men.

"We're not sure, sir. There's still no sign of Mixer and Redeye," Cody replied.

Anakin held up a hand before glancing at the astromech droid that rolled to a stop in front of him. "What's the matter, buddy?"

'_Something's not right. And I don't know what,_' Artoo beeped and whistled.

"I know, I know. But I'm here now. Use your scanners. See if anything is out of place."

Artoo beeped in response, activated his scanners and rolled away. Anakin followed him with Rex, Cody and the other clones just behind him. They made their way deeper into the cargo hold following Artoo's lead. He led the way to an empty crate on its side some ways into the hold.

"What do we have here?" Cody asked.

"Looks like the contents of this box are missing," said Rex.

"Or it got up and walked away," Anakin murmured before glancing at Rex and Cody. "All right, fan out. Separate squads. I'll contact Obi-Wan."

The clones started to separate while Anakin activated his comlink to contact his former master.

* * *

Obi-Wan was seated beside Jenica across the table from Satine when his comlink beeped. He activated it without glancing at it as he was expecting the call. "Please excuse me," Obi-Wan said pushing his seat back before getting to his feet. "Stay here, Jenica."

"Yes master," Jenica replied.

Obi-Wan stepped away from the table. "What did you find, Anakin?" he asked.

"_There's a large open container and the contents are missing,_" Anakin's voice replied. "_And I still have two men unaccounted for._"

_Like last time,_ Obi-Wan thought with a grimace. "Keep things quiet, Anakin. I'll stay with the Senators. And be prepared for anything. There's no telling of what could be in that container," he said.

"_All right, master,_" Anakin replied.

* * *

Anakin disconnected the transmission before turning his azure gaze to Artoo who beeped and began to roll away. "What's up? Did you find something?" he asked following Artoo as the little blue astromech droid rolled away. He rolled away down the corridor toward the back of the room.

He frowned when he saw someone stepping out of the shadows and he recognized it as Redeye. "Where have you been, Redye? We've been worried about you," he said eyes narrowed because something didn't feel right.

He ignited his lightsaber just as an assassin probe droid appeared out of the shadows and tossed Redeye's limp body at Anakin. Anakin dodged out of the way before swinging his blade to slice through the legs of the assassin probe droid when it charged at him. It crashed into the crates before fell to the ground but it picked up some of the crates and tossed them at Anakin.

Anakin dodged out of the way but the assassin probe droid knocking him to the ground. The probe droid leapt at him but fell back to the ground when a series of blasterfire slammed into it. It was sent flying to the ground as the clones continued to fire at the droid.

At that moment, Anakin turned around just in time to see another assassin probe droid scurry toward the turbolift. "The lift," he called.

The assassin probe droid pried the doors to the turbolift open and scurried its way upward as Anakin and the clones dashed toward it. However, the assassin droid managed to avoid them as it hurried upward toward the topmost levels of the _Coronet._

Anakin, scowling, activated his comlink. "Obi-Wan, there are assassin probes down here. One of them made it up the lift. I'll hold the rest of them down here," he said into the comlink before turning his attention to the clones.

* * *

Obi-Wan grimaced; he had known it was coming of course. He glanced at the senators. "Secure the lifts now," he ordered unhooking his lightsaber from his belt before igniting it and he saw Jenica ignite her own blue blade.

The assassin droid entered the hall and attacked the Mandalorian guard as well as Obi-Wan. Dodging out of the way, Obi-Wan glanced at Jenica. "Stay near Satine," he called.

"Yes master," Jenica replied dashing back to stand at Satine's side as the assassin droid fought its way deeper into the dining hall. The assassin probe leapt onto the table but Obi-Wan, expecting that, dashed to the head of the table before sending his lightsaber spinning out in a saber throw that sliced through its legs and came back into his hand. When it crashed to the ground, he stabbed it in the head.

Without pausing, Obi-Wan's blade sliced through the top of the assassin probe through the first wave of the smaller probes as they climbed out of their host's head. Satine pulled out her deactivator and fired it at the probes who escaped Obi-Wan's blade and surged forward. Jenica also swung her blade to slice through the smaller probes.

Obi-Wan decided against commenting on the deactivator that Satine was firing at the remaining probe droids; he already knew why Satine had it so there was no point in pointing it out. Between him, Satine and Jenica, they managed to destroy the remaining probe droids within minutes.

* * *

"Get behind me," Anakin called as the little assassin probe droids attacked. His blade flashed as it sliced through little droid after little droid. The clones fired at the droids but already one of the clones was down. Artoo rolled around using his shocker to deactivate the droids that got too close to him.

Before long, the little droids were destroyed. Anakin, relieved, deactivated his blade before glancing at the remaining clones. "Good work men," he said before he glanced at Artoo and smiled. "You too, buddy."

Artoo beeped happily in response.

"An assassin droid. How did that monster end up in the hold?" Rex wondered aloud.

"The question is; who smuggled them onboard?" Anakin said eyes narrowed.

* * *

Obi-Wan picked up one of the small droids before examining it. _Just like last time,_ he thought flicking a glance to Merrik but keeping it to where the senator wouldn't notice the look. "Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon," he murmured absently.

"I'll never forget that. I still have the scar," Satine said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I distinctly remember carrying you to safety, Duchess," he said.

"I meant the scar I got after you fell and dropped me," Satine replied.

"Oh yes." Obi-Wan had forgotten that he had accidentally dropped Satine when they were attacked by the swarm of venom-mites.

* * *

Anakin examined the protocol droid that was seated in front of him. He had found it while they were in the hold and he figured that the droid might have some answers for him. "We're looking for the droid that services the cargo bay," Anakin said.

"Ah yes sir. Are all of those things dead?" the protocol droid asked getting up and walking away.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Anakin replied struggling to keep the frustration out of his voice. He took a deep breath before releasing his frustration into the Force; his determination to make Obi-Wan and his mother proud of him and be the best Jedi Knight in the Order was the only thing that helped him to control his anger and frustration.

"You're in charge of the cargo manifest right?" Anakin asked the droid.

"Uh yes," the protocol droid replied pressing a button on the console he had come to. "I have it right here."

"Where did they come from?" This time, Anakin was unable to hide the impatience from his voice. He really had to work on his patience or lack thereof as his former master always pointed out.

"It is right here on the manifest," the droid said and Anakin took the datapad to examine the manifest. He growled irritated when he discovered there wasn't a name as to who shipped the assassin droids.

"There's no name to say who shipped it," he protested.

"No sir. Just the Senate stamp. Always accepted for transport here on the _Coronet,_" the protocol droid replied.

Anakin sighed inwardly; he doubted it would have been that easy but it would have been nice.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin stepped into the dining hall before handing him the manifest. He really didn't have to look at it because he already knew it didn't have the name of who shipped the probes. He already knew of who did it but he needed proof to prove his suspicions.

"One of our four distinguished senators appears to be a traitor," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded absently. "I sense it too," he murmured before he used the Force to grab the lone probe droid that had survived his, Jenica's and Satine's attack. He didn't even glance at it because he remembered that was where it would be; he also heard it. "Looks like one of our little visitors survived," he commented holding the probe droid in midair as it struggled against the Force's grip.

"I have an idea. Return to the hold and destroy the last assassin droid. I'll expose the traitor," Obi-Wan added handing the manifest back to Anakin who nodded and left the dining hall.

"What are you going to do master?" Jenica asked examining the probe droid.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "You'll see," he replied.

Later, as Satine and the senators retook their seats around the table, Obi-Wan gestured for Jenica to take her spot between Satine and Merrik. He would have preferred to not get caught in a standoff between him, Satine and the traitor so he decided he would take steps to prevent that from happening.

If he could, that is.

"Duchess, you are not eating," Taa said glancing at Satine who was picking at her food.

"I have no appetite," she murmured.

"Beggin your pardon, you must keep up your strength," Taa said.

"He's right, Duchess," Jenica said softy.

"By all means, be my guest Senator, Master Jedi," Satine replied.

"If you insist," Taa said as Obi-Wan walked forward carrying the platter with the assassin droid resting on it.

"Ah dessert, excellent," Taa said.

"This might prove too much for the legendary appetite of Orn Fee Taa," Obi-Wan replied calmly before he removed the cloth over the platter.

"Ah, it probably won't agree with me anyway," Taa said eyeing the droid as it attempted to attack him.

"I have a theory," Obi-Wan began. "I think that our little friend will attack the duchess and anyone who defends her. Well, everyone but the traitor who programmed it."

Taa shrunk from it. "Take it away," he exclaimed.

"Obi-Wan, this brand of questioning borders on torture," Satine protested.

"I assure you, Duchess, everything in under control. I am trying to expose a bigger threat," Obi-Wan said sending a warning nudge to his apprentice.

_Be prepared to defend the duchess,_ he said through their master/apprentice bond.

_Yes master,_ Jenica responded lightsaber in hand but unlit as she sat between Satine and Merrik.

Obi-Wan made his way from one senator to the next and he could see the worried look in Merrik's eyes. Just like last time, he was trying not to draw attention to himself. He came to Merrik's side and the assassin droid stilled. "It seems to like you, Senator Merrik," he said calmly. "Well, Senator?"

"Really, General Kenobi. You're quite clever," Merrik said knocking the platter out of Obi-Wan's hand and the assassin droid was sent flying.

"Jenica!" Obi-Wan called sharply.

"On it, master," Jenica called ignited her blade and slashing toward the assassin droid slicing it in half when it ran toward Satine. She then took up a protective position in front of Satine while Obi-Wan ignited his blade and pointed it at Merrik who looked startled although he held his blaster in his hand and he scowled angrily.

"It looks like your ploy didn't work, Senator," Obi-Wan said pointing his blade at Merrik who backed away blaster held in his hand.

He activated his comlink. "Anakin, we've discovered that Tal Merrik is the traitor. Jenica and I have him pinned in the dining hall," he said circling to cut off Merrik's escape route and Jenica moved slightly in the opposite direction but still near Satine.

"_Nice to know, master, but we have our own problems,_" Anakin's voice replied.

* * *

"Rex? Cody? Have you found anything yet?" Anakin asked the two clones after he disconnected the transmission with Obi-Wan.

"Nothing yet, sir," Cody replied before there was a moment's pause. "Wait a minute." A shout of surprise sounded over the comlink and Anakin ignited his lightsaber before dashing toward where Cody and Rex were located with Artoo rolling behind him.

When he reached the two clones, he sliced through the ones attacking Cody while Artoo used his shocker to deactivate the one that was clinging to Rex.

"Thanks little guy," Rex said.

"Well, we found the little ones. But what about the mother?" Anakin said lowering his blade.

"We haven't found it yet, sir," Cody replied.

Naturally, that's when the last assassin probe droid decided to attack. Anakin ignited his lightsaber as the assassin probe droid leapt at them. Cody and Rex pulled out their blasters and began firing at the droid scrambling to their feet as they did so. Anakin dodged out of the way to avoid the crates the droid decided fit to toss at them and Rex and Cody quickly followed suit.

Anakin dashed forward before slicing through the assassin droid's legs and Rex and Cody quickly followed suit with a barrage of blasterfire that knocked the droid down. Anakin leapt on top of the droid before stabbing it.

"That takes care of that," he said. "Artoo, are there anymore out there?"

Artoo beeped a negative.

"All right. Let's do one last search of the cargo hold and then go help General Kenobi."

* * *

"You, Senator Merrik, are under arrest," Obi-Wan stated calmly pointing his blade at Merrik while Jenica remained where she was standing beside the duchess.

Merrik sneered before holding up a detonator in his free hand. "I've rigged the engines to explode. If you come one step closer, if you attack then I will detonate the bombs," he snapped.

"That would kill you too," Jenica protested.

"I can escape because you cannot attack without risking the lives of everyone onboard the _Coronet._"

Merrik held up the detonator before glancing at Obi-Wan, Satine and Jenica. The other senators were gathered behind the duchess and the two Jedi. "This is an interesting turnabout," he admitted before he pointed his blaster at Satine and fired. Jenica blocked the blaster bolt before using the Force to rip the blaster from Merrik's hand.

Satine took it from Jenica before the Padawan could say anything and pointed it at Merrik. "I will not let you destroy the _Coronet,_" she said firmly.

Merrik laughed. "What are you going to do? If you shoot me, you'll brand yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist idea you hold dear. And you, Kenobi, you're no stranger to violence. You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on the ship. Well, almost everyone."

Obi-Wan didn't bother on glancing at Satine as he narrowed his eyes.

"Come on then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?"

"Who said anything about killing you, Senator?" Obi-Wan asked calmly before he swung his lightsaber and Merrik screeched in agony when Obi-Wan's blade sliced through his wrist sending his hand and the detonator flying to the ground. Obi-Wan caught the detonator with the Force before Force pushing Merrik to the ground.

At that moment, Anakin, Rex and Cody stepped into the dining hall. Rex and Cody dashed toward Merrik before hoisting him up to his feet. Merrik shot a pain-filled shocked look at Obi-Wan as if he couldn't believe Obi-Wan had actually attacked him like that.

"Obi-Wan…" Satine whispered eyes wide with shock.

Obi-Wan glanced at the duchess. "I wouldn't kill him," he said, "but I was not going to risk the lives of everyone onboard this ship. This was the only way to keep him alive and save everyone's life at the same time."

As well as prevent Anakin from killing Merrik like he had the first time around.

Satine just stared at him.

"I did what I had to do, Satine."

"What happened here?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Merrik threatened to explode the ship so I stopped him from doing that without killing him," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, can I talk to you?" Satine asked falling into step beside Obi-Wan a couple of days later as the _Coronet_ glided quietly through space toward the city-planet of Coruscant. Merrik was being watched by the remaining clones while Anakin and Jenica were walking just behind Obi-Wan and Satine.

"Very well, Satine," Obi-Wan replied.

Satine was silent for a long moment. "I understand why you did what you did even if I don't like it," she said. "And there's something I'd like to tell you, something I've wanted to tell you since you rescued me all those years ago."

Obi-Wan kept his gaze fixed on the corridor in front of him not meeting the duchess's eyes as he knew what the duchess was about to tell him. It was the same exact thing she had told him last time; last time, he had tried to let her down gently because he only saw her as a friend and he ended up hurting her. This time, he was hoping she wouldn't bring it up so he wouldn't hurt her. He may not love her the way she loved him but he did consider her a close friend.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," Satine said quietly. "From the moment you saved my life all those years ago."

Obi-Wan stopped walking. "Go on ahead, Anakin, Jenica," he said glancing at his former apprentice and current apprentice.

Anakin narrowed his eyes but nodded and he and Jenica walked past them before heading toward the hangar bay. Obi-Wan turned his gray-blue eyes to Satine who was gazing at him expectantly. "I am afraid that I do not love you the way you love me, Satine," he said softly. "I don't know how to say this without hurting you but I just don't feel the way about you that you do about me."

Satine looked surprised and for a long moment she was silent. Then she looked down. "I understand," she said softly and Obi-Wan winced when he heard the hurt in the duchess's voice.

So much for not hurting her like he did last time.

She shook her head before glancing up at Obi-Wan. "I just wanted you to know the truth, Obi-Wan, even if you don't feel the same way," she said. She leaned forward before gently kissing Obi-Wan on the cheek and walked past him toward the hangar bay.

* * *

"So what did you and Satine talk about?" Anakin asked.

"None of your business," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Hey, there's no need to get testy. I was just wondering," Anakin said before he led the way out of the _Coronet_ with the clones and Merrik just behind him. Obi-Wan and Jenica walked out of the ship next with Satine and the rest of the Senators just behind them.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine met them and Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the man who would turn Anakin to the dark side and become ruler of the known galaxy if Obi-Wan failed in his quest to save the future. He wouldn't fail, he told himself, and Palpatine would not win as he had last time.

"Job well done, Master Kenobi," Palpatine said calmly.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Obi-Wan replied keeping his voice neutral.

Anakin inclined his head in greeting to Palpatine as well.

Satine joined Palpatine before glancing at Obi-Wan. "How ironic to meet again only to find we're on opposing sides," she said.

"The needs of your people are all that matter. They couldn't be in better hands with you as their leader."

"Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed Jedi." Satine smiled suddenly and added, "And yet…?" She broke off.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm not so sure about the beard," she replied smirking.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It hides too much of your handsome face." Without another word, she turned around and walked away.

Anakin grinned and chuckled. "What was that about?" he asked. "And you better not let a certain someone know about that."

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks redden.

Anakin laughed outright before glancing at Satine. "Very remarkable," he said.

"She is indeed. You'd better not tell Siri about this, Anakin."

Anakin grinned again. "My lips are sealed," he replied.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the twelve page chapter 31**

**Darth: that's cool. The standoff went differently**

**Blaze: yeah. I didn't like the standoff the first time**

**Siri: and what's this? Why is Satine flirting with my Obi? (Ignites lightsaber)**

**Obi-Wan: I thought you said you weren't going to tell her, Anakin!**

**Anakin: I didn't!**

**Siri: I read the chapter**

**Obi-Wan: blast**

**Siri: Obi-Wan's mine (kisses Obi-Wan)**

**Anakin: Obi-Wan and Siri sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**Obi-Wan and Siri: (glare at Anakin)**

**Blaze: (laughs) the next chapter shall cover "Duchess of Mandalore" with some Siriwan tossed into the mix. Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you to the 15 people who reviewed the last chapter. Here is the chapter that shall focus on "Duchess of Mandalore" and it is liable to be shorter than my other chapters. The next chapter will focus on "Bounty Hunters" in response to a request made by Mia Vaan. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

_**Chapter 32**_

Obi-Wan made his way toward the entrance to the Jedi Temple. He was on his way to the Senate Building to check on Satine as he knew that it was what happened last time and he wanted to see if things were going as they did the first time around. Obi-Wan was hoping he could prevent Satine from getting into trouble to where the authorities would be after her.

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan glanced up before smiling when Siri came to a stop at his side. "When did you get back?" he asked.

"Just before you did," Siri replied. "Where are you going?"

"To the Senate building. Technically speaking, I am still protecting the duchess so I want to make sure she's all right."

"Aren't they in a senate meeting?"

"Yes. I'm going to speak with her after the meeting," Obi-Wan replied.

"Can I come with?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "You dislike politics as much as Anakin does," he said.

Siri shrugged. "We haven't had some time to ourselves in a while," she said quietly to avoid being overheard.

"All right, Siri." Obi-Wan was actually glad to spend some more time with Siri; the last time they were able to spend some time together had been after Cad Bane was arrested.

The two of them walked out of the Jedi Temple and toward the speeder that was parked nearby. Obi-Wan and Siri climbed into it before Obi-Wan guided it toward the Senate building. Once they were out of sight of the Temple, Siri stole a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Obi-Wan asked glancing at the blonde Jedi.

Siri smiled. "Do I really need a reason?" she asked mischievously.

Obi-Wan smiled back slightly, hesitantly. He was still getting used to no longer hiding his feelings for Siri from her, even if he had to from the rest of the Temple until he could figure out what to tell the council, because he never had to worry about it the first time around. It was still taking some time for him to get used to the bond that flared between him and Siri too.

The speeder glided through the airlanes of Coruscant toward the Senate district and Obi-Wan guided it to a stop on the landing bay just outside the Senate building. After shutting the speeder down, he led the way into the building with Siri just behind him. They walked in silence until they reached the audience chamber and entered to listen in on the meeting. Even though he knew of what would be said, he still listened to see if anything had changed.

As it turned out, nothing much had changed. Palpatine still wanted to occupy Mandalore even though doing so would bring the war to the otherwise neutral planet. Siri was listening to the meeting as well and her blue eyes narrowed. "I can understand why Satine doesn't want any part of the war," she said softly, "However, her pacifist ideas seem to conflict with what her people need."

"So you believe that there really is a civil war on Mandalore?" Obi-Wan said casually as that had been what was being discussed with the recording of Deputy Minister Jerec.

"You don't?"

"It doesn't seem to fit," Obi-Wan admitted. Of course, he already knew that there wasn't a civil war on Mandalore and that the recording that was played at the meeting wasn't the real recording; it was a recording that took what Jerec actually said and took out key words to make it seem as though they were talking about a civil war.

Before Siri could reply and as the hologram disappeared, Satine began speaking again. "This isn't right, something isn't right. I wish to speak with Jerec immediately," she said causing Siri to turn her gaze to the duchess.

"Sadly," Palpatine said, "Deputy Minister Jerec perished this morning in a Death Watch bombing on Kalevala."

Satine looked surprised and saddened as the Chancellor went on. "Let us insure that his death is not in vain. Let us commit our military might to defend the Mandalorian people," he declared.

"Defending?" Satine echoed disbelievingly. "You mean occupy our home and trample our right to self-determination."

"She has a point," Siri said softly.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement eyes narrowed. It seemed as though the meeting was going just as it went the first time around.

"We mean to save your people," Palpatine replied.

"You will turn our planet into a military target, which will bring the war to us," Satine protested. "Mandalore must remain a neutral system."

"The vote shall commence in the next session," Palpatine declared and the meeting ended.

Obi-Wan turned around before walking out of the audience chamber as the rest of the senators left. Siri fell into step beside him. "Going to check on Satine?" she asked.

"I just want to make sure she's all right," Obi-Wan replied before he led the way out of the building. He was only a little surprised when Siri followed him but he decided against commenting. He didn't mind the company at all.

He jogged over to join Satine where she was walking with her bodyguards. "Duchess!" he called but she kept on walking again. "Satine, wait!" He decided against grabbing her arm like last time as she slowed down.

"I heard what happened in the Senate," he said causing Satine to stop and look at him.

"You're sweet to be concerned," Satine said as the guards stepped away. "But I promise I'll be all right."

"I am concerned," Obi-Wan said softly. "We're friends, are we not?"

"Yes friends and nothing more," she murmured. It was obvious she was still disappointed at learning that Obi-Wan didn't share the same feeling she felt for him. Siri also noticed Satine's tone and she narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

Obi-Wan thought about how to go forward with this. "Satine, as your friend, I am going to be honest with you. With everything that is going on, and after everything that has happened, you shouldn't make your decision with everything you have on your mind. It's too risky. You should think about it more."

"Think about it more?" Satine echoed. "What's there to think about? The Republic is trying to force it's will upon innocent people. I only wish more people would be willing to stand up for themselves when the Republic decides to trample upon their rights."

"Satine, rushing into this is foolhardy," Obi-Wan said in an attempt to get through to the duchess.

Satine glared at him. "Ironic words from a man who spends his days running hither and yon, wielding his lightsaber with deadly force as if on a crusade! Why should I listen to someone who so frequently relies on violence? In my opinion, you're the one who's foolhardy!" she snapped

Without giving Obi-Wan a chance to respond, Satine turned around and stalked away toward her speeder with her guards just behind him. They stepped into the speeder before it flew away.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that could have gone better," Siri said.

"Yes, it could have," Obi-Wan murmured.

* * *

Duchess Satine watched the other speeders fly past as the speeder she was in flew onward through the airways deep in thought. She was surprised to find her thoughts drifting to Obi-Wan and his words.

She sighed softly. He had only been trying to help and she had snapped at him. She hadn't meant to snap at him but she had so much stuff on her mind that she couldn't think straight.

_Maybe that's why he told me to think about everything before I made a decision, _she thought.

And that's when the explosion sounded.

The speeder started to list to the side as her pilot, Arabis, attempted to regain control of the speeder. "What's happening?" Satine asked.

"It's the navigation system," Arabis replied.

The speeder drifted further down and the pilot gritted his teeth. "Get her out of here," he said to the guards who stood up and grabbed Satine's arm just before she could have fallen out of the speeder.

"There's a platform up ahead. I'll try to get closer," the pilot said before attempting to get the speeder closer to the platform.

"No, stop. Arabis!" Satine shouted as her guards grabbed both her arms.

"Jump," Arabis shouted.

The guards jumped taking Satine with them. They crashed onto the platform and rolled before coming to a stop. Satine immediately scrambled to her feet before shielding her eyes when the speeder she had been in crashed into the side of a building in front of them sending fire and shrapnel flying in all directions.

Later that day, Satine went to Chancellor Palpatine's office to see if charges would be filed against the person who sabotaged her speeder and cost Arabis her life. Unfortunately, Palpatine stated charges weren't going to be filed.

"What do you mean no charges are going to be filed? None at all," she protested. "Someone tried to kill me. The controls on my speeder were compromised."

"Sadly, my dear, there is no proof anyone tampered with anything. I'm afraid it might have been just an accident," Palpatine said.

"An accident? And it just happened to coincide with me defending my homeworld," Satine retorted.

Mas Amedda glanced at her. "I agree with Satine," he said.

"Well, finally," Satine said relieved but her relief was short-lived as Amedda went on.

"It proves what I've been saying all along. Death Watch is out of control. The Republic must step in and help," Amedda said.

"No, wait, I didn't…" Satine began.

"You can't keep them reined in obviously so we will," Amedda said firmly.

"This is patently offensive. You can't do this," the Duchess protested.

"Unfortunately, it's up to the Senate now," Palpatine said. "I'm sure they'll make a reasoned and thoughtful decision.

* * *

Obi-Wan knew Satine was all right but that didn't stop him from making sure. He waited in the hallway outside of Palpatine's office for Satine to leave while remembering what happened the first time he checked on Satine after the assassin sabotaged her speeder.

Satine left the office with her guards at her side and Obi-Wan walked over to join her.

"Satine, I just heard about what happened," Obi-Wan said avoiding calling it an accident since he knew it wasn't one.

"Those two are…this government is…ugh," Satine growled in frustration.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked more to calm her down than anything.

"I'm fine, I wasn't hurt, I didn't want to worry you," she said finally.

"Well, I'm afraid you failed rather spectacularly," Obi-Wan admitted honestly; she had worried him the first time around and she had worried him again this time around because he wasn't sure if things would happen as they did last time. There was a chance, however slim, that she wouldn't have survived and he certainly didn't want to lose one of his friends.

"This attack proves I've upset someone," Satine said turning to look at Obi-Wan as the two of them walked down the corridor. "I must be on the right track."

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. "This attack proves your enemies are here on Coruscant too," he said before adding, "You aren't going to let the authorities handle this, are you? You're not backing down." He phrased the last words as a statement.

Satine looked away snorting. "Republic authorities? Certainly not. I'm on my way to the Ministry of Intelligence to meet with my contact."

Obi-Wan thought about what to do and decided to try the same approach he did the first time around. "You need your friends with you, Satine, not held at arm's length," he said. "Have you decided to cut your friends out of your life in your quest to be self-reliant?"

"I…I don't know," Satine stammered out just as Padmé Amidala walked over and stopped a few feet from where they were standing.

"Senator Amidala, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked his brother's wife calmly.

"The Senate has completed its vote. They've decided in favor of occupation," Padmé replied.

"When did this happen?" Satine protested. "The vote was supposed to be tomorrow."

"It was during your meeting with the Chancellor. Your accident merely accelerated the Senate's decision," Padmé said. "Republic forces are set to leave for Mandalore at sunrise tomorrow morning."

"You see? I was right before," Satine said before she walked off leaving Obi-Wan and Padmé in the corridor. She paused for a moment before glancing back at Obi-Wan and Padmé. "Counting on the Republic is a mistake."

* * *

Satine waited for her contact to join her on the streets of Sector GL5 of the Coruscant Underworld. Davu Golec walked over to join her. "I don't have much time. I'm being followed," he said.

He gently took her arm and guided her away. She sighed. "You've put yourself in great danger. I'll never forget it," she said.

"I had to come," Golec said before he held up the recording. "This is worth it."

"Where did you get this?" Satine asked taking the recording with surprise in her eyes.

"Very deep in the evidence facility in the Ministry," the Mandalorian said. "It was not easy to fine, believe me. You were right, someone faked the evidence. The recording presented to the Senate was not the full recording but this disk is. You must show the Senate…"

The shot came out of nowhere and struck Golec in the heart.

"Davu! No!" Satine gasped kneeling beside Golec as he crumpled lifelessly to the ground before she pulled out her weapon and gazed around for the culprit.

The probe droid arrived at that moment. "We have a shooting in Sector GL5. Suspect identified as Duchess Satine Kryze," it said.

"We have you surrounded. Put your hands up," the tall, skinny police droids said walking forward and pushing their way through the crowd. "You are coming with us."

"I didn't kill him," Satine protested and, in her panic, she turned around and ran. She didn't know of where she was going only that she had to get away. She wasn't responsible for Davu's death but they blamed her just because she had her weapon out.

She rounded a corner and continued to run with the police droids just behind her. A couple of blaster bolts flew toward her and missed her by a few millimeters and she gasped in fright. She hadn't expected that. She dodged another bolt before taking off running now with an assassin and the Republic authorities after her. Before long, two of the clone troopers joined the chase.

She pointed her deactivator at the probe droid and fired. The flying patrol droid fell deactivated and caused the skinny police droids and the two clone troopers to trip and fall to the ground. Without pausing, she turned around and began running again. She turned into an alley before spotting a speeder. When the speeder began to take off, she ducked down behind the crates that were located in the alley as it flew off.

She heard the clone troopers speak from her position. "She just entered the alley," one clone trooper said before he spotted the speeder and added, "Scratch that, she's escaping in a speeder heading for Sector IG44."

Satine breathed a sigh of relief before she began moving again this time moving at leisurely place.

* * *

Obi-Wan was expecting Satine's call so he wasn't surprised when he heard his comlink go off as he stood in his room gazing at the airlanes. Siri was there and narrowed her eyes as the hologram of Satine appeared before them. She had come so that they could spend some time together because they haven't had any chances to spend time together recently. Jenica was with Ahsoka in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and Anakin was probably with his apprentice or visiting Padmé.

"_Obi-Wan, are you there?_" Satine called.

"Satine, where are you? Mas Amedda has demanded you turn yourself in," Obi-Wan said turning his gaze to the hologram of the duchess.

"_I know. Listen, Obi-Wan, I need your help,_" Satine said softly.

Obi-Wan already knew of what to do. "I'll help you, Satine," he said before he told the duchess of where to meet him.

"Thank you," Satine said softly before she disconnected the transmission.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't bother looking around for Satine. He just started walking toward where he met her last time hoping she would be there like the first time around. Sure enough, she was there sitting on one of the benches with the hood of her red-cloak covering her face. When a police droid neared, she turned slightly to avoid being seen.

Obi-Wan joined her before sitting down with his back to her. "Nice disguise," he murmured quietly. "I'm relieved to see you are all right but you should really turn yourself in. We've both sworn our loyalty to the Republic."

"Believe me neither one of us is breaking our oath," Satine replied. "And this will prove it." She pushed the recording to Obi-Wan who took it into his hand.

"I need to get it into the proper hands," she added.

"The Republic guards are hunting you, which means…" Obi-Wan began but Satine interrupted him.

"…whoever doctored this recording is likely in the government itself," she said.

"If you set foot in the Senate then they'll arrest you on sight," Obi-Wan reminded the duchess.

"And the disk will be destroyed before anyone can see it," Satine agreed softly eyeing the crowd that wandered around the plaza and keeping her head down to avoid letting the police droids see her face.

"Which is why you must take the disk to Padmé," she added.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. "What are you going to do while I'm in the Senate?" he asked as the two of them stood up and began making their way out of the plaza walking out of the way to avoid the police droids.

"I'm going to surrender to them," Satine said softly.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly in response; he wasn't surprised by Satine's decision. "I don't like this though," he said.

"You'll need a distraction if you want to enter the Senate freely. I can't risk them searching you because we're associates," the duchess said briefly glancing at the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan knew that they would even though he was a Jedi. "I suppose this is the only way," he said quietly as they continued to walk side by side. He kept his senses alert though since he knew it was around that time that the assassin attacked. They were currently walking down an alleyway and Obi-Wan kept his eyes peeled until he sensed the danger.

He Force pushed Satine out of the way before lashing out with the Force to sending the thermal detonator flying back at the assassin causing him to leap clear to avoid it when it exploded. The determined assassin leapt down pointing his blaster at Satine but before he could fire, Obi-Wan was on him. His lightsaber took care of the assassin's blaster but the assassin had a secondary blaster that he fired at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan, expecting this, decided he would take care of the assassin quickly. He lashed out with the Force and the assassin flew backwards near the edge of the walkway. He snarled before firing at Obi-Wan who easily deflected the blaster bolts back at the assassin. Obi-Wan, knowing the assassin would flee, Force pushed him over the edge of the walkway. Just as he expected, the assassin activated his jetpack and flew away.

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber before moving back to Satine's side. "We should probably get moving before he comes back," he said.

Satine nodded in agreement.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Satine approached the police droids looking resolved to what would happen next. As she neared the droids, Obi-Wan slipped past them toward the doors leading into the Senate building.

"Excuse me?" Satine said. "I believe you were looking for me."

Obi-Wan didn't wait for Satine to get arrested. Instead, he slipped into the Senate building and immediately made his way to Padmé's office. When he reached the office, he knocked on the door and Padmé opened it.

"Master Kenobi, what are you doing here? I don't have much time. I have a Senate meeting to attend," she said.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied before he held out the recording. "This is a recording of what Deputy Minister Jerec really said. You need to play this before the Senate."

Padmé took it. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Long story," Obi-Wan admitted.

A while later, Obi-Wan stood in Padmé's repulsorpod waiting for Palpatine to begin speaking about the occupation of Mandalore.

"The occupation of Mandalore will provide more security for the Republic in its fight against corruption," Palpatine was saying when Obi-Wan tuned back into the talk. "If there are no objections…"

"Supreme Chancellor," Padmé began guiding her repulsorpod forward. "There has been a development in the case for Mandalore's neutrality."

"The chair recognizes the senator from Naboo," Palpatine said and Obi-Wan could see a brief gleam of frustration in his eyes before he hid it.

Padmé put in the recording before gazing at the gathered Senate members. "This should shine more light on the so-called evidence we saw before," she said and began playing the recording. Obi-Wan listened to Deputy Minister Jerec but, as subtly as possible, he observed Palpatine's reaction to the message.

"_Death Watch is far stronger than we once thought. But we have been training for this. We can stop them. But if we are to combat them effectively, we must have the temerity to stand strong in the name of peace. And if we are to do so, we must reject any Republic assistance. Instead, this government will act. It acts not out of pride, but for safety. Intervention by the Republic will inflame the opposition and this is why our government rejects the help of the Jedi. We must listen to the Duchess Satine. If we do not, we will ultimately cause our defeat._"

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly as he saw the look of anger and frustration in Palpatine's eyes before it disappeared. Just like last time, Mandalore was not to be occupied by the Republic.

* * *

Obi-Wan waited outside the Chancellor's office for Satine, Padmé, Palpatine and Mas Amedda to leave. Satine stopped next to him while the others walked off to finish ratifying the Senate's decision. She gazed at him for a moment. "If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't have happened," she said.

"You were the one that accomplished this, Satine, because of your sheer determination," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"I appreciate that," Satine said softly. "But I wish I knew who was behind all of this. Who tampered with that recording? Who tried to convict me of murder and send me to jail?"

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan admitted honestly; he suspected Palpatine, or one of his lackeys, might have been behind everything but he couldn't be positive. "But I can say this, things are changing. Sometimes the line between friend and foe is blurred now more than ever."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yes, I managed to finish and post this chapter before the New Year!**

**Darth: congrats. How many months do we have to wait for the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (glares at Darth)**

**Anakin: (cruising around in Mace's Mustang) what is the next chapter you're going to do?**

**Blaze: I was going to do "Nightsisters" but I decided that since "Bounty Hunters" occurs in Season 2 after this arc and I wanted one more episode from Season 2 before I went on to Season 3 and one of my reviewers was kind enough to request this episode from me, I decided to do it**

**Severus: your story is going to be long**

**Blaze: yup. It's already going to be over 50 chapters by the time I finish the Clone Wars part and the **_**Revenge of the Sith**_** part will probably add another ten or so chapters so it looks like it's going to be over 60 chapters**

**Harry: wow! None of your stories are that long!**

**Severus: correction, none of her **_**serious**_** stories are that long except, perhaps, **_**A Prince By Blood**_

**Blaze: yeah, that's going to be my longest **_**Harry Potter**_** story and this story is probably going to be my longest **_**Star Wars**_** story**

**Harry: COOL**

**Anakin: (still cruising around in Mace's Mustang) yup**

**Mace: GIVE ME BACK MY MUSTANG!**

**Anakin: I'm driving it. It's mine now**

**Mace: no it isn't**

**Anakin: you signed it over to me**

**Mace: no I didn't**

**Anakin: well that's not what the paper says**

**Mace: I'm going to get you for stealing my car and forging my signature**

**Anakin: I didn't forge or steal 'em. I bought 'em from a Jawa**

**Mace: how the blazes did a Jawa get my Mustang and the paperwork for it?**

**Anakin: they just had the paperwork. I just got your Mustang from your driveway**

**Mace: that does it! (Steals Blaze's flaming machete and chases after Anakin)**

**Obi-Wan: those two are at it again. Where's my caf?**

**Anakin: yeah, Palpypie took it. And I'm not facing a flaming machete. (Gives Mustang and paperwork back to Mace and takes off)**

**Obi-Wan: he gave in? Anakin actually gave in? Now I've seen it all (ignites lightsaber) now where's my caf and Palpypie?**

**Palpypie: I'm getting out of here (takes off)**

**Obi-Wan: GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAF! (launches a bolt of Force lightning at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ow!**

**Obi-Wan: (stares at hand) where did I learn that?**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 33, which will cover "Bounty Hunters", as soon as I possibly can but it will likely be in the New Year**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to the 11 people who reviewed the last chapter and this chapter will cover "Bounty Hunters" so I hope that you like it. Also, I am sorry for the wait. I was planning on updating on New Year's Day but my Internet and computer decided to screw up on me so I couldn't watch the episode to refresh my memory of events until now. Also, the last part of the chapter is pretty lazily done but that's 'cause the stupid internet went stupid on me so I had to finish the chapter based on the Wookieepedia entry. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 33**_

The Jedi shuttle glided through the silence of hyperspace and Jenica watched the mottled space. She and her master along with Anakin and Ahsoka were on their way to Felucia to check on the medical station that orbited the fungi-covered planet. The Republic had lost contact with the medical station and so the Jedi Council sent the four of them to investigate the matter.

Anakin was currently flying the shuttle with Ahsoka sitting next to him in the co-pilot seat; Jenica was sitting in the back with Obi-Wan, who looked deep in thought, at her side. She glanced at her master; her master hadn't said a word since they left Coruscant and she couldn't help but wonder what had him so deep in thought.

"Are you all right, master?" she asked green eyes examining her master.

Obi-Wan blinked. "I'm fine, Jenica," he said pulling himself from his thoughts.

"We'll be dropping out of hyperspace soon," said Anakin glancing over his shoulder at Obi-Wan and Jenica.

Obi-Wan nodded.

Jenica returned her gaze to the viewports of the shuttle as Anakin pulled back on the hyperspace lever and they dropped out of hyperspace near Felucia. He then guided the shuttle toward the planet but Jenica couldn't see the medical station anywhere.

"That's Felucia, dead ahead," Anakin said running his fingers across the console.

"But where's the medical station?" Ahsoka asked confused. "I don't see anything on my scanners. Wait, there's something."

Jenica glanced over Ahsoka's shoulder at the scanners before looking up at the floating Vulture droid stall just as it opened and released a multitude of Vulture droids.

"Vulture droids!" Jenica gasped.

"Hang on!" Anakin ordered before swerving toward the planet. The Vulture droids chased after them firing at them as Anakin swerved around to avoid the droids firing at them.

"Well, we know what happened to the medical station now," Obi-Wan said examining the Vulture droids as they continued to fire at them.

The Vulture droids blasters suddenly slammed into the back of the ship causing it to tremble violently as it listed to one side.

"This isn't good," Jenica cried holding on to her seat.

"They took out the plasma conduit," Ahsoka said gritting her teeth as she and Anakin attempted to level out the ship.

"This really isn't good," Jenica said.

Anakin guided the ship past the atmosphere of Felucia as they began to decelerate rapidly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at Obi-Wan and Jenica.

"No," Obi-Wan replied through gritted teeth and Jenica couldn't help but agree with her master. She didn't want to eject either but between ejecting and dying when the ship crashed, she would prefer ejecting.

She pulled on the rebreather before grabbing hold of the eject lever at the side of her chair and she could see Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Anakin doing the same thing.

"Looks like we're doing it the hard way," said Anakin as the ship continued to fall. "Starting ejection sequence."

"How come every time you fly, we crash?" Ahsoka demanded.

"This has happened before?" Jenica echoed.

"It's not my fault, it's the ship's," Anakin protested.

"Ready to eject," Ahsoka said.

"Wait," Anakin cautioned as they continued to travel downward and, when they were a certain height above the ground, he said, "now!" and pull the eject lever. Jenica followed suit quickly and they were ejected from the ship before wrapped up in a protective sphere as the ship they were in exploded as it crashed.

"You always blame the ship," Ahsoka shouted through the comlink that linked the four escape spheres, which is what Jenica called them, as they bounced downward before coming to a halt on the ground.

* * *

_I disliked this when the first time around,_ Obi-Wan thought grimacing inwardly as the survival pod came to a halt on the ground. The pod opened and Obi-Wan, muttering under his breath, climbed out of the sphere.

"You all right there, master?" Anakin asked coughing as he climbed out of his sphere.

"Yes, Anakin, I'm fine," Obi-Wan muttered curtly. He knew it would happen, there really wasn't much he could do to stop it from happening without revealing that he knew more than he was letting on, but that didn't mean he liked that it would happen.

Remembering what happened last time, Obi-Wan quickly thought about how to change the situation. He and Anakin were going to run into Hondo Ohnaka while they were on Felucia when Hondo attempted to take the nysillin spice that the farmers were harvesting and how they had to team up with the bounty hunters that were helping the farmers.

Obi-Wan knew that they hadn't attracted Grievous to Felucia the last time around so he decided that they could stay and help like Anakin wanted to the first time around. The more help the bounty hunters had, the quicker it would be to drive off Hondo.

"Where on Felucia do you think we are?" Ahsoka asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Obi-Wan admitted and he really didn't or, more or less, he didn't remember ever figuring out where they had landed the first time around. He only knew he was near a nysillin spice farm village but that was about it.

That was when Obi-Wan heard the growl of a jungle rancor.

"That doesn't sound good," Jenica said fear in her voice. Obi-Wan glanced at his apprentice as Jenica took a deep breath and managed to release most of her fear in the Force.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ahsoka agreed.

"And I don't like the look of that," Anakin said pointing to the jungle rancors as they walked past them deeper into the Felucian jungles.

"We shouldn't scare them," Anakin said.

"We can't just wander around without knowing where to go," Jenica said.

"Jenica's right. We need a plan," Obi-Wan said looking around to see if the smoke that Ahsoka had spotted the first time around was still there.

"You taught me to go by my instincts," Anakin said. "And my instincts tell me to go that way." He pointed in the direction just behind Obi-Wan.

"Your instincts may be telling you to go that way but my instincts say we should go that way," Obi-Wan gestured in the general direction of the smoke he could see rising up on the horizon.

"Why do you even ask for my opinion?" Anakin asked with a small sigh. "We never do things my way."

"We crashed the ship your way," Obi-Wan couldn't help but point out.

"Very funny. I see your sense of humor survived the landing."

"It's about the only thing."

"Uh, if you guys are done arguing, I see smoke rising on the horizon in the direction Master Obi-Wan pointed," Ahsoka said pointing.

"That should mean people and a way off this planet," Jenica agreed before she and Ahsoka began walking in the direction of the smoke.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan before shrugging and the two of them followed the apprentices deeper into the jungle toward the farm village.

When they reached the farm village, Obi-Wan noticed it looked just as deserted as it did the first time around. Obi-Wan did keep an eye out for any of the bounty hunters that he knew were lurking somewhere with the village. He never did find out where they were hiding the first time around.

"Look, there's a village," Jenica said as they came to the edge of the farm village.

"Maybe they have a ship we can…borrow," Anakin said as the four of them entered the village.

"Hmm, they're growing healing herbs," Ahsoka commented.

"Nysillin to be more precise," Obi-Wan replied a little absently as he gazed around the seemingly deserted village.

"Isn't nysillin one of the most valuable crops in the galaxy?" Jenica asked.

"Yes it is, Padawan," Obi-Wan replied examining the herbs as they made their way deeper into the farm village.

"This place seems deserted," Ahsoka said.

"It isn't," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Why do you say that, master?" asked Jenica.

Obi-Wan glanced up to find that Ahsoka, Anakin and Jenica had stopped and were examining him. "It just doesn't seem likely especially not with a crop as valuable as nysillin growing nearby," he said. "Not to mention, the crops look ready to be harvested, tools are everywhere. No, something's amiss."

"Yes, I think you're right," Jenica said thoughtfully.

"Well, there was one thing I learned where I grew up. If you want to know what a farmer's up to, look inside his barn," Anakin said leading to the barn before he opened it to reveal the bounty hunter's ship just like last time.

"This is an odd ship for farmers, master," Jenica said frowning.

"They could be here to pick up the nysillin or perhaps something else," Obi-Wan said.

"I still don't get it," Ahsoka said. "Where is everyone?"

"Let's split up and find out," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Anakin led the way into one of the houses examining it; it looked as deserted as the outside but Anakin was sure that his master was right and that the place wasn't as deserted as they wanted everyone else to think. He walked deeper into the room while Ahsoka gazed around curiously. He stopped when he heard a noise and he moved to crouch beside a metal hatch before he gestured for Ahsoka to be quiet.

He used the Force to open the hatch to reveal a couple of terrified farmers. They shied away from him as he leaned back. "Mystery solved," he said.

"They're terrified," Ahsoka whispered. "Hey, it's okay, we won't hurt you."

Naturally, that's when Anakin heard someone load their weapon behind him. "Kindly drop your weapons, Jedi," a female voice said and Anakin turned around as four bounty hunters surrounded him. The one who spoke was a female Zabrak with purple hair and brown eyes.

"Take it easy, Snips," Anakin said cautioning his apprentice who was reaching for her lightsaber. "We don't want any trouble."

"You're outmanned, laserblade," the Kyuzo bounty hunter said in his own language.

"It's not always about the numbers," Anakin said calmly understanding what the bounty hunter was saying even though it was in another language.

"Four on one is hardly a fair fight," the female Frenk bounty hunter said. "Even for a Jedi."

"Wait a minute," Ahsoka protested, "four on one? You mean four on two."

"We don't count you, knee-high," the fourth member of the group said.

"Do you count me?" Obi-Wan asked calmly walking into the house igniting his blade with Jenica, her blue blade ignited and in her hand, just behind him. Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber as did Anakin as the tense standoff continued.

"Stop. Do not harm them," a farmer said walking into the house. "Can't you see these are Jedi? We are saved."

"Saved?" Ahsoka echoed.

"Need I remind you, Casiss, you already made a deal with us," the Zabrak bounty hunter said.

"But with the Jedi's help…" Casiss began.

"Excuse me," Ahsoka interrupted the farmer, "but help you with what?"

"Pirates," Casiss said grimly.

* * *

That night, Obi-Wan sat across from the Zabrak bounty hunter, Sugi, with Ahsoka at his side, Casiss at the head of the table and Embo next to Sugi. The rest of the bounty hunters, as well as Anakin, were seated or standing within earshot of the farmer.

"Simply put, if we do not give the pirates a portion of our crop, they will destroy our homes," Casiss said quietly, "with us in them."

"This certainly is a dilemma you are faced with," Obi-Wan said caressing his beard.

"It is a meager trade," Casiss added. "Without enough nysillin to sell, we will not have enough money for food, fuel or equipment."

"But you can afford mercenaries?" Jenica asked confused.

"These bounty hunters drive a far more reasonable bargain than the pirates," Casiss replied.

"Why not fight them yourselves?" asked Anakin.

"Easy for you, perhaps," Casiss said. "But look at us, we are farmers, not warriors. Even with these bounty hunters helps, I feared the worst. But now they are seven of you."

"What do you want, Jedi?" Sugi asked.

"We need a ship. I'm afraid ours is beyond repair," replied Obi-Wan calmly.

"The one in the barn, that'll do," said Anakin.

Sugi snorted. "That's our ride and it doesn't go anywhere without us. And we're busy," she said.

"Extorting farmers?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't hear you offering to help," Sugi retorted.

"I was just about to," Obi-Wan said calmly. He wanted to help them and he knew that if things went similar to the way they went the first time around then the farmers would not have to worry about attracting the attention of Grievous.

"So you will help" Casiss asked.

"I am willing to help, Casiss. As, I am sure, my companions are too."

* * *

"Pirates! The pirates are back!" a kid shouted running forward by the time the bounty hunters and the Jedi left the house with Casiss. Ahsoka stood alongside Jenica as they, with their masters, watched as the pirates drew closer. She, Jenica and Anakin had been more than willing to help the farmers just as Obi-Wan had predicted but, honestly, Ahsoka was surprised the pirates arrived as soon as they did.

"That's far enough," Sugi called walking to the front of the group as the speeder bikes came to a halt in front of the group. "I speak for the people of this village. State your name and business."

"My name is my own business," the Weequay snapped, "and my business is taking what is ours."

"There is nothing here that is yours unless you're here to buy it," Sugi snapped.

"Buy it?" Hondo Ohnaka's familiar voice asked as he climbed off his speeder bike and walked over to join them with the Kowakian-monkey lizard he kept with him on his shoulders before he laughed. "Kenobi, Skywalker, I can't believe you came all this way to see me."

"Hondo," Obi-Wan and Anakin said at the same time remembering the last time they had seen Hondo when they were held captive after capturing Dooku. Sadly, that was, apparently, one of the events that couldn't be changed much to Obi-Wan's chagrin. If he had captured Dooku then the war would end quicker and Anakin wouldn't have taken another step toward the dark side by killing Dooku. However, the Force, obviously, did not want Dooku to be captured that early in the war.

"You know each other?" Sugi asked.

"Of course, we do. Tell them how far back we go, Kenobi," Hondo said.

"Too far unfortunately," Obi-Wan replied and Hondo laughed as he walked over to join the Jedi.

"And here I thought we were friends," he said.

"If friendship is what you want then why don't you stop terrorizing these farmers?" Obi-Wan said.

"Terrorizing them? Please tell you have not been listening to this bounty hunting scum?" Hondo said fake hurt in his voice as he walked away.

"Scum?" Sugi echoed. "We're just here to help them protect what's theirs."

"Oh come, come, my dear. How much are they paying you?" Hondo asked turning his gaze back to Sugi. "But, but, but, it doesn't matter. Whatever it is, I will double it. And all you have to do to earn it is step aside."

"We do not break deals," Sugi said firmly.

The pirates pointed their blasters at the bounty hunters who immediately pointed their weapons at the pirates.

"Steady everyone," Obi-Wan said intervening, like last time, before things turned ugly.

"What is your stake, Kenobi?" asked Hondo.

"What I and my companions want is the same as what these bounty hunter want as well as a ride to the nearest Republic outpost," Obi-Wan replied knowing full well that Hondo wouldn't accept Republic credits.

"Unfortunately," Hondo said, "no one is leaving this planet until I get my nysillin."

"Then I hope you enjoy your stay because you're going to be staying here for a very long time," Sugi said firmly.

Hondo ignored her as he walked over to stand in front of Casiss. "You know, this crop has not been harvested," he said. "You'd better hurry, old man, before things start to die on you." Without another word, he walked past the bounty hunters, Jedi and farmers and toward the speeder bikes.

* * *

Ahsoka sat beside Obi-Wan resting her chin on her hand as she examined the holographic, topographic display of the area. "When the attack comes, it will come from the forest to the south and the ridge to the north," said Obi-Wan pointing. "Whatever we decide to do, we need to defend both sides."

"But there are only seven of you. How can seven of you defend yourselves against so many?" asked Dilani, one of the farmers.

"With the Jedi's help, we'll have a better chance," Casiss said.

"But we'll still be outmanned, master," Anakin said.

"You seem to lack confidence in our abilities, young Jedi," Sugi commented.

"I am sure you are good at what you do but you're in too deep," said Anakin.

"Says the peacekeeper who fails to keep the peace."

Obi-Wan sighed. "The war wasn't our fault," he said. "If more worlds would stand up for themselves against the Separatists then this war wouldn't have lasted as long as it did."

"That's it," Anakin said. Obi-Wan already knew of what Anakin was going to propose and he decided against changing that. "We'll just train the villagers to defend themselves."

"But we are just farmers. We are not warriors," Dilani protested.

"Well, we're about to change that," Anakin said with a faint smile.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked alongside Sugi as they observed the proceedings around them. Everyone was preparing for the coming battle; building up the defenses, training for the battle and the like. Anakin was attempting to train the farmers to fight with sticks, Ahsoka was working with Seripas, Rumi Paramita was working alongside some farmers and the farmers were harvesting the nysillin.

Their conversation was light and Obi-Wan noticed that the conversation was much different from the conversation they had the first time around although Sugi did admit that she was like most other bounty hunters but she proved that she did have honor.

_It looks like we're going to be able to work together just like last time, _Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

"We're not soldiers," Dilani protested. "We don't even have weapons."

Anakin looked thoughtful before he took Dilani's stick and showed him of how the stick could be used as a weapon. "This'll do," he said handing the stick back before continuing his lesson.

Unfortunately, Dilani didn't seem to get the hang of it but he also seemed too impatient. "This is pointless. We'll never be soldiers," he said tossing his stick down and walking off.

Anakin sighed but he went back to training the farmers who stayed.

* * *

"All right now aim them," Ahsoka instructed before watching as the farmers aimed the slingshots and fired sending rocks flying in all directions.

"Good job," she said with a faint smile before she glanced at Jenica who was helping another group nearby learn how to use slingshots. She seemed to be doing just fine by herself so Ahsoka returned her attention to her group.

She was just turning back when she spotted the droid bounty hunter cutting down a giant fungus and it landed on his hands. She gasped when she noticed that the fungus seemed to be too heavy for the bounty hunter.

"Wait, it's too heavy," she called dashing forward and tackling the bounty hunter to the ground.

The head of the droid popped open to reveal a small alien in the suit. The alien looked embarrassed. "Not very intimidating am I?" he asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Size doesn't matter," she replied honestly.

* * *

Sugi was examining the area when she suddenly spotted something. "Look, over there," she called sharply pointing toward where a pirate scout was watching them. "Embo!"'

Embo nodded before taking off after the scout. The Kyuzo bounty hunter pointed his blaster at the speeder the scout had taken off toward and it exploded. Sugi didn't see what happened next as she and the Jedi hurried over to join the bounty hunter to find that he killed the scout.

"Well, I am sure that when this scout does not report in then things are going to come to a head quickly," Obi-Wan commented.

* * *

Obi-Wan, as he figured, was right and they received word soon after Embo killed that scout that the pirates were coming. Sugi, eyes narrowed, glance backwards. "Activate the shield," she ordered and the energy shield was activated.

The battle began soon after that with the pirates and farmers clashing. Obi-Wan, lightsaber ignited, blocked the blaster bolts from the pirates before gazing around. He was sure that Hondo was going to make an appearance soon with his tank and, sure enough, that's what happened.

He spotted the tank on the ridge and, remembering what happened last time, lashed out with a Force catching Rumi and Embo off guard but saving their lives as the tank's blast would have hit Rumi.

"You know what I always say: speak softly and drive a big tank," Hondo shouted before continuing to fire at the village.

Embo and Rumi pushed themselves to their feet before glancing at Obi-Wan, nodding their thanks and going back into the battle. Obi-Wan gazed around again and spotted Ahsoka and Jenica nearby with the farmers who were using their slingshots against the pirates.

He then glanced up in time to find Anakin leaping onto the ridge to attack Hondo on the tank. Watching that battle, Obi-Wan realized that, despite a few subtle changes, things were pretty much going the same way they did the first time around but he did manage to change a few things.

Despite being attacked by a Kowakian monkey lizard, Anakin managed to hold his own and knock Hondo off the edge of the ridge. Hondo held on to the edge and Obi-Wan watched as Anakin stretched out a hand and pulled him back onto the ledge. Obi-Wan watched as the tank fired at Anakin causing him to flip off the ridge to land on the ground as Hondo stood up on the ridge.

"This effort is no longer profitable," he shouted before retreating with the rest of his pirates.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as the farmers walked around making sure everyone was all right before he watched as Sugi walked to his side. Anakin and Ahsoka were talking quietly to each other nearby while Jenica was helping some of the wounded into one of the homes.

"Do you still need that ride back to the Republic outpost?" Sugi asked breaking the silence that befell then and glancing at him.

Obi-Wan looked at the bounty hunter. "If it won't inconvenience you," he replied.

Sugi smiled slightly. "On the contrary," she said, "it would be my pleasure."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: like I said, the last part with the training and the battles would have been better if my computer didn't decide to not let me watch the episode**

**Darth: bleh, stupid internet**

**Blaze: yup, bleh**

**Darth: so what's gonna happen next?**

**Blaze: the Nightsister arc followed by the Mortis arc, a special surprise chapter that only one of my reviewers knows about, the Citadel arc and then season 4**

**Darth: cool**

**Harry: AWESOME**

**Severus: (snorts) you think everything is awesome**

**Harry: I do not**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post the next chapter, which shall cover Nightsisters, as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to the 13 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great and it won't be until the Mortis trilogy that Jenica begins to play a bigger role in this story but you're in luck because the Mortis trilogy is only two chapters away. (The next chapter will have a brief overview of Monster and then will cover Witches of the Mist.) This chapter will cover Nightsisters, which means there won't be much Obi-Wan in it. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 34**_

Asajj Ventress guided her starfighter around the carnage and the dogfights that existed around her with two groups of droid fighters on either side of her. She opened a channel to both groups as she examined the battle and headed toward one of the Republic's capital ships in the distance.

"Trident Group One, attack the starboard engines," she ordered the group on her right and the group broke off. She then turned her attention to the group of droid fighters on her left side. "Trident Group Two, knock out their port shield generators. I'll go for the bridge."

The second group of fighters broke off and Ventress, flew directly at the bridge of the capital ship firing at it as the droid fighters took out the shield generator and the starboard engines. When she neared the bridge, she fired on it before guiding her ship away as the capital ship began to explode sending debris flying.

Smirking to herself, Ventress guided her starfighter away from the doomed ship to continue the battle.

* * *

On the planet of Serenno, Count Dooku stood in the main audience chamber looking through the large windows at the landscape that lay beyond. When he heard the beep that indicated he was receiving an incoming transmission, he turned around before walking to the console and turning it on to receive the message that he knew was from his master.

When the holographic image of his master, Darth Sidious, appeared before him, Dooku knelt down.

"_Lord Tyranus_," Sidious said.

"My master," Dooku replied keeping his head lowered.

"_There_ _have been a couple of disturbances in the Force since before the war began. Some of which I have not yet figured out the cause of but I feel I must discover the cause as it may pose a danger to our plan._" Sidious began. "_However, there is one, a recent one that I am going to talk to you about now. Your assassin. She has become very powerful._"

"Yes, my lord. She is quite important to me," Dooku said lifting his head to look at the hologram.

"_Too important,_" Sidious said angrily.

"Master…" Dooku began to protest. The tone of Sidious's voice suggested that he wasn't too happy and he was pretty sure he knew why.

"_Silence,_" Sidious growled. "_I can sense her power is growing stronger. I would hate to think you're training your own Sith apprentice to destroy me._" Dooku's earlier suspicions were proven correct by that statement.

"Never," Dooku said hoping his voice wouldn't betray him since there was some truth to Sidious's words. It was the way of the Sith after all. "My allegiance is to you and to you alone."

"_Then you most prove it,_" Sidious said. _"You must eliminate her._"

Dooku had figured that would happen but he found he felt a little reluctant. "But she is my most trusted…" he began in an effort to plead for his assassin's life.

"_I said eliminate her,_" Sidious growled angrily cutting him off midsentence.

Dooku swallowed back his anger and forced any signs of reluctance from his voice as he said, "As you wish, my lord," and bowed his head in response.

* * *

Obi-Wan still disliked flying.

He and Anakin were flying side by side past the remains of the _Resolute_ with droids and clones locked in dogfights around them. The planet of Sullust rose up beneath them as the battle progressed onward.

Obi-Wan recalled that the battle of Sullust had occurred pretty much the same way the first time around and he also knew that he and Anakin would likely get caught up in a duel against Ventress if he couldn't figure out a way to alter what would happen. Naturally, when Ventress attacked, he knew that they would have to split up and Ventress would likely follow him.

As he thought about it, Obi-Wan wondered if there was a way he could change the outcome of this particular battle. _I suppose I shall know that later,_ he thought just as he felt a blaster bolt slam into his starfighter.

"Ventress," Anakin said through the comm that linked them glancing over his shoulder. At the very least, Obi-Wan was thankful he couldn't see much anger in Ventress's eyes. The anger was still there but it seemed Anakin had some measure of control over it. He was learning quickly on how to control his anger and Obi-Wan felt glad about that.

"Split up," he called since he knew they provided too big a target if they stayed together and splitting up would be safer.

Though that meant he would have Ventress on his tail as usual.

Just as he had thought, when he flew away from Anakin, Ventress flew after him.

"Apparently, I am still her favorite," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "I really didn't expect that to change."

* * *

Flying in the opposite direction of his former master, Anakin glanced over his shoulder as the droid fighters followed him and he sighed. "I'm kind of disappointed," Anakin said. "Only the droids followed me."

He noticed that a couple of droid fighters were flying parallel with him with the Separatist dreadnought separating them. They were flying close to the same speed as Anakin but seemed to be attempting to get ahead of him.

"You want to race?" Anakin asked even though he knew they couldn't answer him. "Well, come on then." He increased the battle speed of his starfighter a little before flying toward one of the engines of the dreadnought and swerving as the droid's blasterfire slammed into the shields. The droids followed suit and Anakin, smirking as he saw that he had the droids right where he want them when he saw the second set of droids flying at him on a collision course and he increased the speed again. He was well past the two sets of droids when they slammed into each other and exploded in a shower of sparks and flames.

Anakin smirked.

"_Anakin! I'm going to need a little help,_" Obi-Wan's voice called.

"Where are you?" Anakin asked gazing around.

There was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan began speaking again. "_I'll head toward the Separatist flagship. Blast it!_" he stated.

Anakin caught sight of his former master's ship just as it flew past smoke and fire pouring out of the back of his ship and he gritted his teeth when he spotted Ventress flying after him. Ventress, the assassin who tortured and sought to kill Obi-Wan, his best friend, brother and father-figure and the person he owed his mother's freedom to.

"I've got her," he called before firing at Ventress's starfighter. Realizing he was feeling anger, he quickly grabbed it and released it into the Force to the best of his ability. Just like the other times whenever he felt anger, he just looked to his promise to his mother and his former master for motivation to release it. But also like before, he couldn't release all of his anger. That was something he was still working on.

One of his blaster bolts caught one of Ventress's wings and she swerved. Anakin continued to fire at her as she and Obi-Wan both flew into the hangar bay of the Separatist flagship and skidded to a halt. He quickly guided his starfighter into the hangar bay after them.

* * *

Ventress rubbed her head before gazing around when she noticed that her starfighter was in near ruins. She also noticed that she was receiving an incoming transmission and she sincerely hoped it was from Dooku telling her that the reinforcements were almost there. She needed them if she was to turn the tides of the battle.

"Master," she said when the small hologram of Dooku appeared. "I need your help quickly. I'm surrounded."

"_You've already lost the battle, child,_" Dooku said with little to no emotion in his voice. "_I've ordered your reinforcements to return._"

"No," Ventress protested. "I will destroy the Jedi. I'll show you."

Dooku's eyes hardened. "_You_ _have failed me for the last time_," he said voice like ice. "_You are no longer my apprentice. And now you shall die_."

Ventress's eyes widened in surprise and then anger filled their depths as Dooku's hologram disappeared.

* * *

Obi-Wan pushed against the transparisteel above his head as Anakin crouched beside him and Artoo activated his fire extinguisher. Just like last time, he put out the fire and ended up spraying Obi-Wan a little. Obi-Wan stood up. "Thank you Artoo," he said leaping out of the cockpit of the fighter.

He glanced toward Ventress's fighter. He was unsure of what happened exactly but he knew, based on what happened with Savage and the Nightsisters on Dathomir, that it was likely Dooku betrayed Ventress. _Such is the way of Sith,_ Obi-Wan thought briefly glancing at Anakin who had been the instrument Palpatine used to betray Dooku.

_That shall not happen this time,_ he told himself firmly keeping his thoughts to himself before igniting his lightsaber as he moved toward the smoking fighter with Anakin at his side.

Ventress climbed out of her fighter before glaring at them clutching her side that she probably injured in the crash.

"Ventress," Obi-Wan said mentally figuring out what he could change about the fight if anything since it had been a pretty quick duel and he doubted the duel was one of the changes he was supposed to make.

"You do not look so well," he added conversationally.

"She never does," Anakin murmured causing Obi-Wan's lips to twitch in amusement.

"It's over. Surrender now," he added though he really didn't know why he bothered. Ventress never surrendered.

"Never!" Ventress declared just as Obi-Wan had thought before she ignited her lightsabers and leapt at Obi-Wan and Anakin. They quickly caught the blow as Ventress flipped over them to land on her feet at their backs. They turned and Ventress swung one of her blades at Obi-Wan who angled his blade horizontally to catch the attack.

Anakin aimed a thrust at Ventress who easily dodged before the three of them separated again. Hatred burned in Ventress's eyes as she glared furiously at them her lightsabers held at angles aimed at them.

Obi-Wan leapt at Ventress as Anakin dashed forward and swung his blade at the assassin who caught the blade in hers. He thrust his blade at Ventress before leaping up to avoid her next attack and, when she attempted to kick him, he managed to dodge it

Ventress, snarling, flipped backwards as Obi-Wan and Anakin attacked again. She flipped backwards again before stumbling closer to the wall when Anakin lashed out in a Force push. She leapt onto the wall before flipping over them but Obi-Wan, expecting that, moved backwards to where she landed in between them but close enough that she could inflict damage if her attacks weren't blocked

Eyes flashing with fury, Ventress thrust both her blades at the two Jedi who moved backwards to avoid the thrusts. They continued to fight back and forth across the hangar bay crimson and blue lightsabers sparking and sizzling as they clashed with each other.

Ventress, caught in the middle again, blocked the attacks that came at either side before hurrying toward her starfighter. Obi-Wan took a flying leap over the assassin that put him between her and the fighter before catching the slash that Ventress launched at him. He knew the attack on Ventress would be coming at any moment though so he reminded himself that when that attack came, he and Anakin should get out of there quickly.

He also made an extra note that Ventress had used Force choke on them during the battle the first time around.

And it was around that time when another dreadnought was within firing range of the command ship.

Obi-Wan lashed out with a Force push that sent Ventress skidding closer to Anakin who nearly bisected her had she not caught the blow. She, not wanting to be in the middle anymore, dashed out from in between them and, when they did, Obi-Wan and Anakin lashed out in a combined Force push that sent Ventress flying hard into the wall.

The duel had lasted a bit longer than it had the first time around and Obi-Wan knew that Ventress wouldn't have time for her last resort attack before the attack occurred. As it was, Obi-Wan could sense the imminent danger approaching quickly.

Just as he predicted, the dreadnought began firing at the command ship causing Ventress, Obi-Wan and Anakin to stumble.

Ventress attacked them and they continued their duel around Ventress's starfighter. Seeing that the command ship was going to start listing to one side, and send Ventress's starfighter skidding toward her, Obi-Wan flipped over the fighter and Anakin followed suit before they leapt off the starfighter as Ventress also followed them and continued her attack.

The duel continued even though the command ship was trembling violently and continued to shift back and forth as if balancing. However, the duel's ending being the same as the first time around became evident when Anakin disarmed Ventress.

Ventress growled in fury.

Obi-Wan knew the bombers would be attacking at that moment. "Look out, Anakin," he called before leaping away a few seconds before the bomber streaked into the hangar. Ventress also dodged and the bomber exploded as it crashed into the hangar bay wall.

"We should get out of here," Obi-Wan said glancing at Anakin as he shielded his eyes from the burning flames.

Anakin nodded before the two of them and Artoo, who had stayed out of the way during the duel, hurried toward their starfighters. He leapt into his starfighter before guiding it after Anakin out of the hangar bay. They had just barely managed to get out of the blast radius when the dreadnought exploded.

* * *

Dooku sat on his chair resting his chin on his folded hands as he thought about what happened. He had lost his best and most trusted assassin, as well as a potential Sith apprentice just as Sidious had suspected, and he didn't know if he could replace her. However, he had no choice but to obey Sidious until he garnered enough power to take his master out.

Turning around, he stood up before calling his master through an encrypted channel. He decided to inform his master of what occurred above Sullust. Pushing his misgivings away, Dooku sat down as his master's hologram appeared.

"My master," he greeted him.

"_What is it, Sith Lord Tyranus?_" Sidious demanded.

"I have done as you requested. Asajj Ventress is dead," Dooku said kneeling down and lowering his head.

Sidious chuckled. "_Once again, you've proven your loyalty to me_," he said before his hologram disappeared.

* * *

Ventress stiffened when she felt something sharp pierce her arm and she opened her eyes before looking up at a blue-skinned Twi'lek standing in front of her. The Twi'lek moved backwards examining her. "You took quite a beating there, didn't you, missy?" he said. Ventress noticed there was a knife in his hand.

He laughed shortly before asking, "Which side of the battle where you on?"

Ventress remained silent eyeing the Twi'lek.

"Aw, not to talkative, are you?"

Ventress remembered where she had decided to go now that Dooku betrayed her. Ignoring the pain she was feeling, Ventress gazed at the Twi'lek. "Take me to Dathomir," she said.

"Aw, why would anyone wanna go there? There's nothing there but fog and witches," the Twi'lek said.

"Exactly," Ventress growled grabbing the Twi'lek in a Force choke as she stood up.

The other three aimed their weapons at her but she focused her power on their throats as well before tossing them into the wall, snapping their necks before tossing them on top of each other.

She then took control of the ship, left the debris that floated above Sullust and jumped into hyperspace.

When she reached Dathomir, she landed in the area a few kilometers from the Nightsister's village. After shutting down the main engines, she stumbled out of the ship down the boarding ramp. She paused at the base of the ramp clutching her abdomen where the worst of her pain was. When she caught her breath, she stumbled toward her old home aware of the Nightsisters that were following her.

When she reached the home, the Nightsisters circled her and aimed their bows at her.

"We don't like strangers," one of the Nightsisters said stepping forward and taking Ventress's lightsabers. Her voice sounded as though it was overlaid with another's.

"I'm not a stranger," Ventress replied.

"Prepare to die," the Nightsister said placing her blade at Ventress's throat.

"Stop."

Ventress turned around as Mother Talzin landed behind her.

"She is one of us," Talzin said. "Take her to the village."

Ventress heard a few of the Nightsisters ask who she was as they put away their weapons and guided her toward the village. Unfortunately, her wounds were severe and it wasn't long before she lost consciousness in Mother Talzin's arms.

"At last you have returned to us. Now you are safe," Talzin said as Ventress felt her force magic waft over her.

"I remember when we were forced to give you up," Talzin went on as the memory flashed into Ventress's mind. "It was for the good of the clan. Your sacrifice has never been forgotten."

Another memory flashed into Ventress's mind; the day her master was killed back after her sacrifice and how a Jedi had saved her life. The Jedi had told her that she was strong in the Force when she sent one of the pirates flying with the Force.

The next memory that flashed into her mind was one of the days when the Jedi taught her how to use a lightsaber.

The next memory, however, was when the pirates attacked her home and murdered her master. That was the day she first touched the dark side of the Force by attacking and killing the pirate who murdered the Jedi that raised and trained her.

"I must have revenge," Ventress murmured. Another memory came into her mind. This memory was of the day Dooku took her as his apprentice. He told her that he sensed the dark side in her and he would teach her the ways of the dark side of the Force so long as she proved herself worthy, which she did.

Then came the most recent memory when her master betrayed her by stating that she failed him and refused to send the reinforcements she needed to turn the tides of the battle as well as telling her that she would die and ordering the droids to kill her.

Then the stream of memories ended.

"Dooku," Ventress said sitting up on the table. "He betrayed me."

"I know," Talzin said. "I had hoped you would find your way to us sooner."

"I will have revenge," Ventress said firmly.

"You shall sister," Talzin said. "We shall see to it." She gestured and two Nightsisters moved forward. She then said, "Caris and Nalith are the greatest warriors of our coven."

"I'll be the judge of that," Ventress said.

"They will help you destroy Count Dooku," Talzin added causing Ventress to smile slightly eyes glittering with hatred as she thought about the Sith Lord who betrayed her.

Later that day, Ventress, Caris and Nalithapproached Talzin ready to go and Talzin glanced at her. "Sister, we have assembled a potion that will help you sneak into Dooku's castle undetected," she said. "Step into the mist and become like shadows."

Ventress stepped through the mist before noticing that it was allowing her to blend in with her surroundings. Caris and Nalith followed suit.

"Now you are invisible to most," said Talzin.

"Even to Count Dooku?" asked Ventress.

"Yes perhaps even Count Dooku," Talzin replied.

"But what if he can sense us?"

Talzin removed a vial and a dart from her robes. "Here," she said dipping the dart into the vial. "Take this dart. It will dumb his senses and distort his vision."

Ventress took the dart.

"Then you can deal with him easily," Talzin added.

The other Nightsisters stepped forward and handed Ventress, Caris and Nalith Jedi lightsabers causing Caris to ask, "Jedi weapons?"

"You'll need these. If the Count engages you, he must believe you are Jedi," Talzin said before glancing at the two Nightsisters at Ventress's side. "Nalith and Caris, serve your sister well."

The two bowed before stepping back and Talzin placed her hands on Ventress's shoulders. "Deliver your vengeance sister then return to us," she said.

"We shall prevail," Ventress replied.

* * *

Ventress guided the stolen ship toward Serenno and landed in the forest close to the palace. Once she, Caris and Nalith left the ship, they ran toward the castle in the distance leaping from tree to tree the closer they got to the castle.

Once they got to the castle, Ventress led the way toward one of the ventilation shafts and used the Jedi's lightsaber to cut a square-shaped plug. She removed the plug before waiting for her Nightsister allies to go into the shaft before she followed them. She moved to the head of the group as they made their way deeper into the castle.

"This way," she whispered before she moved further down the shaft. When she reached the spot where she could sense her former master's presence, she stopped.

"He's below us," she whispered.

"You can sense him?" Nalith asked.

"I can smell his stench a parsec away."

She removed the grate before glancing at her allies. "Be on guard at all times. He is no fool. He is a Sith Lord," she said before the three of them dropped soundlessly into the room.

Once they were in the room, Ventress pulled out the dart and used the Force to send it flying into Dooku's neck waking him up instantly. He rolled off his bed before calling his lightsaber to his hand and pulling the dart from his neck.

"What kind of sorceries is this?" he demanded tossing the dart away before looking around.

Ventress gestured to her allies before they moved forward.

Dooku closed his eyes. "I do not need my eyes to see you, Jedi," he said before he leapt straight at Ventress and the three on one duel began.

Dooku sent Nalith flying into the wall before battling Ventress and the other one as they forced him passed a door into a hallway. Nalith, moving along the walls, attacked from behind but was sent flying into the main chamber of Dooku's headquarters.

Ventress and Caris forced Dooku into the chamber as Nalith scrambled to her feet and leapt onto the walkway they were fighting on.

Dooku leapt into the middle of the chamber before closing his eyes as Ventress, Nalith and Caris also leapt down. The Sith Lord and his former apprentice faced each other lightsabers held vertically in front of them as they waited for the other to strike first. Dooku struck first and the duel began again.

Dooku was starting to tire though, Ventress could see that. He backed away but raised his blade to strike. However, before he could, Ventress Force pushed him into his desk and his lightsaber fell from his hand. Caris and Nalith leapt onto the desk behind him.

Dooku reached for his lightsaber but Ventress used the Force to push it away. She then moved forward and pointed her lightsaber at Dooku thinking him defeated. However, she did not realize Dooku's exhaustion was merely a ploy. Once she was close enough, he unleashed torrent of Force lightning causing Ventress to scream in pain as Dooku caught Nalith and Caris in the lightning as well.

He then tossed the three of them through the window of his chamber. Ventress fell but managed to grab hold of the rock and stop her descent before she used the Force to stop Nalith and Caris's descent and guide them to where she was clinging to the rock before they dropped down to the ledge.

"He is more powerful than I imagined," Caris said.

"I warned you," Ventress replied.

* * *

When they returned to Dathomir, Ventress had to admit she was disappointed that she had been unable to defeat her former master but he was a powerful Sith Lord and she knew she would need more strength and power in order to defeat him.

She, Caris and Nalith made their way out of the stolen ship and across the way to join Mother Talzin and a few of the other Nightsisters.

Nalith was the one that spoke when they came to be in front of Talzin. "Mother we…we failed," she said.

"Where one sees failure, others see opportunity," Talzin replied before she placed a hand on Ventress's shoulder and guided her toward the village.

"What do you mean, Mother?" asked Ventress.

"Your infiltration proves Dooku is vulnerable," replied Talzin. "He will be eager to protect himself."

"How?"

"By finding a replacement for you," Talzin replied.

* * *

Dooku was meditating when Mother Talzin's hologram appeared before him. "Count Dooku," Talzin greeted him. "It has been too long."

"Yes, Mother Talzin, how may I assist you?" Dooku asked pulling himself from his meditation.

"It has come to my attention that you have lost your most prized assassin."

"How would you know of this?"

"I know these things. I have seen it. After all, she was once one of us."

"It is true your warriors are of a different caliber," said Dooku.

"Perhaps something different this time," Talzin suggested. "Perhaps a male from our planet would be more to your liking since you could not tame a female."

Dooku thought about it for a moment before deciding Talzin had a good idea. "I shall take you up on your offer," he said.

* * *

"Excellent," Talzin said while Ventress listened in nearby. "I will be in contact."

Dooku's hologram disappeared and Ventress moved to Talzin's side.

"I will see Count Dooku dead. I swear it," she growled.

"So you shall," Talzin replied, "so you shall."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the next chapter covers a brief overview of "Monster" but it will focus more on "Witches of the Mist"**

**Darth: that's cool and is the Mortis trilogy gonna be really different?**

**Blaze: consider Jenica will be a part of it, yes**

**Darth: Cool**

**Blaze: I am going to have fun with that one**

**Anakin: and after the Mortis trilogy is gonna be a special chapter that only one of Blaze's reviewers knows about. Some might not like it but others might. If anyone objects to what occurs in that particular chapter, feel free to PM Blaze and she can explain why she did that chapter.**

**Blaze: Exactly, thank you Anakin**

**Anakin: no problem**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the next chapter, which will cover an overview of "Monster" and all of "Witches of the Mist", as soon as I possibly can**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to the 9 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best. This chapter shall have an overview of "Monster" and then cover all of "Witches of the Mist". Then I will go on to the Mortis trilogy, which I am going to have fun writing. I hope that you like this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 35**_

His name was Savage Opress.

He grew up on the mysterious planet of Dathomir with others of his kin. He didn't know of the ways of the mysterious Nightsisters who dominated the mysterious planet. However, all of that changed when a Nightsister by the name of Asajj Ventress came to his home for what was known as the selection. The Selection was when a Nightsister chose a member of his kin who had the greatest fighting skills among other things.

Savage was one of the heads of the tribes as was his companion, and his brother, Feral. He had warned his brother to not draw attention to himself but Savage knew that he should have heeded his own warning.

The Selection was a grueling set of tests that Asajj Ventress put out for everyone who was called to participate in the Selection. Savage and Feral hadn't wanted to be a part of it but they knew they couldn't disobey an order from a member of the Nightsisters.

Savage remembered each of the three tests he had to partake in; each test was used to determine who would be Ventress's champion though no one, not even Savage, knew what that meant. The first thing that occurred wasn't so much a test as it was Ventress's way of eliminating those she felt wouldn't make it through the first test.

The first official test was putting everyone Ventress chose against her using clubs, vibroblades and other weapons at their disposal to prove vigilance. Whoever survived the fight would move on to the second test.

Savage and Feral had been among the four who moved on to the second test. The second test was a test in which the four remaining Nightbrothers would have to avoid Ventress while being unable to see her and the deadly weapon she carried with her.

Savage and Feral were the only ones who made it on to the third and final test. The third test was a test in which they had to be the last one standing against Ventress amidst pillars that rose and fell periodically. They also had to fight Ventress to prove to her whether or not they were worthy to be her champion and serve her. Savage and Feral both survived but only because Savage gave himself up for his brother and Ventress took him with her back to the Nightsister village.

Savage didn't remember much of what happened next. He remembered meeting Mother Talzin but everything after that was a blur until he woke up feeling stronger and more powerful than ever but also lacking control. He remembered that Asajj Ventress was the first person he saw and he tried to strangle her until she reminded him that she was his master by demanding that he let her go.

Then she asked for the prisoner to be brought in so that he could pass the final test, the test that was only meant for the winner of the Selection. Savage's brother, Feral, was then escorted into the room and Ventress ordered him to kill his brother. Twisted by power and the Nightsisters' magic, to where he was not the same person he was back at his home, Savage did as he was ordered.

Ventress gave him a piece of advice then; never sympathize with the enemy under any circumstances.

Mother Talzin then gave him an enchanted blade and decided it was time to introduce him to his new master; the Sith Lord Count Dooku.

He traveled with Mother Talzin and some other Nightsisters to meet with Count Dooku. Dooku, needing proof of his abilities, ordered him to go to Devaron as the Jedi had taken over a vital outpost at the temple on Devaron. His orders were simple; go to Devaron and reclaim the Temple of Eedit for the Separatists.

He went to Devaron and wasted no time taking everyone at the Temple of Eedit out including two Jedi. He was then ordered to return to Serenno where Dooku claimed that, after he was taught the dark side of the Force, the two of them would have more power than the Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord Sidious. It was then that Dooku officially named Savage Oppress his apprentice.

And thus a chain of possibly irreversible events were put into motion.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched sadly as the Jedi shuttle came to a stop on the landing platform for he knew of who would be onboard; Jedi Master Halsey and his apprentice Knox. They were two causalities in an attack that Obi-Wan could not prevent even if he wanted to. They were also another reminder, not that Obi-Wan needed one, that he couldn't change everything.

He stood alongside Plo Koon, Adi Gallia and Saesee Tiin as Delta Squad walked down the boarding ramp of the shuttle with two caskets floating behind him.

The commander saluted. "There were no survivors on Devaron," he said. "Everyone was killed even Master Halsey and his Padawan."

"In the past, only Dooku's assassin was capable of such an effort," Adi said touching the casket. "But she was presumed dead at the Battle of Sullust."

"Not everything is what it seems," Plo said. "There may be a new threat or something has eluded us. Perhaps a newly appointed Sith Lord."

"I find that highly unlikely," Obi-Wan said resting a hand on his beard as he examined the caskets. "This is not the work of a Sith Lord. It's not even the work of a Jedi gone dark. It's the work of an animal." And it was true; Savage Oppress, brother to the Sith Lord Darth Maul, the one person Obi-Wan was hoping he could stop from coming back, was an animal, a monster.

And he was loose on the galaxy just like last time.

* * *

Savage stood across from his master within Dooku's audience chamber waiting for Dooku to start the training session. He had been training with his master almost nonstop since the event on Devaron and he seemed to be slowly getting the hang of lightsaber combat, which was making his master a bit short with him.

He ignited his lightsaber as Dooku ignited his before he dashed at the Sith Lord slicing downward but Dooku dodged the attack before quickly dodging the next attack and knocking Savage down.

"You have no technique," Dooku said lowering his blade.

Savage growled before getting back to his feet and attacking again with ferocity but Dooku managed to disarm him and grab his throat with the Force.

"Sloppy," the Sith Lord said before he released Savage.

Savage growled before attempting to attack the Sith Lord with his bare hands but Dooku pushed him down. He then called Savage's lightsaber into his hand before igniting both of them and crossing them at Savage's throat.

"With the proper training, you could be a powerful warrior," Dooku said deactivating both blades. "You have a natural ability. But we must hone it. Are you up for the challenge of putting your hate to better use?" He held out the double-bladed lightsaber.

Savage reached out to take it lowering his head. "Yes Master," he replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into the Jedi Council chambers thinking. What was coming next was simple to discern; it was when he and Anakin journeyed to Dathomir to speak with Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters about Savage Oppress.

"You called for me, Master Yoda?" he asked and Yoda and Mace turned to look at him.

"Master Kenobi," Yoda said walking forward with Mace at his side. "Show you something we must."

"We recovered surveillance footage of the massacre that occurred on Devaron," Mace replied before he activated the holorecording. Obi-Wan watched the massacre before shaking his head slightly at Savage's ruthlessness.

"Such a heartless monster," he murmured.

"Yes, related to Darth Maul we believe him to be from Dathomir," said Yoda.

Obi-Wan nodded not surprised because he had learned that the first time around.

"Dathomir is the planet were Maul was raised," Mace added.

"Travel to Dathomir you must. Find the source of this threat you will," Yoda said resting his hands on his gimer stick.

_Of that I have no doubt,_ Obi-Wan thought. He decided that he might as well go straight to Mother Talzin; he could always play it off as a hunch if Anakin got curious since he was going to be taking Anakin with him again. He inclined his head to the two Jedi Masters before walking out of the council chamber deep in thought.

* * *

Dooku faced his apprentice in the courtyard surrounded on both sides with tall obelisks of stone. "You must strengthen your connection with the Force, my apprentice," he said. "Feel its power within you." With that, he stretched out with the Force, removed the obelisks from their sockets and lifted them into the air. He held them there for about five seconds before he returned them to their sockets.

"Now, lift them," he ordered.

Savage stretched out with the Force but only shook the obelisks in their sockets.

"Concentrate," Dooku said.

Savage's eyes narrowed in concentration and managed to lift the obelisks out of their sockets. Dooku narrowed his eyes when he sensed Savage loose his concentration and the obelisks fell back into their sockets and Savage fell to one knee.

"What you ask is impossible," he growled.

Dooku's eyes flashed with anger. "Impossible?" He echoed walking forward. "The task is only impossible because you deem it so." He turned around and walked away before stopping.

"You must connect with your hatred," he added turning around and sending a surge of Force lightning flying at his apprentice sending him to the ground screaming in pain.

"Focus on your power building," Dooku added walking past Savage. "Do not think of anyone or anything else." He turned around and blasted Savage with Force lightning again.

"That's it," he said ignoring Savage's screams of pain. "Your anger is your strength."

"I hate you," Savage growled angrily as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Good," Dooku said before blasting Savage with Force lightning again sending him to the ground.

Savage screamed in pain before channeling his pain into his anger and hatred and stood up before using his anger to fuel the Force. He then used the Fore to lift the obelisks out of their sockets and into the air before holding them there for a couple of seconds and returning them to their sockets.

"How does one defend against such power?" Savage asked gasping in pain.

"A wise master does not reveal all his secrets at once," Dooku said before he turned around and began to walk away. "In due time, my apprentice."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin guided the Jedi shuttle toward the mysterious red planet of Dathomir. "I do not think we need to go to the village of the Dathomirian zabraks, Anakin," he said.

Anakin glanced at him. "Why not, master?"

"I have a hunch that we will not find our answers here. The Dathomirian females are the rulers of Dathomir so it is more likely we will find the answers we seek with them," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, master. So where do we find them?" he asked.

Obi-Wan imputed the coordinates and Anakin veered to follow the new course the navicomputer had set. They flew onward over the dense, dark, mysterious forests of Dathomir toward the location of the Nightsister's village where Obi-Wan knew they would find Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters.

Anakin landed the shuttle flawlessly in the forest before the two of them walked out of the shuttle. "Okay, since you seem to know these Dathomirian females, care to fill me in?" Anakin asked.

"They're a part of an ancient order of witches known as the Nightsisters. Mother Talzin, whom will be the likely person to have the information we seek, is their leader," said Obi-Wan taking the lead.

"Great. Witches. Wonder what other fun thing is on this planet?" Anakin said with a small sigh.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Come on," he said before he began walking deeper into the forest with his brother at his side.

He stopped when he sensed the Nightsisters as they approached and he stretched out a hand to stop Anakin. "We've got company. Show them we are not threatening them," he said.

Anakin, eyes narrowed, nodded before watching as a patrol of Nightsisters leapt to the ground to surround them with their energy bows pointed at them. One Nightsister stepped forward and took their lightsabers from them before stepping back.

"Jedi," another Nightsister said, her voice overlaid with what seemed like another voice, before she and the rest of the patrol guided them toward the village.

They were guided into the village and toward the conference room where Obi-Wan met with Mother Talzin the first time around. Taking a seat at the table without being prompted, Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to sit down as well and Talzin to speak.

"Master Kenobi," Talzin greeted the two Jedi.

"Mother Talzin," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"You have a question for me?" Talzin asked standing up and walking around the table.

"Yes. We have received reports about a Dathomirian male on the loose that has already killed two Jedi. I am hoping you would know who he is," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Jedi, we have no control over the males. Our clan has been in exile for years," said Talzin.

"Everyone in the galaxy knows females are dominate on this planet, Mother Talzin," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly. "That being said, I am sure that you know everything that happens on this planet."

"To think the Jedi collect their facts from mere rumors," Talzin said walking behind their seats.

"Rumors that have seeds of truth to them," Obi-Wan replied before Anakin could respond. "Nevertheless, this monster has already killed two Jedi, as I said before, and I fear he will kill more. If you know his whereabouts then you should tell us."

Talzin was silent before she lifted her hands up above the orb in front of her as she retook her seat at the head of the table. "Savage, Savage Oppress," she said and Savage's image appeared in the orb before it faded away.

"He is on Toydaria," she added opening her eyes.

"Thank you, Mother Talzin," Obi-Wan said before he and Anakin left the conference room and headed back toward their ship.

* * *

Ventress walked alongside Talzin as they walked down the main walkway of the village.

"The time has come, sister. You put your plot against Dooku into action now," said Talzin breaking the silence.

"He isn't ready, Mother, he needs more training," said Ventress glancing at the shaman.

"He has to be ready," Talzin said. "Together, the two of you will be able to eliminate the count. But you must act now. We cannot keep your new assassin a secret forever."

"I will have my revenge," Ventress said.

Talzin placed her hands on Ventress's shoulders. "You will, sister, you will," she said.

Ventress shrugged out of the shaman's shoulder before walking away to prepare to confront Dooku.

* * *

Savage guided the ship toward the green planet of Toydaria and, after he was passed the atmosphere, he flew toward the palace. When he reached the palace, he landed the ship on the landing pad before shutting down the main engines and making his way out of the ship.

Three Toydarian guards met him but Savage merely ignited his lightsaber and killed two of them swiftly before tossing the third one into the wall killing him. He then jogged down the boarding ramp and toward the entrance to the palace to find King Katuunko using his lightsaber to cut through the door causing the alarms to blare.

Savage Force pushed the door in knocking down several guards before dashing into the palace and down the hallway to the throne room. His blade made quick work of the Toydarians before he turned his gaze to King Katuunko. He walked onto the hover pad that would take him level to the king of the Toydarians.

"I will not be intimidated," Katuunko declared pulling out a curved dagger from his belt.

* * *

Anakin guided the Jedi shuttle to a stop next to the other ship before shutting down the main engines and glancing at Obi-Wan who was observing the palace. "Come on, master," he said to break his former master out of his trance.

Obi-Wan blinked before pulling himself from his thoughts. "Let's go," he said.

Anakin nodded before leading the way out of the shuttle and toward the palace. The doors had been blasted open and was lying in pieces in the hallway and there were bodies of Toydarians everywhere. Anakin shook his head before dashing toward the throne room with Obi-Wan at his side.

The Dathomirian Zabrak, Savage Oppress Mother Talzin called him, turned around on the lift to look at them carrying the unconscious body of King Katuunko over his shoulder.

"So we finally meet," Obi-Wan stated calmly igniting his lightsaber and Anakin followed suit while at the same time restraining the anger at the sight of what the monster before him did to the Toydarians.

He and Obi-Wan dashed toward the nearest hover pads and they lifted up until they were level with Oppress and the unconscious king he was carrying over his shoulder.

Oppress swung his blade at Obi-Wan who easily blocked it before using the Force to leap off the pad before Oppress could land a blow against him. Anakin used the Force to toss the pad at Oppress's causing him to stumble and release Katuunko.

Katuunko immediately flew away as Anakin and Obi-Wan tackled Oppress and pin him. Before he could get far, Oppress lashed out with the Force and caught him in a Force choke. He then elbowed Anakin in the face as but Obi-Wan managed to avoid getting hit. Oppress tightened his grip but then Obi-Wan slammed the hilt of his lightsaber into Oppress's arm forcing him to release Katuunko.

"Get out of here," he called sharply to the Toydarian king who immediately flew away.

Oppress snarled but Katuunko had flown too far away from him for him to get a grip on him. Before long, the Toydarian king disappeared and Oppress thrust himself upward and sent Anakin and Obi-Wan flying over the pad Anakin had been standing on earlier. Anakin grabbed hold of the edge although he noticed Obi-Wan flipping in midair to land on Katuunko's throne.

Oppress leapt onto the pad Anakin was clinging to before he stepped on Anakin's hand. Obi-Wan lashed out in a Force push that sent Oppress skidding backwards and Anakin let go of the pad before using the Force to help him land on his feet on the ground.

Obi-Wan leapt at Oppress who immediately leapt backwards to avoid Obi-Wan's blade before igniting his own lightsaber to catch Obi-Wan's attack. Anakin leapt upward to help his brother but Oppress sank his blade downward into the pad and it suddenly dropped rapidly to crash into the ground. Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt off the pad just in time and Oppress used that time to take off.

"We'd better go find King Katuunko and make sure he's safe," Obi-Wan said deactivating his lightsaber.

"Do you think that monster will go after him again?" Anakin asked also deactivating his blade.

"I find it likely." Without another word, Obi-Wan took off in the direction Anakin had seen Katuunko go and he followed him.

* * *

_Blasted Jedi,_ Savage thought angrily gazing around for any sign of where King Katuunko was located. He had to find the king; he couldn't return to the king empty-handed but the blasted Jedi prevented him from taking the king. If he ran into those Jedi again then he was going to kill them one way or another.

But, for now, he had to find the Toydarian king.

He had also seen which way the king had gone when the Jedi had forced him to release his choke hold on the king and that was the direction in which he was traveling. He spotted the king surrounded by more Toydarians who immediately attacked him although some stayed near the Toydarian king.

Savage's lightsaber made quick work of the guards before he grabbed Katuunko in a Force choke hold again but a lightsaber nearly taking off his arm forced him to release the king yet again and he whirled around to glare at the pesky Jedi who had been the reason why he had been forced to release Katuunko the first time.

"Jedi," he growled before he ignited his double-bladed lightsaber and attacked the Jedi before the second Jedi attacked. The first Jedi again told Katuunko to get out of there but Savage was not going to let the king get away from him again.

He lashed out in a powerful Force push that sent the two Jedi stumbling backwards before he grabbed Katuunko with the Force and pulled the Toydarian toward him putting Katuunko between him and the Jedi.

Katuunko struggled to free himself and Savage, angry at the Jedi for their intervention and irritated with the Toydarian king continuing to fight him, snapped the king's neck. Katuunko fell limp in his arms. Without pausing, he utilized his anger at the Jedi's intervention to send out a powerful Force wave that sent the Jedi and any guards that were coming to help flying into the nearest wall.

Without waiting, Savage slung the dead king over his shoulder and dashed toward the doors to the palace before heading toward his ship. He spotted the Jedi's ship and used the Force to push it off the landing pad. Not pausing to see what happened next, he dashed up the boarding ramp into his ship, dropped the king's limp body on the ground, started the ship up and quickly guided the ship beyond the atmosphere of the planet toward the Separatist dreadnought that hung in the distance.

* * *

Obi-Wan rubbed his head as he pushed himself away from the wall. Savage was certainly as dangerous and as powerful as he was when Obi-Wan first fought him. He had hoped he could prevent Savage from killing or kidnapping King Katuunko but he guessed King Katuunko's death was something he couldn't change. The Force should really just make a list of what Obi-Wan can't change; it would make changing the future into a better one easier.

But then when has anything ever been easy?

"Come on," Obi-Wan said glancing at Anakin and the two of them dashed out of the palace toward the landing pad.

Anakin looked over the edge of the pad at what was left of their ship. "I guess that's what's left of our ship," he said.

"Let's borrow one from the Toydarians," Obi-Wan said before he led the way to the Toydarian ship.

* * *

Savage guided his ship into a small hangar of the Separatist dreadnought before shutting down the main engines after he landed. He then walked back into the hold of the ship, picked up King Katuunko's body and made his way out of the ship. He walked across the hangar floor to the doors before making his way to the room where he knew his master was.

When he reached the deck, he spotted Dooku standing with his back turned to the door, eyes fixed on the stars beyond the viewports, hands clasped behind his back. Dooku turned around as Savage entered the room fully and tossed Katuunko's body in front of him.

"You ignorant beast," Dooku snarled in fury as he moved forward eyes flashing with rage. "I told you I wanted him alive." He lashed out with Force lightning and Savage screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the lightning slammed into him.

"Forgive me, my master," Savage gasped when Dooku stopped the flow of lightning.

"That is not the way of the dark side," Dooku retorted before unleashing another torrent of lightning and Savage screamed in pain again, turned away from Dooku and fell onto his hands and knees near the doors to the room just as they opened.

He lifted his head to find a woman standing there and Dooku stopped the torrent of lightning.

"Ventress," Dooku said coolly.

"That's no way to treat your apprentice," Ventress said voice equally as cold as she stepped into the room. "I should know."

"Savage," Dooku said igniting his lightsaber. "You can make amends for your mistake by destroying this witch."

Savage pushed himself to his feet as Ventress laughed. "I don't think that'll be happening. Will it, Savage?" she asked stretching out a hand and touching her fingers to Savage's forehead. "Remember where your true loyalties lie."

Immediately, Savage remembered that Asajj Ventress was his master and he was to serve her. "With you, mistress," Savage said turning to face Dooku before igniting his double-bladed lightsaber as Ventress ignited her dual blades as well.

* * *

Anakin guided the ship toward the Separatist dreadnought that hung above the planet. "Look, a Separatist dreadnought. That must be where the king's murderer fled," he said.

"Yes, it is likely where we will find him," Obi-Wan agreed. "Dooku must have sent him after King Katuunko."

"Then we'll make him pay for that."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan chided the younger Jedi Knight gently.

Anakin glanced at his master. "Sorry master," he said. "But Oppress should be punished for killing King Katuunko."

"Yes, I know but not by us."

Anakin sighed but he knew his former master was right. "And if he does not come quietly?" he asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "We will do what we must," he replied.

Anakin nodded before guiding the Toydarian ship into the dreadnought's hangar bay. After shutting down the main engines, Anakin led the way toward the entrance to the ship and dropped to the ground after opening the hatch. Obi-Wan followed him.

The two of them dashed across the hangar floor to the doors and they slid open to reveal three droids.

"Halt, you are now prisoners…" one droid began until it was promptly sliced in half at the same time as the other two droids by Anakin and Obi-Wan's blades. Without pausing, they made their way deeper into the dreadnought.

* * *

Ventress, crying out in rage, dashed toward Dooku and the duel between the three of them began. She and Dooku began the duel but it wasn't long before Savage also entered the duel with his double-bladed lightsaber after Ventress was knocked to the ground. Dooku easily avoided Savage's blade both times he attacked before resuming his attack on Ventress.

Their blades clashed and sizzled as they clashed again before Dooku delivered a kick to Ventress's stomach that sent her flying to the ground. Immediately, Savage attacked leaping into the air before attempting to slam his blade into Dooku but Dooku dodged before dodging the other attacks Savage launched at him as well.

Ventress ignited her lightsabers again but didn't attack as Savage launched a vicious attack that sent Dooku, with a grunt, flying to the ground and his lightsaber flying out of his hand.

"Finish him, now," Ventress ordered moving forward a few steps.

Savage readied his blade to impale Dooku but Dooku unleashed a torrent of lightning that sent Savage flying over Ventress and into the wall where he landed with a grunt of pain. Dooku went to grab his lightsaber but Ventress used the Force to push it further away as she ran along the walls to attack Dooku again. Dooku kept dodging her attacks but Ventress knew that if she kept him away from his lightsaber, she would have an advantage aside from the Force lightning that she would have to keep an eye out for.

Savage ignited his lightsaber before rejoining in the fight but Dooku caught him in another blast of Force lightning that drove him nearly to his knees. Ventress used that distraction to her advantage and attacked Dooku's back but he sensed her attack and dodged out of the way. He then called his lightsaber to his hand, ignited it and blocked the two slashes Ventress launched at him before dodging the thrust. He swung his blade and would have taken off Ventress's head had she not dodged out of the way.

Savage pushed himself again to his feet before rejoining in the attack but was again blasted by Force lightning as a Force push sent Ventress stumbling backward a few meters. Ventress sliced downward with both her blades at Dooku's head but Dooku intercepted the blades.

"Get up," she ordered Savage. "We must defeat him. Get up."

Savage pushed himself to his feet before attacking Dooku again but again he was blasted by Force lightning and he fell to his knees.

"Kill him," Ventress shouted angrily as Savage looked up. "Kill him you fool." She, screaming in rage, unleashed two vicious slashes before aiming a kick at Dooku; he dodged all three attacks.

Savage again went to attack and, again, was blasted with Force lightning. "I can't," Savage gasped. "He's too powerful."

Ventress unleashed another series of attacks on Dooku. "Your weakness will not be my downfall," she growled angrily.

"A failed apprentice makes for a foolish master," Dooku retorted pushing Ventress's blades away and breaking the bladelock they had gotten caught in.

Savage suddenly deactivated his lightsaber and, with a scream of fury, lashed out with the Force grabbing Ventress and Dooku's throats with the Force.

"Savage, no," Ventress gasped struggling to break free from the hold.

Savage lashed out with the Force and Ventress and Dooku went flying into the wall of the room. He then attacked with such ferocity that he caught the dark acolyte and the Sith Lord by surprise and, again, they were sent flying into the wall. Ventress lashed out with a Force push at the same time Dooku unleashed a torrent of Force lightning that sent Savage flying into the wall next to the door.

Dooku then unleashed a torrent of Force lightning at Ventress who caught the lightning with her lightsaber. Dooku took off before using the Force to activate an escape hatch and leaping down it. Ventress, snarling, followed suit and the hatch closed before Savage could follow them.

* * *

Obi-Wan was tempted, very tempted, to just leave but he knew that if there was a chance he could change what occurred then he should take it. Besides, he didn't know what he could change and what he couldn't; he had to go through everything he went through the first time around and change whatever he could when the time came. It made him, yet again, wish the Force would just give him a list of what he couldn't change but that would have been too easy.

Either way, Obi-Wan prepared himself for the attack as they neared the room where Obi-Wan could sense Savage's presence.

Naturally, he should have expected Savage's rage and the power behind the Force push he launched at them. Nonetheless, the two Jedi were sent flying into the bulkhead behind them.

_Well, let's see if this fight goes as it did last time,_ Obi-Wan thought igniting his lightsaber. He had a funny feeling it would.

* * *

Ventress dropped to the ground behind Dooku with her lightsabers still ignited and in her hand. "Leaving so soon, master?" she asked lifting her head to glare at Dooku's back.

"You are no match for me without the aid of your monster," Dooku said igniting his lightsaber.

"That remains to be seen," Ventress retorted.

"As you wish," Dooku replied.

Ventress ran at Dooku and the two of them began dueling again their blades clashing with each other as they made their way deeper into the belly of the dreadnought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the upper levels of the dreadnought, Anakin and Obi-Wan were being pushed backwards by Savage Oppress whose double-bladed lightsaber seemed to block every one of their attacks.

Anakin ended up backing up into a droid and he grabbed the droid before tossing it at Savage who just grabbed it and tossed it behind him before attacking again.

* * *

In the lower levels of the dreadnought, Ventress and Dooku were still locked in a vicious battle. Their blades continued to blaze back and forth as they fought; attacks were blocked, counterattacks were dodged, strikes turned into thrusts, thrusts turned into slashes, slashes turned quickly into blocks. It was a never-ending cycle of similar attacks that only seemed to prolong the duel.

Ventress used the walls to her advantage running along them to keep ahead of Dooku and launch attacks from the sides. But Dooku wasn't a Sith Lord for nothing and he was able to counter all of her attacks. Seeing this, she flipped to land in front of Dooku her blades still held at a ready. She sliced downward at Dooku but Dooku caught the attack before lashing out with the Force and Ventress was sent flying into the wall.

Dooku, then, used the Force to deactivate and toss her lightsabers to the ground before unleashing a torrent of lightning that caused a scream of pain to escape Ventress's lips. She dropped to the ground gasping as Dooku advanced on her.

"Time to end this," Dooku said pointing his lightsaber downward in the beginnings of a killing thrust, "once and for all."

Ventress glared at her but she knew that the battle was lost and she would be a fool to stay. She moved just enough to where Dooku's blade slammed into the pipe unleashing a cloud of gas that temporarily blinded him giving Ventress the perfect opportunity to escape.

She dashed past him calling her lightsabers to her hands before she dived into the escape pod using the Force to open and close the hatch behind her. She quickly activated the pod before watching as it was jettisoned from the underbelly of the dreadnought. She sank down to the ground feeling failure wash over her as the escape pod floated in the silence of space.

* * *

The fight ended up in the same hangar where the Toydarian ship they had borrowed was parked and Obi-Wan knew that the droids there would be focused entirely on Savage, which meant that it was time for him and Anakin to leave.

"Come on, Anakin," he murmured blocking a blaster bolt before blocking Savage's attack. "They seem to be aiming only at him."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

Savage let out a shout of fury and unleashed a Force wave that sent everyone, Jedi and droids alike, flying to the ground. He then dashed to his ship and, before long, he was flying out of the dreadnought.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here," one of the battle droids said and Anakin sliced it in half.

"Not sense in hanging around here," he said blocking several blaster bolts from the droids.

"I agree," Obi-Wan said before the two of them took off toward the Toydarian ship, entered it and guided the ship out of the hangar and away from the dreadnought.

* * *

Savage limped through the Nightsisters' village, eyes flaring with pain and exhaustion as he struggled to get to Mother Talzin before he collapsed.

"You have come home to us," Talzin said as Savage entered the conference room. He grabbed the back of the chair but collapsed before he could sit down.

Talzin knelt down beside Savage and helped him to sit up.

"I was betrayed by Ventress. The Jedi are after me. I wasn't strong enough to defeat them all," he said gritting his hands in frustration and anger.

"Calm yourself," Talzin said helping Savage to his feet. "You will be."

"I…I don't understand," Savage said as Talzin gestured and the glowing, orange orb drifted closer to them. "Who will teach me?"

"You have a brother," Talzin said gesturing to the orb.

"A brother?" Savage said looking into the glowing, orange light within the orb. "But all of my kin were killed."

"Not all of them. He lives in the Outer Rim," Talzin said as Savage looked at the Zabrak who closely resembled him but who's skin was red instead of yellow. "In exile. You will find him. He will teach you everything you need to learn to become even more powerful."

"My brother. How…How will I find him?" Savage asked turning away from the orb to look at Talzin.

"This talisman has been imbued with the power of our clan," she said holding out the talisman. "It will be your compass." She put the glowing talisman around Savage's neck and he took it in his hand to look at it.

"You have an important destiny to fulfill, Savage Oppress," the shaman added touching Savage's face. "You and your brother." She, again, gestured to the image of Savage's brother within the orb.

"Go, you will know where to find him," she added.

Savage turned around before calling his lightsaber to his hand and facing Mother Talzin again. "I will return, Mother," he said before he turned around and limped out of the room.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the end of the Nightsister duology**

**Darth: what's next?**

**Blaze: the Mortis trilogy, a special chapter that only one of my reviewers knows about, the Citadel trilogy then on to season four**

**Darth: cool. Are you going to have fun with the Mortis trilogy?**

**Blaze: (grins like Cheshire cat) hell yeah!**

**Darth: (chuckles and walks off to Starbucks)**

**Severus: will you get me a cappuccino?**

**Darth: sure thing**

**Harry: can I have a peppermint hot chocolate?**

**Darth: all right**

**Anakin: me too?**

**Darth: okay**

**Maul: me too?**

**Darth: screw you (blasts Maul with Waxer's bazooka)**

**Waxer: will you guys at least ask before you take my bazooka?**

**Darth: sorry dude (hands bazooka back and gets into line at Starbucks)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and the next chapter, which will be covering "Overlords", part one of the Mortis trilogy, will be posted as soon as I finish writing it but, with college work and my original stories, it might take some time. I will try to get it up by Sunday but I make no promises.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys, as always, are the greatest. Here is the chapter that shall cover "Overlords", part one of the Mortis trilogy, and I hope you like it. As always, reviews are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 36**_

When Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Jenica were contacted by the Jedi Council about a message that included a distress code that has not been used by the Jedi in over two thousand years, Obi-Wan knew he would be paying another visit to the mysterious planet of Mortis; the home of the powerful Force wielders known simply as Father, Daughter and Son.

Thinking about everything that occurred the first time around, and how things would change with Jenica being with them. The first time around, it had only been Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka.

Not to mention, Obi-Wan wondered if the Force wielders would know the truth about him considering how powerful they were in the Force. He supposed only time would tell when they arrived at the coordinates given to them by the Jedi Council.

As they entered the system where they were supposed to meet with the heavily armed Jedi cruiser, Obi-Wan noticed that things were going as they had the first time around with the Jedi cruiser nowhere in sight.

"Where's the Jedi cruiser, master?" Jenica asked glancing at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Perhaps they have not gotten here yet," he suggested although he knew that the shuttle and the cruiser were at the coordinates; they just couldn't see each other. It was a mystery that Obi-Wan never solved the first time around and he doubted he would solve it that time around either.

Anakin contacted the cruiser and, before long, the hologram of Captain Rex appeared before him. "Rex? Rex? Do you read me?" he said to the hologram as Rex turned to face him. "We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?"

Rex looked confused. "Sir, we're at the rendezvous point but there is no sign of you on our scanners," he said.

"That's impossible," Anakin protested glancing briefly at Obi-Wan. "We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated but there's nothing here. Rex is at the same coordinates and he's not here."

"I have a bad feeling, Master," Jenica said softly.

"Isn't that normally Master Kenobi's line?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

Obi-Wan was examining the stars eyes narrowed. "This is rather interesting," he admitted; and it was even though it happened once before.

Rex's hologram began to flicker and cut out and Obi-Wan was unable to make out what the clone captain had said before his hologram disappeared.

"Something's blocking the signal," Ahsoka said looking at her console.

At that exact moment, the power within the shuttle went off and the consoles went dark.

"This isn't good," Obi-Wan murmured. He was only thankful nothing bad had happened the first time around other than being pulled into a strange, crystal-shaped structure by a mystical force like a tractor beam.

He was also expecting the crystal-shaped structure to appear at any moment.

Jenica stood up before glancing at the two older Jedi and Ahsoka. "Everything's dead. Even the life support," she said green eyes filling briefly with worry.

"Huh, this is really strange," Anakin said turning his gaze to the three others in the shuttle's cockpit. Just then, the lights started to flicker as the power came back on.

"Everything's back online. Maybe it was just a power outage or something," Jenica said.

"Then what's that?" Ahsoka said suddenly pointing and Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the tranparasteel viewports to see the crystal-shaped structure that was Mortis appear before them.

The shuttle shuddered as if caught in a tractor beam and the lights began to flicker rapidly. The crystal-shaped structure opened and white light poured out of it.

"It's pulling us towards it. What do we do?" Jenica asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Obi-Wan said. "Strap yourselves in and prepare yourself for a rather bumpy ride."

The shuttle continued its journey passed the opening into the blinding white light. Obi-Wan shielded his eyes as the shuttle was dragged deeper into the structure before everything went dark.

When he opened his eyes, he had his head resting on the back of his seat. He lifted his head before gazing around as Anakin sat up rubbing his neck. "I must have blacked out," he murmured.

"Uh, then who landed the shuttle?" Ahsoka asked curiously as she opened her eyes and sat up before she glanced at Jenica.

"I didn't land it," Jenica said rubbing her neck as she sat up and gazed around eyes bright with confusion.

"Where are we?" Anakin asked gazing around at the trees, expanse of grass and brown, stone formations rising up around them.

"Some kind of organic mass," Jenica said looking at the navicomputer on her side of the shuttle.

Ahsoka was also looking at the navicomputer on her side of the shuttle. "It looks like it's bigger than an asteroid," she added. "But at least the air's breathable."

"But this is strange," Jenica said frowning. "I can't even lock down where we are in the galaxy."

Anakin was attempting to start up the ship's systems but, as Obi-Wan expected, nothing was working. "The ship's systems seem fine," Anakin said, "but, for some reason, nothing's working."

Ahsoka stood up before walking to the door leading out of the cockpit and opening it. Jenica got to her feet as well. "Where are you going, Ahsoka?" she asked.

"To see if maybe we can find something on this rock that'll help us find out where we are," Ahsoka replied before leaving the cockpit.

"Sounds like a plan," Anakin said also getting to his feet and Obi-Wan followed suit before the three remaining people on the shuttle followed Ahsoka out of the ship.

Ahsoka paused once she reached the grass beyond the boarding ramp. Jenica walked over to join her while Anakin began scanning the area with macrobinoculars while Obi-Wan briefly wondered when Daughter would make an appearance and if it would occur at the same time as last time. It seemed really likely.

"Hey, I think I saw something," Jenica said suddenly pointing toward a nearby hill. "A reflection, I think, on that hill."

"I don't see anything," Anakin said frowning lowering the binoculars before handing them to Obi-Wan.

"Neither do I," Obi-Wan said briefly glancing through the binoculars more to see if he could spot Daughter before she hid. Naturally, she was quick at hiding herself.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly as he lowered the macrobinoculars. _Well, time to see if these events go as they did last time,_ he thought. He sincerely hoped that _some_ of the events that occurred on Mortis did not occur as they did the first time around.

* * *

Anakin was scanning the area trying to see what Jenica saw but all he saw were rocks floating in midair and mountains rising up in the distance.

'_Are you the one?_'

Anakin glanced up sharply at the voice. "What? Did you hear that?" he asked glancing at Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Jenica who were scanning the landscape as well.

"I didn't hear anything, master," Ahsoka said frowning.

'_Are you the one?_' the voice asked again.

Anakin turned around to find a glowing woman with long, waves of green hair cascading down her back and eyes that seemed to peer into Anakin's soul. "Who are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I am Daughter," the woman replied, her voice seemed overlaid with that of another voice but it didn't invoke a sinister sensation like the overlay of Mother Talzin's voice did. "Are you the one?"

"Uh, the one what?" Anakin asked.

"I will take you to him," Daughter said.

"Him who?" Jenica asked.

"Were you the one that brought us here?" Obi-Wan asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Only he can help you," Daughter said. "There is little time. Follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall."

Anakin briefly noticed that Daughter's eyes were fixed on his former master for a while before she turned around and began to walk away. He watched her go before glancing at his companions. "And we thought the planet was strange," he said. "How about this one?"

"We shall be fine so long as we stick together," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Are you sure we can trust her, master?" Jenica asked.

"We really don't have any other choice, Jeni," Ahsoka said.

Jenica sighed. "You've got a good point, 'Soka," she said.

The four of them began following Daughter as she led the way away from where the Jedi shuttle had landed and around the edge of the stone formations. It wasn't long before they were walking along a trail covered in green foliage gradually climbing upward with rocks floating in the air beside it.

"Master, I've noticed that the seasons seem to change with the time of day," Jenica said frowning.

"That is strange," Obi-Wan agreed.

"And there are no animals," Ahsoka said frowning.

"Can you sense it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "Since we arrived. The Force is very strong," he said.

"It is unlike anything I've ever felt before," Obi-Wan murmured almost distractedly as he pushed aside a couple of leaves that hung in his way.

"Excuse me," Anakin said to Daughter. "Who are you taking us to?"

"The Father, of course," Daughter replied.

"Of course," Ahsoka and Jenica said at the same time before they glanced at each other looking surprised.

"What are you exactly?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We are the ones who guard the power," Daughter said glancing back briefly at them. "We are the middle, the beginning, and the end."

Anakin resisted the urge to snort at the cryptic answer. "Glad she cleared that up for us," he said.

The seasons changed again as they continued their journey along the stony trail. It was then that Anakin felt the disturbance and he glanced up sharply as did Jenica who was walking beside Ahsoka just behind Anakin.

"Hey, look out," Jenica shouted as Anakin pushed Daughter out of the way of the falling rocks before he and Jenica leapt after her. The falling rocks forced Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to leap backwards to avoid being crushed by the rocks.

Anakin got to his feet before stretching out a hand to help Daughter up but she got to her feet without his help and avoided his outstretched hand. "It is forbidden for you to touch me," she said.

"He just saved your life, you know," Jenica said before Anakin could speak. He glanced briefly at his former master's apprentice.

"Are you all right, Jenica?" he asked.

Jenica nodded. "I'm fine, Master Skywalker," she said.

"That was my brother's work," Daughter said gazing at the fallen rocks before turning her gaze back to Anakin. "You are in great danger. Wait for me. Do not leave this place."

Without waiting for a response, she turned around and began walking again.

"Hey, wait," Anakin protested.

"_Anakin, are you there?_" Obi-Wan's voice came over the comlink and Anakin activated it. "_Are you and Jenica all right?_"

"Yeah, we're here and we're fine but our friend has run off," Anakin replied. "Go back to the shuttle and try to place another distress call. Jenica and I will follow her and find a way off this rock."

"_I do not think that is wise, Anakin. It could be a trap._"

"Then I'm not going to wait around to find out," Anakin replied.

A loud sigh sounded over the comlink. "_Just be careful, Anakin since I doubt I can talk you out of this,_" Obi-Wan said.

"I will master," Anakin replied although he was unsure if Obi-Wan heard those last words since static was all he could hear over the link.

"So we just follow Daughter?" Jenica asked.

"Might be our best bet," Anakin said glancing at Jenica who was gazing at the path that Daughter had taken before looking back at him.

"I hope this isn't a trap," she said.

Anakin smiled faintly. "We'll know soon enough. Come on, Jenica. Let's go see where our friend went off to," he said.

"Yes Master Skywalker." Jenica followed Anakin as he began to walk down the path Daughter had taken.

* * *

"He'll find her," Ahsoka said as Obi-Wan lowered his arm and gazed out at the land.

"Yes but I fear what else he and Jenica will run into," he replied.

Ahsoka examined her master's master before turning her gaze to the sky when she heard a loud thunderclap. She spotted storm clouds gathering on the horizon. "Storm's coming," she said.

"Let's head back," Obi-Wan said before he took the lead and led the way back down the trail toward where they had landed the shuttle.

However, when they arrived at the clearing where they had landed the shuttle, Ahsoka noticed that it was gone. "The ship's gone," she said gesturing even though she really didn't have to since Obi-Wan had eyes and could see that the ship was, indeed, no longer there.

"Yes," Obi-Wan murmured; he sounded distracted again.

"Are you all right, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm fine, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan replied although Ahsoka wasn't convinced but she decided to let it go.

"It was here though. No doubt about that. And look at that," she said pointing to where the plants were starting to wither and die right in front of them, "everything's dying."

"Did you lose something?" a voice sounded suddenly causing Ahsoka to whirl around and ignite her lightsaber. A man dressed in black with pale skin, red eyes and red markings beneath his eyes and down his cheeks stood behind them. "You didn't do as you were asked."

Ahsoka's blade was held in a guard position in front of her while Obi-Wan stood at her side still observing the man with narrowed eyes.

"And what was that?" Ahsoka asked.

"My sister said to wait," the man replied.

"Unfortunately, we were separated," said Obi-Wan calmly. "I would appreciate it if we got our ship back though."

"Not yet," the man replied moving forward a few steps. "Is it true that he is the Chosen One?"

Obi-Wan dropped back and ignited his lightsaber immediately as Ahsoka ignited her second lightsaber as well. "What do you know about these things?" he asked holding his lightsaber in front of him.

"What is about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not," the man said waving his hand and Ahsoka's lightsabers as well as Obi-Wan's were suddenly deactivated.

Ahsoka's eyes filled with surprise. "You're a Sith," she exclaimed.

"A Sith? Yes and no," the man said before he turned around and added. "The storms here are quite lethal. I suggest you find shelter." Without waiting for them to respond, he dashed away, changed form and flew into the stormy sky.

"What, in the universe, was that?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "We should probably find shelter though. Quick, there's a cave over there." He pointed to where a cave could be seen in the stone wall behind them.

* * *

Anakin and Jenica ran through the rain as lightning bolts struck the ground nearby and thunderclaps shook the night sky. Jenica fell a little behind but was still only a meter or so behind the Jedi knight. Anakin seemed to have noticed she was falling behind for he suddenly dropped back to join her as they continued their journey through the thick rain.

They ended up near a cave and dived into it just before a lightning strike hit the entrance to the cave. Anakin gazed out through the rain while Jenica shivered and attempted to squeeze the water out of her cloak.

"Well, whatever we're looking for is in that monastery," he said glancing at Jenica before pointing to the monastery in the distance.

"How can you be so sure?" Jenica asked. They had lost Daughter almost as soon as the storm began and Jenica really didn't know where she could be. How Anakin knew Daughter was at the monastery who knew how many kilometers from their current location, she did not know.

Anakin shrugged. "Call it a hunch," he said.

Jenica sighed. "I would much rather have more solid proof than a hunch especially on this planet," she said.

Anakin smiled faintly. "Most of my hunches are right," he said. "Besides, that's the only actual building I've seen on this planet since we arrived. It might be our best bet at finding help to get off this rock."

"You do have a point."

Anakin smirked. "I always do," he said.

Jenica rolled her eyes. She only met Anakin almost a year earlier when she first became Obi-Wan's apprentice but, in that short time, she did learn that he tended to be a bit arrogant. However, she also learned when to tell when Anakin was being serious or not. At that moment, he wasn't being serious at least not too serious.

"Not all the time, Master Skywalker," she said.

Anakin smiled before turning his gaze back to the monastery. "When the storm blows over, we'll head over to that monastery and hopefully find some answers," he said.

Jenica nodded before gazing out at the landscape as it was struck with powerful bolts of lightning and beat upon by torrents of rain.

When the storm blew over, Jenica followed Anakin as he led the way across the landscape toward the monastery. When they reached it, they climbed up the steps before entering the building. Jenica made her way into the monastery behind Anakin examining the glowing aquamarine sigils that were edged into the sides of the walkway before she turned her gaze to the old man seated cross-legged at the other end of the room in front of a triangular-shaped stone beneath the large windows.

Anakin came to a stop in front of the man and Jenica walked to his side observing the old man. She glanced at Anakin as he sat down and she followed suit deciding that she would follow the older Jedi's example since she had no idea of what to do anyway.

The old man's eyes opened and they were green-blue irises surrounded by black. "Welcome, my friends," the man said; his voice was overlaid in the same way Daughter's was.

"What is it that you want from me?" Anakin asked.

"To learn the truth about who you really are," the old man replied. "One that maybe you have known all along." He stood up and Anakin and Jenica followed suit.

"One you must believe in order to fulfill your destiny," the old man added stepping forward to stand in front of Anakin.

Anakin's eyes narrowed and Jenica could feel his frustration but he released it almost as soon as he felt it, most of it anyway. "Enough with the riddles. Tell me what's going on here," he said.

A thunderclap sounded outside. The old man kept his eyes fixed on Anakin ignoring the storm that brewed outside. "As you can see, there is nowhere else to go," he said. "It is late. You and your young companion will be my guests tonight." He started walking away and Anakin followed him. Jenica, seeing no other choice, followed him.

* * *

Obi-Wan examined Ahsoka who was fast asleep nearby before turning his gaze to the burning flames deep in thought.

'_Obi-Wan?_'

Obi-Wan glanced up as Qui-Gon Jinn's spirit appeared before him. For a long moment, he simply observed the spirit before he inclined his head in greeting. "Master Qui-Gon, it's been a while," he said.

Qui-Gon's lips curved into a smile. '_Yes it has, Obi-Wan. You have done well. The Force and I are very proud of the changes you have made so far,_" he said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "There have been some things I was unable to change, master," he said.

'_Yes, as I told you before, Obi-Wan, you were not sent back to change everything._'

"I know master. I was sent back to make the necessary changes to change the future I come from into a better one. I just don't know if I am doing enough."

'_I have been watching you and Anakin as well as young Jenica and Ahsoka since you went back. You are making progress, Obi-Wan, more progress than you seem to think especially with Anakin._'

"I am not so sure about that," Obi-Wan admitted. "He is still arrogant and very willful. I've tried my best to help him, doing what I can to help him understand that he can trust me and that I am there to help him whenever he needs it."

'_You have done more for him than you think, Obi-Wan. You have shown him your heart; you have shown him that you love him like the brother he is to you. You trusted him with your relationship with Siri just as he trusted you with his relationship with Padmé. He looks up to you, Obi-Wan, and he respects, admires, trusts and loves you. It is the last one, the brotherly love shall we say, that will be his greatest weapon. However, you must be made aware that the Dark Lord of the Sith is getting suspicious. He has felt the disturbance centered on your return to the past but he cannot pinpoint it yet, which is to your advantage._'

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin is still close friends with Palpatine, master," he said. "I have done what I can to subtly hint that Palpatine is not who Anakin thinks him to be but I can't do more without revealing more than I am allowed."

'_Nevertheless, you are doing a magnificent job, Obi-Wan,_' Qui-Gon's spirit said gently. '_I will continue to keep watch and aid you whenever you need help as I have done since your return. I will also warn you now, Obi-Wan, Darth Sidious will not remain ignorant for long. It will not be long before he discovers that the events he had so carefully crafted and put into motion are being altered dramatically. So far, your changes have been subtle. Some were big but others weren't. It won't be until you do a drastic change that Sidious will be made aware that someone is meddling with his plans. I cannot say when that will happen, Obi-Wan, but I can assure you that it will happen. When that happens, Obi-Wan, it will not be long before you are put into life-threatening danger. Keep your friends and your loved ones close to you, Obi-Wan, and never forget that love can ignite the stars._'

With those final words said, and naturally leaving Obi-Wan with more questions than answers, Qui-Gon was gone and the cave was plunged into silence.

* * *

Anakin felt a gentle touch to his forehead and his eyes snapped open to find the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn floating in front of him. He sat up sharply eyes wide. "Master Qui-Gon?" he blurted out.

Qui-Gon smiled. '_Hello Ani,_' he greeted the young Jedi Knight. '_It is good to see you again._'

"How is this possible?"

'_This place is a conduit through which the Force flows, Ani, and thus its power enables me to speak with you. I just came to warn you that this place isn't what it seems to be._'

"No doubt," Anakin said crossing his legs.

'_I also came by to tell you that your mother is still all right,_' Qui-Gon added.

Anakin's eyes flickered with surprise. "My mother?" he echoed.

'_Yes. I checked in on her recently. She is doing well; her husband is being very protective of her since she was nearly taken by those Tusken Raiders. I can sense that she misses you a great deal though but she seems to have accepted your decision. Like she told you the day you left her when you were nine and visited her recently the last time you were on Tatooine, she knew that your destiny was far greater than anything Tatooine could provide. And it is true, Ani, as you shall discover here._'

"I just don't understand, Master Qui-Gon," Anakin said frowning. "Why are the Father and the Daughter so interested in me? Daughter asked me if I was the one when we first met but I don't know what she meant."

'_But you do, Anakin, just as Father said, you do. You know, deep down, you know the truth and tomorrow, it shall be proved to you. However, I will also warn you. When the truth comes out, Father shall tell you that you must do something. It is your choice of what you will do but know that neither choice you make will be selfish. It is not the choice that is selfish; it is the reason behind the choice._'

"I don't understand."

Qui-Gon smiled. '_All choices have different outcomes, Ani,_' he said, '_and some outcomes are better than others. The light and the darkness have made their choice as you shall see tomorrow. So now it is your turn. Whatever you choose does not matter, Ani, the reason behind your choice does so think wisely, considering everything, before you make your choice._'

And then Qui-Gon was gone leaving Anakin confused and filled with questions.

* * *

Ahsoka was fast asleep when, suddenly, a voice broke her out of her seemingly dreamless sleep.

"Are you happy, child?"

Ahsoka sat up sharply before gazing around but she couldn't see anything.

"Your master. Does he treat you well?" the voice asked again.

Ahsoka gazed around again until she spotted an older Togruta standing behind the flames watching her. She stood up before her hands went to one of the lightsaber's that hung on her belt. "What concern of it is yours?" she asked.

"I am your future, your potential," the older Togruta said.

"This is a trick," Ahsoka retorted igniting her lightsabers.

The older Togruta held out her hands. "There is a wildness to you, young one. Seeds of the dark side planted by your master," she said.

"No. My master is passionate and impulsive but I trust him with my life," Ahsoka retorted.

"There are many contradictions in you and in him despite all that others have done," the older Togruta said. "Be forewarned. You may never reach your full potential and see your future if you remain his student. Leave this planet!" In a burst of flames, the older Togruta was gone.

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan's voice jolted Ahsoka out of her sleep and she opened her eyes to find Obi-Wan gazing at her with concern in his gray-blue eyes.

"I had a vision," Ahsoka said softly. "I think Anakin might be in trouble."

* * *

Jenica was fast asleep but her dream wasn't dreamless the entire time. It seemed to her that her dreams were filled with nothing but the shadows of the room the Father had given her. At least until she heard a voice; a gentle, mature voice that jolted her from her sleep and caused her to sit up sharply.

In front of her, standing in the shadows of the room, was a young woman, a woman that looked like an older version of herself. The woman drifted forward. "Hello young one," she greeted Jenica.

"Who are you?" Jenica demanded getting to her feet and calling her lightsaber to her hand.

"Be at peace, young one, I am you, I am your future."

Jenica narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand," she said.

"I came here to speak with you, young one," the woman said. "Answer me this, young one. Do you trust your master?"

"Of course," Jenica said automatically.

"Do you trust him even though he is keeping secrets from you?"

"I trust him with my life."

"Perhaps so but his secrets may prevent you from achieving your full potential."

"I don't believe you. Master Obi-Wan is a great Jedi, one of the best in the Order."

"I am not denying that, young one. However, he is unlike the other Jedi in the Order. He may exhibit the traits the Jedi hold dear but there is a side to him that you will never know, a side that he has kept secret from all but a few. He is not the perfect Jedi you think him to be."

Jenica swallowed; she didn't realize her thoughts had been so open to where the woman was able to pick up on that particular thought. She did believe her master to be a perfect Jedi. "I don't believe you," she retorted.

"Believe me or not, what I speak is the truth. Your master is not the perfect Jedi you believe him to be. He harbors secrets close to his heart, secrets that he will never reveal to you. How can you trust someone who is currently deceiving the entire Jedi Order?"

"My master would never do that," Jenica shouted igniting her lightsaber. "You're lying.

"I speak the truth, young one," the woman said drifting backwards. "Believe me or not, what I say is the truth."

And then she was gone and the dream shattered as Jenica sat up sharply in the room the Father had given her eyes wide as she struggled to push her dream to the back of her mind even as the words of her older self continued to cling to her subconscious refusing to let go.

* * *

Anakin walked into the room where he first met the Father the following morning with Jenica, yawning, just behind him. Jenica looked tired as if she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Anakin couldn't really blame her; his mind was so focused on Qui-Gon's words that he couldn't get back to sleep either.

He was also very confused by Qui-Gon's words. _What did he mean by the truth will be revealed to me today? And why did he say that I knew it to be true deep down?_

'_The light and the darkness have made their choice as you shall see tomorrow. So now it is your turn. Whatever you choose does not matter, Ani, the reason behind your choice does so think wisely, considering everything, before you make your choice._' Qui-Gon's words repeated themselves in Anakin's mind and he paused on the walkway leading to where the Father was meditating.

_What did he mean by that?_ Anakin thought.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Father asked not opening his eyes.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Not so much. I was visited by someone I thought died more than eleven years ago," he said.

"Ah. This place is certainly a powerful place if someone who is dead can visit those of the living. And might I ask what this person wanted?"

"You could but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer you. I still don't trust you and you never did answer my question from yesterday. What is going on here? And why are you and Daughter so interested in me?" Anakin asked.

The Father's eyes opened as he stood up and walked down to join Anakin. "I suppose it is time that you knew the truth," he said. "I shall begin by telling you of what we are. Some call my family Force wielders because my children and I can manipulate the Force like no other. Therefore, it was necessary to withdraw from the temporal world and live here. Here, we are anchorites."

"This is a sanctuary, in other words?" Jenica asked.

"And a prison," the Father said looking down. "You do not understand how it feels to have such love for your children and realize that they can tear the very fabric of the universe."

"I don't understand," Anakin said. He could see that Jenica was just as confused as he was.

"It is only here that I can control them," the Father replied. "A family in balance. The light and the dark. Day with night. Destruction embraced by creation."

"Then why reveal yourselves to us?" Anakin asked.

"There are some who would like to exploit our power," the Father said. "The Sith are but one. Too much dark or light would be the undoing of life as you understand it. When news reached me that the chosen one had been found, I needed to see for myself."

_The light and the darkness have made their choice as you shall see tomorrow._

Qui-Gon's words chose that moment to repeat themselves in Anakin's mind as he narrowed his eyes and thought about the Father's words and the mention of something that Anakin only ever thought of as a myth. "The Chosen One is a myth," he said although, deep down, he wasn't entirely sure about that and he didn't know why he felt that way.

"Is it?" the Father echoed. "I should very much like to know. Why don't we find out together? Pass one test and I shall know the truth. Then you and your friends may leave."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked side by side down the path as the seasons changed yet again with the rising of the sun. Obi-Wan's eyes were scanning the horizon as he searched for any signs of Daughter and Son as he knew it wouldn't be long before they came. They would take him and Ahsoka to the monastery, Anakin would prove he was the Chosen One and then tell Anakin that he had to stay on the planet to maintain balance.

Obi-Wan didn't believe that was what was supposed to happen; Anakin's destiny was far greater than being the one to keep Daughter and Son under control. The main reason he knew this was because why else would the Force send him to the past if the Force only wanted Anakin to stay on Mortis for the rest of his life? No, Anakin's destiny was not on Mortis.

"The longer we stay here, the weirder it gets," Ahsoka admitted.

Obi-Wan nodded in quiet agreement.

"What about Master Skywalker and Jenica?"

"Anakin is not deceived easily," Obi-Wan assured the young Togruta. "And Jenica's with him. He'll make sure she's safe."

He glanced up sharply as he spotted Daughter and Son, in their griffin and gargoyle forms respectively, fly downward before stretching out their talons to grab them.

_I really didn't expect this to change,_ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

In the courtyard of the monastery, Anakin walked to the center of it at the Father's side. The circle in which he stood was a circle in which one half was light and the other was dark and there seemed to be a drop of darkness in the light side and a drop of light in the darkness; the drops looked identical in size. Jenica was at Anakin's other side gazing at the area with narrowed eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," she murmured.

"It is time to know the truth," the Father said glancing at Anakin before looking upward.

Anakin also looked upward not noticing it as the Father drifted around him to stand beside Jenica. A griffin and a gargoyle suddenly flew into the clearing carrying Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in their talons respectively. They circled the courtyard before landing; the griffin on the light drop in the dark half of the circle and the gargoyle in the dark drop in the light half of the circle.

"Whatever it wants, don't give it to him, master," Ahsoka shouted struggling to free herself from the gargoyle's grip.

"Let them go," Anakin said. "I will not play your games."

"Oh but I think you will," the Father said still standing next to Jenica while keeping his eyes fixed on Anakin. "I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is…" He gently but firmly grabbed Jenica's arms and, suddenly, he and Jenica were on the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

Jenica tried to pull herself free but the Father's grip was apparently too tight for her to break free from.

"…which one will you choose to save? Your master or your apprentice? You must free yourself by choosing," the Father shouted.

Anakin shook his head. "No," he shouted back at the Father.

"Their powers are too strong," Obi-Wan called.

"Let them go," Anakin shouted again.

"Only you can make my children release them," the Father shouted back.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called as Anakin closed his eyes. "The planet is the Force. Use it."

Anakin stretched out with the Force, gathering it from the planet that lay around him. He gathered the power toward him, the light, the darkness; it didn't matter which it was. It all became intermingled, mixed into what seemed like a shade of gray.

"You will let them go," Anakin said lashing out with the power he was holding and the griffin and gargoyle were sent stumbling backwards. Anakin then grabbed them with the Force, lifting them upwards unaware that the sky was changing above his head and the circle on which he stood was glowing with starry light.

He gazed at both the griffin and the gargoyle as he held them in the air with the Force, the light holding the darkness, the darkness holding the light. There was no distinguishing feature between them now; they were so intermingled, so mixed, so balanced that they were just the Force.

He lifted them higher before forcing them to release Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. They both landed on their feet and Anakin briefly saw a gleam of pride in Obi-Wan's eyes when he glanced at the griffin before he turned his gaze to the gargoyle as he drew them closer to him utilizing the full power of the planet to help him. He Force pushed them into the wall of the courtyard and they got to their feet, shaking their heads before advancing on Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Both of them moved out of the way facing the gargoyle and griffin respectively.

Anakin used the power of the planet to draw the gargoyle and the griffin away from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan before forcing them onto their knees. They resisted, struggling against the power but Anakin was not letting that get to him. He was using both sides of the Force equally and thus Daughter and Son were forced to coincide and listen to him.

They were on their knees as they reverted back to their human forms hands resting on the ground as the sky above returned to day.

Anakin lowered his arms feeling exhausted to the bone as the Father's voice sounded behind him.

"And now you see who you truly are," the Father said approaching him. He released Jenica who immediately moved away from the Father.

"Only the Chosen One could tame both my children," the Father added as Daughter and Son both glanced up.

"I've taken your test," Anakin said as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked over to join them and Jenica moved to Obi-Wan's side asking quietly if he was all right.

Obi-Wan assured her that he was fine.

"Now fulfill your promise and let us all go," Anakin added.

"Ah but first you must understand the truth," the Father said. "Now, all of you leave us."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed.

"Do not trust him," Ahsoka whispered.

"You think?" Anakin whispered back.

"I said leave us," the Father said again.

Obi-Wan was examining the Father before he turned around and left alongside Jenica and Ahsoka. Daughter and Son also followed them.

"Do you feel your destiny?" the Father asked. "You must see it now. I am dying and you must replace me."

"Replace you? I can't stay here," Anakin protested.

"But it is yours. It was foretold. The Chosen One would remain to keep my children in balance."

Anakin let out a long sigh. "Chosen One or not, I cannot stay here," he said as he remembered Qui-Gon's words; this was the choice he was warning Anakin about. The choice didn't matter; the reasons behind the choice did.

What were Anakin's reasons for refusing to remain on the planet in the Father's stead?

Anakin thought about it. In truth, there were a lot of reasons why Anakin couldn't' stay on the planet. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay on the planet, although he was unsure if he did or not, it was that he had too many obligations to fulfill. He couldn't abandon his wife; he couldn't leave his Jedi family to fight against the Separatists when they needed all the help they can get; he couldn't break the promise he made to both his mother and his brother. So many people were counting on him and he couldn't abandon them to their fate.

"I have too many obligations to fulfill," Anakin said finally.

"I cannot force you to do this," the Father said softly. "The choice must be yours. But leave and your selfishness will haunt you…"

"Wait a minute," Anakin interrupted the Father; he couldn't believe the Father was accusing him of being selfish. "This is my choice, just as you said, but how am I being selfish? I am only refusing to remain on this planet in your stead because the galaxy needs me. I can't just abandon the rest of the Jedi Order when they need all the help they can get in their fight against the Separatists; I can't break the promise I made to my master and my mother."

Anakin broke off, took a deep breath before going on. "I do not feel remaining on this planet is my destiny," he said softly. "Someone told me that the choice that is made does not matter; the reasons behind the choice do. These are my reasons. If I must leave this planet to help the rest of the Jedi Order bring peace to the galaxy, to end the war we are currently fighting, to save as many lives as I possibly can, then I will."

The Father looked surprised as if he hadn't expected Anakin to respond in such a way or to interrupt him. "I take back my earlier assertion," he said. "You are not selfish in your decision to leave. In fact, your reasons for leaving are selfless and I was wrong to accuse you of being selfish in your decision without first listening to your reasons. That someone who spoke to you was correct; the choice does not matter, the reasons behind the choice do."

The Father was silent again. "The galaxy could not be in better hands with you as the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force," he said. "Now then, there is someone else I must speak with before you go on your way. Please ask your master to join me. I wish to speak with him alone."

Anakin looked surprised but he slowly nodded, turned around and left the courtyard.

* * *

"Master?"

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder as Jenica walked over to join him. "Yes Jenica?" he asked.

Jenica hesitated. "Would you ever lie to me, Master?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" Jenica broke off before looking down. "I had a dream. I was talking to an older version of myself. She told me…she said that I shouldn't trust someone who is deceiving the entire Jedi Order. I didn't believe her."

"But a part of you does," Obi-Wan said.

Jenica nodded slowly.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the monastery as he waited for Anakin to join them. "Someday you will understand everything, Jenica, but today is not that day," he said. "In answer to your question, I would never lie to you and I know that you can sense I am telling you the truth." He was telling the truth; he was beginning to trust his apprentice. At the moment, he didn't trust her enough to tell her about Siri but someday he would when he trusted her well enough to know she would not tell the council until he was ready to tell them himself.

Jenica nodded. "Yes, I can sense that you're telling the truth," she said softly.

Anakin walked across the platform to join Obi-Wan at that moment. "The Father wants to talk with you, master," he said.

Obi-Wan was expecting that; he was surprised the Father didn't confront him sooner but figured he was too busy trying to see if Anakin truly was the Chosen One. "Go get the ship ready for takeoff, Anakin, I'll be there shortly," he said.

"Yes master," Anakin said before he made his way into the ship.

Jenica gazed at Obi-Wan again before she turned around and followed Anakin up the boarding ramp into the shuttle.

Obi-Wan watched them go before he turned around and head back into the monastery to find the Father. He found the Father meditating in the center room and, as he walked across the floor to meet him, the Father stood up.

"It is a pleasure, and a surprise, to meet you again, Obi-Wan Kenobi," the Father said walking down the steps to join Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan merely inclined his head once in response.

"You do not seem surprised," the Father noted.

"I am not," Obi-Wan said. "If there was anyone in this entire galaxy who knew the truth then I figured it would be you."

The Father nodded. "I knew it the first instant I saw you. When I saw you, I realized that you were not from this time. How far?"

Obi-Wan knew the Father was asking how far into the future he was from. The Force wasn't saying anything so Obi-Wan figured he could tell the Father the truth. "Nineteen years from the end of the Clone Wars," he said.

"Ah. The Force sent you to this time for a reason, did it not?"

"Yes it did."

"I do not need to know the reason although I can hazard a guess. It has to deal with the Chosen One yes?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, I will tell you this, Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you continue to guide young Skywalker on the path he is currently walking then the galaxy shall be in safe hands and the future shall no longer be shrouded in shadows. Now then, I bid you a goodbye even though I feel this will not be the last time we see each other."

"I find it highly unlikely as well," Obi-Wan agreed knowing that that wouldn't be the last time he saw the Father if things went as they did the first time around. "Goodbye."

Without another word, he turned around and left the monastery before heading toward the Jedi shuttle deep in thought as he considered what he could change about what was coming next.

Mortis was not through with Obi-Wan and his companions just yet and Obi-Wan knew it.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the, wow, 14 page chapter that covered "Overlords". I did not expect it to be that long**

**Darth: well, you did add Jenica's point of view**

**Blaze: I hope that I brought Jenica's character more into light in this chapter but there is more of her to come in the next two chapters**

**Darth: that's cool. Loved the conversation between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and Anakin and Qui-Gon**

**Blaze: yup. I had fun writing those parts.**

**Severus: so the next chapter is covering "Altar of Mortis"**

**Blaze: yes with a twist. It will still go based on the episode, naturally, but there is going to be a twist**

**Harry: oh? What's the twist? What's the twist?**

**Severus: she wouldn't tell you, Potter, since you'd just blab it to the entire world**

**Anakin: ain't that the truth**

**Harry: hey!**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I shall post the next chapter, which will cover "Altar of Mortis", part two of the Mortis trilogy, as soon as I finish typing it and I hope that shall happen Saturday but, as usual, I make no promises.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed the last chapter and here is the chapter that will cover "Altar of Mortis" with a twist. (Actually, there are a couple of twists in this chapter.) Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 37**_

The Jedi shuttle glided through the space above Mortis although Anakin was unsure of where it was they were heading.

He had taken over for Obi-Wan insisting that Obi-Wan get some sleep because he seemed very distracted, which was odd but Anakin supposed that the planet was odd itself. However, he didn't know why his former master was so distracted and kept looking around as if expecting to be attacked at any moment.

After leaving the monastery, they really didn't know where they would have to go in order to leave the planet. It seemed to Anakin as though they had been flying above the planet for so long that Anakin was beginning to think they were just going around in circles. It certainly felt like it.

"Master Skywalker, are you sure we're heading in the right way?" Jenica asked from where she was standing just behind Anakin while Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot's seat eyes flickering from the console to the viewports and back again.

"Honestly, I'm not sure about anything on this planet," Anakin admitted. "Ahsoka, do you have anything that could help us find our way out of here?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No master," she said.

Anakin sighed. "I didn't think so," he admitted before he glanced over his shoulder. "Jenica, can you check on Obi-Wan? It might be time to wake him up." He grinned.

"I'll leave the waking Master Kenobi to you, Master Skywalker," Jenica said with a faint smile. "Master Kenobi's cranky when you wake him up before he's ready. The only exception is when there's a council meeting or we're about to go into battle."

Ahsoka chuckled. "At least that's better than Master Skywalker, Jeni," she said. "He only wakes up when we're about to go into battle. When I try to wake him up for a council meeting, I learn quite a few more Huttese curse words."

"That is not true," Anakin protested.

Ahsoka laughed.

* * *

_Obi-Wan dreamt._

_It seemed so unusual that he would be the one dreaming this time around; last time, Anakin had been the one that was dreaming. That changed when Anakin insisted Obi-Wan get some rest because he was distracted and Anakin thought it was because he was tired, which was far from the truth. But, naturally, Obi-Wan couldn't tell Anakin the truth._

_Nevertheless, Obi-Wan was dreaming; he never did learn of what Anakin dreamt the first time around but he was positive he wasn't dreaming the same thing._

_He was meditating in a meadow surrounded on three sides by trees with leafless branches gently caressing the sky and a roaring waterfall occupying the fourth side._

_"Obi-Wan?"_

_Obi-Wan didn't open his eyes although he did sense Son's familiar Force presence. "Yes?" he said._

_"I wish that you would not meddle in affairs that are none of your concern," Son said coolly._

_Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Son standing in front of the waterfall gazing at him with cool, impassive eyes. "This is my concern," he said calmly._

_"I need the Chosen One. We must work together if we are to bring balance to the Force."_

_"What you consider to be balance might not be what the Force considers to be balance," Obi-Wan said uncrossing his legs. "I will not let you turn Anakin to the dark side. He will not become a Sith."_

_"He will not become a Sith; he will destroy the Sith," Son retorted angrily._

_"At what cost?" Obi-Wan challenged still calm. "It will cost him more than you will ever know if he joins you. Joining you is not his destiny."_

_"And what do you know about Skywalker's destiny?" Son said coolly._

_"Nothing. I only know what I lived through."_

_"Indeed. Skywalker and I can stop what you lived through ourselves."_

_"By stopping what I lived through, you may create an even worse future. I cannot take that chance."_

_Son's crimson eyes flared with anger. "Stay out of my way and quit meddling with things that should not be changed," he retorted transforming into his gargoyle form as he was surrounded by a burst of flames._

_And then the dream shattered._

"Master, are you all right?" Jenica asked glancing at Obi-Wan as he sat up rubbing his head and thinking about his conversation with Son. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes but it was nothing to concern yourself with, Jenica," Obi-Wan assured his apprentice as he swung his feet off the cot and stood up. Though things were going differently since they arrived on Mortis, Obi-Wan was positive Son would still attack and, perhaps, try to kidnap Ahsoka like last time.

The shuttle shuddered rapidly nearly knocking Obi-Wan and Jenica off their feet.

"We could use a little help here," Ahsoka called.

Obi-Wan snorted. "And here I thought Anakin was the best star pilot out there. I must have been mistaken," he said.

"I am the best star pilot out there," Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan chuckled before he stopped short when Jenica suddenly gasped and he whirled around as Son stood there with his arm over Jenica's neck. Jenica, eyes wide with surprise, struggled to free herself but Son's hold was strong.

"Leaving so soon?" Son asked holding Jenica before using the Force to successfully lock Anakin and Ahsoka in the cockpit although Obi-Wan was positive they had sensed what was happening. "Not without this you won't."

"Master," Jenica cried as Son leapt out of the ship carrying her in his talons as he transformed into his gargoyle form.

"Jenica! Blast it!" Obi-Wan growled before he hurried into the cockpit. "Anakin!"

"What's going on, master?" Anakin asked.

"The Son took Jenica. We must go after her."

"He what?" Ahsoka gasped.

"Where did he go?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan pointed in the direction opposite the one they had been flying and Anakin swerved around so rapidly that Obi-Wan fell. "You could have warned me," he protested getting to his feet and grabbing the back of his former apprentice's seat as Anakin flew rapidly after Son.

"No time," Anakin replied not taking his gaze away from the landscape as he continued to guide the shuttle after Son. He swerved around many monoliths flying quickly to where Obi-Wan was starting to feel a little nauseous. Son was getting farther ahead of them but Anakin couldn't increase the speed at which he was flying without risking crashing into the monoliths.

They continued their chase around the many monoliths that littered that part of Mortis for many kilometers before things changed. Son, apparently seeing that they were gaining on him, increased his speed before disappearing into the fog.

"I can't see him," Ahsoka called.

"Neither can I," Anakin said.

"Anakin, be careful," Obi-Wan warned remembering what happened last time although he knew that if Mortis didn't want them to leave, even if their ship wasn't damaged, then it wouldn't let them leave. He only hoped that the ship wouldn't get too badly damaged.

"Aren't I always?" Anakin asked with a faint smile before he guided the shuttle into the fog swerving several times as he followed his senses to avoid flying into anything until they emerged from the fog to find an brilliant orb resting on top of a monolith in front of them bathing them in an eerie green glow.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted sharply.

Anakin quickly swerved around the orb to avoid crashing into it; unfortunately, they lost control of the shuttle almost as soon as they entered the fog beyond the orb. The ship began to decelerate rapidly despite everything Anakin and Ahsoka were doing. Obi-Wan had to Force fasten himself to the floor to avoid being tossed out of the ship when it crashed. The ship slammed into the earth so hard that Anakin and Ahsoka were toss forward in their seats and Obi-Wan, also pushed forward by the crash, was thankful he had thought ahead to Force fasten himself to the ground.

Ahsoka groaned lifting her head off the console. "Ow, I was hoping you would have seen it sooner," she muttered.

"It was a giant tower. Of course I saw it right away, Snips," Anakin retorted rubbing his head before glancing at Obi-Wan. "Are you all right, master?"

"I am just thankful I thought ahead or else this would not have been that pleasant a landing for me. Is everyone all right?"

"Just bruised, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan led the way out of the shuttle into the fog-shrouded landscape with Anakin and Ahsoka just behind him. He gazed at the tower that rose up in front of him before glancing over his shoulder at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Where'd they go?" Ahsoka asked.

"My guess is they went over there," Obi-Wan said pointing toward the tower.

"Then we should get going," Ahsoka said.

"We do not know of what it is we'll be facing, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said. "We need to think of another way. I suggest that we speak with the Father first."

"But that'd take too long," Ahsoka protested. "Jenica's my friend. We can't just leave her."

"I don't plan on leaving her, Ahsoka, but this place is strong with the dark side of the Force. He wants to separate us; that is his plan. We cannot do this alone. We need the Father's help."

"But what if he doesn't help us?" Ahsoka demanded eyes filling with frustration.

"Then we will come up with a plan to help Jenica ourselves."

"By then, it might be too late! We need to help her now!"

Anakin was examining the tower thoughtfully. "He's too powerful for Jenica, Obi-Wan," he said.

"I know this, Anakin, but rushing headlong into this will not help Jenica. I want to help her too but to run into this without knowing of what will be awaiting us is foolish." Obi-Wan gazed at the tower for a few moments thinking about what to do based on what occurred the first time around.

"We need to do something soon," Ahsoka insisted getting control of her worry although Obi-Wan could tell, through the Force, that she was still feeling a little worry.

"And we will," Obi-Wan assured her. "We will."

* * *

Jenica struggled to pull herself from the chains that bound her to the wall fighting to free herself even though she knew that it was useless. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down going over the calming techniques her master showed her before she gazed around thinking of a way to get out of there before Son came back. She didn't find it likely but, at least, she would have a better understanding of where she was.

The first thing she decided to do was stop struggling. She was good at thinking before she did something at least most of the time. There were incidents were her desire to prove she could help her fellow Jedi despite having limited training that made her stop thinking before she did anything. The time on Lanteeb was an example of that.

At the moment, she wasn't helping her fellow Jedi; she was trying to figure out what to do now that she was in Son's clutches. She was still baffled that Son had taken her; what was he going to do? She didn't know.

"It looks like you are no longer struggling. You know that you have been left here to die," a creature said and Jenica glanced at the creature as it moved forward.

"No, I have not. I will get out of here," Jenica assured the creature with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Impossible," the creature said. "I've been here for more years than I care to remember."

"I'm a Jedi. Jedi don't give up that easily," said Jenica.

"Jedi?" the creature echoed. "Huh, but so young? Where is your master?"

"I know my master and my friends. They will come for me," Jenica said.

"And if they do not?" the creature asked climbing upward until it was face to face with Jenica.

"They will."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I trust them with my life," Jenica replied and she did even if she didn't know her master and Anakin for as long as she knew Ahsoka, she truly did trust them with her life. The creature climbed above her head and released her from the binds.

She lowered her arms before rubbing them. "Thank you," she said a little confused as to why the creature let her go. She was starting to have a bad feeling about everything that was going on and she didn't trust the creature who set her free one bit.

"The chains, the chains are the easy part," said the creature glancing at her from where he stood in front of her. "It's what goes on in here," he pointed to his head, "that's hard."

"What do you mean?" asked Jenica.

"You are alone now," the creature said walking around her but Jenica turned to keep him in her line of sight. "If you are to survive then you must forget your master and your friends."

Jenica felt something brush against her mind and she rested her hand on it. "I don't think I…" she began but broke off when the creature suddenly grabbed her arm and bit it. "Ow! What did you just do?" She grabbed her arm eyes wide.

"You are mine now," the creature said and Jenica heard Son's voice overlaying the voice of the creature. The last thing she heard was the creature clapping before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ahsoka was getting tired of waiting around for something to happen when her friend was in danger. "I can't just keep waiting here for some plan to appear out of thin air," she exclaimed breaking the silence that befell them.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "We need a plan before we do anything, Ahsoka," he said.

"But…?"

"Master, on this case, I agree with Ahsoka," Anakin said. "I don't trust Son and the longer we leave Jenica in his hands, the worse I fear will happen."

Obi-Wan was gazing at the two of them. "I don't like the idea of you rushing into this but I am sure if I told you to stay here, you would ignore my order anyway so I just ask that both of you be careful."

"Aren't you coming with?" asked Ahsoka confused.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "The Son is powerful and I do not think neither of you will be able to match his power. I am going to find the Father and ask him if he knows of a way to stop the Son. However, I agree that Jenica needs your help now."

"I can go speak with the Father for you, Master, so you can go after Jenica yourself," Anakin offered.

Obi-Wan examined Anakin for a long moment. "I feel this is something I have to do," he said.

"If you say so, master." Anakin sounded disbelieving as if he didn't truly believe Obi-Wan had something else he had to do while his apprentice was being held by the Son and Ahsoka couldn't help but agree with her master. However, she knew that Obi-Wan was stubborn and if he said that he was going to do something then he was going to do it.

"Be careful," Obi-Wan said.

"We will and we'll make sure Jenica's all right by the time you decide to join us," Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "I am following the will of the Force. I do not like leaving Jenica in the Son's hands but I know you will be able to help her whereas I have to find a way to stop the Son. There is no need for the resentment."

Ahsoka flushed; she hadn't realized she sounded resentful when she said those last words. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, but…" she broke off.

"You are worried for your friend and I understand that."

Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "If Obi-Wan feels this is something he has to do then we should let him do it," he said.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Let's go, Ahsoka," Anakin said. "The sooner we find Jenica the better."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement before she and Anakin began making their way across the landscape toward the tower.

* * *

Obi-Wan paced in front of the ship trying to come up with a way to change what would happen next. He felt that he could change it and what he changed here on Mortis would have widespread repercussions throughout the entire galaxy. He remembered that the altar was somewhere he had to go to find the dagger and that Daughter would die if Son got his hands on the dagger. If he could stop Daughter's death then he wondered how many things would change in the future.

The Father had stated that with Daughter's death so shall the light die in the galaxy and that is what happened. _Does this mean that if I prevent Daughter's death then the light will not die in the galaxy? Or was it just a coincidence that the dark side took control of the Republic after the dark side nearly won on Mortis? _Obi-Wan thought. He didn't think it was a coincidence but he couldn't be positive if saving Daughter would truly mean that he would save the future. If saving Daughter's life was the only thing he needed to do to change the future into a better one then why bother sending him back to before the war began?

_Nevertheless, I will do what I can to save Daughter's life this time around,_ Obi-Wan thought. _I only hope that I am doing the right thing and I hope that the repercussions won't be that bad._

With a long sigh, Obi-Wan turned around and was surprised to find him standing at the bottom of the monastery. Even though it happened like that before, he was still surprised by the sudden change as if Mortis, itself, had transported Obi-Wan there. He was pretty sure that was what happened.

* * *

Daughter lifted her head from her meditation as Son walked into the room to stand beside Father. Father was silent before his eyes opened. "You are growing stronger, my son," he said.

"Am I, Father?" Son asked turning around to face the back wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

Father's eyes briefly closed before they opened again as he gazed at Son. "Vanity, however, is getting the better of you," he said.

"How so?" asked Son turning to face Father.

Father stood up and Daughter followed suit. "You have done what is forbidden," Father said. He gestured to Daughter and she nodded slightly before returning to her meditative pose although she did watch what was happening and listening to what was being said. "You've chosen the dark side and have allowed it to feed your anger and your desire for power." He walked down the steps and Son joined him.

"By bringing the Chosen One here, you have shown me my potential. You have only yourself to blame," Son retorted.

"Do not do this, Son. Do not become what you should not," Father said. "Be strong, I implore you. Or, hence, I will be forced to contain you."

"You look frail, Father," Son said suddenly and Daughter did not like the tone of her brother's voice.

"I am not dead yet," Father retorted.

"Well, perhaps I am tired of waiting!" Son shouted and Daughter stood up quickly eyes wide with horror as Son unleashed a torrent of red Force lightning at Father sending him flying down the steps of the monastery before he rolled to a halt.

"_I hate you!_" Son cried before he transformed and took off into the sky.

* * *

Obi-Wan immediately knelt down beside Father not even bothering to glance at Son as he flew overheard and disappeared into the dark sky. He heard Daughter call out to her father and glanced up as Daughter dashed down the steps to join them.

Obi-Wan and Daughter teamed up to carry Father inside before resting him on the platform at the head of the large room in the center of the monastery. Daughter's hands glowed as she waved them over Father's still form but Obi-Wan knew that Father wasn't in good shape.

"We will leave him to rest," Daughter said after she rested her hand on the ones Father had folded over his chest.

Obi-Wan continued to gaze at Father. "Your brother is losing himself to the dark side," he said quietly. "He's taken my apprentice."

"He must have his reasons," Daughter said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Daughter, your brother is losing himself to the darkness and I know this to be true. I saw it happen before exactly as it has happened now. The only difference is that your brother took my apprentice this time instead of Anakin's. He tried to murder your Father last time and he did the same this time."

Daughter looked at Obi-Wan who lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. "Whether this has happened before or not, he still would never do that," she said.

"It is his nature. It is your nature to do what is selfless and it is his nature to do what is selfish. That is what you said to me when I first came to Mortis," Obi-Wan said. "I also know you cannot interfere with the ways of the Force because your father forbid it but there is some way for you to help me without interfering."

Daughter stood up. "Your knowledge of your first time on this planet is impeccable as that is what I was about to say. However, if you know of what it is you need then why ask for my help when you do not need it?"

Obi-Wan also stood up. "I am asking for your help because this is your world. I know where I must go and what I must get but I will not go there without permission."

Daughter was silent for a long moment. "Very well," she said. "Then you have my permission."

Obi-Wan nodded eyes thoughtful as he thought of a way to warn Daughter of what was going to happen next since he knew Daughter wouldn't believe him if he told her that her own brother would kill her. Without outright telling Daughter of what would happen, Obi-Wan decided that he would just stop it from happening. At least, he hoped he would be able to do that. He couldn't be sure. All he had to do was make sure Jenica, who was likely under Son's control, didn't take the dagger and deliver it to Son. "I shall return, Daughter," he said before he turned around and left the monastery.

It took him a little longer than the first time around to reach the cave because he had forgotten where it was located and spent a little while remembering. When he reached the cave, he entered it before walking down the stone steps gazing at the blade where it lay in its protective case surrounded by a ring of greenish-blue flames.

He used the Force to leap down from the stone staircase and onto the rock that lowered to a stop beside the platform on which the blade rested. Once he stepped onto the platform, he walked over to the blade as the protective case opened up before he stretched out a hand and removed the blade from the case. He lifted it out of the case before watching as the blade grew out of the mist that drifted out of the hilt.

Obi-Wan lowered the blade before making his way to the entrance to the cavern.

* * *

Ahsoka climbed to the top of the Son's headquarters. "I see her, Master," she called over her shoulder. "She doesn't look like she's harmed."

"That's good news," Anakin said pulling himself onto the platform.

Ahsoka turned around before hurrying into the courtyard where Jenica was sitting cross-legged in front of the trees in the center of the yard. "Jenica," she called. "Jenica, come on. Let's get out of here while we have the chance. You're safe now."

Jenica didn't respond.

Anakin narrowed his eyes but Ahsoka didn't notice as she moved forward. "Jenica, come on," she said gently.

"You know something, Ahsoka," Jenica said; her voice sounded different than what Ahsoka was used to. "I never did understand why it was that you were chosen to be an apprentice before me."

"Jenica?" Ahsoka sounded confused.

"And, not only that, but you were actually apprentice to the prophesized Chosen One." The jealousy in Jenica's voice stunned Ahsoka and she was surprised to hear that as well as resentment.

Anakin looked equally as surprised.

"Jenica? I don't understand. You were happy for me when you heard I had been chosen to become an apprentice and you've got one of the greatest Jedi masters in the Order as your master."

"Except that my master apparently likes playing in the art of deception."

"Obi-Wan would never deceive you, Jenica," Anakin put in.

Jenica laughed; a chilling sound that sent a shiver down Ahsoka's spine. "You say you know your former master so well, Master Skywalker," she sneered out the word as though it was a curse, "and yet you do not know him well enough to know that he is deceiving everyone."

"Jeni…?" Ahsoka began.

"Don't call me that," Jenica snapped standing up but she didn't turn around although her next words were directed at Anakin. "You know, I have thought long and hard about what he told me, Master Skywalker, you really should join him. He is only trying to help the galaxy."

"Jeni, this isn't like you. Snap out of it," Ahsoka shouted.

Jenica turned around to glare at Ahsoka; it took all of Ahsoka's will to not step back at the flaring yellow eyes that gazed back at her. "I said don't call me that," she snarled furiously. "He wants nothing to do with you, Ahsoka. He only wants the Chosen One."

"But he will not get me," Anakin said. "I will never join him."

Jenica laughed again. "Then he will kill me. I am sure you will have much fun explaining that to Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker. Explain how you got his apprentice killed. Won't that be an interesting tale?"

"I won't let him kill you, Jenica," Ahsoka declared.

"Neither will I," Anakin agreed.

"Then you will be forced to kill me and you would still have to explain to my master what happened," Jenica snarled blue lightsaber igniting in her hand before she leapt at Ahsoka who immediately ignited her blades to catch the attack.

Jenica attacked with such fury that she drove Ahsoka back several feet before knocking her off her feet and disarmed her. "Well, that was pathetic," she sneered before she thrust toward Ahsoka's shoulder but, before it could connect, Anakin's blade intersected the blow causing Jenica's eyes to snap up sharply.

"Nice of you to join us, Master Skywalker," she said coolly.

"I do not want to fight you, Jenica," Anakin said.

"But you must and you will," Jenica declared before launching several attacks back at Anakin that pushed him on the defensive. Ahsoka leapt to her feet but she found that she didn't want to fight Jenica; she and Anakin could easily overpower her but she didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt her friend and she could tell by the way Anakin was fighting that he didn't either.

* * *

"I need to go try to speak some sense into my apprentice, Daughter," Obi-Wan said softly as he walked alongside Daughter as she made her way to Son's fortress.

"I do not like disobeying my father but I see that I have no choice," Daughter said. "Go to your friends. I will try to speak some sense into my brother."

Obi-Wan nodded and Daughter watched as the time jumper, as she called him in her head, dashed toward the courtyard before she made her way into the monastery to speak with her brother.

"Sister, what a pleasant surprise," Son said as Daughter neared the steps leading up to the throne he was standing next to.

"What have you done, brother?" Daughter demanded.

"Done?" Son echoed sitting down on his throne. "I have done what is right or what is wrong. Depending on your point of view."

"Our father is dying," Daughter said quietly. "Please tell me you didn't do it." Obi-Wan had told her Son did it, both the first time he was on Mortis and now, but Daughter still didn't want to believe it until she heard it from her brother.

"He is just so selfish and was taking too long to die so I decided to move things along," Son said. "Now, why are you here?"

"I won't let you leave this planet," Daughter declared as that's what Obi-Wan told her Son wanted to do the first time around.

"You are not strong enough to keep me here," Son said.

"Not alone perhaps," Daughter said.

"Are you talking about the Chosen One? Sister, he is quite busy at the moment. I do not think he will be able to help you anytime soon," Son said.

Daughter did not like the sound of that and fervently hoped Obi-Wan knew what he was doing.

* * *

Anakin was trying to fight Jenica without actually fighting her. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew that was why Ahsoka was hesitating about reentering the fight. Between the two of them, Anakin knew they would be able to defeat Jenica but neither of them wanted to hurt her. She left Anakin with no choice but to defend himself though.

"I don't want to fight you, Jenica," Anakin called.

Jenica didn't seem to care; she launched another attack landing a kick that sent Anakin flying to the ground but, when she flipped backwards, Ahsoka joined into the fight. Jenica pushed Ahsoka back as Anakin got to his feet and called his lightsaber to his hand only to stumble backwards when Jenica kicked Ahsoka so hard that Ahsoka flew into him.

"Are you all right, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked once he and his apprentice regained their balance.

Ahsoka nodded eyeing Jenica.

"Well, it looks like you aren't that great an apprentice if you cannot even defeat me and I haven't had as much training as you," Jenica snarled. "It looks like your master isn't as great a master as you claim him to be." Without waiting for Ahsoka to respond, she attacked again and Ahsoka's lightsabers had to work quickly to block the attacks.

"You are certainly a weakling. I want a challenge," Jenica sneered. "Are you just going to stand there and watch, Master Skywalker? Are you a weakling rather than the great and powerful Chosen One?"

Anakin didn't let Jenica's taunts get to him because she knew she wasn't speaking as herself. Son had taken control of her and Anakin knew it. "I do not want to fight you, Jenica," he said.

"Then you will just have to sit by and watch as I kill your precious apprentice," Jenica shouted before she attacked Ahsoka again furiously.

Anakin gritted his teeth. What was he supposed to do?

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and glanced to his side as Obi-Wan stepped to his side gazing at Jenica before he moved forward. "Jenica?" he called.

Jenica glanced sharply up eyes flaring. "Well, if it isn't my master. Finally decided to join the little party, master?" she asked.

"Jenica, this is not you. Son has taken control of you," Obi-Wan said.

Jenica laughed. "Are you sure this isn't me? I feel like myself, better than ever actually," she said. "But you know what? Since I want a challenge rather than this weakling of a Jedi…" She kicked Ahsoka hard in the chin and sent her flying to the ground before she turned on Obi-Wan before leaping at him.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber ignited and he caught the attack although it drove him backwards a few feet. "I do not wish to fight you, Jenica," Obi-Wan said.

"Then I guess it is time for the apprentice to kill the master."

"You are getting ahead of yourself, Padawan." And, with that, Obi-Wan fought back. He fought in such a way that suggested he wasn't going to hurt his apprentice while at the same time putting his apprentice on the defensive.

Ahsoka got to her feet but Anakin shook his head when she looked like she was going to leap back into the fight. She glanced quizzically at Anakin as she walked around the duel to his side. "Master…?" she began.

"I know Obi-Wan, Ahsoka. He can beat Jenica without hurting her," Anakin said. "Even with what Son did to her." Anakin's words were proven correct a few minutes later when Obi-Wan skillfully disarmed Jenica and knocked her to the ground.

Jenica snarled eyes flashing with fury as Obi-Wan called her lightsaber to his hand. "It looks like you have been defeated, Padawan," Obi-Wan said calmly.

* * *

Son had to admit he was surprised by Kenobi who defeated Jenica quickly. How he managed to defeat her when she was filled with the power of the dark side, he did not know. _It must be because he is from the future,_ Son decided silently before he turned to face his sister.

"Did you feel it, sister? All that anger? Did you feel it?" he asked.

"Their conflict was feeding you wasn't it?" Daughter demanded quietly. "But they have been stopped."

"Not for long," Son sneered before he stretched out with the Force and grasped onto his puppet before feeding her with enough power to toss Kenobi off and reclaim her weapon. He then turned around in time to find Jenica lash out in a Force push that sent Kenobi flying backwards a few feet before ripping her lightsaber from Kenobi's grip. She then leapt at Kenobi forcing him to fight again.

"I must stop them," Daughter said starting to move towards the door leading out of the throne room.

"No," Son growled lashing out with the Force to grab Daughter and toss her away. Daughter wasn't that easily deterred though; she used the Force to lift Son into the air and slam him back face-first into the ground.

Son drew upon the conflict that was still occurring in the courtyard before it stopped because he knew that Kenobi was getting closer to disarming and defeating Jenica yet again. The meddlesome fool had interfered so much since he arrived on Mortis and it would appear he would again unless Son managed to stop his sister before the conflict ended. That was because when Father arrived, he was going to need the power that came to him because of the fight in the courtyard to take him out.

He got to his feet before glaring at his sister. "If you will stand in my way then I guess we must fight," he said.

Daughter dropped into a ready stance at Son's words.

* * *

"Isn't there something we can do?" Ahsoka shouted over the sounds of Obi-Wan and Jenica's blades clashing against each other. "She seems stronger than before Obi-Wan beat her the first time."

"The only thing I can think of is that we help," Anakin called back.

Ahsoka nodded and the two of them leapt into the battle. Jenica drew backwards a few steps at the appearance of the two other Jedi. "Three on one, how unfair," she said with a slight pout but her eyes betrayed her anticipation for the challenge.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, we need to free her from Son's control," Obi-Wan called.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Ahsoka asked lashing out with the Force and Jenica was sent skidding backwards several yards.

Obi-Wan pulled out a hilt and Ahsoka watched in wide-eyed surprise as mist erupted from the hilt to form a blade.

"What in the galaxy is that?" she asked.

"It can be used to either kill the Son or bring him back under control," Obi-Wan said.

"Where did you get that?" Jenica shouted eyes flashing with anger and her voice seemed overlaid with the voice of the Son. "Give it to me!"

And then she leapt at the group but Obi-Wan tucked the blade away as Anakin and Ahsoka caught Jenica's attack.

* * *

Daughter blocked the blasts of red Force lightning that her brother was launching at her before she caught one of the bolts and sent it flying back at Son. It slammed into him and sent him flying backwards and upwards to crash into the support beams above their heads. Daughter held him there but Son unleashed another torrent of lightning that slammed into Daughter sending her flying to the ground.

She got to her feet as Son leapt down from the beam he had been pinned to. "You don't have to do this," she said.

"Then stand aside," Son shouted before unleashing another torrent of lightning that slammed into Daughter sending her flying to the ground.

"I can't. I won't," Daughter replied as she fell to one knee before she transformed into her griffin form and charged Son ignoring the lightning he shot at her. She sent him flying backwards and he got to his feet and, glaring at her, transformed into his gargoyle form and attacked as well. They clashed and Son grabbed Daughter by the shoulders before tossing her to the ground causing her to transform back.

He then prowled toward her but Daughter pushed herself up before using the Force to send Son flying backwards and also forcing him to transform back into his human form. She walked over to join Son who unleashed a torrent of lightning at her. Daughter caught it before pushing it back until she and Son were close to each other.

And that was when the Father arrived.

"Stop this," Father shouted before he waved his hand and Daughter and Son were tossed through the window to land with a crash in the courtyard nearly cannoning into the four Jedi had they not leapt out of the way in time.

* * *

Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet as he watched his companions, Son and Daughter also get up. Father landed on the stone platform in front of him.

"So glad you can make it to our little party, Father," Son said getting to his feet before unleashing a torrent of Force lightning. Father caught the lightning easily.

"You will stop this," he said.

Obi-Wan made sure to keep the dagger with him. He wasn't going to toss it at Anakin as he had last time because that allowed Ahsoka to grab it while it was in the air and he knew Jenica would likely do the same thing. If he had to then he would kill the Son himself but he was unsure of whether that would happen or not.

"You are too weak for me, old man," Son retorted adding more lightning to the lightning the Father was already blocking. Daughter pushed herself to her feet at that moment and Obi-Wan walked to her side. "You mean nothing to me anymore." He added more power to the lightning and Father was tossed off his feet. He fought to get to his feet but Son unleashed another blast of lightning that sent him to the ground again.

Obi-Wan held out a hand to help Daughter up gazing at Son before he pulled out the dagger again. "Anakin, we need to stop him now," he called.

"I'm open to suggestions," Anakin called back.

Obi-Wan gazed at the dagger he held in his hand before dashing toward the platform not bothering on tossing the dagger to Anakin. Jenica, however, saw him move and dashed toward him tackling him to the ground and sending the dagger flying. She then flipped over him and dashed toward the dagger as it hit the ground.

Obi-Wan lashed out with the Force and Jenica was sent flying over the dagger to crash into the wall that surrounded the courtyard. Hoping his apprentice was okay, he dashed forward before grabbing the dagger, turning on his heel and tossing it at Son forcing him to dodge out of the way to avoid the dagger. It hit the wall of the courtyard before dropping to the ground.

Anakin dashed forward before grabbing the dagger just as Son unleashed a torrent of red lightning that slammed into him and sent him flying to the ground. Obi-Wan quickly ran forward but Jenica lashed out with a Force push that would have hit Obi-Wan had he not sensed it and dodged out of the way.

Jenica dashed toward Anakin but Obi-Wan wasn't going to let her get the dagger and deliver it to Son. "Anakin, you have to be quick," he called tackling Jenica to the ground and pinning her down.

Anakin nodded before leaping toward Son but Son sensed the attack and unleashed another torrent of red lightning that sent Anakin flying into the wall of the courtyard. He then turned crimson eyes to Obi-Wan. '_You have meddled enough in these affairs,_' Son growled in Obi-Wan's mind before Obi-Wan winced as Jenica jabbed her knee into his stomach forcing him to let her go.

Son let out a torrent of red lightning that slammed into Obi-Wan and sent him flying to the ground pain coursing through him. The last time he had felt the pain of Son's lightning had been the first time he had been on Mortis.

Son snarled in fury releasing the lightning in order to dodge Anakin's attack again. "This is not over," he snarled as Jenica walked to his side.

_Oh no,_ Obi-Wan thought pushing himself to his feet and trying to ignore the pain as he realized exactly what Son was going to do.

'_Your meddling has ruined my plan and this is part of my way of getting you back for that,_' Son said through the Force. "You have failed me, Jenica," he said coolly before he stretched out a hand and touched Jenica's forehead. "I have no use for you anymore."

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted eyes wide as Jenica crumpled motionless to the ground.

Without pausing, Son turned around, transformed into his gargoyle form and flew away.

* * *

"Jenica!" Ahsoka shouted dashing forward to crouch beside Jenica eyes wide with surprise. Anakin joined her staring in surprise at Jenica's body. Obi-Wan was at Jenica's side eyes wide and Ahsoka could see sadness in their depths.

He lifted his eyes to Father and Daughter as they joined the group. "Please, there must be something you can do," he said quietly.

"There is nothing that can be done," Father said.

"There has to be something," Ahsoka cried.

"Let me help them, Father," Daughter said. "I can help them. You know that I can."

Father gazed at Daughter for a long moment. "Are you sure, Daughter?" he asked.

"I am sure."

"Very well." Father gazed at Anakin. Anakin locked eyes with Father before nodding slowly and getting to his feet. Obi-Wan gently turned Jenica over until she was on her back and Daughter lied down next to Jenica while Anakin knelt down between them.

Father stood behind Anakin. "My Daughter wishes to help you by breathing life back into your friend," he said raising his hands and, in turn, Anakin raised his hands before resting two fingers on the Daughter's forehead and two fingers on Jenica's forehead.

A brilliant white light as well as such power drifted through Anakin and nearly blinded Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to where they had to shield their eyes. When they looked again, both Daughter and Jenica were glowing and part of the way off the ground and Anakin's eyes were glowing white as the power flooded through him.

Slowly, Daughter and Jenica were lowered to the ground and Anakin's eyes returned to normal. Ahsoka turned her eyes to Jenica just as she coughed and her green eyes opened before gazing around as she sat up.

Ahsoka hugged Jenica and she watched as Obi-Wan put an arm around her and Anakin, eyes glittering with exhaustion, gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Jenica looked confused as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan let her go.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"Long story," Obi-Wan said softly before he stood up and walked over to join the Daughter. He held out a hand and gently helped the exhausted Daughter get to her feet. He gazed at the Daughter for a long moment. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"There is no need for thanks," Daughter replied.

Father sighed quietly. "As my son has descended into the darkness so shall the Sith gain strength," he said looking up at the three of them as he walked to Daughter's side.

"We will stop your son," Anakin said firmly.

"No. You must go now," Father said. "He needs your ship to leave this planet. You must leave before he can take it."

"What about you? Will you two be all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We will do what we can to help you get off this planet before my brother can take your ship," Daughter said. "But my father is right. You must go now."

Obi-Wan nodded before walking over to Jenica's side. "Come on," he said quietly. "We'd better go."

Ahsoka nodded before she walked to Jenica's side and Anakin held out the dagger toward Father. "I believe this is yours," he said and, when Father took it, he followed Obi-Wan, Jenica and Ahsoka as they walked away from the platform.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the 14-page chapter that covered "Altar of Mortis" with a twist (well two twists actually)**

**Darth: I liked the twists**

**Anakin: so did I**

**Ahsoka: me too**

**Severus: they made the chapter a good read**

**Harry: THEY WERE AWESOME**

**Severus: must you yell, Potter?**

**Harry: yeah, why?**

**Severus: (rolls eyes and sighs)**

**Harry: what's the next chapter going to be about?**

**Blaze: the next chapter is going to cover "Ghosts of Mortis" but, because of events in this chapter, it will probably not go even close to the episode. Some, if not most, of the quotes will remain the same though**

**Harry: that's cool**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 38 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you to the 14 people who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter shall cover "Ghosts of Mortis" with some changed events naturally. I hope you like this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 38**_

The ship was badly damaged, the dark side was suffocating, the threat of attack still hung in the air and, to top it all off, it was raining exactly as it was the first time around. Obi-Wan sighed; he didn't know whether the rain was the Son's doing or not because, with the Daughter still alive, the darkness still could not dominate the entire planet. However, the Son's descent into the darkness tipped the balance in favor of the dark side but it wasn't as bad as it was when Daughter died the first time around.

Still, Obi-Wan found he could do without the blasted rain. "I am really getting tired of the weather here," he said out loud as he gazed at the pouring rain.

"Some might say it's part of the appeal," Anakin said sitting at the top of the ramp also gazing at the rain.

Obi-Wan was silent as he continued to gaze at the rain thinking over things especially what was coming next; he couldn't help but wonder if the Son showed Anakin the future as he had last time then would the future be so bad that Anakin would rather turn to the dark side than let it happen? Or did all the changes Obi-Wan made so far have any impact on the future? And would Anakin even go to the Well of the Dark Side? If that happened then would the Father erase Anakin's memories like last time?

"How do you feel, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked his brother quietly turning gray-blue eyes to Anakin.

Anakin sighed. "I'm not sure we're doing the right thing by leaving," he said quietly. "The Son is consumed by the dark side."

"You know that if we stay then the dark side will use us to its advantage," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin didn't reply.

Ahsoka pulled herself out of the hold where the hyperdrive hold with a tool in her hands and goggles over her eyes. "Well, do you want the bad news or the really bad news?" she asked.

"I'd go with the bad news with some optimism," Jenica called from beneath Ahsoka causing her to smile slightly.

Obi-Wan also smiled. "I agree with Jenica," he said.

Ahsoka nodded. "We've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power convertor, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris and the backup vents need charging," she said climbing out of the hold to fix something in the main hold of the ship.

"Can you two fix it?" asked Obi-Wan resting a hand on his beard as he watched Ahsoka rejoin Jenica.

"I can reroute the primary initiator and weld the dampening vents," Ahsoka said.

"That might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere," Jenica said. "After that, I have no guarantee she'll hold together."

"We may as well chance it. I fear we are running short on time," Obi-Wan said before he turned around and left the ship having sensed Anakin leave with one of the speeders. He knew of what was going to happen and he wondered if, perhaps, he should go with Anakin. But could he leave Ahsoka and Jenica by themselves? They weren't younglings anymore.

Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force but the Force shied away from deciding what he should do, which meant he was on his own. He should have figured that; the Force didn't make the choices. If it did then things would be a lot simpler. He sighed inwardly. Either way, he felt Anakin would have to journey to the Well of the Dark Side; it was something he had to do while on Mortis before they left and he doubted the planet would let them leave until it was finished with them. He felt that the Force agreed with him; the planet wouldn't be finished with them until after Anakin faced whatever it was he would face in the Well of the Dark Side.

He walked over to join Anakin as the rain continued to beat relentlessly at them. "Anakin, where are you going?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"To see the Father," Anakin replied climbing onto the speeder. "I'm not convinced the Son will be contained here without our help. Perhaps we should make a stand."

Obi-Wan gently placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Father will not be alone in attempting to contain the Son, Anakin. He will have the Daughter's help," he said.

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "Be that as it may, if I don't get the Father's blessing to leave, I think it'll haunt me forever," he said.

Obi-Wan was tempted on telling Anakin that he already had the Father's blessing but decided against it. "I will go with you," he said.

Anakin looked a little surprised. "You don't need…" he began.

"Ahsoka and Jenica aren't younglings anymore. Even on this planet, I think we can leave them be for a bit anyway. We will always be in contact with them with our comlinks and, besides, I would like to see how the Daughter is doing. She used quite a bit of her power to save Jenica's life."

Anakin nodded slowly. "All right, master," he said.

Obi-Wan turned around before making his way into the ship. "Ahsoka?" he called pulling out the second speeder.

"Yes Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked lifting her head out of the hold.

"Anakin and I are going to see the Father. We'll be back as soon as possible. Stay here and finish the repairs. Make sure you don't repair at least one thing that the ship absolutely requires to get started."

"All right, Master Kenobi, but why?"

"It is better to be safe than sorry, Ahsoka."

"All right, Master Kenobi."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked up the steps to the monastery where the Father and the Daughter were likely located. When they walked into the room, Anakin saw the Father meditating in the center in the front of the room with the Daughter kneeling on the right hand side of the Father.

"You should have left by now," said the Father not opening his eyes as they walked over to join them.

"Our ship needs repairs," Anakin replied.

"Do not underestimate my Son. He will seek your ship to escape our isolation," said the Father opening his eyes. "And sow terror through the universe."

"And while you are here, I fear my brother will use you to do it," Daughter said quietly opening her eyes to gaze at them.

"What will you do? Now that he has given himself over to the dark side," Anakin asked.

"It was my actions that unleashed great danger on the universe," the Father said standing up and Daughter followed suit.

"It was not your fault, Father," Daughter said quietly.

"Part of it was, Daughter. Nevertheless, he is dangerous so I must…kill him." The Father hesitated on saying those last words.

"He's too powerful for you to take on alone," Anakin said.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. The Force will decide."

"I can help you."

"The choice is no longer yours to make," the Father said walking over to join them. "Our destinies are clouded." The Father was silent for a long moment. "There is a place, not far from here, that is strong in the Force and the darkness has no hold there. You must go there. There, you will discover what it is you are to do."

Anakin nodded. "Where is it?" he asked.

"Head that way," the Father said pointing. "And you will know when you find the place."

Anakin nodded before walking out of the monastery. Obi-Wan moved to follow him but stopped when Daughter gently touched his arm. "This is for him to do and him alone," Daughter said quietly. "You will know when it is time for you to step in."

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's hesitation through the Force but his former master made no move to follow him as he left the monastery. He climbed onto his speeder before guiding it in the direction the Father had indicated. When the Force told him he had reached the place, and it would be better if he walked into the place, he stopped the speeder bike before climbing off it.

Entering the place, he found it was as silent as a tomb and yet the Force, like the Father had said, was very strong there. But he couldn't feel any darkness. He continued to walk until he heard a soft, very familiar voice sound.

'_Hello again, Anakin,_' Qui-Gon Jinn's voice said and Anakin glanced up as Qui-Gon's spirit appeared on the ridge above him.

"Master Qui-Gon," Anakin greeted him.

'_Do you know believe you are the Chosen One, Ani?_' Qui-Gon asked.

"I…Everything seems to say that it's true but I just…I don't know for sure," Anakin said quietly.

'_I, for one, believe you will bring balance to the Force. I have told you this before; the light and the darkness made their choice and their choice is you. I also believe you will face your demons and save the universe,_' Qui-Gon said quietly.

Anakin didn't know of what to say to that. "And this…creature of the dark side? Do I leave or do I stay and kill him?" he asked.

'_Look deeper. You may find another way but you may not. You will find an answer though._'

"I don't understand." Anakin said confused.

Qui-Gon was silent for a long moment still gazing at Anakin. '_Not far from here is a place that is strong with the dark side of the Force_,' he hesitated before adding, '_you must go there._'

"And kill the Son?" Anakin asked.

'_Remember your training, Anakin, and trust your instincts._' After he finished speaking, Qui-Gon faded away.

* * *

"Ahsoka, wake up."

Ahsoka sat up nearly head-butting Jenica who was leaning over her. "I must have dozed off," she said as Jenica sat back on her heels.

"I only left to check if Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker were back yet not even five minutes ago," she said amusement in her green eyes before she picked up a glass and handed it to her. "I also got you something that might help keep you up."

"Thanks Jenica." Ahsoka took the drink before sipping at it. She finished it before putting it away. "All right, what do we have left to do?"

"We're practically done," Jenica said. "But Master Kenobi did tell us to make sure to leave at least one thing unfixed."

Ahsoka nodded. "He said something that the ship requires in order to get started," she said. "I say we make sure the power systems are offline. We can fix that when we're ready to leave."

"Good idea, 'Soka."

* * *

Obi-Wan walked to the doors leading into the monastery before turning his attention to the distance where he knew the Well of the Dark Side was located. The Force wasn't yet telling him that it was time for him to go but he wanted to be there to prevent the Son from turning Anakin to the dark side.

"He must follow the will of the Force, Obi-Wan," the Father said. "You should not interfere."

"I need to go to him," Obi-Wan said not turning his gaze away from the landscape that stretched out in front of him.

"And if my brother turns on you? He is already upset with you for meddling in these affairs," Daughter said.

"I will be prepared. If I can get there before the Son turns Anakin then I may be able to stop him." That was the hope anyway. Obi-Wan already lived through seeing his brother turn to the dark side twice, once the first time he was on Mortis and the second time when he joined Palpatine, he didn't want to live through seeing it happen a third time around.

The Father sighed. "I cannot stop you but I urge you to reconsider," he said.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "I've made my decision and I will live with whatever consequences this decision brings," he said before he left the monastery and headed toward his speeder.

* * *

Anakin guided the speeder back around the monoliths and toward the volcano in the distance. It was deep in the ground with thin veins of orange lava trailing down its sides. Anakin shivered at the sheer power of the dark side that existed around him as he guided the speeder down into the volcano.

He landed the speeder back on the patch of land floating in the midst of the lake of lava before shivering; for some reason, the sight of the lava sent a shiver of fear down his spine but he was unsure why. He pushed that thought away as he gazed around the gigantic cavern held up by slender pillars with thicker veins of lava traveling down their sides.

"Welcome." Anakin turned around as the Son appeared behind him before walking across the patch of land to stand in front of him.

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding. We do not have to be enemies," the Son added.

"You tried to murder your father and the Force is out of balance. I need to stop you." _Before things get worse,_ Anakin thought but, at the last instant, decided against repeating his thought out loud.

"Do you really need to stop me?" the Son asked.

Anakin's only response was to ignite his lightsaber.

* * *

Obi-Wan weaved around the monoliths pushing the speeder bike as quickly as possible to get to the Well of the Dark Side. He supposed he took a page out of Anakin's book and was flying across the land like a speed demon in his attempt to get to the Well of the Dark Side before the Son turned Anakin.

He pulled out his comlink with one hand and activated it before contacting Ahsoka as he swerved around another monolith. "Ahsoka, do you copy?" he said into it. When there was no answer, he said, "Jenica, do you copy?"

"_I'm here, Master_," Jenica's voice said.

"Is the ship almost ready to go?"

"_Yes Master and we disabled the power systems. The ship won't be leaving without those online._"

"Good. Stay in the ship until I contact you again."

"_Yes Master. What's going on?_"

"I'm going to find Anakin."

"_I didn't know he had gone missing. You two left together._"

"Things have changed. Keep the power systems disabled until Anakin and I get back and, if you sense something isn't right or if I contact you, get out of there."

"_Yes Master. Do you think something's going to happen?_" asked Jenica.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't think something will happen. I know something will. There should be a couple more speeder bikes in the hold. If you sense something isn't right, take them and go to the monastery. The Father and the Daughter will keep you safe."

"_Yes master,_" Jenica replied.

Obi-Wan disconnected the transmission, put his comlink away and swerved around another monolith before he neared the entrance to the Well of the Dark Side.

* * *

The Son simply gazed at Anakin before he held out a hand and Anakin's lightsaber flew into his hand. "There is no need for cruel implements here," he said. "I have a gift for you."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I've had enough of your trickery," he snapped.

"Ah but you'll like this one. Promise. What if I could show you the future?"

Anakin gazed at him as the Son walked around him as he said those words and suddenly his head started to hurt and he stumbled back a little eyes widening. "No, stop it," he gasped feeling the Force swirl around him surrounding him like a dense fog.

"Know yourself. Know what you will become," the Son declared.

And the cavern seemed to vanish like mist in the sunlight.

_0o0_

_Darkness covered the land and the air was somber as the wrapped body floated down the river of lava. Figures stood on the ridge watching the body as it floated it away until it tipped over the edge to disappear forever._

_0o0_

_The shot came out of nowhere and flew silently across the sky. It slammed into a figure standing on the edge of the building. The figure fell, falling, falling…_

_0o0_

_Red and purple lightsabers clashed in a deadly dance._

_0o0_

_"You have meddled enough in affairs that are none of your concern." Force lightning arced across the room to slam into a figure standing nearby._

_0o0_

_Clones troopers surrounded the figure wielding a lightsaber just as other clone troopers turned their blasters upon their brothers and a firefight began between the two groups._

_0o0_

_"Another dark day this is."_

_0o0_

_A planet rose up before it suddenly shattered into millions of fragments sending debris flying in all directions._

_0o0_

_"Please, please don't do this!"_

_0o0_

_"I trusted you!"_

_0o0_

_"NO!" The ghostly image of a black helmet and raspy, mechanical, sinister breathing filled the area before it shattered as easily as thin ice._

* * *

Obi-Wan leapt off his speeder bike almost before it finished landing on the stretch of land before hurrying over to kneel beside Anakin ignoring the Son who was glaring furiously at him. "Anakin?" he whispered trying to ignore the lava that surrounded them on all sides; it reminded him too much of Mustafar.

"I will do such terrible things," Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You do not know that," he whispered.

Anakin shook his head not responding.

"Anakin, what did you see?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Anakin swallowed. "Such…such horrible things," he whispered gazing up at Obi-Wan with tears in his eyes but he didn't say anything else.

"Anakin, you can tell me."

Anakin looked away.

"Anakin, trust me."

It was those words that got Anakin to turn to Obi-Wan and begin slowly recounting what he saw. The events he stated weren't different from what occurred in the future Obi-Wan came from such as the planet being destroyed, the person getting shot, the Emperor and his Force lightning and, more prominent and important than the others, the black helmet; Darth Vader's helmet. Everything else, however, was not something that occurred in the future Obi-Wan came from.

"This does not have to be that way. It is still your choice to make," the Son said.

"He's right about that, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered. "Your choices define your future not some vision that could change as easily as the day changes into night."

The Son snarled in fury. '_Did you not learn your lesson about meddling when I killed your apprentice?_' he snapped through the Force.

Obi-Wan gazed directly into the Son's eyes. '_I will not let you poison Anakin's mind and turn him to the dark side,_' he replied through the Force.

"But how can I stop these visions from coming true?" Anakin asked.

"Join me and we will destroy this Emperor you see in your visions. We shall end war, corruption and suffering throughout the galaxy," the Son said.

"Do not listen to him, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "He is trying to manipulate you, use your desire to end this war and bring peace to the galaxy to get you to join him. You know he wants you to join him; he has wanted you to join him since he found out you were the Chosen One."

Anakin gazed at Obi-Wan and then at the Son and then back at Obi-Wan. "Will there be peace if I join you?" he asked the Son quietly.

Obi-Wan swallowed; he didn't want to go through seeing his brother fall again.

"Of course," the Son said.

"He's lying to you," Obi-Wan said tightening his grip on his brother. "Listen to me, Anakin, he only wants to use you to achieve his own ends."

Anakin's eyes seemed to tremble as undecided as he was; he couldn't decide between the darkness and the light. He didn't know which would provide him with the means to bring peace back to the war-ravaged galaxy.

Obi-Wan thought quickly about how to get his brother to see that listening to the Son wouldn't help him. "He is deceiving you, Anakin," he said quietly.

"Oh and I'm the only one?" the Son demanded.

Obi-Wan ignored him. "Anakin, do you trust me?" he asked.

Anakin gazed at him. "With my life, master," he said quietly.

"Then trust me when I saw you cannot trust the Son. He is only trying to manipulate you like I said before."

Anakin continued to gaze at him unsure of what to do, what to say, what to think.

"I am only offering you the chance to rid the galaxy of corruption and suffering," the Son said.

"He only wants our ship. Remember what he nearly did to his own Father, Anakin, and what he did to Jenica. Remember that he has been consumed by the dark side."

Anakin swallowed. "But my visions…" he began.

"…can change instantly," Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin gently. "The future is always in constant motion. These visions may not come to pass."

"But what if they do?"

"They may come to pass even if you do join the Son. Have you thought of that, Anakin? Have you considered the fact that the visions you saw would occur as you saw them if you joined the Son rather than if you didn't?"

Anakin slowly shook his head.

"That's what I thought. The future will bring what it brings, Anakin. Whatever happens, know that I will be at your side throughout it all whether or not your visions come true." Obi-Wan spoke with sincerity in his voice and he knew, without even looking at the Son, that he won.

Anakin Skywalker would not join the Son.

* * *

The Son was bewildered. He couldn't believe Kenobi had such influence over his former apprentice as to actually pull him back from the dark side seeds the Son had started implanting in Skywalker's mind. Skywalker was supposed to fall under the sway of the dark side and then help the Son escape Mortis but the meddling fool Kenobi stopped that from happening because of how much influence he, apparently, exerted over the Chosen One.

That made the Son furious and his power was amplified by the dark side that surrounded them on all sides. '_You have meddled enough, Kenobi!_' he snarled through the Force before unleashing a torrent of red lightning at Kenobi.

"Master!" Skywalker cried as Kenobi let out a cry of pain.

The Son stopped the lightning but Kenobi still gazed calmly and defiantly back at him. "Do what you will with me but I will not let you manipulate my brother anymore," he said sternly.

The Son snarled in fury before he lashed out with the Force pushing both speeder backs into the lava. "I will get off this planet but there is still one thing I need to finish. You may have one this battle, Kenobi, but you have not one the war," he snarled furiously before he transformed into his gargoyle form and flew out of the volcano.

* * *

Anakin gingerly helped his master to his feet gazing at him in concern. "Master?" he whispered.

"I'll be fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan assured him and, once he regained his footing, removed his arm from around Anakin's shoulders.

Anakin gazed after the Son eyes troubled. "He really was trying to use me, wasn't he?" he whispered looking back at his brother. "And that vision…why would he show me that vision? Why would he show me such a horrible future? Was it all true?"

"I don't know, Anakin."

"I saw you in those visions, master, and Padmé and Master Yoda and even Master Windu. I just…I don't…" Anakin shook his head eyes troubled.

"Come on, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered. "We'd better get back to the ship."

"But Jenica and Ahsoka? That's probably where the Son is heading next."

"I told them to disable one of the ship's systems that the ship needs in order to takeoff. I'll contact them to warn them that the Son might be coming for the ship. We're also going to need some help getting out of here."

Anakin nodded. He barely noticed Obi-Wan contact Ahsoka and Jenica as his visions played over and over again in his mind; all the horrors, all the death, all the destruction, all his fault. Was it his fault? Anakin couldn't see the face of the person who committed the crimes but why else would the Son say it was his future? Would he really commit all those crimes?

Anakin's head was beginning to throb.

Obi-Wan glanced at him before putting his arm around Anakin's shoulders to support him. "We're going to need a little help getting out of here too, Jenica," he said into the comlink.

"_Understood, master. Ahsoka and I are on our way,_" Jenica said before disconnecting the transmission.

* * *

"Okay, the power systems are still disabled. Let's go rescue Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said before she held up a part. "Even if he knew how to work a ship, the Son won't be able to start the ship without this."

Jenica smiled. "Let's go." She grabbed one of the remaining speeder bikes before hurrying it out of the cargo hold of the Jedi shuttle and Ahsoka, grabbing the other speeder bike, hurried after her. They climbed onto the speeder bikes before hurrying toward Obi-Wan's location following the signal as well as Obi-Wan and Anakin's Force presences.

"I would have thought the Son would have arrived at the ship by now," Jenica said glancing briefly over her shoulder toward the Jedi shuttle.

"I'm just glad we got out of there before he arrived," Ahsoka said. She knew that she and Jenica wouldn't be strong enough to defeat the Son and he might try to turn Jenica to the dark side again. Jenica may not remember being turned to the dark side or anything that happened after that including her apparent death but Ahsoka did remember and she didn't want that to happen again.

The two Padawans guided their speeder bikes up the side of the volcano before flying downward where Obi-Wan and Anakin were attempting to climb out of the volcano. They were about halfway up when Ahsoka and Jenica joined them.

"Nice job," Ahsoka said.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin, surprisingly, had nothing to say. Ahsoka was surprised he managed to climb as far as he did without falling considering how deep in thought he looked. Obi-Wan touched Anakin's shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts, before nodding at the speeder bikes.

Ahsoka also noticed how troubled Anakin's eyes were and she didn't like that look in her master's eyes at all. "Come on, master," she said.

Anakin nodded slowly before leaping onto the bike behind Ahsoka while Obi-Wan climbed on behind Jenica. "Where are we going, Master Kenobi?" she asked glancing at Obi-Wan since Anakin was back in his thoughts.

"We have to warn the Father. Let's head back to the monastery. We have to be quick."

"Yes Master Kenobi."

* * *

Obi-Wan leapt off the speeder bike almost as soon as it pulled to a stop outside of the monastery before he walked over to join Anakin as he climbed off. "Let's hurry. I have no idea of where the Son is but I am pretty sure he's going to try to kill his father again. We must warn him," he said.

"Yes Master," Jenica and Ahsoka said simultaneously.

"Master Kenobi, what's the matter with Master Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's got a lot on his mind," Obi-Wan said; it wasn't technically a lie. "Come, let's get to the Father. I don't know of where the Son is but it won't be long before he shows up."

"Where do you think he went?"

"I cannot say." Obi-Wan remembered that the last time, the Son had gone to take the dagger from his sister's tomb. However, since Daughter was still alive, Obi-Wan had no idea of where the dagger went. He knew that the Son would try to seek it out and he found it highly unlikely that the Father kept it in the monastery. It was possible, yes, but unlikely.

The four Jedi made their way into the central room of the monastery and were joined almost immediately by the Father and the Daughter. The Father gazed at Anakin before he stepped forward to stand in front of him. "What did he show you?" he asked.

Anakin's eyes were still haunted and troubled. "I have seen what I will become," he whispered. "I don't want that to happen and I can't…I just can't stop thinking about it."

"What's he…?" Ahsoka began but fell silent when Daughter gently touched her arm and gestured for her to be quiet.

"Your destiny can change as quickly as the love in one's heart can fade. Nothing is set in stone," the Father said.

"But I can't stop thinking about all the pain I will cause," Anakin protested.

"If there is to be balance then what you have seen must be forgotten," the Father said before gently touching two fingers to Anakin's forehead and he collapsed.

Obi-Wan caught Anakin just before he would have hit the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Ahsoka protested.

"He erased the memory of what my brother showed him," the Daughter said quietly. "My brother broke the laws of time and showed Anakin what he should never have seen."

Anakin stirred at that moment before opening azure eyes. "Master?" he mumbled sitting up. "What…What happened?"

"You were shown something you weren't meant to see," Obi-Wan replied quietly, "so the Father erased those memories from your mind."

Anakin nodded mutely and slowly stood up with Obi-Wan's help. "We need to stop the Son once and for all," he said.

"I am hoping we can do so without killing him," Daughter said quietly. "He is my brother."

"We may not have a choice, Daughter," the Father said quietly. "We have little time. I did my best to hide the dagger from the Altar but I am sure if my Son is determined enough, he will find it."

* * *

The group decided that they would confront the Son in the courtyard where Anakin was proven to be the Chosen One. Jenica was unsure of what was going to happen next and no one seemed to know either.

"You know what you must do, if my Daughter and I fail to bring my son back," the Father said quietly to Anakin.

Anakin nodded slowly in reply.

"How quaint, my own personal sendoff," said the Son suddenly as he floated down into the center of the courtyard.

"I ask you one last time, do not leave my son," the Father said stepping forward to stand in front of the Son.

"You do not have the power to keep me here, old man. You must understand that this planet is not my destiny," the Son snapped.

"Brother, please, listen to our Father. Do not leave," the Daughter said walking forward to stand beside the Father. "What you plan on doing will destroy all that I represent, all that is good."

"I beg you, my son, restrain yourself and stay," the Father added.

"I cannot."

"Then, it shall be, I love you my son."

"Please, brother, think about what you are doing," the Daughter protested as the Father stepped back. "I love you too, brother. Please don't do this."

The Son hesitated gazing at his sister before he shook his head. "No, I cannot stay here and I will not stay here," he declared.

The Daughter looked saddened and the Father gently touched her shoulder. "It is too late for him, Daughter," he said.

The Daughter shook her head but didn't refute her father's words. It was obvious to Jenica that the Daughter did not want to believe her father's words but had no choice but to.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Jenica activated their lightsabers at the same time before dashing toward the Son but the Son merely raised his hand and the four Jedi were sent flying backwards.

* * *

Father saw the dagger hanging on the Son's belt before he stretched out a hand. His daughter gasped. "Father, no," she protested and the Son glanced sharply at his father as the dagger went sailing across the air.

"I held hope that you could resist the dark side," Father said quietly. "But it looks like there is no going back."

"Father, please no," Daughter cried grabbing the dagger and stopping the Father from impaling himself.

Son stopped as well eyes wide. "Father…" he whispered as he realized what the Father was about to do.

"I must do this, my Daughter. If I die then so do my son's powers," said the Father.

"But Father, you can't die. Please, I love you," Daughter protested before she looked at her brother. "How can you just stand there and watch as our father kills himself? Has the dark side taken such a hold on you that you would watch your own father kill himself?"

Son was in a battle. His eyes were bright with surprise as the Father pulled himself free from his Daughter's grip and once again pointed the dagger at his heart. "If this is what must happen then so be it," he said.

"No!" Son suddenly cried dashing forward and grabbing the dagger before Father could stab himself. Daughter grabbed Son at that instant, prompted by the Force, and sent her love over to her brother.

Son fell to his knees as Father let go of the dagger and it landed with a clatter on the ground. Daughter knelt down beside her brother letting her love for him wash over him and bring him back to the edge where he belonged. He wouldn't, couldn't, be completely on the light side because it his nature to be dark but he will not be completely consumed either.

Son resisted at first but, eventually, he gave in to his sister's love especially when Father added his own love into the mix.

* * *

Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet gazing at the magnificent event that was occurring in front of him. He could feel the Daughter's love bring the Son back to where he was supposed to be and he could feel the Father's love added into the mix. He walked over to join Anakin who was also gazing at the family eyes wide with surprise.

"What's going on?" Jenica asked quietly joining them.

"The Daughter is bringing the Son back to the edge where he belongs," Obi-Wan said quietly still watching the events as they unfolded.

Before long, the Son was sobbing in his father's arms while the Daughter slowly stood up and walked across the courtyard to join them. "Let this be a lesson for all of you," she said quietly. "Love is a powerful emotion; it can keep the darkness at bay. Anakin, you are still the Chosen One, you are destined to bring balance to the Force."

"My Daughter is right," the Father said joining them while supporting his son. "You made several choices while on this planet, Anakin, and those have defined who you are as the Chosen One. The dark side grows stronger in your galaxy but what has occurred here shall occur in your galaxy but even I do not know of when that will occur."

The Father went silent before going on, "So long as you stay on the path you are currently walking, you will bring the Force back into balance in the galaxy."

The Father then looked at Obi-Wan before saying silently, '_If you keep him on the path he is currently walking, despite the fact that the dark side will grow stronger because my son fell far into it's grasp, then he will succeed._ _He did not technically bring balance to this planet but events on this planet tell me that he shall bring balance to the galaxy just as he was meant to._'

He then stepped back still supporting his Son and the Daughter stepped back to join him. "Goodbye, my friends," he said, "and may the Force be with you."

The crystal that floated above the monastery suddenly began pulsating brilliant white light that forced Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Jenica to shield their eyes as it grew gradually brighter and then there was nothing.

* * *

_Master, did I do the right thing on Mortis?_ Obi-Wan thought as he brought himself back into wakefulness, being the first one to wake up in the cockpit of the Jedi shuttle. _I mean, I changed so much but I'm not sure if I should have changed it._

'_The Force approves of what you did, Obi-Wan,_' Qui-Gon's voice whispered. '_You must never doubt yourself and never doubt the changes you make. I have already told you that the Force and I both trust you to make the necessary changes you need to make. But if you begin to doubt the changes you make then you may stop making changes all together and that would lead to the future Anakin told you about._'

_So I've made enough changes to where some of the things I lived through won't happen but the majority will?_

'_Basically yes. Do not doubt yourself and the changes that you make, Obi-Wan,_' Qui-Gon said firmly.

_Yes Master, I won't,_ Obi-Wan promised.

'_I will always be with you to remind you in case you forget,_' Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. _I shall not forget, master._

'_Good. Goodbye, Obi-Wan._' And then Qui-Gon's voice was gone although Obi-Wan knew he was still there watching over him.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the com as Rex's hologram appeared. "_General Skywalker, come in,_" he said.

Anakin woke up before gazing at the hologram. "We read you Rex," he said. "Can you hear me?"

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder to check on Jenica and Ahsoka to find that they were waking up as well looking a little disoriented. Obi-Wan was pretty sure the only reason he wasn't confused and disoriented was because he knew what to expect since he went through it once before.

"_Yes sir, standing by,_" Rex replied straightening up. "_We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment._"

"A moment?" Anakin echoed before sighing and adding, "We've been gone or more than a moment."

Rex looked confused. "_I'm sorry sir. I don't understand. You'll need to explain,_" he said.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Jenica exchanged looks before Anakin smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now," he said to Rex before guiding the Jedi shuttle toward the Jedi cruiser that hung in front of them.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I warned you this chapter wouldn't be like the episode**

**Darth: wow, you changed it a lot. Wonder what the repercussions are going to be with Son, Daughter and Father still being alive?**

**Blaze: Abeloth**

**Harry: huh?**

**Anakin: read this (hands Harry all 9 **_**Fate of the Jedi **_**books)**

**Harry: okay (sits down, opens book 1 and begins reading)**

**Severus: Potter reading without being told to read. Now I have seen it all**

**Harry: shut up git or I'll hit you with Blaze's flaming machete. I'm trying to read**

**Voldy: What's up guys?**

**Harry: I SAID I'M TRYING TO READ (slams flaming machete into Voldy's head and stalks off to find a quiet place to read)**

**Severus: my lord, Potter's trying to read and he has a flaming machete that he borrowed from Blaze and he will hit you with it if he's interrupted**

**Voldy's Ghost: now you tell me!**

**Blaze: (chuckles) Okay, I was going to post the next chapter as a surprise chapter but I am going to reveal the surprise now since I decided to do it as a oneshot that will be posted later on. This oneshot is going to be set after the events of the Mortis trilogy but before the Citadel trilogy. However, it will have pieces that take place after the Bounty Hunters episode.**

**Darth: so what is it?**

**Blaze: Obi-Wan and Siri's wedding. Now I know some, probably most, of you don't want Siri and Obi-Wan to get married but I would like to explain my reasoning, and the reasoning of one of my reviewers. See below**

**My reasons for creating a wedding for Obi-Wan and Siri.**

**One of my reviewers, they will remain anonymous since they know who they are, pointed out that if I want Obi-Wan to become a father then I should have them get married. You see, whether it's like this in the Star Wars galaxy or not, it is like this in actual society. If a child is born to parents who are not married then some people may consider them to be bastard children. This may not, and probably isn't, the case in the Star Wars galaxy but I, as the author, feel better knowing that my OC character has parents who are actually married.**

**Another reason is that it has happened before in canon, or what I consider to be canon anyway. I consider the EU to be canon, even though it isn't to most people, and thus I have seen Jedi get married to each other before. Let us not forget about two such couples; Revan and Bastila and Luke and Mara. If they can get married then why can't Obi-Wan and Siri? Yes, they will have to keep it a secret because the council will not approve of it but Obi-Wan is going to eventually speak with the council about that particular portion of the code. That will not occur until much later, much closer to the end of this story.**

**And those are only a couple of reasons as to why I am having a wedding for Obi-Wan and Siri.**

**I hope, I really do hope, that my reviewers will accept my decision and not take out my decision to have Obi-Wan and Siri married on the entirety of my story. I hope that I will not lose reviewers because of my decision but I would appreciate it, very much, if you do not flame me for it. I have explained myself when I did not have to.**

**Blaze: I thank you for your time in reading my explanation and, as I said at the end, I hope, sincerely hope, that you do not take my decision out on the rest of my story. I explained why I did what I did to you of my own free will because I felt that I needed to. So I hope that you will understand my reasons. Please review and I shall post chapter 39, which will cover "The Citadel" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed the last chapter, and put up with my long (it really wasn't supposed to be that long) explanation. Here is chapter 39. I have decided that I am going to post the wedding as this chapter instead of as a oneshot but it will not be that long, which is why this chapter is likely going to be short. Also, I am basing the wedding on the way weddings are done where I am. It probably isn't much different from the way it's done in the Star Wars galaxy but I just thought I'd point that out. I hope that you like the wedding and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 39**_

When he was tossed into the past with the task of preventing his brother from falling to the dark side and making the necessary changes to turn the future he lived in into a better one, Obi-Wan did not expect participating in a wedding would be one of those changes. In truth, he was surprised beyond belief when his master came to him in a dream soon after he, Anakin, Ahsoka and Jenica returned to Coruscant after Sugi and the other bounty hunters dropped them off at the Republic outpost. That had occurred well before the battle of Sullust.

His master came to him and told him, point blank, that the bond between him and Siri was a powerful one but he also pointed out that some things were going to happen and that one of those things was a wedding. He said that Obi-Wan and Siri had to get married, that the Force didn't think the bond it created was enough to solidify their relationship.

Obi-Wan had to admit that he was surprised the Force felt so strongly about him and Siri getting married. He had to wonder; why did the Force want them to get married? What was so special about marriage vows?

Obi-Wan understood why Anakin and Padmé had to get married; Padmé wasn't a Jedi. But him and Siri; they were different. They were both Jedi and the Force bond that existed between them was proof enough of that.

Which brought him back to his previous question; why did the Force want him and Siri to get married?

Obi-Wan didn't know. He did approach the topic with Siri though and was surprised when Siri told him that she had a dream about Tahl who told her the same thing Qui-Gon told him. She was just as confused as Obi-Wan was but they both were willing to follow the will of the Force even if they didn't know why the Force wanted them to get married.

"Perhaps the Force is trying to tell us something," Siri had suggested after they finished discussing their dreams.

Siri had a point but Obi-Wan wondered if, perhaps, the Force was trying to tell him something, something about the future, something the Force wanted to happen. He wished he could ask the Force itself but he knew that he couldn't. The Force was mysterious and wouldn't give him the answers he sought; he was positive of that. Qui-Gon often told him that it is not up to the Force to tell him of what he needed to know, it was up to him to figure the answers out for himself.

And yet Obi-Wan had to wonder what the answers were and when would they be revealed. Nevertheless, the Force's will was what led up to him participating in a wedding.

He told Anakin about it and Anakin, after teasing him relentlessly and insisting that he knew all along that they would eventually get married, asked if he and Padmé could be a part of it. After a little discussion at Padmé's apartment within 500 Republica, Obi-Wan and Siri agreed. Anakin proclaimed that, naturally, he was going to be Obi-Wan's best man and Padmé asked to be Siri's maid of honor.

"I never had a maid of honor, Anakin," she had said to Anakin.

Anakin promised her that when they renewed their wedding vows, Padmé could have a maid of honor and as many bridesmaids as she wanted.

The toughest part of this all, other than actually accepting that the Force wanted them to get married, was finding a place to get married without the Council figuring out what was going on. They had decided they would discuss that after the Battle of Sullust but the incident on Mortis prevented that and so, now that they had finally returned to Coruscant after Mortis, they decided to sit down and talk about it.

Subconsciously, Obi-Wan decided to do what he could to find a place for the wedding the Force, surprisingly, wanted that wouldn't alert Palpatine, and to a lesser extent the Jedi Council, to what was going on. Now that he knew Palpatine would discover someone was meddling with his plans, the last thing Obi-Wan wanted was for Palpatine to set his eyes on Siri if he happened to discover the identity of the one who was disrupting his carefully laid plans.

He cared about Siri and he would let her go when the time came but that did not mean he was going to willing let Palpatine kill her. He was also being practical; considering what Palpatine did in the future, Obi-Wan wouldn't put it past him to do whatever he could to try to hurt the person responsible for disrupting his plans.

Obi-Wan pushed that thought away; he shouldn't dwell on what might not happen. Qui-Gon did tell him that he should be mindful of the future but not at the extent of the present. Yes, Palpatine would soon discover someone was interfering with his plans and yes, Qui-Gon implied that Palpatine would also discover the identity of that person. But he didn't know now and Obi-Wan shouldn't worry about something that hasn't even happened yet.

Even if, subconsciously, he was still worrying about the events of the future that he hadn't yet changed as was made clear by the vision the Son showed Anakin on Mortis.

Obi-Wan again pushed the thought away and began listening to the conversation around him. Padmé and Siri were discussing possible places that wouldn't draw the attention of the council while Anakin was looking at Obi-Wan with concern in his eyes.

"Master, are you all right?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly; he had to remember that he and Anakin were much closer than they were the first time around and they were pretty close the first time around. So, naturally, Anakin would detect if something was off and be concerned. _I really must stop reminiscing about the mission the Force gave me,_ he thought.

"I'm fine, Anakin," he replied out loud.

Anakin didn't look convinced but he didn't push it. "Do you have any ideas, master?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Honestly, I do not," he said.

"I was thinking of Naboo," Anakin said thoughtfully. "Maybe the same spot where Padmé and I got married."

"Naboo is sentimental to you and Padmé, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"So what planet is sentimental to you or Siri?"

Obi-Wan could not answer that question and, when he glanced at Siri who had overheard that question, he could see that she couldn't either.

Siri sighed. "I can't help but wonder why the Force is making such a fuss about this?" she said.

Obi-Wan's lips curved into a small smile. "The Force is very unpredictable in what it wants and doesn't want," he said.

Siri nodded in agreement. "And that's what makes this entire thing so frustrating," she said.

"If you are so frustrated then just choose a random planet," Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Brilliant idea," he said sarcastically, "and if we so happen to choose a hostile world then it will be so much better."

Anakin flushed. "All right, that wasn't that good of an idea," he said. "But your sarcasm does hurt master."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly in reply.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "Since the Jedi Council can't find out about this, this wedding can't be on Coruscant and you implied that you don't want to get married on Naboo though I can understand why Master Kenobi is reluctant to get married there," she said.

Anakin's eyes lit up with understanding. "Qui-Gon," he said quietly resting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I've come to terms with Qui-Gon's death, Anakin," he said.

"But you don't want to get married on a planet that reminds you of Qui-Gon's death."

Obi-Wan snorted. "I don't see the point of getting married as it is but the Force wants us to get married for some reason," he said.

Padmé was silent for a long moment. "So not Coruscant and not Naboo. What about Alderaan?"

Obi-Wan thought about it while trying not to think of what would happen to Alderaan in the future should he fail. The Death Star destroying Alderaan, millions of lives lost to the power of the Empire's superweapon. It was a beautiful planet and Obi-Wan had been saddened that such a beautiful planet was taken from the galaxy because of the Death Star.

He didn't have many, if any, memories of Alderaan; the only vivid memory he had of Alderaan had been feeling its destruction and he found he didn't want that to be the only vivid memory he had. If he and Siri got married on Alderaan then there was a good chance it would replace the memory of Alderaan's destruction.

"Alderaan is beautiful. I think it will be the perfect spot for a wedding," Siri said.

"If Siri wants to get married on Alderaan then I don't mind either," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin grinned.

"Shut up, Anakin."

"I didn't say anything."

"I wish we didn't have to go behind the council's back," Siri said quietly, "especially since it's the will of the Force."

"I don't like it either, Siri, but what else can we do? The Force wants us to get married and the council disapproves of marriage. Who do we listen to? The Force or the Council? I, for one, trust the Force and if the Force says we have to get married then I will listen to it."

Siri nodded. "So will I," she said before she stood up and walked over to sit beside Obi-Wan before gently kissing him on the lips.

Obi-Wan kissed her back. He was still getting used to openly showing how he felt but he was getting better.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Anakin said grinning. "But will you please get a room?"

Although, Obi-Wan found he could do without his brother's teasing.

He rolled his eyes as he finished kissing Siri.

Siri shrugged. "We would but we can't since this is Padmé's apartment and we can't very well go back to the Temple," she said. "Although, I wouldn't mind getting a room."

Obi-Wan went red while Anakin burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Anakin," he snapped.

"I'm sorry but you should have seen how red your face went when Siri said that." Anakin started chuckling again.

Obi-Wan glared at his former apprentice.

* * *

Aldera was more a beautiful painting than an actual city to Siri especially with the snow-capped mountains acting as a backdrop for the city. She smiled before glancing at Obi-Wan as he stepped out of the shuttle behind her. They were followed by Anakin, Padmé and Anakin's astromech droid Artoo Deetoo. Why the droid was there, Siri did not know.

Siri glanced at Padmé. "So where's it going to be?" she asked.

"I thought of a place where no one can see the wedding," Padmé said. "That way, they can't start talking about it especially if they recognize you as Jedi. Bail told me of a spring that lies inside the mountains and I've already spoken with a Justice of the Peace who was willing to meet us there to perform the ceremony."

"Then let's get going."

"I still need to get you ready," Padmé protested walking over to stand in front of Siri. "I was thinking of curling your hair and of course you're going to wear a dress."

"I don't wear dresses," Siri protested.

"You will today."

"But…"

"Don't bother arguing, Siri," Anakin said. "Padmé's too stubborn to be talked out of this."

Padmé responded to that by slapping Anakin's shoulder. Then she pulled out her comlink. "I'm transmitting the coordinates of the place where we're to meet," she said before sending the coordinates and then dragging Siri away.

A while later, Siri found herself wondering what in the blazes was she thinking inviting Padmé to come to the wedding? She and Padmé got along ever since they first talked soon after Obi-Wan told Anakin the truth. However, Siri didn't realize Padmé would go crazy for a simple wedding in which only three people, and an astromech droid, would be present.

She said as much to Padmé when the senator was looking through the racks of dresses at the third, or so, boutique they had been to since they left the boys. Padmé merely shrugged. "I think it'll be appropriate," she said.

"I don't wear dresses."

"Well, it'll only be for the wedding."

Siri again wondered why in the world Tahl told her that she had to marry Obi-Wan; she was sure the bond should have been enough to demonstrate their love for each other. But who was she to deny the Force's will?

She sighed. "Fine," she said.

Padmé smiled brightly before she began looking through the dresses again until she pulled out one. "What do you think of this?" she asked holding the dress up.

Siri examined it. "Well, it doesn't look too bad," she said.

"Go try it on."

Siri sighed but nodded. She unclipped her lightsaber before handing it to Padmé and then taking the dress. She stepped into the dressing room before changing into the dress surprised to find that it fit her perfectly before she stepped out of the room.

"I love it," Padmé said smiling. "But what really matters is what you think of it?" She gestured toward the full-length mirror in the boutique and Siri turned to look at herself in the mirror and she had to admit she rather liked the dress. It wasn't that uncomfortable and it complimented her figure.

"I think Obi-Wan will like it too," Padmé added quietly to avoid being overheard by anyone in the boutique.

Siri gazed at the chiffon dress she was wearing before she thought about it. She wondered if Padmé was right and Obi-Wan would like the dress. Of course, he will probably be surprised that Padmé actually got Siri into a dress considering Siri did not wear dresses unless she had to, which wasn't often.

"I think so too," she said with a faint smile.

"All right, now it's time to figure out how to do your hair," Padmé said.

"Can't we just leave it as is?"

Padmé shook her head. "I'm having too much fun getting you ready for this, Siri," she said grinning.

Siri sighed.

* * *

The spot that had been chosen for the wedding ceremony was beautiful. The spring sparkled in the light of the sun and the small, quiet waterfall flowed swiftly over river stones into the glistening waters of the spring. Trees surrounded the spring and covered it in a canopy of interlacing branches that allowed thin shafts of sunlight to drift onto the water. There were paths leading into the clearing where the wedding was to take place but, in order to not disturb the beauty of the spring, speeders were parked at the mouth of the path that Obi-Wan and Anakin had used to reach the springs.

"You ready, Master?" Anakin asked at Obi-Wan who was gazing at the spring and using the gently flowing water to allow him to clear his thoughts and quench the flutter of nervousness in his stomach.

"Yes, I am," he said out loud.

Anakin shorted. "You don't sound ready," he said.

"Weren't you nervous at your wedding?"

"A little. Sola, Padmé's sister, said that it's natural. Her husband was nervous when they got married. She said that even she was a little nervous," Anakin said. "So you aren't the only soon-to-be husband out there who is a nervous wreck at his wedding."

"I am not a nervous wreck."

"You could have fooled me."

Obi-Wan glared.

The Justice of the Peace was a tall, man with hair graying at the roots and kind eyes. He patiently waited as Anakin happily dragged Obi-Wan, who was trying to get rid of the nervousness he was feeling, to stand in front of him.

Artoo beeped.

Anakin glanced at the little droid. "So Padmé and the bride are here?" he asked.

Artoo beeped an affirmative.

"Okay so we can get this ceremony on the road. Wow."

At Anakin's surprised gasp, Obi-Wan turned and had to force himself not to stare when Siri, with Padmé just behind her, stepped into the clearing. She was stunningly beautiful in her v-neck chiffon dress with a feather brooch resting on her hip. Her blonde hair was done in gorgeous curls with a few curly strands falling in front of her eyes.

Siri walked across the grass to stand next to Obi-Wan who was speechless. "Are you all right, Obi-Wan?" she asked.

Anakin grinned. "You made him speechless," he said.

"You were speechless when you saw me at our wedding, remember?" Padmé said walking to stand beside Anakin while Artoo rolled to Padmé's other side.

Anakin flushed a little.

Obi-Wan pulled himself from his stupor. "You look beautiful, Siri," he said honestly.

Siri's cheeks reddened a little. "Thank you," she said.

"Are we ready to begin?" the Justice of the Peace asked.

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and felt Qui-Gon's presence at his side. '_This must be done, Obi-Wan. It is the will of the Force and no, I cannot tell you why the Force wants you two to get married,_' Qui-Gon's voice whispered.

Obi-Wan didn't really think his former master could tell him the reason why the Force wanted them to get married but it would have been nice to know. He glanced at Siri. "Are you ready, Siri?" he asked.

Siri nodded. "I'm ready," she said quietly.

Obi-Wan sensed that Qui-Gon wasn't the only one at his side; he could also sense Tahl's familiar Force presence. He didn't know Tahl for as long as his former master, because she died on New Apsolon soon after he began an apprentice, but he did know her long enough to recognize her Force presence.

"Then let us begin," the Justice of the Peace said. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi in holy matrimony. If anyone does not wish for these two to be joined then speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke so the Justice of the Peace went on. "Please join hands," he said.

Obi-Wan and Siri gently took each other's hands.

"Do you, Siri Tachi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?" the Justice of the Peace asked.

"I do," Siri said quietly.

"Do you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?"

"I do," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Obi-Wan and Siri kissed.

Not only did Obi-Wan feel the Force's approval, he also felt Qui-Gon and Tahl offer their congratulations to both him and Siri before the two Jedi Masters returned to the planes of the Force.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay, the wedding chapter was a bit longer than I thought it would be, and the wedding itself was actually a bit shorter than I thought it would be, and, again, I based it on how weddings are done where I live**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Anakin: aw, you two look so cute together!**

**Obi-Wan and Siri: shut up, Anakin**

**Anakin: but it's true**

**Palpypie: is there something I should know?**

**Obi-Wan: no (drops burning boulder on Palpypie's head)**

**Maul: mwahahahaha**

**Obi-Wan: Blaze, may I borrow your flaming machete?**

**Blaze: (hands Obi-Wan a flaming ax) use this, it works better**

**Obi-Wan: (grins, takes flaming ax and chases after Maul)**

**Maul: (screams like a girl and takes off running)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I shall post chapter 40, which will definitely cover "The Citadel", as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon. It depends on when I finish typing it.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you to the 8 people who reviewed the last chapter. I am glad you liked the wedding. ****On another note, some people have asked me of how long The Clone Wars part is going to last and I have decided that the chapters based on episodes of the cartoon series will end with "Revival" and the actual part will end with the last couple of events in a different version of **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** so I'd say twelve to fourteen more chapters before **_**Revenge of the Sith**_** begins. I hope that you like this chapter, which is covering the events of "The Citadel". Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 40**_

Obi-Wan examined the hologram of the Citadel, the seemingly impenetrable prison where Jedi Master Even Piell and Captain Wilhuff Tarkin were being kept. Thinking about Tarkin brought back the memory of Alderaan's destruction and Obi-Wan firmly pushed it away before beginning to consider the events that occurred on Lola Sayu the first time around and what would change, what could change and what could not change.

_Perhaps, I should focus on what I can change and worry about whether it is changeable or not. That is what I have been doing anyway,_ he thought still examining the hologram. It wasn't an updated version but the information that it gave was the best that they had at the moment. Obi-Wan was thankful he already knew of what to expect and he could subtly use that information to help with the mission.

Plo Koon straightened up after bringing up the hologram of the Citadel. "As you know, the Citadel is their most isolated and impenetrable detention facilities," he began in his grave voice. "No one has ever escaped."

"There's a first time for everything," Anakin said with a shrug.

"Yes there is," Obi-Wan agreed; it was the truth and the fact that they succeeded in their rescue mission the first time around supported that argument.

"Their security has prevented our probes from obtaining recent information so we had to construct a crude map based on data within the archives," Plo said switching the view that showed the under levels of the Citadel.

"Because the data is old, the map is not something we should rely on," Obi-Wan added.

"So we're essentially going in blind," Anakin said matter-of-factly.

"_Begging_ _your pardon, General, but how do we know Master Piell is still alive?_" Captain Rex asked.

"So long as Master Piell has information they want, the Separatists will not kill him," Obi-Wan replied.

"Especially if they wish to obtain the coordinates for a hidden hyperspace lane known as the Nexus Route," Plo added, "which travels into the heart of both Republic and Separatists homeworlds."

"This route will help us maneuver our forces into remote Separatists sectors."

"Or the enemy could use them to slip through our defenses and attack Coruscant," Anakin said.

"These hyperspace lanes are of immense interest to both our sides," Plo said, "and could tip the scale of the war in favor of whoever is in possession of them. That is all."

Later that day, Obi-Wan walked alongside Plo and Anakin out of the War Room and down one of the meditative walkways. He thought about Ahsoka and how Anakin did not want her to come along on the mission but how she proved to be vital for the mission's success. He, for one, did not want to take Ahsoka along, or Jenica for that matter, but he knew Ahsoka well enough to know that she will come along anyway. As for Jenica, Obi-Wan wasn't so sure since Jenica was similar to Obi-Wan in terms of she wouldn't do something as reckless as sneaking onto the mission like Ahsoka.

At least, Obi-Wan thought she wouldn't but he has been proven wrong before.

"Based on the archive schematics, we've narrowed it down to three possible locations they could be holding him at," Plo said.

"I am more concerned with infiltrating their outer security," said Obi-Wan. "Life-form scanners aren't that easily fooled."

"I've got a thought about that," said Anakin with a faint smile.

_I knew you would,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"Master." Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder as Ahsoka and Jenica jogged over to join them before falling into step at their sides.

"I am sorry we are late," Jenica said.

"We just heard about the briefing," Ahsoka added. "So we're going to rescue Master Piell right?"

Anakin came to a stop and Obi-Wan stopped alongside him.

Plo glanced at the two of them. "You four have much to discuss," he said before he walked off.

"Jenica," Obi-Wan said quietly, "I would have told you sooner had I had the time. However, you will not be coming along with us on this mission."

"And, I am sorry, Ahsoka, but neither will you," said Anakin.

Jenica's eyes glittered with surprise while Ahsoka frowned.

"Not coming?" Ahsoka echoed. "But you're breaking into the Citadel. No one's ever done it."

"The Citadel wasn't designed to hold common criminals," Anakin said, "It was designed to hold Jedi if any of us lost our way. It's not a place for Padawans."

"You're just being protective again. That's not fair," Ahsoka protested.

"Master, do you really believe Ahsoka and I can't help you complete the mission?" Jenica asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated; Ahsoka did prove vital to the success of the mission but Obi-Wan didn't know if he wanted to risk his Padawan, who wasn't yet fourteen, on that mission especially since a Jedi did die on the mission the first time around. "I do not doubt you can help, Jenica," he said, "but Anakin is right. The Citadel is not a place for Padawans."

"How are we supposed to learn if you two won't let us share the risk?" Ahsoka protested and Jenica nodded in agreement.

Obi-Wan began to revise his thought that Jenica would not do something as reckless as what Ahsoka did the first time around. It would seem that Ahsoka's recklessness rubbed off a little on Jenica. Obi-Wan had to admit that he was being a little protective of Jenica but he didn't want to risk her life.

Obi-Wan sighed; naturally, it was his decision to make and he hoped that, for one, he was making the right one and, for another, Jenica wouldn't follow Ahsoka when she decided to sneak into the mission. "I am sorry, Jenica," he said, "but you cannot come with us."

Jenica sighed. "I understand master," she said quietly.

"I don't," Ahsoka said folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, Ahsoka, this isn't a mission for learning. It's either do or die and that's not a risk I'm willing to share," Anakin said before he walked away ignoring the frustrated glare Ahsoka was tossing at him.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Jenica's shoulder. "I will be back before you know it," he said before he followed Anakin thinking about whether Jenica would follow them or not; he already knew Ahsoka would but he wasn't sure about his own apprentice. He supposed he could only hope that Jenica would not take after Ahsoka and go along with the young Togruta's decision.

* * *

Ahsoka walked across the hangar bay toward where Jedi Master Plo Koon was cleaning out and preparing his starfighter. Jenica followed her clearly wondering what she was doing but deciding against asking. She was as disappointed as Ahsoka was that their masters didn't want them on the mission but, unlike Ahsoka, she wasn't showing it and she wasn't letting it get to her.

"Master Plo, may I speak with you?" Ahsoka asked.

"What is it, little 'Soka?" Plo asked lifting his head to look at the young Togruta.

"It's about the mission," Ahsoka said, "Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi don't want Jenica and I to go."

"That is their choice," Plo said.

Ahsoka sighed closing her eyes, turned around and sat down on the wing of the starfighter. "I know," she said, "but I think my master is being overly protective. I can't say the same for Jenica though."

"I am pretty sure Master Kenobi is being protective as well but I've accepted his decision, Ahsoka, you should too," Jenica said.

Ahsoka shook her head. "But my master is picking and choosing which assignments I can be a part of," she said.

"He is your master," Plo reminded her.

"Yes," Ahsoka said, "but it's not for him to decide when and how I should put my life in danger. That should be my choice." And she decided that what she said was the truth; it was her decision of when and how she should put her life in danger and that was what she was going to do.

She stood up. "Thank you for speaking with me, master," she said before she walked away and Jenica fell into step beside her.

"What are you planning, 'Soka?" she asked.

Ahsoka glanced at her friend. "I'm going to the Citadel with my master," she said.

"But you'll get into trouble. He already said you couldn't go."

"I don't like disobeying an order but, like I told Master Plo, this should be my decision not Master Skywalker's. Are you coming with?"

Jenica shook her head. "Master Kenobi has his reasons for not wanting me to go along, 'Soka, so I will listen to him and stay at the Temple. Since I doubt I can talk you out of this, may the Force be with you, 'Soka."

"May the Force be with you, Jeni."

* * *

"I've never been carbon-frozen before General," Rex said walking alongside Anakin as they walked toward the carbon-freezing chamber where the rest of the clones and Obi-Wan were getting into position to be carbon-froze.

"It's the first time for us too," Anakin admitted. They walked up the steps before taking their positions on the lifts.

"So carbon-freezing, not a bad idea, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled. "I rather liked it myself," he said.

"Uh, are we sure this thing is safe?" Charger asked frowning. "I don't want to end up a wall decoration."

"Relax," Obi-Wan said stepping onto his lift. "We'll be unfrozen when we arrive."

_And hopefully this idea really will work,_ Anakin thought.

* * *

Plo Koon watched as the rest of the carbon-slabs were loaded onto the Separatists shuttle they had that would allow them to enter Separatist space. The droids Artoo Deetoo reprogrammed to follow his every order were guiding the slabs in and Plo knew that Ahsoka was on one of those slabs.

He knew that Ahsoka would follow her master. He had sensed it through the Force but he knew there was no point in stopping the operation to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan that they had a hitchhiker. The mission was too important to put off any longer.

Besides, perhaps the group will need Ahsoka. He glanced to his side as Jenica walked over to join him also gazing at the shuttle with a worried expression in her eyes. "They will be all right, Jenica," he said.

Jenica looked at the Kel Dor Jedi Master. "I hope so," she replied returning her gaze to the Republic as the shuttle lifted up into the air and flew away from the hangar.

"May the Force be with you," Plo said to the ship as it flew away.

* * *

The shuttle glided out of hyperspace before flying toward the planet of Lola Sayu that lay in the distance. Artoo Deetoo waited as the communication console _ping_ed indicating that the Citadel command was contacting them. The battle droid that Artoo had reprogrammed to follow him glanced at him. "Citadel Command is contacting us," it said.

Artoo told the droid to answer the call.

"_This is central command. Identify yourself,_" the droid at the other end said.

"This is shuttle 81572 requesting access to Citadel prison," the battle droid said.

"_What is your cargo?_" the droid at the other end said.

"What is our cargo? Um…" said the battle droid.

Artoo beeped and whistled the answer to that question. _Battle droids and their messed up memory functions, _he added but the battle droids ignored that.

"Supplies and frozen rations," the battle droid said to the droid at the other end.

"_Do not deviate from your current course until we have confirmed your cargo,_" the droid at the other end said.

The battle droid glanced at Artoo. "They're scanning us for life-forms," it said.

Artoo beeped and whistled in response.

"I don't think this is working," the second battle droid said.

"Quiet or you'll blow it," the first battle droid protested.

It was several long, tense minutes before the droid at the other end of the console spoke again. "_Scan completed. You may proceed_," the droid said.

Artoo whistled in relief and the shuttle continued its journey toward the planet's surface. It went through the atmosphere, around the stone formations that jutted out of the lava and into a cave before landing. The battle droids shut down the main engines before making their way into the cargo hold while Artoo left the shuttle to prepare to unfreeze everyone.

* * *

Obi-Wan stepped out of the slab of carbon-freezing and blinked several times as his eyes adjusted. The hibernation sickness left the person blind for a while but Obi-Wan also knew that it would pass with time. He also saw that, just like last time, Ahsoka was there stretching.

"Hey Snips," Anakin said as if nothing was out of the ordinary and Obi-Wan had to fight back the smile.

"Hey master," Ahsoka said stretching her back again.

Anakin glanced sharply at his apprentice and Obi-Wan's lips twitched into the beginnings of a grin that he managed to repress with some effort.

"I seem to be seeing things because I am sure that's Ahsoka," he said.

"Your eyes are fine. It's Ahsoka's hearing that needs help," Anakin said.

Ahsoka glanced at her master. "I received orders to join the team. I thought you knew," she said.

"Orders? From who?" Anakin asked.

"I discussed it with Master Plo."

"He didn't tell me."

"You were already in carbonate."

"Well I gave you a specific order not to come."

"If there's one thing I've learned from you, master, is that following direct orders is not always the best way to solve a problem."

This time, Obi-Wan could not stop his smile. "I guess Anakin's new teaching method is do as I say not as I do. Welcome aboard, Ahsoka," he said before walking over to speak to the clones.

* * *

Anakin sighed inwardly; there was no point in protesting against an order from Master Plo Koon. Besides, it wasn't as if he could do anything about it; Ahsoka was there and there was no changing that. He didn't like risking his apprentice's life on a mission as dangerous as this one but he guess there was no getting out of it.

He looked at Artoo as Ahsoka and the last of the clones began moving. "Guard the shuttle, Artoo," he said. "I'll contact you when we're ready for takeoff."

Artoo whistled and Anakin turned around before walking after his apprentice, his former master and the clones.

They walked onward in silence along the ridges above the lava. Anakin walked alongside Obi-Wan at the head of the group and he briefly noticed that Obi-Wan was examining the landscape in front of them with a contemplative look in his eyes. He was unsure of his former master was thinking though and decided against commenting.

He came to a stop when they came to the top of a ridge that allowed them a perfect view of the Citadel. He knelt down before pulling a pair of macrobinoculars out of the backpack he had over his shoulder before he turned them on. He lifted them to his eyes and began examining the Citadel. He moved it until he saw the entry point.

"I see the entry point," he said.

"You were right," Cody said. "The winds are too strong for jetpacks."

Anakin was still examining the wall before he caught sight of something; electromines. "It looks like we won't be able to use extension cables, master," he said handing the macrobinoculars to his master. "There are electromines. There is nowhere to put a grappling hook at that height and if you hit one of those then the mission is over. They'll know we're here."

"I suppose," Rex said, "that means we free climb it."

Obi-Wan lowered the macrobinoculars before standing up and Anakin stood up as well. They walked alongside the ridge toward the wall to begin free-climbing toward the entry point.

* * *

Obi-Wan pulled himself upward a few more feet before glancing over his shoulder at Anakin, Ahsoka and the clones. He knew that if Charger fell then Osi Sobeck would be alerted to their presence and Obi-Wan knew that the mission would be a little easier if none of the electromines were tripped. And if he wanted that to happen then he would have to prevent Charger from falling.

He pulled himself upward a little bit more.

"Hanging in there, Snips?" Anakin called over his shoulder.

Ahsoka, holding on to the stone wall, leaned back a little to look at her master. "Couldn't be better," she said. "I could do without the wind though." Those words were said quieter but the wind brought them to Obi-Wan's ears and he agreed with the Padawan.

"We only have a few meters to go," said Obi-Wan a while later before he brought his pace up a bit. He climbed upward before making his way to the platform and then gesturing for the group to stop moving a few seconds before the droidekas and super battle droids stepped onto the platform.

The group remained silent as the super battle droids looked around before making their way back into the Citadel. Obi-Wan waited until the ray shield was back into place before glancing at Anakin. "The door's ray-shielded," he said.

"Ray-shielded?" Anakin echoed. "That wasn't in the plan."

"It's in the plan now."

Ahsoka had climbed upward until she was parallel with Anakin and she spotted the ventilation ducts that she had used to get into the Citadel the first time around. "There's an opening there," she said hanging on by one hand before pointing to the opening.

"We know. The ventilation ducts. But they're far too small for us to gain access," Anakin said glancing at the ducts before looking at Ahsoka.

"Too small for you maybe but I think I can squeeze through," Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "I think she's right. We didn't plan on this but we also didn't plan on Ahsoka being here," he said.

Anakin nodded.

Ahsoka climbed upward before removing the grate and slipping into the ducts. Obi-Wan pulled himself up onto the platform before gazing downward at Charger as he continued his climb upward. If he fell then they would lose the element of surprise, as they had last time, and Obi-Wan wanted to prevent that from happening.

"See? I can handle myself after all," said Ahsoka with a smirk.

* * *

Osi Sobeck was examining one of the screens when one of the droids called to him. "Sir," it said, "one of the cargo ships was cleared for landing but never arrived."

Osi's eyes narrowed. _Something was up but what?_ He thought. _Could it be the Jedi? Could they really have arrived this soon and where are they if they have arrived?_ He decided he would worry about that once he was sure the Jedi had arrived. Right now, he had more important things to think about like breaking the Jedi Master and gain the coordinates for the Nexus Route for Count Dooku.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin helped the clones onto the platform before he moved to the edge as Cody helped the clones behind him up. He was waiting for Charger to lose his grip, if he did, so that he could stop him from falling and setting the electromines off. One of the clones stretched out a hand to help Charger up but Charger lost his footing.

"Charger!" the clone gasped as Charger began to fall but his descent suddenly stopped as Obi-Wan caught him with the Force. He, eyes closed as he focused the Force on returning Charger to safety, gently guided Charger away from the electrical charges coming off the mines before placing him on the platform.

Charger lifted his head as Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "Thank you, sir," he said.

"No thanks is necessary," Obi-Wan said holding out a hand to help the clone up. "Now come on before something happens and they learn of our presence here."

The group made their way into the Citadel and Obi-Wan smiled slightly as he realized the rescue party still had the element of surprise. Now they just had to keep it and there shouldn't be a problem in completing the mission without causalities.

* * *

Ahsoka dashed down the corridor quietly before peering around the edge; she couldn't see any battle droids but she still looked just to be on the safe side. "Clear," she said before she followed Anakin, Obi-Wan and the Clones as they dashed down the corridor.

"They don't know we're here yet," Obi-Wan said quietly. "So long as we don't trip any alarms, we shouldn't need to take out their surveillance yet. Let's keep moving."

Anakin nodded in agreement and the group continued to move down the corridor moving beneath the notice of the surveillance cameras toward where Even Piell was being held.

* * *

Even Piell let out a groan of pain as the electrostaff was slammed into his chest. He gasped as the droid interrogator moved to stand in front of him. "You're weakening," the droid said. "You decide when the pain will stop. Just give me the information."

"No droid will ever break me," Even declared with a shake of his head.

"Say goodbye to your one good eye," the interrogator droid said stretching out its hand.

At that moment, the door to the cell slide open and two clone troopers, destroying the droid guards as well as the droid interrogator, made their way into the room. They were followed by more clones and Skywalker and Kenobi with Ahsoka Tano just behind them.

"Secure the entrance," Skywalker ordered before he cut through the binds that held Even suspended. Kenobi helped him down before gently putting him on the ground.

"Master Piell, are you all right?" Kenobi asked.

"I'll be fine," Even said before glancing at the two Jedi. "What took you guys so long?"

"At least your sense in humor is still intact," said Skywalker.

"It takes more than they got to break me, young Skywalker," Even said taking his lightsaber as Kenobi handed it to him.

"So you have the coordinates for the Nexus Route?" Skywalker asked.

"I got them all right," Even said getting to his feet and walking forward a bit. "Half of 'em anyway. My captain's got the other half. I erased the computers when we were boarded and had each of us remember half of the intel. That way if I cracked then the information would be useless to them without the other half."

"Where is your captain?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Being held with the other officers I assume."

Anakin sighed. "We're going to need a new plan for getting out especially when the interrogator droid does not report in then the Separatists will know we are here," he said.

* * *

Osi frowned when he realized that the interrogator droid was supposed to report on its progress with the Jedi Master but there have been no transmissions since the last report. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Send a squad of droids to check on the prisoner," he ordered K2-B4.

"Roger, roger," K2-B4 said before it sent out a squad of droids to the prisoner's cell.

A little while later, K2-B4 glanced at him. "The prisoner has escaped," he said.

"What?!"

"The prisoner has escaped."

Osi whirled around. "The blasted Jedi," he hissed. "They much have, somehow, gotten into the Citadel without us knowing about it. Put everything on high alert, find these intruders and lock down all external exits now!"

"Roger, roger."

Osi, muttering under his breath, walked over to the console as the security cameras lit up showing the corridors but, so far, they were all empty. But Osi was sure they would not stay that way for long.

* * *

Obi-Wan decided to take the lead before narrowing his eyes as the alarms began to blare; they weren't as loud in the corridor the rescue party was walking down but he was sure now that Osi Sobeck knew they were there, he would be looking out for them.

"All clear," one of the clones that had been sent to scout ahead said quietly.

"Take out their surveillance," Obi-Wan ordered quietly.

"Yes sir." The clones moved forward and Obi-Wan watched as the clones lined up their weapons and fired upon the cameras taking them out. Once the cameras were down, Obi-Wan began moving again.

* * *

Osi snarled in fury when one of the corridors suddenly blacked out. "That must be where they are," he hissed. "Send in the special units to take care of them and hurry before they escape."

"Roger, roger," K2-B4 said and Osi gazed at the black screen wishing he could see the special units take the Jedi rescue party into custody. Nevertheless, he still had some tricks up his sleeve and not being able to see what was going on was not going to hinder him.

* * *

Obi-Wan was positive the lack of surveillance would alert Osi to their position so he picked up the pace and managed to make it into the next corridor before the special units arrived. He didn't pause; he ran straight at the units and slammed his blade into the chest of the special unit in front of him before pulling his blade free and slicing through the second one.

Even attacked as well and Anakin and Ahsoka, with the clones ranging out around them, fired upon the droids as well. The special units were good fighters when they weren't caught by surprise. With four Jedi and the clones firing constantly at them though, the special units were destroyed.

"Let's keep moving. I am sure that is not all the one in charge has up his sleeve," said Obi-Wan starting to moving again without even bothering on deactivating his lightsaber.

That was when the ringing started. _Blast it,_ Obi-Wan thought wincing as his lightsaber along with the clones weapons and Anakin were suddenly lifted into the ceiling.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried when Sobeck activated an electrical current in the magnetic ceiling shocking Anakin.

"_You fools_," Sobeck said over the intercom. "_I hope you enjoyed your reunion with your fellow Jedi but you are going to be my guests for a very long time._"

"Don't try to push them away with the Force. They're magnetized," Obi-Wan said gazing at the units with narrowed.

"How'd you know that, Obi-Wan?" Even asked.

"They were walking on the walls when we last faced them so it seems likely," Obi-Wan replied; it was the best explanation he could think of at the moment since he couldn't exactly say how he really knew.

Even nodded slowly but they had no choice but try to push the droids away since they didn't have their lightsabers. Anakin, still hanging from the ceiling, stretched out a hand toward his lightsaber but Sobeck turned the electrical current on again shocking him but Anakin still stretched out a hand. He managed to grab his lightsaber and slice through the magnets that kept their weapons pinned to the ceiling.

Anakin fell to the ground and Obi-wan immediately caught his lightsaber before igniting it and attacking the droids with Even at his side; Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber while Rex helped Anakin to his feet as they fought back against the special droid units.

"Let's get out of here," Anakin said before the group began to move out toward where Tarkin was being held with the rest of the officers. Rex, thinking ahead, fired on the camera in the corridor before following them.

* * *

Ahsoka followed her master, Obi-Wan and Master Piell as they hurried down the corridor where Piell's captain and officers were located. Obi-Wan and Anakin crouched on either side of the door leading into the cell. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and, when he was sure the droid was on the other side, slammed his blade through the door. It opened and Ahsoka grabbed the doorframe before swinging into the room kicking the second droid down and stabbing her blade into its chest.

The captain stood up along with the rest of the officers. "General," the captain said.

"Captain Tarkin," Piell replied.

"Never thought I'd see you again," Tarkin admitted. "And you brought friends."

"Captain, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker," Piell said gesturing to the two Jedi who had walked into the room behind Piell.

"Now that you've found us, how do you expect to get us out?" Tarkin asked. "If they've locked this fortress down then there are at least ten squads on their way. It will be impossible to escape."

Obi-Wan rested his hand on his beard eyes deep in thought. "How about we split up?" he suggested. "My team creates a diversion and Anakin's team leads the others away. Master Piell can go with one team and Captain Tarkin with the other. That way, if one team is captured then the enemy will only have part of the intel."

"General Kenobi, I think we should stick together. A stronger force will be able to protect the information better," Tarkin said.

"Not in this situation," said Obi-Wan.

"But surely we will have more strength in numbers rather than divide us," Tarkin said.

"Obi-Wan has a point. I'll go with him. You go with Skywalker," Piell said as Obi-Wan led the way out of the cell. Ahsoka found that she agreed with Obi-Wan too; his plan was a sound one.

* * *

Obi-Wan led the way down the corridor with Even and half the clones that had come with them just behind him. The clones at the back of the group removed their backpacks from their backs, Charger was among this group, before they pulled out detonation packs and tossed them into various locations along the corridor.

Obi-Wan knew it wouldn't be long before the droids found out that Tarkin had escaped and would be after them. This way, they would have a nasty surprise when they reached the corridor they were currently running down. They turned down another corridor and then another still tossing detonation packs into various areas along the side of each corridor they ran down.

Obi-Wan skidded to a halt as the droids came into the corridor the group had just left. He activated the detonation packs before sprinting away as the packs went off and flames burst out of all of the corridors that had been lined with the detonation packs.

_There's your diversion, Anakin,_ he sent through the Force to his brother as he sprinted over to join his team.

_We're almost out of here. See you at the rendezvous point,_ Anakin responded through the Force.

* * *

Anakin, lightsaber ignited and in hand, walked down the corridor in the lower levels of the Citadel before he pulled out the map and activated it. He examined the minimap while Rex and Ahsoka kept a lookout at one end of the corridor and Fives and Echo kept a lookout at the other end. Tarkin and his officers were standing or sitting in the corridor.

Seeing that the map was useless in finding the spot that Anakin could cut through that would lead them to the tunnels around the fortress. He used the Force to finding the spot he needed and, when he did find it, he sank his blade into the durasteel and cut a circle.

"Everybody in," he said stepping back.

Fives and Echo moved forward before pushing the circle of durasteel away and Ahsoka followed swiftly before scouting out ahead. The officers came next followed by Tarkin, Rex and Anakin.

"This is one of the original fortress tunnels," Fives said.

"The advantage of old archive data," Echo replied.

Ahsoka came back at that moment. "The tunnel's clear," she called.

"Well, it looks like Obi-Wan's distraction worked. Things seem to be going as planned," Anakin said.

"It's when things do not go as planned that concerns me," Tarkin said. "What then?"

"It's when things don't go as planned that we Jedi are at our best," Anakin replied. "Trust me."

"I reserve my trust for those who take action, General Skywalker," Tarkin said.

"Then let me remind you. We rescued you back there. And I reserve my trust for those who understand gratitude, Captain Tarkin," Anakin replied curtly before he began walking and Tarkin, his officers and the clones followed him as they made their way into the tunnels toward the rendezvous point.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: eelch, Tarkin. I can't stand that idiot**

**Tarkin: I am not an idiot**

**Obi-Wan: (lifts burning boulder into air above Tarkin's head)**

**Blaze: YOU DESTROYED ALDERAAN, YOU IDIOT!**

**Obi-Wan: (proceeds to drop burning boulder on Tarkin's head)**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Maul: hi**

**Obi-Wan: (pulls out flaming machete and flaming ax and chase after Palpypie and Maul)**

**Palpypie and Maul: (runs screaming like a girl)**

**Harry: coward!**

**Severus: yes they are like Voldy**

**Voldy: Lord Voldemort is no coward. Do not show disrespect to Lord Voldemort**

**Harry: gees, get over yourself. It's annoying hearing you talk in third person speak**

**Voldy: Severus, kill that brat**

**Severus: no**

**Voldy: YOU WORK FOR ME**

**Severus: need I remind you that you still owe me sixty two paychecks and 6252 hours of vacation time so I'm taking that vacation time now (Walks off to Starbucks)**

**Voldy: (snarls in fury)**

**Darth: (runs over Voldy) get me a cappuccino, Severus!**

**Severus: will do**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 41, which will cover "Counterattack" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon. Hopefully, I will be able to finish and post it before Saturday but I doubt it. I will try to get it up by Sunday though.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to the 10 people who reviewed the last chapter. In answer to Sanna Black Slytherin's review, there are approximately fifteen chapters left before I go on to **_**Revenge of the Sith.**_** It might be more, it might be less. It depends on how long the **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** arc takes. Here is chapter 41, which is covering "Counterattack" with a very different ending and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 41**_

Sparks of fire drifted upward from the lava as Anakin led the way along the ridge with Captain Tarkin and the rest of the group just behind him; they moved at a leisurely pace keeping an eye on their surroundings as well as on what was ahead of them. The last thing anyone of them wanted was a misstep that might send them falling into the river of lava that flowed quietly but deadly next to them.

Anakin lifted his arm to his lips as he activated his comlink. "Artoo, are you and your battle droids ready?" he asked.

Artoo beeped in response.

"All right. Get the ship fired up. We'll meet you at the pipeline exit after you've picked up Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Assuming he's still on schedule." He disconnected the transmission before lowering his arm as they continued to walk onward.

* * *

Back in the Citadel, Obi-Wan and Even Piell were traveling through the ventilation shafts having gone up there soon after unleashing the distraction that would buy Anakin and his group enough time to get out of the Citadel. He and Piell waited until the droids beneath them were gone before they began moving again.

He moved quickly but as quietly as possible. When they reached the vertical passage that Obi-Wan knew would lead to the landing pad, he gazed up at it. He had to hope that he wouldn't lose anyone else while attempting to escape the Citadel. There were as many as six causalities the first time around and Obi-Wan was hoping to prevent any causalities.

"This should take us to the landing pad," he said before he began climbing up the vertical shaft with the clones and Even just behind him. They went upward quickly and Obi-Wan, keeping an eye out for that droid that caused the security systems in the shaft to be turned on, pulled himself into the horizontal shaft one floor above the one they had been in before turning the comlink on to contact Artoo.

"Artoo," he said into it. "Bring the shuttle to the rear landing platform."

Artoo beeped in response.

"_We've already been given the go-ahead by General Skywalker,_" the reprogrammed battle droid said. "_Assuming you were still on schedule._"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "The trick will be if Anakin arrives on time," he said before he deactivated the comlink and began to climb upward again.

"Probe droid," Cody shouted and Obi-Wan, igniting his lightsaber, sliced through the probe droid just as it would have flown past him. "The security doors are going to be activated. Move quickly."

He dropped down on the small ledge that was above the security door and he watched as Even and the rest of the clones quickly did the same thing. The security doors shut above him and below him and Obi-Wan tensed waiting to see if someone would lose their life but, thankfully, he felt nothing and he was relieved.

He glanced at the security door as Even's lightsaber cut a circle through the durasteel door before the plug fell and Even pulled his way into the little chamber. "Looks like we've got some cutting to do," he said igniting his lightsaber again.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement before igniting his lightsaber as well.

* * *

Sobeck was examining the security measures hoping to find some sign of the Jedi and the escaped prisoners when K2-B4 walked to his side. "Count Dooku wishes to speak with you immediately, Commander," the droid said.

Sobeck pushed himself away from the console. "Well, let's not keep him waiting," he said walking away from the console he had been standing in front of.

"He is already waiting sir."

Sobeck glared at the droid as the door leading into the communication chamber opened to reveal that Dooku was, indeed, there. His hologram stood in the middle of the room and he had his hands clasped behind his back. Sobeck, a little irritated with his droid, walked into the chamber before bowing slightly.

"Count Dooku, my lord, how unexpected," he said.

"_You may cease with the proprietary, Commander,_" Dooku said examining his cuticles as if he was bored. "_I understand there is a problem with the Jedi prisoner._"

"An excursion team attempted a rescue," Sobeck said as the hologram began to pace, "but the situation is taking care of."

"_Are you in possession of the information the prisoner is carrying?_"

"Not yet," Sobeck admitted, "but we will soon have it."

"_You are aware that this information will tip the scale of the war in favor of whoever holds it,_" Dooku said. "_Perhaps this is a matter that requires my presence._"

"No my lord," the commander said a little too quickly.

"_Then, commander, get the information,_" Dooku said before he turned around and added, "_Then kill them all._"

Sobeck bowed again as Dooku's hologram disappeared before he turned around, grabbed K2-B4 by the neck and slamming him into the wall. "Don't ever surprise me with a transmission from Count Dooku. I need time to prepare," he said angrily.

"Yes commander," K2-B4 replied.

* * *

Ahsoka peered around the corner of the path the group was currently following before starting to move cautiously forward already knowing they were being followed. Anakin sensed as much and sent her on ahead to lead the group while he took care of the probe droid. Sure enough, a probe droid appeared almost as soon as the last clone stepped around the corner and was sliced in half by Anakin. Anakin checked to see if anyone else was following them before he walked after the group.

"I am beginning to admire the design of this fortress," Tarkin said walking alongside Ahsoka after she paused to check the area. "It is rather formidable to evade."

Ahsoka frowned. "How can you admire such a horrible place?" she asked.

"Ah, you reveal your shortsightedness," Tarkin said. "This ordeal only demonstrates how effective facilities like the Citadel are. Pity it ended up in Separatist hands and not ours." He walked onward while Ahsoka gazed after him surprised by his words.

Anakin walked to her side gazing after Tarkin before he sighed. "In a way, he has a point," he said.

Ahsoka looked at her master as if he was crazy but he merely shrugged. "All right Snips," he said changing the subject, "I'm going to need you to lead the group. Keep following the tunnel. I'll catch up."

"Hey," Ahsoka protested when Anakin began to walk away. "Where are you going?"

Anakin glanced at her. "Obi-Wan's not here so someone's got to protect our flank," he replied.

"I guess it's a good thing I came along after all," Ahsoka said with a faint smile.

* * *

Jedi Master Plo Koon examined the hologram of the Citadel as Mace Windu and Saesee Tiin joined him. "We've received a coded transmission," he said. "Apparently, they split up into two groups. The rendezvous points are at the landing field behind the tower where Artoo will pick up Obi-Wan Kenobi and the pipeline exit where they'll find Anakin Skywalker." He gestured to the hologram as it showed a stimulation of the escape plan.

"And what if things don't go according to plan?" asked Mace.

Plo glanced at him. "Then we would have to send an entire fleet to get them out of there," he said gravelly.

* * *

Ahsoka led the way down the tunnel just ahead of Rex and Tarkin although she was just close enough to hear Tarkin's words as he began to speak. "I am concerned that the Jedi has elected this child to lead the group," he said.

Ahsoka bristled a little at that before releasing that annoyance into the Force so that she could better focus on the task at hand.

"I've served with her many times," Rex said, "and I trust her, Captain."

Ahsoka rounded the corner only to find herself faced with a dead end and dread filled her. "Uh oh," she said.

"Dead-end," Rex said and Ahsoka had a feeling he was grimacing beneath his helmet.

* * *

"It looks like there are security droids there," one of the battle droids Artoo reprogrammed said.

Artoo ordered the droids to continue with the original plan.

"All right, we'll land there and wait for General Kenobi," the battle droid said before guiding the ship to a landing on the landing field behind the tower. Artoo then led the way down the boarding ramp with the battle droids just behind him.

"Uh oh," the battle droid said as the commander droid walked over to join them, "that doesn't look like General Kenobi. We'll have to improvise."

The commander droid came to a stop in front of them. "Your arrival is long overdue," the commander droid said. "Where have you been?"

Artoo beeped and whistled as the battle droids suddenly pointed their weapons at him.

"Even so," the commander droid said, "the odds are three to one that you are a traitor."

Artoo beeped in feigned surprise.

"We will take you to interrogation below," the commander droid said.

"Yes sir, move it," the battle droid ordered before kicking Artoo.

Artoo whistled in protest but started to roll forward with the battle droids just behind him.

"Don't talk back to me, droid, I'm in charge," the battle droid snapped kicking him again.

Artoo beeped again in protest. The group made their way across the platform and into the turbolift. Once the door slide closed behind them, Artoo beeped and rolled forward to slam into the back of the battle droid.

The battle droid glanced at him. "Sorry commander, just wanted to fool them. What are your orders?" it asked.

Artoo beeped and whistled a response.

"You're right," the battle droid said, "if we're not at the shuttle then General Kenobi could be walking into a trap. We'll try to locate them if they get captured."

Artoo beeped in response.

* * *

Ahsoka continued to stare at the wall unsure of what it was she was supposed to do. Echo glanced around the corner just as a blaster bolt shot past him. "Look out," he called ducking backward to avoid the blaster bolts.

Ahsoka ignited one of her lightsabers before dashing forward to block the incoming blasterfire while urging Tarkin and the rest of his crew to get clear. Ahsoka deflected a blaster bolt back into one of the super battle droids and they fell off the ledge. Two more arrived but were promptly sliced in half by Anakin's blade.

"What happened? Why didn't you blow the wall?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at Ahsoka. "That part of the plan was your job."

The special units of droids, with their shields about them, arrived and began firing at the group. Rex fired back while Anakin and Ahsoka deflected the blaster bolts back at the special units.

"I thought it was a dead end," Ahsoka protested blocking another blaster bolt.

"If Master Plo had really assigned you to this mission then he would have briefed you on the plan," Anakin said as Ahsoka took the pack of thermal detonators and dashed toward the wall. She sighed inwardly. She had been hoping that her joining the group without approval wouldn't have been found out. Hopefully, Anakin wasn't getting too suspicious or wouldn't be too angry when he did discover the truth.

She began putting the thermal detonators on the wall but paused as she held one in her hands the battle still going strong behind her. An idea came into her mind and she dashed backwards before activating two of the detonators and rolling them toward the special units. They came to a stop directly beneath the units before exploding and, at the exact same time, the detonators on the wall exploded sending stone fragments and dust flying in all directions. Both blasts also ended up knocking almost everyone to the ground.

Ahsoka followed the clones as they got to their feet and led the way through the hole created in the wall. Anakin brought up the rear of the group.

* * *

Obi-Wan peered out of the ventilation shaft at the shuttle eyes narrowed as he thought about what occurred the first time around. He had to wonder how he could prevent him and his group from getting captured by Sobeck and began to think about what occurred and what could be changed.

"Well, the shuttle's there but there's no sign of Artoo," Cody said.

"That's not good," Obi-Wan murmured. "This is likely a trap. It might be best to remain where we are."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Even asked.

"If we remain here then there is a chance Artoo will be able to get back to the shuttle. But if we keep going then we may walk right into the middle of a trap. We are unnoticed right here and if we remain here then we will remain unnoticed by the droids." It was a good explanation that hid the real reason why Obi-Wan wanted to stay put.

"It is risky just staying here, Master Kenobi," Even said.

"Yes but it is not as risky as walking right where the droids are most likely going to expect us to be."

"How would they know of where it is we are going to go?"

"Based on the fact that Artoo isn't here, it stands to reason that the droids know that shuttle is our way off this planet. That may be why Artoo is not here. Whoever is in charge of the droids could have predicted that we would try to get a better view of the landing pad and so that would be the best place to set up an ambush."

Even was silent for a long moment. "You do have a good point, Obi-Wan," he said. "I agree with you. Staying here poses less risk then walking right into an ambush."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the landing pad fervently hoping that Anakin was on his way to his rendezvous point since he knew there was no point in trying to contact Anakin. If he did that then Sobeck would be able to trace his signal to his current location and that was something Obi-Wan wasn't going to risk.

* * *

Anakin led the way forward until they reached the pipe that would lead out of the tunnel they were walking down and to the top of the ridge. Ahsoka moved forward to examine the pipe before glancing back at Anakin as he gestured to the pipe. "This pipe will lead us to the top of the ridge where Artoo will be waiting to get us out of here," he said before he spotted the hatch. "There's the hatch." He leapt upward before opening up the pipe and wincing at the rank stench that drifted out of it.

"Let's go, let's go, everyone in," Anakin ordered after covering his nose briefly. Ahsoka stepped into the pile with Tarkin and the crew members that were with him just behind her. He also glanced at the clones. "Keep your lights off and make sure your weapons are locked. The slightest electronic pulse can ignite this whole tube."

The clones nodded before making their way into the pipe and Tarkin glanced at Anakin. "I hope somebody tells the droids that," he said before he made his way deeper into the pipe and Anakin brought up the rear of the group.

* * *

Sobeck narrowed his eyes for he thought for sure the Jedi still within the Citadel would go try to get another view of the landing platform and thus get caught in the ambush but they were nowhere in sight. _What is going on here?_ He thought angrily before glancing at K2-B4. "Where are the Jedi now?" he asked.

"I am unsure, commander, of the first group. We have located the second group and have sent our droids in pursuit," K2-B4 replied.

_At least we can get half the intel if these droids do their job right, _Sobeck thought cursing the Jedi in the lead of the group still within the Citadel and his unpredictable moves.

* * *

Artoo connected with the computer mainframe to see where Obi-Wan and the others might be located. He latched on to Obi-Wan's comlink frequency to track the Jedi while his battle droids stood guard at his side. He beeped in surprise when he found that the frequency was originating above the landing platform they had left minutes earlier. He said as much to his battle droids.

"We were just there though," the battle droid said. "I guess General Kenobi was running a little behind schedule. Let's get to the landing platform and help General Kenobi."

The other battle droids nodded in agreement and Artoo disconnected from the computer's mainframe before leading the way back toward the landing platform where the shuttle was parked.

* * *

Ahsoka followed Tarkin as they continued to climb upward to the ridge before she climbed on ahead and swung up on top of the pipe. She dashed along the pipe after making sure the others were all right.

"How much longer are we going to wander through this tunnel in the dark?" Tarkin asked.

"Captain Tarkin, haven't you learned to trust me by now?" Anakin asked pointedly.

"You may have earned my trust, General Skywalker, but my faith in your comrades is somewhat lacking," Tarkin replied.

Anakin glanced at him. "You lack faith in the Jedi," he said matter-of-factly.

"I find their tactics ineffective," Tarkin said. "The Jedi Code prevents them from going far enough to achieve victory. To do whatever it takes to win. The very reason why peacekeepers should not be leading a war."

Anakin glanced at him and Ahsoka noticed he was deep in thought. "You might have a point there but bureaucrats shouldn't run a war from their office," he replied.

Tarkin grimaced a little at that. "And here I thought I offended you," he said.

"As a people, we have fallen short of what our real goal should be. As a government, how can you run a war when you can't fight everything that contributes to the war?"

Ahsoka frowned because that sounded like something Obi-Wan would say.

"Although I do agree that peacekeepers should not be leading a war," Anakin added.

"Well at least we agree on that," Tarkin said.

Ahsoka ran a few more feet before coming to a stop when she spotted the ladder. "I think I might have found a way out of here," she said glancing at the group before she ran ahead to the ladder. She climbed it before pushing open the hatch and gazing around but she couldn't see anything.

"What do you see, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"The coast is clear," she replied.

"See any sign of Obi-Wan or the shuttle?"

"No I don't see them." She pushed the hatch open all the way before starting to pull herself out of the pipe. That was when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a blaster being pointed at her. Ignited her lightsabers, she destroyed the droids and turned around to find more droids making their way toward them.

_This is not good,_ she thought. "We've got to go," she called down blocking a blaster bolt.

"There could be a whole battalion of droids out there," Tarkin protested.

"Better than hiding in a fuel line," Anakin said before he climbed out of the pipeline. He joined Ahsoka in blocking the blaster bolts while the rest of the people in the group left the pipeline and dashed away from it. Once they were clear, Ahsoka and Anakin leapt off the pipe and dashed over to join the rest of the group.

"The plan's been compromised," Tarkin said, "the shuttle's not coming."

"Throw me a charge," Anakin ordered before catching the charge that Rex tossed at him. He activated it before tossing it into the pipeline before ducking behind the rock wall just in time as the pipe exploded.

"Let's go," Anakin added dusting himself off. "Time for plan B."

"There's a plan B?" Tarkin echoed.

"There's always a backup plan. We'll meet Artoo at Obi-Wan's position," Anakin said walking away from the carnage the exploding pipe had caused.

* * *

Obi-Wan peered downward just in time to see Artoo roll out of the building with the reprogrammed battle droids just behind him. "Well, looks like Artoo has finally arrived," he said before he glanced at Cody. "Let's get down there."

Cody nodded before handing him the grappling hook and Obi-Wan connected it with the edge of the shaft before propelling himself downward to the next level. Once everyone joined him, he crouched down before examining the turrets; the same turrets that caused their ride to explode. If he could take those turrets out then he wouldn't have to worry about everything that occurs after the shuttle's destruction.

"Master Piell," he said quietly, "those turrets are going to pose a problem. I think we should take them out while we have the advantage of them not knowing we are here."

"A good idea, Master Kenobi," Even agreed.

Obi-Wan glanced at Cody. "Wait here until I give you the signal," he said.

"Yes sir."

Obi-Wan and Even dashed forward before leaping off the ledge and, somersaulting in mid air, landing lightly on the ground just behind the turrets. Obi-Wan and Even took one gun each; taking out the droid as quietly as possible and then proceeding to disable the turrets with a clean swipe through the control panel. Once the first two turrets were out of commission, Obi-Wan and Even leapt over to the other side of the landing platform and proceeding to put the other turrets out of commission. Once they were disabled, Obi-Wan saluted to Cody signaling to the rest of the group to begin their descent.

"A good idea, Obi-Wan," Even said, "but now they know we are here."

Sure enough, the droids in the platform had noticed the destruction of the turrets and were now looking for the culprit. At least that was the way it was until Artoo's reprogrammed droids took them out. Obi-Wan leapt off the ledge where the turrets were located with Even just behind him and Cody and the rest of the group joined them a moment later.

Unfortunately, more droids, crab droids as well as the skinny battle droids, made their way into the courtyard and began firing at the group. Obi-Wan and Even, lightsabers blocking the blaster bolts, were forced away from the shuttle and over to join the rest of the group.

They took shelter behind the cargo boxes that lay scattered along the edge of the platform. With the turrets out of commission, Obi-Wan knew they only had to worry about the droids and getting to the ship. He knew they would have to be quick before the droids destroy the shuttle in a different fashion. And since he wanted to prevent Even Piell's death, getting onboard the shuttle and leaving before the shuttle could be destroyed was a good idea.

Anakin and Ahsoka dashed over to join them with their clones, Tarkin and the rest of the crew just behind them firing or deflecting blaster bolts at the droids. "Sorry I'm late," Anakin said crouching beside Obi-Wan.

"How nice of you to join us," Obi-Wan could resist saying smiling faintly and Anakin smiled in reply.

"The ship is surrounded," Ahsoka said after peering around the edge of the cargo box before ducking back to avoid a blaster bolt.

"We need to launch a full-forward assault and take that vessel," Tarkin said.

With the turrets out of commission, Obi-Wan could see that Tarkin's idea had merit. "It's risky," he said, "but we have little other choice. Get to the shuttle as quickly as possible, Ahsoka, Anakin, Master Piell and I as well as the clones will cover you. Artoo, get onboard and get the ship ready for takeoff."

Artoo beeped in response and Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber before he, Anakin, Even and Ahsoka charged forward with the clones just behind them. They sliced and stabbed through the droids while the clones fired upon them. Echo, Fives and Charger remained behind to guard Tarkin, Artoo and the crew members as they hurried across the platform to the shuttle.

They dashed up the boarding ramp into the shuttle while Obi-Wan continued to deflect blaster fire and sliced through any droid that got too close to them. The droids Artoo reprogrammed were also keeping the enemy droids at bay although a couple of them were shot to pieces; only one of the three reprogrammed droids remained and it, too, was taken out of the equation by a couple of blaster shots to the head.

Anakin glanced over his shoulder. "Everyone but us is onboard, master," he said deflecting another blaster bolt.

"Then that is our cue to leave," Obi-Wan said with a faint smile before he ordered the clones to head back to the shuttle while keeping an eye out for anything that could take the shuttle out. Once all the clones were on board, and Obi-Wan, Anakin, Master Piell and Ahsoka were beside the boarding ramp, they dashed up the ramp.

"Artoo, get us out of here," Anakin shouted.

Artoo beeped in response before lifting the boarding ramp and the shuttle rose into the air and turned around.

"Artoo, activate the weapons' system," Anakin ordered as he and Obi-Wan walked into the cockpit. Obi-Wan watched as the weapons' systems came online and Artoo began laying waste to the droids in the courtyards. Once there were no more droids in the courtyard, Artoo turned the shuttle around and flew toward and past the atmosphere of Lola Sayu.

"Let me take over, Artoo," Anakin said slipping into the pilot's seat.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Well, our current situation does call for your rather extravagant way of flying," he said slipping into the co-pilot's seat.

Anakin tossed him a good-humored scowl. "Strap yourselves in. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Even though it was a very bumpy ride and they nearly lost their hyperdrive as well as their plasma conduits had Anakin not managed to perform a reckless, life-endangering move to prevent that from happening, they managed to break free from the blockade. Once they were clear of the blockade, Anakin made the jump into the safety of hyperspace.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat with a soft sigh of relief. The Citadel was behind them, Master Piell was still alive as was the majority of the rescue team. It was definitely an accomplishment.

* * *

Sobeck was angry beyond belief. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"The Jedi have escaped," K2-B4 said. "They made the jump to hyperspace recently."'

Sobeck snarled angrily.

"Count Dooku also wishes for an update."

Sobeck gritted his teeth but he knew he would have to get it over with. Keeping Count Dooku waiting, especially when he had no reason to keep him waiting, was not a good idea. He stalked to the communication chamber and Dooku's hologram gazed at him.

"_Have you captured the Jedi yet?_" Dooku asked.

Sobeck swallowed. "Ah, no my lord," he said. "They, uh, they escaped."

"_Escaped?_"

"Yes my lord. They just made the jump to hyperspace."

"_And you did nothing to stop them?_"

"We tried, my lord, but the Jedi took out the turrets and managed to make it onboard the shuttle before destroying the droids I sent to the courtyard with the weapons' systems of the shuttle. Then they managed to make it past the blockade and make the jump to hyperspace," Sobeck said.

"_So, in other words, you failed to get the intel,_" Dooku stated matter-of-factly.

Sobeck answered anyway. "Yes my lord. I am sorry."

"_Sorry does not cut it. With the location of the Nexus Route in the hands of the Jedi, the war is going to turn in favor of the Republic. And you let it slip from your slimy little fingers._" Dooku's voice was soft but Sobeck knew that he was enraged.

"I, my lord, I will make it up to you," he said quickly.

"_You have failed, Sobeck, and I do not tolerate failure,_" Dooku growled and Sobeck gasped when he suddenly realized he couldn't breathe and it wasn't long before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

"Blasted Jedi!" Count Dooku snarled once he cut the transmission with the now dead Osi Sobeck before he began to pace. He was unsure of which Jedi were the ones in charge of the rescue of Even Piell and his crew but he knew that there was only one pilot daring enough to actually make it past a blockade and that was Skywalker. And wherever Skywalker went, there was a good chance Kenobi had gone with him.

_Those two are becoming a big thorn in my side,_ Dooku thought angrily before he noticed he was receiving an incoming transmission from his master. He answered it before kneeling down as Sidious's hologram appeared before him.

"My lord," he greeted him.

"_Lord Tyranus, did you get the information you needed?_"

"No, my lord. Sobeck failed to get it and the Jedi managed to escape Lola Sayu with the person with the intel," Dooku replied.

Sidious's lips thinned. "_This is surprising,_" he murmured and he sounded as though he was speaking about more than the events on Lola Sayu. He was silent for a long moment before he finally turned his gaze to Dooku. "_The loss of the intel is most distressing. However, we must continue with our current plans. This is a setback but it will not lose us this war._"

"I understand, my lord," Dooku replied lowering his head respectfully. Sidious was right; the loss of the information would not lose them the war.

At least, that was what he hoped but he didn't dare repeat his thought out loud.

* * *

Master Yoda met the group on the landing platform outside the Jedi Temple as the shuttle glided to a stop and Obi-Wan was the first out of the shuttle. Yoda was joined by Mace Windu, Kit Fisto and Plo Koon.

"A success the mission was," Yoda said.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said.

"Good it is to see you alive and well, Master Piell," Yoda said to the Jedi Master.

"It is good to finally be out of the Citadel, Master Yoda," Piell replied.

"At least we now have the Nexus Route coordinates," Plo said.

"I have half of it, my captain has the other half," Piell said.

"Debrief you both we must," Yoda said.

"With all due respect, Master Jedi, I was ordered by Chancellor Palpatine to bring the intel to him for debriefing," Tarkin said.

"I am going to speak the information to the Jedi Council only," Piell said calmly.

Yoda was silent for a moment. "Personally meet with the Chancellor I will," he said. "Decide what is best to do we shall." He began to walk away and the clones parted to let him through.

"Master Plo, there is something we want to ask you," Anakin said when the group began to break up. Ahsoka also started to walk away but stopped when Anakin asked, "Did you assign Ahsoka to the mission?"

Ahsoka glanced at Plo before lowering her eyes.

Plo examined her for a moment. "It appears that I did," he said before he walked to Ahsoka's side and guided her away.

Obi-Wan glanced at Tarkin as he looked at the two of them; he still didn't like Tarkin and he doubt he ever would.

"A job well done, General Skywalker," Tarkin said and stretched out a hand to Anakin who shook it. "I think I shall inform the Chancellor of your valor." He then walked away to the shuttle that would take him to the Senate building.

Obi-Wan gazed after Tarkin with narrowed eyes as he thought about what Tarkin would do in the future. "I am unsure of what to really think about Tarkin," he murmured.

Anakin glanced at him. "Honestly, I don't know what to think about Tarkin either," he admitted.

Obi-Wan watched as Tarkin stepped onto the shuttle and it flew away before he looked at Anakin. "Come on," he said before the two of them turned around and walked side by side into the Jedi Temple.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: since the ending of "Counterattack" happened so differently, I made the ending of this chapter the ending of "Citadel Rescue" sort of. I did warn you that the ending would be different and the next chapter will NOT cover "Citadel Rescue" since there is no point in doing that chapter**

**Darth: so what is the next chapter going to cover?**

**Blaze: (grins) a surprise for Siri and then the beginning of the Deception arc**

**Darth: surprise? As in…?**

**Blaze: exactly**

**Harry: WHAT?**

**Severus: like she will tell you, blabbermouth**

**Harry: stop calling me that!**

**Blaze: I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and I will post the chapter covering the surprise for Siri and then the events of "Deception" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you to the 13 people who reviewed the last chapter. Here is the chapter that shall cover the events of "Deception", the first in the Deception arc, with a surprise for Siri at the very beginning. Also, Obi-Wan already knew about Eval because Mace and Yoda told him before the attack, which is a change from the episode but oh well. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 42**_

Siri Tachi's life was about to take a turn, a drastic, life-changing turn that neither she nor her husband Obi-Wan could have ever expected. This turn would affect Obi-Wan just as it would affect her but she didn't know that right away. All she knew was that for the past couple of weeks, she was feeling really ill to where the Jedi Council had to replace her on the mission she was supposed to go on with her former master Adi Gallia.

She thought the illness was just a bug that would go away eventually and she was nearly as stubborn as Obi-Wan when it came to getting medical attention. That was partially because, there was a two day period between the last time she was sick and the next time and then the sickness lasted all day every day for the next week. That was what prompted her to seek medical attention.

What she learned while in the Hall of Healing was, to say the least, shocking.

It was actually Obi-Wan who first insisted that Siri go see a healer but she stubbornly refused until that week where she was sick constantly. She knew that Obi-Wan was concerned and she would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned herself. So she finally agreed to see a healer.

"I'll go with you," Obi-Wan said concern glittering in his eyes.

"No, I'll be fine," Siri said. "The Council wants to talk to you remember?"

Obi-Wan grimaced a little; it was so slight that Siri barely noticed it but she sensed that her husband was a little reluctant through their bond. Why he was reluctant, Siri did not know but she wasn't going to question him. She just kissed him on the lips. "Go," she said. "I'll be fine. I know my own way to the Hall of Healing." She said the last part a little defensively.

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her back. "I know," he murmured before he left Siri's apartment.

She followed him before heading toward the Hall of Healing. A wave of nausea went over her but she did her best to fight it off. She quickened her pace and managed to enter the Hall of Healing before the nausea overcame her.

"Siri!" Barriss Offee gasped as Siri fell to her knees trembling as she retched. Once she was finished, Barriss gently helped her to her feet.

"Come on," she said. "I hear you've been sick the past week. Why didn't you come sooner? Master Che won't be happy."

"I just...thought it was a bug and would go away," said Siri.

Barriss smiled faintly. "No, you are just as stubborn as Obi-Wan when it comes to seeking medical attention," she said.

Siri smiled. "Obi-Wan's worse," she said trying to keep the fondness from her voice.

Barriss chuckled.

A wave of nausea came over Siri again and she groaned. Barriss gently guided her into one of the rooms before sitting her down and handing her a pail that she could throw up in if she needed to.

"I don't think it's a bug," Barriss said after Siri finished throwing up for the second time. "How long has this been going on?"

Siri thought. "About two weeks ago," she admitted.

"I see." Barriss's eyes were contemplating. "I have a suspicion. I don't know if it's true but I would like to see if it is. When was your last period?"

Siri thought. "Four weeks ago, why?" she asked.

"Ah, I see. I think you're late, which leads me to my suspicion. Would you mind if I checked?"

"Check what?"

"Siri, I think you might be pregnant."

Siri's eyes shot wide with shock at the Mirilian's words. "Pregnant?" she repeated.

"Yes," Barriss said. "If I am right then I should be able to sense whether you are pregnant or not. The fact that you haven't is what originally made me think you weren't but the signs seem to say you are. Would you mind if I checked?"

Siri was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she might be pregnant but she wanted a confirmation. "Yes," she said. "I would like to know."

Barriss nodded before she stretched out her hands and Siri felt her begin scanning her with the Force. It wasn't long before she drew back, a faint smile on her face. "It would appear my suspicions were right. The Force is telling me that you are pregnant, Siri," she said.

Siri's eyes went wide again; she was pregnant? Pregnant with Obi-Wan's child? Never in her wildest dreams did she think her love for Obi-Wan would bring about children. Never did she think she would actually become a mother and the love of her life a father. It was so surreal like a scene out of a Holonet drama.

"I know this isn't any of my business," Barriss said as Siri gently rested her hand on her abdomen her baby was growing still trying to wrap her mind around the revelation. "But who is the father?"

Siri looked up at the Mirilian but didn't answer.

Barriss was silent observing her. "I see," she said quietly. "I will not tell anyone, Siri. I may be a Jedi but I'm also a healer and healers are sworn to maintain patient confidentiality and even if that is not my primary profession, I still obey that oath."

Siri smiled. "Luminara must be very proud of you," she said.

Barriss smiled.

Siri was silent for a long moment. "The father's another Jedi but I don't know when to tell him," she said.

"I wouldn't wait too long. What do you plan on doing when the baby's born?"

Siri glanced at her abdomen and then at Barriss eyes conflicted. "I don't know," she whispered. "I never expected this to happen but I don't want the Jedi Council to figure it out."

"So you're going to keep it a secret from them?"

Siri was silent for a long moment. "I'll see what the father has to say about it before I make my decision," she decided finally.

"That would be a good idea," Barriss agreed. "I would suggest that you tell the father as soon as you possibly can."

"Right now, the Council probably sent him on another mission," Siri said. "I'll tell him when he gets back." Naturally, she didn't know of what was about to happen.

The Mirilian Jedi nodded. "I suggest that you come to the Hall of Healing at least once a week for the duration of the pregnancy. I'll keep it on a down low from Master Che for you, Siri."

"Thank you, Barriss," Siri replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan closed his eyes; he already knew of what it was he was going to change about what was coming up but that didn't mean he liked what was going to happen. He already went through it once; he was not looking forward to going through it again.

"Determine we have that best suited for this you are, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda had said and Obi-Wan was pretty sure Yoda wasn't just referring to the traits that would come in handy during the mission. He was likely referring to the fact that Obi-Wan went through it before. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan still had a bad feeling about it.

He did his best to keep his expression neutral as he walked alongside Anakin and Ahsoka in the lower levels of Coruscant. Anakin turned to look at him. "So, what's the big rush?" he asked.

"The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed. "I can see it now. A long, boring debate," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly at his brother's words.

"Would you rather they call you in to train younglings?" Ahsoka asked while Obi-Wan sensed the danger; Rako Hardeen was nearby just as the Jedi council had anticipated and Obi-Wan already knew.

Anakin smiled at his apprentice. "Are you crazy?" he asked.

That was when the blaster bolts came. Obi-Wan easily dodged the ones that were aimed at him, which were all of them, and ducked behind the safety of the crates while Anakin and Ahsoka ducked behind the crates across from him.

"I see someone," Ahsoka said pointing. "A sniper on that building."

Obi-Wan took a deep, inward breath as he prepared for what was going to happen next. "We need to catch him," he said. "Anakin, flank him on the right, Ahsoka, go to the lower levels. I'm going after him."

He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and noticed Anakin and Ahsoka doing the same thing. He wanted so much to tell Anakin the truth right then and there rather than risk losing his brother's trust forever but he knew he couldn't. Anakin wasn't that great an actor when it came to his emotions and Obi-Wan knew that if anyone was going to believe what happened then Anakin's reaction was the key. That did not mean Anakin was going to remain in the dark for as long as he was the first time around.

Obi-Wan made that mistake the first time and he was not going to make it again.

The three of them dashed toward the building where Hardeen was running away. Obi-Wan and Anakin leapt upward while Ahsoka dashed between the buildings on the lower level. They moved more cautiously when they reached the top as they were fired at but when the stream of blasterfire came to a stop, they dashed after the sniper again.

They came to the edge of the building when Hardeen disappeared. Obi-Wan already knew of where it is he was and a bad feeling went through him again. He had to do it, it was for the safety of the Republic, but that didn't mean he wasn't reluctant to get shot and fall off a building again.

He hid himself waiting for Anakin's call since he knew it would come at around that time.

"_I lost him. Obi-Wan, do you have anything?_" Anakin's voice sounded over the comlink.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and centered himself in the Force. _I am sorry, brother, but this time I will not deceive you for as long as I did last time,_ he thought moving out of hiding.

The shot came just as Obi-Wan knew it would, then he was falling and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted from on top of the building staring wide-eyed with shock, fear and anger, the latter two of which he tried hard to release into the Force.

"I've got him, go," Ahsoka called.

Anakin gritted his teeth as he glared after the sniper before he leapt across the gap and immediately ran after the sniper. Unfortunately, the sniper managed to get away by tossing a smoke detonator that momentarily blinded again.

He glared after the speeder before he turned around and dashed back the way he had come hoping that his brother was all right but fearing the worst. He dashed to the edge of the building before leaping down and running over to join Ahsoka past the guards hoping that his brother was all right.

Ahsoka was holding Obi-Wan in her arms.

"How is he?" Anakin asked even though he feared he already knew the truth. _This can't be happening,_ he thought. _Please let Ahsoka say he is all right. Please._

Ahsoka lifted her head to look at him and just that look in his apprentice's eyes told Anakin everything he needed to know. His hopes were crushed and tears filled his eyes as he hurried to his brother's side. _No, this is not happening. This can't be happening. Not to Obi-Wan. Not to the man I consider to be my brother. No,_ Anakin thought as he cried out in grief and denial for the man who was his brother.

* * *

Siri was grateful that Anakin was the one that told her of what happened to Obi-Wan, despite the fact that his eyes were grief-filled and filled with barely suppressed fury, but she was devastated by the news. Her husband, the father of her baby, was dead. _How could this have happened?_ She thought tears falling from her eyes before she wiped them away angrily.

Anakin placed a hand on Siri's shoulder and she suddenly found herself burying her face into her husband's best friend's chest crying her eyes out. Anakin seemed startled but he put an arm around her shoulders and held her as she cried.

"I never even got the chance to tell him the good news," she sobbed.

"Good news?" Anakin echoed.

Siri stepped back suddenly embarrassed that she had started crying in front of Anakin and actually cried into his chest. "I'm so…" she began.

"Don't be sorry, Siri," Anakin said quietly. "You have the right to cry. We lost a great man today. I lost my master, someone I consider to be my brother, and you lost your husband."

Tears fell from Anakin's eyes and Siri found that tears were falling from her eyes again as well. She wiped them away. "I wanted to tell Obi-Wan as soon as he got back from whatever mission the Council sent him on but since…" she broke off, took a deep breath and went on, "I just want someone else other than Barriss to know. And since I know Obi-Wan sees you like a brother and he won't be able to know then I think you should know."

"Know what?" Anakin sounded confused.

Siri hesitated before deciding to come right out and say it. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Anakin looked surprised before he smiled a sad smile. "Then at least Obi-Wan will live on in his son or daughter," he said.

Siri smiled. "You've matured a lot in the time I've known you, Anakin," she said. "You aren't the same as you where when we first met, well not entirely anyway. There are some things about you that haven't changed at all."

Anakin sighed sadly. "Obi-Wan was the greatest master I could ask for and I am who I am today because of him." His eyes hardened as he added, "And when I find the man that killed Obi-Wan, he will pay for what he did to my brother."

* * *

The days leading to Obi-Wan's funeral seemed to drag onward. Anakin was having a lot of trouble releasing his grief into the Force; his anger as well. Even though Obi-Wan was gone, Anakin still didn't want to disappoint him by feeling such anger.

The funeral took place a couple of days following Obi-Wan's death. Everyone who was close to Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Jenica, Satine, Siri, Padmé and the members of the Jedi Council, were closest. Siri and Satine were crying, Jenica was still in shock and Anakin was trying, to no avail, to release his anger into the Force.

He could hear Ahsoka talking with Plo Koon nearby. "I'm worried about Anakin," Ahsoka whispered quietly. "He hasn't said a word since it happened. I'm also a little worried about Jenica. She has been in shock since it happened too."

Anakin hadn't spoken to anyone but Siri since it happened but who could blame him? He did just lose his brother after all. He could also understand why Jenica was in shock; she had just lost her master after all. Anakin closed his eyes and again fought to push the rising anger away as Obi-Wan was lowered down.

* * *

Obi-Wan lifted his head as Mace Windu and Yoda walked into the cubicle as the medical droid finished to work on him. "So how was the funeral?" he asked with a faint smile.

"A better performance than you your corpse gave," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "I did fall from the top of a building remember?" he said.

"Survived worse you have. Young Skywalker knows this," Yoda said.

That neatly brought up what Obi-Wan wanted to talk to Yoda about. "Speaking of Anakin," he said, "I do not think we should keep Anakin on the outside anymore."

Yoda frowned. "Mean what do you?" he asked.

"Anakin's reaction was what was needed to sell the sniper story. We no longer need him to be on the outside. I feel he should know the truth," Obi-Wan said.

"Feel strongly about this do you?" Yoda asked.

"I trust Anakin to keep what we are doing a secret. I feel he will understand better if I tell him now rather than if I tell him later," Obi-Wan replied.

Yoda was silent for a long moment eyes thoughtful. "What say you, Master Windu?" he asked.

Mace was silent. "If you feel so strongly about this, Obi-Wan, then I agree," he said. "I will contact him and ask him to meet with me." Without another word, the Korun Jedi Master left the medical cubicle.

Yoda walked closer. "Sense I do that an ulterior motive for doing this you have," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I have no desire to lose Anakin's trust like I did the first time," he said. "He felt I didn't trust him enough with the truth and I want him to understand that I do trust him enough with it."

"More than that it is, hmmm?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan didn't elaborate because the Force was forbidding him from saying more.

"Speak more on this you cannot, I see."

"The Force is forbidding me from saying more, yes," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Hmmm," Yoda said before falling silent.

* * *

"Master, are you all right?" Ahsoka asked sitting down beside Anakin in the living area of the apartment they shared within the Jedi Temple.

Anakin glanced at him. "No, I'm not all right, Ahsoka," he said deciding against the retort that had risen to his lips. It wasn't Ahsoka's fault Obi-Wan had been shot and killed.

Ahsoka didn't look convinced but she apparently decided not to push. "I'm a little worried about Jenica. I think I'm going to go talk to her," she said.

Anakin nodded. "I'm sure she could use a friend right about now," he said quietly.

"Will you be all right?"

Anakin nodded but Ahsoka didn't look convinced. She didn't comment though as she got to her feet and walked out of the room. Almost as soon as she left, Anakin's comlink beeped and he glanced at it. "What now?" he muttered to himself since he was the only one in the room before he turned it on. "Skywalker."

"_Skywalker_," Windu's voice sounded. "_Meet me at the Hall of Healing in five minutes. Windu out._" Before Anakin could reply, Windu disconnected the transmission

Anakin sighed standing up before he left the room without another word. He walked down the walkways of the temple in silence not noticing anyone as he passed by them.

He reached the Hall of Healing with a minute to spare to find Master Windu standing outside the door leading into one of the medical rooms. "You wanted to see me, Master Windu?" Anakin said.

"Not me," Windu said. "There is someone who wants to see you though. Come." He turned around and walked to the door leading into the medical room and Anakin, frowning, followed him. They walked into the room before coming to a stop at one of the doors that Windu opened with the Force.

What Anakin saw in the room shocked him to the core.

Sitting on the medical bed looking as though he hadn't been shot and fallen off a building a couple of days earlier was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "You know, I believe this is the first time you have ever been speechless, Anakin," he said.

Anakin blinked unsure of whether he was seeing things or not. Finally, when it was obvious what was in front of him was real, he dashed forward. "Master, you're alive," he gasped coming to a stop beside Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Alive but you don't fall off a building and not get a couple of bruises," he said.

"But your vitals, I…you were dead, what…?" Anakin broke off unable to form a coherent statement. He took a deep breath before asking, "Why did you make everyone, even me and Siri and Ahsoka, all think you were dead?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said patiently, "I do not have much time to explain but will you let me explain please?"

Anakin was about to protest but he trusted his brother; his brother would explain why he made Anakin believe that he was dead and he would let him. He nodded once.

"Good. You know about what happened with Moralo Eval, yes?"

Anakin nodded; it was all over the Holonet about how Eval was responsible for a plan that, the council believed, was to abduct Chancellor Palpatine.

"Well, the Council doesn't believe that Eval's arrest put a stop to the plan. That being said, the Council decided on a rather daring move; they decided to send someone undercover to get close to Eval and find out what he is planning. I agreed to be that person."

"Why…?"

Obi-Wan held up a hand to forestall Anakin's questions as he went on. "The Council hired Rako Hardeen, the sniper that shot me, to shoot me. I faked my own death making it seem as though Hardeen killed me. That way, Hardeen would have some credentials that would allow him to get close to Eval and discover his plan. We have planned that we would capture the real Hardeen and I would take his place. Then we would send someone to arrest me and lock me in the same prison as Eval. That way, I can get in close with Eval and figure out what he is planning."

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "But why deceive me?" he asked.

"Your reaction to my death was what was needed to sell the sniper story," said Obi-Wan. "Especially because of how close we are."

"So you decided to tell me now after my reaction sold the story?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I wanted to tell you sooner but you aren't that great an actor when it comes to your emotions. Your emotional reaction was what we needed and you can't act."

"Thanks." Anakin was silent for a long moment. "Are you going to tell anyone else?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I would, Anakin, but the more people who know, the more likely the mission will not succeed. No, it is best if we keep it just between the four of us. I trust you to keep this from everyone including your Padawan and my Padawan."

"You can trust me, Master," Anakin said before he stretched out a hand and gently squeezed his brother's shoulder. "And thank you for trusting me enough with this." He said nothing more but a single tear did slide down his face and he quickly wiped it away as he remembered Obi-Wan's death.

Obi-Wan squeezed his arm in response.

"We need to get the transformation underway," Windu said. "Skywalker, you do not have to stay for this."

"I think I will," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Let's get this over with," he said with a barely noticeable grimace.

Anakin moved away to allow the medical droid to work still reeling from the truth that his brother was alive. He could only hope his brother would be safe on the undercover mission he was going on. _Be safe, brother,_ he sent through the Force. _May the Force be with you._

_I will, brother. May the Force be with you,_ Obi-Wan sent back through the Force as the transformation began.

"All right, you already told me about Eval earlier," Obi-Wan said as the medical droid began to shave him. "So what else do you have to tell me?"

"Eval works directly for Count Dooku, as we told you earlier," Windu said bringing up the hologram of a Phindian. "Rumor is their plot will be hatched in three revolutions at the festival on Naboo. We tried to make a deal with Moralo for more detail but he was uncooperative."

Anakin snorted. "That's criminals for you," he said.

"Any details that'll help me gain his trust while I'm in the prison?" Obi-Wan asked. His head was now shaved, which made him look a little odd to Anakin.

"Eval killed his mother when he was only a boy. Told the authorities he did it because he was bored," Windu said.

"Hmm, I won't bore him then."

"Just don't lecture him and you won't bore him," Anakin said grinning.

"Do you mind, Anakin?'

"Sorry, it was too tempting to resist."

"This is serious."

"Yes I know, Obi-Wan. I'll try to keep the rest of my comments to myself."

Obi-Wan snorted as the medical droid finished shaving off his beard.

"You look weird without hair and a beard," Anakin couldn't help but say.

Obi-Wan tossed him a withering look. "Anakin…" he began warningly.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up now," Anakin said quickly.

"Not a game this is, Obi-Wan, Skywalker," Yoda said, "the risks, great they are."

"Yes but the rewards are too," Obi-Wan replied touching his hairless chin and head and Anakin had to fight back the urge to chuckle since Obi-Wan did not look like himself without the hair. "Besides preventing Eval from abducting the Chancellor, he could lead us to Grievous and possibly Dooku himself."

"That'll definitely help us end this war quicker," Anakin said.

"Facial transform program loaded," the medical droid said.

Obi-Wan shifted to lie down on the bed. "There's no way to pull the Chancellor out of the festival, right?" he asked.

"No see it as a sign of weakness he would," Yoda said.

"A sign of weakness, wouldn't want that."

Anakin frowned at the slight scorn he heard in his brother's voice but it was so faint that Anakin began to wonder if he heard it at all.

The transformation was quick but Anakin winced when he heard his brother cry out a few times in pain. It wasn't long before he looked exactly like the picture depicted on the screen above his head; the sniper Rako Hardeen.

Obi-Wan touched his face as if making sure everything was all right before looking up at the Jedi. "Well, how'd it go?" he asked.

"It went well," Windu said. "Skywalker, you may go now. We need to head out to the Trueping's and meet with Hardeen. Skywalker, you and Ahsoka will be in charge of arresting Hardeen after they are switched. Try not to blow Obi-Wan's cover."

"I won't, Master Windu, trust me," Anakin replied before inclining his head. "Let me know when I have to head over to Trueping's."

Windu nodded and Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," he said before he left the cubicle.

* * *

Obi-Wan waited for Hardeen to arrive while Mace was standing nearby. He grimaced at the thought of swallowing the vocal modulator. He watched as the door slide open and Rako Hardeen, the real one, walked into the room.

"Well done," Obi-Wan said calmly. "You did exactly what we hired you for. We have your credits right here but first, there is something else we need. We need your clothes."

Hardeen looked surprised and he backed up a step. "What the…?" he began starting to back up more but Mace stopped him.

* * *

Anakin guided the speeder through the lower levels of Coruscant having been given the go-ahead by Yoda. He invited Ahsoka to go along since her presence would help to keep the act going. He would have invited Jenica but Ahsoka said that she wasn't in any shape to go with them to arrest Hardeen. Apparently, when she was with Ahsoka, it finally hit her and she became hysterical so Ahsoka had to take her to the Hall of Healing.

As he flew onward, Anakin was already going how he was going to react when he finds Hardeen in order to keep Obi-Wan's cover.

"I still don't understand," Ahsoka said in her speeder. "Did Master Yoda say how they found the sniper?"

"Who cares?" Anakin said; honestly, it didn't matter since he already knew of where the sniper was going to be but, of course, Ahsoka didn't. "All that matters is that they did."

He guided the speeder into a nosedive into the deeper levels of Coruscant and Ahsoka followed him.

* * *

"…So I took off in my speeder and got a ride here," Hardeen was saying while Obi-Wan changed into his clothing. "That's it."

"Keep talking into this," Mace said holding out the voice emulator.

"This is stupid. Confessing to a murder I didn't even do," Hardeen protested.

"You did technically. For all intents and purposes, Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead and that was your intention," Obi-Wan said doing what he could to make the clothing more comfortable before turning to look at Mace. "How do I look?"

Mace glanced at him. "Like a criminal. Should buy you all the credibility you need in prison," he said before he held out the voice emulator.

"Look, I don't know what you guys are up to but…" Hardeen began.

"Do we have enough recording?" Obi-Wan interrupted the sniper.

"I believe so," Mace replied before he looked at Hardeen and waved his hand, invoking the power of the Force and adding, "Which means, you can go to sleep now."

Hardeen fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in.

Obi-Wan held out a hand to the voice emulator without another word. Mace handed him the voice emulator and it activated before crawling up his arm. Obi-Wan grimaced and picked it up before swallowing it. He disliked doing that the first time around and that feeling had not changed the second time around.

"This will definitely take some getting used to," Obi-Wan said his voice identical to Hardeen's. _It did the first time,_ he thought.

"That's a luxury you don't have," Mace said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I hope this works," he said.

* * *

As Anakin headed to the entrance to the Trueping's, he decided that the intimidating, angry Jedi would probably be the best approach considering everyone knew how close he and Obi-Wan were and he was sure that was the way he would have actually felt had Obi-Wan not told him the truth. He walked through the entrance to the bar with Ahsoka just behind him before he unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it to get everyone's attention.

"Where's Rako Hardeen?" Anakin demanded.

"Back room," the snake-like bartender said.

Anakin kept his lightsaber ignited as he walked through the people in the bar to the hallway and down the hallway to the back room. Ahsoka walked after him in silence.

When they reached the room, Anakin opened it to find Hardeen, or rather Obi-Wan in disguise as Hardeen, fast asleep on the bed at the other end of the room.

Ahsoka stepped into the room behind him. "Is he dead?" she asked.

"Doubt it," Anakin said walking forward before shaking Hardeen's shoulder and rolling him onto his back.

"Uh, a Jedi? I already killed a Jedi today. Let me sleep," Hardeen muttered before rolling over again.

_You're a pretty good actor, Master,_ Anakin thought before he narrowed his eyes since it was obvious the fake Hardeen was drunk. He had to admit that was a good addition to Obi-Wan's cover. "He's drunk," he said with feigned anger in his voice. And Obi-Wan said he wasn't a good actor when it came to emotions. He, mentally reminding himself to apologize to Obi-Wan when this was all over, grabbed Hardeen, he was just going to refer to Obi-Wan in disguise as Hardeen from now on, and slammed him into the wall.

"You know, you are extremely lucky the man you murdered would rather you rot in jail," Anakin growled. "Now let's go, coward." He pinned Hardeen's arm to his back before guiding him away with Ahsoka just behind him.

_You didn't need to be so rough, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan's voice said in his mind.

_Sorry, just keeping up the act,_ Anakin sent back.

_Well, that was rather convincing of you. You know this will be the last time we will be able to commune this way until after the mission is over, right?_

_I know, Master. Again, may the Force be with you and be careful._

_You worry too much, Anakin, I will be fine._

Anakin smiled inwardly keeping the angry, intimidating look on his face; and Obi-Wan seriously thought he wasn't a good actor? He proved his master wrong.

* * *

Obi-Wan had to admit Anakin was a better actor than he gave him credit for. He certainly was making everyone else believe he was angry and yet Obi-Wan could feel little anger in Anakin. That was also a good thing; lack of anger in Anakin meant Anakin had more control over his anger which meant that Obi-Wan was making progress. But then, Qui-Gon had told him that he was making progress, more progress than Obi-Wan seemed to realize.

He decided not to worry about that as he was thrust into the hands of the clones soon after they reached the prison.

"I'm sure you were expecting this scum," Anakin said.

"Yes sir," the clone said before he guided Obi-Wan away.

The following day, Obi-Wan got his tray and filled it with food listening to the people speak around him. Someone called him Kenobi's killer, which was a little ironic, while others talked about how he didn't look so tough, how he killed a Jedi. Pretty much everything Obi-Wan heard the first time around.

He sat down at the table and examined the food; the food tasted revolting the last time he tasted it and he really wasn't looking forward to eating it again. But he wasn't supposed to know it tasted bad so he took a small bite spitting it out for good measure.

_The prison food was by far the think I disliked the most about being in prison,_ he thought.

"That's him? That's the Jedi killer?" a Karkarodon said walking up, picking up Obi-Wan's drink and drinking it. "He doesn't look so tough."

He put the drink down before poking Obi-Wan in the chest. "You don't look so tough to me," he said.

Obi-Wan lowered his fork but waited for a moment. "This food is horrible," he said and stabbed the Karkarodon in the hand causing it to roar in pain. He then grabbed Karkarodon and pulled him close. "Maybe you taste better."

The inmates all glanced toward Obi-Wan while the clones looked down. "Hey, what's going on down there?" the clone demanded.

"Sorry, just playing with my food," Obi-Wan said.

The Karkarodon pulled the fork free from his hand. "You're crazy," he said before he took off with the Lutrillian that had come with him just behind him.

_Not the first time someone's called me crazy,_ Obi-Wan thought_._

He picked up his drink before sipping at it as he waited for Eval to join him.

Eval did a moment later sitting across from him. "Rako Hardeen," he said, "your reputation precedes you."

Obi-Wan waited sipping at his drink since he knew Eval wasn't done yet.

"I'm curious," Eval said, "why'd you kill that Jedi? Was it for money or revenge?"

Obi-Wan remembered what he said the first time around and decided to stick with that. It didn't have any repercussions the first time after all. "I don't know. I guess I was just bored," he said.

Eval chuckled before picking up the bottle of the sauce he recommended the first time around. "Try the sauce," he said. "It makes that slop almost tolerable. I'll be seeing you, Mr. Hardeen." Eval stood up before walking away.

_Well, things seem to be going as they did last time,_ Obi-Wan thought before he looked at the food. _I could do without garbage disguised as food though._

Later that day, the clones escorted Obi-Wan to the cell that contained Eval and Bane. The clones deactivated the ray shield at the entrance to the cell before looking at Obi-Wan. "There you go, Hardeen, home sweet home," he said.

Obi-Wan stepped into the cell not at all surprised to find Eval there. Eval looked at him as Obi-Wan came to a stop near him. "Well, what a coincidence," he said.

"No coincidence," Eval said, "I am Moralo Eval and I have great influence here."

The ray shield was turned on behind Obi-Wan as he walked forward a little. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

Eval sat down. "A man like you needs bigger game than Jedi if you've got the guts," he said.

Obi-Wan sat down as well. "I'm listening," he said.

"It's a brilliant plan if I do say so and it involves the Chancellor," Eval said.

Cad Bane coughed at that moment reminding Eval that he was there and Eval glanced at him as he sat up on his bed. "If this goon is going along with us then it will cost you double my rate," he said.

"Rako Hardeen meet Cad Bane," Eval said with a slight gesture.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Who're you calling a goon?" he asked.

"Any imbecile can kill a Jedi with a lousy sniper blast," Bane said. "You want my respect then you do it face to face." He leapt down from his bed and stood in front of Obi-Wan as he stood up to face Bane head on.

"Who said I wanted your respect?" Obi-Wan asked.

Bane's eyes flashed a little. "Make that triple my rate," he said to Eval.

Eval laughed causing Bane and Obi-Wan to look at him. "What a shame, it seems this cell isn't big enough for the three of us," he said before he gestured and added, "guard?"

A moment later, the clones on the repulsorpad guided it over to the cell as Eval and Obi-Wan walked back to the ray shield. "It's been a pleasure chatting with you, Hardeen," Eval added. "But you will forget everything you heard in here or Moralo Eval will have you slaughtered."

Obi-Wan stepped onto the repulsorpad and it flew away from the cell.

* * *

A few days later, Obi-Wan was walking around the exercise room seeking a spot where he could contact the Council without it being obvious. When he reached one of the weight sets, he coughed and the inmates looked at him and got up. "We were just leaving," one of them said before they left.

Obi-Wan sat down and stretched before reaching down and removing the comlink that had been hidden there earlier. He finished stretching as he slipped the earpiece into his ear and activated the comlink. "This is Ben," he murmured into it. Funny how the codename he used was the same name he went by while on Tatooine what seemed like a lifetime ago. "I found the transmitter but I shall have to make this short."

He gazed around to make sure no one was within earshot before going on. "We have a problem. I made contact with Moralo Eval. He nearly divulged the kidnapping plot but Cad Bane interrupted him and stopped him from doing so."

"_Cad Bane? We had no intel they were in league together,_" Mace said.

"I am positive Eval hired Bane to break him out of prison," Obi-Wan said. "And, based on the way they were talking, it's going to happen soon."

"_Foolish we were to believe Bane's capture was without purpose,_" Yoda said.

_I had even forgotten that until now, _Obi-Wan thought. "Yes but we can make this work for us," he said. "If they do try to escape then I will not let them out of my sight. I am sure he'll lead us to answers about the plot and possibly to his superiors."

"_Good idea, Obi-Wan, just don't blow your cover,_" Mace said. "_It could take a while to extract you from prison._"

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. "Not to worry, I'm starting to enjoy playing the villain," he said before he quickly told Mace and Yoda that he had to go and disconnected the transmission before hiding it just as the clone guard walked by.

* * *

That night, while Obi-Wan was carrying his tray toward the table, was when Bane and Eval decided to initiate their breakout by having Obi-Wan and Boba Fett fight to give them enough time to escape. He wasn't going to let them out of his sight as he told Mace; it was a good thing he knew of where it was they were going.

"Hey Hardeen, you owe me something," Fett said walking forward.

"Do I?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"You don't remember me?" Fett demanded walking forward to stand face to chest with Obi-Wan. "That's very insulting."

"Kid, I don't want any trouble," Obi-Wan said.

Fett slapped his tray down. "You stole a bounty from me and I want an apology," he snapped.

Everyone began shouting out what Obi-Wan should do but he ignored them as he studied Fett. "You don't want to do this," he said.

"Oh yes I do," Fett said and went to attack Obi-Wan but, already knowing that was how he was going to start the fight, Obi-Wan dodged, grabbed Fett's arm and pinned it behind his back.

"I warned you," he said.

"All right, all right, that's it, fight's over," one of the clone guards shouted pointing electrorods at the two of them just as another inmate stood up and knocked the guards unconscious.

"No it isn't. You've got a problem with Boba, you've got a problem with me," the Trandoshan said and proceeded to toss Obi-Wan over the table to crash into the wall.

The riot began almost instantly after that.

"We need reinforcements in here now," one clone guard shouted.

Obi-Wan pulled himself to his feet before narrowing his eyes as he waited for Bane and Eval to make their move. More clone guards hurried into the cafeteria, which provided the inmates with the perfect opportunity to escape. They attacked the guards, stole the stun guns and began firing it at clones.

When Bane and Eval dashed toward the opening, Obi-Wan immediately dashed after them. Even in the confusion, he was able to find where Eval and Bane had went; the fact that he already knew of where they were going helped immensely. Avoiding the rioters and the clone guards was tedious though but he managed to do it and managed to catch up with Bane and Eval too.

"Hey, wait for me," he said causing Eval and Bane to stop and turn to look at him.

"No one invited you," Bane said.

"He killed a Jedi. He could be helpful," Eval said.

"Fine, we're wasting time," Bane growled; it was obvious he didn't like it though.

They started moving again down the winding corridors of the prison until they reached the morgue. "This is our way out of here," Bane said as the clones left the morgue with the gunnery in their hands.

"This is your brilliant plan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not the first time I've broken out of this stinkhole," Bane said.

_That explains how he escaped prison after he held the senators in the Senate building hostage and was arrested,_ Obi-Wan thought following Bane as he led the way forward.

Bane came to the control panel outside the morgue before punching in the lock code but it didn't work. He tried it again but it still didn't work. "The lock has changed," he said.

"Your plan has failed," Eval said moving to Bane's side.

"Shut up, let me think," Bane snapped.

Obi-Wan moved over to the control panel. "I can get us inside. I'll just rewire the access port. It'll take some time. Warn me if anyone comes."

"Make it quick," Bane said before he and Eval separated to both ends of the hallway. Once they were no longer looking his way, Obi-Wan used the Force to access the morgue.

"We're in," he called replacing the panel and the three of them made their way into the morgue.

"All riot causalities are sent to the morgue," Bane said moving forward. "It's an easy escape."

The sounds of someone making their way into the morgue came to Obi-Wan and he grimaced inwardly. "The guards are coming back," he said before he dashed toward one of the pods and climbed into it ignoring the dead body to the best of his ability before closing it over him.

"After what just happened up there, we're going to need more room in here," said one of the clone guards as they walked in most likely with another body. Obi-Wan grimaced but remained still.

"You can say that again," another clone guard said. "I'll send these to the cremation center."

The pods the criminals, and Obi-Wan, were in were sent downward to the incineration facility and Obi-Wan thought quickly about how to do what would happen next. He wouldn't kill the guards even if it meant making Bane suspicious of him; he didn't want to kill anyone in cold blood. It was one of the things that made Bane suspicious of him the first time around though but it couldn't be help.

"Hey, wait, looks like a couple of them are still showing vital signs," one guard said.

"All right, I'll check it out," another guard said.

Obi-Wan thought quickly of what to do as the pods opened up. Bane kicked one down before putting him between him and another guard causing the other guard to shoot his partner. Obi-Wan tackled another guard before bending his arm backwards and then, on a split second decision, tossed the guard into Bane.

Bane leapt backwards and proceeded to shoot the guard before glaring at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan snorted. "You got in my way," he said.

Bane glared at him before moving toward the entrance to the incineration facility. "Let's go," he said to Eval who was beating up another of the guards.

They left the facility, Bane shooting every guard that came their way, before they headed toward the outside of the prison where they would steal a freighter and escape Coruscant. When they reached the landing pad, Bane knocked out one of the guards with a kick to the head before shooting the other two. Then he leapt onto the speeder; Obi-Wan and Eval joined him and the speeder blasted away from the prison.

They kept flying onward to the platform where a freighter was parked several klicks from the prison. When they reached the platform, Bane parked it before the three of them leapt out of the speeder. "As soon as we're off Coruscant, we're safe," he said. They dashed over to the freighter as the freighter's captain walked away typing some stuff in his datapad.

Once they reached the cockpit, Eval immediately went to the pilot's seat and began charging up the systems while Bane, eyeing Obi-Wan with suspicion in his eyes, sat in the co-pilot's seat and Obi-Wan sat down between them. Eval started the systems up and guided the ship toward the atmosphere of Coruscant before putting the ship on autopilot. He turned around to face Obi-Wan.

"You did well back there, Hardeen," he said. "Maybe there's a place for you in my plans after all."

"I'm listening," Obi-Wan replied thankful that he got Eval's trust like the first time around.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the first part of the Deception trilogy**

**Darth: trilogy?**

**Blaze: I'm combining "Friends and Enemies" and "The Box" into one chapter since the first one will not be nearly as long as the latter one. In fact, I'm probably only going to use a few select scenes**

**Anakin: what can we expect from the next chapter?**

**Blaze: some Siri drama (she is pregnant and pregnant people do have mood swings sometimes all the time throughout the pregnancy), both Siri and Jenica discover something, some Ahsoka/Anakin bonding, and the events of "The Box"**

**Anakin: wow, it's going to be a long chapter**

**Blaze: probably**

**Bane: hi**

**Maul: hi**

**Eval: hi**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Obi-Wan: (drops burning boulder on Bane, pours hot oil on Eval, slices Maul in half then in thirds then in fourths, pushes Palpypie into a pit of lava and walks off to Starbucks)**

**Darth: STARBUCKS! (Joins Obi-Wan)**

**Anakin: (takes Blaze's remote, makes Palpypie alive and teleports him to Mustafar and tosses him back into the lava)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: HEEEEEY**

**Obi-Wan: (put cappuccino down and pulls out Ice, Blaze's ghost stabbing sword)**

**Palpypie: (quickly tries to run, realizes he's a ghost and floats off)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post the next chapter, which will cover a very different version of "Friends and Enemies" naturally and the events of "The Box" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon. I will try to get it up by Thursday but by Sunday at the latest if all things go as planned.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you to the 10 people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this chapter, which will cover the first part of "Friends and Enemies" with Siri drama and Anakin/Ahsoka bonding tossed into the mix. I was going to include "The Box" in this chapter but this chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be so "The Box" will be covered in the next chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 43**_

Several days had gone by since the funeral and, by this time, Siri had gotten control of her emotions. At least, that's what she kept trying to convince herself but her hormones were going crazy and she would become emotional at random moments. During the last several days, Siri had been having mood swings that confused Jenica, who was appointed to her as her apprentice. At first, Jenica didn't notice because she was still coming to terms with what happened to Obi-Wan, but after a while she began to notice something was off. However, it would appear she had other things on her mind.

"Master?" Jenica said quietly.

Siri glanced at the girl. "Yes?" she said. She hadn't been called Master since Ferus was knighted so it would take some getting used to.

"I can still feel him."

Siri frowned. "Who?"

"Master Obi-Wan, I can still feel him," Jenica said quietly eyes wide. "I don't know why I didn't feel it before but…the master/apprentice bond between us is still there. I am sure it was supposed to have been broken when my master died and yet, I can still feel it."

Siri's eyes went wide as Jenica's words, as logical and intelligent as they were, hit her and she quickly reached out with the bond she shared with her husband, the bond that formed months earlier on Lanteeb. And there it was; although hidden, it was pulsating as brightly as the day it was formed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was still alive.

"He's alive," she whispered. "Obi-Wan's alive."

Jenica's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm going to go tell Anakin. He should know," Siri said.

"I'll come with. Ahsoka might be with Master Skywalker and I think she'd like to know," Jenica said quietly. "But if he's alive then why…?"

"I don't know, Jenica, but at least he's alive." Without another word, Siri left her room and headed toward Anakin's room. She came to a stop at the door and knocked on it; it opened to reveal Ahsoka.

"Master Tachi, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I need to speak with your master. Is he here?" asked Siri.

"Yes, I'm here, Siri. What is it?" Anakin asked walking up behind Ahsoka.

"Anakin, I can still feel him. He's still alive," Siri cried.

Ahsoka looked confused.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I meant to tell you that Barriss contacted me twenty minutes ago. She wants to talk to you," he said.

"And you're telling me this now?" Ahsoka asked frowning.

"Hey, I forgot."

Ahsoka glared at him but left the room. Jenica moved to follow but stopped when Anakin told her to. "But Master Skywalker, I have to tell Ahsoka…" she began.

"It can wait," Anakin said. "Who's still alive, Siri?"

"Obi-Wan! I realized that he has to be alive because the bond between him and Jenica never broke," Siri explained; she couldn't say that the bond between her and her husband never broke but she was pretty sure Anakin could figure it out.

She was also confused when she noticed Anakin wasn't surprised or ecstatic to learn that his master, the man he considered to be his brother, was still alive. It hit her like a ton of duracrete being dropped on her head. Anakin knew!

"You knew?!" She demanded angrily.

Anakin looked away.

"What do you mean?" Jenica asked confused. "Master Skywalker, is Master Tachi right? Did you know?"

Anakin was silent. "I need to contact Master Yoda and Master Windu," he said pulling out his comlink.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Siri shouted before she burst into tears. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Calm down, Siri…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Siri flared angrily.

Anakin stepped back out of striking zone before he turned on his comlink. "Master Windu," he said into it.

"_What is it, Skywalker?_" Windu's voice asked.

"We've got a slight…problem."

"_Problem?_"

"I don't want to explain it over the comlink."

"_Very well. Master Yoda and I are on our way. Windu out._"

Anakin put the comlink away before placing a hand on Siri's shoulder and guiding her to the form couch. Siri sat down glaring at Anakin while Jenica sat down next to her looking really confused.

Siri folded her arms across her chest. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"I can't say anything until Master Windu and Master Yoda get here," Anakin said.

"But why?"

"I made a promise."

Siri glared at him before she started to sob again. Jenica put an arm around Siri's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her but it wasn't working.

Mace and Yoda made their way into the apartment at that moment before walking into the living area of the room. "So what's this about, Skywalker?" he asked.

"I think we forgot to take into account Jenica's bond with her master, Master Windu, Master Yoda," Anakin said.

Yoda's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Correct you are. Knew we should have that know the truth Padawan Narak would because of the bond," he said.

"Will someone just tell me what the blazes is going on?" Siri screamed.

"Calm down, Siri," Anakin said again.

Siri glared daggers at Anakin. "And how dare you keep this from me? He's my...one of my closest friends and you didn't tell me Obi-Wan was still alive even though you knew all along," she cried; she was thankful she was able to stop herself from calling Obi-Wan her husband.

"Instructed Skywalker to say nothing we did. Insisted on it, Obi-Wan did," Yoda said.

Siri started sobbing. Why would Obi-Wan keep such a thing from her?

"Since they already know, Master Yoda, then they may as well know the entire story," Anakin said.

"Correct you are, Skywalker. Your Padawan where is?"

"I sent her off to find Barriss. Once she realizes Barriss didn't want to talk to her, she'll be back though. So we should probably make this quick."

"But why? Why can't we tell Ahsoka?" Jenica asked.

"It is already dangerous enough that you two know," Mace said. "It's not dangerous for you, no, but it is dangerous for Obi-Wan. He's on an undercover mission right now; one vital to the safety of Chancellor Palpatine and the entire Republic. And the more people who know that he is still alive, the less likely the mission will succeed. That is why it is imperative that no one but who is in this room knows the truth."

Siri narrowed her eyes. "So Obi-Wan faked his own death to go on an undercover mission?" she asked.

"Yes. Volunteered for this mission, Obi-Wan did," Yoda said. "Honestly, surprised I am that discovered the truth earlier you did not, Padawan Narak."

"I don't know why I didn't. I guess I was in shock and when I finally came to terms with Master Obi-Wan's 'death', releasing my grief into the Force like my master taught me, I realized our bond never broke and I thought it was supposed to break when the master died or something," Jenica replied still looking a little confused.

Yoda nodded. "Usually, break the master/apprentice bond will if one or the other dies," he said. "Knew we should have that happen this would; knew Obi-Wan should have as well."

"Well, what's done is done," Mace said. "Siri, you and Padawan Narak must promise to never speak a word of this to anyone including Padawan Tano. As I said before, the more people who know, the less likely Obi-Wan can complete his mission and the more danger he will be in."

"I won't tell anyone anything, Master Windu," Siri said suddenly calm and collected.

"Neither will I," Jenica said.

_But I'm still not happy with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, _Siri thought angrily, _even if I am relieved beyond belief that you are still alive._

* * *

The freighter Obi-Wan, Cad Bane and Moralo Eval were in went past the atmosphere of Nal Hutta. Obi-Wan was moving at speeds that would allow him and his 'allies' to ditch the ship before the authorities found them. Naturally, Bane was going to have something to say about that but it didn't really matter what he had to say.

Bane moved forward to between the pilot's and co-pilot's seat. "We're coming in too fast, Hardeen, are you trying to kill us?" he demanded.

"They'll be waiting for us at every spaceport. We have to ditch the ship," Obi-Wan replied.

Bane sat down. "You mean you're going to intentionally crash us into the swamp," he said incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Obi-Wan said.

"He's right," Eval said. "We have no choice."

"Get ready for a fast exit," Obi-Wan said. The ship went down rapidly slamming into the ground and sending large pieces of the ship flying in all directions.

The swamp was quiet as the ship finished crashing and swamp creatures flew overhead. It had crashed nose first into the swamp and so Obi-Wan, Eval and Bane had to climb upwards to get out of the ship through the other half the ship where the boarding ramp had once been.

"Nobody can trace us here," Obi-Wan said once on top of the ship as he dusted himself off. "The swamp will swallow the ship up."

"So we leave no trace of our crash," Eval said also dusting himself off. "Moralo Eval likes a man who plans ahead." He walked away and Obi-Wan and Bane followed him to solid land near where the ship was sinking.

"You do have a plan?" Eval asked looking at Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, I know Nal Hutta. We can get a new ship at Bilbousa Bazaar. But this time we buy one otherwise we'll have the authorities back on our tail," Obi-Wan replied before he started walking again.

"Not so fast," Bane said. "We need to ditch these prison fatigues. We'll have a bounty on our heads for escaping and I don't like to stand out."

* * *

The two criminals, and Obi-Wan, made their way into the Bilbousa Bazaar immediately causing the local to stir. Obi-Wan kept an eye on them as well as on the local security while coming up with a way to contact Mace and Yoda and tell them to cancel the manhunt while at the same time preventing Bane from trying to ditch him again.

"Local security," Eval said glancing at the security officers. "Keep moving."

They started moving again until they reached the shop where they would get new outfits, gear and equipment. Obi-Wan was silent, contemplative, the entire walk thinking over what happened the first time.

"We'll get some new gear and equipment," Bane said as they made their way up the ramp to Pablo's Pawn shop. "Pablo's Pawn Shop has everything a bounty hunter needs and more." They made their way into the shop before searching around for gear and equipment.

Obi-Wan wasn't picky at all; he just got what was best suited for the person he was pretending to be. Bane was looking through the hats after having changed into his outfit. "Now all I need is a new hat," he said before he picked up one of the hats that looked nearly identical to the one he normally wore.

"You know, if you're trying to blend in, your hat will make you stand out," Obi-Wan said picking up the helmet he had worn the first time.

"I don't like to hide under a helmet," Bane said walking over to join Obi-Wan and Eval.

"Is there anything else you desire?" Pablo the Rodian asked walking over to join the trio. "New ship?"

"Your choice of weapons is lousy, Pablo," Bane said pushing Pablo back. "Where can I get some quality blasters?"

"Well, I wouldn't be too picky while on the run like you obviously are," Pablo said.

Obi-Wan grimaced inwardly; this was starting to spiral downward as it had the first time. "Perhaps it would be best if we got our weapons elsewhere," he suggested before things went out of control.

"You're right. Let's go," Eval said.

Bane glared at Pablo before transferring his glare to Obi-Wan before turning around and stalking out of the ship. "Thanks for the hat," he growled over his shoulder as he left.

Eval left with him and Obi-Wan sighed inwardly before looking at Pablo and handing him some credits. "For your troubles and I would appreciate it if no one knew we were here," he said.

Pablo looked a little surprised but he took the credits. "No one will," he said.

Obi-Wan, unsure if he could trust the Rodian, decided not to worry about it as he left the pawn shop to rejoin Eval and Bane. Bane glanced at him but said nothing for a moment before he said, "If Pablo calls security then they will be looking for three of us. We should split up. You go get a ship and we'll go get the weapons."

"Fine, just don't think about double crossing me or you're going to have to find your own way off Nal Hutta," Obi-Wan said.

Bane glared. "Fine, just be quick," he snapped before he and Eval moved off and Obi-Wan put his helmet on to hide his face and went off to find a ship.

He went to the shipyard and easily found the ship to use before, just in case, stuck the tracking device on it. He glanced over his shoulder before folding his arms across his chest as Bane and Eval came back. "So you did decide to double cross me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Bane doesn't want to split his fee for breaking me out of prison," Eval said after they paid the shipyard dealer. "And also, he despises you."

"I'm not going anywhere without my reward," Obi-Wan said curtly.

"This is between you two," Eval said before he entered the ship.

"Here's your reward. I'm not killing you." The disorienting spray shot into Obi-Wan's eyes and a kick sent him flying to the ground.

Muttering a few choice Huttese curse words he learned from Anakin under his breath, Obi-Wan watched through blurry eyes as the ship blasted off. _You aren't getting far, Bane,_ he thought before he dashed off to find the security guards and the hutts.

He found the leader of the security force outside Gardulla the Hutt's palace. "Excuse me, I would like to speak to whoever is in charge here," he said.

The Nikto guard Obi-Wan remembered was the one that interrogated him stood up. "You are one of those that has a rather large price on your head," he said as the Gammorreans stood up. "But there were two others with you."

"Yes and they double-crossed me but I put a tracker on their ship. I'll give you the frequency."

The Nikto narrowed his eyes. "Very well, give us the frequency," he said.

Obi-Wan gave it to them easily before watching as the Niktos and the Gammorreans left to find the ship.

* * *

Cad Bane was flying the freighter Hardeen got for them while he listened to Eval speak with Count Dooku's hologram at the back of the ship.

"Yes Count Dooku," Eval was saying to the hologram. "I'm sorry I was delayed. I'm free now. I'll try to reach Serenno as soon as possible."

"_No more excuses Eval. Time is running short,_" Dooku's hologram said.

"Yes Count Dooku. No more excuses," said Eval before he disconnected the transmission and walked over to sit down in the co-pilot's seat.

"You said it yourself, Eval," Bane said, "You're free now. I want my money."

"After the weapons and the ship, I have very little credits left. You'll be paid when we reach Serenno," Eval said.

The ship suddenly shuddered violently as blasterfire slammed into it. Eval grabbed the console to steady himself. "What is this?" he demanded. "Who's attacking us?"

"The Hutts!" Bane growled.

"How'd they find us so quickly?" Eval protested.

"Hardeen trying to even the score," Bane growled just as more blaster fire slammed into the back of the ship and Bane growled when he noticed that the engines were fried. "The engines are fried. We're going to have to turn back."

* * *

"Their ship will crash soon on Nal Hutta. Be there to capture the fugitives," the voice of the Nikto pilot in charge of the attack on the freighter said. The Nikto nodded before gesturing to the Gammorrean and he left.

"You found the ship like I said," Obi-Wan said to the Nikto guard. How he ended up in the dungeon like the first time was basically because the Nikto guard wasn't going to let him escape. Naturally, he really didn't expect to just be able to walk away because of the bounty on their heads. That was why Obi-Wan called off the manhunt the first time. "Our deal was that you would let me go now."

"The deal has changed," the Nikto said.

Obi-Wan sighed and, once the Nikto's back was turned, used the Force to free himself and call a rod to his hand before proceeding to knock the Nikto out. _Well, it went differently but the results were still the same,_ he thought making his way out of the dungeon beneath Gardulla the Hutt's palace.

Once he was in a spot where he could speak to Mace and Yoda without getting caught, he contacted them. "This is Ben. I'm sorry for being out of communication but the situation has become tenuous," he said. "Although it looks like things are going to be on track soon. I need you to remove the bounty hunters. If I can win over Cad Bane then I can learn more about Eval's plot but there can't be more complications. So no matter what you hear, don't contact me or send help. Oh and one more thing, I will need enough credits to buy a new ship."

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine resisted the urge to narrow his eyes at the hologram of Mace Windu, one of the Jedi he liked least of all. "Why are you removing the bounty on the three fugitives?" he asked. He already knew one of the three fugitives was Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was also one of the Jedi that he disliked the most, but the Jedi council didn't know that.

"_If they're free to move then they could lead us back to Eval's operation,_" Windu replied.

"Very well, keep me appraised," Palpatine said before he disconnected the transmission and looking at Anakin who was gazing out through the viewports eyes narrowed as if he was replaying what he just heard about Kenobi's supposed killer. Despite how much Anakin Skywalker had changed, changes that Palpatine did not like and had a feeling was due to whoever was meddling with his plans, he knew that Anakin was close enough to Kenobi to actually react with anger to Kenobi's killer wandering free.

"Are you all right, Anakin?" Palpatine asked false concern in his voice.

Anakin shook his head. "Just trying to come to terms with the fact that I can't do anything while my master's killer walks free," he said.

"The Jedi Council must not trust you enough to control your feelings enough to go after Hardeen," Palpatine suggested.

"I can come to terms with it, your Excellency, but I know I have to be patient. Even though the Jedi have called off the hunt, Hardeen will still get justice," Anakin replied.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes; that did not sound like something Anakin would say. It just goes to show that Anakin had changed a lot and Palpatine did not like it; if only he could find out who was meddling with his carefully laid plans.

"Nevertheless," Palpatine said calmly deciding on a different approach to get Anakin to react in anger. Perhaps if he knew of where Hardeen was then he might change his mind about going after him, "I have it from a reliable source that the fugitives were last heading towards Nal Hutta. I am sure you are angry with Hardeen but you cannot deny your feelings, Anakin. They are what make you special. If you believe you can stop this plot against me, I trust you."

"I thank you for your trust but I'm going to leave it up to the Council and, by your leave, I am starting to get hungry so I'm going to go get something to eat," Anakin said with a slight incline of his head before he turned around and left the office.

Palpatine stared after him. _Now I really must find out who is causing Anakin to change so much,_ he thought, _before I lose what influence I have cultivated._

* * *

Obi-Wan sat at the café in the Bilbousa Bazaar watching as Bane and Eval entered the Bazaar before he sipped at his drink. "Back so soon?" he called down to them.

The two of them looked at him before making their way over to join him.

"Let me guess," Obi-Wan said swirling his drink around in its glass; he really was having fun playing the bad guy, "you missed me." He sipped at his drink again as Bane ran up to him, grabbed him and proceeded to toss him into a table.

"Kill me and you will never get off Nal Hutta," Obi-Wan warned the bounty hunter.

"Moralo Eval is running out of time and patience. Let the man talk," Eval said pulling Bane off Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rubbed his throat as he sat up. "Look, I've got a ship," he said. "You've got the Hutts on your tails so you make me a partner in everything."

Eval sighed. "Your deal is accepted," he said turning away.

"No, first I want to know where you got the credits to buy a ship," Bane said stopping Obi-Wan from following Eval.

"You thought you left me for dead," Obi-Wan retorted tossing Bane's hand off his chest, "but the Hutts owed me a favor."

"So you had them shoot us down," Bane growled stepping forward only for Obi-Wan to push him back a few steps.

"You would have done the same thing, Bane," he said. "The way I see it, we're even now."

"Now that we're all friends," Eval growled, "get me off this festering stinkhole."

When they reached the ship, Obi-Wan decided to tell Bane of the split in the fee he got from saving Eval from prison. "So about your fee from Eval, a 50/50 split sounds fair to me," he said.

Bane glanced at him. "Over my dead corpse," he said.

"Don't tempt me," Obi-Wan replied following Bane into the ship.

Their next destination was Serenno. The place where the biggest of all the challenges Obi-Wan faced during his undercover mission the first time, and the time now, would take place; the Box.

* * *

"Barriss didn't want to speak with me," Ahsoka said as she blocked a slash aimed at her side before thrusting her blades toward Anakin's chest but they were easily blocked by Anakin's blade.

"My mistake," Anakin said with a shrug. "I thought that's what she said. I guess I heard wrong."

"Must be old age."

Anakin scowled good-humoredly before he proceeded to disarm Ahsoka while she was distracted. "I win again," he said. "Not bad for an old man, huh?"

Ahsoka snorted calling her lightsabers to her hands. "Rematch?" she asked.

Anakin grinned. "Sure thing," he said and the two of them began to spar again.

After sparring for the majority of the day, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber. "I think that's enough for one day," he said. "Want to go to Dex's?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Can Jenica come with?" she asked.

"Ask Siri. I don't mind."

Ahsoka nodded and the two of them walked toward Siri's apartment where Jenica was staying with Siri since Siri was her temporary master while Obi-Wan was undercover. They reached the apartment and Ahsoka knocked on the door. The door slide open and Jenica stepped back.

"Master Skywalker, Ahsoka, what brings you two here?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come to us to Dex's Diner," Ahsoka said.

"Sure, let me just ask Master Tachi. You're welcome to come in," Jenica said before she walked over to join her master while Ahsoka and Anakin walked into the apartment.

"Master Tachi, can I go with Ahsoka and Master Skywalker to Dex's Diner?" Jenica asked.

Siri glanced at her. "Fine by me but bring me a nerfsteak, a sweet pie and some Jawa juice," she said.

"Nerfsteak and sweet pie? That's an odd combination," Ahsoka said.

"I don't know if Dex's serves that, master," Jenica said.

"But that's what I want," Siri protested tears filling her eyes.

Anakin saw another mood swing coming on. He had talked with Padmé about Siri's pregnancy, after getting permission from Siri, and Padmé warned him that pregnant people were very emotional, sometimes had mood swings all the time and had weird food cravings. She said that she dealt with it when her sister was pregnant. She also warned Anakin that the mood swings would occur whenever they felt like it; it was different from one pregnant woman to the next.

So, upon seeing the mood swing coming on, Anakin hastened to reassure her. "We'll get you that, Siri," he said. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Hurry up. I'm hungry," Siri shouted angrily.

"We're going, Siri, we're going," Anakin said and the three of them left Siri's apartment.

"What's the matter with Master Tachi, master?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin looked at his apprentice with a raised eyebrow. "How the blazes do I know?" he asked.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Let's go get something to eat," she said.

Anakin nodded in agreement and the three Jedi left the Jedi Temple before heading over to the speeder and taking it down toward Dex's Diner.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I know I said I was going to combine "Friends and Enemies" with "The Box" but I realized that this chapter would end up being like twenty pages if I did both episodes so I decided to put "The Box" as its own chapter**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: yup so did I**

**Harry: IT WAS AWESOME**

**Severus: will you ever learn to not scream every time you talk, Potter?**

**Harry: NO**

**Anakin: Obi-Wan's going to be in sooo much trouble when Siri gets a hold of him**

**Siri: (ignites lightsaber and glares at Obi-Wan)**

**Obi-Wan: uh, can it at least wait until after the "Crisis on Naboo" episode?**

**Siri: fine but only until then (deactivates lightsaber)**

**Obi-Wan: (pulls out flaming machete)**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Obi-Wan: (slams flaming machete into Palpypie's head)**

**Anakin: how'd you know he was there?**

**Obi-Wan: (shrugs) I sensed his presence**

**Anakin: ah**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the next chapter, which will definitely cover "The Box" as soon as I possibly can. Since I posted this chapter early, I will try to get the next chapter up by Friday night and, if all things go as planned, the chapter covering "Crisis on Naboo" will be up by Sunday night.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you to the 11 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. This chapter is definitely going to cover the events of "The Box" and I hope that you like it even if some of the events might not change. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 44**_

Obi-Wan watched as Bane guided the freighter they retrieved from Nal Hutta toward the landing pad outside Count Dooku's palace on the beautiful planet of Serenno. It was ironic that the beautiful planet was home to someone as diabolical as Dooku. Obi-Wan pushed those thoughts away before he began focusing on what was going to happen next.

The Box.

Obi-Wan grimaced inwardly; he was not looking forward to that. He only had to do what he could to avoid arousing Dooku's suspicions even though he wasn't exactly sure if Dooku was suspicious or not before the actual mission began. He was certain Dooku knew of what was going on when he found that comlink within his sniper rifle's case after the bounty hunters had been captured.

Obi-Wan resolved to make sure that didn't happen that time to avoid letting Dooku know about his deception.

The ship landed and Eval led the way out of the ship. Bane, adjusting his hat, followed Eval and Obi-Wan, slipping on the mask he bought on Nal Hutta, brought up the rear of the group. Count Dooku was walking toward them surrounded by magnaguards holding their rods with the balls of crackling energy on either end.

Eval hurried forward to join Dooku almost as soon as he stepped off the steps leading into the freighter. "Count Dooku, I apologize for my delay," Eval said before eyeing the magnaguards warily when they moved forward a little.

"Your careless delay could have ruined my plan, Eval," Dooku said coolly before he lifted his eyes as Obi-Wan and Bane joined Eval. "I see Cad Bane is with you. Who is the other one?"

Eval turned to look. "This is Rako Hardeen," he said turning to look back at Dooku. "When Bane's escape plan failed, we only succeeded thanks to Hardeen. I thought he might be useful for the tournament."

"Enough small talk, I want my money," Bane said sternly.

"That makes two of us," Obi-Wan said.

"You shall have it and perhaps much more," Dooku said. "Both of you if you would like to enter our friendly contest."

"I'm in if he's in," Obi-Wan said.

"You already owe me for one job, Dooku," Bane said sparing Obi-Wan only a single glance. "Anything else will cost you triple."

Eval looked a little surprised by that.

"I assure you if you survive the challenge then the reward will be worth it," Dooku said reassuringly stepping aside.

Bane brushed rudely past Eval and Obi-Wan copied his movement before the two of them made their way toward the palace with the magnaguards surrounding them.

* * *

Anakin walked down the twists and turns of the Jedi Temple heading toward Master Tachi's room with his Padawan and her temporary Padawan at his side carrying the food that Siri had requested earlier. Ahsoka, grimacing, glared at Anakin. "Why aren't you carrying anything?" she asked a little irritably.

Anakin grinned. "Hey, it doesn't take more than two hands," he said.

"Uh huh. You just didn't want to do any work."

"Me?"

Ahsoka snorted but a smile played on her lips. "Yes you," she said. "Come on, we should get this to Master Tachi. I don't want her to get angry with us again."

Anakin nodded in agreement and the three of them picked up their pace a little before Anakin led the way into the apartment. Siri, resting on her back on the form couch, looked at him. "It's about time," she growled pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Sorry, it took a lot longer to find what you wanted," Anakin admitted.

Jenica and Ahsoka placed the food and other items on the table in front of the form couch and Siri reached out before picking up one of the sweet pies before immediately biting into it. "Did you get me some Jawa juice too?" she demanded.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Jenica exchanged glances sharply. "Uh…"

Siri glared at them.

"We'll go get it now, Master," Jenica said quickly to avoid seeing Siri blow up again. In the past month since Obi-Wan went undercover, and since Anakin found out Siri was pregnant, he, Jenica and Ahsoka had seen Siri get angry for no apparent reason and then angrier when she had a reason. Padmé said it was because of the mood swings and, apparently, even Jedi training couldn't combat the mood swings of a pregnant lady.

The two Padawans and one Jedi Knight quickly left the room to find Siri some Jawa juice.

"I don't understand why Master Tachi is acting this way, Master Skywalker," Jenica said frowning. "It's been going on for a while now and I just don't understand."

Ahsoka's eyes were narrowed. "I asked Barriss," she said, "but Barriss says she didn't know but I find that unlikely since she is a healer."

Anakin shrugged. "I have no idea either but it would probably be best if we didn't get on Master Tachi's bad side," he said.

"Probably a good idea," Ahsoka agreed.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Bane made their way through the group of bounty hunters and they were halfway through the group before Obi-Wan decided to break the silence. "So, what kind of contest do you think the count has planned?" he asked.

"I'd be surprised if we all survived," Bane admitted before he frowned when he spotted the bounty hunter Onca's brother and the hat he was wearing. "Nice hat."

Obi-Wan decided against trying to stop Bane; it wouldn't work anyway. If Bane wanted something then he would get it no matter who he had to kill to get it.

"Where'd you get it?" Bane demanded.

Onca's brother didn't respond; he merely pulled out his blaster but was shot by Bane almost before the blaster cleared its holster.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to shake his head at Bane's ruthlessness.

Bane caught the hat when it came flying to him before putting it on and glaring at Obi-Wan. "What are you looking at? It's a nice hat," he said walking away ignoring the glare Onca was giving him.

Dooku, Eval and his magnaguards approached the group at that moment. "Welcome to Serenno," Dooku said as he moved forward. "You have been invited here because you are the best bounty hunters in the galaxy."

"Kiera Swan, two time winner of the Obsidian Sphere. Derrown, known simply as the Exterminator, Sixtat, the outland's butcher, Embo, your bounty tallies was second only to one last season, Cad Bane who needs no introduction. Rako Hardeen, the marksman of a Concord Dawn, Jakoli known for never bringing anyone back alive. Onca, you and your brother have been a legendary team. This challenge may prove difficult for you alone. Twazzi, your acrobatics once earned you praise from Chancellor Valorum, Sinrich, inventor of the holographic disguise matrix and finally, Mantu, your people was once a peaceful race, how far have they fallen."

"In a few moments, all eleven of you will enter what we call the Box," Dooku said gesturing and the group of bounty hunters, and Obi-Wan, turned to look at the gigantic cubicle known as the Box.

"Some of you will not make it out alive," Dooku went on, "For those who do, we are looking for the five most skilled among you. Any additional survivors will be eliminated to preserve the integrity of the job that awaits."

The magnaguards guided a tray toward them. "Place your weapons here," one of the magnaguards said.

The bounty hunters, and Obi-Wan, immediately began removing their weapons and placing them on the tray.

"For those we choose, you will, of course, be paid most handsomely," Dooku went on. "But more than that, you will be a part of an operation that will be a turning point in the Clone Wars. And when we succeed, we will bring the Republic to its pitiful knees."

_In your dreams, maybe not even then,_ Obi-Wan thought eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"Listen up," Eval began to speak, "the Box was designed by me, Moralo Eval, to stimulate certain situations you might encounter on the job. Go now, enter the box if you have the courage."

Obi-Wan walked alongside Cad Bane as the group headed toward the entrance into the Box.

* * *

The inside of the Box was just as Obi-Wan remembered; a white expansive space that Obi-Wan knew could change easily especially if the first obstacle was the one he thought it was going to be and it likely was. Suddenly, the walls that surrounded them transformed into the face of Moralo Eval.

"_Before we begin our first challenge, let me say there is only one rule inside the Box; there are no rules_," Eval said.

Embo asked something.

"_The point, my friend, is to escape_," Eval said, "_and quickly because only the survivors will advance to the next challenge_." His image disappeared and the inside of the Box was plunged into silence that Obi-Wan knew would not last long.

An opening opened up and the greenish gas known as dioxis erupted from the opening. "Dioxis, breathe that and you're dead," Obi-Wan called covering his mouth.

Sections of the floor began to rise and fall and Obi-Wan began analyzing it trying to find the pattern he found the first time around.

"Every man for themselves," Sixtat called leaping onto one of the sections only to be kicked off when Embo leapt onto that same section.

Everyone else leapt onto the sections as they rose upward before it came to a stop. Sixtat managed to pull himself to his feet on one of the rising columns. "That wasn't so hard," he said.

_It's about to get a lot harder,_ Obi-Wan thought watching as the columns rose again.

Twazzi nearly got trapped between the column and the ceiling but was now hanging on between two columns. Embo leapt off the column he was one and kicked Mantu off his section causing him to hang on to the edge of the column.

Obi-Wan found the way out easily; he already knew of where to look even with the thick, poisonous gas that covered the bottom area of the room. "The way out is down not up," he said pointing downward. "I'll go scout a way out. The filters in my helmet will allow me to survive for a short time."

Without bothering on waiting for a reply, Obi-Wan leapt down into the gas-clouded and immediately headed toward the opening. He leapt into it without a second thought before turning towards the opening as it slide open. "There's a hole in the floor that will get you below the gas line," he called upward. "Jump down the hole and follow the tunnel." He began crawling down the tunnel without waiting to see what the others did.

* * *

"What if he's wrong?" Sixtat demanded pushing his hand against the ceiling as the column continued its upward movement.

Cad Bane glared at Sixtat. "You've got a better idea," he demanded and, without waiting for Sixtat to respond, leapt down into the gas covering his mouth. He leapt into the hole easily before beginning to crawl after Hardeen with the rest of the bounty hunters just behind him.

* * *

Obi-Wan pulled himself into the next room before turning to look toward the opening as Bane pulled himself upwards. "What took you so long?" he asked holding out a hand but Bane slapped it away and pulled himself upward onto the edge of the large column.

The wall changed as the rest of the bounty hunters arrived on the column. "_Moralo Eval is impressed_," Eval said, "_no casualties on the first challenge_."

The column they were on began to lower to the ground as Eval spoke again. "_I guarantee you that will not be the case with the next_," he said before his image disappeared and the room became dark.

Once the column was on the ground, everyone began to spread out. It was at that moment that horizontal columns, with laser-spiked tipped at their ends began jutting out of the wall at random intervals. At least, that was the way it appeared to the others but, to Obi-Wan, he knew of the pattern that would lead him to the escape route on the ceiling.

Onca was killed first and Kiera Swan soon followed. Obi-Wan was already examining the area trying to find the pattern he found the first time around.

* * *

Count Dooku narrowed his eyes as he observed Hardeen who was dodging the laser spike-tipped columns easily as if he somehow knew of where they were going to be as if he could sense where they would be. _But that makes no sense,_ Dooku thought watching Hardeen some more before looking at Eval.

"Impressive," he said, "I sense something different about that one. Tell me what you know about this Rako Hardeen."

Eval pulled up the profile about Hardeen. "He killed the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi but only with a sniper rifle," he said dismissively.

Dooku frowned. "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he murmured; one of the biggest pains in the Separatists' side since the beginning of the war. He wasn't entirely sure Kenobi could be killed as easily as by a sniper blast.

* * *

"I know how to get out," Obi-Wan said almost as soon as he spotted the pattern.

"Tell me," Bane demanded immediately.

"There's a pattern to the blades. Watch," Obi-Wan said before he pointed to one of the columns. "That's ones next." Sure enough, that column jutted out of the wall just as Obi-Wan had predicted.

"If I can time it right, I can climb up to that exit shaft," Obi-Wan added gesturing to the exit shaft. "Just follow me and time your jump."

"No," Bane growled.

Obi-Wan leapt onto the columns and began to make his way upwards. "Get moving," he called crouching on one of the columns.

Kiera went to follow Obi-Wan but was killed and Bane, most likely brought to his senses by that, immediately leapt up after Obi-Wan. Embo followed him as did a couple of others.

Obi-Wan leapt on another column that Cad Bane missed and he quickly pulled Bane onto the column. Bane glanced at him but Obi-Wan ignored the glance as he leapt onto another column.

Twazzi soon joined them as did Derrown. Obi-Wan leapt to another column before sliding along the column to avoid the column that jutted out above his head. He then leapt onto another column and another until he was on one that he knew would take him to the one he needed to go to. He dodged the laser spike-tipped horizontal columns that shot toward him before he leapt onto the column beneath the shaft.

He leapt into the shaft and began climbing upward; Cad Bane followed him.

* * *

Eval slammed his fist into the screen angrily.

"Hardeen has done it again," Dooku commented folding his arms across his chest. "I'm beginning to think he will be the best one to lead this operation."

"Hardeen is crafty I will grant you," Eval said folding his hands under his chin. "But let's see what happens when he's not the key to their survival."

* * *

Obi-Wan helped Jakoli into the next room, which was completely red, and he grimaced. The ray shield incident and one of the reasons why he couldn't stand ray shields. But he decided not to focus on that now.

Eval's image appeared on the wall again. "_To make it to my final challenge, you will need to get past my ray shield_," he said and the group of bounty hunters, and Obi-Wan, were suddenly surrounded by a ray shield that slowly began to close in on them. A small chamber was on the wall where the switch was located; it was protected by a ray shield.

"_The switch to turn it off is on the other side. The syringe on the platform contains a highly electromagnetic serum that will allow you to pass through the shield. However, it is toxic to all but one of you."_ Eval laughed as Sixtat reached for the serum and his image disappeared.

Embo spoke again.

"So it would seem," Obi-Wan said understanding the bounty hunter eyeing the ray shield as it drew closer warily.

Columns began to rise in the air and Obi-Wan quickly leapt onto the platform with the rest of the group except Jakoli who was killed by the ray shield on the floor. Derrown turned his gaze to the syringe and reached out to take it.

Bane intervened and grabbed his arm as well as the syringe. "Hey, who put you in charge?" he demanded.

Derrown growled out a response in his own language; Obi-Wan understood him as he did the first time.

"Does anyone know what this gas bag is saying?" Bane asked holding the syringe away from Derrown.

"I do," Obi-Wan said taking the syringe from Bane, "He can get us out of this." He handed the syringe to Derrown before glancing at Bane and the others.

"He's a Parwan. His blood can handle the electromagnetic serum," said Obi-Wan.

"Are you certain?" Bane asked arms folded across his chest.

"Fifty/fifty, depends on the blood type of the Parwan," Obi-Wan said.

"Great," Bane muttered.

Obi-Wan watched as Derrown made his way toward the ray shield. As he moved toward the ray shield with the syringe in his hand, the ray shield drew closer to the group and Obi-Wan as well as the rest of the group, save for Mantu, leapt on to the much narrower platform. Derrown glanced back at them.

"Hurry, use the serum," Obi-Wan called.

Derrown injected the serum into his arm before stretching his arm through the ray shield. The platforms on which Obi-Wan and the others were standing began to fall and grow narrower. Mantu ended up fallen off the column and was killed in the ray shield before Obi-Wan could reach him. Everyone else was on the remaining platform. Embo ordered Derrown to hurry it up; Derrown reached closer to the switch and barely managed to turn the ray shields off before they reached the remaining bounty hunters and Obi-Wan.

More columns appeared as did a hallway in front of Derrown. Embo made his way up the steps and down the hallway behind the Parwan and Obi-Wan and the remaining survivors followed him.

"His blood, how'd you know about it?" Bane asked as he and Obi-Wan walked past Derrown.

"I used to kill Parwans for a living," Obi-Wan replied.

The Parwan protested.

* * *

Dooku watched the survivors make their way down the hallway before shaking his head. "Your box does not appear to be as much of a challenge as I thought," he said turning around, "perhaps I should put Hardeen in charge of the mission."

Eval bristled in anger. "But this was my plan," he protested turning around to face Dooku as he got out of his chair. "You promised me the lead role."

Dooku glanced at him over his shoulder. "You have one last test to change my mind," he said coolly.

"Do not fear Count Dooku," Eval said walking past Dooku, "I will show you who's weak."

* * *

The remaining five bounty hunters, and Obi-Wan, made their way into another room.

"_The final challenge has arrived_," Eval's voice sounded around them.

On the floor beneath their feet, jets of fire sprouted upward making the floor covered in asked if they were supposed to escape the room.

"Unfortunately no," Eval said appearing in the small chamber on the side of the wall. He pressed another button and part of the floor rose upward before the flames disappeared making the platform on which they stood larger than it was earlier. A column rose higher than the others and, on it, was a sniper rifle.

"You must test your sniper skills," Eval said pressing a button on his comlink and a bright target on the wall appeared. "Hit the target."

The group moved toward the rifle but Sixtat stepped in front of them. "Back boys, I show you how it's done," he said before he took the rifle and aimed it at the garget. He fired at the target and hit it the first couple of times but missed the third time. The part of the platform he was standing on fell away and, with a cry, Sixtat fell into the flames.

Obi-Wan winced inwardly.

Eval laughed.

"I get it," Obi-Wan said calmly. "If we miss the target then the platform gets smaller. Then there won't be a platform left."

Another sniper rifle appeared and Obi-Wan took it without a second thought. He aimed it and was able to hit the target all three times. However, just as he was expecting, Eval wasn't that happy.

The platform the others were on rose higher than the one Obi-Wan was on and Eval glared at him. "This is not the first time you've saved everyone's skin, Hardeen," Eval said. "Five more hits, let's see how good you really are." He pressed another button and the platform narrowed dangerously.

Obi-Wan grimaced and, hoping Dooku wouldn't sense his use of the Force, he fired at the targets but, just as he expected, he ran out of charge before he could hit the last target. He resisted the urge to glare at Eval since he knew that was Eval's plan.

"Oh what a shame," Eval said, "Out of charges. It's also important as a bounty hunter to be lucky and your luck just ran out." He pressed another button and Obi-Wan gritted his teeth knowing of what was going to happen. The platform disappeared but, as he fell, Bane sent a extensive cord flying at Obi-Wan and it circled around his wrist stopping his descent.

"How dare you defy Moralo Eval?" Eval demanded.

Bane looked at Eval. "If you're going to kill him, do it like a man," he retorted.

"_You heard him Eval_," Dooku's voice said and his face took up the image of the wall, "_show us what you are made of_." The flames were extinguished except for on the edges of the square beneath Obi-Wan's feet. Eval was pushed into the room and Dooku's face appeared on the wall again.

Bane let Obi-Wan drop onto one of the columns that jutted upward to catch him before he was lowered to the ground. He waited for the probe droids to arrive since he knew Eval fought dirty. The probe droids appeared and began fighting at Obi-Wan. He easily destroyed the first one with a sharp quick, grabbed the second one and tossed it into the third one. He then grabbed the third one and, walking along the wall before tossing it into Eval knocking him down. Eval tossed the probe droid into the wall before standing up.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Obi-Wan said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Eval said before he pressed another button and the floor rose up in a maze. He chased after Eval who rounded the corner and dashed out of the maze before pressing another button. A wall appeared in front of Obi-Wan but he merely jumped to the top of it and slammed a punch into Eval's face.

"Let's even the playing field," he said slamming Eval's comlink into the ground to disable it.

Eval snarled in fury before attacking Obi-Wan and sending him skidding dangerously close to the flames. Obi-Wan flipped to his feet and tackled Eval to the ground before slamming punches into his face. It wasn't long before the punches took its toll on Eval and one last punch knocked him unconscious.

"_Finish him Hardeen,_" Dooku said but, when Obi-Wan refused, he added, "_Very disappointing._"

"With all due respect, I just want to do my job and get my money," Obi-Wan retorted.

"_It is unfortunate that your leadership skills are so lacking,_" Dooku said as Obi-Wan joined the other bounty hunters. "_Nevertheless, congratulations on surviving the box. Tomorrow, you will kidnap Chancellor Palpatine at the festival on Naboo. With the leader of the Republic as our hostage, we will demand the release of all Separatist prisoners. If our demands are not met then the Chancellor will be executed._"

Obi-Wan had to wonder if that was really a bad thing but quickly pushed that thought away.

"_Either way, you would help reshape the galaxy,_" said Dooku. "_Once you are all onboard the transport, Eval will walk you through his plan. However, the operation Naboo will be run by Cad Bane._"

Eval looked surprised and angry and Bane moved forward.

"_All of you work for him now,_" Dooku added.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was "The Box"**

**Darth: pretty much went the same way as the episode**

**Blaze: yeah, the next episode will change big time though**

**Darth: so what's going to happen?**

**Blaze: "Crisis on Naboo" plus Obi getting chewed out by his extremely emotional, pregnant wife and Obi learning that he is going to be a father**

**Darth: oh I'm looking forward to that**

**Anakin: cool and what is going to happen after the next chapter**

**Blaze: the events of "Revenge" but different naturally**

**Obi-Wan: and then "Revival" after "Revenge" right?**

**Blaze: yup. Ugh, dealing with the stupid Internet to watch "Revival"**

**Anakin: the Internet can be stupid when you need it**

**Blaze: tell me about it. So please review and I will post the next chapter, which will cover "Crisis on Naboo" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed the last chapter in the last day. You guys are the greatest. This chapter will cover the events of "Crisis on Naboo" as well as some other stuff that I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. I hope that you like it and reviews are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 45**_

Anakin stood alongside Ahsoka gazing at the hologram of Theed where the Festival of Light was going to take place. Windu was also standing there informing them of what it was they were supposed to do as well as Obi-Wan's part in the plan. The only one who was present who didn't know the truth about Obi-Wan until just before the meeting was Ahsoka.

Windu gestured to the map. "As you can see, we've mapped the Chancellor's route to and from the Festival's stage," he said as a yellow line traced the path through the hologram. "We'll know where he'll be at every moment from the time we land on Naboo."

"What security measures are in place?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"The Naboo guard will have armed sentry points at all entrances at the palace," Windu said. "And the stage itself will be shielded by a ray shield for the duration of the event."

"It doesn't look like there's anything to worry about," Siri said irritably. Then again, her mood swings were something that seemed to occur at the most inconvenient of moments; it made Anakin wonder how long she would be able to hide her pregnancy from the Council.

"With complacency comes vulnerability," Yoda said. "It is what we do not see that concerns me. A long time to plan his attack Count Dooku had."

"Yes, we thought we had an advantage with Obi-Wan on the inside," Windu said. "But we've had no communication with him in days."

"Obi-Wan will get his part done," Anakin said assuredly. "Let's just make sure we do ours."

Windu and Yoda exchanged glances but they nodded and dismissed the gathered people to get ready for the mission. Siri fell into step beside Anakin as the two of them left the War Room with Ahsoka and Jenica just behind them. Ahsoka had been shocked to learn that Obi-Wan was still alive but she had quickly gotten control of her shock. She was more surprised that Anakin knew than anything else but she also understood why Anakin couldn't say anything. She was definitely maturing even though she was barely fifteen years old and Anakin couldn't be prouder of his apprentice.

"I still don't see why I can't go with you," Siri growled.

"All things considered, Siri, it probably isn't a good idea for you to be there," Anakin said.

"I can take care of myself!" Siri snapped before she began to sob, "I just want to see him."

Anakin sighed inwardly before putting a comforting arm around Siri's shoulders. "Hey, look at it this way, you'll have plenty of time to come up with what you're going to shout at Obi-Wan when he gets back," he said since he knew Obi-Wan was in for a rough time when he returned to the Temple.

"Oh you're right, I do," Siri said happily.

"Why would Siri shout at Master Obi-Wan, master?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin shrugged thinking quickly. "They're close friends and Siri feels left out and she's not exactly even-tempered," he said.

Siri punched Anakin in the shoulder. "Are you calling me short-tempered?" she snapped angrily before she started to sob. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Ah, I didn't mean it like that. Er…" Anakin looked at his apprentice helplessly.

Ahsoka smirked but, apparently, decided to take pity on Anakin even if she didn't understand why Siri was having such rapid mood swings. "Don't you have some planning to do on what you're going to scold Master Obi-Wan about when he gets back to the Temple?" she asked.

Siri's tears stopped and she smiled. "Oh yeah," she said before she looked at Anakin. "May the Force be with you, Anakin, and when you see Obi-Wan, slap him for me."

Anakin chuckled. "Sure thing," he said. "Do I tell him why?"

"No, I will when he gets back to the Temple." Siri walked away.

"Wait up, Master Tachi," Jenica called jogging after her temporary master. "May the Force be with you, you two," she added over her shoulder as she fell into step beside Siri.

"Are you really going to slap Obi-Wan when this is all over?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin smirked. "I'm tempted," he said, "but I probably won't. Come on, let's get going. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

The small hangar was close to the palace while at the same time far enough away to not be caught by anyone who was guarding the palace and preparing for the Festival of Light the following day. Embo, Derrown and Eval quickly took out several of the mechanics inside while Obi-Wan waited outside with Bane, Twazzi and Dooku. He made sure to stay clear of Dooku lest Dooku accidentally sense his presence. Blaster in hand, such an uncivilized weapon, Obi-Wan made his way into the small hangar with Twazzi and Dooku just behind him.

They gathered around a workbench in the hangar before Dooku began to speak. "This is it, my friends," he said. "The day of reckoning for the Republic. I have it from a very reliable source that everything will happen exactly as we have planned."

_Not if I can help it,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"Execute your roles as you have been instructed," Dooku added, "And you will all be immortalized in history. Not to mention rewarded with enough credits that you will never have to work again. I will let Cad Bane take it from here."

"Listen up," Bane said tossing the toothpick he had in his mouth away, "I will only say this once." He pulled out a couple of datapads before tossing them onto the workbench.

"Each device tells you your position and essential details about your part of the plot," Bane added.

Obi-Wan picked up his device deciding to just go ahead and say what he did the first time around. "Won't you tell us how all the pieces fit together?" he asked.

"Derrown here is going to breach the shield," Bane said, "Moralo Eval is the getaway driver, two of you will act as guards protecting the Chancellor and you, Hardeen, are a sniper. That's all you need to know." He placed the sniper rifle case on the workbench before pushing it to Hardeen.

"Once we get the Chancellor, the devices will lead you to the rendezvous point," Bane went on, "Any questions?"

No one had any questions.

Bane pulled out the holographic disguise matrix and the holograms of Nubian guards appeared before them. "Now for your disguises," he said. "This will get us into the inner circle. Step into the shadow of the hologram and you'll receive your new identity."

Obi-Wan stepped into the hologram before the holographic disguise matrix washed over him changing his appearance.

"When you leave here, you will have no communication with the rest of the team," Bane went on, "All right then, get to your positions."

Obi-Wan and the bounty hunters moved out to get to their position.

* * *

Anakin made his way off the Republic shuttle after it landed in the landing pad at Theed before gazing at the group that was gathered waiting for the Chancellor's arrival. There was Padmé, who had returned to Naboo soon after she gave Anakin the advice on how to deal with Siri's pregnancy, standing next to Queen Neeyutnee and Governor Sio Bibble.

"Your Majesty," Palpatine greeted the queen who inclined her head in polite greeting.

"Welcome home, Chancellor," Padmé said. "I'm thankful to the Jedi for bringing you here safely."

"Yes Senator," Palpatine said, "it is good to be back although I think the amount of security that has accompanied me is overkill."

"With all due respect, Chancellor," Windu said, "When your safety is concern, there is no such thing as overkill."

"So you keep insisting, Master Jedi, but I grow tired of discussing it," Palpatine said walking past Windu and the group began to move out.

Padmé dropped over to join Anakin and Ahsoka. "Anakin, Ahsoka, welcome to the Festival," she said.

"I've never seen the Festival of Light," Ahsoka said gazing around. "Sounds like a big event."

"They're expecting a large crowd so it will be difficult for Dooku to attack during the ceremony," Anakin said. "That leaves the palace as the best opportunity for an ambush."

"Are you that certain an attack is imminent?" Padmé asked.

_If the Jedi Council, and Obi-Wan, are certain than so am I,_ Anakin thought as he replied, "I'm afraid so, which is why I'm making Ahsoka your personal bodyguard." He was being a bit protective since Padmé's life wasn't in danger but he would prefer it if he had someone to watch out for Padmé when the attack came since it was bound to result in chaos.

"At your service, my lady," Ahsoka said.

"If there's trouble then Ahsoka will get you, the queen and the rest of your staff to safety," Anakin added.

"What about you?" Padmé asked.

"Hopefully, I'll be where I always am," Anakin said with a faint smile.

"He means saving the day," Ahsoka said.

"Of course he does," Padmé replied and they continued the walk in silence.

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way into the room where his position was. He didn't even need to look at the device; he only used it to unlock the door. He already knew of where he was supposed to be anyway.

He walked over to the window before laying down the sniper rifle case before opening it. He reached into the case, removed the sniper rifle and immediately began searching for the comlink Dooku hid in the case. He pulled it out and examined it seeing that it was on; if he disabled it then he would arouse Dooku's suspicions but not enough to not change his plan at the last minute. Dooku wasn't someone who would jump to the conclusion that someone found the comlink and shut it off; he might suspect it but he wouldn't just jump straight to that conclusion. Besides, Obi-Wan was sure that Dooku wasn't the one who slipped the comlink into the case. He just couldn't be positive.

That meant that if Obi-Wan turned the comlink off then it would be better than if he revealed who he truly was to Mace as he did the first time. With that in mind, Obi-Wan thumbed the comlink off and proceeded to drop it in the far corner of the room.

After that, he imputed the frequency that would connect him with Mace and waited for the Jedi Master to answer his call. It was a moment before Mace's voice drifted over the comlink. "_Obi-Wan, thank goodness you are alive,_" Mace said.

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "I've seen better days," he said quietly even though the hidden comlink was off. He put the comlink down as he began to assemble the sniper rifle. "I'm here in Theed."

"_So Dooku's plan is still on,_" Mace said matter-of-factly.

"Yes."

"_How are they planning to attack the Chancellor?_"

Obi-Wan, assembling the sniper rifle easily because his memories of the first time he did that came back to him, thought about how to answer. "Three of the bounty hunters are disguised as Senate guards. Eval is the getaway driver and they've got a Parwan that can pass through the ray shield. I have a sniper rifle but, don't worry, it's loaded with stun blasts. I'm supposed to immobilize the Chancellor not kill him."

"_Where are you?_"

"In a tower overlooking the plaza."

"_So the attack is going to take place outside_."

"Yes. I'll keep an eye on things from the sky. Make sure you have someone double check the identity of the guards and keep someone near the edge of the ray shield. Be careful because of the Parwan who will likely target the generator to the ray shield."

"_It will take some time,_" Mace said.

"I know. Just do the best that you can." Obi-Wan disconnected the transmission and finished preparing the sniper rifle before double checking to make sure there wasn't a second comlink within the case but there wasn't.

_Now let's hope this works,_ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

Anakin watched as Palpatine, Mas Amedda, Padmé and the rest of the entourage made their way into the group. Ahsoka stood next to Padmé and the queen while the clone guards were stationed at various places on the stage. Once everyone was seated, Anakin contacted the guard within the control room.

"Stage is set, activate the ray shield," he ordered.

"_Yes General Skywalker,_" the guard said and the generators activated before the gleaming ray shield jutted out over the stage surrounded everyone in a dome of deadly energy.

Once the shield was in place, Anakin gestured for the Chancellor to move while at the same time using the Force to locate his former master's position. He knew he couldn't speak with Obi-Wan but at least he knew of where he would be.

Palpatine walked over to the podium. "It is an honor to be here for this momentous occasion. The pride I feel for this planet cannot be put into words. 847 years ago, Naboo joined the Republic. And tonight, we celebrate that union." The crowd erupted into cheers.

Palpatine went on with his speech before ending with, "But as we chart a bold course for the future, let us never forget our past."

The fireworks began illuminating the night sky in formations that danced across the night sky in a beautiful display of light.

* * *

Obi-Wan gazed at the fireworks display before sighing. It was a beautiful display and he wished that the festival didn't have to end as it did the first time but nothing could change at that moment. He had to go on with the plan and he had to hope that the subtle change he made would be enough to prevent some events from happening.

"Mace," he said into the comlink he had at his side, "so far so good." He angled the sniper rifle's focus again before he spotted the Parwan. "Gotcha. East side, the security guard on the stairs."

* * *

"Skywalker, the shield generator," Windu called.

Anakin immediately dashed toward the generator but the Parwan already touched the generator and it exploded sending Anakin flying backwards, the Chancellor to be knocked out and the ray shield to disappear. _Blast it,_ Anakin thought scrambling to his feet.

Windu dashed to Palpatine's side. "All right, you two, take the Chancellor to that speeder," he said pointing to the speeder, "and get him out of here."

Ahsoka gazed at the destruction before turning to Padmé and the queen. "This way, your Majesty, hurry," she ordered gesturing toward the way they had come.

Anakin leapt over the balcony before immediately attacking the Parwan his lightsaber taking care of the Parwan's blasters almost immediately. However, the Parwan had another trick up his sleeve as was evident when a searing pain surge through Anakin's body when the Parwan latched onto him with his tentacles.

Unconsciousness soon reached out and claimed him.

* * *

"Blast it," Obi-Wan muttered hoping his brother was all right before he aimed the shot and pulled the trigger. The stun bolt shot across the sky and slammed into the Parwan's jetpack and the Parwan went flying away.

Obi-Wan put the sniper rifle down before picking up the comlink again. "Mace," he said into it. "Anakin's down and I don't see Bane anywhere. I have a feeling he's also disguised as one of the Senate guards or someone else."

"_I'll find him,_" Mace assured him before disconnecting the transmission before Obi-Wan could warn him about the switch the bounty hunters were planning on doing as he remembered that happening the first time around. He wasn't even sure if the switch had been made.

"Blast it," he muttered before he began to disassemble the sniper rifle and prepared to head to the rendezvous point.

* * *

"Let's make the switch," Twazzi said quietly when the Jedi went away from the group.

Embo nodded before placing the holographic disguise matrix on the Chancellor and he assumed the disguise of a Senate guard while Twazzi assumed the form of the Chancellor.

In the disguise of a Neimodian, Bane, who was watching everything nearby, moved forward before grabbing the unconscious Chancellor, who was disguised as a Senate guard, by the ankles. "You're coming with me, Chancellor," he said before he dragged the Chancellor away.

* * *

Mace Windu dashed down the steps to where Skywalker was just waking up rubbing his head. "Those tentacles sure pack a punch," he said.

"Come on," Mace said before helping Anakin to his feet.

"_The bounty hunter has the Chancellor,_" Obi-Wan said and he looked at it before looking toward where the Chancellor was being escorted away. He trusted Obi-Wan and dashed toward the speeder.

"_No, wait, I don't think that's the Chancellor,_" Obi-Wan said quickly as the two Jedi neared the speeder.

"Then who is he?" Anakin asked Mace hearing Hardeen's words.

"I do not know," Mace said dashing forward before leaping onto the speeder and pointing his blade at Embo.

The Chancellor, or at least the person disguised as the Chancellor, climbed out of the speeder but Mace noticed Anakin was eyeing him warily; obviously, he believed Obi-Wan's words.

The Chancellor attacked Anakin who Force pushed him away causing the disguise to disappear to reveal the image of a bounty hunter. He pointed his blade at the bounty hunter. "Where is the Chancellor?" he asked.

* * *

Cad Bane, carrying the Chancellor's unconscious body in his arms, dashed toward the speeder Eval was driving.

"Hurry, move it," Eval called and Bane tossed the Chancellor into the back of the speeder before leaping into it glancing back once at the Jedi, Embo and Twazzi.

The Jedi dashed toward that speeder but Bane merely tipped his hat toward them. "So long Jedi," he called as the speeder sped away from the stage.

* * *

"I'm going after the Chancellor," Obi-Wan said into his comlink already leaping into the speeder, firing up its engines and guiding it into the skies of Naboo.

"_Copy that, Obi-Wan,_" Mace's voice said.

"I'll send you the coordinates and hold Bane there as long as I can," Obi-Wan added before he guided the speeder as rapidly as possible, even though he wasn't a speed demon like Anakin, after Bane, Eval and Palpatine.

* * *

"This is the rendezvous point, Dooku said he would met us here," Eval said leaping out of the speeder.

Bane lifted the now semi-conscious Palpatine into his hands and Eval smirked. "What did I tell you, Bane? My plan worked to perfection," he said.

Bane tossed Palpatine out of the speeder. "It wasn't your plan. It was my execution of your plan," he retorted drawing his blaster before pointing it at the now fully conscious Chancellor.

"Come on, get up," he ordered Palpatine who pushed himself to his feet as ordered.

"How dare you disrespect Moralo Eval?" Eval demanded.

"Pipe down, where's Dooku?" Bane demanded. "I thought you said he would meet us here."

"That was the plan," Eval said.

* * *

Count Dooku remained hidden at the rendezvous point. He was very suspicious about Hardeen and he had hoped that the comlink Bane slipped into Hardeen's sniper rifle case would reveal his treachery. However, something happened to the comlink; either it was disabled, it was lost, it was destroyed or someone turned it off. As all of those were possibilities, Dooku knew that he had to go to the rendezvous point because if Hardeen really wasn't who Dooku suspected he was then this would be his only chance to get the Chancellor. And if Hardeen was who Dooku suspected him to be, well, that was why he wasn't at the point where everyone could see him.

If he was going to prove his suspicions about Hardeen, and his earlier plan had failed, then now might be his only chance.

With that in mind, Dooku settled down to wait. At the same time, though, he made sure to keep his shuttle nearby so that he could make a quick escape if his plan fell through. He had a backup plan but it would be too late to put it into motion since he was unable to determine if his suspicions were correct earlier. His master had even told him that if he didn't prove his suspicions earlier then he would have to forego the backup plan.

"If things don't go as they were planned, and you cannot put into motion your backup plan because you couldn't prove your suspicions in time to put it into motion, then get out of there and return to Serenno," his master had told him that morning.

And Dooku would be a fool to ignore his master's orders.

* * *

Obi-Wan guided the speeder to a stop near where Eval had stopped his speeder before he leapt out of it. Bane glared at him as Obi-Wan walked over to join him. "Hardeen, you're not supposed to be here yet," he said coolly.

Obi-Wan dusted himself off. "I don't want to be double-crossed and left behind again," he retorted walking in front of the monster that was hidden behind the façade of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"I think we've all been double-crossed," Bane said, "Dooku's a no show."

Obi-Wan knew that was false because he could sense Dooku's presence. After failing to prove who Obi-Wan really was with the hidden comlink, Dooku apparently decided that he couldn't just let his chance to kidnap the Chancellor slip past him. The fact that his presence was hidden told Obi-Wan that he was hiding until his suspicions about Obi-Wan were proven true or false.

The only reason Obi-Wan knew Dooku was suspicious of him was because of what occurred the first time around. The comlink within the sniper rifle case was a dead giveaway that Obi-Wan only found after Anakin, angrily, asked how did he know that he even had the whole truth. Those words caused Obi-Wan to check the rifle case and find the comlink.

This time around, Dooku didn't have the proof he had the first time around thus was why he was lurking nearby waiting to see if his suspicions were proven correct or not.

"What do you mean? What do we do with the Chancellor now?" Eval demanded.

"We'll ransom him ourselves," Bane decided. "If Dooku won't pay us then someone else will."

Obi-Wan pulled out his blaster before pointing it at Bane. "I'm afraid the Chancellor's coming with me," he said.

Eval reached out to grab him but Obi-Wan, knowing this was coming, easily danced aside and slammed the gun into Eval before lashing out with a kick that sent Bane flying backwards. Bane quickly scrambled to his feet before he and Eval teamed up to attack Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was sent flying backwards and he, gritting his teeth, leapt toward Bane who had activated the rockets in his boots. He grabbed Bane's legs, pulled him down and proceeded to toss him into Eval just as he sensed Mace and Anakin's familiar Force presences approach them.

He grabbed his blaster, which had somehow been knocked out of his hand, before pointing it at Eval and Bane.

The speeder came to a stop and Anakin and Mace leapt out of it igniting their lightsabers before pointing them at Eval.

"Ah, please don't kill Moralo Eval," Eval said.

"Take him and Bane into custody," Mace ordered Anakin deactivating his blade and Anakin followed suit as Eval raised his hands in surrender. "And make sure the Chancellor is returned safely to the palace."

Mace walked to Obi-Wan's side as the clone trooper pulled Bane to his feet. "You did a good job, Obi-Wan," he said.

"Kenobi," Bane growled angrily. "I should have known. Something smelled wrong about you from the start."

"Yes but spending so much time with you was no reward either," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin stifled a chuckle having heard those words before he guided Eval out of earshot.

"Reward? I'll give you a reward when I pluck you full of laser bolts," Bane snarled furiously as he was guided away.

"Such a pleasant fellow," Obi-Wan said sighing.

Mace placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "At least we succeeded," he said before he walked away. Obi-Wan gazed toward the spot where he had sensed Dooku's presence but it was gone and, before long, he spotted a shuttle flying rapidly toward the atmosphere of Naboo. The dark side of the Force that swirled within that shuttle told me that it was Dooku. He was fleeing and Obi-Wan was relieved at that.

* * *

Anakin walked alongside Palpatine with Windu at his other side as they approached Queen Neeuytnee and Padmé. Padmé stepped forward. "Once again, you have all distinguished yourselves in the eyes of the Republic," she said. "And the people of Naboo are in your debt."

"It's all part of the job, my lady," Anakin said with a faint smile.

Padmé smiled in response before she, the queen, their staff and Ahsoka turned around before walking away. Mace fell into step beside Palpatine while Anakin walked beside Obi-Wan, who was still in Rako Hardeen's disguise.

"I'm not sure I agree with your orders to send the rest of the security detail back to Coruscant," Widnu said.

"Now that the threat has passed, I think that Anakin is all the security I need," Palpatine said.

Briefly, Anakin felt a brief flicker of unease from Obi-Wan but it was so faint that he began to wonder if he felt it at all.

"You look terrible," he said lightly.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Being a criminal is not easy work," he said although a small smile played on his lips.

"So how much longer are you going to be in that getup?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Just until I can get in the transformation chamber," he said. "They even said that I could get my hair and beard back quickly."

"Good thing too. You look really weird without hair and a beard." Anakin was trying, and failing, to suppress the amused smile. "And I don't think Siri will appreciate that."

"Probably not."

"She's so angry with you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said smirking. "You really should have told her."

"I would have but it was already dangerous enough that you knew."

"Yes but explaining that to Siri is not going to be easy." _Especially considering the condition Siri's in,_ Anakin thought but did not repeat his thought out loud. Siri's pregnancy was something for her to reveal to Obi-Wan not anyone else.

Obi-Wan winced. "That is going to be fun," he said.

Anakin grinned. "You can always make it up to her," he said. "I mean, just a little alone time and some romance." His eyes twinkled with mischief while Obi-Wan went red.

"Shut up, Anakin," he muttered.

"Hey, just giving you some advice on how to prevent Siri from ripping your head off."

"I'm sure she will not go that far."

"You'd be surprised." Anakin didn't elaborate even though the quizzical gleam in Obi-Wan's eyes clearly suggested that he was unsure of what Anakin meant by that.

* * *

Count Dooku glared furiously through the viewports of his shuttle as it floated through the bluish-white lanes of hyperspace. His plan had failed thanks to Obi-Wan Kenobi to where even his backup plan couldn't be put into action. Something had happened to that blasted comlink Bane slipped into the case but Dooku didn't know what.

Whatever happened to that comlink, it ruined his backup plan and now he was returning to Serenno empty-handed. _Blasted Kenobi,_ he thought angrily as the shuttle continued it silent journey through hyperspace.

* * *

One week after the crisis on Naboo, Obi-Wan was finally back to normal well somewhat. Despite all that the medical droids could do, his hair hadn't grown back fully but he knew it would only be a matter of time. Nevertheless, he was back to being himself. He had decided to stay on Naboo again but he didn't tell anyone but Mace that he was staying behind. He did go through with the retransformation though.

"Why did you decide to stay, Master?" Anakin asked sitting beside Obi-Wan in the transport.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Just to get some rest after everything I went through as Hardeen," he said, he was also grateful to have his own voice back, before rubbing his chin; the beard wasn't as thick as he would have liked it to be but it would grow back in time.

"Uh huh, are you sure you aren't just trying to stall your confrontation with Siri?"

"No," Obi-Wan said a bit too quickly because, in all honesty, a part of him wasn't looking forward to what Siri would have to say to him.

"Sure," Anakin said grinning.

The transport glided through the atmosphere of Coruscant before landing on the landing pad just outside the Jedi Temple. Anakin and Obi-Wan left the transport side by side and Obi-Wan was watching his friend with narrowed eyes because it was obvious Anakin was keeping something from him.

Anakin looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin grinned again. "Not me," he said.

* * *

Anakin stepped into Siri's apartment and she glanced up at him before she scrambled to her feet. "Is he back?" she asked eyes bright with excitement.

"Yes, he just had to speak with the Jedi Council real quick," Anakin said before he looked at Ahsoka who was standing at his side; she had gone back to Coruscant with the rest of the Jedi security detail except for Obi-Wan.

Siri nodded the excitement replaced by anger in a split second. "I definitely have a couple of words to exchange with him," she growled angrily.

"Master Tachi, are you all right?" Jenica asked.

"I'm fine," Siri snapped.

"Why don't you and Ahsoka go find something else to do?" Anakin suggested. "Give Siri some time to calm down."

"I don't need to calm down!" Siri shouted before she started sobbing.

"Ah, I think Master Skywalker has the right idea," Jenica said getting to her feet before she walked over to Ahsoka's side.

"You coming with, Master? "Ahsoka asked.

"I'll join you later." Anakin was not going to miss this.

Ahsoka looked confused but she said nothing as she and Jenica left the apartment and the door slide closed behind them.

"Good idea getting them out of here," Siri said suddenly calm.

"It is for you and Obi-Wan to decide whether you two want Jenica and Ahsoka to know about you or not, not me," Anakin said with a shrug.

"You have certainly matured, Anakin. I do not think I can be more proud of you," Obi-Wan's voice sounded behind them causing Anakin to jump.

"Don't do that," he exclaimed glaring at his former master as Obi-Wan made his way into the apartment.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan said although it was clear he didn't mean it at least not entirely. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Anakin grinned. "Just watching," he said before he moved away as Siri launched herself at Obi-Wan quite nearly knocking him off his feet.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Siri cried and Obi-Wan barely managed to keep his balance as his wife threw her arms around him. She began crying into his chest and he gently wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

She pulled back before glaring furiously at him. "_How dare you not tell me that you were still alive?_" she screamed slamming her hands hard into Obi-Wan's chest to where he winced but said nothing. "_How do you think it made me feel when I thought you were dead? How dare you not tell me the truth? Why would you lie to me like that? You don't care!_"

Siri started crying. "You don't care," she sobbed.

Obi-Wan was confused by the sudden swing of moods. "I'm sorry…" he began.

"_Oh now you come and apologize and tell me the truth. Why didn't you do that three months ago? I was so upset that nothing could calm me down._" Siri screamed, fell silent and then suddenly burst into tears again, "You don't care about me! Why don't you care about me? Why didn't you trust me?"

She started to calm down before she suddenly screamed, "_You don't trust me!_"

"I do trust…"

"Why don't you trust me?" Siri cried again. "Why?"

"Siri, I do trust you," Obi-Wan said.

"You do?" Siri asked quietly.

"Can you calm down so that I can ex…?"

"_Don't tell me to calm down!_" Siri screamed again.

Obi-Wan was at a loss of what to do so he merely tried to calm his wife done gently rubbing her back since she was still in his arms. "Siri, will you please let me explain?" he asked quietly.

Siri rested her head on Obi-Wan's chest and before she fell asleep in Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan gently lifted his wife into his arms before walking over to the form couch and gently placing her on it so that she could sleep. He put the blanket over her before lightly kissing her forehead.

He straightened up, walked over to Anakin and, glaring at his grinning former apprentice, merely pointed to the door. Anakin nodded and the two of them left the apartment. Once they were outside, Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest. "Is there any particular reason why you did not warn me that Siri was this upset?" he asked.

Anakin shrugged. "I thought you would have figured it out for yourself," he said.

"I did figure she was upset. I just did not think she was that upset," Obi-Wan admitted. "I've known her for a long time and this is actually one of the very few times she's actually lost control of her emotions."

"She has reason to."

"What are you talking about?'

"I'll let her explain to you in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Anakin, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's not for me to say," Anakin replied. "And I'd stay with Siri tonight. You've got some making up to do."

Obi-Wan, going red, glared at Anakin who laughed and took off running.

* * *

Siri woke up to find herself lying on her bed with a gentle hand massaging her back. She leaned into the touch before turning onto her back to find Obi-Wan sitting beside her. She gazed up at him as the memory of what occurred the day before came back into her mind and she sat up before glaring at her husband.

"Siri, are you calm enough to let me explain?" Obi-Wan asked.

Siri was silent for a long moment. "Master Windu and Master Yoda explained it already," she said.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "They did?" he asked.

"They sort of had to because the master/apprentice bond between you and Jenica never broke and neither did the bond between us," Siri said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I should have figured that," he said. "I mean, our bond is strong and Jenica would have felt the master/apprentice bond breaking had I really died."

"So why did you deceive us?" Siri asked; she was a lot calmer now than she was the day before.

"The more people who knew I was still alive, the less likely the mission would have succeeded," Obi-Wan said. "I did what I had to do to protect the Republic and Chancellor Palpatine. I would have told you, Siri, but it was already dangerous enough that three others knew."

"But why did you tell Anakin and not me?" Siri whimpered eyes shining with tears.

"He was my control," Obi-Wan said. "If I happened to get to where I needed a fast extraction then he was supposed to be there to pull me out or have a backup way in case things didn't go as planned."

"But why Anakin? Why not Master Windu or Master Yoda since they knew too?"

"That would have been too obvious and would have tipped off whoever has been tipping off the Sith. You know that the Jedi are circumspect toward the Senate," Obi-Wan said.

Siri was silent. "That's true," she admitted. "But still, I was so upset when you were supposedly killed."

"I know." Obi-Wan rubbed her back again and Siri curled into her husband's arms before pressing her face into his chest.

She was silent for a long moment comforted with Obi-Wan at her side before she finally lifted her head. "There's something I have to tell you before my mood changes," she said.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked patiently.

Siri took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant," she said.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at his wife shock evident on his face as his wife's words echoed in the vaults of his mind. Siri was pregnant? He was going to be a father? It was all so surreal. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever become a father even when he was sent to the past and Qui-Gon told him it was all right to love Siri. He never expected that it would bring about children.

"Obi-Wan?" Siri asked concerned.

'_Congratulations, Obi-Wan,_' Qui-Gon's voice said in the vaults of Obi-Wan's mind bringing him out of his stupor. '_Aren't you going to say something?_'

"I don't know what to say," Obi-Wan said not realizing he said that out loud until Siri started to cry.

"Can't you just say you love me? Won't you love this baby too?" she cried.

"Of course I love you, Siri," Obi-Wan said quickly wrapping his arms around his wife. "And the baby? I will love him or her as well."

"You mean that?" Siri asked gazing up at him.

"Yes, Siri, I mean that."

"So you're happy that you're going to be a father?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's a surprise but yes, I am happy," he said, it was the truth, before he gently kissed Siri on the lips and Siri kissed him back.

"What about the Jedi Council?" Siri asked pulling back a little to gaze into Obi-Wan's eyes. "What will they do if they find out about this? We can't keep it a secret forever."

Obi-Wan sighed; he knew that to be true and he still had no idea of how to tell the Council that they were wrong to forbid love. "We will figure a way through this," he said. "Now, do we know if it's a boy or a girl?'

Siri smiled. "I don't want to know. I want to be surprised," she said resting her hand on her abdomen even though she wasn't showing that much yet. Obi-Wan gently rested his hand on Siri's before Siri snuggled up against him and the two of them merely sat there enjoying the peace for Obi-Wan knew it was not going to last.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the chapter that covered "Crisis on Naboo"**

**Anakin: are you going to be doing "Revenge" in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: yup and then there will be an interlude and then "Revival"**

**Darth: so what's the interlude about?**

**Blaze: (smiles) the interlude between those two episodes is going to reveal the sex and name of Obi-Wan's child**

**Darth: cool but is there enough time between the two episodes?**

**Blaze: I looked it up online and there appears to be a six month gap between "Revenge" and "Revival" and I'm just going to go with that even if it's not the official timeline.**

**Darth: good enough for me**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post the next chapter, which will cover the events of "Revenge" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you to the 14 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. This chapter will cover "Revenge" and I hope that you like it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 46**_

So much had happened since he was betrayed by Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress.

Savage Oppress had spent much of his time after Dooku betrayed him searching for his brother. After leaving Dathomir, he went in search for his brother. He had gone to many different places, and seemed to be growing stronger with each passing day, and after an altercation in a diner on Stobar, he finally found a clue.

There was dust on a freighter on Stobar that caused the amulet Mother Talzin had given him to glow indicating that the dust was a clue. So after he traced the origin of the freighter back to Lotho Minor, he forced the captain of the freighter to take him there. Once arriving on the planet, Savage began to search for his brother.

On the planet, he encountered an Anacondan who offered him guidance, but betrayed him in the end. The Anacondan led him to a lodge that Savage immediately knew was where his brother was located because his amulet flared to life. The Anacondan then plunged him down a chute into the underworld of Lotho Minor where he found his brother.

His brother, Darth Maul, seemed to have gone insane and was a centauroid half-spider cyborg. Savage figured that was how he survived after the Jedi killed him. Maul sought revenge especially against a particular Jedi; one by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

In order to guarantee revenge, though, Savage knew he needed to get his brother back from his insanity, help him regain the rest of his memory and do what he can to heal him. So they traveled toward Dathomir, unaware of what occurred there, to seek help from Mother Talzin.

The stolen freighter journeyed toward the red planet of Dathomir. Savage was in the cockpit listening to his brother's insane shrieks in the back of the ship. "Patience, brother, we're almost home," he said though he was unsure if Maul heard him or not.

He guided the freighter into the atmosphere of Dathomir before landing it near the Nightsister's Temple. Once the ship had landed, Savage made his way into the back of the ship to get his brother. "Brother," he called.

"Kenobi, Kenobi," Maul was muttering to himself.

"Brother, we have to go," said Savage.

"Kenobi," Maul muttered and began to murmur other words that Savage could not understand while at the same time using the Force to move the crates to hide himself from Savage's look.

"Fine, stay here," Savage muttered before he made his way to the boarding ramp and walked down it before looking around for Talzin.

The surface of Dathomir was not the same as it was when Savage last walked on it. It was covered with bodies of dead Nightsisters as well as the remains of decimated droids. Nearby was a ship where super battle droids hung inactive. It was also eerily quiet; as silent as a tomb.

It was then that the green smoke drifted around him; he watched it go turning around as it moved around him before condensing into the form of Mother Talzin. "Savage," Talzin said.

"Mother," Savage replied bowing.

"Shall we?" Talzin asked gesturing to the freighter.

"What happened here?" Savage asked getting to his feet and falling into step beside the leader of the Nightsister. "Where are the rest of the sisters?"

"Dooku sent his minions to destroy us," Talzin said. "But we will survive. We always have."

They neared the freighter and Savage could hear his brother's cries from within the ship.

"You found him. I knew you would," Talzin said.

"Yes, he is damaged," Savage admitted. "He doesn't remember much of his old life."

"But he does remember something," Talzin said making her way up the ramp a little.

"Something or someone," the Dathomirian Zabrak said following Talzin up the ramp. "Kenobi. It is an obsession."

Talzin, gazing at Maul, conjured up a bright green light in her hands. "Come, let us fix what has been broken," she said before she sent it flying toward the former Sith Lord. "Come to me, come to me. Follow me, son of Dathomir. Follow me, lost one. Come, child of Dathomir." Maul followed the ball of green light pushing past crates in order to try to grab the ball of light.

"Follow me," Talzin said as she turned around and made her way down from the ramp; Savage followed her and Maul hurried after them still trying to grab the ball of light.

Once they were within the temple, the ball of light guided Maul onto the stone table before he was put to sleep by a simple touch of Talzin's fingers. He landed on his back and his spider legs began to break apart from his body.

"Now what?" Savage asked.

"Now we begin," Talzin said.

Savage watched as Talzin, muttering spells and conjuring up green mist, touched one hand on either side of Maul's head. It looked like a complicated procedure and the only thing Savage understood was that Talzin was taking away Maul's insanity. She then began to use her magic to create new legs for Maul and, once that was done, Savage moved forward to stand beside the table as Talzin woke Maul up.

"Arise, Maul, reborn son of Dathomir," Talzin said.

Maul's eyes snapped open.

"Brother?" Savage said warily as Talzin disappeared before wincing when Maul grabbed his chin hard.

"Brother," Maul said releasing Savage. He rubbed his head before sitting up and examining his legs.

"My legs?" Maul said.

"They've been restored by Mother Talzin," said Savage.

"It has been so long and my path has been so dark," Maul said touching his legs. "Darker than I ever dreamed it could be."

"But you survived," Savage said as Maul attempted to stand up but collapsed. He tried again and managed to get onto his feet but it took a couple more tries before he could walk.

"Of course I survived," he said getting used to his new legs quickly to where he took off running and Savage dashed after him.

Maul came to a stop with a scream of rage as Savage stopped behind him. "My hatred kept my spirit in tact while my body was not," he said. "Yet I also became a rabid animal and thus is how you found me, brother, discarded, forgotten." He turned to look at Savage as he spoke.

"I have missed so much," he added turning his gaze away from Savage. "The Force feels out of balance."

"Yes, there is conflict," said Savage, "The Clone Wars."

"Ah yes," Maul said, "so it began without me."

Savage unclipped the extra lightsaber he had with him. "You can begin again, brother," he said holding out the lightsaber.

Maul held out a hand and called the lightsaber to his hand with the Force. "I was apprenticed to the most powerful being in the galaxy once," he said. "I was destined to become so much. But I was robbed of that destiny by the Jedi, by Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Then you must have your revenge, my brother," said Savage.

"Yes, we shall start with revenge," Maul said coolly.

* * *

The freighter glided out of hyperspace toward the planet of Raydonia and Savage guided the ship past the crimson clouds. He landed the ship amidst the flora and fauna that covered Raydonia's surface before he and Maul made their way toward the boarding ramp before lowering it to the ground.

"Brother, what are we doing here?" Savage asked. "The Jedi won't be out this far in the galaxy."

"In a galaxy at war, Savage, there is only one way to get the attention of the Jedi; slaughtering the innocent mercilessly and without compromise," Maul said as the ramp finished lowering to the ground.

He unclipped his lightsaber before igniting it.

* * *

Siri watched Barriss run her fingers over her growing belly. Five months pregnant, Siri was already showing though her belly wasn't that large. However, it was noticeable to where Siri decided to start wearing loose-fitting clothing so that no one would become suspicious or more suspicious than they already were. Siri's mood swings weren't as violent as they were during the first four months of her pregnancy but she still had morning sickness every now and then.

She hoped that no one would figure it out. She and Obi-Wan had decided to keep the baby when it was born although they were unsure of what they could do to prevent the Jedi Council from discovering the truth. Obi-Wan told her that they would figure things out and that they still had time to decide on a course of action.

"It looks like everything is going all right, Siri," Barriss said withdrawing from her meditation to look at the Jedi Knight. "It looks like you'll be due in four months. I suggest keep coming by at least once a week, Siri."

Siri nodded. "So I'm done here?" she asked.

Barriss nodded. "Yes."

Siri got to her feet and, thanking the Mirilian Jedi, made her way out of the medical cubicle and out of the Hall of Healing. She walked down the hallway toward her apartment but, at the last instant, veered off course to Obi-Wan's apartment. When she reached it, she knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal Jenica. The dark-haired apprentice, who had been Siri's temporary apprentice during Obi-Wan's undercover mission, inclined her head in greeting. "Master Tachi, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Obi-Wan was here," Siri replied.

"Come on in."

Siri made her way into the room before smiling as Obi-Wan walked over to join her. "Obi-Wan," she greeted him.

"Siri," Obi-Wan replied. "What brings you here?"

Siri flicked her eyes briefly to Jenica since she and Obi-Wan hadn't yet told her. Obi-Wan was considering it but Siri wasn't sure she wanted the young Padawan to know the truth. Obi-Wan nodded slightly in understanding. "Jenica, will you excuse us?" he said politely.

Jenica looked like she was about to protest but thought better about it and merely nodded. "I'll go find Ahsoka," she said before she inclined her head to Siri and left the apartment.

"We can't keep this from her forever, Siri," Obi-Wan said once the apartment door had closed. He wrapped an arm around Siri and she rested her head on her husband's chest.

"I know and I know you want to tell her but I…I just don't think it's a good idea," she said lifting her head to look at Obi-Wan.

"Why not?"

"I just…"

"You don't trust her enough with this yet."

Siri narrowed her eyes because that had been what she was thinking. "Stop reading my mind," she said sternly.

Obi-Wan's eyes danced with mirth. "My apologies," he said. "But that thought just slipped into my mind."

Siri sighed. "I keep forgetting how strong our bond is," she said.

"We rarely notice it anymore, Siri, since we've gotten so used to it. We only seem to notice it when something like that happens."

"True. I just got back from my visit with Barriss. Everything looks all right. She said I was due in four months."

Obi-Wan nodded and Siri wrapped her arms around him. "Have you thought of any names, Obi-Wan?" she asked.

Obi-Wan was silent. "If it's a boy then I would like to name him after Qui-Gon," he said.

"I don't mind that," Siri said. "So if it's a boy, we name him Qui-Gon?"

"I was thinking more of Jinn."

"I like it. And if it's a girl?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

Siri was silent eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Well, I think Kira is a pretty name," she said, "I also like Nikana."

"Well, I guess we have four months to think about it," Obi-Wan said.

Siri nodded in reply.

Obi-Wan released her before stepping back a little as the door opened and Jenica made her way into the room. "Master," she said. "Master Windu and Master Yoda wish to see you."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "Very well, thank you Jenica," he said before he looked at Siri. "I guess we will have to forego that sparring match you wanted, Siri."

Siri smiled. _Good cover,_ she thought.

_Thank you,_ she heard Obi-Wan say in her mind and she chuckled inwardly. "Maybe tomorrow," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he watched the holograms of the terrified Raydonians that Maul was holding as his prisoners. Maul walked in front of them making sure they were in a straight line before he began to speak.

"_There will be more innocent blood on your hands, Kenobi,_" Maul said, "_unless you come here, face me. Come alone and if you do not this world will burn._" He let his lightsaber sail through the necks of the prisoners and Obi-Wan winced; it was not easy watching that the first time and it was definitely not easier to watch it happen a second time around.

"I have to go," he murmured.

"Not alone, you're not. We'll send a task force with you," Mace said.

The first time around, Obi-Wan did not want a Jedi task force to go with him and the results hadn't been that great. However, if he had a Jedi task force with him then he might have a chance at defeating Maul and Savage and that would prevent Adi Gallia's death. Asajj Ventress had showed up too and Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if she would show up again this time around.

"I have an idea," he said. "I will go alone but with the task force nearby. I am pretty sure Maul will hurt more innocents even if I did go alone. But we need to make it seem as though I am alone. I also don't think we should take too many with us. The smaller the task force, the more like Maul will not know they are there."

Mace looked thoughtful. "It is a good idea, Obi-Wan," he said.

Yoda narrowed his eyes as he moved over to join them. _Occur before, this has?_ He asked through the Force.

_Yes and it did not necessarily go as I thought it would. Mace was right, it was a trap and, even with help, I was unable to defeat him,_ Obi-Wan sent back. _With a task force, I stand a better chance at capturing Maul._

_Succeed in finishing what you started last time, did you?_

Obi-Wan remembered what happened the first time around. _No,_ he thought.

"Agree with this plan, I do," Yoda said out loud. "But only one Jedi, go with you he will, Obi-Wan."

"I will go with Obi-Wan, Master Yoda," Mace said.

Yoda nodded. "Very well. May the Force be with you," he said.

The two nodded before they turned around and left the room.

* * *

Ventress watched as the image of Savage Oppress appeared on the holovision before she put her drink on the table next to the chair she was sitting in. "Don't even consider it boys," she said finishing filing her nails and standing up. "I've got this one."

She walked over to the holovision before transferring the information, and the reward amount, onto her comlink. Then she tucked the comlink away, turned around and left the cantina.

* * *

Obi-Wan guided the Jedi shuttle through the lanes of hyperspace mentally attempting to prepare himself for what was going to happen next. Mace sat at his side silent for a long moment. "Capturing Maul is important," he said, "but we must not underestimate him."

"I know," Obi-Wan said. "That hologram clearly suggests that Maul is different than he was when I first faced him. He is more a monster than anything. So, I think the plan should be that I go face him alone and then you come in if things start going downhill. I have defeated him before and I feel that I can defeat him again."

"I will be nearby if you need help," Mace assured him.

_And, if things go like last time, Ventress will probably be there. Whether she'll intervene or not with both Mace and I there, I do not know,_ Obi-Wan thought.

He guided the shuttle out of hyperspace and toward Raydonia trying not to think about the innocent lives that were lost on the planet's surface. The shuttle sank below the atmosphere of Raydonia and Obi-Wan landed it before shutting down the main engines.

He stood up before making his way out of the ship; Mace followed him but did not leave the shuttle right away. Obi-Wan walked down the main street of the city shaking his head sadly at the deserted, burning city with smoke coiling into the sky at the other end of the city.

"Jedi!" Maul's voice snarled and Obi-Wan turned his gaze upward as the Zabrak Sith Lord as he appeared on top of the debris, parts of which were on fire, in front of him. "I have been waiting for you."

"Sorry to be so late, Maul," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"So you have not forgotten me," Maul stated matter-of-factly.

"It is difficult to forget the monster who murdered my master."

"I have not forgotten you either," said Maul. "You cannot imagine the depths I would go to, to stay alive fueled by my singular hatred for you."

"Be that as it may but I have defeated you before, I can do it again," Obi-Wan said igniting his lightsaber before sending a warning nudge through the Force to Mace as he fell into the Soresu ready stance.

Maul laughed. "Don't be so certain," he snarled.

Savage jumped down behind him and Obi-Wan whirled around before blocking the aimed blow. Savage was vicious in his attacks and Obi-Wan, gritting his teeth, struggled to fend off the attacks as Maul leapt down from the debris.

Obi-Wan didn't bother glancing at Maul as Savage slammed another vicious blow into his lightsaber. The blow was strong enough to send Obi-Wan flying but, thankfully, that's when he heard another lightsaber ignite.

Mace, purple lightsaber in hand, leapt downward from the building he had been standing on and nearly landed a hit on Savage had he not quickly brought his lightsaber up to block the attack.

Obi-Wan flipped to his feet before turning around as Maul snarled in fury. "Well, looks like we're even now, Maul," he said.

Maul glared furiously at him. "I would have thought you would not bring help for fear that I would go through with my threat," he snarled.

"I already knew you would go through with your threat whether I came alone or not, Maul."

Maul ignited his lightsaber before, with a scream of rage, slashing viciously toward Obi-Wan's side but he blocked it and quickly blocked the several rage-fueled attacks that Maul launched at him next.

* * *

Ventress guided her starship toward the planet of Raydonia having found out where Savage was located when news of the massacre on Raydonia came to her. She flew past the clouds and landed in a portion of the jungle. She cut power to the main engines before leaving the ship and began making her way toward where she could sense Savage's presence.

She leapt through the forest before nearing the city and it was when she reached the outskirts of the city that she felt Kenobi's familiar presence along with the presence of another Jedi. She narrowed her eyes before leaping on top of one of the buildings and running along them to get a better view of what was going on.

She spotted Kenobi fighting against a red-skinned Dathomirian Zabrak while the dark-skinned Jedi Master, Mace Windu, fought against Savage. She narrowed her eyes. _I will have my revenge against Savage,_ she thought, _but they seem to be holding their own and I very much doubt the Jedi will take too kindly to me interrupting them._

She sensed the darkness that raged around the red-skinned Zabrak and she realized that it was that darkness, the rage and hatred that Zabrak was feeling, that was fueling his attacks. Even though Kenobi was rather skillful with a lightsaber, something Ventress reluctantly admitted, she doubted he would last long against the Zabrak. It was possible she just doubted his abilities but nevertheless, she stayed and watched for the opportunity might come and she was not going to lose it.

* * *

Maul's attacks were relentless. It seemed that every time Obi-Wan blocked an attack or parried one away, Maul was already launching another attack. His hatred, and the years that it has been cumulating, made his attacks more powerful. He was using his hatred to help him in that fight and Obi-Wan knew it.

Mace was busy fighting Savage who seemed stronger than he was when Obi-Wan and Anakin fought him on Toydaria months earlier. However, Mace wasn't considered the best fighter in the Order for nothing; Obi-Wan was pretty sure the only one who could beat Mace in a fair duel was Yoda.

Nevertheless, he was still hard-pressed to defend himself against Savage's ruthless assault.

Maul's blade sliced toward Obi-Wan's arm but he dodged the blow and blocked another one aimed at his side. Maul's eyes flashed with fury before he unleashed a series of rapid blows one after another that drove Obi-Wan backwards and disarmed him. A Force-push sent him flying into the ground and then Maul had him pinned to the ground lightsaber pressed against his throat.

"Still as weak as ever," he sneered. "And they call you master."

Obi-Wan kicked out before lashing out with the Force at the same time and Maul was sent flying backwards. "You know, when I cut you in half, I really should have aimed for your neck," he said.

Savage snarled at those words but he was too busy fighting Mace to do anything about it.

Maul, snarling in fury, leapt at him again before slashing downward. Obi-Wan rolled out of the way before calling his lightsaber to his hand just in time to block another attack. Maul unleashed yet another series of attacks eyes flaring with rage.

"Anything more you have to say?" he asked angrily as he managed to knock Obi-Wan down yet again.

"I like your new legs. They make you look taller," Obi-Wan said flipping to his feet and slashing toward Maul's chest but he blocked the blow and sent another Force push flying at Obi-Wan who, similar to the way he caught Anakin's Force push on Mustafar, caught it and the two of them were sent flying in opposite directions.

Obi-Wan winced as his back slammed into the wall of one of the destroyed buildings before he fell to one knee. He pushed himself up as Maul, shaking his head, also got up and dashed toward him.

Obi-Wan dodged out of the way to avoid the attack before slashing toward Maul's side but he dodged out of the way and thrust his blade toward the Jedi Master who parried the blow. The next attack, Obi-Wan also blocked and their blades locked together in a bladelock.

"Your Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I gutted him while you stood helpless and watched," Maul said coolly, mockingly, pushing forward but Obi-Wan held his ground. He knew what Maul was trying to do and he was trying his best to not let the Sith Lord's words get to him as they had last time. "How did that make you feel, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. _No, I will not let his words get to me,_ he told himself firmly taking a deep breath before releasing his anger into the Force. He knew his anger would unhinge him and allow Maul to get the upper hand.

He did not answer Maul's question as he broke the bladelock and thrust his blade toward Maul's side. Maul was quick though and managed to block the blow before he launched a counterattack that had Obi-Wan on the defensive instantly.

* * *

Mace was holding his own against Savage though the monster was strong and powerful in the dark side of the Force. His attacks were vicious to where no novice could stand a chance against them. Mace was not a novice and he was able to block and counter many of the attacks Savage launched at him. Vaapad certainly helped him.

Savage was looking frustrated as none of his attacks were getting past Mace's defenses. "Brother, I do believe we are outmatched," he called.

"I will not run like a coward," Maul snarled slashing downward toward Obi-Wan's head but he blocked the blow and Force-pushed Maul away.

Mace and Obi-Wan found themselves fighting back to back as Savage and Maul attacked them again. "We're evenly matched," Mace said to Obi-Wan blocking a thrust aimed at his thigh before catching a slash Savage launched toward his head.

"Yes and we are at a stalemate," Obi-Wan said. "Wouldn't it be nice if we had extra help just suddenly appear out of nowhere?"

Mace narrowed his eyes. Obi-Wan's tone suggested that his question was a rhetorical one and he did not expect an answer. He and Obi-Wan were separated again in the thick of the fight and a single Force push sent Obi-Wan flying into the wall again. Mace dodged out of the way to avoid Savage's Force push before he launched one of his own that sent Savage flying.

"They are too strong for us, Brother," Savage shouted.

"I do not run from fights," Maul snapped back before he lashed out with the force again and Obi-Wan again caught the Force push as he had earlier in the duel. However, just like earlier, they were both sent flying in opposite directions.

Savage's eyes were flaring with fury and dread. He knew they were outmatched but it was obvious he had no desire to run and leave Maul to fight two Jedi off by himself. There was such loyalty between Savage and his brother that it surprised Mace a little. He pushed that thought away and fell back into Vaapad to catch the furious attacks Savage launched at him.

* * *

Obi-Wan, a little disoriented from his collision with the wall for the third time, barely dodged a thrust aimed at his shoulder but Maul retracted the thrust and swung the blade. The crimson blade nearly took Obi-Wan's arm but, in a quick, last minute dodge, the blade was avoided. The next attack, however, was not.

Fiery pain shot down Obi-Wan's arm as Maul's blade sank into his shoulder and he, gritting his teeth and struggling to release the pain into the Force, barely managed to avoid the next thrust although the Force push took him by surprise and he was sent flying into the debris. Maul seemed to favor the Force push since he had used it several times in the course of the fight.

Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet doing his best to ignore the pain in his shoulder. He then leapt at Maul who dodged his attack and a Force push, he really did seem to favor that, sent him flying into Mace taking both Jedi Masters down.

Obi-Wan got up and quickly blocked the blow that Savage thrust at him while Mace, also getting up, caught Maul's attack. They were suddenly facing different enemies; the duel had turned everything around. Savage was just as ruthless as he was when Obi-Wan and Anakin fought him last. The four combatants were still at a stalemate to where no one seemed able to get an advantage over their enemy.

_This would a pretty good time for Ventress to intervene,_ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

Ventress was getting irritated with the fight she was watching. Kenobi was holding his own despite having been wounded but Savage and his friend didn't seem to know when to give up. Several times, they could have decided there was no point in continuing a duel they could not win and fled but they didn't.

She wasn't sure what to make of Savage's friend. He was just as monstrous, if not more so, than Savage and he seemed to be concentrating most of his attacks on Kenobi. _He certainly does not like you, Kenobi,_ Ventress thought before she shook her head.

Apparently, the two Jedi needed help even if she doubted they would ever admit it. Besides, Savage had a large bounty on his head and Ventress was overdue for some revenge against her former servant. She would simply kill two birds with one stone; have revenge and get the million credit bounty.

"What a surprise," she called down causing all four combatants to freeze and turn their gazes upward as she stood up with a smirk. "My former servant still an animal and you have a friend now."

Savage growled. "My brother," he said angrily.

Ventress laughed. "A brother? It looks like he's half the man you are, Savage. How unfortunate. I was looking for a challenge not some wretched castoffs from the Nightbrothers' clan. What a disappointment."

Windu looked at Kenobi but said nothing.

"Who is this, brother?" Maul demanded.

"A Dathomir witch. She betrayed me," Savage said.

Ventress snorted. "It's the other way around, Savage, in case you forgot," she snarled before she ignited her lightsabers and immediately leapt down slashing toward Savage and forcing the Zabrak on the defensive to block the attack.

* * *

"Well, it's about time," Obi-Wan called to Ventress.

"I, for one, thought you could handle it yourself, Kenobi," Ventress retorted blocking an attack aimed at her side.

"Oh and miss out on seeing such a lovely sight," Obi-Wan said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face

"Cute. You're not exactly that great looking either, Kenobi."

"This really isn't the time nor the place," Mace said.

With Ventress on their side, they quickly gained the upper hand against Maul and Savage and the two Zabraks knew it. Maul, eyes flashing with fury, dodged a slash aimed at his side before dashing backwards several steps.

"This is not over, Kenobi," he shouted. "Come, brother, let's go."

Savage didn't bother on arguing; he was facing both Ventress and Mace. He merely lashed out in a Force push that sent Ventress and Mace skidding backwards a few yards before he dashed away and Maul, flipping over the group, dashed after him.

Obi-Wan, breathless, watched as the freighter lifted into the air and flew rapidly toward and through the atmosphere of Raydonia. Ventress snarled in fury. "I am not losing out on that bounty on your head, Savage, and I will have my revenge," she shouted angrily even though Savage couldn't hear her.

"You know he will be going after you," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know," Ventress said, "and I will be prepared when he does come looking for me." Without waiting for Obi-Wan to reply, she dashed off disappearing into the jungle.

Mace deactivated his lightsaber before looking at Obi-Wan. "You knew she was there all along, didn't you?" he asked.

"I sensed her presence," Obi-Wan lied hoping Mace didn't sense it.

Mace either didn't sense he was lying or didn't acknowledge it. "Come, we should get you to a medbay and get that wound looked at," he said.

Obi-Wan grimaced, he really did not like the medbay, but he nodded and headed toward the Jedi shuttle with Mace at his side.

* * *

Savage gazed at the starlines that flashed past before he turned his gaze to his brother who was also watching the mottled lanes of hyperspace a contemplative look in his eyes. "What do we do know, brother?" he asked.

"We will be patient, Savage," Maul said. "I have waited so many years for my revenge. I can wait a little longer."

Savage frowned. "But the Jedi will know that you have survived. They'll be coming for us," he protested.

Maul's eyes held a calculating but feral gleam in their depths as if he was already putting together the pieces of a plan. "I am counting on it," he said.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I hope that you liked this chapter. I definitely changed a lot of it but I just like how I did it and I'm not changing anything**

**Darth: so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (smirks mischievously) the moment many have been looking forward. The discovery of the sex and name of Siri and Obi-Wan's baby**

**Darth: (raises eyebrows) wait, I thought you decided…**

**Blaze: DON'T RUIN IT!**

**Darth: okay, okay, I won't. You didn't have to scream**

**Anakin: what did Darth nearly ruin?**

**Blaze: promise you won't tell anyone?**

**Anakin: I promise**

**Blaze: all right (whispers it into Anakin's ear)**

**Anakin: NO WAY!**

**Blaze: (grins) way**

**Anakin: please, please, please tell me that chapter's going to come out soon. I can't wait to see Obi-Wan's reaction**

**Blaze: Friday but, if I'm lucky and manage to finish it earlier, I will post it earlier**

**Anakin: I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Obi-Wan: let me guess, I can't know what you told Anakin**

**Blaze: nope. You're just going to have to wait until the next chapter and don't ask Siri**

**Obi-Wan: she knows?**

**Blaze: I'm pretty sure the only one who doesn't know is you. Please review and I will post the next chapter, which will reveal the name and sex of Obi-Wan's baby as well as some other things, as soon as I possibly can.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. Here is the chapter many of you have been waiting for and it includes a shocking twist. I will say nothing more than that. Also, I said all episodes after "Revival" weren't going to occur but then I realized that all the events between "Revival" and "Eminence" all occurred before "Revival". Thus I touched into those events a little. So "Eminence" and all episodes after "Eminence" will not occur as in they will never have happened in this universe. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 47**_

Siri made her way into the Hall of Healing to see her husband.

Obi-Wan had just come back with Master Windu on a mission to Raydonia to confront a resurrected Sith Lord and the bond between them alerted Siri to the fact that her husband was injured. So she was fretting with worry over his condition, she blamed her raging hormones, and decided to see him once he was back.

Barriss was just leaving one of the medical rooms when Siri entered the hall and she inclined her head in greeting. "Hello Siri," she said.

"How's Obi-Wan?" Siri asked without preamble.

"The wound wasn't that severe. It will heal given time," Barriss said. "Master Che has already threatened Obi-Wan to strap him to the bed twice."

Siri smiled faintly. "Obi-Wan does not like staying in the Hall of Healing," she said. "Can I see him?"

"Go ahead. Master Che just said that he needs rest but I think someone needs to watch him or he might try to leave before he's ready to be released."

Siri chuckled. That definitely sounded like Obi-Wan. She walked past Barriss and entered the medical room before walking over to Obi-Wan's cubicle where her husband was lying in bed shoulder swathed in a white bandage. He pushed himself into a sitting position as Siri walked to his side.

"What happened?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Maul happened," he said. "He and Savage Oppress ambushed me. I was thankful I decided to take some backup or it might have been worse."

"You still got hurt."

"It's nothing."

Siri narrowed her eyes but decided against responding to that as she called a chair to her with the Force and sat down. "I was worried," she said quietly taking Obi-Wan's hand in hers. Master Che was nowhere in sight and Siri figured she left before Barriss did.

"Mace had my back, Siri."

"But you still got hurt."

"Siri, it'll heal. You don't have to worry…"

"But I was worried! I thought it was worse," Siri sobbed.

Obi-Wan gently squeezed her hand. "How have things been since I left for Raydonia?" he asked changing the subject.

"Boring mostly," Siri admitted getting her sobs under control; her mood swings were not as violent as they were but Siri still had a hard time gaining control of them even through meditation. "It's like we're in a lull in the war."

"I don't think it will last that long."

"I doubt it too." Siri rested her hand on her abdomen where her baby was growing; she was only five months along and yet she could already sense him or her. She still didn't know the sex of the baby, Barriss said she wouldn't know until she was at six or seven months, but she did say she wanted to be surprised.

"I'm a little concerned about bringing a baby into this war," she added quietly.

"He or she will be protected, Siri."

"I know but what if the Council finds out? It's not like we can exactly keep it a secret from them after he or she is born."

Obi-Wan's lips pressed together. "Unless you give birth outside the Temple," he suggested. "I am sure Padmé will help keep it a secret. You do trust her, don't you?"

"Of course I do but…" Siri sighed. "I just wish there was a way for us to keep our baby without the Council getting upset about it."

"I know, Siri." Obi-Wan gently touched Siri's abdomen and his eyes softened before he looked up. "I don't want to give him or her up."

"Neither do I."

Obi-Wan eyes grew thoughtful. "We can keep the baby, Siri," he said quietly, "we just need to make sure we keep this news from the Council."

"Deceive the Council?"

"We won't exactly be lying to them if they don't know you're pregnant."

"True. Barriss did say she would keep our secret and I've been doing my best to hide it. I think, the closer I get to giving birth, I'll request a meditative retreat from the Council and you can too. Maybe, we can go to Naboo or Alderaan for our baby to be born."

"I think that might be best."

Siri leaned forward and gently kissed Obi-Wan on the lips her hair gently brushing his face. He kissed her back before pulling back and Siri released his hand just in time as Barriss made her way into the room with Master Che just behind her.

"I guess I should get going," Siri said standing up. "I just wanted to see how you were, Obi-Wan."

"Don't leave me with them," Obi-Wan objected.

Siri chuckled. "You'll be out of here in no time," she said.

"Not soon enough."

The blonde Jedi laughed before she made her way out of the medical cubicle and back out into the hall.

* * *

Obi-Wan flexed his shoulder a little; it didn't hurt as much as it did when he first received the wound a few days earlier but it still hurt a little. However, Obi-Wan was not going to complain about it. If he did that then he would have to stay in the Hall of Healing for a while longer and he did not want that.

"It looks like it's healing well, Master Kenobi," Barriss said.

"So does this mean I can leave?"

"What do you say, Master Che?" The Mirilian turned her gaze to the blue-skinned Twi'lek that stood on Obi-Wan's other side.

"I think you are well enough to leave," Che said. "But come back if it starts bothering you."

Obi-Wan nodded though it wasn't likely he would take Che's advice, he never did. "Thank you, Master Che, Barriss," he said swinging his legs off the bed and standing up slowly to avoid a dizzy spell.

He left the cubicle and walked out into the hall outside the medical room before making his way toward his apartment. When he reached the apartment, he entered it and Jenica looked up from where she was reading, naturally, on the form couch. "Master, they finally let you out of the Hall of Healing," she asked lowering the datapad.

"Finally," Obi-Wan said.

Jenica chuckled. "You really can't stand the Hall of Healing, can you?"

"No. So what are you reading about?"

"Just a little on the Jedi Civil War. There isn't much information about it but I find it an interesting subject."

"The Council, back then, didn't keep much record of that war," Obi-Wan said sitting down beside his apprentice.

Jenica nodded. "Leaves more questions about what happened during that time than answers. There was more information on the Mandalorian Wars," she said. "I'm surprised the Council back then didn't try to help out when the Mandalorians invaded."

"We are supposed to be peace keepers, Jenica."

"But that doesn't explain why the present-day Council is leading this way against the Separatists."

"It kind of does, Jenica. Back then, the Council didn't know what to think. The records state that they were still recovering from the Great Sith War and they didn't want to repeat the mistakes they made in the previous war; they also though the threat of the dark side was too great. Eventually, they did sanction the Jedi's involvement in the war but only after the leader of the Jedi Faction, Revan, convinced them to sanction the faction as a faction of the MercyCorps."

"So what's different from that war and this war?"

"This war, it was the Battle of Geonosis. Many Jedi were killed during that battle, Jenica, and the Jedi Council couldn't exactly just walk away from that kind of massacre especially since if Dooku can do that against the Jedi, what could he do against those who oppose the Separatists who weren't Jedi? We only wish to protect those who cannot protect themselves from the Separatists. Besides, it was the Senate who decided we would be the ones to lead the war."

"But that makes no sense. We are peace keepers and we are of our own Order. We shouldn't have to listen to what the Senate tells us," Jenica said.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Jenica's shoulder. "You certainly feel strongly about this. Are you against this war, Jenica?" In the more than a year it's been since Jenica became his apprentice, Obi-Wan never got the vibe that Jenica opposed the war. She did what she had to do during battles and listened to orders a lot better than Anakin did. And yet Obi-Wan never considered the possibility that, though she fought in it, she secretly opposed it.

Jenica was silent for a long moment. "I get why we are doing this, Master," she said, "but…" She sighed and fell silent as if she was attempting to gather her thoughts together.

"I'll be honest, I do oppose this war," she said finally. "I know why we fight but I don't like that we have to fight. We aren't soldiers."

"So you said before. Times have changed, Jenica, and the Jedi are learning to adapt to that change."

Jenica was silent. "Do you think the Mandalorian Wars would have gone differently had the Council had adapted like we did and took action earlier than they did?"

"Possibly. I do not know, Jenica. I don't think anyone knows. It was a very long time ago." Obi-Wan squeezed his Padawan's shoulder before standing up. "Come on, let's get your mind off this. What do you say to some saber practice or meditation?"

"Meditation," Jenica said smirking, "since I know that you don't want to go back to the Hall of Healing and you might hurt your shoulder again if we do some saber practice."

"Good point."

* * *

Time came and went rapidly. One minute, it was only a couple of days following his duel with Maul and, in the next, it was several months later. The several battles that followed that short lull in the war certainly helped the time go by so quickly. Certain battles were battles that Obi-Wan could do nothing to change but then he didn't expect many of these battles could be changed.

One such battle was the Battle of Onderon.

The Jedi couldn't interfere with the battle of Onderon because Onderon was already under Separatists control. So they decided to send a couple of Jedi to help the rebels following through with Anakin's suggestion that they train the rebels to defend themselves and split the battle into a battle on two fronts. They didn't like it but they agreed to it and Obi-Wan, naturally, went along to help in any way he could.

After they managed to strike a critical blow against the current king of Onderon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex, who had gone with them, decided to return to Coruscant leaving Ahsoka and Jenica behind to supervise the growing rebellion. The only thing that changed by Jenica's presence was that Steela Gerrera, who was leader of the rebel forces on Onderon, did not die thanks to some timely intervention on Jenica's part.

Other than that, the battle went exactly as it did the first time around with a victory for Onderon and for the Republic.

The events following Onderon also went by as they did the first time around all down to the events during and after the Gathering that Ahsoka had been part of; Obi-Wan's problem with Grievous during those events had also occurred as they did the first time around.

The Republic Strategy Conference also occurred as it did the first time around with Artoo Deetoo and Colonel Gascon stopping the Separatists attempts to destroy the vast majority of the military leaders and Jedi Council members who were at Carida for the conference.

And so, three months and one week had gone by throughout all of these events and one more, very important, very surprising, event was about to occur.

* * *

The Jedi Council had agreed to let Siri and Obi-Wan go on a meditative retreat and Siri was thankful for that. It meant that her husband could be present when his child was born. She still wasn't sure of what the sex of her baby was, she refused to let Barriss tell her even though the Jedi Padawan, and healer, knew. Barriss also told her something else that she knew was going to surprise her husband and she was tempted on telling Obi-Wan but decided she wanted to see his reaction.

They decided to go to Alderaan for their 'meditative retreat'; it seemed like a good idea to go to the same planet where they were married to bring their child into the galaxy.

"I'm grateful that the Council agreed to let us both go on a meditative retreat at the same time," Siri said leaning into her husband. "Do you think they suspect something?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It is possible though."

Siri grimaced before wincing when she felt her baby kick. "Ow, he or she is certainly getting strong with his or her kicks," she said.

Obi-Wan chuckled before resting his hand on Siri's swollen belly and winced when the baby kicked again. "You're right," he said. "So, how long before you're due? Did Barriss say?"

"She said we're should expect our baby in a week or so from when we get to Alderaan," she replied.

Obi-Wan frowned. "But it has not been nine months…" he broke off and a thoughtful look crossed his eyes. Siri sighed inwardly; she had a feeling Obi-Wan figured it out. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything. Perhaps he was merely suspicious but could not prove his suspicions.

Siri turned her gaze to the beautiful city of Aldera as Obi-Wan, removing his hand from her abdomen, guided the shuttle to the landing pad outside the city.

* * *

Obi-Wan had a feeling but he couldn't know for sure if his feeling was correct or not. When Siri said that Barriss told her their baby would be born in a week, when Obi-Wan was sure they were still three weeks away from when Siri was supposed to be due, his thoughts went to Padmé. If he remembered when Luke and Leia were born correctly, they were born prematurely by two weeks he believed.

That made him wonder; could Siri be carrying twins?

He didn't speak his suspicions out loud though. He had a feeling Siri wanted to surprise him so he decided to keep his suspicions to himself. "So perhaps we should decide on names," he suggested from where he was sitting beside Siri on the beach of a small sea watching the water gently lap against the shore.

"If it's a girl, how about Kira Nikana?" Siri suggested. "It combines the two names I liked the best.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I like it," he said. "And a boy?"

"Jinn, definitely, but I'm undecided about his middle name."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. "Well, since, if it's a boy, we're naming him after Qui-Gon then I think an unorthodox name would be a good middle name."

Siri chuckled. "Well, considering how unorthodox Qui-Gon was, an unorthodox name would suit a child named after him," she said. "So what were you thinking?"

"I was actually thinking Revan."

Siri's eyebrows shot up. "Revan?" She echoed.

"It's unique and unorthodox."

"That is definitely true. Why'd you decide on that name?"

"Honestly, it was the first unorthodox name to come to my mind."

Siri chuckled. "So Jinn Revan?" She thought about it for a moment before smiled and added, "I like it."

Her husband's eyebrows rose. "You do?'

"Yes I do."

"All right then. If it's a girl, we'll name her Kira Nikana and if it's a boy, we'll name him Jinn Revan."

Siri smiled before nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

"_So how's Alderaan?_" Anakin's hologram asked.

"_Relaxing and quiet_," Obi-Wan replied.

"_I bet. How's Siri doing?_"

"Obi-Wan! I'm hungry!" Siri shouted from the living area of the lodge room they were staying at near the small sea. It was a small, quiet lodge that was the perfect place for a meditative retreat away from Coruscant like Siri wanted. It wasn't that quiet when Siri was having her food cravings and her mood swings though.

"What do you want, Siri?" Obi-Wan called back.

"You know what I want!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll be right back, Anakin," he said before he stood up and walked over to the kitchenette of the lodge room where he had bought food that he knew Siri would be craving. He took it to Siri who thanked him sweetly before she began to eat and he returned to the communications console.

"_So Padmé just asked how long before Siri gives birth,_" Anakin said.

"Barriss said a week from when we arrived on Alderaan so she should be due any day now."

"_Ah, well hopefully you won't panic like Sola's husband did when she gave birth. Though I'd pay to see you panic._"

Obi-Wan glowered at his former Padawan before he smirked inwardly. _Just you wait, Anakin. I, most certainly, cannot wait to see how you react when Luke and Leia are born,_ he thought. He was still determined to make sure Anakin was there, and himself, to watch the birth of his children; Palpatine was not going to win this time around. Obi-Wan will make sure of that.

Or he will die trying.

He blinked before pulling himself from his thoughts. "Funny, Anakin, real funny. Shouldn't you be getting back to the Temple before they get suspicious?"

"_Good point. Padmé told me to tell you to give Siri her best wishes and she wants holopics,_" Anakin said after glancing over his shoulder at some point behind him.

"I will."

"_See you soon, master._" Anakin disconnected the transmission.

Obi-Wan stood up before walking over to sit beside his wife, who was still eating. "Padmé said she wants holopics after the baby is born," he said.

"Remember to take some then," Siri said.

"Yes love."

* * *

It was three days later that the surprise occurred.

Obi-Wan and Siri were meditating on the beach again when Obi-Wan suddenly felt Siri's urgency and he opened his eyes before looking at his wife. "Siri…" he began.

"I think…it's time Obi-Wan," Siri whispered eyes wide as her hand rested on her abdomen.

Obi-Wan would later deny it but he did nearly panic. Nevertheless, he managed to regain control of his emotions before they spiraled out of control. With his emotions under control, somewhat, he quickly helped Siri up and guided her toward the medical facility which was conveniently located next to the lodge. Obi-Wan had chosen that lodge for that very reason.

The medic, a tall, willowy woman named Liana, immediately guided Siri toward the medical room. She was the medic that both Padmé and Bail Organa recommended so Obi-Wan knew Siri was in capable hands.

Siri's face contorted as a cry of pain escaped her lips. Obi-Wan jumped a little eyes widening before he quickly reminded himself that giving birth wasn't exactly painless. He remembered how Padmé was when she gave birth and that helped him to not panic.

"All right, Siri," Liana said. "I need you to walk around for a while."

Siri, gritting her teeth, nodded and began to pace. Obi-Wan watched her before looking at Liana with a quizzical gleam in his eyes. Liana met his gaze. "It will help her get through the birthing process," she explained.

Obi-Wan did not know of much time had passed before Liana told Siri that she could lie down now. He moved to his wife's side gently taking her hand into his as another cry of agony tore through her lips. This went on for several hours.

Liana moved over to the other end of the bed. "Let's see how far along you are," she said after she finished pulling on gloves with a medical mask over her mouth and nose.

Siri squeezed Obi-Wan's hand tightly as another cry of pain escaped her lips. Obi-Wan forced himself not to wince as Siri's grip was strong; he didn't complain though.

"All right," Liana said. "We are almost there, Siri."

"I can't take this anymore," Siri screamed azure eyes glimmering with agony before another scream of pain tore through her lips.

"I know, Siri. It looks like you're ready."

"Good now get the babies out of me!" Siri screamed.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up as his suspicions were confirmed. "Babies?" he echoed.

"You didn't tell him you were expecting twins?" Liana asked confused.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Siri snapped irritably before another cry escaped her lips and her hand squeezed Obi-Wan's until his knuckles began to turn white.

He endured the pain while attempting to wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to be the father of twins. He never expected that, even if he did suspect that that might be the case.

"All right, Siri. I need you to push now," Liana ordered.

Siri pushed screaming in agony as she did so and nearly breaking Obi-Wan's fingers. Liana nodded. "Good, good, the baby's crowning. Again, Siri."

Siri pushed again and again, screaming in pain each time, before the sounds of crying came to the new parents' ears. Siri, sweat coating her face as gasps escaped her lips, lifted her eyes as Liana gently lifted a baby covered in blood into her arms.

"It's a girl," she said.

Siri smiled before watching as Liana handed the baby to her assistant, a young woman that Obi-Wan didn't even notice was there until then, before turning her gaze back to Siri when she screamed again pushing when Liana told her to. Before long, the sounds of another crying baby came to them as Siri collapsed eyes glittering with exhaustion and pain.

"It's a boy," Liana said before handing the baby to the assistant so that they could get cleaned up.

Siri looked at Obi-Wan before smiling. "I really was hoping to surprise you," she said.

"When did you find out?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"About a month before Raydonia," Siri admitted before she held out her arms as the assistant came forward and gently placed one of the babies swathed in a white blanket into her arms. Liana handed the second baby to Obi-Wan who shifted his grip having not held a baby since he held Luke soon after he was born.

He could feel the Force presence that resonated from his daughter and son and he looked at Siri who obviously could feel their presences as well. So new, so innocent, much like the way Luke and Leia felt when they were first born.

"They are beautiful," Siri said quietly.

"Yes they are," Obi-Wan agreed.

"So what are their names?" Liana asked. "Or have you not decided yet?"

"No we've decided," said Obi-Wan.

Liana nodded. "Siri told me that you two wanted to keep your children a secret from the Jedi Order and, as a medic, I have to maintain patient confidentiality. So the Jedi Order won't know about them," she said. "I will need the names to put in their birth certificates though." She took the datapad and lightpen her assistant handed her.

"The girl is Kira Nikana Kenobi," Siri said and Liana wrote the name down before looking at Obi-Wan.

"The boy's Jinn Revan Kenobi," Obi-Wan said.

"Interesting names," Liana said writing it down on the certificates before she saved the information into the medical facility's databanks. "Now then, I will leave you alone with your children for a while." She turned around before disappearing into her office with her assistant just behind her.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Jinn who had stopped crying and was now gazing around with confusion in his milky eyes before he looked at Kira and smiled. In that moment, despite the chaotic war that existed throughout the galaxy, Obi-Wan Kenobi found a sense of peace.

If only it would last longer but Obi-Wan knew that it would not, not as long as his mission remained incomplete. He had to make the changes he needed to make, the Force forbid him from just taking the Chancellor out right then and there, in order to insure that peace returned to the galaxy and to his family and friends.

The Force and Qui-Gon trusted him and Obi-Wan was going to do what he must to make sure their trust in him was not in vain.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri returned to Coruscant three weeks later with their children. They had decided that they would let Padmé and her handmaidens watch over them for the time being. Obi-Wan knew that this would only be for as long as it took him to convince the Council that love wasn't a bad thing. He still hadn't yet figured out what to say to the Council but he was working on it gradually.

They had asked Padmé first, naturally, and she agreed. "Sabé and Dormé don't mind either. I just asked them too," she had said a couple of days earlier.

So, upon arriving on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Siri immediately went to Padmé's apartment.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan," Anakin said almost as soon as they entered the apartment.

Obi-Wan inclined his head in response. "Well, I'm certain you want to meet my children, don't you?" he said.

Anakin's eyes glittered with surprise. "Children?" he echoed. "You mean, more than one?"

"No, I mean less than one."

"Your sarcasm is annoying, master."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Yes, Anakin, more than one. Siri gave birth to twins," he said.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Wow, I did not expect that," he said.

"Neither did I. Someone kept it from me until they were born." Obi-Wan glanced at Siri as he said those words.

"I wanted to surprise you," Siri said.

"Yes I know." Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to his brother. "This is Jinn Revan Kenobi," he said nodding his head to the baby he was holding in his arms. Jinn was currently gazing around taking in his new surroundings with wide, curious blue eyes.

"He looks like a mini you," Anakin said gazing at the baby.

"Yes he does, doesn't he?" Siri said walking over to join them after she finished showing Kira to Padmé. "This is Kira Nikana Kenobi."

"Now she's definitely a mini Siri," Anakin said gazing at the baby.

Padmé walked over to join them and Obi-Wan introduced her to Jinn before he turned his gaze to his brother as an idea came into his mind. "Would you like to hold him?" he asked.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Uh…I don't know how to hold a baby," he admitted.

"It's easy," Obi-Wan said before he gently instructed his brother on how to hold Jinn without dropping him. It was more a lesson that he was sure Anakin would remember when Luke and Leia were born.

Anakin held the baby carefully almost as if he was afraid of dropping him. "Wow, he's so small," he said looking at the baby. "And yet I can feel his Force presence."

"Would you two like to be Jinn and Kira's godparents?" Siri asked.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged surprised looks but they agreed. Anakin, with a faint smile on his face and a slight gleam of longing in his eyes, handed the baby back to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan thought about that longing look as he retook Jinn and he found himself wondering if Anakin had wanted to be a father the first time around.

_Well if you do, my brother, then good for you since you will be one soon and you will be there to raise your son and daughter, I will do whatever I must to make sure that happens,_ Obi-Wan thought gently rocking his baby back and forth.

* * *

Darth Sidious, better known to the majority of the Republic as Chancellor Palpatine, was irritated. All of his carefully laid plans seemed to be falling apart right in front of him.

First, there was the fact that the man whom he wanted to be his new apprentice was not as close to the dark side as Sidious thought he would be. In truth, he seemed more on the irritating light side than he was before the Battle of Geonosis.

Second was the fact that several battles and missions that Sidious foresaw would happen did not happen. One example of this was the events on Lola Salu where Jedi Master Even Piell was supposed to perish but he did not. He survived and that was something that Palpatine did not see coming. Another example of what Sidious foresaw that did not come to past was the incident surrounding the events on Naboo recently.

He knew that Kenobi had gone undercover, he foresaw it was going to happen, but what he did not expect was for Anakin Skywalker to know. He discovered this little tidbit when he informed Skywalker of where Kenobi, disguised as Rako Hardeen, was but Skywalker didn't go out and confront him.

_Kenobi must have told him that he was going undercover, that his death was faked, but why?_ Sidious thought before his eyes narrowed as a sinking suspicion shot through him.

He knew someone was meddling with his carefully laid plans, disrupting them and altering them to where the future Sidious had so carefully created was now uncertain but he did not know who that person was. Based on what happened on Lola Salu as well as the events surrounded the incident on Naboo, Sidious was beginning to suspect that Obi-Wan Kenobi was the one that was meddling with his plans.

_That is preposterous,_ he thought. _How could Kenobi be meddling with my plans? Or is he just being lucky despite not believing in luck?_ Sidious decided that it was just that; Kenobi was getting lucky if he really was the one meddling with his plans.

Naturally, the arrogant Sith Lord didn't consider the possibility that it was not luck but rather something else that was causing such disruptions in his plans.

Sidious gazed at the skyline of Coruscant eyes narrowed. Since Kenobi, or whoever was meddling if it wasn't' Kenobi, was only getting lucky, he decided that he would go through with his plans. Even if some of his plans did not come to be, Sidious was determined to at least have his main goal realized.

Skywalker may not be close to the dark side, not as close as Sidious wanted him to be, but he was not going to let that stop him. He would make Skywalker his apprentice and he would take over the galaxy.

He just needed to be patient; it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: uh oh, Sidious suspects Obi-Wan's behind the disruption of his plans, dun, dun, dun**

**Darth: uh oh, dun, dun, dun!**

**Anakin: what are you talking about?**

**Blaze and Darth: NOTHING!**

**Anakin: gees, you didn't need to scream**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Obi-Wan: (pulls out Waxer's bazooka)**

**Palpypie: (stares at bazooka) you wouldn't**

**Obi-Wan: (loads bazooka and aims) try me**

**Palpypie: (gulps and takes off running)**

**Harry and Severus: (trip Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ahhh! (Falls into hole that appeared out of nowhere)**

**Obi-Wan: (points bazooka down hole and fires)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that was mean! What did I ever do to you?**

**Obi-Wan: (pulls out Ice, the ghost-stabbing sword) **

**Palpypie's Ghost: (quickly floats away)**

**Obi-Wan: (puts Ice away) hey Jar-Jar, Palpypie wants to speak to you**

**Jar-Jar's Ghost: yay! Someone wantsa talk to misa! (Floats off to talk to Palpypie)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: NOOO!**

**Blaze: (laughs) and that was the chapter I know many of my reviewers was waiting for. The next chapter will cover the events of "Revival" and then I will enter the **_**Labyrinth of Evil **_**arc, which could be anywhere from three to ten chapters depending. We are getting ever closer to Revenge of the Sith! Please review as they are much appreciated.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you to the 11 people who reviewed the last chapter, I am glad you liked it including the twist I tossed in there. There is the chapter that will cover the events of "Revival" with a different beginning and I will warn you now, it may seem rushed toward the end of the story as I have to deal with watching the episode on the Internet and it might screw up on me. Hopefully it won't but just a head's up in case it does. I hope you like this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 48**_

Jinn slept peacefully in Obi-Wan's arms and he had to smile at the small baby. Only a month had gone by since Obi-Wan and Siri returned to Coruscant with Jinn and Kira and the babies seemed to be getting bigger with each passing day. They were so small and yet their Force presences were just as bright as they were the day they were born.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan kissed the baby on the forehead before handing him back to Dormé. He repeated the process with Kira before leaving the apartment. He went by at least once a week if not every day to visit his children; Siri did the same. The parents wanted nothing more than to spend every waking minute with their children but their duties to the Jedi Order prevented them from doing that.

_It will not be for long,_ Obi-Wan thought. _I will convince them of how powerfully light love is as soon as I figure out what to say._

He shook his head to clear it as he climbed into his speeder and flew back to the Temple. He already knew of what was coming up; Savage Oppress and Darth Maul. He knew that if he didn't stop Maul and Savage on Florrum then not only will Adi Gallia die but so would Satine, Obi-Wan's closest non-Jedi friend.

The first time around, Maul had killed Satine but Obi-Wan was going to make sure that did not happen this time around. He was not going to let Maul and Savage continue their rampage that, if not stopped, would lead to the death of Satine and the chaos that would cover Mandalore's surface. Letting Maul and Savage escape was not something Obi-Wan was going o let happen.

He just hoped he would have the strength to do what he and Adi could not the first time around.

_I have the advantage of knowing what is going to happen,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Let's hope that will be enough._

Landing his speeder outside the Temple, Obi-Wan climbed out of it before entering the Temple. He headed toward his apartment but stopped when his apprentice jogged over to join him. "Master, you're back," she said.

"I was only out for maybe half an hour," Obi-Wan said.

"I know, master, but I've been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes. The Council needs to talk with you and it looks urgent."

"Thank you, Jenica." Obi-Wan made his way toward the Council's chamber before entering it once he reached it. The Council members watched as he inclined his head in greeting and sat down in his seat.

"Discovered we have that spreading chaos throughout the Outer Rim Maul and Savage are," Yoda said. "Receiving reports from several planets we are. Time to stop their rampage it is."

"We are still attempting to figure out where they are going to strike next," Mace said. "But we have already decided on who we are going to send after Maul and Savage. Master Kenobi, you and Master Gallia will go after them."

Obi-Wan and Adi nodded.

"When discover where they are heading we do, alert you we will," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded; he already knew of where Maul and Savage were going but he couldn't exactly say that he knew without arousing the suspicions of the entire Council. He would just have to wait until the Council learned of where Maul and Savage were heading; wait and prepare for the eventual confrontation.

* * *

Darth Maul Force-pushed the droid to the ground before stabbing it and turned his gaze to the corridor at the droid at the other end of the corridor. The droid hurried forward. "Intruders, you are trespassing on Intergalactic…" the droid began but was silenced within seconds.

Maul made his way into the chamber while Savage took out the remaining droids in the chamber. Savage went onward through the chamber knocking things done, kicking other things before he came upon a safe. He stabbed the safe with his lightsaber and it opened. He then knelt before it before examining the credits.

"Look, Brother, a fortune," he said looking at Maul.

"True fortune will be the demise of Kenobi," Maul said. "Credit chips are meaningless without a plan to survive. The Jedi are hunting us. We will be forced to make a stand."

"And we will deal with them," Savage said determinably.

"They are too many. To continue, we need one singular vision," Maul said walking over to join his brother. "My vision."

"Brother, let us share our strength," Savage said. "There is no need for dominance between us."

"Always two there are, my brother; a master and an apprentice. And you," Maul poked Savage in the shoulder, "are the apprentice." He turned around and walked away a few steps before hearing Savage growl in fury. The other Zabrak then ignited his double-bladed lightsaber, the type of lightsaber that Maul once wielded.

"So, it is time for a lesson," Maul said turning around to face his brother and igniting his lightsaber. Savage attacked but Maul had more experience when it came to lightsaber duels that he was able to defeat his brother quickly.

"You have grown so powerful," Savage said as Maul pinned him to the ground with his foot on his brother's neck and his lightsaber within inches of his brother's face.

"And I shall complete your training," Maul said stepping off his brother before helping him up. "Not as your brother but as your master."

* * *

When Obi-Wan and Adi finally received word of where Maul and Savage had recently attacked, it was through the use of a distress signal. Obi-Wan figured that wasn't going to change. Once the Council informed him and Adi of the distress signal, and the fact that they thought Maul and Savage might be behind it, the two Jedi Masters headed out to find that signal.

Adi guided the Jedi shuttle they were in out of hyperspace and Obi-Wan peered at the space station orbiting Cybloc. "Well, this is where the distress signal came from," he said eyeing the station. "The Meridian sector, Cybloc system."

"It is close enough to the earlier attack," Adi said.

"I feel it is them," Obi-Wan said before he guided the shuttle toward the space station.

Once they landed, they met up with Morlimur Snugg and he briefed them on the attack. "All the safes were open. It was done by two cyborgs never seen this side of the Hydian Way," he said.

"They were alone?" Obi-Wan asked observing the damage done by Maul and Savage.

"Yup, yup, what were they?" Snugg asked. "Couple of Jedi gone rogue or something?"

Obi-Wan and Adi exchanged glances before Obi-Wan decided to dispel Snugg's thoughts like last time. "They're not Jedi," he said.

"Do me a favor. Spark up that lightsaber will you?"

Obi-Wan ignited his blade.

"Well, the droids that survived the attack said that theirs were red," Snugg said.

Obi-Wan deactivated his blade before returning it to his belt. "They're Sith. We must find them before they strike again," he said.

"Well, they took my cargo ship," Snugg said. "The droid survivor said it heard something about the Sertar Sector."

Obi-Wan, eyes narrowed thoughtfully, nodded a thanks to Snugg before turning around and walking away hand resting on his beard. Apparently, Maul and Savage were doing the same thing they were the first time around.

"What is in the Sertar Sector?" Adi asked falling into step beside Obi-Wan.

"That's where Florrum is," Obi-Wan said.

"You've been there? What can we expect?"

"Pirates," Obi-Wan said simply.

* * *

The cargo ship made its way toward Florrum where a lone starship was flying. The starship flew toward the cargo ship before connecting to it. Savage and Maul made their way into the main hold of the ship before watching as the pirates walked into the ship before they began looking through the items onboard.

"Pure unaltered spices," one pirate said.

"Hondo will be pleased," the lead pirate said. "We will drink tonight. Now find me those life forms."

Maul nodded to Savage and the two of them made their way into the hold before they ignited their lightsabers.

"Jedi," the leader pirate said pointing his blaster at the two Sith who easily blocked the blaster bolts aimed at them. Maul grabbed the lead pirate in a Force choke hold before lifting him off his feet.

"Do you want to live?" he asked the lead pirate coolly.

"Yes," the lead pirate gasped and Maul released him.

Savage walked around them before opening the safe with the credit chips. "We can make you rich," he said as the lead pirate eyed the credit chips greedily.

"Your skills and talents could serve us well," Maul said. "The choice is yours."

"You're hiring us? What kind of Jedi are you?" the lead pirate asked.

"We are not Jedi. We are lords," Maul said. "Crime lords."

"We work for Hondo. You've got to pay us really well in order to get us to betray him."

"Money is no object for men like us," Maul said, "You will have all that you desire and more if you pledge yourselves to me."

"Well all right, I'm tired of working for Hondo anyway," the lead pirate said. "I'll call up a couple of boys and see if they'll join us."

Later that day, more of Hondo's pirates came onboard the cargo ship to meet with Maul and Savage.

"I am certain that Hondo would never ally himself with you," that pirate said.

"Hondo's base will soon be ours," Maul said moving forward. "And he will not survive this unless he embraces the same choice I give you now."

"I'm in," one pirate said.

"So am I," another said.

"I'm not sure," a third said. "Let's see what Hondo says about that."

* * *

Hondo Onaka examined the hologram of the red-skinned Zabrak as it appeared before him. The Zabrak spoke almost as soon as his hologram appeared. "_Three of your lieutenants have already sworn their allegiance to me,_" the Zabrak said.

"Traitors," Hondo said. "Scum. I'm so proud but so betrayed."

"_There is a penalty for resistance,_" the Zabrak said walking behind one of Hondo's men and Hondo watched as one of his men was killed by the Zabrak's red lightsaber.

"Let me warn you, you're not the first laser-sword wielding maniac we've had to deal with," Hondo snapped getting to his feet. "And Hondo Onaka survives every time."

"_We shall see,_" the Zabrak replied and Hondo, not liking the sound of that, disconnected the transmission.

* * *

Obi-Wan guided the Jedi shuttle out of hyperspace near Florrum while Adi was working with the instruments on the console. "We have a match on the cargo ship," she said looking at Obi-Wan.

"Apparently, Maul and Savage picked up a pirate escort," Obi-Wan said knowing that some had joined Maul and Savage during this skirmish.

"Maybe to unload the stolen cargo," Adi suggested.

"I very much doubt Hondo would have an alliance with Maul and his brother," Obi-Wan said.

"So you know this Hondo personally?" Adi asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yes unfortunately," Obi-Wan replied. "Let's contact him." He placed the call before waiting for Hondo to speak with him.

When the hologram of Hondo Onaka appeared before him, Obi-Wan inclined his head in greeting. "Greetings Hondo," he said.

"_Greetings? What kind of menace have you brought to my planet now? First, you lose this system and Grievous comes in and destroys my entire stronghold leaving me here to ravage through the leftovers of my once great Empire. And now these two horned men show up. Who are these horned maniacs? They don't seem like normal Jedi._"

"That's because they aren't," Obi-Wan said. "They are Sith. We tracked them here."

Hondo's hologram stood up. "_They just threatened to attack with a group of my men,_" he said starting to pace. "_My own men!_"

"Yes. We're looking at them now. A cargo ship and three of your starships. They're heading toward you, Hondo," said Obi-Wan watching as the four ships headed toward the planet of Florrum.

"_Mote the point, are you going to help me when you get here?_" Hondo asked.

"Unfortunately, we can do nothing about your men but we can help with the Sith."

"_Good. I'll deal with my men. You deal with those tattooed crazies,_" Hondo said.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and Hondo's hologram disappeared. The Jedi Master closed his eyes before taking a deep, silent breath and reopening his eyes to examine Adi who was guiding the Jedi shuttle toward Florrum. _Things will happen differently this time,_ Obi-Wan thought turning his gaze back to Florrum.

* * *

Hondo watched as six of his starships and the cargo ship headed toward the remains of his settlement on Florrum with his Kowakian monkey lizard on his shoulder while every one of the men who stayed with him prepared for the assault. The starships flew over the settlement firing on it before sweeping around for another attack.

"Well, that settles it. Those traitors are no longer my men," Hondo said before he gestured to the men who remained with him. "I want their tongues!"

His men surged forward as the traitors left the cargo ship and the firefight began between Hondo's men and the traitors. Hondo fired on the traitors as well as more entered the fight from within the cargo ship.

* * *

"The Jedi, brother, they've found us," Savage said gesturing to the Jedi shuttle as it landed.

"No, it's too soon. I haven't finished my plan yet," Maul growled. "Too soon." He ran towards the Jedi shuttle with Savage just behind him.

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way out of the shuttle almost as soon as it finished landing with Adi just behind him. Adi walked to the edge of the precipice to look at the firefight that was going on below while Obi-Wan kept his back to Adi knowing Maul and Savage were going to come up behind them at any moment.

Sure enough, Maul appeared on the stones behind them with Savage at his side. The two Sith ignited their lightsabers while Obi-Wan couldn't resist the jibe he had tossed at Maul and his brother the first time.

"Consorting with pirates now? Oh how the mighty Sith have fallen," he said igniting his lightsaber.

Maul snarled in fury before leaping at Obi-Wan swinging his blade and nearly decapitating Adi had she not ducked out of the way. Obi-Wan caught the swipe before blocking and parrying the next series of blows Maul tossed at him. Maul was pushing him away from Adi, who was now fighting Savage, but Obi-Wan was keeping an eye on her. He was not going to let her die this time around.

Nearing the edge, Obi-Wan took a flying leap that brought him into the valley and Adi followed him. He stayed near Adi as Maul leapt at him slashing downward toward his head; he caught the blow as Savage attacked Adi. The duel continued between the four combatants with neither side getting an advantage over the other.

Maul was pushing Obi-Wan backwards and Obi-Wan dodged the attacks directed t him before leaping upward to land on the remains of one of the ships quickly scanning the area for Adi as Maul leapt up to join him. "Now, I have plans, Kenobi, and you will not stand in my way this time," he snarled.

"I will see to it that your plans fail, Maul, one way or another," Obi-Wan said firmly before he sensed the disturbance. He caught a blow from Maul before watching as a Force push sent Adi flying into the ship stunning her.

_No, I will not let this happen again,_ Obi-Wan thought lashing out in a Force push that sent Maul skidding backwards a few feet before, when Savage ran forward to impale Adi with his horns, he leapt downward. He landed on Savage's back and, to the horror of Maul watching up above, his blade impaled Savage's back. Savage gasped and Adi, clearing her head from the impact with the wall, saw her chance. She ignited her lightsaber before sinking it into Savage's chest.

"No!" Maul screamed as Savage fell motionless to the ground green smoke coiling out of the two wounds in his chest as he drew his last breath.

Maul, screeching in rage, leapt downward and Obi-Wan quickly caught his attack before he was driven backwards. Adi dashed in and thrust her blade toward Maul's side but he dodged out of the way before deactivating his blade. He clipped it to his belt and called his brother's double-bladed lightsaber to his hand before igniting it.

Adi dodged the thrust aimed at her while Obi-Wan slashed toward Maul's side.

"You killed my brother," Maul snarled, "you will pay for that, Kenobi." He attacked viciously pushing both Obi-Wan and Adi backwards.

"Kenobi, this way!" Hondo shouted pointing toward the caves that Obi-Wan remembered from the first time around.

He and Adi exchanged glances, nodded and took off after Hondo with an enraged Maul just after them. The firefight was pushing Hondo and his men backwards. Obi-Wan and Adi, lightsabers blocking the incoming blaster bolts, dashed after Hondo and his fleeing men while Maul dashed toward them through the pirates who sided with him killing anyone who was in his way.

Maul seemed to have noticed that there was no point in chasing Obi-Wan, Adi, Hondo and his men into a place that Hondo likely knew backwards and forwards because he stopped chasing them. Obi-Wan knew that it wouldn't be long before he entered the place but he was going to be ready. Now that Savage was dead, Maul was alone and he knew it.

Obi-Wan and Adi rejoined Hondo and some of his men. Adi frowned. "Where are your other men?" she asked.

"Setting up an ambush," Hondo said. "We could use your help."

"We'll draw the brothers away," Obi-Wan said. "Once we are clear, blow the passageway."

"And leave you alone with the crazies?" Hondo echoed before he thought about it for a moment and added, "Oh, well, okay."

"Let's finish this, Adi," Obi-Wan said turning to look at the Tholothian Jedi.

Adi nodded igniting her lightsaber. "Yes, let's," she said as the voices of Hondo's men and Maul came to the group. Maul, eyes flaring with rage, and the traitors came into the tunnel at that moment.

"Retreat, retreat," Hondo shouted before he took off running and Obi-Wan and Adi dashed after them.

"Do not let them escape!" Maul screamed angrily dashing after the group.

Once they reached an intersection, however, Obi-Wan and Adi dashed one way while Hondo and his men dashed the other. When the traitors ran after Hondo and his men, Hondo shot the passageway down. Maul, not at all fazed by the collapsing tunnel behind him, dashed after the two Jedi.

* * *

Hondo continued to fire at the traitors who were once his men as they made their way down the dust-filled passageway. They continued to fire at the traitors as they hurried toward the cannon the others had set up. Once they were within range, Hondo shouted, "now!"

His men charged up the cannon before pointing it at the traitors who immediately drew to a halt and lifted their hands over their heads in surrender.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Adi drew to a stop once they were a good distance from Hondo and his man as Maul drew to a stop behind him eyes flaring with rage and lightsaber held at a ready in his hand. Unlike last time, when Maul demanded that Obi-Wan surrender, Obi-Wan decided to say the same thing to him.

"Surrender, Maul, you are outnumbered," he said.

"I will never surrender to you, Jedi!" Maul snarled.

"I beat you once before when you murdered my master, I can beat you again," Obi-Wan stated calmly.

"And now he has me to back him up," Adi said lightsaber in her hand and ignited.

Maul snarled before leaping at them and his double-bladed lightsaber slammed into Obi-Wan and Adi's blades and thus the fight began.

* * *

Hondo watched as the traitors put their weapons on the ground before he walked among them. "Are you still willing to fight me?" he asked. "The horned man who remains is not interested in you. He is only interested in Kenobi." He put an arm around one of the traitor's shoulders but he could see that his words got through to his men.

"They promised us wealth and power, boss," one of the traitors said. "Please forgive us, please. Don't kill us. We beg of you."

Hondo gestured for the men who stayed with him to stand down. "Kill you? I would not kill you," he said. "Everyone, the horned men's ship is filled with valuable goods. As your restored leader, I say we celebrate our reunification. To the landing pad."

Everyone cheered before following Hondo as he led the way out of the tunnels.

* * *

Obi-Wan blocked the swipe aimed at his head while Adi's thrust was caught and she was sent flying backwards with a Force-push. Adi pushed herself to her feet before leaping forward slashing toward Maul's side but Maul dodged the blow before catching the thrust Obi-Wan aimed at his side.

He then lashed out in another Force push that sent Obi-Wan and Adi flying backwards again. Adi slammed into the tunnel wall and Obi-Wan slammed into Adi. They fell to the ground but Obi-Wan got back to his feet in time to block the next blow aimed at him.

Maul stretched out a hand and Adi, who had been getting to her feet behind Obi-Wan, gasped clawing at her throat as she was caught in a Force choke hold. He then tossed her and she went sailing into the wall where she crashed and fell to the ground unconscious.

Obi-Wan, gritting his teeth, called Adi's lightsaber to his hand before igniting it and catching the next attack Maul launched at him. His lightsabers and Maul's double-bladed lightsaber were caught in a deadly dance neither combatant getting the advantage.

Maul knew it. Snarling, he lashed out with the Force and Obi-Wan was sent flying into the wall next to Adi while Maul pulled down the roof of the tunnel.

Obi-Wan, rubbing his head, pushed himself to his feet before helping a semi-conscious Adi up. "We can't let him get away," he said handing Adi back her lightsaber.

"Yes. He would wreck havoc on the galaxy," she agreed and the two of them dashed down the nearest passageway they could find.

They dashed out into the open just in time to see Maul running toward his ship with Hondo and his men firing at him. The Zabrak Sith was deflecting the blaster bolts back at the pirates as he ran. Obi-Wan dashed forward and, taking a flying leap over the group of pirates, he nearly landed a downward slash on Maul's head had he not sensed it coming and dodged out of the way.

"There is no escape, Maul," he called as Adi dashed through the pirates to approach Maul from behind and the pirates ranged out between the two Jedi. Hondo glanced at Obi-Wan whose blade was pointed at Maul before he gestured for his men to cease firing.

"Let's see if the Jedi can handle this themselves," he called to his men.

Maul, seeing as he was cut off from his ship, saw that he had no choice. He dashed toward Obi-Wan with a slash aimed at Obi-Wan's thigh but Obi-Wan dodged it and Adi came in to land a blow against Maul's side. Maul snarled in pain before whirling around to block Adi's next attack giving Obi-Wan an opening. He leapt forward thrusting his blade toward Maul's back but Maul, sensing it, twisted just enough that the lightsaber sank into his shoulder instead.

He whirled around again to block the slash that would have decapitated him before turning enough to block Adi's attack. Adi's blade blocked Maul's attacks and, using this distraction, Obi-Wan dashed toward him before slicing toward Maul's mechanical leg. Maul shouted in pain as the blade sliced through his leg.

Obi-Wan lashed out with a Force push that sent Maul flying to the ground before his blade slammed into Maul's chest. Maul stared up at Obi-Wan eyes wide with shock, anger and hatred. Obi-Wan removed the blade as Maul's body went still and his eyes dimmed as the life left him. He stood up exhausted as Adi walked to his side.

"He was too dangerous to be kept alive," she said.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied turning away from Maul's body before joining Hondo whose men were already raiding Maul's ship.

"Looks like you dealt with those crazies," Hondo said. "And we've got plenty of riches. It was a win-win situation eh?"

Obi-Wan glanced briefly at Adi before nodding. "I suppose so," he said.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Adi remained on Florrum for a while longer just to make sure there was no way for Maul to come back from the dead again. Once that was taken care of, they left the planet and headed back to Coruscant.

"So Darth Maul and Savage Oppress are dead?" Mace asked a few days later as Obi-Wan and Adi stood before the Council and gave their reports on what occurred on Florrum.

"Yes, Adi and I made sure of it before we left," Obi-Wan said. "We will not have to worry about them anymore."

"A good thing that is," Yoda said. "Hopefully, the last hidden threat against the Order Darth Maul and Savage Oppress were."

"Yes, hopefully," Obi-Wan agreed even though he knew it was not true. There was one more hidden threat against the Jedi Order and that was one threat that would have to be revealed in its own time. But Obi-Wan will make sure that the actual last hidden threat did not win as he did the first time around.

Darth Maul may be dead but Darth Sidious, the man who would cause the future Obi-Wan came from, was still alive and Obi-Wan knew that the Jedi Order would remain in peril until Sidious was dealt with once and for all.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and now you know why I can't do "Eminence", "Shades of Reason" or "The Lawless". Mauly and Savagey died! (Does happy dance)**

**Darth: (also does happy dance)**

**Maul: You will not get away with this!**

**Blaze: uh I think I already did. (Rolls eyes) Sith are so stupid sometimes. Ha, alliteration**

**Anakin: you really get a kick out of using alliteration, don't you?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Obi-Wan: (looks at Maul and pushes him into a Sarlaac Pit)**

**Maul: AHH! (Gets eaten by Sarlaac)**

**Palpypie: well, at least it wasn't me**

**Obi-Wan: (proceeds to push Palpypie into a lava pit)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: why did I have to say something?!**

**Obi-Wan: I agree with Blaze, Sith really are stupid**

**Darth: you just figured that out?**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that's mean!**

**Blaze: (chuckles) and that was the last The Clone Wars TV series episode I am doing. As I stated before, and will state again, the Ahsoka/Barriss arc of season 5 will NOT occur in this universe. I repeat, it will NOT occur in this universe.**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: and the next chapter will cover the beginning of the **_**Labyrinth of Evil **_**arc with, maybe, some information on what occurred after "Revival" to when **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** began. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you to the 14 people who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter will be the first of the five-ten-fifteen-part **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** arc. I am undecided of how long this arc will be. When I do know, I will let my readers know right away. This part takes many passages from the actual book so I do not own what you recognize from the book (if you read it at least. Well I still don't own those passages even if you haven't read the book.) Also, once again, in this universe, "Sabotage", "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much", "To Catch a Jedi" and "The Wrong Jedi" did not occur. Also, I am making it that "Revival" occurred six months before the events of **_**Labyrinth of Evil. **_**I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 49**_

The darkness on Cato Neimoidia's western hemisphere was every bit as encroaching as it was the first time around. Everything seemed to occur as it was the first time with coherent light above the world fracturing the sky as companies of clone troopers and battle droids slaughtered one with bloodless precision.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber lit the undersides of the cluster of trees as he blocked the blaster bolts of the two sentry droids in front of him. Obi-Wan twisted his blade right and left to send the blaster bolts flying back at their enemies. Caught midsection by their own salvos, both droids came apart with a scattering of alloy limbs.

Obi-Wan walked onward. He rolled beneath the segmented thorax of the Neimoidian harvester beetle, sprang to his feet and dashed forward. Explosive light shunted from the citadels deflector shield dappled the loamy ground beneath the trees, casting long shadows of their buttressed trunks. Oblivious to the chaos occurring in their midst, columns of the five-meter-long harvesters continued their stalwart march toward a mound that supported the fortress. In their cutting jaws or on their upsweeping backs they carried cargoes of pruned foliage. The crushing sounds of their ceaseless gnawing provided an eerie cadence to the rumbling detonations and the hiss and whine of blaster bolts.

He ducked well before Anakin even spoke and watched as Anakin's blade made quick work of the droid. A blaster discharged into soft soil then the stalked, elongated head of a battle droid struck the ground a meter from Obi-Wan's feet sparking as it bounced and rolled out of sight repeating "roger, roger…roger, roger."

Obi-Wan pivoted before simply looking at his former Padawan who had, again, saved his life. It really wasn't anything new; Anakin always had the uncanny ability to be there to save Obi-Wan's life whenever he needed it. He was also thankful he knew of what Anakin was going to do and so was able to avoid nearly getting his head taken off.

"At least you didn't take my head off," he said; he couldn't resist the jibe.

Anakin smirked eyes shining with wry amusement. "At least your head wasn't where my lightsaber needed to go, Master," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled back at his former Padawan. Anakin always called him master even though he wasn't Obi-Wan's apprentice anymore. In truth, Anakin only called him master because he was a Council member. The only other person who called Obi-Wan master, and not as an honorific from Jedi Knight to Council member, was Obi-Wan's young apprentice Jenica.

Jenica had wanted to come on the mission to Cato Neimoidia but the Council decided that she would have a different mission to go on. She and Ahsoka were paired up to go on their first mission without their masters. Anakin had been a little worried about sending his apprentice off without him along but Obi-Wan reassured him that Ahsoka learned from the best and would be fine.

He was thankful that the Council had done something different than what they did the first time around; he did a little nudging to help them make their decision. The last time, Ahsoka had been within the Jedi Temple when Order 66 was issued and so was one of the causalities of the Temple Massacre. Obi-Wan had also made a point of choosing the clones that would go with Ahsoka and Jenica; he chose a unit of the million clones who did _not_ have Order 66 programmed within them. They did have that order programmed within them but it went by a different number one that Obi-Wan had trouble remembering.

He was so thankful that he was able to change the number of the order for the second batch of clones who were still in development back before the Battle of Geonosis.

Anakin had grown into a Jedi Knight that Obi-Wan was very proud of. He was still reckless and stubborn but his arrogance had been somewhat curbed in the time since Obi-Wan's return to the past. That did not mean he didn't occasionally exhibit his arrogance during the many battles they had been in since the Clone Wars began. Nevertheless, he seemed to have taken to heart a lot of what Obi-Wan began teaching him after his return to the past and even after he was already knighted. He still complained that he wasn't an apprentice anymore but his desire to make both Obi-Wan and his mother proud of him, though he didn't really need to do that for Obi-Wan since he was already proud of his former Padawan, was what made him listen to Obi-Wan's continuous teachings. It would appear Qui-Gon was right when he said, back on Mortis, that Obi-Wan had made more progress than he seemed to think.

"And if it were, at least I'd be grateful that your lightsaber needed to go there rather than desired to," Obi-Wan could resist saying.

Anakin laughed. "Last time I checked, we were on the same side, Master," he said a full-fledged smile on his face.

"Oh I know," Obi-Wan said with a wry smile. It was sad to think that Anakin had said those words less than a year before they ended up on opposing sides. The memory of the duel on Mustafar still haunted Obi-Wan's dreams.

"After you," he said sweeping his lightsaber in a flourishing pass, nodding up the alley of manax trees.

The two Jedi resumed their charge, moving with the supernatural speed and grace afforded by the Force, Obi-Wan's brown cloak swirling behind him. Victims of the initial bombardment, scores of battle droids lay sprawled on the ground. Others dangled like broken marionettes from the branches of the trees into which they had been hurled.

Areas of the leafy canopy were in flames.

Two scorched droids little more than arms and torsos lifted their weapons as the Jedi approached but Anakin only raised his left hand in a Force push that shoved the droids flat on their backs.

Obi-Wan and Anakin jinked right, somersaulting under the wide bodies of two harvester beetles then hurdling a tangle of barbed underbrush that had managed to anchor itself in the otherwise meticulously tended orchard. They emerged from the tree line at the shore of a broad irrigation canal fed by a lake that delimited the Neimoidians citadel on three sides. In the west, a trio of wedge-shaped _Venator_-class assault cruisers hung in scudding clouds. North and east the sky was in turmoil, crosshatched with ion trails, turbolaser beams, hyphens of scarlet light streaming upward from weapons emplacements outside the citadel's energy shield. Rising from high ground at the end of the peninsula, the tiered fastness was reminiscent of the command towers of the Trade Federation core ships and indeed had been the inspiration for them.

Obi-Wan knew that inside, trapped by Republic forces, were the Trade Federation elite.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. Cato Neimoidia was as close to Coruscant as Obi-Wan and Anakin had been in almost four standard months, and with the last remaining Separatist strongholds now cleared from the Core and Colonies, they expected to be back in the Outer Rim by week's end.

Obi-Wan knew Anakin was a little frustrated with how long they had been on the forefronts of the war. Though he didn't show it, Obi-Wan also missed Coruscant; he missed Siri and he missed Jinn and Kira. Ever since the skirmish on Florrum, six months earlier, Obi-Wan barely had time to spend with his wife and twin children before he sent back to the frontlines. He knew that Anakin was in the same predicament with little time to spend with his wife before he, too, was sent back.

Obi-Wan watched as four clone troopers crept from the tree line on the opposite bank to take up firing positions amid the water-smoothed rocks that lined the ditch. Far behind them a crashed gunship was burning. Protruding from the canopy, the LAATs blunt tail was stenciled with the eight-rayed battle standard of the Galactic Republic.

A gunboat glided into view from downstream, maneuvering to where the Jedi were waiting. Standing in the bow, Commander Cody waved hand signals to the troopers on shore and to others in the gunboat, who immediately fanned out to create a safe perimeter.

Troopers could communicate with one another through the comlinks built into their T-visored helmets, but the Advanced Recon Commander (ARC) teams had created an elaborate system of gestures meant to thwart enemy attempts at eavesdropping.

"Sirs, I have the latest from airborne command," Cody said once he was face to face with the two Jedi.

"Show us," Anakin sad.

Cody dropped to one knee, his right hand activating a device built into his left wrist gauntlet. A cone of blue light emanated from the device and a hologram of task force commander Dodonna resolved.

"_Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, provincial recon unit reports that Viceroy Gunray and his entourage are making their way to the north side of the redoubt. Our forces have been hammering at the shield from above and from points along the shore but the shield generator is in a hardened site and difficult to get at. Gunships are taking heavy fire from turbolaser cannons in the lower ramparts. If your team is still committed to taking Gunray alive, you're going to have to skirt those defenses and find an alternative way into the palace. At this point, we cannot reinforce, repeat, cannot reinforce._"

"Do you have any suggestions, Commander?" Obi-Wan asked although he already knew of what was going to happen. Since he was already going to be the bait, Obi-Wan was going to do what he could to caution Anakin against inadvertently alerting Gunray to the fact that they were there; if he remembered Anakin's report correctly then it was a protocol droid that blew Anakin's part of the mission.

Cody made an adjustment to the wrist projector and a 3D schematic of the redoubt formed in midair. "Assuming that Gunray's fortress is similar to what we found on Deko and Koru, the underground levels will contain fungus farms and processing and shipment areas. There will be access from the shipping areas into the midlevel grub hatcheries and, from the hatcheries we'll be able to infiltrate the upper reaches."

"I agree we can reach the upper levels," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "And to reach the fungus farms, going in with the harvesters seems like our best bet."

Cody looked startled as that had been what he was about to suggest.

"I think that'll work," Anakin said. "Are you worried?"

Obi-Wan shrugged before gesturing for Anakin to move a little ways from where Cody stood. "A little but who would worry about you if I don't?" he asked with a smirk.

Anakin grinned. "There are others."

"You must be referring to See-Threepio and you had to build him."

"I was nine! And you know that's not who I'm referring to."

"Oh I know. I just think Threepio worries a lot more than either Padmé or the Chancellor."

"And Siri doesn't worry about you? I seem to remember her giving you a mouthful when you didn't tell her about your undercover mission because she was worried."

"Yes but that's different. She was pregnant at the time, Anakin."

"Oh I know. Her mood swings drove Jenica, Ahsoka and I crazy. It must have been hard dealing with those when we were on Coruscant before Jinn and Kira were born."

_Just you wait, Anakin, until you have to deal with Padmé's mood swings._ "I got used to it after a while and they calmed down the closer she got to giving birth," Obi-Wan said. They were both speaking in low voices to avoid being overheard by Cody who was still standing nearby waiting to see what their decision was.

"Nevertheless, I do believe if the Chancellor really had genuine concern for your welfare, he would have kept you closer to Coruscant," Obi-Wan added though he was pretty sure Palpatine had tried. Obi-Wan had succeeded in keeping Anakin from Palpatine many times but there were times, such as his undercover mission, that he couldn't do anything to keep Anakin from the Sith Lord's influence. But it seemed to Obi-Wan that Anakin wasn't as close to Palpatine as he had been the first time around and that was a definite change.

"Perhaps, Master, but then who would look after you?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

* * *

Despite their two pairs of powerful legs and saw-toothed pincers that extended from their lower mandibles, the broad-bodied harvesters were single-minded creatures, complaisant except when threatened directly. From their flat heads sprouted looping antennae that served not only as feelers but also as organs of communication, by means of powerful pheromones. Each beetle was capable of carrying five times its considerable weight in foliage and branches. Similar to the Neimoidians who had domesticated them, their society was hierarchical, and include laborers, harvesters, soldiers and breeders, all of whom served a distant queen that rewarded effort with food.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and the commandos who made up squad-seven had to run to keep up with the beetles as they hurried their fresh-picked loads from the orchard to the cave-like entrance to a natural mound at the base of the redoubt. The beetles' carapaces afforded them cover from surveillance sorties by battle droid STAP patrols. More important, the harvesters knew safe routes through mined stretches of cleared ground that separated trees from the fortress itself.

Throughout the journey, Anakin was forced to remain at the back of the group because of his greater height. He kept an eye out though as the group traveled beneath the harvesters' rear legs. It was obvious that the closer they got to the fortress, the more disrupted the ordered nature of the beetles' columns became. This caused soldier beetles to join the group in order to quickly shepherd nervous strays back into line.

The journey was going good until a harvester, with one of the commandos beneath it, tripped a land mine. The potent explosion fountained from the rocky ground blowing away half the creature's foreleg. Anakin watched as the commando threw himself to one side, rolling out from under a trio of now pounding legs only to have to bob and weave as the harvester began to run in frantic circles seemingly determined to trample the commando underfoot.

Anakin winced as he watched the harvester knock the commando off his feet and then butted at the commando until there wasn't a smooth area left in the commando's armor.

The harvester's distress had an impact on the rest of the beetles as well.

Most of them remained close together while others were suddenly scurrying away from the main column putting the soldier beetles on high alert. Anakin and the rest of the group did their best to stay together and protect themselves while the column fell into disorder and harvesters and soldiers ran in every which direction.

"Stay close to the ones who are still headed for the nest," Anakin called to the head of the group.

_Help the commando, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan said through the Force as he fell back and Anakin, still running to keep up with the beetles, watched as his former master used the Force to drag the confused, beaten commando out from the path of the harvester that was barreling straight for the maw of the mound. Anakin left the protection of his harvester before dashing toward the commando who was still confused. He landed lightly between the land mines before dashing to the dazed commando's side.

"Hold on," he ordered slinging one of the commando's arms over his shoulders before he leapt away from the land mines using the Force to guide him toward the safety of the harvesters still heading toward the mound.

"Let's keep moving. We need to get to that cave," Obi-Wan and the group dashed forward still beneath the harvesters who were still heading toward the cave entrance.

They reached the cave entrance with little to no incident for which Anakin was grateful. He gingerly lowered the injured clone to the ground as he gazed around the fungus farm while the medspec moved to the injured clone's side and began removing his helmet and his ravaged utility belt.

"Not much I can do for him here," the medspec said to Anakin after he finished examining the injured clone. "Maybe if we can get an FX-Seven air-dropped—"

"We don't need a droid," Anakin said before he stretched out a hand and placed it on the injured commando's abdomen and used one of the Jedi healing techniques his former master taught him to prevent the clone from going into deep shock.

Cody ordered the squad the secure the area once everyone was in the cave while Anakin examined the fungus farm. The medspec jogged over to join Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Sirs, I recommend you keep your rebreathers close at hand. Odds are we won't have to penetrate any deeper into the nest but there's always a chance of encountering free-floating spores in other areas."

Obi-Wan nodded. "They are not toxic though," he said.

Anakin frowned; how did Obi-Wan know that?

"No sir," the medspec said not seeming to notice what Anakin noticed. "But the spores have been known to have an adverse effect on humans."

"Adverse how?" Anakin asked deciding not to worry about how Obi-Wan knew about whether the spores were toxic or not; he probably read about it somewhere.

"The effect is most often described as 'dislocating,' sir."

"Then we should do as he said," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded in agreement. Naturally, it was at that moment when a volley of blaster bolts streaked into the grotto. A quickly aimed Force push delivered by Obi-Wan sent two troopers flying out of the way of the volley before Obi-Wan's blade ignited. Anakin, a little startled by Obi-Wan's sudden move as if he somehow knew what was going to happen, decided to worry about that later as he ran toward the tunnel lightsaber ignited and deflecting most of the bolts back through the entrance.

Obi-Wan dashed to one side, his blade dealing with two bolts that got past Anakin. One was returned to its source while the second was parried at a deliberate downward angle. It struck the grotto's hard-packed floor, ricocheted to the wall, to the ceiling, to the other wall, back to the floor before caroming squarely into the control panel that operated the tunnel door.

The device shorted out showering sparks and a slab of thick alloy dropped from its pocket in the wall sealing the tunnel with a loud _thud!_

"Nicely done, Master," Anakin said switching off his lightsaber and glancing at his master. He was still a little confused as to how Obi-Wan somehow knew the attack was going to happen in time to get those clones out of the way. It wasn't the first time Obi-Wan's done something like that and it made Anakin curious.

He pushed the thought away; he really needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"The beauty of Form Three," Obi-Wan said nonchalantly. "You should try it sometime."

Anakin snorted. "You've always been better at evasion than I have. I prefer more straightforward tactics."

"Master of understatement."

"General Kenobi," the comm spec said from across the Grotto. "Provincial recon reports that Viceroy Gunray and his entourage are heading for the launching bays. They're protected by super battle droids, a group of which are now closing on our position."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "One of us has to divert the droids"

"Naturally, it's going to be me. I'm always the bait," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin grinned. "The beauty of our partnership, Master. You lure the bodyguards away, I capture Gunray. It hasn't failed us yet, has it?"

"No it hasn't unless you happen to run into an annoying protocol droid who decides to ruin the entire operation, hypothetically speaking of course. Still, I'd keep an eye out for protocol droids," Obi-Wan said. "Oh and don't make it personal, Anakin. I know it is personal for you but we really need to capture him alive."

_Remember that the mission must come before personal feelings. I know that you are upset with Gunray for Naboo, the assassination attempts made against Padmé, allying himself with the Separatists and everything else he did but that does not mean you should take out your anger on him, _he added through the Force.

Anakin knew his former master was right; besides, feeling such anger was something he told himself he wouldn't feel again. Despite the fact that his anger fueled him, he knew that using it would disappoint the very man he wanted to be proud of him. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin occasionally used his anger and, though he tried to hide it, Anakin felt the disappointment and slight fear that Obi-Wan felt whenever he used his anger. It hasn't occurred that often since the war began but it still made Anakin feel terrible that he would disappoint his former master. He wanted his master to be proud of him and he wanted to be the best Jedi in the entire order, just as he told his master that day on Tatooine.

_Power does not equal greatness,_ Obi-Wan had said those words to him after Cad Bane managed to steal a holocron from within the Temple's vault.

That was another reason why he tried not to use his anger. He wanted to be a great Jedi and Obi-Wan did tell him that power, which was what his anger gave him, did not equal greatness.

_I will do my best, Master, but you know it's not easy for me to control my anger especially not where some are concerned,_ Anakin sent back through the Force.

_I know, Anakin. All I ask is that you do your best to control your anger,_ Obi-Wan sent back.

Anakin gestured to four commandos. "You'll come with me," he said.

"Sir," the commandos said in unison.

Obi-Wan, Cody and the rest of Squad Seven set out for the turbolift shafts while Anakin led his group out of the grotto. The group walked onward close on Anakin's heel as they made their way upward. They followed burrows, ramps and shafts used only by droids. Through processing and shipment areas, through hatcheries filled with squealing grubs and finally into the citadels gleaming middle levels. They moved through rooms as large as starship docking bays filled floor to ceiling with stuff. It was a boundless collection of junk, ritual gifts, impulsive purchases and thousands of faddish devices never to be used but to prized as possessions to be thrown out, donated, handed down or destroyed. More technology than existed on entire worlds were hoarded, stacked, piled about and crammed into every available space.

Anakin shook his head in wonder. In Mos Espa on Tatoooine, he and his mother had lived simply and never wanted for anything. Even now, with her new husband and her stepson and his girlfriend, Anakin knew that his mother still lived simply; they did not have as much stuff as Gunray seemed to have.

As they continued upward, Anakin found his thoughts drifting to his former master. Obi-Wan had told him, hypothetically, that a protocol droid could potentially ruin the mission before it even got started. However, the tone in which Obi-Wan said those words was certain as if he somehow knew something like that was going to happen.

Anakin's instincts were telling him that Obi-Wan's hypothetical situation might have more truth to it than anyone realized and he had learned long ago to trust his instincts.

They reached the citadel's semicircular projection of launching bays, which overlooked the surrounding lake and a ridge of forested mountains.

Anakin brought the team to a halt. One of the commandos held up his hand, palm outward, then tapped the side of his helmet to indicate an incoming transmission. The commando listened then spoke to Anakin with hand signals.

_Gunray's party is nearby._

"They're testing vectors for the shuttle by lowering the defensive shield and launching decoys," the commando said quietly. "Turbolaser fire has allowed several of the decoys to get past our blockade and reach orbiting core ships."

"Then we have to act quickly," Anakin said.

The commandos nodded and moved vigilantly through the maze of elegant corridors, abandoned in a rush, strewn with belongings dropped during flight.

Approaching an intersection, Anakin made a halting gesture with his left hand. He listened for a moment and heard from around the corner the telltale heavy footfalls of super battle droids. The commando to Anakin's left nodded in confirmation then extended a finger-thin holocam around the corner and activated his gauntlet holoprojector. Noisy images of Nute Gunray and his entourage of elite officers formed in midair. Hurrying down the corridor, tall head-pieces bobbing, rick robes a swirl, safeguarded front and rear by burly battle droids.

Anakin motioned for silence before he noticed something that made Obi-Wan's hypothetical situation come back into his mind. Appearing from across the hall was a banged-up silver protocol droid who raised its hands in delighted surprise.

Anakin acted on instinct and had the protocol droid yanked to one side with a hand over its mouth before it could so much as utter a single word. He peered out into the corridor hoping no one had caught sight of the sudden movement but no one seemed to have.

"Let's go," Anakin whispered. "We need to get into that launching bay."

The commandos nodded.

"Bring the droid.

The commandos nodded again even though the protocol droid's muffled reply was one of dismay.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood beside Cody within the turbolift that was making its way toward the lowest level of the fortress. If thinks go as they did the first time around then Obi-Wan knew they wouldn't have to worry about trying to track down Gunray again. He also knew that whether Gunray escaped or not, they would still find the mechno-chair, which was what provided the Republic with their biggest clue to discovering Sidious's identity.

Obi-Wan remembered all that happened because of the mechno-chair including traveling to such places as Charros IV and Naos III. Though he knew of what would occur on those planets, he couldn't exactly get out of it; it would make the Council and Sidious extremely suspicious. While Obi-Wan was planning on telling the Jedi Council, all except Master Yoda who already knew, the truth, he was going to do everything possible to prevent Sidious from discovering the truth if he hadn't already.

Qui-Gon had warned him that Sidious was suspicious and had implied that he would figure it out eventually; Obi-Wan could only hope that it was later rather than sooner.

"Next stop is ours, General," Cody said.

Obi-Wan nodded keeping his weapon at a ready while Cody replaced the blaster pack of his DC-15.

"How do you want to handle this, sir?" he asked.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Let's go with kill as many of the enemies as possible," he said knowing full well that was what Cody would have suggested had he told his clone commander that he would follow his lead.

Cody nodded. "That is our mandate, sir," he said.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the turbolift doors at the lift came to a stop. When the doors opened, two commandos tossed concussion grenades into the corridor beyond. Right and left, battle droids were blown against the walls and ceiling. Less than a minute later, the corridor became a torrent of blaster bolts. Obi-Wan, Cody and the others threw themselves into the horizontal hail. Repeating blasters roared to life. Staccato bursts made short work of the droids but reinforcements were already appearing.

Unfortunately, two commandos fell to the fire before Obi-Wan could reach them and he, sighing, continued to make his way down the corridor in the direction of the citadel's packing and shipping rooms with his team just behind him. Halfway there, they encountered the contingent of super battle droids the Neimoidians had sent to root out the infiltrators.

"Looks like they've taken the bait, General," Cody said while he, Obi-Wan and two commandos fought their way into a side room.

"Good now if we can only survive this," Obi-Wan called back.

Cody pointed to the entrance to a second room, opposite their present position.

"Through there," he said. "A second bank of turbolifts on the far side." He tapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "You first. We'll provide cover. Go."

Obi-Wan dashed toward the room deflecting bolts and mangling two super battle droids that stood in his way. The room beyond was stacked with coffin-sized repulsorlift shipping containers, constructed of some lightweight alloy. Treaded labor droids were moving additional containers into the room from an adjacent packaging area. Without warning, a battle droid appeared in the entrance. Obi-Wan sent his lightsaber spinning toward the battle droid and, using the Force, had it avoid the labor droid as it entered the room and sliced through the door apparatus.

With a thud, the door slammed shut crushing the unfortunate battle droid that happened to be walking through it at that very moment.

Obi-Wan caught the blade as it spun back toward him before he turned his gaze back to the firefight still occurring outside the room and prepared to reenter the fight.

* * *

Anakin and his commandos made their way toward the launching bays. Obi-Wan's distraction had worked and the only battle droids that Anakin would have to deal with wee the ones that were guarding Gunray. However, Anakin knew that he would have to capture Gunray before they managed to call for backup. His lips thinned into a grim line as they dashed down the final corridor and neared the door leading into the launching bay.

"What do we do with the droid, sir?" one commando asked.

"Keep it with us until after we have Gunray. Now, we're going to have to be quick. Blow the door and then provide cover fire while I go after Gunray."

"Yes sir."

Anakin stepped out of the way as a commando placed magnetic charges against the alloy and activated them. The door blew and Anakin was through the portal that was created in the alloy almost as soon as it appeared.

Startled by the sudden explosion, Gunray and his entourage were taking off toward their ship but Anakin, lips thinned, was not going to let Gunray get away. Lightsaber blocking blaster bolts from the Viceroy's bodyguards, Anakin slammed his blade into one of them before slashing through another. The commandos behind him were firing at the battle droids and between the commandos and Anakin, they wiped out Gunray's entourage.

The Viceroy and his entourage started moving toward the shuttle again but Anakin flipped over them and pointed his blade to Gunray's face keeping it within inches of the Neimoidian. "Viceroy, you are under arrest," he stated calmly.

* * *

Obi-Wan and his commandos, after defeating all the droids Gunray had sent after them, made their way toward the launching bays. As they entered the launching bay where Obi-Wan sensed his former Padawan's presence, he was glad to see that Anakin had succeeded whereas they had failed the first time around. Gunray and his entourage were surrounded by the four commandos that had gone with Anakin and Anakin was speaking with Dodonna's hologram.

"_We are sending a transport down to take Gunray into custody. Master Yoda will be coming with them,_" Dodonna said as Obi-Wan, instructing Cody and his commandos to secure the area and begin searching for anything that might be important, walked over to join Anakin. "_With Gunray in custody, this battle will end swiftly but, until it does, it will take time for us to send the transport down. Congratulations on capturing the Viceroy, General Skywalker._

"Thank you, Commander Dodonna," Anakin said. "But it wasn't just me. I doubt we would have succeeded had it not been for Obi-Wan playing bait again."

"_Then I offer my congratulations to both you and General Kenobi. Dodonna out,_" Dodonna said before the hologram disappeared.

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Well, master, looked like everything worked out," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "That it did," he agreed.

"Oh and thanks for that hypothetical situation you told me."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows while, inwardly, he was pleased that Anakin had gotten the warning he had been trying to subtly give to him. Whether he got the actual warning or he was just acting on instinct when the protocol droid appeared, it did not matter. "Why the thanks? Don't tell me you actually ran into a protocol droid who nearly blew your part of the mission?" he asked.

Anakin chuckled. "Well…" He shrugged and gestured to the silver protocol droid one of his commandos was holding beside him.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, we've found something of interest among the equipment the Neimoidians didn't grab when they were trying to leave," one of the helmeted commandos said after he stepped out of a nearby turbolift and hurried over to them.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the ten page first chapter of the **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** arc, with a lot of things changed**

**Darth: yay! Gunray is finally captured!**

**Anakin: (does happy dance)**

**Padmé: (does happy dance)**

**Gunray: I will kill you, Senator Amidala!**

**Padmé: you're too much of a coward to try!**

**Gunray: (pulls out random blaster)**

**Padmé: (pulls out Waxer's bazooka)**

**Gunray: (takes off running)**

**Padmé: see what I mean**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Anakin: no one invited you, imbecile (takes Waxer's bazooka from Padmé and points it at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: (takes off running)**

**Obi-Wan: (trips Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ahh! (Falls into hole filled with extremely hungry sharks)**

**Anakin: (puts bazooka away and sighs) you have an obsession with holes**

**Blaze: holes and volcanoes**

**Darth: ain't that true**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon. Hopefully I will be able to update once more before Spring Break ends.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are the greatest. Here is the next chapter of the **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** arc. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 50**_

The mechno chair was sickle-footed, humpbacked and incised with intricate designs. It sat in the launching bay of the seized fortress along with a heap of equally exquisite belongings left by the fleeing Neimoidians.

Obi-Wan examined it but it didn't look as though anything about it had changed at all. "I've seen this chair before," he commented.

"Where?" Anakin asked from where he was squatting alongside it.

"On Naboo shortly after Gunray and his entourage were taken into custody on Theed."

"I don't remember seeing it."

Obi-Wan smirked. "You were too excited about having blown up the Droid Control Ship to take much notice of anything," he said. "Besides, I only saw it briefly although I do remember the design of the holoprojector plate. I've never seen anything like it."

Anakin turned his attention to the holoprojector though he didn't touch it. An oval of ribbed alloy, it was equipped with a pair of dorsal sockets sized to accept data cells of some sort. "It is unusual. You know, Master, these cells could contain valuable messages in storage."

"Indeed they could," Obi-Wan agreed. "Intelligence can figure that out when they arrive.

"That could take forever."

"Perhaps although if you have another solution, I wouldn't mind hearing it," Obi-Wan said remembering the first time around that Artoo had been able to pull out the information.

"Artoo can run a diagnostic to see if the cells are preprogrammed to destroy themselves or we can simply ask Gunray."

"I very much doubt Gunray will tell us anything but it is worth a try."

Anakin stood up. "I'm going to ask someone to bring Artoo down here and you can speak with Gunray," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded before he made his way back into the launching bay were Gunray and his entourage were being held. "Hello again, Viceroy," he greeted the Neimoidian who looked a little worried.

"General Kenobi," Gunray said. "I assure you that I am open to negotiations."

"We are far passed that, Viceroy," Obi-Wan said calmly. "I actually came to discuss with you that mechno chair we found amidst everything you were going to leave behind had you managed to escape."

Gunray looked nervous. "What chair?" he asked. It was obvious he was stalling.

"You know of which chair I am speaking about, Viceroy. It is important. Of that much I am sure. You say you are open to negotiations. Tell me about the mechno chair."

"What do you offer in return?" Gunray asked.

"Protection perhaps," he said.

"I…We do not need protection."

"Really? I suppose you might not need it in prison. But, perhaps, from someone else, someone who might not take too kindly to the fact that you got arrested and the mechno chair ended up in our hands, someone who might know of where you will serve out your term in prison." Obi-Wan was treading a dangerous line since he knew Gunray and the Trade Federation were in cohorts with Sidious, especially considering the message within the mechno chair that they found the first time around. However, if he could get the information out of Gunray then it might hasten the end of the war.

Obi-Wan could hope at least.

While Nute Gunray was a coward, his fear of his employers might make him stubborn to reveal anything about Sidious. Obi-Wan hoped that offering protection from Sidious would get Gunray to loosen his tongue and he could only wait and see if that is what will happen.

"I will tell you about the mechno chair," Gunray said finally, "in return for protection."

"Very well."

* * *

While Obi-Wan was questioning Gunray, Anakin was circling the mechno chair brow furrowed thoughtfully as he examined it while Artoo performed the diagnostics with the protocol, TC-16, was standing nearby protesting. "Sir, I must protest. This remains the property of Viceroy Gunray and his entourage."

"You don't have a say in this matter, TC," Anakin said. "Artoo, what have you got?"

Artoo let out a series of beeps and whistles.

"Sir, It would appear that the mechno chair is currently deactivated but there is a self-destruct mechanism that can be activated remotely. However, the mechanism has not been activated."

"Good then that means I can get the data cells out without fearing being blown to pieces."

Artoo beeped.

"Sir, he found something during his diagnostic scan, the end of a holorecording recorded a couple of days ago. He said that he cannot retrieve the rest of the recording for some reason though."

"All right. Play the recording, Artoo," he said.

Artoo beeped in response and a high-resolution blue hologram projected from the chair's holoplate. To the meter-high figure in the hooded cloak, the unmistakable voice of Viceroy Nute Gunray was saying.

"_Yes, yes, of course. Trust that I will see to it personally, my Lord Sidious._"

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "And you can't retrieve any more of the holorecording, Artoo."

Artoo beeped a negative.

Anakin sighed. "I didn't think so. I'd better go tell Obi-Wan. Stay here with TC, Artoo."'

Artoo whistled an affirmative and Anakin left the area to join his former master near the entrance to the shuttle that Gunray had been making his way to before he had been arrested. They were talking but Obi-Wan stopped as Anakin came to a stop at his side. "What did Artoo learn?" he asked.

"For one, the chair has a self-destruct mechanism that can be activated remotely and, for another, Artoo was able to retrieve the last part of a transmission between Gunray here and someone known as Sidious."

Gunray seemed to look even more nervous than before.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

"Sidious is the same name that Dooku gave you on Geonosis, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"What could this mean?"

"I am unsure. What do you know about Sidious, Viceroy?"

Gunray remained silent.

"Has he given you anything at all, Master?" Anakin asked eyeing the Neimoidian that he couldn't stand while using the Force to release the slight flash of anger he had felt into the Force. He missed the brief glance of pride that his former master tossed at him though.

"No only that Zan Arbor was behind a certain type of gas that is a safety mechanism installed within the chair and, after a bit more coaxing, he finally told me that the engravings on the chair are from an Xi Charrian. He refuses to tell me anything more than that, not even who manufactured the chair."

"Maybe I can convince him to be a bit more forthcoming with answers."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said patiently but sternly. "He is obviously more scared of his employer and he will not willing betray his employer by giving us information that his employer may not want him to share."

Anakin sighed. His master was right…again. "You're right, Master," he said.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder before squeezing it. "Master Yoda and Intelligence should be arriving now that the battle above is winding down," he said. "Perhaps Intelligence will be able to discover more information from the mechno chair than Artoo was."

"Maybe," Anakin said doubtfully.

The shuttle containing the Intelligence crew as well as Master Yoda drew toward the launching bay before landing and techs came out of it with Master Yoda just behind them. The techs immediately moved toward the mechno chair while Yoda moved across the bay to join Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Captured Gunray you have," Yoda said coming to a stop in front of us. "Ever elusive he has been since the war began. Warrant congratulations your actions do. Viceroy Gunray, arrested you will be and tried when return to Coruscant you do."

"I have tried to help General Kenobi. He offered me protection," Gunray said.

Anakin glanced at his former master with a raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "He is terrified of his employers and he fears that they will find out about his capture and take it out on him. He told me what he could about the mechno chair so I resolved to assure him that his employers won't get to him. We can discuss that later though."

Yoda nodded. "Discovered what did you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan told him everything he told Anakin.

"See we will if find something else the techs do," Yoda said. "Discovered something else, you have hmmm?"

"Anakin did."

Anakin told Yoda about the portion of the holorecording that Artoo discovered.

Yoda nodded slowly. "Keep that in mind we will for later. Speak to you, I wish to Obi-Wan."

"Very well. Anakin, would you mind helping the techs transfer the chair to the shuttle?"

"All right, master." Anakin jogged across the bay to join the techs but only made it halfway before a trooper made his way to his side.

"General Skywalker!" he called.

Anakin glanced at the trooper as he gestured toward the shuttle. "Hyperwave commo for you—from the office of the Supreme Chancellor," he said.

Anakin nodded. "Thank you," he said before he made his way toward the shuttle's boarding ramp. Above a holoprojector plate in the ship's comm center, a flickering image of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was resolving. When Anakin had positioned himself on the transmission grate, Palpatine smiled.

Anakin hadn't spoken much with Palpatine since the war began. He always seemed to be running from one battle to the next or training Ahsoka or spending time with Padmé or covering for or sparring with Obi-Wan that he barely had the time to say a passing hi before he was running off to do something else. However, he tried to spend at least a couple of minutes to speak with Palpatine but never long enough to actually talk about anything really important.

"_Congratulations, Anakin, on your victory at Cato Neimoidia_," Palpatine said.

"I didn't do it alone, sir. Obi-Wan's distraction is what really allowed me to capture Gunray," Anakin admitted.

"_Don't sell yourself short, my boy. You were the one that made the arrest,_" Palpatine pointed out.

"I would not have been able to make the arrest had it not been for Obi-Wan, sir," Anakin said.

"_I believe you are being too modest, my boy,_" Palpatine said with a faint smile. "_Nevertheless, it was a joint effort as you say. Give my congratulations to Master Kenobi as well when you get the chance._"

"I will."

"_You have become a great Jedi Knight, my boy,_" Palpatine added.

Anakin smiled. "I owe that to my master," he said.

"_I see but I do not think your master deserves all the credit. You have learned a lot and become a great Jedi Knight on your own as well._"

"It is only because of my master's teachings that I am the Jedi I am today."

Palpatine smiled again. "_Perhaps,_" was all he said in response.

"How's Coruscant, sir? I miss it," Anakin admitted and he really did. He missed the Temple, he missed his apprentice who was on her own mission, he missed his wife, he even missed his niece and nephew in everything but blood.

"_Corsucant is as ever, a shining example of what life could be. But I'm far too busy to indulge in its manifold pleasures._"

Anakin searched for some way to frame the question he wanted to ask. "I guess you've been meeting frequently with the Loyalist Committee," he said finally.

"_As a matter of fact, I have. A treasured group of Senators, who value the high standards of the Republic as much as you and I do,_" Palpatine said smiling. "_Senator Amidala, for example. So filled with vigor and compassion—the same qualities she brought to her terms as Queen of Naboo. She causes a stir wherever she goes._" He looked directly at Anakin. "_I'm so glad that you and she have become such dear friends._"

"Will you tell her I say hello?" Anakin asked.

"_Of course I will._"

An ensuing silence lingered an instant too long.

"_Anakin, I will somehow see to it that you return from the Outer Rim soon,_" Palpatine said. "_But we cannot rest until those responsible for this war have been held accountable for their crimes and eliminated as a threat to lasting peace. Do you understand?_"

"I'll do my part, sir."

"_Yes, my boy. I know you will._"

* * *

While Anakin was talking to Palpatine, Obi-Wan and Yoda were walking side by side discussing the information the mechno chair revealed as well as whether the Force was restricting what Obi-Wan could say again.

"Unfortunately, the Force still forbids me from saying about Sidious or what will happen next," Obi-Wan admitted.

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the ground. "Preventing you from saying much the Force is, hmmm?"

"Yes although the Force never exactly told me to keep everything I learned a secret. That didn't happen until you first found out and Qui-Gon told me to say nothing about certain things," Obi-Wan replied.

"Feel what do you about this?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "I think the Force is waiting for the right time to lift the restriction," he said.

"I see. Able to tell me some things you were so restricted everything from some people it has not."

The Jedi Master/time traveler nodded. "I was only told to tell Anakin nothing," he said. He believed he had already informed Yoda of that before.

"It is possible that Sidious might be behind everything," Obi-Wan said and realized he had managed to say that without having the Force stop him midsentence. That must mean that the Force was gradually lifting the restriction it placed on Obi-Wan when he came back to the past.

"Possible it is," Yoda agreed.

"He trained Dooku after I killed Maul."

"True that is as well. Accepted him, Sidious did. However, just because joined Sidious he did, a Jedi Dooku was. For many, many years."

"Yes, you told me the first time around that it is a difficult decision o leave the order and he was influenced by many things including Qui-Gon's death."

"More than that it was but yes," Yoda said. "Complicated this is. Not merely by what we know, but by what we do not know; what we have to assume."

Yoda stopped watching and gestured to a carved bench before the two of them sat down.

"A stern Master Dooku was, to Qui-Gon and others," Yoda began. "Powerful he was; skilled, disdainful. More important, convinced that lowering the shroud of the dark side. Signs there were, all about us, long before to the Temple you came; long before Qui-Gon came. Gross injustices, favoritism, corruption…more and more, called the Jedi were to enforce the peace. More and more deaths there were. Out of control events were becoming."

"But you didn't sense that the Sith had actually grown stronger even though you knew they were never absent," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda nodded. "Closer to the surface they were," he said. "Spoke much of the prophecy, Dooku did."

"The Prophecy of the Chosen One."

"Yes. The larger prophecy: that _unfold_ the dark time would. Born into their midst the Chosen One is, to return balance to the Force."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Difficult to say," Yoda said quickly.

"Qui-Gon believed that Anakin is the Chosen One, Master Yoda, and so do I. The way I see it, Master Yoda, why would the Force send me back with the task I have been given, that apparently I can't tell you about, if Anakin wasn't the Chosen One?"

Yoda's eyes narrowed. "Tell me your task you cannot fully but gave me a hint you did with what you just said. Your task, deals primarily with Anakin it does, hmmm?"

"Apparently, I can tell you that much," Obi-Wan admitted.

Yoda nodded. "However, more important the shroud of the dark side is. Many, many discussions Dooku had; with me, with other members of the Council and, most of all, with Master Sifo-Dyas."

Obi-Wan listened to Yoda describe Dooku and Sifo-Dyas's relationship including how Sifo-Dyas was the one that saw how everything from what was happening to the Republic to the Sith's return as well as Qui-Gon's death effected Dooku.

"Knew of Dooku's imminent departure, Master Sifo-Dyas did. Sensed, he may have, the birth of the Separatist movement," Yoda finished.

"You still dismissed him as an idealist though."

"Wanted to believe it I didn't even though saw with my own eyes I did."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I doubted I would have believed it either," he admitted. He didn't believe it when he first learned his beloved brother had turned to the dark side either or that he had committed those murders within the Jedi Temple. It was so surreal and he didn't want to believe it but was forced to believe it.

_That will not happen this time around,_ Obi-Wan told himself firmly pushing the memory of the duel on Mustafar to the back of his mind. He always told himself that because he knew that he needed to remind himself every time he began to go down the path were he thought his actions and his changes weren't doing anything to stop Anakin's fall to the dark side. He couldn't afford to start doubting himself as Qui-Gon had told him. He had to continue on believing that he would succeed no matter what.

Yoda gazed at him. "Darker events have become. Attempting to turn this war to their own uses, Dooku and Sidious are," he said.

"Yes they are. Hopefully, we can catch Dooku soon and, perhaps, Sidious a bit sooner."

"Lifted the veil of the dark side wasn't after your success on Naboo. Grown beyond Dooku this war has. Said so yourself that catch Sidious we must soon. To justice both must be brought and to justice all those Sidious to the dark side has turned."

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan. "Uncover Sidious's tracks, you must since tell me of what happens in the future you are forbidden to do. A chance this war to conclude, you and Anakin have been given."

* * *

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan joined him in the launching bay and Yoda made his way toward the boarding ramp. "Jedi Council business?" he asked curiously.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Yoda believes that the mechno chair will yield clues to the whereabouts of Darth Sidious. He wants us to take up the search."

"Master, aren't we obligated to notify the Supreme Chancellor of our find?"

"Anakin, we will once we have discussed the matter."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "So once you discuss it with the entire Council in other words," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"And if the Council doesn't agree?"

"We defer to Master Yoda. Yoda is not infallible though, Anakin."

"We could be."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "To become infallible is to deny that we are living beings, Anakin," he said.

Obi-Wan's words made a lot of sense. "You're right, master," Anakin said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Head out to find the Xi Charrian Gunray told me about," Obi-Wan said watching as the troopers guided Gunray and his entourage into the shuttle where the mechno chair had been placed earlier.

"And where's that?"

"Intelligence has discovered that it is at Charros IV."

"Well then let's get going. The sooner we find Sidious, the sooner we can return to Corsucant."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

* * *

Siri made her way into Padmé's apartment once the door slide open and Threepio greeted her before letting her in. "Mistress Padmé said that you were welcomed any time, Mistress Siri," the golden protocol droid said.

"Thank you Threepio," said Siri.

"Siri, welcome," Padmé said walking over to join her as she made her way into the room. Sabé and Dormé were changing the seven-month old twins and they glanced up as well.

"Padmé," Siri replied. "I can't stay along but I haven't see Jinn and Kira in a long time."

"I completely understand. Sabé and Dormé are just finishing changing them right now."

Siri nodded before watching as Sabé and Dormé finished changing Jinn and Kira before they lifted the seven month olds into their arms and walked over to join Siri. The blonde Jedi gently took her twin children into her arms before smiling when they snuggled up against her.

"They're growing so big so quickly," she said.

"Babies grow quickly during the first couple of years," Padmé said with a faint smile before she suddenly took off to the refresher and Siri winced when she heard her friend begin vomiting in the refresher.

Padmé came out a few minutes later a little pale. "Sorry about that," she said.

"It's all right," Siri said.

"You can sit down if you want, Siri. Actually, I wanted to tell you something."

The Jedi Knight nodded before carrying her children over to the form couch and sitting down with them still resting against her chest. Padmé sat down beside her. "Can you get me some tea, Threepio?" she asked.

"Right away, Mistress Padmé," Threepio said before he walked away to the kitchenette.

"So what did you want to tell me, Padmé?" Siri asked.

Padmé rested her hand on her abdomen. "I'm pregnant, Siri," she said.

Siri smiled. "Anakin's going to be so shocked," she said.

Padmé laughed. "Was Obi-Wan?"

"Oh yes he was. I can't wait to see how Anakin will react. Five credits he'll faint."

The senator laughed. "Five credits he won't faint," she said.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yes, this was a short chapter, shorter than I expected it to be, the next one will be a bit longer**

**Darth: what's the next chapter going to cover?**

**Blaze: Charros IV, Belderone, and Escarte Commerce Guild facility maybe**

**Darth: wow! That's like ten chapters!**

**Blaze: yup. I want to get this done in less than fourteen chapters**

**Anakin: ain't looking like it's gonna be that way if you keep having chapters that only cover two maybe three chapters in the book**

**Blaze: (lifts flaming machete) if I wanted your opinion then I would have asked for it**

**Anakin: you won't hurt me, will you?**

**Blaze: nah, you're my favorite character**

**Obi-Wan: (drives up in Mace's newest Mustang) what did I miss?**

**Palpypie: (just got run over by the Mustang) get this car off me!**

**Obi-Wan: no way**

**Mace: GIVE ME BACK MY MUSTANG!**

**Obi-Wan: (takes off and runs Palpypie over again)**

**Mace: (leaps into speeder and chases after Obi-Wan running over Palpypie as well)**

**Palpypie: ah come on!**

**Anakin: (high-jacks Sirius's motorcycle, runs Palpypie over and flies off)**

**Sirius: HEY THAT'S MINE!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 51 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you to the 20 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. This chapter will cover Chapter 16 through Chapter 24 in **_**Labyrinth of Evil **_**so it will likely be a long chapter though some of the chapters in that 8 chapter arc will not be written out. I hope that you like this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

_**Chapter 51**_

Charros IV was a patchwork of dull red and pale brown that filled the viewports of the antique Republic cruiser Anakin and Obi-Wan had been given for the journey. It had once been red but that color was obscured by pristine white paint. Also, laser canons were carefully tucked astern under the radiator panel wings and beneath the cockpit.

"Landing coordinates coming in," Anakin said eyes fixed on a display screen set into the instrument panel.

He flicked a glance to his former master in time to see him nod. "Usually, when Intelligence says they've done the advance work, I've found that to be anything but the case but at least I do not have to worry about that this time," he said.

Anakin chuckled.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "Is there something I missed?"

Anakin smirked. "I was just thinking, here you are again…"

Obi-Wan smiled a little in response but said nothing so Anakin decided to go on.

"I only mean that, for someone with a reputation for hating space travel, you've certainly taken part in more than your share of exotic missions. Kamino, Geonosis, Ord Cestus…"

"The war has prompted me to take a long view of things."

"Master Qui-Gon would have been proud of you."

Obi-Wan's eyes shone with remembrance and a flicker of sadness but he said nothing in response for a long moment. "Perhaps," he said quietly and the cockpit fell into silence.

Anakin gazed at Charros IV as he guided the cruiser toward it. It was several long moments before he decided to break the silence. "Do you think the Xi Char will talk to us?" he asked.

Obi-Wan swiveled to face him. "I am sure they will be accommodating. After the Battle of Naboo, after the Republic refused to do business with them because they had supplied the Neimoidians with the weapons they used to attack Naboo, they've been eager to atone for that mistake. That is especially because their signature designs are being mass-produced more cheaply by Baktoid Armor or other Confederacy supplies.

Anakin's lips thinned into an expression of wariness. "I hope they won't hold it against us that I destroyed so many of their fighters."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, let's hope your fame hasn't spread this far into the Outer Rim. But everything hinges on whether TeeCee Sixteen can speak Xi Char as fluently as he claims."

"Master Kenobi, I assure you that I can speak the tongue almost as well as the indigenous Xi Charrian," the protocol droid chimed in from one of the cockpit's rear seats. "My term of service to Viceroy Gunray demanded that I familiarize myself with the trader's tongues used by all the hive species, including the Xi Char, the Geonosians, the Colicoids, and many others. My fluency will ensure complete cooperation on the part of the Xi Char. Although I expect they will be rather disgusted by my physical appearance."

"Why's that?" Anakin asked.

"Devotion to precision technology forms the basis of Xi Char religious beliefs. They accept as a matter of faith that meticulous work is no different from prayer; indeed, their workshops have more in common with temples than factories. When a Xi Charrian is injured, he goes into self-exile, so that others won't have to look upon his imperfections or deformities. An Xi Char adage has it that 'the deity is in the details.'"

"Wear your flaws proudly, TeeCee," Anakin said raising and clenching his right hand. "I do mine."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as the cruiser descended into Charros IV's ice-clouded atmosphere toward the arid, almost treeless world below. The Xi Char lived on high plateaus, hemmed in by ranges of snowcapped mountains. Expansive black-water lakes dotted the landscape.

"It's rather bleak planet but I'll still take it over Tatooine any day," Anakin said making adjustments to the controls to compensate for strong winds that were buffeting the ship.

"I can think of several places that were worse than Tatooine," Obi-Wan replied; the one that haunted his dreams was only one of them.

Into view came the landing platform to which they had been directed. Oval in shape and perfectly sized to the cruiser, it looked newly built.

"I'm certain that it was constructed specifically for us," TC-16 said. "That's why the Xi Char were unremitting in their request to know the cruiser's exact dimensions."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. "The Republic could use the Xi Char right about now."

He set the cruiser down on its broad disks of landing gear and extended the vessel's starboard boarding ramp. At the top of the ramp, Obi-Wan raised the hood of his cloak against a glacial wind that howled down the slopes. Ahead, a gleaming alloy runner ran from the edge of the landing platform to a cathedral-like structure half a kilometer distant and to both sides of the runner stood hundreds of excited Xi Charrians. It was no different from the first time Obi-Wan's been on that planet.

"Guess they don't get many guests," Anakin said as he, Obi-Wan and TC-16 started down the ramp.

The Xi Char's technological creations mirrored their anatomy and physiology. With their short, chitinous bodies, quartets of pointed legs, scissor-action feet and teardrop-shaped heads, they might have been living version of the shapeshifting droid fighters they had helped produce for the Trade Federation—in walk/patrol mode, at any rate. The wild chitterlings of the hundreds-strong mob of welcomers was so loud that Anakin had to raise his voice to be heard.

"Celebrity treatment! I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes although a faint smile played on his lips. "Follow my lead, Anakin."

"I'll will, Master."

The closer the Jedi and the protocol droid drew to the edge of the landing platform, the louder the chitterlings became. Anakin didn't know what to make of the sheer eagerness he felt from the aliens It was as if some sort of footrace were about to begin. Frequently, an individual Xi Charrian, carried away by enthusiasm, would leap onto the sleek runner, only to be yanked back into the crowd by others.

"TC, are they normally so zealous?" he asked glancing at the protocol droid.

"Yes, Master Skywalker. But their zest has nothing to do with us. It's the ship."

The meaning of the remark became clear the instant the three of them stepped from the landing platform. At one the Xi Charrians surged forward and swarmed the cruiser, covering it from flat-faced bow to barrel-thrustered stern. Anakin watched in awe as patches of carbon scoring disappeared, dents were straightened, pieces of superstructure were realigned and transparisteel viewports were polished.

"Let's remember to tip them when we leave," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled a little in response.

Occasionally a Xi Charrian would leap on TC-16 or make a grab for one of his limbs, but the droid was able to shake his assailants off.

"In their eagerness to perfect me, I'm afraid they'll wipe my memory," the droid said.

"Would that be such a bad thing after what you claim to have been through?" Anakin said.

"How can I expect to learn from my mistakes if I can no longer remember them?"

They were halfway down the runner hen a pair of larger Xi Charrians scurried out to meet them. TC exchanged chitterlings and stridulations with them and explained. "These two will take us to the Prelate."

"No weapons," Anakin said quietly. "That's a good sign."

"The Xi Char are a peaceful species," the droid explained. "They care only about the engineering of a piece of technology, not its intended use. That was why they felt unjustly accused and harshly judged by the Republic for the part their droid fighters played in the Battle of Naboo."

The enormous building TC-16 had called a workshop topped two hundred meters in height and was crowned with latticework spires and towers that evoked strains of eerie music from the steady wind. Arrays of tall skylights lit the vast interior space, in which thousands of Xi Charrians toiled. Arcades of exquisitely engraved columns supported a vaulted ceiling of exposed roof trusses, among which roosted several thousand more Xi Charrians, suspended by their scissor feet and humming contentedly.

"The night shift?" Anakin wondered aloud.

No one answered his rhetoric question.

Their pair of escorts led them into a kind of chancery whose tall doors opened on a spotless room that could have passed for the captain's cabin of a luxury space yacht. Occupying a throne-like chair in the center of the room was the large Xi Charrian, being attended to by a dozen smaller ones. Elsewhere, groups of tool-wielding Xi Charrians were going over every square millimeter of the chamber, scrubbing, cleaning, and polishing.

Without ceremony, TC-16 approached the Prelate and tendered a greeting. The droid had tasked his vocoder to provide Obi-Wan and Anakin with simultaneous translations of his utterances.

"May I present Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Anakin Skywalker," he began.

Waving away his retinue, the Prelate pivoted his long head to regard Obi-Wan before it looked at the droid and chittered.

"Excellency, I speak your language as a result of my former employment in the court of Viceroy Nute Gunray." The droid listened to the Prelate's response, then said: "Yes, I realize that does not endear me to you. But may I say in defense that my time among the Neimoidians was the most trying of my existence. To which my physically appearance surely attests and is cause for my great shame."

Clearly mollified, the Prelate chittered again.

"These Jedi have come to seek permission from you to pose questions to a devotee in Workshop-Xcan—a certain t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak." TC-16 supplied the glottal stops and clicking sounds necessary to pronounce the name.

"A virtuoso engraver, to be sure, Excellency. As to the Jedi's interest in him, it is hoped that a work of art to which he devoted himself will provide a clue as to the current whereabouts of an important Separatist leader." The droid listened, then added: "And may I add that anything that brings joy to the Xi Char brings contentment to the Republic."

The Prelate's eye grooves found the Jedi again.

"The lightsaber are not weapons, Excellency," TC said after a brief exchange. "But if permission to speak with t'laalak-s'lalak0t'th'ak rests on their surrendering the lightsabers, then I'm certain they will comply."

Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber but he noticed Anakin hesitate for an instant before he also followed suit. They unclipped their lightsaber before handing to TC-16, who presented them to the Prelate for inspection.

"It hardly surprises me that you see room for improvement, Excellency," the droid said after a moment. "But then, what tool could fail to benefit from the touch of a Xi Charrian?" He listened, then added: "I'm certain that the Jedi know you will honor your pledge to leave the imperfections intact."

* * *

t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak was engrossed in engraving a corporate logo into a piece of starship console when the Xi Charrian escorts escorted TC-16 and two Jedi toward him. Upon hearing TC call his name, he glanced up from his work.

The escorts chittered to him briefly before TC-16 took over.

"t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak, first allow me to say that your work is of such exceptional quality that the deities themselves must be covetous."

The Xi Charrian accepted the compliment in humility and chittered a response.

"We appreciate the offer to watch you at work. But in fact, we are not unacquainted with some of your finer pieces, and it is because of one piece in particular that we have journeyed so far to speak with you. An example that recently came to light on Cato Neimoidia."

The Xi Charrian took a long moment to respond.

"A mechno-chair you adorned for Trade federation viceroy, Nute Gunray, some fourteen standard years ago." TC-16 listened, then added: "But surely it was yours, for the inner portion of the rear leg bears your devotional symbol." Again he listened. "A Baktoid forgery? Are you suggesting that your work could so easily be imitated?"

Anakin nudged Obi-Wan: Xi Charrians working nearby were beginning to take a keen interest in the conversation.

"We understand your reluctance to discuss such matters," TC-16 was saying quietly. "Why, the very fact that you autographed a piece could be interpreted by the Prelate as a statement of pride."

t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak's anger was apparent.

Anakin briefly saw Obi-Wan grimace out of the corner of his eyes. "TC," Obi-Wan said before TC-16 could say anything in response to whatever it was t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak said. "Tell him that we only wish to know a few simple things and then we shall leave him to his work."

TC-16 repeated Obi-Wan's words to the Xi Charrian.

t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak was silent for a moment before he chittered a response.

"I am sure they will only be a few, quick questions, t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak," TC-16 said.

"Also tell him that he does not have to say anything that may incriminate himself," Obi-Wan added calmly eyes narrowed while Anakin frowned wondering why Obi-Wan decided to say that.

t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak chittered a response.

"I am sure Master Obi-Wan means what he says," said TC-16 before he listened to the response though Anakin noticed it sounded a bit hesitant and added, "He said he will answer your questions, Master Obi-Wan."

"Ask him does he remember the chair?"

TC-16 listened before saying, "Yes he does."

"Was the engraving done here?"

"He answers, "'yes', sir."

"Was the chair brought to Charros Four by the Neimoidians or by another?"

"He says, sir: 'By another.'"

Anakin felt eagerness go through him as he realized they were getting closer to discovering the truth. "Was the hyperwave transceiver already affixed to it?"

TC-16 listened. "Both the transceiver and the holoprojector itself were already affixed to the chair. He says that he did little but inscribe the legs of the chair and teweak some of its motion systems." Lowering his voice, the droid added: "May I say, sirs, that t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak voice is…quavering. I suspect that he is hiding something."

"He's afraid," Anakin said. "And not of Nute Gunray."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. "Ask him who made the transceiver. Ask him where it shipped from."

t'laalak-s'lalak-t'th'ak chitterings sounded contrite.

TC-16 said, "the transceiver unit arrived from a facility known as Escarte. He beliegves that the device's maker is still there."

"Escarte?" Anakin echoed.

"It's an asteroid mining facility belonging to the Commerce Guild," Obi-Wan said before TC-16 could respond.

Anakin glanced at his former master with narrowed eyes.

Obi-Wan didn't meet his gaze. "Tell him that we say thank you and we appreciate his time and help."

TC-16 repeated Obi-Wan's words to the Xi Charrian.

"Master, how…?" Anakin began.

"No time for that now, Anakin," Obi-Wan said placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Let's head over to Escarte."

Anakin, frowning, nodded slowly before following his former master as he led the way out of the western colonnade of the workshop.

* * *

Jedi Master Mace Windu was poised on the edge of a desk in the windowless chamber that was the data room within the Jedi Temple listening to Intelligence officer Dyne as he explained what occurred on Charros IV. There wasn't much to say; the Xi Charrian had agreed to answer Obi-Wan's questions and there wasn't an incident.

Yoda nodded slowly. "But come to tell us only these things, Captain Dyne hasn't," he said.

Dyne grinned. "We've succeeded in deciphering the code Dooku—and, we have to assume, Sidious—has been using to communicate with the Council of Separatists. Using the code, we were able to intercept a message sent to Viceroy Gunray through the mechno-chair."

Mace came to his feet. "Your people have been working on cracking that ode for years."

"The chair's hyperwave transceiver provided us with our first solid lead," Dyne said and went on to explain how the code embedded in the transceiver's memory was a variant on codes used by the InterGalactic Banking Clan and how they spoke with one of the Muuns arrested after the Battle of Muunilinst.

"Eventually, the Muun told us that the Confederacy code comes closest to a code used on Aargau, for transferring bank funds and such. Remember the missing credits that became the basis for accusations leveled against Chancellor Valorum back in the day?"

Yoda nodded. "Remember the incident well we do."

"The credits that allegedly disappeared into the pockets of Valorum's family members on Eriadu were routed through Aargau."

"Interesting this is."

Dyne opened an alloy briefcase and removed ribbed data fell. Moving to one of the holoprojector tables, he inserted the cell into a socket. A meter-high holoimage appeared in the table's cone of blue light.  
"General Grievous," Yoda said narrowing his eyes.

"_You'll be pleased to learn that I've chosen a world for us, Viceroy,_" Grievous was saying. "_Belderone will be our temporary home._" The cyborg fell silent for a moment. "_Viceroy? Viceroy!"_ Whirling to someone off cam, he barked: "_End transmission._"

Mace narrowed his eyes as Dyne paused the transmission. He knew Grievous would attack and kill millions on Belderone to make a point but he also knew that the Separatists must not learn that they have eavesdropped on their transmissions. In the end, he knew of what Master Yoda was going to decide and he found that he agreed with it.

* * *

Obi-Wan guided his starfighter toward the Separatists ships easily keeping up with his wingmate as they flew through the space above Belderone. The battle was going just like it had the first time around but Obi-Wan honestly didn't think it would change. There wasn't much that could be changed so Obi-Wan decided to let things play out as they did the first time around and, perhaps, he might make a few minor changes but only if the opportunity to make subtle changes presented itself.

"_I say we leave the small stuff to odd Ball and the other pilots and go straight for the ones that matter,_" Anakin said over the battle net that connected them.

"Five hundred or so droids positioned between Grievous and us and the capital ships heavily shielded, what's your plan to get through them?"

Obi-Wan could almost feel the smirk that he was sure was gracing his brother's face. "Just follow my lead, Master."

"All right."

Obi-Wan followed Anakin as his starfighter shot forward firing at any starfighter that Anakin missed, which weren't many. He watched as droids flared and flamed on all sides of the two starfighters. Anakin swerved hard to starboard and caught one of the two droid fighters attacking him with a sideslip shot. The second fighter sheared off as quickly as it could from the expanding fragmentation cloud. As it did, Obi-Wan fired on the second fighter and, in a ball of fire, it went careening into a flak-dazzled tri-fighter and the two of them exploded.

"_Nice shooting, Master, but that one was mine,_" Anakin said over the battle net.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Arfour wanted to help," he said.

Anakin laughed. "_Stay with me._"

"It's not like I really have a choice."

"_You always have a choice Master._"

The two starfighters headed deeper into the melee now, ARC-170s, v-wings and droid fighters were joined in a great cloverleaf of combat, chasing one another, colliding into one another, twirling out of the fight with engines smoking or wings blown away. Weapons themselves, the droids were accurate with their bolts but slower to recover and easily confused by random maneuvers. While at times this made for effortless kills, there were just so many of them…

Obi-Wan fell back almost as soon as Anakin began to harass the enemy leader of the cloverleaf clash with laser bolts. He leapt his starfighter into kill position and opened up.

"_Nice shot!_" Anakin said when the wing leader vanished.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Nice setup," he said.

Anakin signaled to Obi-Wan to follow and climbed out ofh te main battle, veering tangent to it and rocketed toward the nearest of the Separatists' needle-nosed picket ships. Unleashing two missiles to draw the picket's attention, he yawed to port, pushed over, then came back at the vessel with lasers.

"_Run the hull! Target the shield generator!_"

Obi-Wan nodded before following unleashing with all cannons.

They were in the thick of the heaviest fighting now, where ranged fire from the Republic capital ships was breaking against the particle and ray shields of their targets. Blinding light pulsed behind the canopy blast tinting. The picket Anakin had piqued with missiles was under heavy bombardment.

Obi-Wan watched as the torpedo tore from between Anakin's starfighter's cockpit-linked fuselages and burned its way toward the picket.

The picket's shield failed for an instant, and in that instant the huge incoming turbolaser bolts did their worst. Struck broadside, the picket burst like an overripe fruit, venting long plumes of incandescence and spilling light and guts into space.

"_We've got a clear shot at Grievous!_" Anakin shouted over the comlink.

Obi-Wan smiled a little at his former apprentice's enthusiasm before shaking his head slightly. "Then why don't you go on ahead? I very much doubt I will be able to keep up with you. Just keep an eye out for those point-defense arrays."

"_I will, Master._" Anakin banked to starboard before pushing his starfighter to its limits as he flew toward General Grievous's cruiser.

Though he knew Anakin would be fine on his own, Obi-Wan remained behind his brother keeping guard of his stern.

* * *

Grievous's reptilian eyes tracked the audacious maneuvers of the yellow-and-gray starfighter that was attempting to strafe the bridge. Firing with precision, anticipating the response of the forward batteries, taking chances even a clone wouldn't take…the pilot could only be a Jedi.

Grievous knew who the Jedi was; his dauntless determination, his abandon. He could sense that there was a lack of rage in the Jedi's attacks. There was anger there, yes, he could sense as much but there wasn't rage. Nevertheless, Grievous would very much want to have the lightsaber of that Jedi dangling from his belt.

_Anakin Skywalker._

Positive that the yellow-and-gray starfighter was Skywalker, Grievous easily figured that the starfighter that was guarding Skywalker's stern belonged to Obi-Wan Kenobi; currently, the biggest thorn in the side of the leader of the Separatists, Count Dooku.

Elsewhere in the battle arena, Republic forces were demonstrating similar enthusiasm, atomizing droid fighters and punishing the capital ships with long-range cannon fire. Grievous was confident that, if pressed, eh could turn the tide of the battle, but that was not his present mandate. His Sith Masters had ordered him to safeguard the lives of the Council members despite the fact that Gunray had been arrested already by the Republic—though, in fact, the Confederacy needed none other than Lords Sidious and Tyranus.

He turned to watch the simulation playing above the tactical console before waving for one of the droids on the bridge of the _Invisible Hand._

"Alert our vessel commanders to stand by to receive revised battle orders.

"Yes, General," the droid acknowledged in monotone.

"Raise the ship. Prepare to fire all guns on my command."

* * *

Anakin continued to pepper the shields of Grievous's ship with laser bolts. Obi-Wan was attempting to hail him but he was too focused on his attack that he didn't acknowledge the call. He didn't even hear it.

Suddenly, Grievous's ship began to reorient itself. It continued to rise until it was well above the plane of the ecliptic, with its bow angled slightly Coreward. Then it fired.

Not at the Republic battle group, nor at Belderone itself but at the convoy of evacuees and its escort starfighters.

Anakin winced as a great disturbance struck in the Force. Ship after ship disintegrated or erupted in flames. Thousands of voices cried out and the battle and command nets grew shrill with shouts of dismay and outrage.

Anakin felt anger burn through him at the many senseless deaths caused by Grievous. When he recognized that it was anger he was feeling, he closed his eyes before slowing releasing the anger into the Force. Anger was not something a Jedi felt and, because, Anakin wanted to be the best Jedi in the entire Order, he knew he had to learn ignore the power his anger offered him and release it into the Force.

Obi-Wan's advice _Power does not equal greatness_ was something that Anakin always kept close to him whenever he felt anger or frustration or any other emotion that offered him power. He would be great, he was determined to be great, and power was not going to give him the greatness he sought.

Tri-fighters and Vulture droids were suddenly slinking back to the ships from which they had been disgorged. At the same time, the entire Separatist fleet was turning tail. Naturally, Grievous realized that his barbaric act had caught the Republic forces by surprise, but he apparently had nothing more in mind than escape into hyperspace. Obviously, the general made up his mind that Belderone simply wasn't worth the risk—not with so many defenseless Outer Rim worlds still up for grabs.

"_Anakin, the evacuees need our help!_" Obi-Wan's voice drifted over the comlink.

"I'm coming, Master," Anakin called back before breaking off the futile pursuit of the cruiser. Farther out, Separatist ships were disappearing from sight as they made the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 51 and also I have a note. The next chapter is going to take a while and, when I say a while, I mean over two weeks and that is because I am a college student, I have work that needs to be done especially now with finals less than a week away. I need to study for those finals and work on final assignments for my college classes. So, updates are going to be very slow for this story, and for all other stories, until summer vacation begins in two weeks**

**Darth: I'm sure everyone will understand**

**Severus: we hope**

**Harry: always thinking in the negative, Snape**

**Severus: oh shut up, Potter**

**Sirius: don' talk to my godson like that**

**Anakin: you guys are weird**

**Darth: yes they are. Do or do not, there is no frappuccino? WHERE THE HECK IS MY FRAPPUCCINO?!**

**Severus: Palpypie took it**

**Darth: where's my…?**

**Padmé: WHO TOOK MY CHOCOLATE?! (Points E-web repeater blaster at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: I didn't do it (eating chocolate and drinking frappuccino)**

**Severus: don't deny it when the evidence is in your hands**

**Darth: he dies…slowly**

**Blaze: uh, Padmé beat you to him**

**Padmé: (firing repeater blaster at Palpypie)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I shall post chapter 52, which will hopefully cover chapters 24 through 33, as soon as I possibly can but, like I said earlier, it will be more than two weeks before the next chapter is posted.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you to the 10 people who reviewed the last chapter. Yay, it's summer vacation. This chapter is going to cover Chapters 24 through 28 (though skipping some chapters). I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 52**_

_"But I want to go with you," Luke's innocent, naïve voice caused Obi-Wan to turn around and look at the young man who was the son of the man who was his brother. He smiled a little because Luke reminded him so much of Anakin that it hurt._

_ "Your destiny lies along a different path from mine," he said gently. "Stay here, Luke."_

_ Luke opened his mouth to protest but decided against it and Obi-Wan turned around before making his way out of the room. He headed straight toward the room where the tractor beam was located avoiding the stormtroopers easily. It wasn't long before he reached the room and, when he entered it, he immediately made his way toward the terminal. Walking around the terminal, he gingerly lowered the lever to turn off the tractor beam._

_ A stormtrooper walked into the open at that moment with another one at his side. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked._

_ "Maybe it's another drill," the second stormtrooper said._

_ Obi-Wan used the Force to distract the troopers before slipping out behind them while they were distracted._

_ Unfortunately, it wasn't long before he met up with Vader. Clad in a metal suit that was the only way he could survive, his breath coming out as rasps and the dark side coiling around him like a predator ready to attack, there was no semblance of the young man that Obi-Wan had grown to love as a brother._

_ "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan," Vader said coolly. "We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now _I_ am the master."_

_ "Only the master of evil, Darth," Obi-Wan replied igniting his lightsaber. At the moment in time when this duel actually occurred, Obi-Wan believed his own words having seen Vader's actions as proving Padmé's last words false._

_ They fought throughout the Death Star, their lightsabers clashing but the harsh life of Tatooine in which he had little to no lightsaber practice as well as the fact that Obi-Wan was only defending himself and not seeking to defeat Vader left him unable to best his former apprentice. He was only stalling for time, allowing Luke and his companions enough time to escape the Death Star before Vader discovered the boy._

_ Their duel took them to the hall near the hangar where the _Millennium Falcon_ was and that was when Obi-Wan caught sight of Luke, Han Solo, Princess Leia and the two droids hurrying toward the _Falcon.

_ "Your powers are weak, old man," Vader said coolly._

_ "You can't win, Darth," Obi-Wan said calmly turning to face the Dark Lord. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."_

_ Vader snarled and Obi-Wan closed his eyes as Vader's blood-red lightsaber slashed toward him…_

* * *

Obi-Wan broke out of his sleep by a beeping on the console and someone gently shaking his shoulders. "Master," Anakin's voice said. "Master, time to wake up. We're here."

Obi-Wan blinked before looking over at his brother who was gazing at him. He examined his brother even though his most recent dream, no memory of what occurred in the future he came from, continued to cling to his consciousness. He would likely always remember what happened in the future he came from but that did not mean he wanted to remember.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked looking concerned when Obi-Wan didn't respond.

"I'm fine Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly straightening up before examining the asteroid they were flying toward that the Escarte Commerce Guild facility was orbiting. "I honestly was not picturing an actual asteroid when that Xi Charrian said it was an asteroid mining operation."

Anakin smiled a little before turning his gaze to the facility. "It was TeeCee-Sixteen who told us that," he said. "Maybe something was lost in translation."

The protocol droid had been sent to Coruscant for further debriefing by Republic Intelligence and R2-D2 was on Belderone, where technicians were seeing to damages he had sustained during the battle there. Obi-Wan and Anakin had the old white ship to themselves and had exchanged their Jedi robes for outfits more suitable to itinerant spacers.

Named for the asteroid belt in which it was prominent, the Escarte Commerce Guild facility orbited between massive multi-mooned gas giants in an otherwise unhabited star system two hyperspace jumps from Belderone, on the Rimward side of the Perlemian Trade route. Oblate when mining operation had commenced twenty years earlier, Escarte was now a concave hemisphere, heavily cratered by the forces of nature and the gargantuan labor droids of the Commerce guild. Satisfied that every bit of ore had been extracted from Escarte, the guild had converted the asteroid's consequent quarries, tunnels, and shafts into processing centers and field offices. State-of-the-art tractor beam technology allowed the guild to capture small asteroids and draw them directly into the facility, rather than have to use tugs or engage in on-site mining. In many ways, Escarte was the ore-mining equivalent of the Tibanna-gas-mining facilities that floated in the dense atmosphere of Bespin, far across the stars.

Unfriendly space, the belt was defended by Commerce Guild corvettes and fleet patrol craft modeled on the Geonosian starfighter. Regardless Republic Intelligence had managed to insert one of its agents on Escarte. Obi-Wan and Anakin hadn't been told when or even if they were going to make contact with the agent, but moments after leaving Belderone they had been informed that Thal K'sar—the Bith artisan who allegedly had designed the hyperwave transceiver and holoprojector for Gunray's mechno-chair—had been arrested, on charges yet to be learned.

An alert chime sounded from the cruisers instrument console.

"Escarte," Anakin said, "demanding that we identify ourselves and state our intent."

"We're freelance merchants in search of work," Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin activated the comm and said as much into the microphone.

"Corellian cruiser," a husky voice returned, "negative on your request to dock. Escarte has no job openings. Suggest you try Ansion or Ord Mantell."

Obi-Wan examined the corvette that was coming about off to starboard.

"Intercept vector," Anakin said. "Any last-minute instructions, Master?"

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Anakin. "Stay with the original plan. Remember, in order to get close to Thal K'sar, we need to get arrested. Just try not to do too many suicidal moves."

Anakin's lips curved into a lopsided grin. "Spoilsport," he said. "But all right, hang on."

Obi-Wan was already hanging on as he recalled what happened the last time he went through this. He was able to remain more or less upright in the chair as Anakin firewalled the thrusters and threw the cruiser into a hard turn—not away from the corvette but aimed directly toward it.

The console chimed another alert.

"They're warning us away," Obi-Wan commented.

"Quick flyby. Our way of saying we're not happy about being turned away," Anakin said keeping the cruiser on course.

Obi-Wan nodded; Anakin's plan had worked last time so there was no sense in changing something that already worked. Besides, changing something would serve no real purpose.

The corvette grew larger in the viewport. The console continued to chime, in escalating alerts. An instant later, two turbolaser beams streaked across the cruiser's bow.

"It's working, they're not amused," Obi-Wan said clenching his hands on the chair armrests. He definitely did not like flying especially not when Anakin was in the pilot's seat whether it was for show or not.

"We'll just have to try harder," Anakin said.

Dropping the cruiser's nose, Anakin increased speed. He seemed bent on maneuvering directly under the corvette, but at the last moment he pulled back on the control yoke, taking the cruiser through a spiraling, high-boost climb. A fusillade from the corvette's forward batteries narrowly missed clipping the ship's tail.

Two patrol craft rushed in to join the pursuit. With flashes of scarlet light racing alongside, Anakin whipped the cruiser through a teeth-rattling bank and shot for the thick of the asteroid belt.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "Blast, this is why I think it's worse being your passenger than it is being your wingmate," he muttered under his breath.

Anakin had the ship tipped to one side, intent on weaving it through a cluster of rocks, when a laser bolt struck the closest asteroid. Rubble from the explosion peppered the cruiser's shields, but the console displays confirmed that no damage had been done.

Anakin took a firm grip on the control yoke and yanked the cruiser into a turn. The patrol craft clung doggedly, angling to outflank the larger ship, but Anakin kept cheating the turn tighter and tighter, forcing the fighters to break off. The cruiser had no sooner realigned itself when it gave a sudden lurch, snapping Obi-Wan and Anakin back into their seats, then forward into the console. Anakin reached over his head to make adjustments and the cruiser raced forward once more, only to freeze then tremble.

_Well, at least Anakin made them work for it again,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"Looks like we're caught in a tractor beam," Anakin said a long-suffering look in his eyes. "I thought that was impossible." He stretched out a hand but, before he could do anything, Obi-Wan placed a hand on his.

"Don't try to fight it. The ship won't hold together," he said just as a deep shudder from the bowels of the cruiser reinforced his words.

Anakin clenched his jaw, took a deep breath and let his hands fall to his sides.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the distant facility before smiling. "Look at it this way," he said. "At least you made them work for it."

* * *

Gentle with the cruiser, the tractor beam had deposited it in a guild-made crater that was now a docking by. Ordered out of the ship, Anakin and Obi-Wan stood at the foot of the boarding ramp with their hands clamped on top of their heads. Uniformed Neimoidians and Gossams surrounded the cruiser, and a security team comprising of humans, Geonosians and battle droids was marching toward them.

"Definitely not as warm a welcome as on Charros Four," Obi-Wan commented.

"Almost makes me nostalgic for the Xi Charrians," Anakin replied glancing briefly at his former master before turning his gaze back to the security team.

"Keep your hands where we can see them!" the human chief of the security detail shouted as he stepped onto the landing platform. "Make no sudden moves!

"Such drama," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "No mind tricks," he cautioned.

"Spoilsport."

The light-complected, blond security officer was as tall as Anakin and wider in the shoulders. A Commerce Guild badge affixed to the collar of his gray uniform showed him to be a captain in the Escarte Guard. He brought the security detail to a halt when everyone was still three meters from the boarding ramp. At his signal, the Geonosians spread out to both sides, brandishing wide-muzzled sonic blasters.

The captain looked Anakin and Obi-Wan up and down, then circled them, hands clasped behind his back. Eyeing the ship, he said, "I haven't seen one of these in a while. But judging by the retrofitted cannons, it'd have to guess you're not ambassadors of goodwill."

"We've been forced to adapt to the times," Obi-Wan said calmly.

The captain scowled at him. "What's your business in this sector?"

"We were hoping to find freelance work," Anakin said.

"You were informed otherwise. Why create problems for yourselves by harassing one of our corvettes?"

"We felt that you'd been impolite—when all we wanted was to introduce ourselves."

"Then this has all been a misunderstanding?"

"Exactly," Obi-Wan said.

The captain shook his head in amusement. "In that case we'd be glad to show you around—starting with the detention level!" he swung to two other humans in the detail. "Stun-cuff these comedians and search them for concealed weapons."

"Surely we can just pay a fine and be on our way, yes?" Obi-Wan asked as the magnetic cuffs snapped into place around his wrists.

"Tell it to the judiciary."

Frisks completed, the two humans stepped away. "They're clean."

The captain nodded. "That's one thing in their favor. Search the ship and impound anything of value. And alert detention that I have two for containment." Drawing a blaster from his hip holster, he motioned Anakin and Obi-Wan toward the turbolifts.

The crater docking bay was accessed by several corridors, some unchanged since the days they had served as mining tunnels, others reinforced by plasteel girders and dressed up with ferrocrete panels. It was apparent also that some of the turbolifts were housed in former mine shafts.

The captain indicated an unoccupied lift and followed Obi-wan and Anakin indie. When two Gossams hurried for the same lift, he waved them away. As soon as the door closed, he lowered his weapon and spoke with a sudden urgency.

"We have to make this quick."

"You're Travale," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Things have gotten more complicated with the Bith. He's slated for execution."

"What'd he do? Murder someone?" Anakin asked.

"Some sort of accounting error."

"Sounds like a harsh punishment," Obi-Wan said.

"Escarte Judiciary claims it wants to make an example of him. But it's clear the charges were trumped up." Travale paused. "Could have something to do with your being here to see him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He may not be inclined to talk to us."

"My thought, too," said Travale. "But maybe if you could break him out…"

"You could arrange that?" Anakin said.

"I can try."

The turbolift car came to a rest and the door slide open.

"Welcome to the detention level," Travale said easily falling back into his role before he shoved Obi-wan out into the anteroom beyond. Behind a semicircle of consoles stood five surly nonhumans—tusked and bald-domed Quara Aqualish—wearing Commerce Guild uniforms and sporting heavy sidearms.

"Show our two guests to cell four-eight-one-six," Travale told the sergeant among them.

"Already occupied by the Bith—K'sar."

"Misery loves company."

Executing a crisp about-face, he returned to the turbolift. Emerging from the enclosure of display screens, a four-eyed Aqualish led Obi-Wan and Anakin into a narrow corridor lined with detention cells. Thirty meters along, he stopped to enter a code into a wall-mounted touch pad and the bloodstained door to 4816 slid open.

Square and squalid it contained neither cots nor refreshers.

The smell of waste was almost overpowering.

"Word of warning," the Aqualish said in Basic, "the quality of the cuisine is surpassed only by the cleanliness of the accommodations."

"We'll hope to be released before lunch then," Obi-Wan replied.

Thal K'sar was slumped in a corner, his long-fingered hands cuffed in front of him. Slender even for a Bith, he was well dressed and seemingly unharmed. Anakin remembered that he had only been arrested the day before.

K'sar glanced up but said nothing.

"Good fix," Anakin said loudly when the cell sealed glancing at his former master knowing Obi-Wan would play along. "Good job back there."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You didn't help matters by flooring that security guard."

"Ah, she had it coming." He then ambled over to where K'sar was huddled.

"So what landed you in here?" he asked.

Though surprised to hear his own language spoken by a human, K'sar kept silent. Anakin asked again but the Bith said, in Basic, "It's none of your concern. Please leave me alone."

Anakin shrugged and rejoined Obi-Wan.

"You have to be patient, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded before he and Obi-Wan sat down backs pressed against the wall of the cell.

* * *

Less than a standard hour had passed when they heard voices in the corridor. The door grated open, revealing Travale and two Aqualish security officers. Without a word, the aliens standing to either side of Travale grabbed him by the arms and hurled him headlong into the cell.

Obi-Wan caught him before he hit the floor.

"Another unexpected development?" Anakin asked.

Travale was cuffed and rattled. "My cover's blown," he said quietly. "Don't know how, or by whom."

"This isn't a coincidence," Obi-Wan said. "Someone is onto us."

"Now what?" Anakin asked.

"Were you able to arrange anything?" The Jedi Master turned his gaze to Travale.

He nodded. "Power failure. Brief, but more than enough time for you to get out of here."

"Us," Anakin amended. "You're coming along."

"I appreciate that." He frowned in uncertainty. "Hope I wasn't wrong in figuring that you two will be able to open the door…manually, I mean."

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "We can open it," he assured him.

"How long before the power fails?" Anakin asked.

"An hour from now." Travale glanced at K'sar. "What about him?"

Anakin stood up and crossed the room. "I know you're not interested in small talk, but we think we may have a way out of here. Does that interest you?"

The Bith's lidless black eyes grew considerably larger. "Yes. Yes! Thank you."

"Just be ready."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Travel as he said, "take the tunnel to the left of the guard station. Keep taking lefts until you reach a stairway, then follow that to the docking level."

"You're going a different way?" Anakin asked.

"Someone has to deactivate the tractor beam, or your ship's not leaving. Two levels below this one there's a power coupling station. I know just enough to disable it temporarily."

"I will go with you," Obi-Wan said thinking how coincidental it was that, just before he would have to deactivate a tractor beam here, he had a dream where he was reminded of doing the same thing onboard the Death Star in the future he came from.

"K'sar will be going with you," he added to his former apprentice. "Don't allow him out of your sight."

Anakin nodded.

Travale nodded toward the cell block corridor. "We'll still have the guards to deal with."

"Don't worry about them," Anakin said before he and Obi-Wan snapped the cuffs from their wrists before Obi-Wan did the same with Travale's.

"I love a good plan," Travale said smiling broadly.

An hour later, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood by the door when the cell's grime-encrusted illuminator faltered and died. Obi-Wan used the force to open the door and Travale shook his head in wonderment.

"It never ceases to amaze me," hes aid.

Anakin swung to K'sar. "Now! Hurry!"

The four of them moved into the unlit hall.

"Emergency power should come on shortly," Travale said.

Ahead of them, they could hear the five guards toggling switches on the console and speaking in excited voices. Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't halfway to the anteroom when one of the guards appeared at the end of the narrow corridor. The Aqualish's huge eyes allowed him to see in the dark, but not as well as the Bith, nor as well as the Jedi. Before the guard could realize what was happening, his raised blaster was soaring down the corridor into Anakin's hand while Obi-Wan Force pushed the guard into the anteroom where he slammed into the turbolift wall.

The rest of the guards hurried out from behind the darkened console to counterattack. By then, Obi-Wan and Anakin were on them, dropping them with punches, side kicks, Force pushes; bodies sailed across the anteroom, tumbled over one another, smashed into display screens. One Aqualish managed to get off a shot, but the blaster bolt missed everyone during its mad carom around the room.

The fracas was over almost before it began.

In the red glow of emergency lights, K'sar cast a dumbfounded look around.

"You're Jedi!"

"Two out of three," Travale said.

"But…what are you doing here—on Escarte?"

Anakin pressed his forefinger to his lips with elaborate seriousness. "Republic business." Then into K'sar's hands, he pressed the blaster he had taken from the guard.

K'sar stared at the weapon. "But—"

"I won't need it."

"Here's where we part company," Travale said to Anakin. "Remember: stay left until you reach the stairway."

"Where are you sending him?" K'sar asked.

"Docking Bay Thirty-Six."

The Bith nodded. "I know the way."

Travale chuckled. "This just keeps getting better and better." He swung back to Anakin. "K'sar will also know the way to Docking Bay Forty. That's where we'll be waiting for you. Escarte Control won't be able to bring the tractor beam back online immediately, and judging by the way you fly, you shouldn't have much trouble dodging the patrol craft. But good luck, anyway."

"Thanks but there's no such thing."

Obi-Wan and Travale took off heading toward the power coupling station two floors below the floor they were on. They managed to reach the power coupling station they needed to reach without any incident and were now standing on a narrow gantry that accessed the control panel for the tractor beam.

"Someone's coming," Obi-Wan warned. He hadn't even heard the voices of the security guards before he issued the warning but it wasn't long before the three Geonosian security guards approached the coupling station from a corridor on the far side of the shaft.

"Never a lightsaber when you need one," Travale whispered. "Can you divert them somehow?"

Obi-Wan simply waved his hand and an unidentifiable sound came from the corridor the guards had taken. Whirling around, the three Geonosians hurried off to investigate.

Travale shook his head back and forth in appreciation. "It's a wonder the war isn't over yet."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "No time to waste, let's go," he said nodding toward the tower. Travale walked over to the control panel and Obi-Wan kept an eye out for any guards coming by though he doubted anyone would show up.

"These things are from the future," Travale said as he dialed the coupling power feed to zero. "Fill a ship with enough tractor beam arrays and you could prevent an enemy from jumping to hyperspace."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said, "even though there aren't ships large enough for that."

"There will be," Travale said." To ensure that another war doesn't happen."

* * *

Anakin swore under his breath. He should have listened to Travale's instructions despite K'sar insisting he knew of where he was going. That was the only reason he had listened to K'sar was because the Bith had seemed so sure of where he was going.

Facing the dwarf spider droid that was rushing in to make the kill, Anakin firmly told himself to focus on the matters at hand. Throwing K'sar to one side, he rolled as the dwarf spider fired. Two glaring bolts gouged a trench in the hewn floor of the tunnel, and the report of the cannon resounded deafeningly from the walls. The head pivoted, photoreceptors finding Anakin and the weapon discharged again.

Anakin slipped himself away. Calling on the Force, he swirled his hands in front of him to prevent the intense heat from engulfing him. Rolling once more, he tried to get underneath the droid's striding legs, but the spider anticipated him, skittered backward, and loosed another burst.

Anakin leapt.

Propelled by the Force, as well as the force of the explosion, he struck the arched ceiling and fell hard to the floor. Blacking out for a moment, he awoke to find the droid charging toward him, reorienting the smaller of its cannons to place him in the crosshairs. Catapulting to his feet, he flew forward intent on ripping the power cells from beneath the droid's dome but, again, the droid countered by retreating and rearing up. Falling short of the mark, Anakin curled his body, counting on momentum to carry him forward.

The spider continued to retreat, then dropped back on all fours, traversing its cannon.

Anakin feigned a sidestep before hurling himself completely under the droid, but still couldn't find cover. He heard the sound of the spider's dome rotating, then the sound of the muzzle of the long cannon hitting the scabrous wall. Realizing that it had entered a section of the tunnel too narrow to allow for a half turn, the droid stamped its legs in frustration, then began to back itself into the wider stretch.

Without a clear plan in mind, Anakin chased it, heard the dome begin to pivot once more, then the sound of a hand blaster set on full automatic.

Ten meters down the corridor, K'sar was on his feet, the heavy weapon held in front of him in a two-handed grip, firing directly into the spider's bulging red photoreceptors and power cells. Confused, the droid tried desperately to spin around, but there wasn't room. Loose rock calved from the walls as the barrel of the cannon struck gain and gain. All the while, the Bith continued to advance, emptying the blaster's power cell. An electronic shriek tore from somewhere inside the spider, and sparks began to geyser from its perforated dome. The four legs danced in nager for a moment longer, then stopped, and the tunnel began to fill with smoke. Finally the droid collapsed, the tip of its cannon slamming into the floor at K'sar's feet.

Anakin eased around the smoking machine and gently removed the blaster from the Bith's shaking grip. The droid's dome pinged as it cooled; a steady susurration escaped the blaster's gas chamber.

"How much farther?" Anakin asked after a moment.

"We're close," K'sar said in a daze. "Half a kilometer or so past the bend."

Can you make it?"

K'sar nodded and they hurried through the final stretch, emerging from a tunnel opening at the rear of the docking bay .A hundred meters away, the cruiser was sitting just where the tractor beam had left it. Few guards were about and most of them were battle droids.

Anakin took a moment to study the disposition of the droids, then turned to K'sar, who seemed to have recovered from the ordeal in the tunnel.

"No matter what I do, I want you to head straight for the boarding ramp. Don't stop running until you're inside the ship, understand?"

K'sar nodded.

Anakin leapt out of the corridor, deliberately calling attention to himself to distract the droids from firing at K'sar. Evading blaster bolts with perfectly timed jumps and rolls, he got close enough to the droids to wave some of them into others, toppling them as if they had been picked p by a strong wind. From one, he called a blaster rifle into his own hands, and mowed down those that were still on their feet.

Following K'sar up the boarding ramp, he rushed into the cockpit and began to power up the cruiser's defensive systems. Bolts from the droids blasters ricocheted from the fuselage and transparisteel panels. Traversing the cruiser's fore and aft cannons, Anakin fired, burying the droids under huge chunks of ferrocrete blown from the walls and ceiling.

When the light systems were online, he left the cockpit to search for K'sar, who was sitting on the floor of the main hold, panting.

"Why aren't you raising the ship?" the Bith asked. "Guild corvettes are probably already on the way."

"I'll raise the ship soon," Anakin said. "We need to talk first."

"Talk? About what?"

"A hyperwave transceiver you designed fourteen years ago."

"Fourteen years ago? I can barely remember last _week_."

"Think harder." Anakin barely managed to gain control of his anger but it apparently still showed on his face for the Bith looked a little afraid.

"Why are you doing this to me? I just saved your life."

"I know you did and I thank you for that, K'sar," Anakin said finally managing to control his anger. Although it has always been a chore for him, Anakin liked to think he was getting better. "However, I need to know everything you know about the transceiver. It would have been a special order. More than the usual secrecy. You would have been well paid. You installed it in a mechno-chair."

K'sar started. His wrinkled mouth puckered and he stared at Anakin in terror. "Now it all comes together—my arrest and imprisonment, the death sentence! The transceiver…that's what brought you here."

"Who placed the order?"

"I suspect you already know the answer."

"How did he contact you?"

"Through my personal comlink. He needed someone of great skill. Someone willing to flow his every instruction without question. The designs he sent were like nothing I had ever seen. The end result was almost…artistic."

"Why did he allow you to live—afterward?"

"I was never sure. I knew I'd been useful. I thought he might require additional devices but I never heard from him again."

Anakin thought about. "If you're right about your arrest, that means he _has_ been keeping an eye on you. Tell me the rest and we might be able to keep you from his long reach."

"That's everything!"

Anakin frowned because he could sense that it wasn't. K'sar was holding something back. He needed to figure out what the Bith was keeping from him but how could he convince the Bith to tell him the rest.

"I can feel you're not telling me everything, K'sar," Anakin said. "You can tell me and we will do what we can to protect you."

"I've told you everything," K'sar insisted.

"No you haven't. Don't try to lie to a Jedi, K'sar."

The Bith hesitated and eyed Anakin warily.

"I can't help you if you don't help me, K'sar," Anakin said getting a little impatient with the Bith but trying not to let it show. The last thing he wanted was to scare the Bith.

The Bith lowered his head. "I built two of them," he said finally.

"Who received the second one? One of the Separatist leaders?"

"No, it went to Sienar."

"Raith Sienar?" Anakin echoed surprised.

"To Sienar Advanced Projects. It was designed for some sort of experimental spacecraft they were building."

"Who was the craft meant for?"

"I don't know. I knew the pilot Sienar hired to deliver the ship though."

"Knew?"

I don't know if she's still alive. But I know where you could begin to look."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, K'sar," he said.

A while later, Anakin was sitting in the pilot's seat waiting for Obi-Wan and Travale when he heard Travale shout, "Good to be alive," in the main hold of the ship.

Obi-Wan stepped into the cockpit before sitting down and strapping into the copilot's seat. "Any problems?" he asked.

"The usual close calls," Anakin said evasively. "Obviously, you were successful at disabling the tractor beam."

"Not a skill I expect to draw on again, but yes, thanks to Travale."

Anakin glanced at the console, waiting for the cofferdam telltale to go off, then called on the thrusters to move the cruiser away from Escarte. Off to port, there were two Guild corvettes dead in space.

"And I thought for sure we weren't out of this yet," the Jedi Master added.

Anakin shrugged. "Anticlimactic."

Obi-wan looked at him. "Were you able to question K'sar?"

Anakin nodded. "We have a new lead," he said. "Hyperspace coordinates coming in."

Banking widely, the cruiser left Escarte and sluggish light behind.

* * *

Darth Sidious walked over to where his current apprentice was standing thinking over everything that had occurred since the war began. More importantly, he was thinking about the disruption to his carefully laid plans. He knew that someone was disrupting them; Gunray's capture on Cato Neimoidia was not supposed to happen.

Sidious thought it was Kenobi and thought it was only luck but it might be a good idea to take out Kenobi. He was already planning on it because he needed to get Skywalker to shift to the dark side. Though he wasn't as close to the dark side as Sidious would have liked, he and Kenobi were close, closer than Sidious would have liked, and he knew he could use that to his advantage. Kill Kenobi, sever the ties between them, and the resulting shock and anger would drive Skywalker to the edge of the darkness. Then Sidious would simply need a way to push Skywalker over the edge and he would win.

Now, he first needed to take care of Kenobi.

"Lord Sidious," Darth Tyranus said, bowing slightly at the waist. "I spared no haste in leaving Kaon."

"And took a great risk you did, my apprentice."

"A calculated risk, my lord."

"Do you fear that the Republic has become so adept at eavesdropping that they can now listen in on our private transmissions?"

"No, my lord. As I told you, the Republic has probably deciphered the code we have been using to communicate with our…partners, shall we say. Though I was not expecting Gunray's capture."

"Neither was I. That was a surprise, like other events that have occurred since the war began, and I do not like surprises."

Tyranus nodded. "But I am confident that the Intelligence division knew nothing of our plans for dealing with the Bith at Escarte."

"Then my instructions were carried out?"

"They were."

"And still you have come here."

"Some matters are best discussed in real time."

Sidious nodded. "Then let us speak of these things in real time."

They walked in silence to a balcony that overlooked the desolate sprawl of The Works. In the far distance, the glassy towers of the Senate District disappeared into clouds.

"I suspect that the planned disappearance of Thal K'sar did not go according to plan," Sidious said finally.

"Regretfully, my lord. He _was_ taken into custody, but our guild confederates at Escarte failed to act quickly enough. Hours from execution, K'sar was rescued and spirited from the facility by a Republic Intelligence agent, who had the help of two Jedi.

Sidious gritted his teeth as a surge of anger shot through him. "I would hear more of this, Lord Tyranus," he said.

"I have sicne learned that these same two Jedi recently visited the Xi Char world of Charros Four."

"The engraver of the mechno-chair…"

"The same."

Sidious pondered what Tyranus said for a moment. "From Viceroy Gunray to the Xi Char engraver to the Bith who implemented my designs for the hyperwave transceiver and holoprojector…"

"The Jedi mean to expose you, my lord. It is a good thing Gunray fears you too much to reveal to the Jedi who you are or else they might have already succeeded."

"And even if they should expose me?" Sidious snapped. "Do you think that would bring an end to what I have set in motion?" Though he couldn't be sure, not with some meddlesome fool disrupting so many of the plans he set in motion.

"No, my lord. But this is unexpected."

Sidious eyed his apprentice from beneath the hood of his cloak. "Yes. Yes, it is, as you say, unexpected." He returned his gaze to the far-off towers. "Someday, I may choose to reveal myself to the galaxy, but not now. This war must be made to continue a while longer. There are worlds and person we still need to convert to our side."

"I understand."

"Tell me, who is conducting this…search?" Sidious already had an idea but he wished to be sure.

Tyranus exhaled. "Skywalker and Kenobi."

Sidious was silent as his suspicions were confirmed. "The so-called Chosen One and the Jedi with enough good fortune to almost make one believe in luck." Though Tyranus likely thought Sidious was talking about Skywalker, Sidious wasn't entirely. Yes, he was referring to Skywalker when he spoke of the Chosen One but when referring to the Jedi with enough good fortune to make one believe in luck, he was also talking about Kenobi. That was only because of his suspicions about who was meddling with his plans.

"I am displeased by this turn of events, Lord Tyranus. Greatly displeased," he added.

"My lord, the Jedi may search for others who contributed to fashioning the communications devices you distributed to Gunray, myself, and others and they may get more information out of Gunray however unlikely that is. Also, there is the matter of Grievous's defeat at Belderone.

Sidious waved the mention of the defeat away. "Do not trouble yourself about Belderone. It may suit our ultimate purpose to have the Republic believe that they have chased us from their precious core. As regards your concern for keeping secret my whereabouts, I am moved. But here, too, I begin to see a way to engineer events in our favor."

He paused as he stretched out with the Force and, though still uncertain, he could see the trail the two Jedi will follow. Then he said, "Yes, I begin to see the blazes along the trail Skywalker and Kenobi will follow."

He turned to Tyranus, grinning malevolently. "Their single-mindedness will deliver them into our hands, Lord Tyranus. We will set our trap for them on Naos Three."

Tyranus looked skeptical. "As remote a world as can be found in known space, my lord."

"Nevertheless, Kenobi ad young Skywalker will find their way to it."

"What would you have me do?"

"Nothing more than make arrangements—for you are needed elsewhere. Employ outsiders."

"Tyranus nodded. "It is done."

Sidious decided that this would be his chance to deal with Kenobi and bring Skywalker to the edge of the dark side. Also, if his suspicions about Kenobi really were true then this would be his chance to stop the disruption of his plans.

"One small addendum. See to it that Obi-wan Kenobi ceases to be an irritant," Sidious said sneering out the name.

"He represents so forceful a threat to our plans?

_I suspect he does but I have no proof,_ Sidious thought and decided against pointing that out. "No," he said instead, "but Skywalker does. And Kenobi…Kenobi has been as a father to him. Orphan Skywalker once and for all, and he will shift."

"Shift?"

"Closer to the dark side."

"An apprentice?"

Sidious gazed at him. "In good time, lord Tyranus. All in good time."

* * *

Obi-Wan grimaced as he and Anakin traveled through the muck that passed for Naos III's street. Behind him, he heard Anakin's legs sinking into the murk and he glanced over his shoulder at his tall former apprentice. Naos III; the first time Obi-Wan had come to that planet, they had been attacked, chased, shot at and Obi-Wan caught trapped in a metal claw. It was definitely not a pleasant experience.

"What is that?" Anakin asked suddenly and Obi-Wan glanced at him before looking at the pinkish strand that refused to let go of Anakin's boot.

"It could be something alive, something that was once alive or something that came from something alive," he commented.

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to have to catch a ride on someone else."

Obi-Wan shoved his hand deeper into the sleeves of his robe. "I did say there were worse places than Tatooine."

Lining both sides of the puddle street were low-slung prefab buildings, their alloy roofs capped with crystalline snow and bearded with thick icicles. Pieces of a collapsed skyway had been moved to one side of the street, left to marinate in a puddle much like the one Anakin had inadvertently waded into, and fashioned by areas of radiant heating that still functioned beneath the mostly ruined ceramacrete paving.

Anakin began stomping his boot on the solid ice. Ultimately the clingy, unidentifiable pink thing decided that it had enough and flew off into a snowdrift.

"Worse places than Tatooine," he mumbled. "And, what, you feel we need to visit every last one of them?" He said it jokingly before adding more seriously, "When are we going to be allowed to return to Coruscant?"

Obi-Wan knew that he and Anakin were both feeling homesick; both of them wanted to return to Coruscant, return to their wives and, in Obi-Wan's case, return to his children. Anakin's children weren't yet born but Obi-Wan knew that it wouldn't be long. He was ready to see Anakin's reaction, he was determined to see his brother's reaction; Sidious was not going to win.

Pulling his thoughts back to the situation at hand, he added, "Blame Thal K'sar. He was the one who suggested we should start here."

Anakin gazed around. "I just can't help thinking the next place will be worse."

They both fell silent for a moment, then said in unison: "Almost makes me nostalgic for Escarte."

Anakin winced. "You know it's time to end the partnership when that happens," he said with a smile that suggested he didn't mean his words before he added, "In fact, I could see you and Yoda teaming up. You share the same fondness for caution and lectures."

Obi-Wan smiled as well. "Yes, old Yoda and I are two of a kind."

They continued their slog toward what seemed to be the heart of the place.

For most of its short year, the moon known as Naos III was a frigid little orb with days that never seemed to end. Indigenous herbivores and carnivores had been hunted to extinction early on by colonists from Rodia and Ryloth, lured by the hope of discovering rich veins of ryll spice in Naos III's volcanically heated cave systems. The creatures that one saw most often now were bovine rycrits and woollier-than-normal banthas.

With snow falling harder in Naos III, which was the unoriginal name of the main city of the moon, Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped to get their bearings. Obi-Wan examined the cantina they were standing beside. "We've passed by at least fifteen of those on this street alone," he commented nonchalantly.

Anakin nodded. "If we stop for a drink in each one, we'll be drunk before we reach the bridge."

"They are likely to be our best source of information though."

"As opposed to just looking up her name in the local comm directory/  
Obi-Wan smiled. "And a lot more fun."

Anakin grinned. "Fine with me. Where do you want to start?"

Obi-Wan was tempted on just skipping straight to the cantina near the bridge but he decided not to. Though it wasn't likely, something as simple as above which cantina Fa'ale was staying could have changed. For Obi-Wan, it was better to be sure than to jump to a conclusion just because that was how it went the first time around.

He pointed to a random cantina, incidentally the same one they started with last time; The Desperate Pilot.

Four hours later, half drunk and near frozen, the two Jedi entered the final cantina before the bridge. Obi-Wan did say it was unlikely that would have changed but, as he thought earlier, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Brushing snow from the shoulders of their cloaks and lowering the hoods, they scanned the patrons crowding the bar and occupying nearly every table.

"Not a lot to do in Naos Three when you're not fishing," Anakin said.

"I am sure some drinking goes on even during work hours." Replacing two Rodians who stumbled away from the curved bar, they ordered drinks.

Anakin sipped from his glass. "Ten cantinas, as many Lethan females, and every one of them claims to have been born onworld. I'd say we're in for a long stay."

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said calling the bartender over.

Anakin glanced at him. "If you order one more Twi'lek appetizer, I promise I'm going to cut your arm off."

Obi-Wan glanced at his former apprentice and had to chuckle. "I find it flavorful."

Anakin smiled as well before taking another sip. "And speaking of arms."

"We were speaking of arms?"

"We were. At least, I think we were. Anyway, remember in the Outlander Club when you went off to get a drink? Did you have an inkling that Zam Wessel would follow you?"

"I knew she would follow you."

"Implying that shapeshifters have a special fondness for me?"

_There's that too,_ Obi-Wan thought as he said, "With the way you were strutting around, what female could help herself?" Mimicking Anakin's voice, Obi-Wan added, "'Jedi business.'" Though he had been paying attention to Wessel, he had heard Anakin say that even if he didn't already know Anakin would say that.

"Then you admit it—you were using me as bait."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "A privilege that comes with being a Master. Besides, you've more than repaid me in kind, in any case."

Anakin raised his glass. "A toast to that."

Seeing the bartender approach, Obi-wan placed a sizable credit ship under his empty glass and slid it forward. "Another drink. And the rest is for you."

An athletic man with red hair that fell almost to his waist, the bartender eyed the credit chip. "Rather large remuneration for such a rudimentary libation. Perhaps you'd permit me to concoct something a trifle more flavorsome."

"What I'd actually prefer is a bit of information."

"Now, how did I guess?"

"We're looking for a Lethan female," Anakin said.

"Who isn't?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Strictly business. She would not be a masseuse or a dancer. She used to be a pilot—with a taste for spice. She would also have arrived on Naos Three within the past ten or so years."

The bartender's eyes narrowed. "You mean Genne."

"We know her as Fa'ale Leh. Do you know her?"

"I do."

"Then you know where she can be found." Unlike last time, when he didn't even notice he was performing the Jedi Mind trick, this time he was actually aware of performing it even though he was half-drunk.

The bartender jerked a thump. "Upstairs. Room seven. She said you should go right up."

"She's expecting us?" Anakin said looking confused.

The bartender heaved his massive shoulders in a shrug. "She didn't say who she was expecting. Just that if anyone came looking for her, I should send them up."

After canceling the drink order, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked to the foot of a long flight of stairs. Anakin glanced at his former master. "Jedi mind trick?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I suppose so," he said before adding, "We are likely about to walk into a trap too."

Anakin nodded. "So we should be on guard," he said.

"Yes, we should be on our guard."

Anakin followed Obi-wan as he led the way up the steps and rapped his hand on room seven's green plastoid door.

"Door's unlocked," a voice said in Basic from within.

The two Jedi, once they made sure their lightsabers were in easy reach but out of sight, walked into the chill room.

Wearing trousers, boots and an insulated jacket, Genne—perhaps Fa'ale Leh—was lounging on a narrow bed, her back and lekku against the headboard, long legs extended and crossed at the ankle. Beside her on a small table stood a half-full bottle of what Anakin guessed was the local rocket-fuel homebrew.

Reaching for two clearly unwashed glasses, she said, "Fix you a drink?"

"We're already at the legal limit," Anakin said, vigilant.

She smiled. "Naos Three doesn't have a legal limit, kid. She took a healthy swallow from her own glass, eyeing them over the rim. "I have to say, you're not what I expected."

"Was that surprise or disappointment?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Who were you expecting?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Your classic rough-and-tumble types. Black Sun lackeys, bounty hunters. You two…You look more like lost Jedi." She paused then said, "Maybe that's exactly what you are. Jedi have been known to outpunish even the punishers."

"Only when necessary," Anakin said.

She shrugged absently. "You want to do it here, or are you going to buy me a last meal?"

"Do what here?" Obi-Wan said.

"Kill me, of course."

"We want to talk to you about a star courier you piloted for Sienar Advanced Projects," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course you do," she said nodding at Obi-Wan. "A round of questions and answers, then a blaster—no, a lightsaber to the side of the head."

"Then you are Fa'ale Leh," said Anakin.

"Who told you where to find me? Hjad to be Thal Ksar, am I right? He's the only one still alive. That betraying little Bith—"

"Will you tell us about the courier?" Anakin asked cutting her off. Obi-Wan flicked a glance toward his former apprentice; last time he had demanded an answer, this time he had asked. It was a small change but it showed Obi-Wan that Anakin wasn't the same man he was the first time around at this particular point in time. At least, not entirely.

She smiled in apparent recollection. "An extraordinary ship—a work of genius. But I knew going in, it was a job that would come back to haunt me. And so it has."

"You have been hiding here for more than ten years," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly.

"No, I came for the beaches." She motioned in dismissal. "You know, they killed the engineers, the mechanics, just about everyone who worked on that craft. But I knew. I made the delivery, grabbed what was due me, and I was way. Not far enough, though. They tracked me to Ryloth, Nar Shaddaa, half the starforsaken worlds in the Tingel Arm; I had my share of close calls. I could show you the scars."

"No need," Obi-Wan said as Fa'ale was bring her left head-tail over her shoulder.

She threw back another drink. "So who sent you—Sienar? Or was it the one the courier was built for?"

"Who _was _it built for?" Anakin asked.

She regarded him for a moment. "That's the funny thing. Sienar—Raith Sienar himself—told me it was for a Jedi. But the guy I handed the yoke over to—he was no Jedi. Oh, he had a lightsaber and all, but…I don't know, there was something off about him."

"We've had dealings with him."

A bad feeling went through Obi-Wan as he remembered what would occur next.

"Where did you deliver it?" Anakin asked.

"Well, to Coruscant, of course."

Just like last time, almost as soon as Fa'ale finished speaking, the ceiling blew inward raining plastoid rafters, ice-covered roof panels, ceiling tiles, and two heavily armed Trandoshans into the room.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: HA!**

**Darth: you…you actually cut it off in the middle of a chapter in the book you're using?**

**Blaze: middle of a page actually but can you blame me? It was already over 16 pages (over 8,000 words) long. If I actually went as far as I wanted to go then it would be well over 20 pages long**

**Darth: wow**

**Harry: (Slams sledgehammer into Voldy's head) WHY DID YOU CUT IT OFF THERE?!**

**Voldy: ow! Severus, that brat hit me with a sledgehammer, do something!**

**Severus: (takes sledgehammer from Harry and hits Voldy with it)**

**Voldy: that's not what I meant!**

**Anakin: (pops up and proceeds to push Voldy into a Sarlacc Pit)**

**Palpypie: why'd you do that?**

**Anakin: I could**

**Obi-Wan: (pushes Palpypie into a Sarlacc Pit)**

**Palpypie: now I know what Boba Fett felt**

**Boba Fett: (shoots Palpypie with blaster as he tries to escape and flies off)**

**Palpypie: (falls back into Sarlacc Pit) Why'd you do that?**

**Boba Fett: you never paid me!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 53 as soon as I possibly can. Now that it's summer, it might not take two weeks like this chapter did but I make no promises.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you to the 10 people who reviewed the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it will cover the rest of Chapter 28 through Chapter 40, and, after this, there is one possibly two (though more likely one) more chapter(s) left of the Clone Wars part of this story and then I shall get into the events of Revenge of the Sith (an alternate version of it anyway). As always, reviews are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 53**_

Obi-Wan was already in motion long before the Trandoshans landed in the room. He not only did the same thing he did the first time around, flipping the bed to protect Fa'ale, but he also leapt at the door lightsaber in hand, ignited and slashing toward the Falleen who was about to burst through the door. His lightsaber slammed into the vibro-ax while Anakin, lightsaber a streak of blue light, was deflecting blaster bolts from the Trandoshans.

Obi-Wan Force pushed the Falleen into the two humans just as they would have come into the room and they sailed across the hallway into the wall opposite the door. They scrambled to their feet and rushed forward but Obi-Wan sent his lightsaber in a spinning arc of blue light slicing through the hands of the Falleen and two humans.

Howling in agony, the three assailants sank to their knees. The smell of burned flesh filled the room, swirling about with smoke from the explosive that had taken out three square meters of roof, and big wet snowflakes that were drifting through the opening.

Obi-Wan leapt backwards and glanced briefly at Anakin who was holding his own against the two reptilian aliens. Anakin parried bolts that flew through the thin walls, rousing shrieks from Fa'ale's neighbors to both sides. Doors opened and slammed, and footfalls pounded on the hallway floor.

Anakin continued to block blaster bolts and Obi-Wan lashed out with the Force sending one of the Trandoshans skidding backwards. Whirling around to face his new attacker in anger, the Trandoshan was suddenly sent flying through the room's only window. Anakin lowered his hand, nodded a thanks to Obi-Wan and continued to block the blaster bolts of the first Trandoshan before he Force pushed the Trandoshan into the wall. Using that distraction to his advantage, he leapt forward and sank his blade into the Trandoshan's chest.

The room fell suddenly silent, except for the sizzle of huge snowflakes hitting the lightsabers.

"Anakin, get Fa'ale out of here," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded and, deactivating his blade, he pulled Fa'ale out from under the mattresses and bedding, and yanked her to her feet.

Wobbling drunkenly, she took in the ruined rom. "You two seem like decent folk—even for Jedi. Sorry you have to get mixed up in this."

Catching sight of a bottle that had somehow survived the violence, she started for it. When Anakin tightened his hold on her, she balled her hands and hammered at his chest and upper arms. "Stop trying to be a hero, kid! I'm tired of running. It's over—for all of us."

"Not yet it isn't," Obi-Wan said. "Come on, more are coming. Let's go."

Anakin hauled Fa'ale to her feet once more. "You've outwitted assassins for ten years. You have to have a way out of here. Where is it?" he asked.

She remained still for a moment, then shut her eyes and nodded.

The two Jedi followed her as she led the way to a utility closet at the end of the hall. Concealed behind a false rear wall, two shiny poles dropped into darkness. Fa'ale took hold of one of the poles and vanished from sight. Anakin went next and Obi-Wan followed.

Instead of ending up in the basement of the cantina, the poles ran completely through the hill on which that portion of Naos III had been built, all the way to the river itself. The bottom of the poles disappeared into thick ice. In dim natural light, Obi-Wan saw that he was in a cavern that had become an inlet for the river. Close to the base of the poles sat three surface-effect sleds of the short the locals used for ice fishing, outfitted with powerful-looking engines and pairs of long skies.

"I'm too drunk to drive," Fa'ale was saying.

Anakin had already straddled the machine's narrow seat and was studying the controls. "You leave that to me," he told her. With the flip of a switch, the speeder's engine coughed to life, then began to purr loudly in the hollow of the cave.

Obi-Wan mounted a second sled while Faale was positioning herself behind Anakin.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. "That one, then that one," he said pointing out the ignition switch and the warmer." Demonstrating, he added, "Thrusters, pitch control, steer like this."

Obi-Wan was thankful he already knew what to do because Anakin's instructions were still confusing. He repeated the process and Anakin nodded and went on to describe what the repulsorlift was used for while reminding him that it wasn't a conventional speeder or a swoop. Obi-Wan nodded. "Let's go."

"Do you even know where you parked your ship?" Fa'ale asked.

"In a field downriver from here," Obi-Wan said.

Fa'ale nodded. "I know where it is. Like you said, downriver. Swing south around the hillock, go under the bridge, then west around the next hillock. Under two more bridges, slalom south again and we're there."

_Still confusing,_ Obi-Wan thought.

They roared from the mouth of the cavern and out onto the glacial river.

Blaster bolts began to sear into the ice around them before they made the first bridge. He didn't bother on glancing back since he already knew that there were three sleds gaining on him them from upriver. He also knew about the repeater blaster on the bridge he was about to pass.

Just as he passed the bridge, he slowed down and sent his lightsaber spinning toward the repeater blaster slicing through its muzzle and the two beings bundled up in cold-weather gear behind it. The instant his lightsaber came back into his hand, he sped away from the bridge and the other three sleds who were rapidly gaining on him.

Steering with one hand, he blocked the blaster bolts from the three sleds behind him as he increased the speed to catch up with his former apprentice and Fa'ale.

The star that warmed Naos III was a white blur, low on the horizon. Ominous clouds obscured the mountains to Obi-Wan's right. Snow was falling harder and Obi-Wan felt as if he had run smack into a blizzard. The lovely, crystalline flakes would have been like pellets against his face and hands if not for the Force. Even so, he could barely see and the ice—gray, white, and sometimes blue—was pebbly where surface water had thawed and refrozen countless times, mounded up over debris trapped during the freeze, pocked by fishing holes and heaped high with ice that had filled the holes.

It was a good thing Obi-Wan had taken care of that repeater blaster because that would not have helped matters at all.

The first of the three sleds caught up with him but Obi-Wan dropped back until he was alongside the sled and then deflected the blaster bolt the Rodian rider shot at him into the engine of the sled. The machine exploded instantly, flinging pilot and rider head over heels in opposite directions.

Not pausing, remembering the second pilot's plan, he allowed the pilot to get close to him before he turned sharply and steered into the pursuit sled. Hanging on through the jarring collision, he directed a Force push at the rebounding pilot. As a result, the sled shot forward as if supercharged, with the pilot all but dangling from the control bars. Speeding over the face of a hummock, the craft went airborne, then ballistic, plummeting into a thinly iced-over fishing hole at an angle that took machine and rider both deep under solid ice.

Obi-Wan raced past with the third sled was still clinging to his tail. Up ahead, he could see Anakin and Fa'ale lean their sled through a sweeping turn to the south, between two of Naos III's many hills.

Obi-Wan was still unable to replicate Anakin's deft turns and so he was falling farther behind with each quarter kilometer. He swerved in a half circle to where he was facing the third pilot. Shooting forward, he ignited his lightsaber and, as he flew past the third sled, he sliced downward into the engine of the sled. Breaking a bit harder than he had originally intended, he turned around just in time to see the machine explode and the pilot go flying into a snowdrift.

With the pilots taken care of, and the repeater blaster destroyed, it shouldn't be that hard to avoid that metal claw that had grabbed him last time. If he remembered correctly, it was the repeater blaster that opened up the gap in the glacial river. So if he was fast enough then he could make it past that spot without incident.

He raced upriver. To his right there was a clamor built over the hill and the shadow of something large and swift fell over him. Increasing the speed to the best of his ability, he shot past the metal claw just in time too as the claw dropped into the glacial river behind him.

_Well, that went better than last time, _Obi-Wan thought as he sped away to join Anakin and Fa'ale.

"You all right, Master?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan's sled glided to a halt beside him.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I am fine, Anakin," he said climbing off the sled.

"Shouldn't we be looking for cover?" Fa'ale asked gazing around as she and Anakin climbed off their sled.

"They're gone," Obi-Wan assured her.

Fa'ale shook her head. "After all these years, they finally—"

"No, it's not. Someone more important than Raith Sienar doesn't want us to learn too much about the star courier."

"Then I had better tell you the rest—about Coruscant, I mean."

"Where did you deliver the ship?" Anakin asked.

"To an old building in the industrial quarter, west of the Senate. An area called The Works."

* * *

Watching Grievous fight with his Magnaguards, Count Dooku found his thoughts drifting. They seemed to be going back to the events on Naos III standard days earlier and how utterly wrong everything had gone. He had sent Sidious a coded transmission that was as much apology as explanation and had yet to hear from him.

He glanced at the hold's holoprojector table a moment before a blue holoimage of Sidious appeared above it. He centered himself proudly on the transmission grid, Grievous, having noticed the arrival, knelt down on one knee behind him with his head lowered.

"My lord," he said, bowing slightly at the waist. "I've been waiting."

"_There have been matters that warranted my close attention, Lord Tyranus._"

"Born, no doubt, of my failure at Naos Three," Dooku said. "The ones I sent didn't have as many opportunities as I thought they would. In fact, only two of them reported back to me after they were fished out of the fishing hole they had landed in."

Sidious narrowed his eyes. "_And…?_"

"They had decided to attempt to capture Kenobi, Skywalker and the Twi'lek pilot to get more money out of me but the two who survived said that it was Kenobi who managed to defeat all the other bounty hunters I sent after him, Skywalker and the Twi'lek pilot."

"_Kenobi?_"

"Yes master."

A flash of anger surged through the Force and Dooku could tell that it was originating from his master. He remained still and silent waiting for his master to reply while at the same time wondering why his master was feeling such anger. Usually, he was calm and collected no matter if certain plans fail or not and never has he felt this angry before.

"_Kenobi is becoming a pest, an annoying, meddlesome pest. I have only been suspecting that he was the one meddling with my plans but I'm beginning to think that my suspicions are the truth. But how can that be?_" Sidious hissed quietly. It was obvious his words were not for Dooku to hear so he decided not to let on that he heard.

"_Perhaps it has to do with that disturbance I felt before the Clone Wars began,_" Sidious added quietly before he lifted his hooded head to gaze at Dooku. "_And you say the ones you sent after them were trying to capture them rather than kill them?_"

"Yes my lord," Dooku said.

"_That is the way of bounty hunters. I should have foreseen this._"

Dooku had a feeling Sidious wasn't just talking about the bounty hunters with those last words.

"_The Force is strong in Skywalker,_" Sidious went on.

Dooku blinked but decided to just go with the sudden change of subject. "Yes, my lord. Very strong. Next time, I will deal with the Jedi personally."

"_Yes that time is drawing near, Lord Tyranus. But first we need to provide the Jedi with something that distracts them from hunting me._"

Dooku noticed Sidious's upper lip twitch. He wondered if it was from worry. Worry from someone fond of saying that things were going precisely as planned? Was he worried because of Kenobi and those suspicions he was having about that particular Jedi?

"What has happened, my lord?" he asked.

"_The Twi'lek's information led them to our rendezvous on Coruscant_," Sidious said in a scurrilous voice.

Dooku was stunned. "Is there a greater danger?"

"_They think they have my scent, Lrod Tyranus, and perhaps they do._"

"Can you leave Coruscant, my lord?"

From parsecs distant, Sidious stared at him. "_Leave Coruscant?_"

"For a time, my lord. Surely we can find some way."

Sidous fell silent for a long moment then said, "_Perhaps, Lord Tyranus. Perhaps._"

"If not then I will come to you."

Sidious shook his head. "_That won't be necessary. I told you that their search for me would benefit us before too long and thanks to you I begin to see a way._"

"What is thy bidding, Master?" Grievous asked from behind Dooku.

Sidious turned slightly toward Grievous but continued to speak to Dooku. "_The Jedi have divided their forces. We must do the same. I will deal with the ones on Coruscant. I need you to deal with the rest._"

"My fleet stands ready, Master," Grievous said still without raising his gaze from the grid.

"_The Republic is monitoring you?_" Sidious asked the general.

"Yes, Master."

"_Can you divide the fleet—judiciously?_"

"It can be done, Master."

"_Good, good. Then move however many ships are needed to crush and occupy Tythe._"

Again Dooku was stunned. So, too, was Grievous.

"Is that wise, Master," the general asked carefully, "after what happened at Belderone?"

Sidious adopted a faint grin. "_More than wise, general. Inspired._"

"But Tythe, my lord," Dooku said with equal care. "Less a world than a corpse."

"_It has some strategic value, does it not, General?_"

"As a jump point, Master. But a dubious prize, regardless, when far better targets exist."

"It may prove costly to us, my lord. The Republic will almost certainly flatten it," Dooku said.

"_Not if the Jedi are convinced that it must be retaken rather than destroyed._"

Confusion wrinkled Dooku's forehead. "How will we convince them?"

"_We won't have to, Lord Tyranus. Their own investigations will lead them to that conclusion. Moreover, Kenobi and Skywalker will oversee the counterattack._"

"Indeed, my lord?"

"_They will not pass up an opportunity to capture Count Dooku._"

Dooku saw Grievous's armorplast head elevate in surprise. "What leads you to believe that the Republic will not simply flatten me at this point?"

"_The Jedi are predictable, Lord Tyranus. I needn't tell you this. Look what they risked on Cato Neimoidia when they captured Viceroy Gunray. They are obsessed with bringing their enemies to justice, instead of merely administering justice themselves._"

"It is their way."

"_Then you don't mind serving as bait to lure them there?_"

Dooku inclined his head. "As ever, I am at your disposal, my lord."

Sidious grinned once more. "_Hold Kenobi and Skywalker, Lord Tyranus. Entertain them. Play to their weakness. Demonstrate your mastery, as you have on previous occasions. And don't hesitate to make up for your failure on Naos III concerning Kenobi._"

Greivous made a meaningful sound. "I will do the same with their warships, Master, except for the last order."

"_No General,_" Sidious cut in. "_I have something else in mind for you and the rest of the fleet. But tell me, can you tuck your charges somewhere safe for the time being?_"

"The planet Utapau comes to mind, Lord Sidious."

"_I will leave that to you._"

"And when I have seen to that, Master?"

"_General, I'm certain you recall the plans we discussed some time ago, regarding the final stage of the war._"

"Regarding Coruscant."

"_Regarding Coruscant, yes._" Sidious paused then said, "_We must accelerate those plans. Prepare, General, for what will be your finest hour._"

* * *

"Fa'ale is doing fine," Anakin said as he joined Obi-Wan. "Two more days of bacta and she'll be on her feet. She says she's through with Naos Three, though. She might even remain here on Belderone."

Obi-Wan smiled but said nothing in response for a long moment then he sighed.

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

"We're not returning to Coruscant, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently.

They were in a visitors' lounge in the largest of the MedStars orbiting Belderone. For four standard days they had been awaiting instructions from the Jedi Council and visiting the medical ward to check on Fa'ale's progress, and the strain of so much inactivity was beginning to show.

Anakin stared dumbfounded at his former master.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly, "Mace and Shaak Ti were able to locate the building in The Works. Not surprisingly, it turns out to have been the same one where Quinlan Vos met with Dooku last year. Once inside, Mace's team discovered more than we could have even hoped for—evidence of a more recent visit by Dooku, and of the person he apparently went to Coruscant to see."

"Sidious?"

"It's possible. Even if it wasn't, it's likely that Dooku has other confederates on Coruscant and tracking them down could eventually lead us to Sidious. Other evidence has come to light too. Intelligence discovered that the building belonged to a corporation called LiMerge Power, which was believed to have been involved in the manufacture and distribution of prohibited weapons during Finis Valorum's term as Supreme Chancellor. It was rumored at the time that LiMerge was responsible for funding acts of piracy directed against Trade Federation vessels in the Outer Rim. And it was those acts of piracy that led ultimately to the Trade Federation being granted the right to defend their vessels with battle droids."

"Are you telling me that LiMerge might have been in league with the Sith?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Why not? At Naboo, the Trade Federation was in league with Sidious. The Entire Confederacy is in league with him now."

Anakin shrugged impatiently. "I still don't understand how this keeps us from returning to Coruscant."

"I've just been informed that the Separatists have attacked a Republic garrison base on Tythe, and occupied the planet."

"I am sorry for the troopers we lost but Tythe is a wasteland, Master," Anakin said a little confused.

"Yes but it is also the headquarters for LiMerge Power."

"Another attempt by Sidious to erase the trail we've been following?"

"I think so. The Council was able to convince Palpatine of the need to retake Tythe and he has authorized a full battle group to divert there. It seems he is finally willing to follow Master Yoda's advice about concentrating on dismantling the Confederacy leadership."

"Grievous is on Tythe?"

"Better, Dooku is there and before you say anything about this not being good enough; remember that finding Dooku will mean putting an end to this war quicker. I know that you miss Padmé, believe me I understand. I miss Siri and Kira and Jinn very much but you have to understand that if we end this war then the galaxy will be a safer place for our families."

Anakin was silent before he sighed. "I know, Master. I just want to go home. We've been out here longer than anyone—trooper or Jedi."

"I know Anakin. I understand, believe me I do."

Anakin looked at his brother but he knew that Obi-Wan did understand what he was going through, what he was feeling. Anakin really didn't like being apart from Padmé but he was a Jedi; his duty was to the people of the Republic. Everyone had their part to play in this war; perhaps this was one of the parts he was destined to play. He missed home but his master was right.

"I miss Padmé," Anakin said finally breaking the long silence, "but, as a Jedi, my duty is to the Order and to the Republic. By capturing Dooku and helping hasten the end of this war, I'll help protect countless lives."

"Indeed you will, Anakin," Obi-Wan said placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We will see Coruscant again, Anakin, and soon. And don't worry about Padmé. I contacted Siri after I finished speaking with the Council. She's been spending a lot of time with Padmé so if anything happens, she'll be there with her."

He squeezed Anakin's shoulder before adding, "And I am very proud of you."

Anakin gazed at him before smiling. "Come on, Master, let's go capture Dooku."

* * *

Obi-Wan wondered if he should have just convinced the Council to recall him to Coruscant and just avoid going to Tythe. He knew that Tythe was the beginning of it all; Dooku's escape, Palpatine's capture, all of that led to the Battle of Coruscant and everything that happened afterwards. Thinking about it, he realized that he couldn't because the Council would become suspicious and the Force hadn't yet lifted the restriction he had on his knowledge of the future. Nevertheless, they were getting closer to the point in time when Obi-Wan lost everything and so that caused many of the memories of that point in time to come back into his mind.

He looked over at Anakin who was flying next to him as Red Squadron dropped from the belly of the _Integrity _and rocketed toward Tythe.

The two starfighters were flying abreast, almost wingtip-wingtip, astromech droids R2-D2 and R4-P17 in their respective sockets. Tythe's rubicund star was at their backs, and the ships that made up the Separatist flotilla were strung menacingly above the planet's northern hemisphere.

With Tythe's brood of moons clustered in a two-hundred-degree arc, the Separatists had worked quickly to strew mines at several hyperspace jump points, leaving the Republic ships with only a narrow window in which to revert to realspace. Techno Union and Commerce Guild capital ships occupied the apex of that window, deployed from north pole to equator above Tythe's bright side, with wings of droid fighters boiling into space to the fore of the arrayed vessels.

To minimize their profiles, the Republic ships—widely dispositioned, like a group of predatory fish—had their triangular bows pointed toward the planet. Red and other squadrons were streaking forward but well short of engaging the vanguard Vultures and tri-fighters.

"_Prepare to break hard to starboard_," Anakin said over the tactical net to the entire squadron. "_Watch your countdown displays. On my mark, ten seconds to break_…"

Obi-Wan eyed the counter at the bottom of the instrument panel's tactical display screen. When it hit the zero mark, he yanked the yoke to one side and peeled way for clear space.

Behind the squadrons of V-wings and Jedi and ARC-170 starfighters, the Republic battle group broke to port, drenching the distant Separatist ships with furious broadsides. Blinding payloads of spun plasma hurtled through space, detonating against the shields of the enemy vessels, atomizing any droid fighters unlucky enough to have been caught in the way.

The Separatist ships absorbed the first hits without flinching. Vessels that sustained damage began to drift to the rear. Then the battle group responded with an equally ferocious barrage. Turbolasers silenced, the Republic ships had already broken formation. Small suns flared in their midst and bleu energy capered over their shielded hulls. No sooner did the barrage end than the starfighters quadroons regrouped, accelerating in an effort to reach the big enemy ships before their cannons or shields could repower.

The droid fighters swooped in to meet them halfway, and the tight formations observed by both sides dissolved into dozens of separate skirmishes. Those Republic starfighters that managed to steal through the chaos drew into tight clusters and continued their fiery advance. The rest became embroiled in swift attacks and evasive maneuvers. Local space became a scrawl of scarlet lines and white spirals, punctuated by expanding explosions. Craft of both camps came apart, tumbling and spinning from the arena, wingless or in flames.

"_They're being shot to pieces_," Red Seven said over the net.

"_They know their job,_" Anakin responded but Obi-Wan could hear, in his voice, that he felt sympathetic toward the clones who lost their lives. They did have a job though; buy Red Squadron enough time to skirt the main action and race down Tythe's gravity well.

A burst-transmission from survivors of the assault on the Republic's small base had confirmed Dooku's presence n the surface. But on the possibility on that Tythe was a calculated diversion, which it was based on what happened the first time around, Palpatine's naval command staff had agreed to committing only a single battle group from the Outer Rim fleet. In the view of those same naval commanders, invasion was senseless; a Base Delta Zero attack, justified. In the end, it was decided that saturation bombardment, augmented by limited starfighter engagement, would send Dooku fleeing, in keeping with the Republic's strategy to force the Separatists deeper into the galaxy's spiral arms.

The Jedi had insisted nevertheless that an attempt be made to take Dooku.

Obi-Wan's knowledge of the future, and the words of advice he gave to Anakin, had allowed them to capture Dooku but he knew better than to believe his knowledge of what would happen will enable them to capture Dooku. However, that did not mean he wasn't going to try. The only problem was that he was unsure of where Dooku was during the altercation with his droids.

He sighed. _Master, can I ask you something?_ He sent through the Force.

'_I make no promise I will answer,_' Qui-Gon murmured in reply.

_Is Tythe one of the things I can change?_ He rarely asked if a certain event could be changed or not unless he wanted a confirmation just as he did during the hostage situation earlier on in the war.

'_Some things are meant to happen,_' Qui-Gon replied.

That was enough answer to Obi-Wan; the events on Tythe could not be changed. That meant he would have to hope either he wouldn't get knocked out on the _Invisible Hand_ during the Battle of Coruscant or Anakin would not give in to the temptation to strike down Dooku.

"…_signature from Grievous's cruiser,_" Anakin's voice broke through Obi-Wan's thoughts. "_None of the ships of the Separatists leadership are here._"

"This means that Dooku was likely ordered here by Sidious," Obi-Wan said glancing at the wire-frame display of his threat-assessment screen.

"_Then where's everyone else?_"

"I wish I knew." _Or more or less, I wish I could tell you,_ Obi-Wan thought. The starfighter's proximity scanners stammered a warning. "Techno Union starship is veering to intercept us."

"_Droid fighters area way and locking on,_" Red Three added.

"Perhaps now is time for an infamous Skywalker improvised plan," Obi-Wan said with a faint smile.

Anakin chuckled; it sounded like a hiss over the net. "_Form up on me. Let's show them one of my infamous improvised plans._"

Rolling to port, Obi-Wan fell in behind Anakin and fired his thrusters. Trailing behind, Red Squadron accelerated and banked for the narrow-waisted vessel.

"_Ready proton torpedoes,_" Anakin said. "_Sow them just above the fuel cells._"

Point-defense turbolasers sought the starfighters as they fell on the ship, needling space with outpourings of gaudy energy. Corkscrewing missiles claimed Red Ten and Red Twelve, both of which disappeared in angry blossoms of fire. Sensing its sudden vulnerability, the huge vessel launched additional droid fighters. In the instant it lowered its shields to rout power to the sublight drives, Red Squadron attacked.

Tight on Anakin, the ten remaining starfighters yawed for the waist of the ship, just forward of its cluster of cylindrical fuel cells. Dropping his craft to within one hundred meters of the pinched hull, Anakin began to hug the surface, surging onto a course that would ship Red Squadron through a tight circle around the forward ends of the fuel cells.

"_Torpedoes away,_" he said at the halfway mark.

Obi-Wan triggered the launchers and watched two torpedoes burn toward the target. Behind him, the rest of Red Squadron did the same. This began to score, fire and gas fountaining from breaches in the ship's dark hull.

The disabling run completed, Anakin boosted for Tythe. "_She's finished!_"

In single file, Red Squadron followed.

Almost instantly the punctured vessel exploded, stunning the fleeing starfighters with a wave of force. Red Nine disappeared at the edge of the roiling detonation zone, and red Seven wheeled off into the void with both wings sheared away.

Obi-Wan regained control of his craft and attached himself to Anakin's six.

"_Insertion point in fifteen seconds,_" Anakin updated. "_Dial inertial compensators to maximum. All power to the ablative shields. Deceleration burn on my mark…_"

Obi-Wan kept his hands on the violently shaking yoke as Red Squadron ripped into Tythe's plundered atmosphere. He did his best to ignore the rattling as light flashed behind him and streaked past the cockpit. Half a dozen droid fighters were chasing them down the well.

Not having to concern themselves with endangering living systems, the Vultures should have been able to descend even more rapidly and more acutely than the starfighters. But as the heat of entry built in the ships, survival protocols began to kick in, tasking the fighters to adjust the angle of their descents. For some of the droids, it was already too late. Single contrails became particle showers as gravity summoned the broken fighters to their doom.

Punching through the blankets of clouds at suicidal velocity, Obi-Wan's starfighter went into a roll. Pinwheeling before his eyes, Tythe was a kaleidoscopic furor of white and brown, smeared occasionally with striations of blue and green. Leveling out of the plummet, he briefly examined the ruined world remembering a few aspects of the world from the last time he came to it; the dead gray ocean, the barren land fissured by dry, sinuous riverbeds, the brown hills strewn with toppled trees, it was a ruined world.

"Head count," he said into his helmet microphone.

Five voices responding Reds Eight and Eleven were lost.

"_Locking in target coordinates,_" Anakin said.

Red Squadron flew just above the contours of land that had once been as lush as the area surrounding Theed, on Naboo. Now a desert, save for areas where exotic species of vegetation thrived in lakes of red-brown water, their jagged shorelines crusted yellow and black.

Also like Naboo, Tythe had once mined plasma in sufficient quantities to ship offworld. But greed had driven LiMerge Power to experiment with dangerous methods for keeping the ionized gas under adequate heat. A chain reaction set in motion by nuclear fuelds had destroyed facilities throughout Tythe's northern hemisphere and had left the planet uninhabitable for a generation.

"_Target facility is ten kilometers west,_" Anakin said. "_We should be hearing from artillery soon enough._"

Soaring from the edge of a high plateau, the six starfighters dropped into a broad valley, disturbingly reminiscent of Geonosis, right down to the berthed starships and war machines spread across the floor.

Hailfire droids wheeled out to greet them with volleys of surface-to-air missiles. STAPs lifted into the air and squads of infantry droids hurried for armed skimmers. The only thing that was missing from the first time around were the Trade Federation landing ships.

Unequipped to defend itself against the onslaught, tattered Red Squadron banked broadly to the north, evading plasma beams and flak from exploding heat seekers. Obi-Wan and Anakin paid out the last of their proton torpedoes in futile attempts to save Reds Three, Four and Five. Bursts from their laser cannons crippled two enemy speeders and countless droid fighters, sending them crashing into the contaminated terrain. R4-P17 howled as Obi-Wan twisted the starfighter through violent airbursts and superheated clouds of billowing smoke.

Red Six vanished.

When they had juked their way through the worst of it, Anakin came alongside Obi-Wan. It was just the two of them now.

"_Point three-oh,_" Anakin said. "_On the landing platform._"

Obi-Wan briefly examined what had been an enormous plasma-generation facility. Fractured containment domes and adjacent roofless structures revealed toppled extraction shafts, exploded activators, and tumbled walkways. In the center of the complex stood an elevated square of corroded ferrocrete, crowded with enemy fighter craft and bearing a single Geonosian faintail of distinctive design.

"Dooku's sloop," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly.

The battle droids began to gush from the facility and out onto the landing platform. Bolts from the droids' blasters clawed at the pair of prowling starfighters.

"So we aren't going through the front door. Any backup ideas?" Obi-Wan already knew Anakin had one.

"_Of course,_" Anakin said. "_We go in through the north dome._"

Obi-Wan sighed examining the partially collapsed hemisphere. The lid that had once topped the plasma containment structure was long gone, and the resultant circular opening was large enough for a starfighter to thread.

"Let's just hope the maneuver alone doesn't kill us," he said lightly.

Anakin laughed.

* * *

Jedi Master Mace Windu and his team had just entered the level-one sub basements of 500 Republica and were discussing how many probe droids would be needed to search the entire first level of the sub basements when the floor began to tremble.

"A quake?" Mace asked the beautiful but deadly Togruta Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure—"

A second jolt shook the sub-basement, strong enough to dust the team with loose ferrocrete from the high ceiling.

"Feels like something rammed the building," the Republic Intelligence analyst Captain Dyne said.

_It wouldn't be the first time an intoxicated or exhausted driver had veered from one of the free-travel skylanes and plowed into the side of a building,_ Mae told himself. _And yet—_

The next shudder was accompanied by the distant sound of a powerful explosion. Lights in the subbasement faded momentarily then returned to full illumination sending the custodial and maintenance droids into frantic activity.

Also at a far remove, klaxons and sirens blared.

"My comlink isn't working," Dyne said, jabbing at the device's frequency search control with his forefinger.

"We're tiers below midlevel," Shaak Ti said.

Dyne shook his head. "That shouldn't matter. Not in here."

Stretching out with the Force, mace sensed danger, frenzy, pain and death. "Where's the nearest exit?"

Dyne pointed to his left. "The tunnel to the east skydock."

Mace's thoughts swirled. He turned to the clone commander Valiant. "Commander, Shaak Ti and I will need half your squad. You and the rest of your tam will assist Captain Dyne with the search. Keep me informed of your progress."

"What about me sir?" the droid TC-16 asked.

Mace looked at the protocol droid before glancing at Dyne. "The droid stays with you."

Flanked by commandos, Mace and Shaak Ti raced off. The tunnel to the east skydock shook as they hurried through mixed-species crowds of frightened pedestrians heading toward and way from 500 Republica. Ahead of them loomed a square of dim sunlight, almost aquatic in quality, typical of the lower reaches of Coruscant's urban canyons.

On the huge quadrangular skydock, humans, humanoids and aliens were crouched behind parked limos, taxis and private yachts, or hurrying for the entrance to the upper-level mag-lev platform. Shouts and screams punctuated the drone of overhead traffic. Panic gripped the free-travel skylanes. Taxis and transports ere swerving in all directions, careening into one another and the sides of buildings, making desperate rooftop and plaza landings.

Higher, a plunging vehicle—a boxy cargo ship, engulfed in flames—came streaking through a horizontal autonavigation lane, surrendering some of its velocity to a violent collision with a public transport pod before continuing its fiery plunge toward the bottom of the canyon.

Mace tracked the ill-fated ship for a moment then tilted his head back and put the edge o his hand to his brow. Distant buildings shimmered as if mirage by heat.

_The district's defensive shield had been raised!_

Higher still, soemthign was wrong with the flicerking sky. Light flared behind stratified clouds, and thunder of a kidn reverberated from the summits of the taller buildings. Far to the south, Corsucant's pale blue mantle was hashed into triangles and slivers by white contrails.

In their oblate pools of white skin, Shaak Ti's eyes were wide when she looked at Mace. "An attack," she said in stunned disbelief.

Comlink already in hand, Mace activated the Jedi Temple frequency and held the device to his ear. "Nothing but noise."

"The deflector shield," Shaak Ti said. She craned her neck, striped montrals and head-tail quivering. "Or could they be jamming transmissions?"

Mace's nostrils flared. "Crowd control!" he told the commandos. To Shaak Ti, he added, "Find Palpatine. See to it he's conveyed to safety. I'll send backup."

* * *

Count Dooku waited for Kenobi and young Skywalker to enter the ruined hall of the LiMerge plasma facility. Taking the moment to place his compact welcoming device, he hurried through a series of decontamination chambers into the facility's control room, which overlooked the rear of the archive hall and the vast space enclosed by the containment dome itself. Then he activated a second small holoprojector and positioned himself for the holocam. Owing to interference, images of the archive hall were nowhere near as clear as he might have wished, and the audio feed was worse. Was more important, though, that Kenobi and Skywalker be able to see him than he them.

As he waited, he thought about how to carry out the last of Sidious's orders. Sidious had said that Dooku shouldn't hesitate to make up for his failure on Naos III concerning Kenobi. It was obvious by Sidious's tone of voice that he wanted Kenobi dealt with and Dooku again wondered at the words Sidious spoke that he wasn't supposed to hear.

_Kenobi is becoming a pest, an annoying, meddlesome pest. I have only been suspecting that he was the one meddling with my plans but I'm beginning to think that my suspicions are the truth. But how can that be?_ _Perhaps it has to do with that disturbance I felt before the Clone Wars began._

Dooku had no idea what Sidious meant by his words but he resolved to do just as his master had asked; he would take care of Kenobi with his little demonstration.

At long last, the two Jedi rushed headlong into the hall, only to stop upon spying his life-sized holoimage emanating from the compact holoprojector he had left behind.

"Dooku, we know you are here," young Skywalker said. "Show yourself."

Rooms distant, Dooku merely spread his hands in a gesture o greeting and aimed his words at the holoprojector's microphone. "_Stand not amazed, young Jedi. Is this not the way you had your first glimpse of Lord Sidious?_"

Kenobi's eyes were narrowed and, suddenly, Dooku was startled when he looked directly at the control room. He touched Skywalker's hand and nodded toward the doorway Dooku had taken to reach the control room. It was almost as if he already knew where Dooku was located despite his mastery of the Quey'tek technique for hiding oneself in the Force.

_How did he manage to do that?_ Dooku thought angrily. _Oh well, time to entertain them and, perhaps, take care of Kenobi, in observance of Sidious's wishes._

Plucking his comlink from his belt, Dooku's right thumb leapt across the small touch pad.

Heralded by the sound of metallic footfalls, fifty infantry droids crowded into the archive hall through two opposing doorways, perpendicular to the one through which the Jedi had entered.

"—beginning to…things almost as much…I hate sand," Skywalker was saying to his former mentor as he raised his lightsaber over one shoulder.

Kenobi merely smiled bringing his blade directly in front of him. "Then…sweep up."

Touched by their camaraderie, and feeling an odd sensation of pity for what he was going to do to Kenobi, Dooku smiled to himself. Darth Sidious had his work cut out for him if he ever expected to turn Skywalker to the dark side; perhaps that was why he wanted Kenobi to be taken out. He did say as much before Naos III.

_Perhaps Kenobi will survive this just as he survived Naos III,_ Dooku thought. Strangely, he was actually hoping Kenobi would.

He thumbed a final comlink key.

And with that, the droids leveled their blaster rifles at the Jedi and opened fire.

* * *

Yoda surrendered himself to the currents of the Force. Sometimes, when the current was swift and steadfast, he could see through the eyes of his fellow Jedi, almost as if they were the Temples remote sensors. And sometimes when the current was especially forceful, when it surged as if descending from great heights, he could hear the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, as clearly as if he were still alive.

Today was not one of those days. Today the current was interrupted by eddies and whirlpools, hydraulic traps whose roar overpowered the voices Yoda sought to hear. Today the current was not pellucid but muddied by red soil eroded from distant shores, treacherous with obstacles, tainted.

Unaware that his eyelids were squeezed tight, his eyeballs dancing beneath as if incapable of focusing on any one thing, he had an image of himself drawing aside a veil only to find another, and another beyond that.

The dark side frustrated his every effort to see clearly. The experience was still something new to him.

Yoda's thoughts drifted to Sidious and Sidious's apprentice Dooku. The first was what the Sith seemed to have been waiting for, the one from birth who would be strong enough to embrace the dark side fully and become its dedicated instrument. He was this person in that he was powerful enough to teach Dooku, expose his apprentice and yet remain hidden from the Jedi.

_Perhaps Count Dooku's master is hidden in plain sight but the dark side blinds us to the truth right beneath our noses. _Obi-Wan had said those words prior to leaving Coruscant with Skywalker for what would begin four months of being away from the capital.

Yoda thought about those words. He knew that Obi-Wan knew of who Sidious really was, his true identity and yet the Force forbid Obi-Wan from revealing Sidious's identity. Though just because he was forbidden from doing that, it did not stop him from giving out hints, clues that could lead Yoda to discovering who Sidious was.

He also thought about what Obi-Wan told him, about how the future Obi-Wan came from all hinged on a decision Anakin Skywalker would make.

As Yoda thought about it, he realized he knew of what decision Skywalker would need to make that would decide the outcome of the future. If Sidious knew about Skywalker, knew Skywalker was the Chosen One…

What better way to ensure total victory than by killing or corrupting the Chosen One? Even if not that One, though Obi-Wan was convinced he was, someone so strong in midi-chlorians…_Someone birthed by the Force itself,_ Qui-Gon would have said—never a doubt that Anakin's mother might have been lying. The boy had no father. _None I choose to remember. None I would honor with that title._

The Sith were aware of Skywalker. How would Skywalker react when they tried finally to ensnare him? Was that what Obi-Wan was sent to the past to prevent?

Yoda's eyes snapped open; a disturbance in the Force—of such magnitude that he had been hurled from the current.

At his thought command, the window shutters in his quarters opened, and he gazed out on Coruscant, over the plain of The Works and beyond. Something was wrong with the sky. Behind gathered clouds turned red and gold by noxious smoke; a lightstorm. Pulsing light, brighter than the waning rays of Coruscant's sun. Movement, as well; outside Coruscant's busy envelope, not seen but sensed.

_An attack._

The Sith Lord's response to his being chased? Was it possible? Could that be why Obi-Wan warned him that the Sith Lord could be hiding right beneath their noses?

He perceived Mace running down corridors in the Temple; then turned as Mace rushed through the doorway. At the same instant, a flaming Republic ship streaked past the Temple's crowning spires and crashed violently in the heart of The Works.

"Tiin, Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and some of the others are on their way up the well," Mace said. "I sent Stass Allie and Adi Gallia to assist Shaak Ti in guarding Chancellor Palpatine."

Yoda nodded sagely. "Well trained the Supreme Chancellor's Red Guards are. But display due concern for his safety, the Jedi must."

"Reports from naval command are garbled," Mace continued. "It's clear that the attack caught the home fleet by surprise. Groups of Separatist ships managed to penetrate the envelope before the fleet had time to engage. Now, by all accounts, our vessels are holding the line."

Yoda adopted an expression that mixed anger and bafflement. "Monitoring hyperspace reversion points, our commanders weren't?"

Mace's eyes narrowed. "The Separatist fleet jumped from the Deep Core."

"_Secret,_ those routes were. Known to use and few others." Yoda looked at Mace. "Unrestricted access to the archives, Dooku had. Access enough erase all mentions of Kamino. Access enough o learn of explorations in the Deep Core."

Mace went to the window wall and stared at the sky. "Dooku isn't leading this attack. Obi-Wan confirmed that he is on Tythe."

"Revealed, the Importance of Tythe is. To draw into the Outer Rim additional Jedi."

"Maybe Palpatine will heed the Council's warnings next time."

"Improbably. But as you say: perhaps."

Mace swung back to Yoda. "It's Grievous. But he can't be planning to occupy Coruscant. There aren't enough battle droids in the entire galaxy for that."

"Desperate he is," Yoda said, more to himself.

"It's not in his programming."

Yoda looked up. "Not Grievous—_Sidious._"

Mace took a moment to answer. "If that's true, then we're closer to finding him than we thought. Still, he can't believe we'll call off the search now."

"Demoralize Coruscant, Grievous will. Harry those who live in the heights and who wield power. Send them fleeing for safer havens, the attack will. Disrupt the Senate."

Mace paced in front of the windows. "This will only encourage Palpatine to triple the size of the clone army, construct more and more starships and fighters, strike at more worlds. With the Senate crippled, no one will oppose him."

"_Modulate,_ this war does. Recall every available Jedi, we must."

"The HoloNet is down," Mace said "Surface communications are distorted by the defensive shields."

Yoda nodded. "Use the beacon, we will."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: for all of you (no matter if it's one or five thousand) who want to see Ahsoka, she's going to make an appearance soon likely in the first, second or third chapter of the Revenge of the Sith part**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Anakin: yup (slams sledgehammer into Palpypie's head)**

**Obi-Wan: (slams flaming machete into Palpypie's back)**

**Mace: (slams flaming axe into Palpypie's head)**

**Yoda: (pushes Palpypie into Sarlacc pit)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: what was that for?**

**Anakin: I was bored**

**Obi-Wan and Mace: we don't like you**

**Yoda: bored I was also**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that's mean!**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 54 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you to the 9 people who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter will either cover Chapters 40 through 48 of **_**Labyrinth of Evil**_** or it will cover the rest of the book. Though, because of how much I'm going to skip, this will very likely be the last chapter of the Clone Wars part of this story. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 54**_

In what had served as the archive room for LiMerge Power's plasma facility, droid parts were piling up so fast and so high that Obi-Wan and Anakin could scarcely see Dooku's wavering holoimage any longer.

The business of destroying infantry droids—for that's precisely what the confrontation had come down to—was beginning to take a toll on Obi-wan just as it had the first time around. It was made worse because the droids seemed more focused on him than on his companion and he wondered if that was part of Dooku's plan. Perhaps it wasn't but Obi-Wan wouldn't be surprised if it _was_ part of Sidious's plan. The Dark Lord of the Sith who was behind everything that led to the future Obi-Wan came from would discover that Obi-Wan was meddling with his plans just as Qui-Gon had said. Perhaps the orders given to the droids to focus more on him than on Anakin was Sidious's way of attempting to kill him and avoid any more of his plans falling through. Nevertheless, the slices that halved his spindly opponents and the thrusts that pierced chest plastrons had lost some of their initial accuracy.

It wasn't as if he and Anakin were relying on their lightsabers only. They called upon the Force and hurled whatever could be lifted from the floor or yanked from the walls at the droids. Force-pushing four droids to the floor, hewing half a dozen more with his flashing blade, Anakin leapt from Obi-Wan's side, landed on the head of a perplexed droid, and began to race around the far side of the hall using other heads as stepping-stones.

Unfortunately, almost as soon as he did that, the droids turned their attention to Obi-Wan and more droids began to appear. It seemed with each droid they destroyed five more would appear creating an impenetrable barrier between them and the doorway through which Dooku had gone.

Anakin sliced through another droid but Obi-Wan was relieved to see he wasn't enraged as he had been the first time around. In fact, he seemed calmer than ever and Obi-Wan had to marvel, inwardly, at how much his brother had grown and changed since he came to the past.

When a blaster bolt nearly hit him, Obi-Wan told himself he should probably focus on the battle at hand. Continuing to block blaster bolts and slicing through droids, the Jedi Master/time traveler gritted his teeth as at least twenty battle droids hurried into the room through the door behind him. Knowing that would happen, he whirled around and deflected the first barrage but he found himself surrounded.

_Blast it,_ he thought.

Blocking another series of blaster bolts, he noticed that more droids were entering the room but, that time, they were successfully cutting him off from Anakin. The droids continued to fire at Obi-Wan and, despite how many he managed to deflect, one managed to get past his defenses slamming into his shoulder.

Searing pain shot from his shoulder down his arm and he staggered backwards switching his lightsaber from his right hand to his left but went back to deflecting not letting the pain in his right shoulder. However, he was not as proficient with the lightsaber in his left hand.

"Master!" Anakin shouted leaping onto the droids and beginning to use them as stepping-stones again before he landed on the ground beside Obi-Wan. He whirled around and his lightsaber was a blue blur of light but Obi-Wan could feel his rising anger, the anger he was trying hard to control to no avail.

Just like last time, it was nothing more than a game to him. But if it was a demonstration of Force ability Dooku wanted then, just like last time, Anakin was still more than willing to provide it.

"Dooku!" he howled with such force and wrath that the ceiling of the vast hall began to collapse.

* * *

Siri Tachi ran alongside Padmé. She had gone to the Senate to help Padmé the instant she learned about the attack on Coruscant. She only had to hope that Sabé or Dormé had gotten her children out of Padmé's apartment and to safety.

"Hurry, Threepio," Padmé said over her shoulder looking at the protocol droid whom Siri remembered seeing on Tatooine when she went to check on Anakin's mother.

"Unless you want the Senate to be your final resting place," the senator added.

The protocol droid hastened his pace. "I assure you, Mistress, I'm moving as quickly as my limbs permit. Oh, curse my metal body! I'll become entombed here!"

The broad, ornate hallways leading from the Great Rotunda were packed with Senators, their aides, staff members, and droids, many laden with armloads of documents and data disks, and in some cases expensive gifts received from appreciative lobbyists. Blue-robed Senate Guards and helmeted clone troopers were doing their best to verse the evacuation but, what with the warbling sirens and flying rumors, alarm was beginning to yield to panic.

"How could this happen?" a Sullustan was posing to the Gotal next to him. "How?"

Two all sides of her—among Bith, Gran, Wookiees, Rodians—Siri heard the same question being asked.

_How could Coruscant be invaded?_

_I hope you're all right, Obi-Wan, _Siri thought before she looked at Padmé who looked worried.

"Anakin will be all right," she whispered too quietly to be overheard by anyone.

Padmé looked at her. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Siri nodded. She was attempting to reassure herself as well as Padmé because she had felt the sudden pain Obi-Wan had felt just before she reached the Great Rotunda with Padmé. She also knew that her husband was in danger but she released her worry into the Force. It wouldn't do any of them any good if she panicked. Besides, she was a Jedi; she could control her emotions in the midst of panic and alarm.

Padmé hesitated. "But what if…?" she began resting her hand on her abdomen.

"Don't think in the negative, Padmé," Siri said quietly. "He will come back to you. You have to believe that he will."

Padmé nodded slowly and the two of them continued to make their way through the chaos within the Great Rotunda.

Thus far, the Senate Building was unscathed. Nevertheless, Homeworld Security felt it prudent to move everyone to the shelters deep beneath the hemisphere and the enormous plaza that fronted it. With most of the autonavigation lanes congested, it wasn't as if anyone could flee Coruscant. And there was always the likelihood that General Grievous, who was leading the attack, would single out civilian targets, as he had done on countless occasions.

Jostled by the surging crowd, Siri was barely able to stop Padmé from falling when she collided with a Gran delegate who fixed his trio of eyestalks on her.

"And you originally _opposed _the Military Creation Act," he barked. "What do you say now?"

"Come on, Padmé,' Siri said ignoring the Gran when she spotted Senator Bail Organa and Senator Mon Mothma angling toward where they, and Threepio, were momentarily hampered. With them were Shaak Ti, Stass Allie and Adi Gallia.

"Have you seen the Chancellor?" bail asked when he could.

Padmé shook her head. "He's probably in the holding office."

"We were just there," Shaak Ti said. "The office is empty. Even his guards are gone."

"They must have escorted him to the shelters," Siri suggested.

"What are you doing here, Siri?" Adi, her former master, asked curiously.

"I asked her to come by before the attack began. I wanted to discuss Palpatine's State of the Republic address with someone who might have a different perspective on it and Master Tachi is a good friend," Padmé lied.

Whether her former master detected that Padmé was lying or not, Siri couldn't tell. Adi simply nodded.

Senator Organa glanced over Padmé's shoulder before raising his hand over his head to call attention to himself. "Mas Amedda," he explained for Padmé's benefit. "He'll know where to find the Chancellor."

The tall, horned, gray-complected Chagrian fairly shouldered his way through the crowd.

"The Supreme Chancellor had no meetings scheduled until later today," he said in answer to Organa's question. "I assume he is in his residence."

"Five Hundred Republica," Shaak Ti muttered to herself in seeming frustration. "I was just there."

Amedda gazed down at her in sudden concern. "And the Chancellor wasn't?"

"I wasn't looking for him then," the Togruta Master started to say, then allowed her words to trail off. "Master Allie, Master Gallia and I will check the Senate Office Building and Republica." She glanced at Siri, Padmé, Bail and the others. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever we're directed to go," Organa said.

"The turbolifts to the shelters are overwhelmed," Stass Allie said. "It'll be hours before the Senate is evacuated. My skimmer is at the plaza's northwest landing platform. You can pilot that directly to the shelters."

"Won't you, Adi and Shaak Ti need it?" Padmé asked.

"We'll use the speeder bike I arrived on," Shaak Ti said. "And Adi can take her own speeder bike."

"We appreciate the gesture," Organa said. "But I heard that the front plaza is cordoned off."

"I can escort you there," Siri offered resting her hand on Padmé's arm.

"We will go with you," said Stass Allie taking Organa's arm.

Troopers stationed in the corridor opened a path for the group, and before long they reached the doorways to the main plaza. There, however, a commando blocked their path.

"You can't exit this way," the commando told Organa.

"They're with us," Shaak Ti said.

Waving signals to several of his white-armored comrades, the commando stood aside and allowed the group to pass. The sky above the statue-studded plaza was crowded with gunships and personnel carriers. AT-TEs and other mobile artillery pieces had already been deployed.

The Jedi Masters led Siri, Padmé, Threepio, Organa and Mon Mothma to the open-roofed skimmer. The speeder bike was parked alongside. Shaak Ti swung one leg over the seat and started the engine. Stass Allie settled in behind her while Adi climbed onto her own speeder bike.

"Siri, stay with the Senators and make sure they get to safety," she ordered.

"Yes Master Gallia," Siri replied before watching as the two Jedi Masters raced off in the direction of the Senate Office Building then, with Organa pilot, they boarded the oval-shaped Flash skimmer and dropped down into the wide canyon below the plaza.

Free-travel traffic was thick even there, but Organa's skill got them through the worst of it and on course for the shelter entrances, which were just below the main skydocks of the Senate Medcenter.

Without warning, two beams of scarlet light stabbed at them from somewhere above the dome of the Senate.

"Vulture droids!" Organa said.

Siri gritted her teeth before leaping to her feet and igniting her lightsaber. She angled it to deflect a plasma bolt as Organa veered away from them. The pod-winged droid fighter that had fired was one of several that were strafing vehicles, landing platforms, and buildings in the canyon. Republic gunships were in close pursuit, unleashing with powerful wingtip cannons.

Padmé looked shocked and Siri could share the sentiment but she was too focused on keeping the plasma bolts away from the speeder.

Unfortunately, every other driver were doing what they could to keep clear of the blaster bolts, plasma and flak and collisions quickly became part of the obstacle course.

"Blast it," Siri said as Organa dropped the skimmer lower still and began to head for the nearest shelter entrance. She blocked another plasma bolt before a disturbance flashed through the Force. She leapt toward the starboard turbine nacelle but the plasma bolt reached it before she reached it.

The small craft went into a shallow dive causing Siri to miss the jump.

"Siri!" Padmé cried.

Organa swerved toward a landing platform that abutted a wide skybridge and brought him successfully under Siri. Crashing into the small craft, the Jedi didn't pause as she leapt off the craft and landed on the landing platform. She turned around and used the Force to guide the speeder to a gentle landing on the platform.

She then walked over to the craft and helped Padmé, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears and who was resting her right hand on her abdomen. Siri quickly caught Padmé when she suddenly fainted and she swore.

_This isn't good,_ she thought.

* * *

"Where is the Chancellor?" Shaak Ti demanded of the three Red Guards stationed outside the entrance to Palpatine's suit in 500 Republica.

Alongside her hurried Stass Allie and Adi Gallia, both of them with their hands resting on the hilt of their lightsabers. In their adamant wake followed four members of the building's small army of security personnel, who had escorted the Jedi Women from a midlevel skydock to the penthouse level.

Despite having been notified of their arrival, the imposing Red Guards kept their forces pikes raised in defensive postures.

"Where?" Stass Allie said, making it clear that she was going to get past them, one way or another.

Adi raised her hand to part the doors with a Force wave when the guards lowered their pikes and stepped aside. One punched a code into a wall panel and the pair of burnished doors opened.

"This way," the same guard said, gesturing the Jedi inside.

A broad hallway lined with sculptures and holo-art images led into the suite itself, which, like Palpatine's chambers in the Senate Office Building, was predominantly red. There was no telling how large the suit was, but the exterior wall of the vast main room followed the curve of the building's crown and looked down on patchy clouds, typical those that gathered around the building in late afternoon. Distant autonavigation lanes—transverse, and to and from orbit—were motionless with stalled traffic. Between them and 500 Republica hovered two LAAT gunships and a small flock of patrol skimmers.

A distinct disturbance at the rest of the Senate District's defensive umbrella meant that continued bombardment by Separatist forces had rendered the shield permeable. Beyond the superhot edge of the shield, light flashed within banks of gray clouds.

_Lightning or plasma,_ Shaak Ti told herself.

Scarcely acknowledging her presence, Palpatine paced in the room like a caged animal, hands clasped behind his back, Senatorial robes trailing along the richly carpeted floor.

Additional Red Guards and several of Palpatine's advisors stood watching him, some with comlinks plugged into their ears, others with devices Shaak Ti understood to be vital to the continued operation of the Republic military. Should anything befall the Chancellor, authority to initiate battle campaigns and issue war codes would pass temporarily to Speaker of the Senate, mass Amedda, who, Shaak Ti had learned, was already safely ensconced in a hardened bunker deep beneath the Great Rotunda.

She couldn't help noticing that Pestage and Isard—two of Palpatine's closest advisors—looked nervous.

"Why is he still here?" Stass Allie directed at Isard.

Isard made his lips a thin line. "Ask him yourself."

Shaak Ti had to practically plant herself in Palpatine's path to get his attention. "Supreme Chancellor, we need to escort you to shelter."

They were not strangers. Palpatine had personally commended her for her actions at Geonosis, Kamino, Dagu, Brental IV and Centares.

He stopped briefly to regard her, then swung around and paced away from her. "Master Ti, while I appreciate your concern, I've no need of rescue. As I've made abundantly plain to my advisors and protectors, I feel that my place is here, where I can best communicate with our commanders. If I were to go anywhere, it would be to the holding office."

"Chancellor, communications will be clearer from the bunker," Pestage said.

"All those familiarization drills you so despised were conducted for just this scenario, sir," Isard added.

Palpatine sent him a skewered grin. "Practice and reality are different matters. The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate does not hide from enemies of the Republic. Can I be any clearer?"

The fact that Palpatine was flustered, confused, possibly frightened was obvious. But when Shaak Ti attempted to read him through the Force, she found it difficult to get a sense on what he was truly feeling.

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, could sense that Grievous was getting closer. Ever since the Jedi had started getting closer to discovering his true identity, he had set in motion a plan to get them off his trail. And it looked as though everything was going just as he had planned it all down to the Jedi's arrival.

"Chancellor, I'm sorry," Adi Gallia, a Jedi that was supposed to have been killed when Darth Maul returned, said. That was yet another change that Palpatine detested especially since it was Kenobi who had killed Maul and saved Gallia's life; that was not supposed to happen.

"The Jedi are obliged to make this decision for you," Gallia added.

Palpatine swung to her. "I thought you answered to me!" Naturally, he knew that they didn't really but he decided that it was an appropriate thing to say.

Gallia remained unfazed; the irritating Jedi calm surrounded her. "We answer first to the Republic, and safeguarding you is tantamount to safeguarding the Republic."

Palpatine adopted his signature penetrating gaze. "And what will you do should I refuse? Use the Force to drag me from my quarters? Pit your lightsabers against the weapons of my guards, who are also sworn to safeguard me?" They wouldn't; Jedi were too predictable.

Shaak Ti traded looks with one of the guards but she said nothing.

"Supreme Chancellor," Pestage, who knew nothing of who Palpatine really was, said. "You must listen to reason—"

"Reason?" The Sith Lord in disguise snapped. After years of being undercover, so to speak, his ability to act was flawless. He aimed a finger toward the window. "Have you gazed into our once tranquil skies? Is there anything _reasonable _about what's occurring there?"

"All the more reason to move you to safety as quickly as possible," Isard said; he also knew nothing of the plan. "So that you can conduct Coruscant's defense from a hardened site."

Palpatine adopted a faintly surprised look. "In other words, you agree with the Jedi."

"We do, sir," Isard said.

"And you?" Palpatine asked the captain of his guards.

The guard nodded.

"Then all of you are in error." As per the plan, Palpatine stormed to the window. "Perhaps you need to take a closer look—"

The disturbance occurred right on schedule. Shaak Ti tackled him to the ground while Stass Allie and Adi Gallia ignited their lightsabers. Then the gunships closest to 500 Republica were lanced by plasma bolts. Their door gunners blown into midair, two ships veered and began to fall through the clouds, trailing plumes of fire and thick black smoke.

"Unhand me!" Palpatine said. "How dare you?" He already knew the answer to that; Jedi and their never-ending desire to be helpful. That would be one thing that will lead to their downfall…

If the plans for later on do not fall apart as his other plans have been doing, that is.

Shaak Ti kept him pinned to the floor and called her lightsaber into her hand.

A shrill sound overrode the window's noise cancellation feature, and a Separatist assault craft rose into view from somewhere below the suit. Crowded at the side hatches and ready to deploy stood a band of battle droids. As the craft hovered closer to the window, Palpatine spotted Grievous in the window.

"Down!" Stass Allie shouted a moment before the entire window wall blew inward, filling the air with permaglass pebbles. Through the shatter window, droids leapt into the room, opening up with blaster rifles.

Palpatine winced as a few permaglass pebbles struck his face. _That was a little close, Grievous,_ he thought.

He noticed Stass Allie standing immobile in the rush of wind, noise and blaster bolts. Six Red Guards raced to her side, their activated force pikes humming in concert with Allie's lightsaber. Droids fell armless, legless, headless before they made it two meters into the room. Blaster bolts deflected by Allies flashing blue blade blazed out of the window opening, ripping into the other droids waiting to hurdle the gap between craft and building.

Near Stass Allie, the Chancellor could see Adi Gallia also blocking bolts and destroying droids trying to the edge to, perhaps, throw herself aboard the hovering gunboat. However, there were too many droids standing in the way. Shaak Ti pulled Palpatine into a crouch before guiding him deeper into the room, her upraised lightsaber parrying bolts that ricocheted from the walls and ceiling.

Beaten back, the battle droids broke off their attack. Outside the window, the gunboat was taking heavy fire from a surround of patrol skimmers. As Allie and the Red Guards were felling the final few droids, the Separatist craft dropped back into the clouds, with bolts from the skimmers chasing it.

Releasing Palpatine as two of his guards came to his side Shaak Ti raced to the window and gazed down into the clouds. Pestage hurried to his side while Shaak Ti turned to face Isard.

"Alert Homeworld Security that General Grievous has broken through the perimeter."

"Ready no, sir?" Pestage asked helping him to his feet.

Palpatine adopted a wide-eyed look as he nodded.

"These familiarization drills you've been conducting," Stass Allie started to say.

Isard gestured to one of the side rooms. "The suit is equipped with a secret turbolift that serves as a secure, midlevel skydock. An armored gunship is standing by to transport the Chancellor to a bunker complex in the Sah'c district."

"Negative," Shaak Ti said shaking her head. "Grievous knew enough to come here .We have to assume that the escape route has been compromised as well."

_It will make no difference in the end, Jedi,_ Palpatine thought.

* * *

"We can't take him to a public shelter," Isard said.

"No," Shaak Ti agreed. "But there are other ways to reach the bunker complex."

"Why not use Republica's private turbolifts," one of the security guards suggested. "Ride them to the basement levels and you'll have access to any number of landing platforms."

The three Jedi nodded before Adi glanced at Palpatine. "Supreme Chancellor, your guards are going to encircle you. You are not to attempt to leave that circle under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

Palpatine nodded. "I'll do whatever you say."

Gallia waited until the Red Guards had gathered around him. "Now—quickly!"

When everyone had moved into the hallway, Shaak Ti used her comlink to find Mace Windu.

"Mace, Grievous is onworld," she said the moment she heard his voice.

The response was noisy but intelligible. "_I just heard._"

"The Chancellor's escape route may be in jeopardy," she continued "We're heading for Republica's subbasements. Can you meet us there?"

"Kit and I are nearby.

Pressed into the turbolift with Stass Allie, Adi Gallia, Palpatine's guards and advisors and Republica's security personnel, Shaak Ti watched the display tick off the floors. No one spoke until the car had reached the first sublevel.

"Don't' stop," Shaak Ti told the security man closest to the controls. "The deeper we go, the better."

"All the way to the bottom?" the man asked.

She nodded. "All the way to the bottom."

_Again._

When they reached the bottom level of the subbasements, Shaak Ti ordered the Red Guards and Palpatine to wait when they reached the mouth of the tunnel. Allie and Gallia strode to the center of the platform and gazed up at the buildings that loomed on all sides. "Grievous's forces must have destroyed the orbital mirror that feeds this sector."

Shaak Ti looked straight up at the sliver of sky.

"The shield is down. They must have taken out the generator."

Allie blew out her breath. "I'll find an appropriate vehicle to confiscate."

Gallia placed a hand on her upper arm. "That's too risky. We must remain as close to ground as possible."

Allie indicated the stairway that led to the mag-lev platform. "The train won't take us to the bunker complex, but close enough."

Shaak Ti smiled at her and reactivated the comlink. "Mace," she said when he answered. "Another change in plans…"

* * *

Padmé's eyes fluttered open and into focus swam the face of Siri. "We have to get you out of here," she said.

Padmé took stock of herself and realized she was lying next to Stass Allie's skimmer in Siri's arms. "How long—?" she began.

"Just for a moment," Mon Mothma said as if from under water as Siri helped her to her feet. "You were fine after Master Tachi guided the skimmer to a land. Then you fainted. Can you move?"

Padmé looked around. She noticed that Siri had guided the speeder to a landing platform just outside the Embassy Mall. She was a little light headed but unhurt. "I can barely hear you," she admitted.

Mon Mothma regarded her in knowing silence.

"Come on, we need to keep moving," Siri said before she guided Padmé away from the skimmer to where Organa and Threepio were hiding near the entrance to the plaza outside the Embassy Mall.

Reality reasserted itself in a rush of deafening noise, flashing light and acrid smells; from the tiered heights above the plaza, distant discharges of artillery. Higher still, plasma bolts raked the sky; fire bloomed, detonations thundered.

Padmé saw a smear of blood on Bail Organa's cheek. "You're hurt—"

"It's nothing," he said. "Besides, we have more to worry about."

She followed his grim gaze and understood immediately why Coruscanti were fleeing the pedestrian skybridge that linked the mall to the midlevel entrances of the Senate Hospital. Five Vulture droids had alit on the far side of the span and reconfigured to patrol mode. Four-legged gargoyles, with heads deployed forward and sensor slits red as arterial blood, they were striding through Hospital Plaza, sowing destruction. Their four laser cannons were aimed downward, but from paired launchers in their semicircular fuselage flew torpedoes aimed at air taxis, craft attempting to dock at the hospital's emergency platforms, the tunnel entrances tot eh Senate shelters.

Republic LAATs had dropped from the Senate Plaza to engage the three and a half meter tall droids but were maintaining a wary distance just now, pilots and gunners clearly worried about adding energy weapons or EMP missiles to the chaos.

"Xi Char monstrosities," Mon Mothma said.

Huddled, frightened, panicked masses of Coruscanti were suddenly getting a taste of what the inhabitants of Jabiim, Brentaal and countless other worlds had faced during the past three years; caught up in a war of ideologies, often by dint of circumstance or location; caught between the forces of a droid army led by a self-styled revolutionary and a cyborg butcher and an army of vat-grown soldiers led by a monastic order of Jedi Knights who had once been the galaxy's peacekeepers.

Caught in the middle, with no allegiance to either side.

It was tragic and senseless, and she might have broken down and cried if her current circumstances had been different .She felt sick at heart and in despair for the future of sentient life.

"Palpatine will never live this down," Mon Mothma was saying. "Committing so many of our ships and troopers to the Outer Rim sieges. As if this war he is so intent on winning could never come to Coruscant."

Bail frowned in sympathy. "Not only will he live it down, hell profit from it. The Senate will be blamed for voting to escalate the sieges, and while we're mired in accusation and counteraccusations of accountability, Palpatine will quietly accrue more and more power. Without realizing it, the Separatists have played right into his hands by launching this attack."

Padmé wanted to argue with him but didn't have the strength.

"They're all mad," Bail continued. "Dooku, Grievous, Palpatine."

Mon Mothma nodded sadly. "The Jedi could have stopped this war," she began.

"We have been trying, Senator Mothma," Siri said reminding them that she was there. "It is difficult to stop a war when the enemy will not let up."

Mon Mothma looked at her. "I know," she said, "but I fear you have become Palpatine's pawns."

Siri sighed. "You aren't the only one within the Jedi Order who feels that way, Senator," she said quietly.

Padmé closed her eyes briefly. She wanted to respond to that, wanted to ask if some members of the Jedi did agree with Mon Mothma's words and yet she found she couldn't. Her husband was one of those Jedi as was Siri's husband.

"They're coming." Bail aimed a finger across the plaza pulling her from her thoughts before they could dwindle into self-pity. "They're coming across the bridge."

Obviously, the Vultures' droid brain had come to a revelation that the pedestrian skyway offered a better vantage for targeting buildings and craft to both sides of the kilometer-deep canyon. More important, the gunships were even less likely to fire on them there, lest they destroy the span and send it plummeting to the busy thorough fares and mag-lev lines two hundred stories below.

Threepio started to say something but, before he could, Siri stood up. "We must keep those droids on the far side of the bridge so they can be taken out. Do any of you have any weapons?"

The three Senators shook their heads.

Siri sighed. "All right, I saw a military craft crash nearby. We might be able to find some weapons there." She pointed toward where the overturned military craft was lying beyond a holosign that had been knocked down close to the entrance to the mall.

The three Senators and one Jedi immediately made their way toward it. Siri stood guard beside the craft when they reached it before they retrieved three blaster rifles.

"Not much power left," Organa said checking one of the blaster rifles. "Yours?"

"Low on blaster gas," Padmé said.

Mon Mothma ejected the powerpack from hers. "Empty."

"We'll have to make do," Bail said nodding glumly.

"All right," Siri said. "You're going to have to run from cover to cover after each round you fire."

"What are you going to do?" Mon Mothma asked.

Siri ignited her lightsaber before looking toward the first of the Vulture droids as it began moving down the skyway. "I'm going to try to help on the skyway."

"But the security grates…" Padmé began. The security grates had been lifted over the entrance to the plaza outside the Embassy Mall leaving many Coruscanti scrambling around on the skyway seeking shelter.

"Just stay safe. I know what I'm doing," Siri said before she dashed toward the skyway. Taking a flying leap, she propelled herself over the security grate and disappeared beyond it amidst the crowd gathered beyond the sealed entrance.

* * *

Siri dashed through the crowd along the skyway, her lightsaber causing the pedestrians to give her a wide berth as she raced toward the first of the Vulture droids that was beginning to skitter across the walkway. She deflected a plasma bolt before jumping to the side to avoid another one as the Vulture droid, seeming to understand that she was a threat, began firing at her. Luckily, she had managed to get beyond the gathered pedestrians so they weren't in danger.

She ducked and deflected another plasma bolt before dashing toward one of the legs of the Vulture droid. Her lightsaber sliced through it and she didn't pause as she cut through the leg beyond the first leg. With the Vulture droid listing to one side, and getting hit with blaster fire from the Senators at the edge of the plaza outside the Embassy Hall, Siri was able to slice through its remaining legs without getting hit with plasma or blaster bolts. When the Vulture droid fell flat to the ground, she leapt on its head before stabbing her blade into it effectively destroying it.

Breathless, she turned around and barely leapt out of the way in time to avoid another Vulture droids blaster fire even as the Vulture droid launched a torpedo toward where the blasterfire that kept hitting it was originating. Siri knew Padmé and everyone with her were all right though.

She repeated the process that she did with the first Vulture droid and the missiles from one of the gunships' mass-drive launchers took off the third droid's left legs, then the head, then blew the rest clear across the Hospital Plaza. The remaining two Vulture droids skittered toward Siri and she took a deep breath before lashing out with the Force to keep the droids from stepping onto the skyway.

Unfortunately, that was when Padmé and her companions ran out of ammo to fire at the two remaining Vulture droids. The Vulture droids, though held in place by the Force, were still able to launch a torpedo toward the Embassy Plaza. Siri felt worried but released it into the Force; unfortunately, the brief moment she felt that worry had distracted her enough to where she lost her grip on the Vulture droids.

The droids started forward but suddenly it came to a stop. Retracting its head and stiffening its scissor-like legs into wings, it turned and launched itself over the edge of the plaza into the canyon below.

Siri dashed toward the skyway's railing and peered over at the canyon that lay beneath them. The Senate District mag-lev was racing south toward the skytunnel that would take it through the kilometer-wide Heorem Complex and on into the wealthy Sah'c District. The two Vulture droids were swooping down to join ranks with a Separatist gunboat that was already chasing the train.

"This isn't good," Siri said softly deactivating her lightsaber before hurrying over to join Padmé, Mon Mothma, Bail and Threepio who had also hurried to the railing of the skyway.

* * *

_Hills charred by the constantly lapping lava covered the landscape along with wide, rivers of lava flowing steadily past. Obi-Wan stood on the crest of one of those charred hills gazing down at the platform floating on the river of lava, gazing down at the young man he loved as a brother._

_ "Don't try it, Anakin. I have the high ground," he called._

_ "You underestimate my power," Anakin screamed before he took a flying leap propelled by the Force. Obi-Wan's lightsaber was a blur of blue light as it slashed through the air cutting Anakin's legs and arms off. He fell to the ground and rolled down the hill ending up dangerously close to the lapping waves of lava._

_ "You were the chosen one," Obi-Wan cried tears in his eyes as he lowered his blade. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness."_

_ Anakin's eyes were yellow flaring with hatred and pain as his body caught on fire. "I hate you!" he screamed._

_ "You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you," Obi-Wan cried in anguish the tears that had appeared in his eyes slide down his face as he bent down to pick up his friend's lightsaber and walked away._

Obi-Wan groaned as he woke up to complete darkness. Knocked out by the collapsing archive hall, the memory had invaded his mind as vividly as if he was there on the volcanic planet. He drew in a shuddering breath and proceeded to cough.

He was unsure as to why that memory would return to the forefronts of his mind at that moment. He knew he still had time to stop that from happening. Perhaps it was just warning him but why warn him months ahead of time? Obi-Wan did not know.

"Master?" Anakin whispered. "Master, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan said pushing the memory of Mustafar away. He decided to lighten the mood a little since his apprentice's worry drifted off him in tendrils.

"You're getting awfully good at destroying things," he added. "On Vjun, you needed a grenade to do this much damage."

Anakin chuckled before coughing when he accidentally breathed in some dust. "I guess I'm becoming more powerful," he said before his voice grew serious as he added, "Master, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Obi-Wan frowned although he had a feeling as to why his brother was apologizing to him.

Anakin hesitated. "When you were shot, I feared I was going to lose you, Obi-Wan," he said.

"What have I told you about your fear, Anakin?"

"To control it so that it doesn't control me or I'll spiral out of control," Anakin said. "And that's why I'm sorry. I let my fear control me and that caused my anger to increase and, well, we can see the results of that all around us."

"It's all right, Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Come on, let's get out from under all this."

They used the Force, their hands and backs to extricate themselves. Getting to their feet, they stood staring at each other, dusted white head-to-toe from the debris.

"Go ahead," Anakin said with a faint smile. "If you don't say it, I will."

Obi-Wan smiled as well. "If you insist," he said. "Almost make me nostalgic for Naos Three."

"Let's go see if we can catch up with Dooku, master," Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded and the two of them scampered over the remains of the dome, droid parts, buried pieces of furniture and overturned shelves of holodocuments as they raced for the landing platform. They arrived in time to see Dooku's sloop, one among dozens of Separatist vessels, streaking for space.

Anakin watched the sloop as it disappeared for a moment longer then he looked at Obi-Wan. "We've been tricked, Master," he said. "Tythe was never the target. We were."

* * *

Palpatine feigned astonishment as Grievous, a bit too dramatically, entered the bunker with his MagnaGuards just behind him. He was a little impressed that Grievous and his MagnaGuards were able to take out his guards and four Jedi Knights. Dooku trained him well and yet Palpatine was sure he would meet his end at the hands of Kenobi just as he had foreseen it.

That was supposing Kenobi, he was now firmly convinced it was Kenobi who was being lucky enough to disrupt most of his plans, didn't get lucky enough to change that plan as well.

With a gesture from Grievous, the MagnaGuards secured the bunker's hexagonal door. Deactivating his lightsaber, the cyborg turned to Palpatine.

"Now, Chancellor," he announced, "you're coming with us."

Palpatine simply said, "You will be a true loss to the forces you represent." It was meant as praise but he could see that it also took Grievous by surprise.

"Four Jedi Knights, all these soldiers and guards," he went on gesturing broadly. "Why not it until Shaak Ti, Stass Allie and Adi Gallia arrive?" He cocked his head to one side. "I think I hear them coming. They are _Masters,_ after all."

Grievous looked confused and Palpatine was sure he was wondering if he was being tricked. "I might at any other time," he said finally. "But a ship awaits us that will take you from Coruscant—and from your cherished Republic, as well."

_Cherished?_ If Palpatine hadn't been in his Supreme Chancellor mode, he would have scoffed at the notion. He, instead, curled his lip into a sneer. "Do you actually believe this plan will succeed?"

Grievous returned the look. "You're more defiant than I was led to believe, Chancellor. But, yes, the plan will succeed—and to your deficit. I would gladly kill you now but for my orders."

"So you take your orders," Palpatine said moving with deliberate lethargy. "Which if us, then, is the lesser?"

Before Grievous could reply, he added, "My death won't end this war, General."

The sound of rapid footfalls came to them, rousing Grievous from his thoughts and he gestured toward the bunker's rear door. "Move," he said.

The MagnaGuards stepped forward to make certain that Palpatine obeyed.

Grievous hurried on ahead into the bunker's communication console while Palpatine watched him from the doorway. He could see that Grievous was doing exactly as he was supposed to do, exactly as he had ordered Tyranus to instruct him to do.

It would provide him the means of accelerating his plans for ridding himself of his current apprentice so that he may take on a new one.

"That will call many Jedi down on you, General," he said, "some of whom you may regret having summoned." He was thinking primarily of the young Jedi he was determined to make his apprentice despite all the complications of that particular plan; Anakin Skywalker.

Grievous glared at him. "Only if they fail to challenge me."

* * *

"We were beginning to wonder if you were going to return," a human crew chief said by way of welcoming Anakin and Obi-Wan back to the assault cruiser's ventral landing bay.

Anakin left the cockpit and leapt to the deck as Obi-Wan asked when the Separatists made the jump to hyperspace.

"Less than an hour, local. Guess they had enough of the pounding we were giving them."

"Unfortunately, that's not it," Anakin admitted walking to his brother's side.

"Do we know where they're headed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Most of the capital ships jumped Rimward. A few appear to be headed for the Nelvaan system—thirteen parsecs from here," the crew chief said.

"What are our orders?"

"We're still waiting to find out. The fact is, we haven't received any communications from Coruscant since the start of the battle."

Anakin frowned. "That's not good," he said.

"Are we the only battle group who's been having this problem?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No sir, several other battle groups reported that they have been unable to communicate with Coruscant as well."

Anakin was now worried. _What could have happened to cause this?_ He wondered silently. _Could it have anything to do with my vision? Of Padmé and so much combat, deceit and destruction?_

"We shouldn't have come here," he said quietly. He felt he was being kept away from Coruscant. "This was a feint and we fell for it. We're being kept from Coruscant. I can feel it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I feel it too," he said quietly. "But what else were we supposed to do? We could have ended this war if we captured Dooku."

"But I think that was the point, Master. We _didn't_ capture Dooku and now we have no communications with Coruscant? You don't see it, do you?"

"I see that we walked into a trap Anakin, a trap that was set up for the purpose of delaying us. Why? I do not know. I wish that I did and I wish that I had answers for you but I don't."

Anakin continued to gaze at his brother. "I don't expect you to have all the answers, Master," he said. "There are too many possible reasons why Dooku wanted to delay us."

Obi-Wan looked like he was going to say something but, before he could, the crew chief interrupted.

"General Skywalker, something has your astromech very flustered."

The two Jedi swung to Anakin's starfighter. "Artoo?" Anakin said in a concerned tone.

The astromech tooted, shrilled, chittered.

"Does he understand droid?" the crew chief asked Obi-Wan as Anakin scaled the cockpit ladder.

"That droid," he heard Obi-Wan say.

"What is it, Artoo? What's wrong?"

The droid whistled and zithered.

Throwing himself into the open cockpit, Anakin toggled switches. Obi-Wan was at the base of the ladder when Palpatine's voice issued through the cockpit annunciators. "_Anakin, if you are receiving this message, then I have urgent need of your help…_"

The crew chief's comlink toned.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tight-beam comm from Coruscant," the crew said. He listened for another moment, then added, in obvious disbelief, "Sir, the Separatists have invaded."

Anakin felt another surge of anger go through him. First he nearly loses Obi-Wan and then the Separatists attack the planet on which his friend Palpatine, his wife, his niece and his nephew were living. It took every ounce of Anakin's self-control to grab at his anger, acknowledge that it was anger he was feeling, and releasing it into the Force.

As he did so, he was positive he felt a spark of pride drift through the bond between him and Obi-Wan but he decided not to worry about it.

"Crew chief," Anakin called down to the crew chief. "Please refuel and rearm our starfighters at once."

"Yes sir," the crew chief said saluting while Anakin climbed out of the cockpit and leapt back down to the deck.

* * *

From aboard his cruiser, General Grievous addressed a captive audience of trillions of beings. His frightening visage dominating every frequency of the HoloNet, he delivered a message of gloom and doom, forecasting the end of Palpatine's reign, the long-delinquent downfall of the corrupt Republic, a bright new future for all the worlds and all the species that had been enslaved to it…

Crushed in among Nicandra Plaza's suddenly silent multitude, Padmé stood with Threepio arms cradled against her, elbows in the palms of her hands, her face raised to the light-splintered sky. Siri stood beside her comforting her to the best of her ability while thinking about the words that silver protocol droid had told Threepio.

_"In essence, he told me to flee while it was still possible. He said that dark times were approaching but could be stopped. That the line that separates good and bad will become blurred but the good might become brighter than the bad. That what seems good now will prove evil. And that what seems evil, will prove good," _Threepio had said.

Siri couldn't figure out that those words meant; they were too confusing.

Siri and Padmé lifted their heads as Organa jogged over to join them near the handrails. Padmé turned into his comforting embrace her tears wetting the front of his tunic. Siri kept her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Padmé, listen to me," Organa said stroking Padmé's hair. "The Separatists have nothing to gain by killing Palpatine. He'll be all right."

"What if you're wrong, Bail?" Padmé protested. "What if they do kill him, and power falls into the hands of Mas Amedda and the rest of that gang? That doesn't worry you? What if Alderaan is next on Grievous's list of worlds to attack?"

"Of course it worries me. I fear for Alderaan. But I have faith that won't happen. This attack will put an end to the Outer Rim sieges. The Jedi will be back where they belong, here in the Core. And as for Mas Amedda, he won't last a week. There are thousands of Senators who think as we do, Padmé. We'll rally them into a force to be reckoned with. We'll put the Republic back on course, even if we have to fight tooth and nail to overcome anyone who opposes us." he put his hand under her chin to lift her face toward his. "We'll get through this, no matter what."

She sniffled; smiled lightly. "If I could keep my concerns focused only on the future of the Republic…"

Siri tightened her grip on her friend. "Padmé," she said softly, "you're my friend and if you ever need any help at all, you know that I will be there to help you. I will protect you and those close to you." She flicked her gaze to Padmé's abdomen where her and Anakin's child was growing.

"As will my wife and I, Padmé," Organa said.

"Thank you, Bail, Siri," Padmé said. "With all my heart, thank you."

* * *

The two starfighters sat side by side in the launching bay, only a few meters separating them, engines warming, droids in their sockets, cockpit canopies raised.

Neither pilot wore a helmet so Obi-Wan knew Anakin would hear him when he shouted, "For all the jinks and jukes you've taken me through, there's no one else I'd rather fly with."

Anakin canted his head and smiled. "It's about time you admitted it. Can I take that o mean you'll follow my lead?"

"To the best of my ability," said Obi-Wan. "I may not always be able to remain at your wing, but I won't be far off, and I'll always have your back." He wasn't just talking about the battle they were about to enter; he was talking about so much more.

"When I call for help, you'll come speeding to the rescue."

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "The day you call for help, I'll know that were both in over our heads," he said lightly.

Anakin adopted a serious look. "Obi-Wan, you don't know how many times you've already rescued me."

Obi-Wan gazed steadily at his former apprentice. _Yes and I will rescue you before the darkness can take you, my brother. Sidious will not win,_ he thought. Out loud, he said, "Then whatever lies ahead for us shouldn't be a problem."

Anakin laughed lightly. "Who'll restore peace to the galaxy if we don't?"

Obi-Wan chuckled back. "At least you said _we._"

They lowered the starfighters' canopies and engaged the repulsors, lifting off, rotating 180 degrees, and easing through the launching bay's transparent containment field.

Flying abreast, all but sharing a wing, they enabled their thrusters and banked away from the massive ship. Accelerating on columns of brilliant blue energy, sluing slightly to port, slightly sinister, they coupled with their hyperdrive rings and disappeared into the long night.

The final act was beginning and Obi-Wan Kenobi knew it.

* * *

**To Be Concluded in Part 3**

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that was the last chapter of part 2**

**Darth: I liked it especially the ending**

**Blaze: so did I**

**Anakin: so when's the next part coming out?**

**Blaze: I don't know. I'm probably going to take a break from this story before I start part three. I'll need time to find a copy of the book by Matthew Stover plus I've got other stories I want to get working on again like my Harry Potter fanfics**

**Harry: YES! You're finally going back to those**

**Blaze: I might start another Star Wars fic instead**

**Harry: AH MAN! (Slams sledgehammer into Voldy's head)**

**Voldy: OW! What was that for?**

**Harry: I just don't like you**

**Anakin: can I borrow that sledgehammer?**

**Harry: (hands Anakin sledgehammer)**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Anakin: (slams sledgehammer into Palpypie's gut)**

**Obi-Wan: (pops up out of nowhere and pushes Palpypie into lava pit)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review, I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter of part two and the first chapter of part 3 will be posted soon**


End file.
